Seduction A Rali and Calivia Story
by Livvie712
Summary: An old enemy returns to seek revenge. Lives are torn apart as secrets unravel and a plot to destroy the families of PC could succeed. Watch as Alison and Livvie and Caleb and Rafe work together along with all the other characters of PC to destroy this evi
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I usually post my stories on PC Megasite or on some yahoo groups occasionally. This I think is my fourth or fifth arc. It takes place in November-December of 2006.

I am not sure I will keep posting here. I just want to see if anyone is interested. If you like it, I will post more. I have been writing arcs for over a year now. So the history here is kinda of complicated. Just to let you know before hand – it turned out Caleb had an older half-brother. He hated Caleb and raped Livvie as revenge. Andrei, the brother, wants to make Alison his bride because she looks so much like . . . surprise . . . his ex-love. There are tons of new characters. I'll explain them later but right now just know that Rafe and Alison have three children – Emma, Bryce, and Eddie. Caleb and Livvie have Lauren, Michael, and Tara. Michael and Tara are twins. Emma is about three, she is the oldest child in total. Michael and Tara are the youngest at four-five months old. Bryce and Lauren are almost same age. It's kinda of confusing so I can explain this later in another post if I post again. I just wanted to give you guys a taste of Seduction. Another questions just let me know. Enjoy!

P.S. Also this story is about all the characters in general. Not specifically Rali or Calivia or Lucy and Ian or Lucy and Kevin. Some parts may have more of one or other but there will be a reason for that. Though I do expect an all Rali chapter one day soon.

Seduction Chapter 13

Madison held the spell book tightly in her hands. "FIRE, LIGHTNING, ASHES, BLOOD, MAGIC AND MAYHEM, TERROR AND PAIN, DEATH, DESTRUCTION, SADNESS AND HATE. FURY OF FIRE, DESPAIR AND FATE. DARK SPIRITS, ROAM THE EARTH AND GRANT MY WISH TONIGHT."

Madison glanced over at Gwen who glared at her reproachfully as Madison spoke her final words . . . her voice growing stronger with each passing word. "I wish Jack and I will make love tonight and create a healthy baby boy. Our blood will not be poison to each other and the three of us will be a family. And I wish Jack will gradually begin to feel the same emotions he felt when he first knew Caleb which would then ultimately cause him to quit his job and make me and our baby his only family."

Gwen shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Madison actually did it. She ruined them all. "God help us all."

Madison rolled her eyes and tucked her spell book into a sweatshirt before snapping the drawer shut. "And I use to think Livvie was the most overdramatic out of the three of us."

Gwen glared at her. "How can you be so callous about this? Don't you understand-"

Madison cut Gwen off abruptly. "Don't you understand that I love Jack and I would do anything to keep him!" She screamed, defensively.

Gwen couldn't believe Madison's gall. She was being incredibly selfish. Jack deserved better than this . . . so much more than this! Madison had no right to manipulate him like some mindless puppet. "You are playing God with his life! Use your brain for once, Madison! Your wish will not only affect Jack but everyone else he comes into contact with!" She berated.

Madison crossed her arms stubbornly in front of her chest. No one will ever take Jack away from her . . . especially Livvie. Livvie didn't deserve Jack. Madison knew Jack's heart and she knew she was the right woman for him . . . she was the only one who really understood him. She was his heart. Not Livvie. Jack belonged to her. To her. No one else. No one will ever love Jack the way she does. And she will do whatever it took to protect that. "It doesn't matter . . . as long as I get Jack."

Gwen threw her hands up in the air in her frustration. "You are becoming more and more like Ryan every day." She accused.

Madison tilted her head. "What does Ryan have to do with anything?" She asked, curiously.

Gwen tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see . . . he is plotting against Livvie just so he can get Natalia back and he doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants!

Madison countered her friend's accusation. "You don't understand! You have never been in love before!"

Gwen narrowed her eyes and studied Madison's expression. Madison was clearly very agitated. You could tell by the way she kept pacing around the room running a hand through her hair as she clung to the blanket wrapped around her body. "But Jack has! And that is the problem, isn't it? You don't like the fact you have to share the man of your dreams with anyone . . . in particular Livvie. You wanted to be his first and only love! But you were too late and that kills you!"

Madison stamped her foot like a child who was on a verge of a temper tantrum. Her eyes flashed with anger. "It's not fair. Why does Livvie get to have everything? She found her father, she has a rich handsome rock star husband . . . the king of vampires no less . . . and she has three children, a best friend, a step-mother, a brother, sisters and Jack! Everything we have ever dreamed of! Why? Why does she get to have everything and we don't? Huh?" She asked.

Gwen swallowed her pride and replied meekly. "Serves us right . . . we just left her there to die. You can't blame her for escaping and building a new life for herself!"

Madison thought of all the experiments they had to endure over the years . . . experiments Livvie never had to endure . . . just because she was Andrei's pet project to destroy his brother. "Why was she so special, huh? Why was she spared from this curse? Huh? Why her? Why not us? Just because she was a dead ringer for some dead girl! It's not fair!"

Gwen decided to give it one last chance and hoped she could make Madison see the truth. "Life is not fair, Madison. And Livvie has own her curse to deal it." She replied sympathetically, laying her hand on her fellow ex-cell mate's shoulder.

Madison stared at Gwen. How could she say that? Livvie has spent the last couple of years in luxury. "What curse? From what I see her life is pretty good! No matter what Ryan says . . . Caleb does care about Livvie. He loves her. He needs her. She's very precious to him."

Gwen narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's with the sudden change- where are you going with this?" She asked.

An evil smile came upon Madison's face. "I am just thinking that maybe it's time Livvie learns how it feels to lose everything and everyone she loves . . . to have the one man she loves taken away from her!"

Gwen gasped. "Madison, no."

Madison nodded. She squealed and clapped her hands happily. "Yes. Yes, Gwen. It's time she felt the pain and loneliness we had to endure the past seven years while she was up here living it up with her bat-  
boy."

Gwen shook her head. "You can't!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Madison has gone mad!

Madison laughed as she rubbed her hands together. "And I won't have to. Livvie is her worst own enemy. All her secrets and lies are going to catch up with her and when they do . . . I'll be ready to drive in the last nail to her coffin. And this time, I'll have everything and she will have nothing!"

The nursery

Laying in his crib, Michael happily cooed as he twisted a rattle in his tiny hands. Caleb glanced over at his son from where he was changing Tara's diaper. Michael soon grew tired of the rattle and released it from his grasp. His eyes began to roam around the crib. A rather colorful and plump looking stuffed bird caught his eye. He reached out his arm, his fingers curling around the soft velvet toy. Lifting it up onto his stomach, he squeezed the toy until it squeaked. Michael squealed in glee at his new "discovery." Caleb smiled . . . it was going to take a miracle to put the twins to sleep tonight . . . they were too energetic.

As Caleb finished fastening Tara's diaper, he couldn't help but regret all the time he had spent away from all his children just a few weeks ago when he was in Romania handling the five families and the Court.

Tara oblivious to the "spell" she had cast over her father mouthed on a ring as she patiently waited to be dressed. Occasionally she would look up at her father with large, trusting brown eyes as if to see what the hold-up was. Caleb lifted Tara from the changing table and moved to the dresser where he pulled out a pink one-piece pajama with footsies.

As Caleb gazed into the sweet, angelic face of his youngest child, he knew there was no other place he would rather be then there at that very moment with his children. There was only one thing missing or . . . rather someone. His wife. He hated not knowing where she was . . . if she was safe . . . if she was in danger. He wanted to do nothing more than hold her in his arms and protect her from everything that threatened to tear them apart . . . tear their family apart. Livvie's life and the lives of their children hung in the balance as long as Andrei took breath.

His thoughts drifted to the last time they had spoken. Caleb hated the way their last conversation had ended. Her secret must have been bigger than he had originally thought. The secret was bad enough to convince his wife that he was better off without her . . . which couldn't be farther from the truth. When he's not with her his heart ached for her. He missed her more with each passing breath he took.

If it wasn't for Ryan, Livvie would be where she belonged . . . at home with him and their children right now instead of wandering around God knows where by herself in the middle of the night.

Livvie sounded so distraught on the phone. She had tearfully professed her love for him and begged him to believe in the sincerity of her words. Why?

Something bad must had happened. Something was off. He could feel it in his heart. Livvie wasn't acting like herself . . . well not completely. Livvie's insecurities always had a mind of their own but they have never gotten this far out of control. Caleb always managed to soothe Livvie's fears before any real damage was done. A few well-placed kisses and a couple of heart-felt vows and declarations of love and all her questions and insecurities slipped from her mind . . . for the moment.

He could still feel her. She was still in Port Charles. So close but still so far away.

Trust. Trust was the real issue behind all of their problems. Livvie has already lost so much that she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Always expecting the worst. She didn't trust in their love . . . his love. It was as if she was waiting for Caleb to find any excuse to leave her . . . abandon her like her family did once long ago.

Caleb knew Livvie was afraid of winding up all alone . . . and unloved. Maybe she was afraid that she didn't deserve to be loved . . . she wasn't worthy of being loved.

Caleb shook his head. If Livvie only knew the true power she held over him. He could never leave her. She was his heart . . . his soul. She gave him life. She gave him the greatest gift of all . . . her love and her complete acceptance of what he truly is. It was because of this that he has the one thing he never thought he would ever have . . . a family. She gave him three beautiful children to love and protect.

No. There was no way he would ever let her go. He would die first. Livvie and his children were everything to him, Caleb would protect him with his life. And he might have to . . . considering the lengths Andrei went to in his last attempt to tear them apart.

Caleb sighed and tried to push that thought out of his mind. He needed to concentrate . . . to focus on what was right in front of him, his child. Caleb returned Tara to the changing table where after a few failed attempts, he managed to slip Tara into her pajama as she flailed her tiny arms and kicked her legs, squealing in laughter. Not unlike her mother, she enjoyed giving Caleb a hard time. Smiling brightly, baby gibberish flowed easily from Tara's mouth.

Picking her up from the changing table, Caleb kissed her head and carried her over to the crib where Michael laid patiently waiting for his turn as he played with his toys. Laying Tara down next to his brother, Caleb lifted Michael up from the crib. Michael whimpered dropping his toy into the empty space next to his sister.

Caleb, speaking in a low, soothing voice, sought to reassure his son. "Come here, it's ok. Come here. How's it going? It's all right. But it's ok. It's ok. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you." Michael relaxed. "There's my little boy. I know, it's fine. It's ok. It's ok."

Suddenly a loud cry echoed throughout the loft from the living room. Lauren kept calling out for her mommy and daddy through her tears. Caleb could hear Lucy's pathetic attempts to soothe his oldest child. As Lauren's cries persisted, Michael began to flail in Caleb's arms as if sensing his sister's distress. "It's ok. It's ok. Let's get you changed so we can go and see your sister. Ok?"

As if in response, Michael uttered one last whimper before growing still.

Rafe rifled through the folder as he moved into the living room. Gazing at its initial contents, he pulled out a remaining wadded up ball of yellowed-wrinkled pages of lined paper. A few minutes later, Lucy followed him in a desperate attempt to comfort a fussing Lauren. Emma was sitting quietly on the couch, the remote control in her hand. Scrunching up her face in a pout, she flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

Emma looked over to her father who sat next to her frowning as he tried to untangle the wad of aged papers. "Daddy?" She asked.

Rafe absentmindedly snatched the remote from her hand and punched in the channel number corresponding to PBS. Barney's purple face filled up the screen. "Hello, boys and girls." The purple dinosaur chirped as he hugged the group of boys and girls that always surrounded him. "Today, we will learn about the alphabet."

Emma yelped and covered her face.

Lucy laughed as Rafe turned to look at his daughter in bewilderment. Rafe wrinkled his brow. "Angel, it's just Barney."

Emma protested. "Monster!"

Lauren echoed Emma's sentiments through her tears for her parents. "Monster!" She mimicked.

Lucy grinned and gently removed the remote from Rafe's hand as she tried to juggle a crying Lauren. "Cousin, you need to keep up with the times. Barney is old school." She chastised as she punched in the number to Nickelodeon. Blue's Clues appeared on the screen.

The man in the green-striped shirt was singing a song about his handy dandy notebook. " . . . sit down in my chair and think. And think. Thinnnnkkkk." Emma peeked at the television through her fingertips. Slowly, she lowered her fingers from her face. A smile of contentment swept over her face as she relaxed into the sofa's soft cushions to watch one of her favorite programs. Even Lauren was temporarily distracted by the blue dog and her singing friend. She stopped crying and turned her head to look at the TV.

Rafe shot Lucy a look of gratitude. "Thanks, Lucy. Ali-Alison . . . she always knew exactly what to do." His voice dropped as he whispered his wife's name.

Lucy nodded. She smiled encouragingly at her young cousin. "Everything will be all right. You'll see." She said in a lame attempt to reassure him.

Rafe sighed and looked over to his daughter. Emma's eyes were glued to the television. Every now and then, she would call out the answers to the mystery. Rafe lifted up his hand and ran it over his daughter's fine blonde hair. "I hope so . . . I truly hope so." He whispered. Emma looked up at her father and smiled up adoringly at him.

PC PARK

People were milling around the town staring at their reconstructed homes and offices. Livvie and Alison walked past an elderly couple holding onto each other crying with happiness over their "good fortune". It was like the earthquake was all a bad dream. A very bad dream. But the two girls knew better. This new world came with a price . . . a price that would soon have to be paid in blood.

Alison finished her story. "And that's everything."

Livvie shook her head. "I can't believe I let things get so out of control." She replied meekly, pulling her coat tighter around her body as the wind blew her hair in her face.

Alison shivered from the frigid chill in the air, her eyes darkened as she thought about the men responsible for all their troubles. "This is not your fault. Andrei did this. And we will destroy him . . . one way or another." She promised.

Livvie nodded, brushing a strand of her hair off her cheek. "And we'll get our lives back."

Alison took Livvie's hand and squeezed it, comforting. "We'll be free . . . rid of Andrei and Matthew forever."

Livvie echoed. "Forever."

Alison frowned. "The only way it'll end is . . ."

Livvie finished the rest of Alison's sentence. "If we end it ourselves."

Alison suddenly smiled and looked down at her feet. Livvie glanced at her curiously "What?" She asked.

Alison shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. I was just trying to remember what it was like, you know, before when we didn't think that vampires were real." She laughed.

Livvie smiled. "Or angels?"

Alison agreed. "Point taken."

Livvie looked up at the sky and shivered. The sky darkened as the sun disappeared behind a set of clouds. In a matter of seconds the sky was completely pitch black. "God, it looks like a storm." She observed, burying her hands into her coat's pockets in a vain attempt to keep her hands warm from the biting wind.

Alison looked up at the sky with her as they continued their walk through the park. "Yeah, worst storm of the season, they say."

They stopped in front of the Pizza shack and ordered two hot chocolates. The girls paid for their drinks and waited patiently for hem. The teller finally placed the two cups in front of them.

Livvie accepted the hot cup from Alison as they searched for a place to sit, drink, and talk. "Thank you. I-I just wish this was all over . . . so I could enjoy just being at home celebrating the holidays with Caleb, Lauren, the twins, my Dad, and Lucy with my brother and sisters." Livvie bit her lip to keep from crying. She missed them so much.

Alison nodded. Closing her eyes, she too fought back tears. "Me too. I miss Rafe and Emma and the boys so much. God, I would give anything to have everything go back to the way it was just three months ago."

Livvie sighed, thinking back to their lives just a few months ago. We were all so happy, weren't we? She asked, giving Alison a small smile.

Alison agreed. "Yeah." But as she thought back to a particular incident not so long ago, she amended her previous assertion as a smile broke out on her face. "Except for Rafe and Caleb . . . when they were in the same room together. They were never happy when that happened."

Livvie smiled at the thought herself as she warmed her hands with her hot chocolate. She giggled. "I swear I saw Caleb shudder once when he saw Emma and Bryce playing with Lauren."

Alison laughed. "Yeah." She took a tentative sip of her hot drink. "Distracting Rafe with kisses was all I could do to restrain him from tearing the children apart. I thought he was going to have a heart attack right there and then! I mean what did they really expect us to do? Lucy is a part of both of our families and you and I are best friends . . . they are just going to have to get use to it and get along. I mean what else can they do? Put Bryce and Michael in a playpen to duke it out or something with rattles and stuffed animals as weapons?"

The girls laughed at that image.

Alison shook her head. "I can't believe that use to be our biggest problem."

Livvie nodded in agreement. "Me either." She hesitated before whispering her last few words. "But that was before-"

Alison glanced at Livvie, curiously, as she finished Livvie's sentence for her. "Ryan and his friends came to town." She frowned.

Livvie's voice dropped to a whisper as she tried to avoid Alison's gaze. "Yeah."

Alison watched Livvie's expression . . . did she detect a trace of guilt? Maybe Livvie was in love with this guy. "So?" She began, hoping to get some answers from her best friend.

Alison's accusation not passing her by, Livvie's gaze returned to her feet as they reached a park bench. "So?" Livvie questioned.

Alison sighed as they sat down. She couldn't believe Livvie was actually going to make her ask it. "Did you and Ryan have a thing-"

Livvie interrupted her. "No." She shook her head and mad a face. "Ew. Ew. No. He-he's . . ." She stopped. She couldn't find the words to describe it without telling her the full truth.

Alison placed it bluntly. "Obsessed with you."

Livvie took a sip of her drink. "He's in love with Natalia." She sighed, looking back up at Alison.

Alison's eyes widened. Who? Another one of Ryan's victims? "Natalia?" She asked. "Who's Natalia?"

Livvie shrugged causally. "Some ex-girlfriend of his. Ryan claims a vampire kidnapped her to make her his bride." She rolled her eyes.

Alison raised an eyebrow. "Claims? You don't believe him?"

Livvie glanced around them. "Personally, I think she left voluntarily." She confided, lowering her voice so the passerby wouldn't overhear.

Alison lifted up her hot chocolate to her lips and smiled. "Yeah . . . who wouldn't?" She said, eliciting a giggle from Livvie. "Ryan's not exactly right in the head."

Livvie agreed. "Yeah."

Alison's demeanor suddenly changed taking in account the seriousness of their situation. She hesitated. "I am sorry, Livvie, but it sounds like to me that you do really care for the guy."

Livvie sighed. "I do . . . I can't help it." She confessed.

Alison tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But you just said you didn't have a romantic relationship. What? Is he like the man that got away or something? Because I know Jack was your first." She questioned, curiously. What kind of hold, did this guy have on her?

Livvie hesitated before speaking. "Ryan is- She stopped. She wasn't exactly sure whether or not she should confide in Alison. After all not even Caleb knew the truth.

Alison drained the last of her hot chocolate from the cup and tossed it into the trash bin standing near them. "Is what, Livvie? Exactly what is he to you? Because I guarantee you that that is going to be the first question that pops out of your husband's mouth the next time you two are face to face. I mean you almost ran away with Ryan. Caleb is bound to want an explanation of why his wife turned to another man when she should have been at his side supporting him through a crisis of his own."

Livvie decided it was the right time to confess . . . . after all if they wanted to beat Andrei, she will need Alison on her side. "He's my brother."

Alison stared at her in disbelief. She shook her head as if to clear it. "I am sorry. I think I hallucinated. Did you say your brother?" She asked.

Livvie finished her drink and tossed it into the trash too. "My twin brother . . . and Matthew . . . he's my half-brother and half-cousin." She confessed, her gaze returning to her hands.

Alison gasped. "Oh my God. And Madison and Gwen?"

Livvie shook her head. "They're just friends. We all grew up in a lab together."

Alison's eyes widened. "Wait, are you telling me you grew up in a lab too?"

Livvie stood up and took a few steps forward. "Yes." She answered, nervously.

Alison stared at Livvie. "The same lab that turned them into valocks."

Livvie nodded. "Yes." She swallowed nervously.

Alison stood up and turned Livvie around to face her. "You were spared? Why?"

Livvie shivered involuntarily as she uttered the dreaded name. "Andrei."

Kevin approached the loft. He had searched Rachel's old apartment, the Lighthouse, the catacombs, and the villa but still no sign of Livvie. Wherever she was, she certainly did not want to be found. But why?

As he rounded the corner, he bumped into Ian. Great. Just when he had thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse. A frown crossed over Kevin's face as he coolly acknowledged the presence of his rival. "Ian."

Ian grimaced. He had been avoiding coming here for some time now. He would have preferred to talk to Lucy about this first . . . but as that saying said there is no time like the present.

After all, they all needed to move on with their lives. It was time for Kevin to know his place. Lucy and Ian loved each other and it was time Kevin respected that. "Collins." He cleared his throat nervously. "Before we go in, there is something you should know . . . it's about Lucy . . . about me and Lucy . . . our relationship."

Kevin brushed past Ian to the door. Now what? Wasn't it enough that he allowed Ian to live under his roof so that Lucy could be with Ian and the children? He had bowed out gracefully. It's not like he didn't know what went on between his ex-wife and her lover almost every night. Leave it to the Irish to blow things way out of proportion. He sighed. He really didn't need this right now. "Does it have anything to do with my daughter?

Ian shook his head. "No." He admitted as Kevin turned around to face him.

Kevin shrugged. "Then I don't want to hear about it. Whatever you need to say will have to wait. Bringing Livvie home safe and sound is my first priority." He turned towards the door and raised his hand to knock on the door.

Ian grabbed Kevin's arm stopping him. "I asked Lucy to marry me." He blurted out as he released Kevin.

Kevin turned around to face Ian and stared at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't find his voice. "What?" He finally managed to croak out.

Ian's eyes darted around the hallway never settling on one particular spot too longer, refusing to look at Kevin. He shuffled his feet, burying his hands deep into his pockets. "I thought you should to know, she hasn't said yes yet but-"

As the shock wore off, Kevin managed to pull his thoughts together and the longer he thought the angrier he became. "But you expect her to once Livvie is found." He accused.

Ian nodded. "Yes." He admitted, finally looking up at him.

Kevin shoved Ian. Ian stumbled backwards but he quickly regained his balance. Kevin's hands curled up into fists. "You sure know how to take advantage of tragedy . . . first with Eve and now with my wife."

Rafe slammed his fist into the crystal end table, frustrated. A few loose pages slipped off the table onto the floor. "The answer is here somewhere. It's in here. What is it? What is it? What is it?"

Lucy shifted a squirming Lauren from one arm to the other. "Did you figure anything out yet?"

Rafe shook his head, his eyes glued to the papers he held before him.

Lauren struggled against Lucy's arms. "Down." She pleaded. She looked up at Lucy pitifully. Her eyes full of unshed tears. Lucy sighed and placed Lauren gently down on the floor on her own feet. Lauren, using the couch as support, toddled to the end. Her eyes focused on her stuffed bear, Pookie, sitting on a toy chest a few feet away. Releasing her grip on the sofa's cushion, she used her arms for balance as she toddled the last few remaining feet across the room to the toy box by herself. Snatching the cherished plushed toy from its resting place, she hugged the bear to her chest. Her tears abated, she sat down on the floor her back pressing against the toy chest as she attempted to comfort herself.

Her eyes on the child, Lucy spoke to Rafe. "You've been at that for a while now. Why don't you give it a break?"

Rafe glanced up at his cousin. His resolve reflected in his eyes. "Alison is counting on me." Nothing was going to keep him from finding his wife. They have been through too much . . . he wasn't about to disappoint her now.

He should have known something was wrong. Alison lied to him. She looked him right in the eye and lied . . . for more than three months now. Alison. His sweet Alison. Initially Rafe had blamed Elizabeth. Elizabeth's erratic behavior and recent return to vampirism had placed everyone on edge . . . including Caleb. Elizabeth was a loose canon if there ever was one . . . just waiting to explode on any innocent victim in her path. As Caleb so accurately put before . . . Elizabeth had a unique way of annoying people . . . and oh boy did she know how to get under Rafe's skin. Rafe had wrongly assumed the stress of her mother's trial was responsible for Alison's uncharacteristic behavior. All those outings with Livvie . . . lies. Alison has been seeing Matthew all this time. All lies.

How did Andrei find Matthew and Ryan? How?

Suddenly a loud voice pierced the silence. Rafe glanced at the door.

Lucy's head shot up as Kevin's voice vibrated throughout the loft.

"Go right ahead! You' still a phony, and I can see right through you. You were a vampire long before you ever had fangs."

Caleb sat in the rocking chair feeding Michael his bottle. He glanced over to the crib where Tara slept peacefully. Once fed, she had fallen right to sleep. Initially, they gave him quite a bit of trouble. Unaccustomed to night bottle-feedings, they had refused to accept the bottles Caleb offered them. Once they had realized Livvie wasn't around to nurse them, they quickly gave in and drank their milk.

Lucky for him, Lauren readily accepted any bottle or sippie cup offered to her. Once the twins were born, she was quickly weaned off breast milk to make things easier on Livvie. It sort of became a ritual for them. Caleb would take care of Lauren's night feedings while Livvie took care of the twins. Then once the children were all fed, they would switch and Livvie would tuck Lauren in while Caleb did the same for the twins. The only time they deviated from their routine was when Caleb had to work late. Otherwise, tonight was the first time they had broke tradition . . . which didn't suit very well with the twins.

Michael's eyes were half-closed as he drained the last of the milk from the bottle. Caleb lowered the bottle from the baby's mouth and wiped the boy's chin. After putting Michael over his shoulder and burping him, Caleb stood up and moved in between both cribs. He laid the child down into his bed and tucked him in. Caleb checked on them one last time and gave each child a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. "Good night, little ones."

Caleb turned off the small lamps on the dresser table and turned on the baby monitors. He moved down the hallway back into the bedroom. He couldn't get Livvie off his mind. Her words kept reverberating in his head.

"_It's better this way. It time for us to make a clean break. I-I can't hurt you anymore. All I do is bring you pain and hardship. Please don't try to find me. I love you_."

She can't hurt him any more? Didn't she know that being apart from her is what hurts the most? He was going crazy not knowing where she is, who she is with, if she's ok, if she's hurt or why she left, or what she felt she was protecting him from. She consumed his every thought. The thought of losing her was unbearable. To have felt a love that reached down into your soul and strips it of all the fear and doubt . . . a love that consumed your every moment that you would do anything for . . . just to have it all ripped away in an instance- that is what hurt the most.

What did she think she was protecting him from? Maybe Andrei . . . it's possibility . . . she has done that before . . . offering herself in exchange for his life and the lives of their children. But this time, he couldn't help but feel that it was different. He didn't know how or why. All he knew was that this time, it was indeed different.

But then again . . . how did her secret figure into everything? And how did Andrei find Matthew and Ryan? And why now?

Tired of all the endless questions swirling in his head, Caleb moved to the nightstand. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number.

A woman answered. "Si?"

Caleb began to speak in Italian. "Buongiorno, Maria. Hai visto Olivia?

Maria answered as best she could.

Caleb sighed in disappointment. If Andrei had Livvie, he would have taken to the Manor. No question about that. Caleb tried one last time. "Sei sicuro?" He asked.

Maria repeated her earlier claim. No one has seen Livvie since the night Mother Morley had returned. She apologized for inability to help and asked if he needed to speak with his mother, father, or grandmother.

Caleb rejected the offer and thanked her. "No. No, grazie."

He hung up the phone and dialed another number.

This time a young man answered the phone. "Hello?"

Caleb spoke briskly. "Jimmy, it's me. I got an assignment for you."

Jimmy smirked and twirled the phone cord around his finger. Finally, some work. Now maybe some of his many talents will be put to good use. "What do you need?" He asked.

Suddenly, loud voices erupted from the other room. Caleb frowned and looked towards the living room. Ignoring the commotion, he relayed his instructions. "Olivia's missing . . . I don't care what it costs. You hire whoever or whatever you need. You find Olivia and bring her to me. Do you understand me?" He instructed.

Jimmy nodded even though he knew Caleb couldn't see him. "Yeah, Boss. Whatever you say. I'll find her. Is there anything else?" He asked, hopefully, wanting to be of more help. The more help Jimmy provided, the more he got as payment . . . and right now he needed all the money he could get.

Caleb walked around the room with the cordless phone in his hand. "I need you to connect me to Phillip." With his free hand, he pulled out Livvie's wedding band from his pocket.

Jimmy smiled with glee. "Sure thing." He turned around to gaze at a man with four fingers and one eye and handed him the phone.

Casey appeared in the room to Caleb's annoyance. "Hey, Caleb?" She asked nervously, gazing around the room.

Caleb gestured that he was on the phone. "Not now, Casey." He snapped, glaring at her.

Casey bit her lip. She decided to bite the bullet. "I - It's about Livvie."

Caleb hesitated for a minute before speaking. "Hold on a second. What?" He turned his attention to the angel.

Casey shifted from one foot to the other. "May-maybe you should just give her some time . . . let her come back home on her own." She suggested.

A loud crash resonated throughout the apartment.

Caleb slammed his fist into the dresser in his frustration. "I don't have time for this, Casey. Make yourself useful and go see what is going on out there and stop bugging me . . . and make sure they don't wake up the twins." He commanded. He turned back to his prior conversation. "Sorry, Phillip."

Phillip grunted. "What do ya want? I am a busy man. I have seven werewolves to skin alive, a warlock to be maimed, and a sprite that needs her tubes tied. "

Caleb turned over Livvie's ring in his hand. Closing his hand into a fist, he spoke. "I need you to get rid of a valock for me. Ryan Hart."

Ian straightened up and stared right into Kevin's eyes. "Yeah. First off, Lucy is not your wife. She's your ex-wife. And there's a reason for that. And I'm not fooling myself. She would have waited for you for always. But you hurt her and you kept hurting her until she had no choice." He responded, defensively.

Kevin looked away. "And there you were with open arms." He stated bitterly.

Ian crossed his arms across his chest. "Why don't you get a life for yourself. I love her."

Kevin laughed. He stepped forward towards Ian. "You say you're in love with Lucy? Is that what you call it? You know, funny thing, Ian. I had a life until you came along and decided yet again that I had a wife you couldn't stay away from." He scoffed cynically.

Ian's own hands curled up into fists. "Yeah, and this isn't the place. We should be concentrating on finding Alison and Livvie. "

Kevin threw his hands up in the air. He gestured towards the door angrily. "This isn't the place? Now you are concerned about my daughter's welfare? Maybe you should have thought of that before you walked in and threw that little piece of information into my face." He yelled.

Ian lowered his voice. "I just wanted to let you know that there is nothing you can do to change our love. The manipulation stops here."

Kevin's mouth dropped open. What has he done to manipulate them? He practically cleared the way for them. "Manipulation . . . what are you suggesting?" He demanded.

Ian glanced at the door warily. He desperately wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. He didn't want Lucy to overhear them. He lowered his voice. "I only meant-"

Kevin interrupted heatedly. He grabbed Ian by the shirt. "You think I am using my own daughter's disappearance as a means to get back into Lucy's bed."

Ian's last bit of patience ran out. He shot Kevin an icy glare. "How do I even know you didn't set this up? It's just convenient that the two girls Lucy has mothered for the past six years has just disappeared without a trace, isn't it? And here you are spearheading a search for them with . . . surprise . . . Lucy. I think you wanted this from the very beginning. You wanted to try to find a way to maneuver yourself back into Lucy's life." He accused.

Kevin's voice rose, his grip tightening on Ian's shirt. "How dare you? How dare you suggest I would risk my daughter's life like that? How dare you insinuate that I don't love my daughter? You hypocritical bastard! You try to pass yourself off as some kind of a hero, the rescuer to every woman who ever needed a shoulder to cry on. But the truth is you just want to sleep with every woman you meet."

Ian's eyes turned red. His voice rose. "You think you're the only one that's angry? I'm starting a life with Lucy, trying to build a home together, and never in a million years did I think you'd be part of that. But here we are, living with you. And I understand it's what's best for Christina and your other children . . . and it's what's best for Lucy."

Kevin's blood began to boil. "Well, there is something you have to consider . . . every time I look at Lucy I see the woman I've been in love with practically since the first day I stepped into this town." Kevin explained. "And when I look at you, I just see the man who's sleeping with her."

Ian shoved Kevin away. He glanced back at the door again. "I'm warning you –"

Kevin shoved Ian back again. "Go right ahead! You're still a phony, and I can see right through you. You were a vampire long before you ever had fangs."

Ian grabbed Kevin by the neck and lifted him right off the ground, his fangs bared.

Alison gasped. "What?" Her hand flew to her mouth.

Livvie repeated her claim. "Andrei is the reason I was never turned into a valock." Her voice shook as tears welled up in her eyes.

Alison didn't know what to say. "What are you saying?" She asked.

Livvie took a deep breath and tried to answer Alison's question as best she could. "I am saying that the only reason I was spared from the experimentation was because of Andrei. This-this doctor, Robert, worked for him. Robert was a close colleague of my mom . . . I mean my Aunt Rachel. My real mother . . . her condition was deteriorating. My grandmother and aunt were desperate to find some way to save her so when Robert asked her to help in this mysterious top-secret project, she agreed. Robert promised to help her find a cure for my mom if she in turn helped him create a superhuman army. My mother . . . she was raped by my uncle and as a result she got pregnant with my brother Brian . . . which you know now as Matthew." She explained, wrapping her arms around herself.

Alison laid her hand on Livvie's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh my God."

Livvie glanced up at the sky so she wouldn't have to see the look of pity on Alison's face. "Only she didn't tell my father what had happened and she kept it a secret. But my mother . . . she didn't want Brian. So my Aunt Rachel took him as a test subject in her experiment. A few years later, my mother got pregnant again . . . with twins. She told my father she had an abortion and that was it. For three years, I spent the day with my aunt at the lab but at night I stayed with my mother and grandmother. When-when she died, Aunt Rachel never took me home ever again . . . I stayed at the lab permanently with the others. I-I didn't know I had brothers . . . all I knew that was there were other children living under the same conditions I was. One day, they used Brian in their final stage experiment . . . he went crazy . . . we thought he had died. From then on, the doctors began the treatments gradually . . . but they decided to save me for last . . . so they could see the effects of the treatment on a child who was raised under the proper conditions all her life. When I was fourteen . . . we-we tried to escape . . . I was caught but the others . . . they left me. That's when I saw him, Ali. I saw Andrei . . . even when Caleb introduced him to me a few years ago, I couldn't recognize him . . . I only saw him that once."

Alison shook her head in disbelief. "What? I-I don't understand. He had a thing for you even then?"

Her voice shook as she said her husband's name. "No. He had a thing for Caleb."

Alison shuddered. "Bad choice of words. Ew."

A tear ran down Livvie's cheek. She hastily brushed it away with the back of her hand. She sniffled. "He-he saw me . . . and he instructed the doctors not to turn me into a valock when I turned 15. He wanted me human . . . he said he had another use for me. Andrei wanted me human so Caleb could and would fall in love with me because-because I-I looked so much like her! Vampires couldn't fall in love with a full-blown valock . . . which were what they were planning on making me. Brian was the only one they tried that on but they thought that had failed . . . so I was going to be their second chance. But Andrei changed their plans. The doctors moved me away from the others when they were recaptured and placed me in another room. Eventually, they did escape and again they left me behind."

She didn't know what to say, she was speechless. "Oh, Livvie-" She started, hugging her friend.

Livvie brushed away the warm tears cascading down her cheeks. "Don't you understand? Andrei was hoping the past would repeat itself and Caleb would kill me or I would kill him." She cried, her body shaking with sobs.

That got Phillip's attention. Last he heard, valocks were extinct. But Phillip was never one to ask any questions about the mystical world. What really intrigued him was the fact that Caleb just asked him to off someone for him. A Morley asking for a hit? They usually preferred to do the killing themselves. The more personal . . . the greater the satisfaction they had watching the life being drained away from an enemy. He raised an eyebrow in his amusement. "And how exactly do you expect me to get rid of Mr. Hart?"

Another shout interrupted the stillness of the night. Caleb sighed in his frustration. What was going on in there? They were trying his last nerve. Attempting to ignore the commotion, he finished his order. "Whatever it takes to get rid of him." He slipped the ring back into his pocket.

Phillip couldn't help but inquiry into Caleb's motives. A Morley not wanting to get his hands dirty . . . unlikely . . . unless he wanted his involvement in the person's death kept a secret . . . which in itself was a rarity. The Morleys enjoyed being feared. "You're going to an awful lot of trouble. I take it you two have some bad history."

Caleb admitted the truth. "Well, this really isn't about me. I'm doing it for someone else. And believe me, she's definitely worth the trouble." He said hoping that would satisfy Phillip's annoying curiosity.

Phillip laughed. He was amused. Since when did Caleb ever have to resort to murder to get a girl into his bed? He never had any trouble before . . . even with stiff competition. "You're doing this for some chick? Is that what you're telling me?" He asked.

Caleb moved to the window. "What I do for Olivia is really none of your concern, Phillip." He said, gazing out of the window.

Phillip frowned. Wait, that name sounded awfully familiar . . . it couldn't be. "Olivia? That's that girl you had me track down her mother and grandmother in Arizona a few months back."

Growing tired of this game, Caleb snapped. "I just said this is none of your concern."

Phillip narrowed his eyes and turned around to look at Jimmy who shrugged. "So what? You in love with her?" He asked.

Jimmy mimicked kissing noises. Phillip smacked him in the head and shushed him.

Caleb turned away from the window and moved to the bed. "What is it with all the questions? Just tell Jimmy to find Olivia and get rid of Ryan. Am I asking too much?" He asked sarcastically.

Phillip glanced at Jimmy again who shrugged. He couldn't believe his ears. Has Caleb lost his mind? It's just a girl for crying out loud. He could have any woman he wanted, why bother with this one? "Because he gets in the way of your plans for the lady." He observed.

Caleb nodded. "Once I get Ryan out of the way, Olivia will be mine, just the way it should be."

"Go right ahead! You're still a phony, and I can see right through you. You were a vampire long before you ever had fangs."

Lucy gasped. "That's Doc!" She exclaimed. She moved towards the door.

Rafe frowned and glanced at Emma and Lauren. "And Ian." He grabbed Lucy's arm, preventing her from opening the door. "Wait." He gestured towards the children whose eyes were glued to the television.

Lucy glanced at the door anxiously. Oh, she hoped she wasn't too late. "Right, the children. The children." She bit her lip, her thoughts racing. She leaned towards the television and turned it off.

Emma scrunched up her face into a pout. "Blue!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Kevin's voice echoed throughout the loft.

Rafe picked Emma up from the couch and placed on her on the floor onto her feet. "Here, angel. Take Lauren to the kitchen. I am sure your Auntie Livvie left a few cookies out for you and Lauren to snack on." He scooped Lauren up from the floor and placed her also on her own feet.

Lucy shifted from one foot to the other, impatiently. "She did?" She questioned.

Rafe waved his hand towards the kitchen. "Now she did. Go on, sweetie. Help Lauren." He shared a look with Lucy. Lauren wasn't very steady on her own feet yet. He just hoped with Emma's help, Lauren could get to the kitchen on her own two feet without any major incidences.

Emma looked up at her father with a confused look but she did as he said. She took Lauren's free hand and helped the toddling baby and bear to the doorway. "Yes, Daddy. Let's go, Lauren." She talked to Lauren as if the one-year-old could answer her back and carry an intelligent conversation. "I hope its chocolate chip cookies. They're my favorite."

As the children disappeared passed the doorway, Lucy moved across the room to the door with Rafe close at her heels. Flinging the door opened, she stepped outside to see Kevin pulling himself to his feet. He threw all his weight against Ian, knocking him into the wall opposite from her. Ian regained his balance and grabbed Kevin by the neck. Lifting Kevin up from the floor, he flung him across the hall.

Lucy screamed, her hands flying to her mouth. "Kevin! Ian! Stop this! Stop this right now!"

Rafe slipped past Lucy and moved in front of Ian, restraining him. Ian's eyes were red and his fangs bared. Kevin picked himself off the floor. He wiped blood from his lip. "And you thought I was the crazy one in this marriage?" Kevin yelled, breathing heavily. He pointed to Ian. "That is what you brought into our home . . . that monster is what you willingly brought into our children's lives. And now they will have to suffer the consequences for the rest of their lives."

Ian lunged at Kevin, Rafe held him back. "Monster! Monster? I think you are talking to the wrong person here. It's all Livvie's fault. Your daughter brought the real monster into our lives and now we are all paying for it! She brought him here! She chose to love Caleb and now look at us! We are all suffering . . . people are dying, and what for? So your daughter and Caleb can be together? Rafe ought to kill them both right now and end this nightmare." Ian roared, straining against Rafe's grip.

Kevin took a few steps forward. Lucy moved between Kevin and Ian and Rafe. "You or Rafe won't lay a hand on her." Kevin threatened.

Ian laughed as Lucy looked on nervously. "What, are you going to stop me or Rafe? You're forgetting Rafe is a vampire slayer . . . it's his job."

Kevin shook his head. "You are the one who doesn't understand . . . as long as Caleb roams this earth so will Rafe. Rafe's life rests on the balance of good and evil. When Caleb goes, so will Rafe and I have a feeling Rafe wants to watch his children grow up and grow old with his wife." His eyes locked with Lucy.

Lucy tore her eyes from Kevin and looked down onto the floor. Ian glanced at Lucy. "What is he talking about?" He asked uneasily.

Rafe stared at Kevin in surprise. "How did you know?"

Kevin smirked. "Livvie told me." He answered.

Rafe glanced over at Lucy. "Ok, ok. That's enough. Let's go. I want the both of you inside." He pushed Ian towards the door. "Go."

Ian turned around and shot Kevin an icy glare before stepping inside. Avoiding Kevin's eyes, Lucy followed, her head down.

Rafe turned to Kevin. "You might want to keep in mind that your three grandchildren are in there before you start anything up again." Kevin looked at Rafe in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but Rafe beat him to the punch. "Don't ask it's a long story. Just keep in mind, your daughter's children are in there with their father . . . who's extremely cranky by the way. And I don't have time to play referee. I need to find Alison." He turned back inside.

Kevin followed Rafe inside.

"Don't try to make me the bad guy, Rafe, not after Ian has been mooning over Lucy for years now . . . even when the four of us were trying to work things out after this whole ring and changed reality mess. He's the one who didn't have enough respect to follow through the agreement the three of us made. He couldn't keep it in his pants. Well, at least this has the ring of the familiar to it, doesn't it? You stealing a wife of mine."

Ian stopped in the middle of the room. He whirled around to face Kevin. "You drove her away, Kevin."

Rafe sank into the couch and picked up a few sheets of the papers Alison sent to look over. "Ian, Ian, easy." He glanced over at Kevin. "And, you, you're not helping. That's enough."

Lucy wrung her hands nervously. "Ian. Kevin. Please? Just give it a rest . . . at least for now?" She pleaded, locking eyes with Ian.

Ian ignored her plead and turned to Kevin. "I'm not going to let her go without a fight."

Kevin stood in front of Ian, holding his arms out. "You want to take me out? Go ahead and take your best shot." He said, challenging Ian.

Ian throws Kevin on the ground and they continue fighting. "No problem."

Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "Come on, stop it!" She screamed.

Rafe leaped off the couch. "Hey!" That's enough!"

Casey emerged from the bedroom. "Ok, I just thought you should know Caleb- She stopped when she saw Ian and Kevin struggling on the floor.

Rafe moved to the two men fighting on the floor. "Can I get some help here?"

Casey moved to his side. Rafe grabbed Ian's arm as Ian prepared to punch Kevin. Ian threw his arm back, hitting Rafe square in the jaw. Casey's arm shot out to grab Kevin and pull him away to safety when Ian leapt up knocking her into the bar. It overturned sending glass flying around the room. Kevin saw a candlestick lying in the floor. Crawling towards it, he extended his arm towards it when Ian grabbed him the shirt and threw him into the wall. Kevin fell onto the floor in a heap. Rafe rose to his feet to defend Casey as she lay unconscious on the floor. Ian lashed out at him.

With a quick punch, Rafe reeled backwards falling into the television set. As glass scattered, a scream rang in the air. "Daddy!"

Lucy whipped her head around to see Emma standing in the doorway hand-in hand with Lauren. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Daddy! Daddy!" She moved forward, releasing Lauren's hand, her lip quivering.

Lauren lost her balance and gently sunk into the floor still clutching her bear. Her own wail was soon joined by the twins from the nursery.

Rafe lifted up his head from the floor. "Emma, stay where you are!" he commanded. He used his arms to push himself off the ground. His head was spinning.

Ian held his head. It was as if he couldn't control himself. The urge to kill was so strong. He could hardly breathe and his heart was pounding. Blood rushed to his head. He began to convulse.

Lucy moved forward to touch him but Kevin grabbed her ankle from he laid on the floor. Yanking on her ankle, he pulled her down. "Lucy, no! He's out of control."

Lucy tried to pry Kevin's hand off her ankle. "I have to! He needs me!"

With a wild roar, Ian turns over the sofa.

Kevin tried to plead with Lucy as he glanced at Emma and Lauren. Emma was trying to find a way over some overturned furniture to her father. "What he needs you can't give him!"

Rafe got to his feet. He turned to them. "He's right, Lucy. It's too dangerous." He looked over to his daughter who was trying to unsuccessfully climb over a piece of furniture. "Emma, I told you to stay where you are!"

Ian moved behind Rafe, his fangs bared.

Emma screamed and pointed behind him. "Daddy, look out!" She cried.

Ian grabbed Rafe by the throat and pushed him to the floor on his knees and he is standing over him with his fangs bared and eyes red.

Suddenly Ian flies across the room, hits the wall and lands on the floor by the fireplace.

Kevin, Rafe, and Lucy lifted their heads to see Caleb standing in the doorway of the bedroom. His own eyes red. His arm outstretched. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

Lauren who couldn't see over the furniture cried out. "Daddy!"

Caleb moved across the room and pushed the furniture out of the way. Emma scurried past him in a desperate attempt to reach her father. Rafe was still on his knees, gasping for breath. She threw her arms around Rafe. Rafe wrapped his arms around Emma, soothingly. "It's ok, baby. It's ok. Daddy's fine."

Lauren lifted up her arms reaching for Caleb to pick her up. The twins' cries rang in the air. Caleb scooped her up and held her tight. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go check on your baby brother and sister." He turned to the others. His mouth in a firm line. "He'll be out for a few hours . . . but the urge is too strong . . . he'll need to feed eventually. Like I told you before, it's strong. You can't fight it." He stepped towards the hall to where the nursery was located.

Alison looked up at the sky, stunned with her friend's revelation. "Wow. So I guess in a way . . . Caleb's love really did save you, huh?" She took Livvie's hand in her own and squeezed it comfortingly. "Oh, Livvie. I think I understand what you are so afraid of. You don't want Caleb to think that your sole purpose in life was to-"

Grief, horror and guilt washed over Livvie like a waterfall. She broke down again into sobs. "Kill the man I love . . . and I am. I am killing him slowly."

Alison wrapped her arms around Livvie as she tried to comfort her friend. " Livvie-" She started.

Though grateful for her friend's comfort, Livvie pulled away from Alison as she tried to brush away her tears with her hand. "No, Alison! It's true. It's true." Her fear evident in her eyes.

Alison sighed. "Livvie-"

Livvie shook her head, determined to put everything out in the open. "I have to say this. Because of Andrei, my loving Caleb can destroy him, I mean, I am literally poisoned. I am poison to the man I love. He's going to hate me." She said, revealing her worst fear.

Alison swallowed nervously. "You love each other." She insisted. In her heart, she truly believed love could overcome any obstacle.

Livvie bit her lip. "No matter how hard I try to deny it . . . I fulfilled my purpose . . . I did destroy him, Ali! I drove a stake right through his heart! And it's because of me that he lost his legacy! Everything bad that has ever happened to him was because of me! It's all my fault. All my fault. It's all because of me . . . because I fulfilled Andrei's plan. I helped Andrei. And when Caleb finds out, he's going to hate me." She sank onto the bench, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Alison sat down next to her. "No, no. Don't say that, Livvie. He won't hate you. He could never hate you, he loves you too much." She commanded as she grabbed Livvie by the shoulders shaking her.

Livvie pulled away from Alison's grasp and buried her face in her hands, once again her shoulders shaking with her sobs. It seemed like all she did these days was cry. "He's going to think I tricked him . . . that all this time . . . it was all lies. That I never loved him . . . that I was only pretending this whole time." She sobbed.

Alison hugged her friend again and whispered. "Livvie, no."

Lucy ran to Ian's side. She pulled his head onto her lap. "Oh my God, Ian. I am so sorry. So sorry. But it's ok because I am going to make everything all right again. Ok?" She promised, smoothing Ian's hair. She kissed his forehead lovingly.

Kevin closed his eyes at the image. Opening them, he took a deep breath rose from the ground and brushed off his clothing. This was not the time to start feeling sorry for himself. He had to concentrate on his daughter. On Livvie . . . and on bringing her home. He glanced around at the room. "This is great. Just Great. Livvie's going to love this."

Rafe stood up with Emma in his arms. "If she ever comes back."

Lucy glanced up at Rafe from the floor. "What do you mean if she ever comes back? Of course, she'll come back. Livvie would never leave her children without their mother." She stroked Ian's face.

Rafe shook his head, holding Emma tight as she cried. "She would if she thought that was what was best for them. Livvie claimed she had to leave in order to keep Caleb safe . . . she thought she was protecting him."

Kevin stared at him incredously. "Protect him? Protect him from what?" He asked, taking a few steps away from Lucy and Ian towards Rafe.

Rafe shrugged. "I don't know. Caleb asked but she never answered him."

Emma whimpered, tugging on Rafe's shirt collar. "Daddy, where's Mommy?" She asked, sniffling.

Rafe sighed heavily. He kissed the top of her head. "She-she's . . . Mommy is visiting grandma." He lied.

Emma tilted her head. "Grandma? Nana Lizabeth? Why?" She asked, narrowing eyes suspiciously. Even as young as she was, she knew her grandmother wasn't a very well-liked member of this community.

Rafe smiled gently. She was perceptive, he'll give her that. But she has been through enough the past few days. She didn't need to worry about her mother too. He didn't want to burden her with adult problems at such a young age. "She's your mommy's mommy." Rafe chided.

Emma wasn't one to give up that easily. She wrinkled her nose and persisted in her questioning. "No one likes her . . . not even Mommy. She's a sorry excuse for a human being."

Rafe held back a laugh. "Where did you hear that?" He asked.

Emma looked straight into Rafe's eyes. "Uncle Caleb." She answered, defiantly.

Lucy snickered. Kevin let out a chuckle. "He would know." Kevin said, walking over to where Casey laid on the floor. He bent down and took her pulse.

Rafe winced. "Angel, don't call him that. Caleb's not your uncle. He will never be your uncle. Never say that."

Emma shook her head boldly. "That is what Mommy said to call him."

Rafe sighed. "Well, your Mommy made a mistake. She should have never told you to say that."

Emma smiled, giving Rafe a look of pure innocence, she tilted her head. "But Daddy . . . Mommy never makes mistakes. She's perfect. You said so yourself." She replied, nodding, her curls bouncing.

Kevin shook his head smiling as he helped Casey up. Casey groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

Lucy laughed. Rafe shot her a dark look. "Not funny, Lucy. HE'S NOT a member of this family."

Emma glanced over at Lucy. "But Auntie Lulu is Auntie Livvie's Mommy . . . isn't she family?" She argued.

Rafe sighed heavily.

Kevin glanced at his watch. "Rafe, it's almost eight. Why don't I take Emma back to her brothers at the villa. Eve and Serena are still there with Christina and the other children. They can watch her as you finish your work here." He offered. He couldn't stand to stay there much longer watching Lucy fawn over Ian.

Rafe nodded. "That'll be great. Thanks." He turned to Emma. "How about that, angel?"

Emma shook her head. "But I am not sleepy." She whispered, trying to cover a yawn with her hand.

Rafe smiled. "Time for bed." Kevin took Emma from Rafe's arms.

Emma yawned again and rested her sleepy head on Kevin's shoulder. "Good night, Daddy."

Rafe watched Kevin leave with his daughter. "Sweet dreams, angel."

Livvie pulled back and stood up shakily on her feet. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "You know what Andrei will say . . . he'll lie and say I have been working him all this time!"

Alison jumped to her feet. "Caleb won't believe that. He would never believe that." She grabbed Livvie by the shoulders and turned her around to face her. "Livvie, listen to me. The most important thing you need to do is tell Caleb the truth."

Livvie shook her head, fear gripping her heart. "I can't. I'll lose him!" Overcome with emotion, Livvie had to step back a bit.

Alison sighed heavily. "But if Andrei tells him first-"

Livvie buried her face into her hands. "Oh, God. What am I going to do?" She asked her voice full of tears. "I love him so much, Ali. I can't lose him . . . I just can't. I never felt a love like this-"

Alison smiled sympathetically. "How could you? You grew up in a lab . . . God, I can't imagine what that is like." A disturbing question hit her as they began walking again. "What-what did they do to you?" She asked, curiously.

Livvie brushed away her tears. "They-they mostly played mind games with me. When I was younger they use to put me in a container of water and all I remember is that as the water rose higher and higher I heard in the back . . . this voice echoed . . . and he wouldn't stop."

Alison tilted her head as they walked passed a frozen fountain. "Stop what?"

Livvie glanced up at the sky as small snowflakes began to fall. "Saying that nobody loved me . . . no body would ever love me . . . that I didn't deserve to be loved. He said I'll be alone for the rest of my life . . . that that was my destiny. " She confided, swallowing nervously.

Alison's hand flew to her mouth. She gasped. "Oh my God. Livvie, do you hear yourself? It's no wonder you chose Caleb over Jack . . . Caleb promised you an eternity of love and happiness- oh, I see . . . that was their point. They wanted to make you vulnerable . . . they wanted you to cave into Caleb's promises."

Livvie sighed. "And I did. But it was so much more than that, Ali." She admitted. A smile played on her lips as she thought of her husband. Livvie pictured Caleb, tall and strong. A leader. Smart and quick. She thought about the way he held her in his arms so tightly, as if she were his prisoner. And she thought about his kisses . . . exciting and frightening at the same time . . . so warm and tender at times . . . and then so passionate that he leaves her breathless. "Oh, it was amazing, Ali. The way he would talk to me, the way he would look at me. It's like I've known him forever. It was—"

Alison finished her sentence, recalling the way Livvie described it a few years when she first met Caleb. "Nothing you've ever experienced before."

Livvie nodded. "And never will again. I-I can't imagine a life without him . . . without his love." She brushed away her tears.

Alison shook her head. "I know. Livvie, I don't think they expected you to fall in love with him. Remember? Your love brought him back to life . . . twice. I bet they didn't expect that. Andrei wanted him dead but you kept bringing him back to life." She pointed out.

What Alison said made sense. But Livvie still couldn't shake off her fear. "No, I guess not. And I do love him. I love him so much . . . Ali, I am so scared. What if I lose him?" She asked, biting her lip to keep from crying . . . again. All she has done the last few days was cry and she was tired of it.

Alison took Livvie's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Don't worry Livvie. I'll help you . . . if our plan works . . . Caleb will never have to know. Your secret will be safe forever." She sighed. "If you have any doubts, now's the time to speak.

Shivering, Livvie pulled her coat closer to her body. "I don't. It's just a little scary, that's all."

Alison smiled sympathetically. She buried her hands into her coat pockets. "I wish there was another way, but we both know Caleb can't do it . . . it's against their rules. And Rafe . . . this is my battle . . . not his. Are you sure you are up to this?" She asked.

Livvie hesitated. "It's worth the risk if it ends this."

Alison nodded. She completely understood. "Good. Now all we have to do is discuss how."

Livvie gestured to Alison's purse. "What about what's in your purse?" She suggested.

Alison thought about it for a minute before finally deciding against it. "No. No. It's too risky. I could hit you . . . besides what if someone hears it . . . I don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Livvie went through the list in her head. "Something a little more subtle?" She asked.

Alison nodded.

Livvie slipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small vial of a dark red substance. "Like a liquid?"

Alison gasped and snatched the vial from Livvie's hand. She stopped walking. Livvie slowed to a halt next to her. Alison turned to face Livvie. "Oh my God. I don't believe it. Where-where did you get this?" She stammered, staring at Livvie in awe.

Livvie shrugged. "I found it."

Alison tilted her head. She raised her eyebrows at Livvie, frowning slightly. "You found it? Yeah right. Please, who do you think you are talking to?" She frowned.

Livvie crossed her arms across her chest. "I did." She insisted, hugging herself.

Alison laughed. "I don't believe you. You're telling me this just fell into your lap?" She asked.

Livvie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to soothe her frayed nerves. "Yes . . . I was cleaning and-"

Alison stopped her mid-sentence. "Cleaning! You found this while cleaning? Are you telling me Caleb just left this somewhere laying on the floor in the loft where Lauren could have easily picked it up? No. I don't believe it. I don't believe you."

Livvie sighed and looked down at her feet guiltily. "I took it as a precaution." She whispered.

Alison grabbed Livvie by the shoulders and shook her. "Oh my God, Livvie! Have you lost your mind! Haven't you learned your lesson by now! You stole this from Caleb! Didn't you? Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Alison demanded. Livvie remained silent. Alison shoved Livvie back. She slapped her own forehead. "I can't believe you!"

Livvie looked up at Alison with angry tears in her eyes. Her voice rose. "I had no choice!" She cried. She turned around and took a few steps forward. "I had no choice!" Livvie repeated. She turned to face Alison. She pointed towards the docks. "I love that man! I love my children! I would protect them with my life. MY LIFE, Alison! If there ever came a time when their lives are at risk . . . I wouldn't hesitate to use this, Alison. Not for a second."

Alison sighed, defeated. "Ok, ok. I see your point. But, Livvie, if Caleb finds out-"

Livvie shook her head. "He won't. He won't." Her words failing to project the confidence she was trying to maintain.

Alison shot Livvie a baffled look. "How can you be so sure?"

Livvie tore her gaze away from Alison. "I-I replaced it." She bit her lip nervously.

Alison repeated Livvie's words. "You replaced it."

Livvie nodded. "The vial."

Alison stared at her incredously. "You replaced it with an empty vial." She tried to keep a straight face. "A-an em-empty vial?" A giggle escaped from her mouth. Livvie shot her an icy glare. "An empty vial?" She laughed. She reached over and tugged on a lock of Livvie's hair.

Livvie slapped Alison's hand away. "What are you doing?" She asked, curiously.

Alison suppressed her laughter. "Just making sure you are still a brunette."

Livvie stared at her. "Why?"

Alison shook her head amusedly. "Because that is one of the stupidest things you have ever done! Did you have a blonde moment maximus or what? Seriously, Livvie, what the hell were you thinking?"

Livvie glared. "I didn't! I found it while I was doing the laundry . . . Caleb walked in looking for the shirt he had left it in so I did the first thing that came into my mind . . . I slipped the vial into my pocket . . . and . . . and-"

Alison narrowed her eyes. "And you slipped another into his pocket."

Livvie swallowed nervously. "Not exactly."

Alison sighed. "Livvie, what did you do?"

Livvie looked down at her feet. "I-I seduced him."

Alison nearly snorted. "You did what?"

Livvie shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do! What? Do you think I carry empty vials in my pocket every day? No. So I had to buy myself some time . . . not that that was the worse thing to do in the world." She admitted.

Alison took a deep breath. "And-and Caleb didn't notice?"

Livvie shook her head. "No, because the next day I told him I found a vial in his pocket and I placed in the safe for safe-keeping."

Alison frowned. "How-how long have you had it?" She asked.

Livvie thought back. "About a month. It was right before Caleb left for Romania and right after I found out Matthew was Brian." She changed the subject quickly. "So how are we going to do this?"

Alison hesitated before answering. She knew that this will be awfully hard on her friend. She can't possible imagine what she was going through. She hated to ask her to do this. "Livvie, I-I just need to know how far you are willing to go- I mean . . . God, I am sorry. I shouldn't ask you this . . . it's just too disgusting . . . I-I can't ask you to-"

Livvie finished her sentence. "Play a game with him?" She whispered. Livvie took a breath shaking away the horrible memories. "Alison . . . as I said before . . . I'll do whatever it takes to put an end to this nightmare. And I will." Her voice shook with emotion.

Alison hugged Livvie. "Thank you."

Livvie spotted a familiar face in the crowd coming towards them. "Alison, thank me later. We got company." She saw that Jamal was looking around at the people milling around them, maybe he hasn't seen them yet. "Jamal's coming straight at us. Back up slowly and don't make any sudden movements, maybe he hasn't seen us yet."

Suddenly Jamal looked straight at them. Alison gasped. "He saw us!"

Livvie grabbed Alison's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. "This way!"

Jamal chased after them, he began to push through the crowd to get to them. "Livvie! Alison! Wait! Come back here!"

As Lucy finished cleaning up the last of the broken glass, Caleb walked in with Lauren. Casey, Rafe, and Kevin were no where to be seen.

Caleb glanced at where Ian sat on the floor still unconscious, his back against the wall. His hands and feet restrained. "You're lucky I don't sue you for destruction of property." He commented causally.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She straightened up. "Now why would you want to do that when you could just as easily snap your fingers and the place will be just how you left it."

Caleb smiled. "Now why would I want to save you the hassle of cleaning up after yourself . . . or the mess you call your life."

Lucy smiled just as sweetly. "Because you don't have the time to torture me . . . not with your wife is missing."

Caleb shot her an icy look and waved his hand. The room returned to its original state. "The band should be here soon. Can you watch Lauren for a few minutes while I go make a few more phone calls?" He asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure." She moved to stand right in front of Caleb. "Come here, Lauren."

Lauren as if sensing what was to occur, turned her head away, threw her arms around Caleb's neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. Caleb kissed Lauren's hair and whispered soothingly. "Daddy got to go for a few minutes. Grandma will take care of you until I come back. I'll be right back. I promise. "

Lucy winced slightly at being called "Grandma." She didn't think she'll ever be use to anyone calling her that. She's not old. Lucy smiled at the child as she pried Lauren's fingers from Caleb's shirt collar and pulled the child away. "That's right, sweetie. Come on. Come to Grandma."

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you."

Lucy bounced Lauren up eliciting a giggle from the child. "No problem. Say bye Daddy. Bye Daddy. Say bye Daddy."

Lauren giggled as Lucy picked up her hand and waved it. "Bye Daddy." She chirped.

Caleb forced a smile. "Bye, princess. I'll be right back." Caleb turned and disappeared into the bedroom once again.

Lucy sat Lauren down on the couch and turned on the television. "Now, let's see what's on TV? How about the teletubbies?" She asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No."

Lucy changed the channel. "Dora the explorer?"

Lauren repeated her earlier answer. "No."

Lucy frowned. "Bear in the big Blue House?"

Lauren shook her head again, her curls bouncing. "No."

The front door opened and Rafe walked in followed by Kevin. Rafe held a small bag in his hand.

Lucy stood up. "Did you get it?" She asked, hopefully, hanging Lauren the remote to play with.

Lauren began to press random numbers on remote. Foxes in the wild. A documentary on the exhumation of King Tut's body from the pyramid. The Weather channel.

Rafe nodded. "It's all here." He placed the bag on the table. Opening the zipper, he pulled out a syringe filled with a red liquid.

A wave of relief swept over Lucy. "Is Chris sure this will work?" She asked, praying this could help the man she loved.

Rafe moved to where Ian laid unconscious. "There is only one way to tell." Rafe rolled up Ian's sleeve and injected the syringe into his arm. Straightening up, he turned back to Lucy. "I hate to say this, Lucy, but Caleb's right . . . the water won't be able to sustain Ian for much longer . . . his urges are getting stronger by the day . . . he's eventually going to have to feed . . . on someone."

Lucy sighed. "No. He-he won't." She shook her head. No. She wouldn't . . . she couldn't believe it. Ian had already suffered long enough. He didn't need this. THEY didn't need this. "No. He's strong . . . he'll fight it."

Rafe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Convincing Ian to perpetuate this horror would be hard enough, he needed Lucy to support him on this. Rafe searched for some middle ground they could both consent to. "Look, he-he doesn't have to feed on another human being . . . there's always a vampire he could feed on and then he could go in the spring and be cured. No one gets hurts and Ian returns to the way he was . . . before Elizabeth." Rafe explained, hoping Lucy would listen to reason. Then again when was anything about Lucy logical or rational?

Lucy sank into the soft cushions of the sofa next to Lauren who continued to play with the remote. Arthur. X-Files. ABC News. Britney Spears singing Toxic. "I-I can't ask him to do that . . . it goes against everything he believes in. Don't ask me to ask him to do that." She pleaded. Frustrated with the television, Lauren looked up at the adults in childhood curiosity.

Kevin frowned and shared a look with Rafe. "Lucy-"

Lucy interrupted. "I said no. I won't ask him to do that for me. I-I can't ask him to give up his soul for us to be able to have a normal life." She vowed firmly.

Suddenly a loud evil heckle vibrated throughout the room. Lauren dropped the remote control in her surprise. Looking up at the television, she saw a chain-saw murderer attacking two blonde cheerleaders. Lightning struck and the bloody murderer's shadow hung over the girls like a black veil. The girls screamed in their fear. Lauren promptly burst into tears.

Rafe snatched the remote from the floor and turned off the television. Lucy pulled Lauren on to her lap. "Ssh. Ssh. It's alright. It's ok. It' ok. See? All gone. He can't hurt you. He can't hurt you."

Ian groaned. Kevin, Lucy, and Rafe turned their heads to look at him. Ian shook his head drowsily. "What happened?"

Lucy shared a look with Rafe. They both glanced at Kevin. Kevin eyed them warily. Lucy smiled at her ex-husband. "You know I bet Lauren could use another cookie. Huh?" She looked down at Lauren whose tears were beginning to dry on her cheeks. "How does that sound? Do you want to have a cookie with Grandpa?" Lucy asked.

Kevin looked from Ian to Rafe and Lucy. So this is the way they were going to play it, he thought. They could just brush him off as nothing . . . just a mere inconvenience. And they were using his granddaughter to do it. How low could they possibly go?

Fine. If that's how they wanted to play . . . no problem. He was game. He'll be ready for them . . . one way or another. Kevin forced a smile and kneeled down in front of Lauren and Lucy. "How about it, sweetie?" He asked. "Would you like a cookie?"

Lauren rubbed her eyes, not really sure what to do. She has been passed off to so people in the past 48 hours. She didn't know who she should go to. Despite her confusion, she nodded. "Kay." Shooting Ian a contemptuous look, Kevin picked his granddaughter up and carried her away to the kitchen.

Lucy and Rafe stood up and moved to Ian's side. "How do you feel?" Lucy asked worriedly, taking his hand squeezing it.

Rafe began to untie his restraints. "What is the last thing you remember?" He pulled away the ropes from Ian's hands and moved to do the same to his feet.

Ian rubbed his wrists. He shook his head. The memory was foggy. "Kevin- we were fighting. Did I attack him?"

Rafe straightened up and moved back towards the couch where he picked up the sheets of paper Lucy had re-arranged after the fight. He sank into the sofa and began to look through them once again hoping to find some clue to Alison's whereabouts.

Lucy helped Ian to his feet. She smiled encouragingly at him. "It doesn't matter . . . Kevin's just a little stressed out now. He-he's worried about Livvie . . . and he just lost control . . . just like you did." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Ian sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I can't live my life like this." A sharp pain sliced through his body. He shuddered, groaning.

Rafe looked up. "Lucy, I am sure Caleb has some of his special water in the refrigerator. Why don't you go and pick some up?" He suggested.

Lucy rubbed Ian's shoulder comfortingly before turning to leave the room. One minute later, she returned with the blue bottle in hand. "Take it easy. You look like you are about to explode." She offered him the bottle.

Ian hesitated.

Rafe glanced over at them. "Yeah, or have an afternoon snack." He commented causally.

Rafe's comment hit its mark and Ian snatched the bottle from Lucy's hand and drank all of its contents in one huge gulp. Rafe looked surprised. "You know that stuff is not like candy . . . you can't just gulp it down . . . you need to sip it."

Lucy slipped her around Ian and led him to the couch. "Sit. Relax." She cooed.

Ian shook his head. "I can't live like this anymore. I just can't."

Lucy sighed heavily. She hated this. She just wanted to be free to live a life with the man she loved. But as he was right then . . . that was impossible. "You have no choice you know right now."

Ian took Lucy's hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't even know who I am anymore. I would have killed Kevin if you wouldn't have stopped me."

Lucy squeezed his hand. "You wouldn't have done it. That was the -

Ian interrupted her. "I could almost taste it . . . the blood . . . the power. I-I couldn't constrain myself."

Lucy bit her lip. "Well . . . maybe . . . maybe you need to take the water in smaller doses . . . so that it would have a longer effect. I-I mean in the rare times when I have seen Caleb and Livvie drink this . . . they'll carry the water around all day but they'll take a few sips every now and then. Maybe . . . maybe you shouldn't chug it-"

Ian snapped at her. "And when was the last time you seen Caleb pick up one of these bottles . . . huh? He doesn't have to, does he? Why? Because his wife is his constant blood supply . . . and he'll never run low because he controls her. The girl doesn't have a mind of her own. She's like a puppet on a string." He rose from the couch and started to pace around the room. He gestured to the bedroom. "No wonder he's in a bad mood. He's been just losing his mind because he just lost the quick fix to all his problems! A pretty little bandage who satisfies all his cravings and desires. And that is not how I want us to be, Lucy! I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU AS A MAN . . . NOT A BLOODY BEAST . . . I AM TIRED OF USING WHAT IS SUPPOSE TO BE A BEAUTIFUL THING AND TURNING IT INTO SOME DRUG! I don't want to make love to you to stop urges. I - I'm - I don't want to turn something beautiful into a prescription !" He roared.

Lucy winced and glanced towards the bedroom, hoping Caleb hadn't overheard their conversation. She already had one cranky vampire on her hands . . . she didn't need two in addition to a testy vampire slayer.

Rafe sighed. "Ian, you need to get a hold of yourself. Livvie and Caleb . . . I won't pretend that I understand them or what they have but what I do know and understand is that your situation is different from theirs. They have learned to control their urges . . . control these desires. You obviously haven't . . . and you won't be able to . . . at least until you have fully accepted what you have become."

Lucy gasped. "That is what Caleb said."

Ian turned to Lucy. "What? You talked to Caleb . . . about us? His voice reflecting his disgust and disbelief.

Lucy blushed. "Well, yeah. You see . . . I was curious about vampire's feeding habits . . . and you know it's not like vampires line up to talk to me when we meet face to face . . . so you know . . . I needed to speak to one . . . any one . . . and I-I just thought who better than my very own son-in-law. It kinda makes things easier for me you know since I am not on the vampire downlow or whatever the kids are calling it these days." Her words rolled off her tongue and came out in one huge breath.

Ian placed his hand over his eyes. His body began to shake.

Rafe looked at Lucy. "Lucy, I think that maybe you should go get some more of that water." He suggested watching Ian's composure drain away."

Lucy nodded. "Ok. " She left the room again.

Maria removed a black velvet tablecloth from the bureau. Opening up its fold, she inspected the cloth. As she fingered the fabric, she came upon a few wrinkles. She furrowed her brow in disgust. The new maids were so lazy . . . especially with the ironing. Well that can be quickly remedied. Perhaps she'll let them off with a warning this time. After all, they have only worked in the Manor for a little over 200 years. They were young . . . they were still learning. However, that doesn't mean they'll escape from her famous lecture of responsibility. She called out to the kitchen. "Girls, come here."

A group of ten girls emerged from the kitchen where they had been helping the cook. "Now-" She began.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a loud booming voice. Roderick chased after Andrei, following him down the stairs. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" He bellowed sending the young maids scurrying from the main hall to their hiding places. Only Maria remained rooted to her spot.

Andrei stopped and turned to face his enraged father. "Of course not, Father, I wouldn't dream of it." He answered, smiling glibly. Annoying his father was one of his favorite past times . . . besides torturing his brother of course. A sly smile played on his lips as he gazed at his father in idle amusement.

Noticing Maria's presence in the room, he winked broadly at her. Maria bristled indignantly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The little heathen. May God smite him.

Roderick grabbed Andrei by the front of his shirt. "Don't get smart with me, boy." He warned, his eyes red with rage.

Maria smiled inwardly. Maybe the little monster will finally get what coming to him after all these years.

A loud squeaky voice echoed throughout the hall. "Roderick! What do you think you are doing?"

Roderick and Andrei raised their eyes to the stairwell. Clara flounced down the stairs, scantily clad in a deep purple silk dress, her ample bosom heaving (perhaps to the point of even popping out) against the low-cut neckline.

Maria sighed heavily. Scratch that. As long as the Wicked Witch of the West reigned, Andrei will remain safe from his father's wrath. She frowned, repulsed by the scene unfolding before her. Clara sidled up to her fiancée. Laying her hand affectionately on his shoulder, she smiled disarmingly at her lover.

Roderick forced a smile and released their son. Andrei smirked and straightened his shirt. "Thank you."

Clara rubbed her body against Roderick. "My dear, you look upset. Is something wrong, my pet?" she cooed.

Maria stifled a snort. Clara turned her head and shot the housekeeper a scathing look.

Maria's opinion of her new mistress and son were no secret to anyone. To Clara's annoyance, Roderick allowed it. Maria had worked for the family for over eight centuries. She was devoted to the family. Roderick trusted her . . . not her opinion . . . wholeheartedly.

Roderick's demeanor softened slightly. His eyes returned to his original color. "Nothing, my darling. I was just having a small discussion with our son." He answered.

The front door swung open and Alexandra strode into the room. "Then you might want to concentrate on using smaller words." She advised.

Andrei glared at her. Clara tensed up. Roderick wore an expression similar to that of a child's when he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Alexandra smiled warmly at Maria as she removed her coat. "Maria, would be a dear and scrounge up a few rags to cover up the cold-blooded reptile parasite permanently attached to my husband horizontally as well as vertically?" She asked the trusted housekeeper with a smile earning a contemptuous look from Clara.

Maria nodded, thrilled. Things were going to get interesting. She moved to the bureau where she removed a cloak from its folds. Clara snatched it from the housekeeper's hands and Roderick helped her slip it on.

Clara glared at her rival. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sniffing haughtily.

Maria returned to her place by Alexandra's side. In Maria's opinion, Alexandra's allusion of Clara as a leech was right on the nail.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "I live here, Clara, in case you have forgotten."

Clara squeezed Roderick's arm. "Not anymore. According to snookums, I am the new mistress of the Manor." She smiled, returning Alexandra's false sweetness.

Alexandra shook her head. "Uh-huh. Roderick has been disowned. Remember? Mother Morley has named Caleb as her successor. And accordingly, Olivia is the new mistress of the Manor. And it is her wish that I remain in the place I have called home for over 400 years. In fact, the two of you shouldn't even be here."

Ignoring his wife's question, Roderick turned to his son. "I am still waiting for an answer." He wanted the truth and he wasn't going to let Andrei leave without telling him it.

Andrei smiled innocently. "Answer what?"

Roderick's anger returned. "Did she know? Did Olivia know she was a part of your plan to destroy your brother?"

Andrei opened his mouth to answer when Roderick cut him if. And if you ask me what so help me God, I'll-"

Alexandra held up a hand stopping him. She looked Andrei straight in the eye. "Tell him the truth."

Andrei laughed. "Or what . . . what?"

Alexandra placed her hands on her hips. "You lie and you'll find out." She threatened.

Andrei exaggerated a sigh. "You people bore me. Lucky for you, I am tired of this game. I have more important matters on my mind. Fine. You want to know the truth? No. Livia did not know . . . she was completely unaware of my ministrations of her life. And she was the perfect pawn too. Her family tree is a fruit tree. The doctors had no trouble manipulating her . . . always eager to please . . . I mean, she's a treat, isn't she? Hmm? Caleb had good taste. And it doesn't even matter if he finds out. Sure, he'll be angry at first. But knowing Livia . . . I'll bet the charming little vixen will convince Caleb to forgive her. . . Livia can be quite persuasive when she wants to be. My little treasure will never take her hooks out of her husband. You know, you must never underestimate the power of a dark soul, especially when wrapped in a beautiful package."

Roderick frowned. "You're pretty sure about that, aren't you?"

Andrei smirked. "I'm even more sure of her. Livia will never let Caleb go." He laughed. Suddenly his smile faded. His expression turned serious . . . almost petulant. He frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know, my plan was perfect . . . it was really. I prepared for every possible scenario. I didn't want anything to go wrong. But the one thing I didn't prepare for . . . the one thing I thought that wasn't even a possibility . . . happened."

Alexandra smiled broadly. "She fell in love with him."

Andrei made a face. "Ugh. She had so much potential too and she just threw it all away. She ruined it. She ruined everything . . . but my fight isn't with her . . . it's with Caleb."

Alexandra frowned. "Then why are you willing to tell the truth all of sudden?" She asked, suspiciously.

A smile returned to Andrei's face. "Because I already got my revenge . . . Livia will never forget the night we shared . . . and neither will Caleb. He will always know it was because of him. He will always know he's the one responsible for bringing me into her life. He's the reason she had to suffer. He's the cause of all her pain . . . and Caleb will always blame himself. The guilt will always be there . . . and sooner or later it will eat him up inside . . . because he will always wonder if she blames him . . . if she resents him for putting her in that situation. And I will always be there in some way or form. "

Clara grinned broadly. She gazed at her son affectionately. "I am so proud of my little boy."

Andrei smirked in response. "And when I am done . . . Alison will be mine . . . just as it should be. She'll be my wife in every sense of the word."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If there are any Rali fans out there . . . I never really have been able to capture this wonderful couple perfectly . . . if someone could look over their phone conversation and give me a few pointers on how to write them . . . that would be so much help. And as I said before right now this story is focusing on Caleb and Livvie because Andrei is Caleb;s brother and is manipulating them to get Alison by herself. Soon the story will focus on both couple equally. Though it will turn Rali-centered in the middle when Andrei attempts to "hurt" Alison. If you guys are enjoying or hate it please R and R. Even bad reviews are welcome because how else will I improve my writig. I welcome all kinds of reviews. Thanks!

Kevin closed the lid of the cookie jar. Turning around, he walked over to where Lauren sat in her high chair watching him. He pulled up a chair to sit beside her. He handed her the cookie which she happily accepted. "Here you go . . . your Mommy probably wouldn't be too happy with me if she found out I gave you a cookie so close to your bedtime but she'll forgive me . . . after all, it's a grandfather's right to spoil to his grandchildren, isn't it? Besides, I doubt you can finish a whole cookie by yourself with less than ten teeth, huh?"

Lauren lowered the cookie from her mouth and studied Kevin's expression. He looked almost sad.

Kevin ran a hand over her hair. "And I know I may be biased and all but to me, you and your sister are the prettiest granddaughters a grandpa could ever have. You know I can't imagine anyone . . . not even a vampire who would have the heart to hurt a child as beautiful as you." He smiled at her. "I am sure you are already tired of hearing this . . . but you look so much like your mother . . . except for your eyes . . . you got that from your Daddy. You know some times, I just look at you and I try to imagine what your Mommy might have looked like when she was your age. I guess I can't help remembering all the memories we don't have. Our relationship's still pretty new, you know? But it's strong. It's close. We've been through a lot just in the last few years." He confided sadly.

Lauren nibbled on her cookie, her eyes still locked on her grandfather.

Kevin looked down at his hands on the table and continued. "I never got to hold her as a baby. It's one of the biggest regrets of my life. But you know there's no one in the world more important to me than my daughter and the children she has created with-" He sighed.

Kevin forced the rest of the words out. "With Caleb . . . even though I would have been happier if she had chosen someone else." He admitted. Kevin glanced around the room and leaned towards the child. "But between you and me, I can tolerate your Daddy which is more than I can say for Ian. But I guess there is a huge difference between a vampire wishing to love and protect your daughter and a vampire who wants to bed your wife like he has bedded every other wife you had. You know, I just want your Mommy to be happy . . . and apparently your Daddy makes her happy. But he has also brought her a lot of pain . . . but I guess that is just one of the consequences of falling in love. Loving someone means opening yourself up . . . making yourself vulnerable. It means trusting someone else with your heart. But you know in the end . . . it is always worth it . . . you are evidence of that. And one day, you'll fall in love . . . and maybe even get your heart broken a few times along the way . . . but I promise you if your Daddy doesn't rip his heart out and snap his neck first . . . I will. Because you see . . . that is what Daddies do. We protect the ones we love. We protect our little girls because we love them so much that we don't want to see them hurt. Because you are our lives . . . our entire world . . . and all we want is to see you happy and smiling. That's all we want."

Caleb's voice floated into the room. "Doc?"

Kevin glanced up. Caleb stood leaning in the doorway with an amused expression on his face.

Kevin frowned. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

The smile left Caleb's face. He stepped inside and moved to the kitchen table. He bent down and kissed Lauren's head before sitting down across from Kevin. "Enough." He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "There's still so much I want to do with her, so much I still have to say to her. I'll bring her home."

Kevin nodded. "I know you will." He sighed. This is one thing he never imagined he was going to say. "You know . . . this isn't doing you any good, and it's certainly not doing Livvie any good at all . . . you cannot beat yourself up over things you cannot control."

Caleb lifted Lauren up from the high chair and sat her down on his lap. "But I should have seen this coming. There should have been something that I could have done."

Kevin shook his head. "Oh, like what? You've done everything you can possibly do. And she knows how much you care and how much you love her."

Caleb looked down at Lauren. "You think so?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes. I know so. She-she's just afraid . . . afraid of losing everyone she loves . . . but most of all she's afraid of losing you."

Caleb sighed. "Then why did she leave?" He asked finally.

Kevin shrugged. "Because leaving means she won't have to face you . . . face the rejection she expects will come when you find out her secret." He glanced at Lauren. Caleb's right hand lay causally over the child's hair. The kitchen light reflected off the heavy gold ring on Caleb's finger. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Kevin looked up at his son-in-law. "We both love her, don't we?"

Caleb looked up at him suspiciously. Where was he going with this? "Yes."

Kevin straightened up in his chair. "And you'll do anything for her?" He prayed Caleb would do as he asks.

Caleb frowned. "You know I would. Why? What are you getting at?" Caleb asked, suspiciously.

Kevin gestured to the ring. "Your magic ring. It can bring my daughter back . . . the woman you love. All you have to do is make one little wish and she'll be here . . . home safe and sound." He suggested as Lucy walked in to the room.

Lucy gasped. "No! He can't do that!"

Alison and Livvie slipped into Wyndam's and rushed to the juniors' section where they hid in the dressing room in the very last stall to catch their breath.

Alison gasped for breath, her hand over her heart. "Oh my God. Oh my God. That was close. Too close. For a minute there, I actually thought he would catch us."

Livvie leaned against the stall wall for support as she struggled to catch her breath. "Caleb must have sent him."

Alison took a deep breath to soothe her racing heart. "You still got it? Please, tell me you still got it."

Livvie nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Yeah. Yes. I-I still got it." She answered, patting her coat pocket. In their haste to lose Jamal, Alison stuck the vial in Livvie's pocket while they ran. Livvie opened her eyes slowly and glanced over at Alison. Alison had lost all color to her face and was trembling. Livvie wrapped her arm around Alison's waist and lowered her down to a sitting position on the floor. She sat down next to her. "God, Ali. You're shaking. Are you alright?" She asked worried.

Alison nodded. "It-it's just the-" She started as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Livvie pulled up her legs and hugged her knees to her chest. "The drugs Matthew gave you?"

Alison frowned. "Yeah . . . you were right earlier at the villa . . . I-I think I am suffering through withdrawal symptoms or something." She admitted.

Livvie touched Alison's shoulder sympathetically. "Or something." She hesitated before asking softly. "Wh-when did you become a valock?"

Tears sprung to Alison's eyes as she whispered. "I can't remember. God, Livvie . . . I can't remember anything but a few snatches of the past few months! All I know for sure is that together we have to get rid of Andrei and Matthew for good."

Livvie squeezed her hand. "We'll do it together, Ali."

Alison sighed, shaking her head. "I just wish this was all over. I am tired of fighting . . . but I will . . . for my children's future."

Livvie leaned her head back against the wall and sighed as she looked up towards the ceiling. "I know what you mean."

Alison glanced at her friend. "What now? We can't let Jamal find us because if he does, he'll take us back to Caleb and Rafe and you know how they are. They'll lock us up and treat us like the children . . . but we are the only ones who know the full scope of Andrei's plans. We have to do this ourselves . . . too many lives are at stake but that won't matter to them-" She started.

Livvie finished Alison's sentence, nodding in agreement. "-as long as we and the children are safe."

Alison slipped her hand into her coat pocket and fished for a scrunchie. "Right . . . and I am guessing you need some more time to figure out a way to tell Caleb your secret without him imploding." She came out empty. She frowned. She switched her hand to her other pocket.

Livvie tilted her head to the side and watched Alison curiously. "What are you doing?"

Alison shook her head in annoyance. "I am looking for something to put my hair up but I can't find anything."

Livvie slipped her own hand in her own pocket and pulled out a small pink scrunchie. "Will this do?" She asked, offering Alison the hairpiece.

Alison smiled in gratitude and took the hairpiece from Livvie's hand. "Thanks . . . but you don't wear your hair up-" she questioned lifting her blonde locks up into a ponytail and securing it with the scrunchie. It was a little on the small size and was snug but it would do for now.

Livvie shrugged. "I don't but Lauren does." She smiled. "I think it's time she has her first hair cut, don't you?"

Alison smiled, thinking back to her own daughter. "I remember Emma's first haircut . . . I thought Rafe was going to have a stroke. In fact, Rafe was more nervous than she was!" She laughed.

Livvie shook her head, the smile leaving her face as she remembered why they were there. They can't keep doing this . . . not now. Not when everyone and everything they have ever loved was at stake. They needed to concentrate. "We have to stop doing this. We have to focus. No more talk of our children . . . or our husbands." She instructed.

Alison nodded in agreement. "You're right. You're right. We have to keep our eyes on the prize. We need to focus."

Livvie looked up at the locked stall door. "Do you think Jamal followed us into the store?" She asked, pressing her hand to the wall for support as a wave of light headiness swept over her. Livvie bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as sharp pain sliced through her body. Hunching over, she held her aching body as her hair fell in waves around her face. Livvie looked up through her hair, hoping Alison hadn't seen what had happened. Alison's eyes were locked on the stall door. She didn't.

Alison bit her bottom lip nervously, glancing up at Livvie who had pulled herself back up to a sitting position by then. "I-I'm not sure. I am going to check." She moved to her knees and unlocked the door. She opened it slightly. Sticking her head out, she spotted Jamal making his way down the aisle, opening and closing every stall door looking for them. Alison moved back inside before Jamal could see her. "Oh my God." She pulled the door shut and locked it.

Livvie leaned forward as Alison sunk down onto the floor next to her. "What?"

Alison hissed, pointing to the door. "He's out there! And he's looking inside of every stall!" She exclaimed.

Jamal moved down the aisle. She was growing weaker . . . he could feel it. She was there and he had only six more dressing rooms to check. "Come on out, Livvie. I know you are in here." Livvie and Alison shared a nervous look. "I can feel you, I know you are close by." He continued talking, hoping he could draw them out. "You know so far you may have been successful in blocking Caleb's attempts to sense you . . . but not me . . . and the truth is you don't have the strength or the power to block the two of us." He smiled pulling one of the stall doors off its hinges. The girls winced. "Caleb's too powerful . . . your will to block him is getting weaker and weaker as it is rapidly draining all of your own strength and power." He looked into the dressing room. Empty. He moved to the next one. "And soon you'll have to feed. Look, you don't have to be afraid. Caleb's not angry with you. He just wants you home safe. Just come out and I'll take you home . . . and then this all will be over. All finished. Done. And that is what you want, right? You don't want to run anymore, do you?" He waited for an answer. Nothing. He began walking towards the last stall to the right. As he moved closer, the stronger he felt her presence.

Livvie and Alison shared a nervous look. Jamal stood outside of their door. He'll give it one more try, hopefully, they'll come out willingly. "Listen, it's not safe out there with Andrei calling the shots. Just let me take you home to your husband." Jamal sighed. He was beginning to get frustrated. "As I speak, you are feeling it. Aren't you? As I get closer, you are getting weaker. The problem is you are not use to using your powers. Frankly, I am surprised you lasted this long. Kudos to you."

Alison glanced at Livvie. She suddenly noticed that Livvie was pale and trembling. Livvie kept her hand on her stomach.

Jamal gave up. "Stop fighting it." He tore the door of its hinges. Alison gasped.

Jamal looked down on them. "Now, spunky . . . don't be frightened. No one blames you. Come on, let me take you both home . . . not that Livvie has much of a choice." He said noting Livvie' condition.

Livvie suddenly gasped for breath. Alison leaned towards her and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Livvie! What's wrong? What's going on?"

Livvie trembled. "I-I can't hold it . . . I-I can't."

Jamal squatted down and touched Livvie's cheek. "That's it. Just let it go, Livvie. Just let it go. You'll feel much better once you do."

Livvie fainted in Alison's arm. Alison gasped. "What did you do to her? What did you do?"

Jamal frowned. "I didn't do anything. She's just tired." He reached over and slipped his hand in Livvie's jean pocket and pulled out the talisman Ryan had slipped into her pocket without her knowledge. He held it up for Alison to see. "This is what has been helping her block Caleb." He explained, smashing it in his hand.

Alison trembled in fear. "What are you going to do to us?"

Jamal shook his head. He looked at her in amusement. Did they really believe he would hurt them? "Nothing. I'm just going to take you home to your husbands. That's all. Caleb must know I found you two by now . . ." He patted Livvie's cheek. "Livvie. Livvie. Come on. Open your eyes. Livvie? Livvie, come on. Come on, open your eyes. Open your eyes, come on." He commanded.

Livvie's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Jamal and Alison. "Ali? Jamal?"

Jamal pulled off the back pack he had been carrying. Pulling on the zipper, he opened the bag and removed a blue bottle. He offered it to Livvie. "Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Livvie brought the blue bottle to her lips and took a sip. She shivered as its warmth cascaded down her throat. A warm, peaceful feeling enveloped her body. "It-it doesn't make any sense. I fed last night-" She trailed off.

Jamal smiled. "Blocking Caleb when he's trying desperately to find you is bound to tire you out and drain you all of your strength."

Livvie took another sip of the water. "But I told him I was alright."

Jamal raised an eyebrow. "You were running off with another man . . . how is that alright?" A thought came to him. "By the way, where is Ryan? I don't see him anywhere."

Alison shrugged. "We took care of him."

Jamal smirked. "You took care of him, huh? I guessed you changed your mind."

Livvie quietly spoke. "You can't trust anyone these days."

Jamal studied her face. Besides, being a little pale, she was looking better. "Right. Trust. That's a big issue with you, huh?"

Alison touched Jamal's hand. "Jamal, can't you just forget you ever saw us? Livvie and I . . . we are the only ones who really know how to stop this. Can't you trust us? Can't you just tell Caleb you didn't see us?

Jamal laughed. "Lie to Caleb? Are you crazy? Ali, Livvie's powers are drained . . . which means Caleb can sense her as we speak . . . and he knows I am with you. So if I go back empty-handed, he'll know I let you go. Besides, it is not safe for the two of you to go out by yourselves and try to take on this guy alone. It's not only dangerous but foolish."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "Why not?" He asked, looking down at the ring as Kevin's suggestion hung in the corner of his mind. He silently debated the consequences of such a wish.

Lucy moved over to the refrigerator and pulled the door open. Reaching in, she bent down to the last shelf where she knew Livvie usually hid the blue bottles of special water. It was a necessary safety precaution to protect innocent and unsuspecting mortals who just so happen to stumble into their kitchen from drinking the water . . and in particular to prevent anyone from accidentally giving the water to her children. To Lucy's surprise, the drawer was empty. "Because we all know how that ring of yours works . . . it twists things . . . it corrupts-" She trailed off, pursing her lips as she slammed the drawer shut. Emerging from the refrigerator, she slammed the door shut. "There's no water!"

Caleb looked up from the ring. He smirked. "We do have a sink, slayer. All you have to do is hit the tap and fill up a glass." He joked.

Lucy sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in the air. "Not that kind of water. YOUR water. The vampire mojo or joy juice or whatever you call it. Where is it? Come on, I know you have a secret stash around here some where. Where is it? Please, Caleb. Tell me where it is. Ian- Ian . . . he's getting worse. He needs more water. I am begging you . . . begging you . . . please tell me where the water is." She pleaded.

Caleb and Kevin were so focused on Lucy they didn't notice a group of flashing white balls of white orbited the room. Lauren tugged on Caleb's shirt to get his attention. "Daddy."

Caleb shushed her. "Not now, honey. Daddy's trying to have a conversation with your crazy Grandma." He turned his attention towards Lucy who had shot him a venomous look at being called crazy. "I thought you just gave him one." He moved his arm around Lauren's waist who by then was trying to stand up on his lap. Using Caleb's shirt as support, she pulled herself up into a standing position. Her fingers curled tightly into Caleb's shoulder. Her eyes followed the magic orbs.

Lucy nodded. "I-I did . . . but he needs more."

Caleb frowned. "One bottle should last him at least six hours."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not."

Rafe strode into the kitchen. He slapped down the folder in front of Caleb. "We need to talk, vampire."

Caleb looked with at Rafe with a wry smile. "Do we now? I just assumed you were here for a spot of tea and some crumpets."

Rafe's voice rose ten octaves. "This is no joke, Morley!"

Caleb's tone turned serious. "I know, Rafe. I know. My wife is out there too. But I need you to simmer it down to a dull roar . . . because I have some responsibilities here to take of." He explained, indicating Lauren.

Rafe shook his head. "You want me to pretend every thing is normal while you just sit here and-

Lauren interrupted him, her patience running out as she grew increasingly annoyed at the fact that the adults were ignoring her. She tugged again on Caleb's shirt collar. "Daddy!" She cried loudly.

Caleb sighed and turned his head to look at his daughter. "What is it, sweetie? Daddy's busy."

Lauren pointed over Caleb's shoulder. "Look."

The adults all turned their heads to where she was looking at. The white orbs whizzed over their heads and straight into the wall behind them. Lucy's mouth dropped opened as she struggled for the right words. "What in hell was that?"

Caleb made a face. "You mean what in heaven." At Lucy's bewildered look, he explained. "It's one of your ilk's cheap tricks to try and contact each other."

Lucy furrowed her brow. "You mean another slayer just tried to contact us?" She asked curiously.

Rafe ran a hand over his face. He nodded in response. "An old friend." He responded, nudging Caleb sharply in the ribs. They shared a look.

Kevin and Lucy looked at each other and then at them. "What?" they asked together.

Rafe shrugged. "Nothing." He said, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand.

Caleb couldn't resist. "A certain Miss Winters in fact." He added.

Lucy moved to the table. She stood in between Rafe who was standing and Caleb who was still sitting. "You two know this girl?"

Caleb corrected her. "Woman. We both know this woman . . . one of us more intimately than the other." He said, suggestively tilting his head towards Rafe.

Lucy gasped. She turned to Rafe. "You and this girl-"

Rafe shook his head, cutting her off abruptly. "No. No. Nothing like that. He's just twisting things . . . as usual."

Caleb laughed. "Me?"

Rafe glared at him. "Yes. YOU." He shot Caleb a warning look. He was in no mood for his games.

Caleb shook his head, smiling. "Right. So you're denying her interest in your . . . your . . ." He stopped, glancing back down at his daughter who by now had settled back down on his lap, her head resting against his chest as she played with his watch. "Talent?" He finished, choosing his words carefully.

Lucy and Kevin tried not to smile. Rafe shot them glowering looks. "Julia was a professional. She was all about her job. She's a strong moral woman who takes her obligation to protect innocent from cretins like you so seriously she has forsaken her own happiness."

Caleb smirked, running his hand over Lauren's hair. Yeah right. If Rafe believed that, he was more clueless than Caleb had originally thought. "Somehow I doubt that. I believe the real reason lies in the balance." He commented idly, winking broadly at Rafe. Teasing his enemy was always a favorite source of entertainment for him but this time it served as a welcome distraction from worrying about his wife.

Rafe bristled indignantly. He shot Caleb a scalding look. Caleb shrugged causally in response.

Kevin glanced over at Lucy, looking for answers. He was growing tired with his son-in-law's constant riddles. Couldn't he just say what he wanted to say without the innuendo and mystery . . . like normal people? But then again, Caleb's not like any ordinary man . . . in fact, he's really not even a man. He's a vampire. Were all Romanians always this cryptic or was it just these two in particular? "Do you have any idea of what he is talking about?" He asked his former wife.

Lucy studied Rafe's face, searching for any validity to Caleb's claim . . . for any indication to suggest what Caleb was implying was false. The look on Rafe's face proved to the contrary. She turned to Kevin, lying through gritted teeth. "How would I know?" She snapped, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it from the jumbled up messages she was receiving from the two men's "vibes."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Was it just him or was everyone around him cranky? "He vampire, you slayer. You figure it out." He taunted.

Lucy glared at him. "You're the shrink. YOU figure it out."

Rafe snarled as he leaned over the table and tapped the folder impatiently. He didn't have time for this. Every second Alison was gone . . . the harder it was to keep his wits about him. "Never mind that now. We have more important matters to discuss."

Lucy threw her hands up in the air in her frustration. "Yes! Yes, we do. Ian needs more water-" She stopped suddenly, looking at Rafe. "Rafe, why aren't you with him?" She asked, trying to gather her wits about her and remain calm.

Rafe pulled up a chair and sat down. "He said he needed some fresh air. I-" He explained, trailing off when he saw a odd look creep onto Caleb's face. "What?"

A wave of warmth rushed up Caleb's spine. Keeping one arm around Lauren's waist, he rubbed the back of his neck. "The block." He answered as he felt a rush of power surged through his blood . . . his connection to Livvie slowly restoring itself.

Rafe narrowed his eyes. "What about it?" He asked suspiciously.

Caleb rose from his seat. "It has been lifted." He explained, lifting Lauren from his lap. He handed the child to Lucy.

Lauren protested. She was tired of being passed around like some football. Was it too much to ask for some stability? "No. Daddy, no." She cried, craving the security and warm assurances only a parent's arms could bring.

Lucy accepted the squirming child from her son-in-law willingly. A confused look crossed her face. "What?" She asked as she pulled Lauren down on her lap firmly as the child struggled to get down. "Lauren, stop it. Be still." She reprimanded. Lauren finally gave up and became still. She pouted, her lower lip trembling. "Oh no. Don't cry. Please don't cry." Lucy begged, bouncing the child on her lap as she shot Caleb a helpless look. Tears welled up in Lauren's eyes.

Caleb pulled the refrigerator door open and removed a bottle of milk from a shelf. Using his powers, he warmed the bottle to the proper temperature.

Rafe sighed and took the bottle Caleb held out to him. He offered Lauren the bottle. Lauren gazed at the bottle warily and looked up at her father. Caleb nodded at her encouragingly before moving to the kitchen counter to where a phone stood. Lauren's fingers wrapped around the bottle and she pulled her bear close to her chest as she drank her milk silently as hot tears cascaded down her pink cheeks.

Lucy sighed. She picked up a napkin and dried Lauren's cheeks. "Ssh. Ssh. It's ok, baby. Everything will be ok."

Caleb glanced over at them as he dialed a number. "She's just tired. I'll put her down for the night right after I make this phone call."

Kevin and Lucy shared a look. To say they had no idea to what was going on was an understatement.

Rafe explained. "He's calling Jamal."

The phone rang once . . . twice . . . and finally on the third ring someone picked up the line.

"Hello?"

Caleb looked over at Rafe before answering. "You found them?"

Lucy, Kevin, and Rafe watched Caleb holding their breaths for an answer.

Jamal glanced over at where Livvie and Alison sat handcuffed to each other and to a food court table. Luckily it was late and only a few people were swarming around the mall and they were completely obliviously to all that went around them. They were too consumed in their thoughts and in their own lives.

Livvie brought the blue bottle to her lips as Alison said something to her. Livvie nodded in response and glanced over at Jamal. Alison plucked a French fry from her plate and bit into it sharing a look with Livvie. Jamal frowned. They were up to something. He could feel it. They were being too cooperative. They haven't tried to escape . . . at least not yet. Jamal knew they were hatching up some plan of escape in those pretty little heads of theirs. He turned his back to the girls.

"Yes. They're both here . . . safe and sound. Livvie needed some of the special water but other wise they are in pretty good shape. I got them some thing to eat and when they're done, I'll bring them straight to the loft."

Sneaking a look at Jamal, Alison stretched her foot underneath the table and pushed Jamal's backpack into Livvie's feet. Livvie reached her hand down and pulled the backpack to her side. She pulled the zipper down. Alison saw Jamal slowly turning back towards them. She picked up a French fry and threw it at Livvie as a warning. Livvie dropped the bag back onto the floor and kicked it back towards Alison.

Caleb nodded, closing his eyes, relieved that Andrei didn't get a hold of them first. "Thank God."

Lucy, Kevin, and Rafe sighed with relief.

Lauren furrowed her brow and studied the faces around her. Adults were so complicated.

Caleb turned his back to the table. "Can I speak with her?" He asked, anxious to hear his wife's voice and see for himself that she was all right.

Kevin rose from the table and moved to Caleb's side. He took the phone out of Caleb's hand and spoke directly to Jamal. "No. Don't let him speak to Livvie."

Caleb tried to snatch the phone back from Kevin. "What? What gives you the right to tell me I can't speak with my own wife?" He demanded.

Kevin shook his head. "Listen to me. Livvie tried to leave Port Charles because she was afraid of facing you. Right now may not be the best time to confront her. She knows Jamal will bring her home to see you. You should give her some time to come to grips with it. You don't want to scare her . . . it might push her away." He explained, hoping Caleb would listen to reason.

Caleb's voice rose. "I don't plan on scaring my wife."

Rafe snickered. "Right. Just speak to her like the way you are now and you won't." He muttered sarcastically.

Kevin shot Rafe a scalding look and turned back to Caleb. "If she confronts you now, she'll have to confront why she left. It's better for you to wait until she is home . . . where we can keep an eye on her."

Caleb sighed. "Fine. Fine." He relented, stepping back from the counter.

Rafe rose from the table. "Can I speak to Alison then?" He asked, desperate to hear his wife's voice.

Kevin spoke into the phone. "Put Alison on." He instructed to Jamal.

Jamal walked back over to where the girls were sitting. The girls glanced at each other nervously, chewing their lower lips. Alison looked down at the bag. Jamal smiled at them. "Sure." He offered the cell to Alison. "He wants to speak to you."

Alison's eyes widened. "Caleb wants to speak to me?" She whispered nervously.

Jamal laughed, shaking his head. "No. Rafe wants to speak to you. Kevin doesn't want Livvie to talk to Caleb . . . just yet.

Alison hesitated. She nudged Livvie with her foot underneath the table. Jamal looked at them suspiciously. "Alison, your husband's waiting."

Alison took the cell from Jamal's hand. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello?"

Rafe sighed heavily as he listened to her voice on the other side. He closed his eyes in relief. "Alison. Alison, thank God. I was so worried. I was afraid Andrei got to you. Are you ok? Did Matthew hurt you?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest, fearing the answer.

Kevin and Caleb stepped away from Rafe to give him some room to talk to his wife privately. They returned to the table. Lucy rose from her seat holding Lauren's head against her shoulder. Lauren's eyes were half-closed. Rubbing the child's back, she whispered to Caleb. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

Caleb strode towards them. Stopping in front of Lucy, he reached over and gently pried the empty bottle from his daughter's hand. He set the bottle back down onto the table and lifted Lauren into his arms. Lauren whimpered. She curled her fingers into Caleb's shirt and buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ssh." He soothed, kissing her head and rubbing her back.

Lucy and Kevin watched Caleb leave the Kitchen with his daughter. They never imagined their lives would be one day forever be intertwined with his. Even more marvelous was the idea Livvie gave birth to three of his children. At one time, it would have been a terrifying thought. Now it seemed ordinarily. Who would have ever thought of vampires and slayers co-existing peacefully in a small town? In fact, who would have thought they would all be fighting for the same thing?

Alison's eyes welled up with tears. "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke. "I-I know I let you down." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Livvie dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues. She offered her friend the pack. Alison smiled gratefully at her and accepted the offering.

Rafe shook his head. How could Alison ever believe he'll ever be disappointed in her. She was his life. "You did not let me down. Matthew did something to you. It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. I can't blame you for something you had no control over. Alison, I love you. I am just glad you are all right . . . that you broke out from his spell before it was too late. Listen to me. I love you. When are you going to realize that my life is nothing without you?"

Alison inhaled sharply. "No, don't - don't say that. Don't say that, please?" She begged. She didn't want to imagine a life without him either but after all the good he has done . . . every thing he has sacrificed over the years . . . trying to protect their family, friends, and even the entire world from evil . . . he deserved this second chance at life. His life was taken from him once before . . . she couldn't bear the thought it could happen again. Alison could never forgive herself if she was the one responsible for taking that chance away from him.

Rafe cut her off. He had to make her understand . . . see the truth. "It's true. You're everything to me. You are. I'm just sorry that I let so many things get in the way of the one thing, the one reason that I'm really here, and that's you." He whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Alison brushed away her tears, her sobs choking her words. "You know, I think I've just made so many mistakes." She cried.

Rafe shook his head. "No." He disagreed. Alison has been the perfect mother . . . the perfect wife . . . she was more than he deserved. He was the failure . . . not her. He failed. He didn't protect her. He should have picked up something was wrong. It was his job to keep his family safe . . . and he didn't. He was the failure. Not her.

Alison bit her lip, her hands trembling as she tried to dry her tears. "And I feel like I should be perfect, but I don't know how to do that - " She started, trying to make him understand.

Rafe forced a smile, shaking his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "No. I'll tell you something. You and me together - we come pretty close to perfection."

Alison swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you." She whispered.

Lucy sighed as she sunk back down into her seat thinking about the past turn of events of the last week. First, her beautiful Thanksgiving celebration turned into a major disaster with the train accident. Then the earthquake rampaged their town killing hundreds of people and destroyed all their homes. And then Caleb was arrested for Malcolm Barrington's murder. Alison was manipulated by Andrei and Matthew into doing their dirty work. Livvie almost ran off with another man. Rafe's "friend" tried to contact him. And Ian wasn't responding to Caleb's special water. What else could go wrong?

Please RR.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry, this a/n is very long. I had to explain a few things before I added this chapter. Please read this before contiuing down to the rest of the story. It might clear some things up. And as always please R and R! I hope you enjoy!

**Oh and all the flashbacks are what I wrote from memory. I don't excatly have the final drafts of my previous chapters. I tried to write them exactly how I remembered them!**

**Imagine04**- Aww! Thank you so much for your kind words. There is a backstory to Andrei. I can't exact post all of that now . . . they are on my computer back home . . . but I will post flashbacks from my memory. And if you look furthuer down, I gave a short dexcription of all my arcs and what happned in each. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Gracie** - You are too sweet. But in my opinion, no one can ever surpass you in any way. I always have trouble writing Rafe and Alison. You have the ability to capture all the qualities of Rali that I fell in love with. And Caleb and Livvie . . . you capture their love and passion so perfectly.

My problem is not that I love them any less it is just the timing of when I began to watch pc. I never taped the beginnings of Rali. And for me, I loved them the most in the beginning. I hated what they did to my Rali in the end. They took all the sweetness and romance and innocence out of the couple when they made Rafe obsessed with Caleb. Everything was just a constant battle.

And I have to admit, I never totally boycotted the Gift. I watched three episodes. I saw the one in which Alison and Livvie tried on their wedding dresses. I totally loved that. It made me wish they were friends again. Then I watched the episode after this one in which Caleb bit Livvie so hard she fainted . . . I don't have to tell you how mad this made me. It was not enough that he "supposedly" . . . You know what . . . but now he tries to kill her. I think that went totally went against every thing he stood for. Because if he did kill her, it would be like he killed the woman he loved all over again. Let's just say I wanted to smack all these characters. That episode made me glad I didn't watch the Gift. I admit I have them on tape but I haven't watched them. And I refuse to. I have seen edits of only the Calivia scenes from the Tainted Love board. And of course, I did see the last episode. Though I watched it on tape and not actually on tv.

And all the answers to your questions are some where belong. If you have any more please let me know. I love discussing stories with people.

I'll let you know now, I hate what I am going to be doing to Rali in the rest of this arc. Unfortunately, they won't be actually together for another two chapters. They will be speaking on the phone at least once in each chapter and there will be tons of flashbacks of their previous encounters with Matthew and Andrei. I hate when Rali are apart too! But for the sake of my story, it's necessary. Livvie and Alison have a job to do . . . one in which Rafe can't help (hint- one in which is going to go tragically wrong). You'll probably hate me for what Alison is going to go through in this arc. I'll apologize before hand. I AM SO SORRY! But I hope that won't deter you from reading. And I just want to say is that I am loving Memories and I wish it could go on forever.

**To everyone**: In total, I have written about four arcs. I wrote Out of the Past, Deception, Tyranny, and now Seduction. It will take me a while to find all the old chapters and repost them but I might do it eventually. But because I am in college that may have to wait until the summer. So what I am going to do is give you the main highlights. If you have any questions just let me know. I'll be happy to answer them because I understand how it can be confusing.

Ok in Out of the Past begins a week after the Gift ends.

Quick sum-up: Rafe kills Livvie (ok, he'll helped her commit suicide). Caleb made a wish to bring her back to life which ultimately changed history. Turns out Caleb never slept with Alison and just made her think he did. Livvie ruined Caleb's plan for revenge by dying. Caleb and Rafe returned back to PC to set things right. So technically, Eve never died. And Lucy and Ian were never together. But they remembered what happened even though Kevin and Eve had no memory of it. Turns out each couple had more children during the change of reality. Ian was still a vampire . . . he couldn't escape that. Vampires and slayers were immune to the memory loss. Though Ian and Livvie actually lost their memory at first but they later regained it slowly. It's an delayed effect because they never actually made their first kills. Eventually everyone begins to remember everything. And here is where we meet Andrei who tries to reincarnate his dead love by using Alison's blood but he eventually lets her go. At this point we don't know Andrei is Caleb's brother.

In Deception, Rali and Calivia go through their own little crises. This was my shortest arc but nothing really happened that is important except that Livvie killed the other Alison in self-defense to protect her and her unborn child. Andrei begins to see Caleb as unworthy of the throne because of his love for Livvie.

In Tyranny, Caleb and Rafe finds out Andrei is trying to destroy their marriages. SO Livvie comes up with a plan and they switch partners for a while. Alison claimed she was having Caleb's baby even though she was pregnant with Rafe's. Livvie moved in with Rafe. Andrei eventually found out what they were doing and kidnapped both girls. Andrei wanted to become vampire king. He took Livvie because she was his brother's wife and would give his throne some credibility with the other vampires. However, because his other Alison is dead, he took our Alison to become his wife. During the coronation and wedding, Rafe and Caleb interrupt his transferal of power but not before Livvie was raped by Andrei in an attempt to get back at Caleb for ruining his life by being born. Caleb's other brothers were killed by Andrei's mother early in life (when they were newborns) so Andrei would inherit the throne. But because Caleb lived, he lost his chance. Later, Livvie fears she is pregnant with Andrei's child as Andrei tries to take over PC and create his own vampire nation. Livvie almost has an abortion but when Ian told her she was having twins she couldn't go through with it. Killing one baby was one thing. But two? Caleb pretended to turn his back on Livvie in an effort to drive her away to some where safe where she could have the babies. He told her he would ask for a divorce if she didn't have the abortion. Of course, she refused and they separated for a while.

Alison and Andrei's wedding was interrupted yet again. Rafe and Andrei battle but Andrei escapes. Andrei kidnaps Livvie yet again but this time to take her baby boy. In order to finish his transferal, he needed Caleb's male heir. However, he claimed the male child as his to torture Livvie. At this point, only Caleb and Rafe knew Andrei couldn't be the father of the twins (long story- will be explained later). Alison and Caleb were forced to help Livvie through a home birth. Livvie lost too much blood and died.

In the beginning of Seduction, Alison stopped Caleb from using his ring to bring Livvie back. She told him Livvie would never forgive him if the wish went wrong and the twins were never born. Through the process of the funeral and taking care of three small children, Caleb forgot that Alison took his ring from him. Alison, one night, accidentally made a wish on the ring which ultimately brought Livvie back to life. Andrei, meanwhile, began to implement his new plan to make Alison his bride . . . yet again. You have to give the man an award for preservance. He is one sick guy. He brought Matthew, Ryan, Madison, Gwen, and Andrew to make Alison and Livvie's lives a living hell. Matthew and Ryan are Livvie's brothers . . . ones she didn't she had until recently. Matthew is an alias for Brian. He changed his name after the experiment Andrei had put him through made him go crazy. Matthew has been injecting Alison will a few drugs which is slowly turning her into a valock and that is the way he is controlling her. Andrei, so far in this arc, has made no attempts himself to bother Livvie or Caleb. He has others doing that for him. He, himself, is focused on Alison. Yet Livvie was helping Alison keep her secret. She tried to help Alison break free from their hold. But the drugs were too strong. After Caleb's arrest, Alison heard Andrei and Matthew fighting about her. She realized what they were doing to her and escaped. She went to the train station to stop Livvie from leaving PC with Ryan after a fight with Caleb.

Caleb and Livvie had had a huge falling out on trust when he was arrested. It kinda of exploded when Livvie confronted him on the evidence the police found in the villa indicating Caleb and Elizabeth were having an affair and that he killed Malcolm Barrington to get rid of the competition. While Caleb was angry that Livvie refused to believe him or tell him her secret. He also wanted to know what her relationship with Ryan was. Then Elizabeth came in and taunted Livvie, telling her some of Caleb's secrets. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. (That was one of my favorite scenes to write.)

P.S. Andrei turned Elizabeth back into a vampire and now she is seeking revenge on Caleb. Jack and Jamal work for Rafe and Caleb now. Their job was to keep an eye on the women.

**IMPORTANT: I changed the rating here to R. There may be a few scenes which may not be suitable for some viewers. These are the hardest scenes I ever had to write . . . I don't endorse violence against women. They are in now way graphic but they are descriptive. I don't ever take it all the way. I stop at certain point at which you know what is going on. Nonetheless, if you are offended by this, I will post reminders in front of every chapter that has one of these scenes. This chapter DOES NOT have any. But chapter 4 or 5 may. **

I have created a small character list for you. It contains all the new characters:

Zachary Collins - Kevin and Lucy's five year-old-son.

Brianna Collins - Kevin and Lucy's four year-old- daughter.

Britney Thornhart - Ian and Eve's four-year-old daughter.

Emma Kovich - Rafe and Alison's three-year-old daughter.

Bryce Kovich - Rafe and Alison's almost two-year-old son.

Benjamin Edward Kovich - Rafe and Alison's almostone-year-old son.

Lauren Grace Morley - Caleb and Livvie's 17 month-old daughter.

Michael Alexander Morley - Caleb and Livvie's four month old son. Twin to Tara.

Tara Isabella Morley - Caleb and Livvie's four month old daughter. Twin to Michael.

Andrei Morley: Caleb's bastard older brother. He hates Caleb and raped Livvie in Tyranny.Calls Livvie, Livia. Obessed with Alison.

Clara - Andrei's mother and Roderick's lover.

Roderick Morley - Caleb's father, Alexandra and Annette's husband.

Alexandra Morley- Caleb's mother, Roderick's first wife.

Ryan - Livvie's twin. Knows Caleb is friends with a vampire whostole Natalia from him.He's planning on usingcaleb's love for Livvie to get his fiancee back.

Gwen - the only sane one of the group of Livvie's old friends.

Madison - crazy woman in love withJack.

Andrew and othersthese relationships will be explained later on in the story.

Hopefully that is all the characters.

The term valocks I created myself. LOL. I needed a creature to have both characteristics of vampires and warlocks so I just combined the two words into a new one. LOL. So in essence, a valock is half-vampire and half-warlock. Alison, at this point, is a valock. But she will return to normal later on in this arc.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sunk back down into her seat thinking about the past turn of events. First, her beautiful Thanksgiving celebration turned into a major disaster with the train accident. Then the earthquake rampaged their town killing hundreds of people and destroyed all their homes. And then Caleb was arrested for Malcolm Barrington's murder. Alison was manipulated by Andrei and Matthew into doing their dirty work. Livvie almost ran off with another man. Rafe's "friend" tired to contact him. And Ian wasn't responding to Caleb's special water. What else could go wrong? 

Scratch that. She didn't want to know. Things could always get worse. Much much worse. That's a guarantee. Lucy nibbled on her lower lip and played with the cap of Lauren's bottle nervously. When did everything go so wrong? Every thing was perfect. For a moment there, she actually thought that they had won the battle. The ultimate battle of good vs. evil. Caleb was no longer a threat to any one . . . every one was getting along with each other. There were no more fights. Caleb and Rafe's truce seemed to have finally stick. Every one was happy.

The gym has never been more successful. Membership was up and they were even thinking of expanding. Caleb's band had just finished wrapping up a second album and were preparing to go on tour over the summer. Alison's muffins were flying off the shelves in the tiny café they had built in a corner of the gym. Livvie had her hands full with three small children all under the age of 2. Kevin had opened his own practice and already had a steady influx of patients . . . ok, good for Kevin . . . bad for the people who were suffering. Ian had finally begun to come to terms with this curse . . . but now everything was falling apart again. How did this happen? Every thing seemed to go to pieces right after her Halloween party. Wait. That's right. That-that's the first time Matthew made his appearance in town. 

Flashback

Lucy and Ian walked around the tables surveying the ballroom. Couples held each other close, their bodies swaying to the music. Groups talked. People laughed. Small children scurried underfoot of their parents.

Lucy clapped her hands together, happily. She was extremely pleased with the way every thing had turned out. Every one looked like they were enjoying themselves. "Everything is going perfectly! We are raising oodles and oodles of money-" She trailed off, losing her voice. She shivered involuntary as a cold draft ran up her spine. "Hey did you feel that?"

Ian smiled at her. " Feel what?" He asked, squeezing her hand, searching the crowd for Danny who had run off earlier with Christina and Zack.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and searched the room. Something was wrong. She could feel it. "I just got a bad case of the heebie jeebies . . . like someone was walking over my grave." She explained. She dropped Ian's hand and quickened her pace.

Ian laughed, shaking his head in idle amusement. "You worry too much." He rushed to catch up to her.

Lucy suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping in mid-stride. Ian slowed and halted next to her . Lucy's eyes scoured the room looking for any signs of trouble. Rafe and Alison stood nearby dancing and laughing. Eve and Kevin were sitting at a table sharing a drink. Ricky and Casey were . . . well they were trapped in their own little world. Enough said there.

Christina and Danny emerged from the kitchen area with Serena and Zack fast at their heels. Karen and Frank were making intimate use of a table in a small dark corner. Elizabeth was downing her sixth glass of bourbon, her eyes following a certain someone out of the door. Chris was at her side on his tenth martini. Jack and Jamal stood behind the bar making drinks. Reese and Caz looked a little out of place strolling around the room.

Suddenly her inner radar led her to the doors near the terrace. She spotted Livvie slow-dancing with someone. Lucy's jaw tightened when she realized the man her adopted daughter was dancing with wasn't her husband. He was slightly shorter than Ian. Light brown hair . . . almost golden. Green eyes, maybe. Who was he? In fact, she never seen him around before. Ever. Who was he? "Whos that guy Livvies dancing with?" She asked Ian as the dread she felt intensified. 

Ian looked over, focusing on Livvie's body movements. The girl almost seemed tense. He shrugged causally. "I dont know." He admitted. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tried to lead her away, hoping to distract her. Maybe they could get some time alone . . . away from the crowds. 

Lucy shrugged his arm off her shoulders. Biting her lip nervously, she looked around the room, scanning the crowds with her eyes. "I dont see Caleb. Do you?" 

Ian shrugged again. "No. Why?" He was far more interested in Lucy than those two "bloodsuckers." He attempted to kiss her but Lucy pushed him away.

Lucy narrowed her eyes focusing on Livvie. "Look at her." Ian sighed, he turned his head and watched Livvie try to move away from the man only to be drawn back into his arms a few seconds later. The man laughed sinisterly, his mouth close to Livvie's ear as he whispered some thing in her ear. Livvie's eyes widened.

Ian realized Livvie looked terrified. Livvie visually flinched when the man touched her face. "Girl doesnt look too happy." He observed. 

Lucy grabbed Rafe's arm as he and Alison moved past them on their way back to the table.

Rafe studied her face, recognizing the same look he just had on his face moments ago. "You felt that too?

Lucy turned him around towards Livvie's direction. "Yes . . . and look over there . . . what do you see?" She instructed, hoping Rafe would feel exactly what she was feeling.

Rafe and Alison looked over.

Alison recognized Matthew immediately. What was he doing with Livvie? How did he even know her? And why did Rafe and Lucy care so much about him? "Its just Livvie dancing with some guy." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders attempting to sound like it was of no significance to them. 

Rafe's arm around Alison's waist tightened. His senses tingled as he watched the pair dance. "Do you know who he is?" He asked his cousin.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I have never seen him before . . . and trust me I know about almost everyone in this town." She admitted.

Rafe's arm dropped to his side and his hands curled up into fists. Alison turned her head to gaze at him. "Why dont you say we go and find out?" He suggested. 

Lucy nodded, glad she was not the only one who thought something was off. "Its him, isnt it? Hes the one causing these feelings." 

Alison touched Rafe's shoulder. She spoke hesitatingly. "Rafe-"

Rafe silenced her with a soft kiss. "It'll be ok. Don't worry."

Alison sighed, he always knew what to do to make her go weak at the knees. She remained silent, praying that the song would end so Matthew could once again disappear through the crowd like he always did. She still couldn't exactly figure out what he wanted from her yet. She smiled inwardly. He could give Caleb the run for his money with his whole mystery motif. Maybe he grabbed Livvie to give her a message to give to her. After all, every one in town did know they were best friends. But why was Livvie trying to get away? Matthew wasn't dangerous. At least, she didn't think he was. Yet, she didn't feel she could exactly trust this guy . . . but at the same she couldn't help but feel . . . drawn to him. She shook her head. No. That's impossible. She loved Rafe. With all her heart. There was no question about it. He was the only one for her. She was just curious with Matthew's fascination with her. That's all.

Rafe turned to Ian. "Go find Caleb and bring him here . . . NOW." He instructed. Somehow he felt Caleb should be here for this. He surveyed the area around the couple. The terrace could possibly be used as an escape route. No potential weapons in sight but plenty of potential hostages . . . Livvie in particular . . . and she did seem rather desperate to get away from this guy. Didn't seem like the man took no for answer. However, from what he could see the man's hands were in all of the right places. So obviously he wasn't groping her . . . but it did seem like he handling her rather roughly. The dance no longer seemed very friendly.

Ian rushed off but not before giving Rafe and Lucy a weird look. Rafe began walking towards Livvie and the mystery man. His senses growing stronger as he moved closer.

Just as he got close to them a group of people stepped into his way and blocked him. When the crowd past, Rafe saw Livvie standing alone her back to him and her arms wrapped around herself. She kept rubbing her own arms as if a cold draft had swept over her.

Rafe moved to her side, searching the room frantically for the man. "Livvie!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

A look of surprise crossed Livvie's face. "Rafe? What's wrong?" She asked weakly, forcing a smile, her eyes wide. She secretly hoped he didn't see her with Matthew.

Rafe's eyes narrowed as he studied her face. She was pale and her brown eyes darted around the room, refusing to meet his. "Who were you just dancing with?"

Livvie's heart sank. Guess he did. She tilted her head, giving him a sweet smile. "Who?" She asked, laying her hand on his arm coyly.

Ok, now Rafe knew something was wrong. Maybe it was time to refresh her memory of who she was messing with. Alison's best friend or not, she was still a vampire . . . and she was in bed with the enemy . . . figuratively and literally. "That man." He held his hand up over Livvie's head by five inches. "This tall, dark hair?" He questioned, his hand encircling Livvie's wrist to prevent her escape. He saw the crowds around them part and Caleb and Ian emerge. Livvie swallowed nervously . . . which didn't pass Rafe by.

Caleb strode up to them. Rafe released Livvie's wrist. He wrapped his arms around Livvie's waist, pulling her body close to his. He scanned Livvie for any signs of injury. "Olivia- are you hurt?" He questioned, confused when she passed his inspection. He had rushed right over when Ian said something was wrong with his wife. He had thought something bad had happened to her and now that she was in his arms and he saw that she was ok, his heart resumed to its regular pace.

Livvie smiled quizzically at him. She ran her hands up her husband's arms to his shoulders. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She inquired, feigning surprise, kissing him softly on the lips as Alison appeared behind Rafe.

Alison took Rafe's hand in hers. Rafe squeezed her hand and glared at Livvie. He needed Livvie to tell him the truth. He didn't know why or how but the one thing he knew for sure was this man was trouble. "Livvie was just dancing with someone." He explained.

Caleb furrowed his brow. That's all? He glanced down into Livvie's face. Livvie's brown eyes were downcast and she was nervously playing with the edges of his jacket. In fact, her hands were trembling. "So?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned down to kiss Livvie's head, his hand moving over her hair. Livvie involuntarily flinched at his touch. Caleb noticed . . . as well as every one else . . . but said nothing.

Alison nervously glanced at the faces around her. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt an inexplicable need to protect Matthew. She just hoped Livvie would pull herself together and fast. If Caleb got suspicious or thought that Matthew had hurt his wife, he was as good as dead. But even worse . . . what if Rafe found him? How could she explain her secret meetings with the mysterious man? They were really nothing. All they did was talk. But then why did she feel so guilty?

Alison moved closer to Rafe's side and instinctively reached for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as a warm feeling of contentment swept over her. Enjoying the warmth and feeling of security . . . the simple joy being in his arms always brought her . . . she thought about their life. In moments like this, she felt that they were literally and figuratively meant for each other . . . otherwise why would their bodies seem to fit together so perfectly. So Perfect. Lucy's voice startled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes opened as Rafe squeezed her waist.

Lucy frowned, shivering for effect. "He gave me the heebie jeebies."

Caleb glanced up at Lucy and then looked back down into Livvie's face. Livvie remained silent, her slender fingers still toying with his coat. As if to hide from his gaze, Livvie pressed her forehead against Caleb's chest, her hair falling in waves around her face. Caleb frowned. He tightened his arms around her. "Olivia?"

Rafe looked at Caleb and then at Livvie. "Who is he, Livvie?"

Livvie fought to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from her husband and turned to face Rafe. Caleb's arms dropped limply to his side as he studied his wife's expression and movements. "You want to know who he is? Why? You know what, Rafe? My days of explaining myself to you are over. You are not my husband. What possible difference could it make what I do, unless of course you are still a little hung up on me." She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. " She laughed.

Alison bit her lower lip to keep from smiling at the look of total disbelief on Rafe's face. Nice recovery, Livvie, she thought. That will throw them into a loop.

Ian sighed. "I thought we have moved past that-that . . . moment of insanity."

Livvie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, Rafe?

Caleb stiffened up next to her. He didn't like to be reminded of that time period of Livvie's life any more than Rafe did, "That's enough, Olivia. You made your point. Ok?"

If it wasn't for the current circumstances . . . If it had been any other time, Alison would have been notably upset with her best friend's words. Alison shot Livvie a look of gratitude.

Rafe finally found his voice. "Clever. Very clever, Livvie. Nice try, I'll give you that." He choked out, laughing.

Livvie smirked. "I don't know what you are talking about." She answered, tilting her head, coyly.

Rafe's eyes narrowed. "You and I both know what you are trying to do here. You're trying to deflect the conversation from your little friend." He accused, his expression darkening.

Livvie shot Rafe an icy glare. Her voice lost its playfulness. "Friend? Nice, Rafe. Real nice. Why don't you just come out and say it, Rafe? You are accusing me of cheating on Caleb with some guy I just met. You know I thought this war of yours was over. But I guess I was wrong. You are still trying to make my life miserable. You still want to punish me for what was probably the best three months of your life. What, Rafe? You can't forget how good it was?" She taunted, her eyes flashing.

Lucy groaned. "Ok. Now I think I am going to be sick."

Caleb placed his hand on Livvie's shoulder. Livvie turned her head to look at him. His smoldering blue eyes spoke volumes. Livvie felt a twinge of fear as she studied his expression. Glancing back at Alison, she brushed off the feeling.

Alison nibbled on her lower lip and glanced up at Rafe. Rafe fought to keep a straight face. He couldn't believe her nerve. Even he could feel the daggers of Caleb's gaze. He was one pissed off vampire . . . and Rafe knew Livvie will be paying for her disobedience when they got home . . . that's for sure. He spoke to Caleb. "You know, vampire, may be to some one like you . . . being with Livvie may seem like heaven compared with where you have been. But to someone like me who has actually experienced heaven-" He started, kissing Alison's head for emphasis. "-being with your wife was like living through the worse kind of hell."

Lucy coughed into her hand as Ian tugged at his tie nervously. Caleb shot Rafe a scalding look and wrapped his hand around Livvie's upper arm. Applying slight pressure, he attempted to lead her away from the group. Livvie pulled her arm back from her husband. Her brown eyes flashed as she spoke. "Oh, like you never had any "shortcomings" as a husband? You wouldn't know what pleases even if it came up to you and knocked you over the head."

Caleb reached for Livvie again. His hand closed around her wrist. He yanked her back roughly into his body. "That's enough, Olivia. Let's go home." He snapped, walking away, pulling her along with him. Livvie knew better than to protest. She recognized the dangerous look in his eyes. She meekly followed, glancing back at Alison as she did.

Rafe glanced down at Alison. Her hands trembled as she held on to his arm. He spotted an inner fearfulness in her eyes. Blaming Livvie for upsetting her, he lashed out at her. His voice stopping Caleb in his tracks as he dragged Livvie away. " You know I think I finally know what turns you on . . . domination and control. You like it a little rough, don't you? You are attracted to men who get off on controlling you . . . dominating your every word and movement. I guess that is why you and Caleb get along so well . . . the leash and collar bit must be doing wonders for your love life. But you know it won't last long . . . in time he'll break you . . . your spirit . . . your heart . . . your body. Then you'll be left all alone . . . so much for eternal love, huh." He provoked, ready and willing for battle.

Caleb dropped Livvie's arm and turned around slowly to face him. "For your wife's sake, I am going to forget we ever had this conversation. Now I am only going to say this once so listen good. Our truce . . . it's over. Stay away from my family. If I learn you even so much as glanced in our direction, the gloves are off. Am I clear? " He instructed, fighting against his primary impulse to lash out at his enemy.

Alison, Lucy, and Ian shared looks. This was getting ugly and fast.

Rafe's eyes hardened. He nodded. "Crystal." He preferred things this way. He could never trust the Morleys . . . and he wasn't going to start now.

Livvie sidled up to Caleb's side. She touched his arm hesitatingly, a bit fearful. Caleb sighed at the look in her eyes. He hated when she looked at him that way. Frightened. Uneasy. Scared of him. He pulled her close, enfolding her in his arms. They vanished together. 

Lucy sighed and rested her hand against her forehead. "Well that went well." She declared sarcastically.

End of flashback

Lucy shook her head as if to clear her mind of all the images. That was one hell of a night. At least, they were all able to get pass that night and now working together to bring down Matthew. The scum. He didn't even care about Alison . . . all he really cared about was fulfilling Andrei's orders . . . and those were to separate Alison from her family and friends. And then at the Thanksgiving party, not only did he almost get everyone killed but he deliberately tried to kill Caleb.

Flashback- Thanksgiving Party

Alison and Rafe swayed to the music, lost in the simple joy of holding each other close. Alison rested her head against Rafe's shoulder. Smiling contently, she listened to Rafe start up a conversation. He rambled on about the new gym renovations listing people he needed to call and things he needed to buy. She held back a laugh. Recently he has become obsessed with making the gym as successful as it could possibly be . . . not for them . . . but for their children. The economy was slowing down and shops around town having been closing down left and right. Just dropping like flies. And now with their latest discussion on the possible Kovich baby number 4, he has gotten worse. Alison tried to reassure him every thing was going to be all right. After all, she was not pregnant . . . at least not yet. She wanted to wait a year or so before having another child. Emma and Bryce would be spending more time in school and she would only have Eddie at home. Yes. A year would be perfect.

Rafe's voice startled her out of her reverie. "Alison?" He asked tentatively.

Alison lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Hmm . . . what?" She asked, giggling.

Rafe shook his head, smiling. "You haven't heard a word I have said, have you? Is something wrong, Angel?" He asked, concerned with her recent behavior. She seemed almost a little off the last few days but tonight she seemed to have returned back to her old self. She was smiling and laughing. Rafe just brushed it off as stress from her mother's trial. But at certain times, he couldn't but feel it was something else.

Alison laughed, sliding her hands to his neck. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? No. Everything's perfect. I have you . . . we have three beautiful children. We don't need anything else or anyone else. Everything's perfect." She kissed him again for emphasis. Now that Matthew was gone . . . everything would be, she added silently. She smiled up at him. "I never been happier . . . you make me happy. God, I feel like the luckiest girl around. I have a wonderful husband, a thriving business, and three beautiful children. What more could I ask for? Not everyone is as lucky as we are. And I think that is something we should be thankful for."

Rafe laughed. God, she amazed him more and more every day. Pulling his wife closer, he kissed her passionately. Alison giggled as his lips traced her jawline. "Rafe- we are in a room full of people!" She chastised playfully, making no attempts to stop him. His lips made it back to her lips. They kissed longingly.

Time seemed to stand still as they lost themselves in each other. Suddenly a strange knot formed in the pit of Rafe's stomach. He pulled back from her. He grew tense and stared at something behind her. Matthew stood 500 feet behind them on the terrace drinking a glass of wine. His eyes roamed the room, his gaze never staying on a particular person or couple for long.

Alison followed his gaze. "Rafe? What is it?" She asked. She spotted Matthew. She bit her lip. What was he doing here? He promised he'll leave . . . wait. Oh no. He must be here for Livvie. Or worse . . . for her.

Rafe called out to Lucy who was dancing with Ian a few feet from them. "It's him."

Lucy turned her head. "Him? Oh my God. You're right, it's him."

Alison licked her lips nervously. "What is going- " She started.

Rafe abruptly pulled away from Alison. Alison attempted to stop him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Rafe, no." This couldn't be happening. He shouldn't be there. No. Not now. Not when every thing was going perfectly. He should be gone. She couldn't let Rafe catch him.

Rafe pressed his lips to her forehead. "Stay here." He turned to Lucy and Ian. "Let's go."

They began to move through the crowd towards him.

Matthew glanced over at them. He raised his glass towards them as if in salute and began weaving his way through the crowd, moving away from them.

Lucy gasped. "He saw us."

Matthew pushed some people out of his way.

Rafe grabbed Lucy's arm and sped up his pace. "Come on." He had a really bad feeling. They knew to stop him and fast.

Same time but outside in the garden . . .

Caleb and Livvie stood kissing behind a sparkling fountain, lost in each other, oblivious to everything and anything around them.

Livvie giggled as Caleb nipped her neck. He lifted his face to hers and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. "I have missed you . . . I've missed your touch, your kiss." He whispered, pulling her body closer as Livvie actively responded to his advances.

Caleb kissed her again, longer this time, holding his hands to the side of her face. He saw her eyes close. He felt her body relax into his. Lifting up his hand, he laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her head slightly back. Caleb bared his fangs. A soft moan escapes Livvie's lips as Caleb leaned forward, lowering his face to her throat.

Suddenly, Matthew stormed out of the tea rose garden. Glancing behind him for the slayers, he crashed right into the couple. In his haste to escape, he shoved them apart, knocking them to the floor. "Get out of my way!" He snarled, storming past them.

Caleb and Livvie stared after Matthew in shock. Caleb rose from the ground bewildered. He reached down and helped Livvie up. "What in hell-"

Suddenly, Lucy, Rafe, and Ian ran around the corner.

Rafe looked around frantically. "Did you see him?"

Livvie brushed off the dirt from her dress. "Who?" She asked, hoping he didn't mean Matthew.

Lucy impatiently tugged Rafe's arm. "Come on, he's getting away."

Caleb stared in the direction in which Matthew had fled. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to shake off a sudden strange sensation that swept over him when the mysterious man crashed into them. "Who- who is getting away?"

Rafe sighed. He ran a hand over his face. "That-that guy who was dancing with Livvie at the Halloween ball." He explained, glancing around the gardens.

Caleb turned to his wife, searching her eyes for the answers he sought. "That-that was him? Is that him? Is that the guy you danced with?" Livvie nodded slowly.

Rafe's eyes lit up. "So you saw him?"

Caleb nodded, his eyes still on Livvie who had moved to his side. Livvie averted her eyes from his, her gaze returning to her feet as she interlaced her fingers with his. "Yeah. He was headed towards the dead end . . . but he could always take a short cut through the tulips to get back inside." He admitted, kissing Livvie's head. "Go wait for me in our room. I'll be there as soon as I can." He instructed.

Before Livvie could protest, Rafe, Caleb, Lucy, and Ian had disappeared around the corner.

Matthew pushed past the people through the crowd. Great. Just what he wanted. Everything was falling right into place. Just as it should be.

Matthew spotted Ryan at the bar. Rushing over to his side, he grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him into a corner. "They're following me. Right on schedule. Start phase one."

Matthew ran away. Ryan glanced across the room to Alison and gave her a thumbs-up look. Alison glanced at him warily. What in hell was he doing? Then before she knew it, she was moving towards the projector set up in a corner of the room. Her feet moving on its own as if they had a mind of their own. Fighting with herself, she pulled out a set of slides from her pocket and switched them.

Rafe, Lucy, Ian, and Caleb walked through the terrace doors.

Lucy pointed to Matthew who was making his way through the crowd. "There he is!"

Alison moved to the other side of the room. Hiding the remote behind her back, she pressed the play button. A sudden squeal filled the room. The guests froze in their places. The room grew eerily quiet. Everyone else's eyes were glued to the screen.

Elizabeth's image flashed across the scene with Frank.

Lucy gasped, her hand flew to her mouth.. "Oh my God." She moaned. "This is supposed to be a family, G-rated benefit."

Caleb pushed Lucy forward. "We don't have time for this."

Ian nudged Rafe who was looking around the room for Alison to see what her reaction was. "He's right. He is getting away."

Matthew rushed through the revolving doors leading outside. He yelled out to Ryan who stood across the street. "Now!"

Ryan motioned to a man sitting in the driver's seat of a truck. A train was heading toward them on the tracks across from the hotel. The driver maneuvered the 60 ton truck onto the tracks in front of the approaching train. Cars swerved trying to avoid hitting the truck as it lunged forward. The cars went up the sidewalk. Some crashed into the hotel. The train swerved to avoid the truck.

As Rafe, Lucy, Ian, and Caleb emerged from the Versailles a room, a car came flying through the wall and stopped inches from where they were standing.

Lucy screamed. She jumped back from the car. "Oh my God! What is going on here?"

Suddenly, the floor began trembling. A loud chugging noise and hisses filled the air. The wall in front of them began crumbling. The train came hurling forward. The receptionist jumped out of its ways as it slammed into the front desk. The impact of the train into the hotel's infrastructure sent them all flying all to the floor in separate directions.

Smoke filled the room.

Ian coughed. He lifted his head up from the ground, searching for the woman he loved. "Lucy!" He called out.

Lucy peaked her head around a corner of the car. "Over here!"

Caleb pulled himself up from the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matthew standing outside of the hotel where the wall once stood.

Caleb moved through the rumble until he got outside. Reaching the hotel's exterior, he looked around. Creak! Caleb glanced up and saw the balcony from the fifth floor hanging precariously over him. Matthew was standing next to it. He smirked and kicked the beam one good time.

As Ian and Lucy reached outside, they saw what was happening. "Look out!"

As the beam came crashing down, Livvie pushed Caleb out of the way and down onto the ground. The beam crashed down next to them, splintering into big chunks.

End of flashback


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **My Valentine's Gift to Rali fans** - a Rali V-day scene. I am actually quite happy with the way it turned out! It was easier than I thought! All I had to do was think of my favorite Rali moments. **To Calivia fans** - just some more sadness. Sorry! But I promise it will get fluffy soon!

**Just a sidenote**: Since it is a Rali and Calivia story that does mean the characters will only be with the appropriate soul mate. I know probably in my previous post, I might have led you into believing Alison might have had an affair . . . she did not. She might later think she did. But she did not. She would never do that to Rafe! They will be going through some obstacles . . . but just remeber things are not always what they seem. And I swear the violence part will only be two or three chapters at most. You might think something had happened to Alison when it didn't. Long story there. But you will understand when you get to that chapter.

**Um . . . oh yeah. Please R and R. Let me know what you like or don't like! I enjoy making my readers happy so if there is something you particular don't like just let me know and I will try to work on it! And if you have any suggestions on how I can improve this story, feel free to let me know! I really would like to know how you feel about this. And as always, if you have any more questions just let me know.**

* * *

Rafe's chest tightened as he heard Alison's last words. He drew in a deep breath. "I love you, too. Listen, I need you to go with Jamal. Ok? He'll bring you to Caleb's loft. I-I need to take care of a few things so I'll probably won't be here when you arrive. Lucy and Kevin will be here waiting for you. They'll take you, Livvie, Lauren, and the twins to the villa . . . it's the one place we can think of that Andrei doesn't know of yet. You'll be safe there. Ok?" He instructed. That is all that mattered to him. Keeping Alison and his children safe.

Alison played with the edge of her napkin. "Rafe, there is something that Liv-Livvie and I have to do before we go home. It's really important that we do this. Just tell Jamal to let us go, ok? I promise we'll go straight to the villa afterwards." She pleaded, sharing a look with Livvie. Time was running out and they had to reach Andrei before their husbands do. Livvie glanced back down at the bag at Alison's feet.

Rafe frowned. "No. I want you safe. Let me do my job." He glanced down at his watch. What was taking the band so long to get there? Didn't Caleb tell them to be there within the hour?

Alison's spine stiffened as she straightened up in her chair. Jamal and Livvie watched her expression fall. "No. Rafe. No. Please don't do this. Please." She begged her composure collapsing.

Rafe's voice dropped to a whisper. "It'll be ok."

As Livvie watched her friend plead with her husband, she causally slipped her fingers into her pocket. Retrieving a small pin, she slipped her hands behind her back and began to work on her shackles.

Alison shook her head. "No, Rafe. No, You don't know that. You don't know that. It's not your job to protect me . . . just to love me. Please don't do this. Please. He's not worth it. He's not worth losing your life. Cal-Caleb can't kill him! You know that! You'll be all alone!" She exclaimed, her heart racing at the thought of Rafe facing Andrei all alone.

Rafe attempted to soothe her fears. "No, he can't." He agreed. "But, Caleb can help me fight Andrei until I have the chance to drive a stake though his heart . . . or where the place his heart should be."

Tears welled up in Alison's eyes as Livvie watched on in concern. Alison shook her head at Livvie. "Rafe, please. Andrei's not Caleb. He doesn't have a weakness . . . he doesn't have a heart . . . YOU JUST SAID SO YOURSELF! He is the one with ALL the advantages . . . he's not afraid of anything. You don't have any leverage over him. He's not even afraid of dying. He has no conscience . . . no morals . . . no scruples."

Flashback

Rafe and Caleb bursted in through the bedroom door. Andrei had his arm wrapped around Livvie's neck as she stood in front of him. Her hands were clawing at his arm.

Rafe's searched the room frantically for any sign of Alison. She was no where to be seen.

Andrei nuzzled Livvie's neck as she cried. "Caleb, I am so glad you could make it. She does have such a lovely neck, doesn't she?" He teased, pressing his lips to Livvie's throat.

Livvie flinched, her cheeks stained with tears.

Caleb's eyes turned blood red. Fury washed over him like a tidal wave. The sight of Andrei touching his wife filling him with rage. "Get your filthy hands off her!" He moved towards them, anger surging through his veins.

Andrei smiled wickedly. He trailed a finger down along Livvie's throat. "Ah - your lovely bride doesn't want to have every drop and ounce of blood drained from that incredible body of hers." He taunted watching all the blood drain from Caleb's face.

Livvie struggled against his grip. Her nails clawed at his arms desperately. "No, don't, please." She begged, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Andrei laughed, placing his lips close to her ear, he whispered. "Begging only turns me on."

Rafe grabbed Caleb's arm and abruptly pulled him back. Caleb lunged forward as Andrei laughed. "You son of a bitch." He snarled, his eyes gleaming with anger.

Rafe held Caleb back. "Not until he tells us where he is keeping Alison. Where is she?" Andrei remained silent, just smiling at them like a cat who had just swallowed a canary. "I said where is she!" He demanded.

Andrei smirked. "Like I would tell you." He laughed. "All you need to know is that I intend on making her extremely happy."

Rafe's body trembled with rage. He restrained himself from attacking the vampire . . . for . . . ugh . . . he couldn't believe he was actually considering this . . . for Livvie's sake. "Bastard."

Andrei's expression darkened. The smile dropped from his face. His tone turned serious. "I want that throne."

Caleb looked around the room, desperately searching for some way to help Livvie escape. "If I give you the throne, you'll kill her."

Andrei raised an eyebrow. "And if you don't? Remember all those tests you were always putting me through?" He reminded his brother, kissing Livvie's head for emphasis. Livvie whimpered.

Caleb's hands curled up into fists as his eyes locked with his wife's. She had finally stopped struggling. Her eyes were wide and fearful . . . almost defeated. Seeking to console her, he linked his mind to hers. _It'll be ok. I am going to get you out of here one way or another. I promise. I love you. _

Livvie glanced up at Andrei and then closed her eyes in response.

Caleb shoved Rafe off of him. "So, what, she's payback?"

Andrei winked at his brother. "Well, I guess she can be much much more . . . can't she?" He teased, adding pressure to Livvie's neck. "But I already told you what I want. I give you my word . . . I won't harm a single hair on her pretty little head if you give me the throne. So what will it be, Caleb? I take the throne with your blessing or with her blood? Either way I will have that throne and my wife."

Rafe stiffened up next to Caleb. "Wife?"

A guard walked carrying Alison in kicking and screaming.

Alison cried out as the vampire brutally lifted her feet off the floor. "Rafe!" She screamed.

Rafe angrily moved towards her but Caleb returned the favor and restrained him. "Alison! Let her go!" He demanded.

Andrei smirked. "Oh, I see my bride has arrived."

Rafe shoved Caleb off of him. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Andrei frowned. "Don't presume to tell me what to do. I don't take orders from you." He glanced at Caleb. "Or from him."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "You always did think you were better than me."

Andrei spoke bitterly. "You were once powerful, leader of a vampire kingdom. And now you have nothing and because of what? Because of love. You never should have been a vampire, much less a ruler." He tightened his arm around Livvie's neck. Livvie closed her eyes, then reopened them. "SHE has been your undoing in the first place. Your obsession with love and passion and following your heart." He accused.

Caleb drew his mouth into a firm line. "Your opinion of the way I live my life is completely irrelevant to me. It's my life. No matter how much you'd like to live it, they're my decisions to make. Especially . . Who I love." He replied, his eyes burning like fire.

"You know you say I can't tell you who to love, but what about you?"

Rafe narrowed his eyes. He glanced at Caleb. "What is he talking about, vampire?"

Andrei pointed a finger at Caleb. "I can't tell YOU who to love. But you could tell ME? YOU never wanted me with Alison! You did everything in your power to keep us apart!"

Caleb ran a hand over his face. Not this again. The guy really couldn't let go of a grudge. "That woman was the daughter of a slayer! She was playing you!"

Andrei's eyes flashed. "SHE LOVED ME!"

Caleb laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "She loved you! She married a SLAYER! She used you!"

Livvie looked up into Andrei's face. His face was twisted into a scowl and his body trembled behind hers. Caleb continued to taut him, his eyes on Livvie, hoping Andrei would accidentally release her in his fit. "You were only a means to an end. She used you to get back at her father! I warned you! I tried to protect you!"

Andrei refused to believe Caleb's words. He shook his head denying the truth of his brother's words. "No. NO! That's not true! You couldn't stand to see me happy! You were jealous! YOU were just JEALOUS! You couldn't have your Olivia . . . so you couldn't stand to see anyone else happier than you . . . especially me!"

Caleb stepped slightly forward, afraid that if he moved too fast Andrei would consider him a threat and snap Livvie's neck. "No. No. That's not true. I supported your relationship with Cassandra. She loved you but you abandoned her for Alison. You betrayed her just like Alison betrayed you!"

"Liar!"

"She set you up!"

"The slayer made her do it!"

"She was carrying his child!"

"No!"

"She married him! She chose him!"

"No! He did something to her!"

"You went there that night on her request and what did you find? An army of slayers awaiting you!"

"Shut up! You shut up or else I'm going to kill you!"

Caleb took another cautious step forward. Livvie trembled in Andrei's arms. Just a few more steps. "Oh. Sorry, did I hit a nerve?"

"She loved me!"

Rafe decided to interrupt before the argument escalated and some one winded up dead. "I thought you said love was a weak trait."

Andrei's head snapped back in surprise. Frowning, he shot his enemy a glare. "Yes, you're right, I have only myself to blame. I was momentarily distracted by some romantic idea of love. well, thankfully, I'm free of that. No more romantic notions!"

Alison struggled against her captors. "Then why do you want me?"

Andrei smiled sinisterly. "I'm still going to make you my bride, Alison. And you may not love me, but I will make you honor me and obey me. And don't worry . . . It's easier than you think. It's one of those things that kind of just grows on you."

Alison couldn't believe her ears. He really was insane if he ever thought she would love being a vampire . . . let alone fall in love with him. "I don't think so, Andrei. You will never touch me like that."

Andrei glanced around the room. Rafe was edging closer to the vampire holding Alison. Caleb stood barely a hundred feet of him and Livvie. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back dragging Livvie along with him. "Don't move! Back off! Back off or I'll snap her neck! The both of you!"

Caleb held his hands up and stepped back. "Ok. Ok. Slayer-"

Rafe froze in his spot when he saw the other vampire bared his fangs and held them to Alison's neck. "Understood."

Andrei drew a deep breath before speaking. "Here's the deal, Caleb - this is how it's going to go down - you give me the throne and I'll spare Livia's life."

Alison tried to bite the hand of the vampire holding her. Her teeth sank into his skin at the same time she dug the sharp stiletto heel of her shoe into his foot. The vampire howled in pain and released her. Falling forward, she straightened up and bolted to the other side of the room across from every one.

Rafe looked around the room. She wasn't safe yet. He had to get her out of there . . . before Andrei could make her his bride.

Andrei laughed again. "What do you think you are doing all the way over there? DO you really think that will make a difference? All the exits are guarded . . . there is no way out. Now why don't you be a good girl and come to your master." He motioned to two vampires to come towards him. "Take her." He instructed, referring to Livvie.

Caleb watched them uneasily. He hated this. He felt helpless. He couldn't protect his wife from these goons with Andrei so close by . . . so ready and willing to take Livvie's life. "What are you doing?" He asked, wishing he could just snap Andrei's neck and end this already.

Andrei shrugged causally. "Does it matter? She'll be away from me . . . that should make you happy."

Each of the vampires took one of Livvie's arms to prevent her escape and pulled her away from Andrei as he released her. Livvie looked over at Alison and then down at her feet. What a time to be wearing one of Alison's "dopey" outfits. She usually wouldn't be caught dead in one of Alison's pink running suits and white sneakers . . . but with the partner switch and all . . . she was stuck. Luckily for Alison, every shoe Livvie owned had some form of a sharp heel and she was able to make good use of it earlier on those two vampires.

Her heart pounded like a jackhammer as she tried to pull herself free from the vampire's grasp as they led her across the room. "Caleb!" Summoning the last of her strength, she elbowed one of the men in the groin. He groaned as the other man grabbed her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and fought, but it was of no use. He was too strong.

Away from Andrei, he saw his chance to help Livvie escape, Caleb waved his hand sending them flying into the wall. Livvie fell to the floor. Picking herself off of the floor, she scrambled to her feet. Judging the distance between her husband and Alison, she moved towards Alison, realizing if she moved towards Caleb, Andrei could get to her first and intercept her. When Livvie was within arm's reach, Alison snatched her friend's arm and pulled her behind the couch.

Andrei moaned, slapping his forehead. "Why bother having guards? Why don't I have girl scouts?"

Caleb lunged at Andrei and punched him in the mouth. Andrei stumbled backwards. Taking his finger, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Caleb. "Is that the best you can do?"

Rafe turned to the girls. "Livvie, get Alison out of here!"

Livvie shook her head, her ponytail slapping Alison in the face. Alison swatted the ponytail away and stepped slightly back. "I-I can't!"

Rafe pulled out a stake from his pocket. "Damn it, Livvie! If you ever are going to learn to use your powers, now will be the time to do it!"

Caleb and Andrei circled each other. Andrei laughed. "No. She really means it. She can't. No vampire can leave or enter the Manor without using the door. It's a safety precaution . . . we wouldn't want any uninvited guests to come in and just threaten our security, now would we?" Andrei explained gesturing towards Rafe.

Caleb glanced towards the doors. The two other vampires had picked themselves up from the floor and were now guarding the door. "You are enjoying all of this, aren't you?"

Andrei looked towards Livvie and Alison. "Immensely."

Alison stepped backwards, bumping into a small table behind her. Rafe strode across the room standing on the other side of Andrei. Alison slipped her hand behind her back and pulled opened the drawer. Livvie glanced at her curiously. Alison stretched her fingers inside until they closed around what she was looking for. Livvie's eyes widened when she saw the light reflect off the cold glinting metal.

Alison lifted her hand from the drawer. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself. "Caleb, duck!" She threw a knife straight towards them. Caleb dropped to the ground, the letter-opener missing him by an inch. Andrei caught the knife inches from his heart. "Nice try, darling. But not good enough." He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Alison and Livvie. Knocking Livvie unconscious to the ground, he grabbed Alison into his arms.

Alison screamed as Andrei's arm wrapped around her neck. "Don't!"

Rafe lunged forward with his stake only to be thrown back into Caleb by some inexplicable force. Their bodies slammed into the wall.

Andrei kept his arm around her neck, baring his fangs. " My beautiful bride-to-be. Mine." He lowered his mouth to her throat.

Alison cried, clawing his arm.

End of flashback

Alison bit her lip to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from falling. She had to make him see . . . she had to make him understand. It'll be suicide if he tried to stop him. She can't . . . she WON'T let him die for her. No. Not for her. Not this time. He has already sacrificed too much. He didn't deserve this. She'll protect him. He has taken such good care of her over the last few years . . . protecting her, keeping her safe, and most importantly, loving her. It's her turn now. Her turn to protect the man she loved. And she will. Even if it was the last thing she does . . . because she loved him that much. She would give her life up for his in an instance . . . just as she knew he would do for her. But not this time. No, not this time. This was her fight. Her battle. One she intended on winning.

She glanced at Livvie out of the corner of her eye. Livvie's fingers were hard at work picking the lock of the shackles on her hands. She saw Jamal moving to bend down to pick up the bag at her feet. Her heart began to pound. If he leaned down any further he would no doubt catch Livvie's deception. She raised her voice loudly startling Jamal as she pleaded with her husband. "Rafe, he knows your weakness. Andrei knows Caleb's weakness. YOU know he'll try to goad Caleb into a fight . . . it's practically a guarantee every time they are in a room together face to face. He'll throw Livvie's rape in Caleb's face. YOU KNOW HE WILL! Just-just let it go. Please, I am begging you." She begged.

Livvie froze. She looked up at Alison, frowning slightly. She was tired of every one referring to that night as the rape or Livvie's rape. Why couldn't they just let it go? She rather just forget the whole incident altogether. She worked day and night to erase the memory of that night from her mind. Their constant references to it only made that night harder to forget. The images were seared into her memory.

She wasn't blind. She saw the looks they gave her when they thought she wasn't looking . . . those looks of pity. It has been going on for the past year, when was it ever going to end?

Whenever she was alone with her father, he would always try to get her to open up and talk about it . . . Occasionally even Caleb would gently probe her . . . just hoping she would confide in him. She understood what they were trying to do . . . she did. But she would rather just forget about the whole incident altogether. And no matter how much Caleb tried to deny it . . . that night changed everything. Changed her . . . changed their marriage . . . their entire relationship.

Flashback

Caleb caught up to Livvie outside of the catacombs. "Olivia - Olivia, wait. Wait." He pleaded, grabbing her arm.

Livvie ripped her arm out of her husband's grasp and stepped back from him. "No! You think I can't see what is going on here?" She cried, furiously brushing away her tears.

Caleb placed his hands on Livvie's shoulders. He leaned down to look into her eyes. "What? What are you talking about?" He asked, lifting his hand cautiously to stroke his wife's cheek soothingly. As he expected, she initially flinched and then gradually began to relax in his touch.

Livvie's eyes filled with tears. "I can see it all in your eyes . . . the three of you . . . pitying me . . . thinking of what he might have done to me! You don't know . . . you don't understand . . . how that makes me feel!" She whispered, craving the ability to just let go and relax in his arms like she use to . . . before . . . before-

Caleb spoke reassuringly, wiping away her hot tears with his thumbs. "Tell me . . . if I don't understand . . . make me understand. Tell me. What happened? What happened, Olivia?" His heart pounded in his chest as he held his breath awaiting her answer.

Livvie tore herself from his grasp. "Nothing." She ran her fingers through her hair in her frustration.

Caleb reached for her, swallowing nervously. Guilt swept over him. It was his fault. He caused her this pain. "Hey, listen to me. I need you to tell me!"

Livvie shook her head. "No. I can't!" Her voice breaking as she refused to meet his eyes.

Caleb pleaded with her again. "Make me understand." Taking her face into his hands, he kissed her gently on the lips. "Tell me. Tell me."

Livvie tried to tear herself from his grasp again. Caleb grabbed her wrists and drew her to him, refusing to let her go. "Oh, I know exactly what you want me to tell you! You want me to tell you it never happened . . . that he never touched me . . . but I CAN'T CALEB, I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR BECAUSE IT DID HAPPEN! IT DID! HE TOUCHED ME! God, he-" She broke down into heaving sobs, her body sagging against him as he held her up.

He silently cursed Andrei. Andrei will pay for what he has done to Livvie . . . for all the pain he has caused her. Suddenly she grew stiff in his arms. As she began to pull away he fought back his instinctive urge to hold tighter, to not let her go. She stepped back and looked up at him. "You don't think I can see it . . . do you?"

Caleb moved forward to draw her back into his arms. "See what?" He asked.

Livvie's lower lip trembled. She brushed away her tears with her hand. "See the way you look at me . . . it's not the same . . . your touch . . . your kiss . . . nothing is. When you look at me . . . you don't see me anymore . . . you see his hands and his lips and it sickens you . . . I sicken you." She cried.

Caleb pulled her to him and held her close, feeling her heart pounding against his chest. He squeezed her tightly, afraid to speak. The emotions coursing through were too overwhelming. "No, no! That couldn't be any farther than the truth. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that! Nothing!"

Livvie shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "IT ALREADY HAS! Can't you see? It's not the same . . . IT WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!" She screamed as she grabbed him by the shoulders. She shook him hysterically.

Caleb caught her wrists in his hands and drew her into his arms. "Ssh. I love you. Ssh. I love you." Livvie moved her arms around his body and clung to him tightly. She pressed her face against his neck, sobbing. Caleb held her tight, stroking her hair. He could feel her hot tears against his throat. A swirl of sadness engulfed him. Caleb rocked her gently and pressed his lips to her hair. He rested his cheek against her hair. She began to cry in loud, heartrending sobs. And all he could do was hold her. All he could do was hold her.

End of flashback

Some times she couldn't help but wonder if he only stayed with her out of some obligation he felt he had because of the children and the fact that it was his brother who raped her. And now with her secret looming over them . . . she couldn't help but fear he would use her secret as an excuse to end their marriage . . . to abandon her. Ryan's words echoed in her head. _Why does everyone leave you? Why can't you get anyone to ever stay? Well, sweetheart . . . maybe it's just you. It's just you. You drive everyone away. No one will ever love you . . . you don't deserve to be loved because you are a very very bad girl. A bad girl who needs to be taught a lesson. You are just destined to be alone. _

Livvie bit her lip and forced back the tears. No. No more crying. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to concentrate on the task before her . . . getting out of those handcuffs.

"Rafe, please!"

Jamal gazed at Alison for a moment before leaning down again to return to his earlier plan. Alison knocked over the tray of food in her hysterics. It slammed into Jamal's head. He winced, lifting up his head from the table's surface level. He rubbed his head. Alison shrugged apologetically. She gave him a look asking if he could get them some more food.

Jamal sighed and rose from his chair. "I'll be right back. Don't try to pull any funny business." He instructed them before walking away.

Rafe turned around to face the kitchen table. Lucy and Kevin shared concerned looks as he spoke to his wife. Rafe furrowed his brow. "He used you, Alison . . . he manipulated you. If we don't stop him, who will?"

Alison hesitated. Rafe cut her off before she could even open her mouth to answer his question. "Alison, I love you. I will protect you and our children with my life. Don't you understand? This is some thing I have to do . . . some thing Caleb and I must do to protect our families. Listen to me, Alison. Andrei has already proven himself ruthless. My God, he raped Livvie. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I don't even want him breathing the same air as you. He's dangerous and he won't stop until he has you and I am not just going to stand here and wait until he does. I am going to stop him before he can get to you or to our children. I love you, Alison, and I will protect you with my life."

Alison's voice broke as she furiously wiped away her tears. "But don't you understand? You are my life! If I ever lost you . . . I don't know what I would do. I'll lose my mind . . . Rafe, I love you so much. I don't want to see you get hurt . . . especially if it is because of me. You are right, Andrei is ruthless . . . but he never ever raised a hand to me. I-I mean he never tried to force himself on me before."

Rafe slammed his fist against the counter so hard the cookie jar shook. "That's because he wants you to respect him. But Alison, power is what he gets off on. Power. Strength. He didn't just rape Livvie because he wanted to. He needed to. It gave him power. Power over Caleb. If you fight him, he'll do the same to you! And I won't let that happen! You and Livvie can't fight him! I won't let you. Jamal will bring you here and that's it. That's final. Do you understand?"

Alison choked on her tears. "Y-Yes."

Rafe sighed, his voice softening. He hated to hear her cry. He hated to see her in any kind of pain. "Alison . . . Alison, please. Don't cry. Ssh. It's going to be all right. I promise. I swear to you . . . I will come back for you. Ok?"

Alison sniffled. "Ok."

Rafe smiled slightly, tryig to alleviate her fears. "Good. I-I want you to remember some thing."

Alison smiled in despite herself. "What?"

Rafe glanced at his watch again. "Do you remember the first night Emma slept through the night?"

Alison giggled. "Of course, I do. It was Valentine's Day."

Rafe smiled at the sound of her laughing. "DO you remember what I told you?"

Alison nodded. "Of course I do."

Flashback

Rafe led a blind-folded Alison into their bedroom. The lights were off. A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace. White pillar candles stood on the night stand and dresser. A bottle of champagne in ice stood next to a small table set up in front of the fire. A dozen, dozen perfect pink roses in crystal vases littered the room. Pink rose petals trailed across the door to the bed with a slight break leading to the romantic dinner set for two.

Alison giggled as Rafe scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room. "Rafe! Stop teasing me-" She trailed off. "What's that wonderful smell?"

Rafe set Alison down on her feet and untied the blindfold. "Patience." He chided, playfully, tweaking her nose.

Alison giggled again and opened her eyes. She gasped in delight as her gaze swept around the room. "Oh, Rafe."

Rafe smiled. "You like?"

Alison kissed Rafe long and sweetly on the mouth. "What do you think?"

Rafe grinned. "Well, that's not everything . . . Mrs. Kovich. There are more surprises to come." He said, removing a long red velvet box from his pocket. He presented Alison with her gift with an exaggerated gracious bow. Alison giggled and accepted the gift. She glanced at Rafe slyly before opening the box. Her eyes lit up as she lifted out a charm bracelet. "Oh my God. Rafe, it's beautiful."

Rafe took the bracelet from her hand and fastened the bracelet around her wrist. "There's a charm for every important moment of our lives together."

Alison fought back tears. "Oh, Rafe."

"A muffin for the first time we met."

"A life-giving tree when I healed you that night at the old monastery."

"A dove for when you found me healing the wounded bird."

"A heart for the Christmas we spent together trying to put everyone back together . . . which didn't last long, did it? They all are with different people now. Ian is with Lucy. Kevin, Jamal, and Eve are alone. Jack is with Madison and Livvie is with Caleb. Karen and Frank are on the rocks . . . but that is not the point I am trying to make here . . . so let's move on . . . shall we?"

Alison giggled.

"A snowflake for the snow angels we made together."

"A barn for the first place where we made love."

"And a sand castle for the first Valentine's Day we spent toegther."

"A little angel girl for the greatest gift everyone has ever given me . . . our daughter."

"And last but not least . . . a wand . . . for all the magic you bring into my life every single day we are together."

Alison wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and her mouth found his again. As their kiss broke, Alison shook her head. She was swept by her husband's loving gestures. "Oh, Rafe. You shouldn't have."

Rafe kissed her again gently. "You deserve this. I-I know this year hasn't exactly been the easiest for us . . . but I just wanted to find a way to tell you how much I love you."

Alison blinked back tears. "You don't have to do anything special to show me how much you love me . . . because I can feel it." She placed rafe's hand over her heart. "Here . . . and I see it every time you look at me . . . speak to me. I can feel it when I am with you . . . and even more importantly, I can feel it when I am not. I love you, Mr. Kovich."

Rafe smiled. "I love you too, Mrs. Kovich. From the moment we first kissed, my heart belonged to you, and it will always belong to you."

* * *

After changing Lauren's diaper and clothes, Caleb settled down into the rocking chair with Lauren in his arms. Caleb kissed Lauren's head. Holding his daughter close, he began to rock her until her eyes began to droop and she quieted down. She closed her fist around his finger and clung tight. She whimpered softly. "Mama?" 

Caleb sighed. He hated to see his little girl so unhappy. "I know, princess. I miss your Mommy too." He kissed the top of her head. "But I promise you, I will find your Mommy and I will bring her home. We'll be a family again some day soon. I promise you. Daddy won't let you down." Caleb ran his hand over his daughter's raven curls as he gazed down at her as she clung to him. Her small fingers curled into his shirt as she rested her head in the crook of his arm. He couldn't help but think of his wife as he studied her tiny features. "You look so much like your Mommy, do you know that? When I look at you, I can see her looking back at me. You're going to grow up to be just as beautiful as she is." Desperate to see his child smile again, he tickled her stomach. Lauren smiled and grabbed his fingers as she giggled. Her smile warmed his heart. "There you go. That's my girl. See? You even have your Mommy's smile."

Lauren's expression grew somber as she studied her father's expression. He too seemed sad . . . almost defeated. In fact, she hasn't seen a sincere smile all day . . . from any one.

Caleb began to sing a lullaby he knew Livvie always sang to her right before she went to sleep.

Little Princess, child of mine

Mama's here, right by your side  
Angles are watching, keeping you safe  
Everything, is fine

Cross my heart, I'll never leave  
My love is real, not make believe  
Oh pretty baby, don't you weep  
Close your eyes, now go to sleep.

After a few verses, Lauren's eyes fluttered closed. Her little chest rose and fell steadily with every breath she took. Rising slowly from the chair, he carried her to her crib. Tucking her in tightly, he kissed her forehead. "I love you, princess." He murmured, his voice shaking with emotion.

After checking on the twins, he hesitated in the doorway. Slipping his fingers into his pants pocket, he removed Livvie's wedding band. Closing his eyes, he closed his fingers over the ring. He reopened his eyes and opened his fist. The ring was gone. "I worked too hard to have this family. No one's going to ruin that." He whispered, his voice catching in his throat, a tear coming to his eye. "Especially not Andrei."

* * *

Livvie closed her eyes in concentration. Almost there. Just a few more minutes and . . . CLICK. Livvie opened her eyes. Got it, she thought triumphantly. Suddenly a warm feeling rushed up her spine and settled at the base of her neck. She felt the smooth edges of cool metal rest between her third and fifth finger of her left hand. Startled by the strange sensation, she dropped the pin. The pin made a clear sound as it bounced off the marble tile.

Alison winced. "Livvie!" She reprimanded, praying Jamal didn't hear the pin drop as he strode towards them with a second basket of french fries.

Rafe's voice in her eyes brought her back to the seriousness of the situation. "Livvie?" What? What did she do this time?"

"Nothing, she-she . . . ah- I am just trying to make her drink more water. That's all."

Rafe nodded slowly. "Ok. Good. Make sure she drinks plenty of that special water. That will keep her strength up until she feeds off of Caleb again." He heard the front door open and the voices of the band in the hall. "Listen, Angel, I got to go. Promise me you'll be careful.

"Rafe-"

Rafe smiled. "It will be ok. I promise. Can you put Jamal back on?"

Alison swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alison offered Jamal the cell as he slid back into his seat. He placed a second basket of fired in front of the girls and took the phone from her. "Hey, man. No, they seem alright. Yeah. I made sure drank a whole bottle of the stuff. Don't worry. I have it all under control. Good luck, man. Bye."

Jamal turned to Alison and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "So, let's get you girls home."

Alison hated to do this to him. He was such a good friend. After all, he was only trying to protect them and keep them safe. So she gave it one last shot. "Jamal, please, just let us go. We-we're only trying to protect the men we love. Please. Please. Let us go. Help us keep the men we love safe." She begged, her eyes pleading.

Jamal shook his head, sighing. "No. I am sorry, spunky. But taht's not your job. They can take care of themselves. I am just following my orders."

Livvie shot Jamal an icy glare. Her voice rose. "And what, we can't?" She slipped her hands out of the handcuffs carefully . . . so not to attract any attention.

Jamal laughed. "I didn't say that so don't make this out to be a sexist thing because it isn't."

Alison's eyes flashed. "No? You just insinuated it's our husbands' job to keep us safe and not the other way around."

Livvie sighed and shifted in her seat. "I am so sorry, Jamal."

Jamal turned his head to look at her, he frowned. "For what?"

Livvie rose from her chair and slammed a napkin dispenser into his skull. "For this." She replied, wincing slightly.

Jamal collapsed, his head falling to rest on the table. Livvie removed the handcuffs from her hands. Bending down, she snatched the pin from the floor and went to work on Alison's handcuffs.

Alison bounced in her seat. "Hurry. Before he wakes up-" Alison trailed off. She studied Livvie's face. "Are you positive you are up to this?"

Livvie opened the handcuffs. "I am not leaving you alone with that monster." She removed the shackles from her friend's hands.

Alison rubbed her wrists. "Are you sure?" She leaned down and pressed her fingers to his throat for the pulse.

Livvie grabbed Jamal's bag and lifted it up onto her shoulder. "Yes."

Alison nodded. "Then let's go and get some supplies."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

**Gracie** - Andrei did not bite Alison. If you remember, before he grabbed Alison, he knocked Livvie to the floor. I know I ended the flashback there but after this Livvie knocked Andrei down thwarting his attempt.To be short, there is then a struggle and Rafe and Caleb are sent to the dungeon. Andrei then sends Alison to prepare for the wedding. And at this point, he rapes Livvie after an argument with Caleb.

I totally understand your "irrationality." Well to me, it's totally rational to feel that way . . . Alison belongs ONLYto Rafe.They're soulmates and they belong together. LOL. Just to repeat what I said eariler, don't worry Alison did not have an affiar. Although, it will be suggested she did. Alison really doesn't have any real memories of the past few months so she will be wracked with guilt when Matthew suggests that they did. And I kinda of modelled Andrei after Joshua . . . just eviler. I know what you mean about Joshua . . . he was crazy . . . but amusing. A little ridiculous at times but amusing nonetheless. I am glad you liked the Caleb/Livvie and Caleb/Lauren scenes. I went out of my way to humanize Caleb in my last arc so now I am just taking it a step furthuer now. I love him bad . . . he's great playing the bad boy . . . but I also like him as a family man. Though after Rafe and Alison and Caleb and Livvie are reunited but the story will quickly move to focus on Rafe and Alison. They have more external obstacles to face (which I totally feel guilty about) while Caleb and Livvie will just have some emotional and internal issues to deal with. The pain for our Rali is not over yet. **Slight spolier** - some one from Rafe's past will be making an appearance and will throw a wrench into their marriage. And I totally understand if you are confused. I know it is hard to be thrown into the middle of a storyline. Please feel free to ask any questions.

**Everyone** - I am not really sure I like this chapter, I have been struggling with it over a week. I may or may not choose to edit itwhen I post the next chapter. But just to warn you for the next chapter, there will be flashbacks to Livvie's rape . . . and again . . . it's not graphic. I am a squeamshy person . . . I don't particular like violence at all . . . I can't stand the sight of even a drop of blood.Also, Alisonand Livvie will get themselves into major trouble with Andrei in the next chapter.And I am working on a special Rali scene.

This particular chapter has a few special flashbacksfrom my previous chapters which I am including to help you understandthe plot line.

Just a few notes, besides Alison, Andrei is after the Hollow. The Hollow is a special force- a power that is not either good or bad but can destroy all the magic in the world. Caleb was entrusted to safeguard the keys to the gateway of the Hollow a century ago. Its power is so dangerous to both sides that no one wants to tangle with it. But Andrei plans to take over the entire world. Yet he does not know that Livvie's brother, Matthew, is going behind his back to get the power for himself.

Oh and Caleb and Rafe are using the band's tour as a cover togo to London to hold a summit between theslayer and vampire leaders. And of course, please review, I want to know what ou are liking and what you think needs improving. Well, I definitely know I need to include more Rali scenes but first I need to finish Caleb and Livvie's obstacle first before I move into the Rali obstacle. But there will be a very special Rali scene in the next chapter. But for the Calivia fans, you can expect a special scene after their reunion.

Ok, enough rambling. By now you should know I love to ramble. LOL. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucy and Kevin watched as Rafe hung up the phone. He sighed deeply and pressed his forehead to the wall.

The excited voices of Reese, Caz, Ricky, and Casey echoed from the living room as the front door slammed open and shut.

Lucy glanced at Kevin. Kevin nodded in response and rose up from the table. Glancing back at Rafe, he moved into the hallway where he ushered the band back outside of the loft to wait for the limo.

Lucy rose from her seat and moved to Rafe's side. Touching his shoulder gently, she spoke quietly. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

Rafe ran a hand over his face. "I never felt more helpless in my entire life." In a fit of rage, he grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. The vase shattered and the blood red roses spilled into a crimson puddle onto the floor as they rolled half-way underneath the counter. Lucy winced. Hidden from view, neither one noticed the flowers' ruby petals turning as black as the night's sky. "God, I can't even protect my own family! You see what this bastard's done to us?" He yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

Lucy threw her arms around Rafe's neck in an attempt to comfort him. "It's not your fault! You didn't know!" She consoled, hugging him close.

Rafe sagged against her. "Yes, it is! I failed her, Lucy! I failed Alison. I-I didn't protect her." His voice broke as a wave of emotion swept over him.

Lucy rubbed his back soothingly. " Look at the two of you. Come on, think of what you've been through to be together. You have defied all logic. You never gave up. Now is not the time to give up. You just have to have- Faith. Rafe, you have to have faith!" She chastised, squeezing him tightly.

Rafe abruptly pulled away from his cousin. "You know what? This isn't about faith. This is about reality. Look at me! A vampire slayer standing in the home of a vampire looking out for the queen of all vampires! Caleb just keeps digging himself deeper and deeper into our lives and there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Rafe-" Lucy began.

Rafe's eyes nearly glowed with rage as he spoke. "And at one point I did! I did have faith! And you see where it brought us! Our lives are a constant battle! No matter what we do, this-this curse keeps coming back and slapping us right in the face. We get rid of one evil . . . just to get another . . . more insidious being! Look at me!" Grasping her shoulders, he shook her. "Look at me, Lucy! I am standing in the home of my sworn enemy . . . the person who took my life . . . and for what? To help him get his wife back . . . who by the way also killed me! And you know why I am doing this? To get my own wife back . . . who is being manipulated by another psycho vampire. You think I like this? Resorting to asking Caleb for help? No, but I am doing it for my family's sake because the woman I love is out there somewhere needing me!"

Lucy attempted to comfort him. "Rafe-"

Rafe sighed, his voice hollow. "I-I promised her, Lucy. I promised her that all the bad things were behind us and all that was left for us was to concentrate on were our three beautiful children and our life together." Turning away from Lucy, he slammed his fist into the wall. "I swear, cousin, by the time I am through with Andrei there won't be enough left of him to bury! This is the last time he ever threatens my family! I swear I'll make him pay if it is the last thing I ever do!"

Kevin walked back into the kitchen. "The band's waiting outside. If you and Caleb want to catch that flight, you need to leave now." He suggested, sharing a look with Lucy. Lucy nodded and rubbed Rafe's arm soothingly as he slammed his fists into the wall again in his frustration. "Rafe, Doc's right. If you want to hold that summit, you have to leave now." She glanced at Kevin again who nodded at her encouragingly. "Don't worry about Alison and your children. Alright? Kevin and I will keep them safe until you return. I promise . . . you can trust us. We'll take good care of them. Andrei won't win. He WON'T. We won't let him. You may not have trust in your own abilities . . . but I do. I trust you. You will finish this nightmare once and for all. You will end this nightmare." She said confidently.

Rafe sighed and lowered his head. "That is what we said about Caleb." He turned away from the wall to face them. "But look at us now, we are here in his home . . . helping him protect his vampire queen and children." He whispered, gesturing around the room wildly.

Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. She pressed her index fingers to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ok. Ok. You're right. You're right. We did say that. Look, I know things haven't exactly gone the way we wanted . . . but how were we suppose to know Tess would use her special gifts to resurrect . . . heal . . . Caleb? Huh? How were we suppose to know?" She defended, reopening her eyes.

"Tess was Livvie!"

Lucy pursed her lips. "So?"

Rafe's eyes darted around the room, searching for any thing else to break. Spotting the long stems of the roses half hidden underneath the cover, he dug his heel snapping the branches off. "We saw their connection . . . Caleb and Tess's bond but we just ignore it. We underestimate it. Like Jack, we tried to fool ourselves into believing she couldn't love that monster . . . that Caleb was manipulating her own goodness against her. But here is the thing . . . we tricked ourselves into that. Into believing that vampires couldn't love. That was our downfall. We couldn't see past our own stupid moral superiority. We underestimated their connection. For some strange inexplicable reason, Livvie is drawn to Caleb . . . and no matter in what form she is in . . . good or bad . . . Tess or Livvie . . . she will always go to him in the end! She's tied to him for eternity!" He yelled, crushing the flowers under the weight of his foot.

Kevin crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Your point being?" He asked, suspiciously.

Rafe raised his eyes to meet his. "If we want to finally rid of ourselves of Caleb . . . we would need to rid ourselves of Livvie too." He admitted, knowing this idea wouldn't sit too well with Kevin, Alison, and even Lucy.

Kevin shook his head. "No! No matter what she has become, Livvie is still my daughter. And I promise you . . . I will use every thing in my power to keep her safe and protect her from you!" He threatened, stepping closer to Rafe.

Lucy moved in between of the two men. She pushed them apart. "Ok. Ok. Both of you cool it! Rafe, cousin dear, listen to me . . . you can't kill Caleb, remember? Balance of good and evil? Besides I thought you had offered Caleb an olive branch?" She cooed, attempting to diffuse the tension in the room.

Rafe grumbled. "Yeah. I wish I staked him with it."

Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are forgetting one very important thing here . . . we need him . . . Caleb is the only one who can provide us with access to the Manor . . . and to the vampire underground." She pointed out, gazing into his eyes.

Rafe sighed. He knew Lucy was right . . . but he couldn't help but resent her for it. "God, I hate this! I hate counting on Caleb just so I can protect my family."

"I know, I know. But think about it . . . if Caleb never came to Port Charles, you would have never found Alison." Lucy pointed out.

Rafe stared at his cousin in wonderment. Since when was she such a big fan of Caleb's? "So what? Are you suggesting I thank the bastard for bringing me the greatest joy of my life into my life?"

Lucy exhaled slowly. "Do you love Alison?" She asked, trying to make a point.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me."

Rafe ran a hand over his face. "Yes, of course. You know I love Alison. She's my life."

"Then you have to let go your hatred of Caleb. Just let it go and work with him to bring Andrei down! Don't get me wrong, Caleb is not my favorite vampire. He can be as cruel and ruthless as need be . . . but he is not the enemy here. Andrei is. You and Caleb are working towards the same goal here . . . protecting your families from Andrei. Please . . . don't let your history with Caleb distract you from the real evil here. And that's Andrei."

Kevin cleared his throat. Rafe and Lucy glanced at him.

Lucy sighed. "What?"

Kevin squatted down and pried out one of the roses from underneath Rafe's foot. "Since when does Caleb give Livvie black roses?" He asked, rising up from the floor with a fistful of black petals. Opening his hand, he spilled them back on to the floor.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed from the bedroom.

"Son of a bi-"

Rafe and Lucy looked at each other. "Andrei."

* * *

Caleb thumbed through his family's book searching for any type of spell or power that could help him defeat Andrei for once and for all. As he reached the last page, he slammed the book shut. What good was it if it couldn't help him protect his family? He lowered his head into his hands, sighing. Thoughts of her haunted him day and night.

Flashback

_Caleb walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom, buttoning his shirt. Livvie was underneath the covers in the bed sleeping. He walked over to the bed and stood over her as he watched her sleep. Leaning down, he traced his finger along her jaw before brushing his lips over hers. A smile crossed Livvie's lips as her body shifted underneath the heavy blankets. Her eyes fluttered open. Reaching up, she slipped her hand up his arm to his face, pulling his mouth to hers. "Hmmm. Good morning." She giggled as Caleb's lips moved along her jaw to her throat. "Why don't you come back to bed with me?"_

_Caleb reluctantly tore his lips from his wife and straightened up. "I'm sorry." He responded, reaching down to brush her hair back from her face. "I got to go."_

_Livvie slowly rose up to a sitting position holding the blanket over her chest. "Are you going to the studio?" She inquired, pouting a little. After the night they just had, she had hoped they would spend the day together._

_Caleb picked up his guitar case from the corner of the room. Moving back to the bed, he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "I have some boring business with the band to take care of . . . before we go out and look at some houses the real estate realtor suggested." He answered as he pulled back, grinning slyly, watching Livvie's pout turn into a smile._

_Livvie's eyes lit up. "Really? We are really going to do this? We're going to buy a house?" She asked, excitedly._

_Caleb smiled again. "Really." He promised, kissing her again. "I'll come by around four."_

_Livvie slipped out of bed and followed her husband to the door as she wrapped the blanket around her body. "Promise?"_

_Caleb opened the front door. Shaking his head at her doubt, he turned to her briefly. "Promise." He answered, running a hand over her hair, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Go back to bed . . . the babies are still asleep. Get some rest."_

_Livvie nodded. Her eyes twinkled as she moved to stand on her tippy-toes to kiss him. "I love you." She murmured gratefully against his mouth._

_Caleb's mouth captured her lips once again before stepping away into the doorway. "I love you too."_

_End of Flashback_

A familiar voice jarred Caleb from his memories.

"Well, don't you make for a sorry sight?"

Caleb rose from the bed slowly. Turning around, he saw Andrei sitting perched on the window sill. A smile ear to ear. Caleb's eyes glowed blood red as he spoke. "You."

Andrei shook his head mockingly as he rose from his seat. "Before we start throwing punches, insults, . . . or each other into the wall . . . let me remind you of a little well-known fact . . . we can't kill each other. So let's not even try, ok? I am in too good of a mood today to get my hands dirty." He said, turning out his palms in mock surrender. "I am not here to fight." At Caleb's glare, he continued. "You are probably wondering why I am here then. Well actually, it's quite simple, little brother. I am here to offer you a chance to save yourself from further disgrace. I want to help you."

Caleb eyed him warily as he stepped away from the bed. "Help me?"

Andrei shrugged causally, smirking as his brother's disbelief in the "sincerity" of his words. "We are brothers." He moved to stand in front of Caleb. He glanced around the room. A sliver frame caught his eye.

Caleb laughed bitterly. This was unbelievable. "Since when has that meant anything to you, Andrei?"

Andrei smiled. "All right, fair enough. But I really do want to help you."

Caleb's hands curled up into fists. "You raped my wife and now you want to help me? What happened to your threat?" He recalled the words Andrei last spoke to him. "'I won't rest until I have taken away everything you have ever loved Caleb. I will make your life a living hell. I will tear you apart. I will have Livia and Michael . . . and I'll kill your two girls. Your wife will be catering to my needs, to my wishes, to my rule.' "

Andrei shrugged again. "It was a mistake . . . what can I say?" He laughed, running his hand along the dresser until his fingertips grazed the cool glass of the sliver frame. He picked up the frame and examined the photo. To his surprise, it was a picture of Caleb and Livvie standing before Annette in their October 3, 2003 wedding ceremony. He lifted his eyes to Caleb. They glinted mischievously as he traced his finger along Livvie's face in the photograph. "She does have a incredible body, doesn't she? Skin as smooth as satin and soft as velvet. Fiery and feisty . . . passionate . . . once you have had her, it's hard to keep your hands off of her . . . she's amazing, really . . . but you would know about that . . . wouldn't you?"

Andrei's body slammed into the wall with a loud crack as the silver frame fell to the floor shattering. Caleb walked towards him, his hand outstretched and his eyes blazing. His body trembled as he closed his fist. Andrei gasped for breath as the force constricted his air passage. Caleb stepped up to Andrei, his hand replacing the force around Andrei's neck. "Son of a bi- If you ever lay a hand on her again-"

Caleb was cut off when some inexplicable force threw him back into the opposite wall. Not bothering to hide his agitation, he rose from the floor slowly. "Father."

Roderick gazed at his son with displeasure. A weakness. Pining over a girl. Pathetic. There were hundreds of girls in Romania who would kill . . . literally . . . to be his wife and yet here he was . . . allowing "this" girl to hold so much power over him. It were times like these when Roderick really did wonder if his son was worthy of his position.

Andrei stood up, rubbing his neck. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull . . . you can't kill me! I come here out of the goodness of my heart to help you . . . and this is what I get? Father, maybe you should think of getting Caleb here some lessons here in etiquette?" He taunted, still grinning.

Roderick studied his sons' faces. "What is going on here?" He asked tersely, glancing around the room.

Caleb bit his lip, his jaw tightening. "That's none of your concern." He answered curtly, pushing past him to get to Andrei.

Roderick pushed Caleb back. "None of my concern? You are my sons!" He proclaimed as Caleb swung around to face him.

Caleb's eyes glinted in anger as he lashed out at him. "Really? Since when? You never even acknowledged Andrei existed until last year!" He snapped violently, shoving his father backwards.

Roderick stumbled before regaining his balance. Frowning slightly, his eyes narrowed as he glanced one again around the room. "Caleb, where is Olivia?" He questioned, searching his eyes for an answer.

Caleb pulled away abruptly from him. He laughed in disbelief. "Why?" He asked bitterly.

Andrei rubbed his hands together. His eyes dancing at the thought of what he was about to reveal. "You don't know anything about your precious wife, do you?" He crowed.

Caleb's eyes glowed as he shot his brother an icy glare. "I know what's important."

Andrei tapped his chin with his index finger. "Really? Do you? Have you ever asked yourself how you got so lucky? Huh? You come to a town and blam! The woman of your dreams . . . standing right in front of you . . . so accepting . . . so willing. Not many girls would be considering what you are, but she was, wasn't she? It was almost too easy."

Caleb's hands curled up into fists. "Easy? Her family and friends have been trying to tear us apart for years! We had to fight for our love."

Andrei laughed. "God, she's good. I'll give her that. She got you whipped . . . wrapped around her little finger. You are so blind when it comes to her. She's one hella of an actress . . . but I guess this is just one role she was born to play."

"What are you talking about?"

Andrei kneeled down and picked up the broken frame. "Good thing I kept her around." He looked up at Caleb's confused face. Andrei had totally lost him. Andrei sighed. He guessed he had to start all the way from the beginning. "You remember those valocks? Well, I had a team of scientists working on creating an whole army for me . . . you know so I could take over the throne. Robert, an ingenious fellow, met this wonderful woman. She was ever so helpful in my pursuit. She was searching for a cure for her sister's ailing health . . . so desperate was she that she agreed to help me in my plans if I helped her save her sister. What? You are looking at me as if you don't know . . . oh, I guess you don't or else I wouldn't be here, now would I? Rachel Locke worked for me, you know? Imagine my surprise when I laid my eyes on her niece. Even at a few weeks of age, "Livvie" looked remarkably like your first fiancee. It was then I came up with a plan to ensure your downfall . . . guaranteeing my succession to the throne. And I was right too. You lost every thing because of her." He smiled at the shocked look on Caleb's face.

Caleb shook his head and sat down on the bed. He didn't trust his legs right about then. He refused to believe him. "No. NO."

Andrei rose up from the floor and held the silver frame in front of him. "Yes, Caleb. Yes. Your wife has been a pawn in my game from the very beginning. She never loved you . . . she just made you think she did . . . and that's because it was all a part of the act. You know you really should be more careful on who you let in, Caleb. God forbid it's someone who is sleeping with the enemy. I'll admit . . . there were a few snafues along the way. You unexpectedly came back to life . . . oh an average 2-3 times. But you know I think I like this way better . . . your love for my little treasure . . . your betrayer . . . is killing you softly more and more every day. It's a constant source of enjoyment." He taunted, a cruel smile crossing his lips.

Various of images of his life the past five years with Livvie flashed through Caleb's mind . . . the first time they met at the river, their first dance at the catacombs, their first wedding, the Halloween dance, Tess bringing him back to life, the night he turned Livvie, Livvie restoring him back to his true self, their second wedding, and many more including one of his last conversations with her.

Flashback

_Caleb was pacing back and forth in his jail cell speaking to Livvie on the phone who was at the train station ready to leave Port Charles with Ryan._

_Livvie pressed the cell close to her ear as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't understand." She cried, brushing away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater._

_Caleb glanced over to Rafe who was trying to set up a track on the phone. Rafe signaled at him to keep talking. "Help me understand. Olivia, help me." He pleaded, silently praying she wouldn't hang up._

_Livvie sniffled, choking on her tears. "I-I didn't know, Caleb. I swear I didn't know. I DIDN'T KNOW!"_

_Caleb mentally urged her to continue. "Know what? Tell me."_

_Livvie swallowed nervously. "You don't understand. There are some things about me you don't know. Listen, no matter what happens, I just want you to remember that my feelings for you are real and I wouldn't want to hurt you for anything in the world, ok? I love you. I never want you to doubt that because I do love you . . . with all my heart. You can believe anything - anything you want to believe, but never doubt that, Caleb, please. Please, never, ever doubt how much I love you. I have waited my entire life for you. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of the some tall, dark stranger who would come into my life, sweep me off my feet and love me with a passion beyond words. I didn't know who you were or when you would arrive. All I knew is that someday a man would come into my life who would love me unconditionally, who would always make me feel safe and protected. You were that man, Caleb. " She paused for a second before taking a deep breath to steady her voice so she could continue. "I've never really told you..." She trailed off breaking down into sobs. "Oh, God. I've never really told you how happy you've made me. God you have, Caleb. I know the last few months...I know they haven't been great, but I don't want you to ever think even for a second that I was ever disappointed because I wasn't. Oh, Caleb, I love you. Loving you was the greatest joy of my life. The greatest joy, Caleb." She murmured, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Caleb gripped the phone more tightly, his tone becoming more desperate as he pleaded with her. "Olivia, what's going on?" He knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He had to find her. Rafe gave him a look that meant they needed more time._

_Livvie wanted to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She began trembling all over again. "I-I'm sorry. I-I can't. I can't do this. I don't want you coming after me, Caleb. Don't try to look for me, this will only push me further away. Good bye. " She whispered._

_"Olivia, don't-"_

_His ear met with static._

End of flashback

No. It couldn't have been all a lie. She saved him . . . she brought him back to life . . . more than two times! She pledged herself to him . . . for eternity. They had a family . . . children. She had returned him back to his rightful state after the slayers had thrown him into the spring! If she didn't care, she could have just walked away! But instead she stayed and fought by his side. Trembling, Caleb pointed an accusing finger at Andrei. "No. No. You're lying." He knew in his heart that after everything they have gone through . . . it couldn't have been all a game. It couldn't. It just couldn't.

Andrei threw the framed picture into the roaring fire in the fireplace for emphasis. "She never loved you, brother dear. It was all an act. Just an act. I sent her here . . . and then I had Father send you here . . . just so she could destroy you! She never loved you. It was act! Don't you get it? You mean nothing to her. And that's why she isn't here now . . . she just couldn't stand to spend one more second with you. She hated you! You disgusted her. Every thing . . . your marriage . . . the rape . . . your children . . . were all a part of my master plan. I left every thing up to her. I just sat back and waited for you to fall . . . and you have . . . all thanks to her. My charming little vixen." The flames of the fire licked around the corner of the photo as it gradually disintegrated.

Caleb ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. It couldn't be true. No. It couldn't.

A sudden noise startled them. Kevin, Lucy, and Rafe emerged from the hall with perplexed looks on their faces. Roderick did a double take. "Caleb, why are there two slayers in your home?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Caleb drew in a deep breath to steady his nerves. Straightening up, he gathered his wits about him and found his voice. He spoke condescendingly as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Father. I just thought I would be a good neighbor and invite them over for a spot of tea and some crumpets. In fact, we were just discussing having a party-"

Roderick inhaled sharply. "Are you trying to be funny? Because that's not funny. I don't think find this is a bit amusing . . . not in the least. Now I am going to ask you one last time, why are they here?"

Caleb rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's none of YOUR concern!"

"This family is my concern!

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Oh, since when? Huh? When? While you were in between of Clara's legs?"

Roderick grabbed the front of Caleb's shirt. "Don't use that tone with me, boy!"

Caleb looked down at his father's hand and then looked back up into his father's eyes. "Or what?" He asked, yanking Roderick's hand off of his shirt. "Huh? What are you doing here any way? You couldn't care less about us. Me, my children, or Olivia."

Roderick laughed. "You wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you'd listened to me and stayed away from Olivia!" He gestured around the room. " Look at you! You're walking around masquerading as a human, a big rock star, pining after the woman you love. Before I know it, you'll be asking the slayer here to throw down a couple of brewskies with you while commiserate about how love - pardon the expression - sucks. What, have you even lost your pride? Even though she has been playing you like the drums for the last five years, Olivia is still your wife . . . use it to your advantage. Don't let her use it against you. Whatever her motives were . . . she has pledged her life to serving you . . . she is your possession. Bend her to your will. Maybe you wouldn't be in this mess if you disciplined that girl a long time ago! Maybe you should take a page out of your brother's book and teach her a lesson!"

Caleb's fist slammed into Roderick's face. Roderick stumbled back in his surprise, lost his balance, and fell to the floor. Rafe and Kevin moved forward quickly and grabbed a hold of Caleb's arms. Although Rafe would have loved nothing more than to rip out Andrei's throat right there and then . . . he knew this was not the time. His senses were telling him to wait it out. Wait for the perfect moment. They held him back. Caleb's eyes glinted dangerously as he strained against the men's grasp. He couldn't believe his ears. "Don't you dare try to tell me how to care for my wife!" Fury surged through his blood.

Andrei smirked. This was going much better than he had thought.

Roderick rose to his feet as Lucy moved in between of them with a stake in her hand. He pointed towards Caleb, wiping the blood gushing from his nose with his free hand. "You don't know what you just done. I just hope that whore of yours was worth losing your legacy. I will now support Andrei in his pursuits . . . at least he realizes the necessity of controlling his women!"

Kevin in his rage almost released Caleb's arm. "Hey! That's my daughter!"

Roderick narrowed his eyes. "Well, you have my sympathy!"

Caleb lunged forward as Rafe and Kevin restrained him.

"Cool it, vampire! He's not worth it! We have more important things to deal with!" Rafe snapped. He didn't want Alison to arrive at the loft to find Andrei there fighting with them. He needed them to leave . . . and fast . . . before the girls got there. He didn't want to even think of what could happen if Andrei saw Alison or Livvie. He might just do nothing . . . but what's more likely is . . . he'll try to take one of them hostage and terrorize them some more. Caleb and him were not ready to defeat Andrei . . . at least not yet. But they will be once the summit is over.

Roderick smirked. "You're going to lose Alison, anyway, so what does it matter?" He asked, a bitter smile on his face.

Rafe drew in a deep breath. "What, to Andrei? No, I don't think so." He said, his blood boiling at the thought of Andrei's hands on his wife.

Andrei shrugged. "Oh, slayer, you are in for the fight of your life."

Rafe narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on Caleb's arm as reflex. "Well, I'll be ready for anything you have to dish out." He swore.

Roderick laughed. "I'm sure you will be. Be sure to bring your slingshot." With that they both disappeared.

* * *

Ian strode along the docks. He tugged at the collar of his collar nervously. The water wasn't working . . . it wasn't working. Beads of sweat popped along his forehead. Breathing heavily, he fell to his knees. Hearing footsteps approach, he huddled in the corner, groaning in extreme pain.

Eve emerged from around the corner. Emma had drawn a picture for Rafe and Eve had volunteered to bring it over to Caleb's so she could spy on Lucy and Ian. Spotting Ian in pain, she rushed to her husband's side. Eve sat beside him trying to console him. "Ian, Ian. What's wrong?" She touched his forehead. "Oh, God you are burning up." She moved her fingers along his writs, searching for his pulse. "Your pulse is racing. Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."

Ian shook his head vehemently. "No! No! Get away from me! You have to leave! You have to go." He yelled, pushing her away.

Eve frowned as she tried to wrap her arms around him. "No. I can't leave you like this. You-you're in so much pain. Let me help you." She glanced around at the deserted alley. "What are you doing out here all alone anyway? Where's Lucy?" She sighed. "Never mind that now. Come on, we're going to get you some help."

Ian groaned, his body trembling violently. "No. No. You can't help me. No one can. Go. Leave. While you still have the chance."

Eve tilted her head. "Ian, what are you talking about? You would never hurt me. Stop pushing me away. Look at me. Look at me." She placed her hand underneath his chin and lifted up his face so she could look into his eyes.

Ian bared his fangs. Eve gasped. "It's true. You are a vampire." The scent of her blood was overwhelming. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Livvie and Alison stood in front of a deprecated old pub in a small town outside of Mulderstan, Transylvania/Romania. The windows were tinged with green grime. The tattered sign read Strigoi in peeling blood-red letters. Smoke oozed from underneath the doorway. Lights flickered as thunder crashed in the background.

Livvie was gazing at herself in a small pocket-sized mirror. She teased her hair and did some last minute touch-ups on her make-up. Livvie glanced at Alison through the mirror. Alison wore a white lace tank top with matching skirt. On her feet were white thin stilettos. Her hair was up in a half-ponytail and her lips were a crimson red. Livvie wore a similar outfit but in red with her hair and make-up done exactly like Alison's.

Alison glanced at the door nervously as she smoothed down the imaginary wrinkles from her white lace skirt. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, pulling the leather jacket tighter around her body.

Livvie moistened her lips before touching up on her lipstick. "Are you?" She asked, snapping the compact shut.

Alison drew in a shaky breath. "I am . . . if it gets us Andrei."

Livvie forced a smile and laid her hand gently on Alison's shoulder. "It-it'll be ok . . . as long as we stick together."

Alison nodded. "Ok. Do you think he'll be here?" She inquired, hoping they weren't entering this hell-hole for nothing. The place was giving her the heebie-jeebies . . . it made her skin crawl. She shivered involuntarily just thinking about entering the place.

Livvie glanced at her watch. "He comes here for a stiff drink every Tuesday night at twelve without fail . . . well at least he did when Caleb and I were living at the Manor." She explained.

Alison couldn't hide her surprise. "You been here?" She wrinkled her nose as she surveyed the place up again. She couldn't imagine Livvie ever being in a place like this. It was dirty . . . To put it nicely . . . disgusting. The bar in actuality was revolting. The smell . . . an intense mixture of rotting corpses, blood, and alcohol . . . was overwhelming and threatened to suffocate them. In addition to its "charm" and smell, every now and then a rat would scurry past them.

Livvie nibbled on her lower lip as she brushed a strand of her hair from her cheek. " I-I have only been here a couple of times . . . it's not a place I enjoy frequenting." She admitted, twisting her wedding band around her finger nervously.

This act did not pass Alison by. She swallowed nervously again. "You have never been here alone before, have you? Caleb has always gone with you." She tentatively asked.

Livvie closed her eyes and re-opened them. "You mean Caleb always brought me with him." She corrected with a slight smile, hoping to ease Alison's fear. "While I was here . . . in this country, I-I never left the Manor without him. He was always by my side . . . guiding me. Unless of course, we were in the Manor . . . that's when he practically ignored my entire existence. He was always very busy . . ." She whispered, trailing off. "Too busy to spend any time with me any way."

Alison nodded. "Plus, his family were horrible to you . . . Livvie, you know, you made the right decision when you returned to Port Charles to have Lauren. That was the wake-up call Caleb needed. He finally realized how badly you were being mistreated by his family there. And I got my best friend back . . . you don't think you'll ever go back, do you? Be-Because I need you at home. Right now, you are the only one who can understand what I am going through with this whole valock business."

Livvie smiled and squeezed Alison's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, I am not going any where." She lifted up her eyes to the pub. "At least I hope I am not."

Alison sighed. "Me too. Ar-are you ready?"

Livvie nodded. "I-I think so." She took Alison's hand. "Just remember to think mean."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just stay close to my side."

"That I can do."

The girls giggled and then grew silent. Livvie squeezed Alison's hand once again before moving forward. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside leading Alison in.

Loud music rang in their ears. The smoky room was packed with a host of different supernatural species. Strange creatures with two heads, one eyes, six arms, claws, or animal heads filled the seats in the back area. They were eating strange fleshy meat, playing cards, and talking. Vampires littered the bar drinking their choice of beverage . . . Or in case of a male and female . . . feeding off of each other as their hands groped all over each other.

As the door swung shut behind them, all of the heads in the room . . . including the bodies with more than one head . . . swivelled around to look at them. The loud music stopped. The room went eerily silent as every one . . . or every thing to be more politically correct . . . stared at them.

Alison's eyes widened as she took in the sights around her. Despite the heavy leather coat, goose bumps trailed up and down her arms and back. "Livvie, they're staring at us." She whispered, frightened of what that may mean. She glanced at Livvie to see her reaction. To her surprise, Livvie smiled and nudged Alison in the ribs to do the same. "Just ignore them, Ali." Alison pasted a smile on her face as Livvie led her by the hand over to the bar.

Alison felt all the eyes following them. Livvie found them two empty seats away from the crowd and they sat down. Suddenly some of the crowd parted and a rather beefy looking guy with broad shoulders and black long curly hair emerged. He sauntered over to them. Perching himself on a stool next to Livvie, he flashed them a wicked smile.

Fear bubbled in Alison's stomach as she watched the events unfold in front of her.

The man leaned back against the bar. "My queen, what a PLEASANT surprise." He cooed before taking Livvie's hand and pressing his slimy lips to it.

Alison made a face. Glancing around the room, she noticed every one seemed to be holding their breath . . . and straining to overhear their conversation.

Livvie snatched her hand away from the man and wiped her hand on her skirt. "Razvan, always an unpleasant experience."

Alison could have sworn she overhear a few guffaws in the room.

Razvan's facial muscles twitched but the smile remained on his face. "Where's your husband? You're not all alone, are you?" He asked, his voice low. He laid his hand on Livvie's knee suggestively.

Alison gaped at them.

Livvie tilted her head coyly and flashed him an disarming smile. "So what if I am?" She purred, hiding her revulsion as she brushed his hand off of her knee. She turned to the bartender who had moved over to them. "Two glasses of Chardonnay." She ordered.

Razvan smirked. "Well, maybe there is something we can do to rectify that mistake. So how about it? Let's have some fun, huh? There's a little room in the back we could-"

Livvie cut him off as the waiter placed the two glasses on the counter. She was going to let him off easy but the man just wouldn't take a hint. Guess it was time to be straight and to the point. "Not if you were the last man on earth and the entire existence of the human or vampire race rested on us. But nice try." She handed Alison the second glass. Alison's hand trembled as she accepted the drink.

Razvan smirked. "Oh come on, baby. I don't see Caleb any where, do you? I can guarantee you a good time." He promised, wrapping an arm around Livvie's shoulders and pulling her to him, his hand slipping down to her thigh.

Livvie's hazel eyes flashed angrily as she pushed him away. "Go on, put another hand on me."

Alison had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when the man ventured. "Is that an invitation?" Razvan was obviously clueless . . . in fact, all the men in this bar were. Glancing around at the faces around her, she noticed no one seemed surprised by the recent turn of events . . . it was as if they had expected this and that's why they were remaining quiet . . . so they could enjoy the show.

Razvan lifted a hand to stroke Livvie's face. Livvie grabbed his wrist. "Try it and I'll break it." She threatened, twisting it slightly before shoving his arm away.

"Ooh, love them feisty."

Livvie lifted her glass to her lips and took a tentative sip in an effort to settle her frazzled nerves. "Then find someone who's interested." Ever since that night, she had to fight to control her emotions whenever a man, other than Caleb, touched her. There was always a glimmer of fear she fought day and night to keep hidden away. Livvie refused to let the fear overpower her. She was strong . . . she could handle whatever these men threw at her and she wasn't about to let them think otherwise.

Razvan laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right. But you can't blame a guy for trying to possess Morley's enchanting young bride." He turned to Alison. "How about your little friend here? Hello. Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." He placed his hand over Alison's. "Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

Alison choked on her drink. "You can't be serious." She forced out with a bright smile, masking her inner revulsion.

Razvan grinned. "Haven't I seen you some place before?"

Livvie spoke before Alison could even begin to formulate an answer. "Yes, that's why she doesn't go there anymore. So why don't you just get lost?"

Razvan turned back to Livvie with a scowl on his face. "Stay out of this, Olivia. This is between me and the lady." Smiling at Alison, he slipped his fingers up her arm. "Can I at least have your name?"

Alison shuddered in disgust and with a glance at Livvie who nodded at her encouragingly, she retorted. "Why, don't you already have one?" She shoved his hands away.

Razvan shook his head. He loved when they played hard to get. He liked it rough. "I think I could make you very happy." He murmured, winking at her suggestively.

Alison wrapped her fingers around her glass in an effort to hide her trembling hands. She swallowed nervously. "Why? Are you leaving?"

Razvan's eyes darkened. "What?"

Livvie recognized the look in his eyes. Knots formed in her stomach as she hopped down from the stool. She grabbed Alison's hand. "Ali, I think it's time for us to go." She whispered, tugging Alison along with her as she tried to move past Razvan to the door.

Livvie attempted to brush past him when his beefy hand encircled her wrist. He yanked her backwards. Livvie's back slammed into the counter as Alison wound up on the floor from the impact.

Livvie reached down and helped Alison to her feet. Alison trembled against Livvie.

Razvan licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "You two are not going anywhere."

Livvie pushed Alison's shaking form behind her. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I can guarantee you Caleb wouldn't like it."

Razvan laughed, his eyes dancing in the low bar light. "You know, coming here without your husband wasn't a bright move. Morley should know better than to let you wander off by yourself . . . it's a dangerous world out there . . . and Caleb has lots of enemies . . . myself including. But we wouldn't want anyone to hurt a precious hair on your head, now would we? It would just kill him if he lost you, wouldn't it?" He threatened, moving towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **THERE IS NO RAPE FLASHBACK IN THIS EPISODE!** I decided to push it back until the next chapter. I think that is when I'll have the all the violence too. So all the violence against women will occur in this one episode. This chapter has most of all the characters in it! So enjoy!

**Everyone**: I just want to thank everyone for their kind words! I am happy to see that people are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing this. I don't know if any of you guys know this, but I am in college . . . so this is my way of relaxing after a long day of class. I won't be posting again until March 7. I have three exams next week and a paper to write so I'll be real busy. I am happy to say that I am going home on Friday so my fingers will be fast at work typing another chapter for you guys all throughout the weekend into the whole next week - it's my spring break! So I will have a chapter to post for you on that Monday which is the seventh!

**Imagine04** - Thank you so much for your review! I am glad you are enjoying the story! I hope you are planning to finish your story! I have been waiting for an addition for a long time. I think the last time you posted, Caleb and his father were talking about betrayal comes in different forms. Hope to see more of it soon!

**Kerri** - I'll be glad to send you the previous chapters and arcs of my story. But I will send them to you some time during my spring week. I have my previous arcs some where in the computer at home! But I have to warn you, the story format is different. When I first began this story, I wrote in them script format. So they are slightly different!

**Rali fans**: The Rali scene is in the end! I feel bad that none of our couples had any love scenes at all. SO Rali fans get their scene today. I am not sure I liked how it turned out. I am not positive if I got the characterization right. **Oh well, if you have any ideas on how I could improve my Rali scenes, please let me know**! But I finally figured out when I will have my whole Rali episode. This will be after their reunion after Alison's traumatic experience and the hospital. Both couples will be having their own chapters when the individual husbands take their wives home from the hospital.

**Calivia fans** - no love scenes yet . . . well you got an interrupted one here. But nothing yet . . . at least until the special episode I have planned.

* * *

Back at the villa . . .

Serena rested on her stomach on the antique four poster bed, her legs dangling off the edge. Twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, she giggled as she turned the page of the latest issue of Cosmopolitan. "Oh, yes. That does sound like heaven, handsome. Hmm." She sighed, pouting. "Oh, I wish I could but I am babysitting. Yeah. I was looking forward to tonight too but some family emergency came up. So here I am . . . but it's not all that bad. The oldest child is like six so they all go to bed relatively early. Nope, I am all alone . . . well, Eve was here earlier but she left to go check up on the rest of the family." She admitted.

"No, no. You can't go there. No, it's nothing like that, baby. It's just I am not home. I am at my brother-in-law's villa somewhere in the mountains upstate . . . yeah. Of course, it's true. Would I lie to you?" She giggled again, her eyes sparkling. She stretched her arm over to the night stand and plucked a bottle of ruby red nail polish off the smooth mahogany surface. "My sister, Livvie, married Stephen Clay, no lie. Hmmm. Yeah. It's pretty cool having a rock star in the immediate family. Hmmm. You would. So what are we going to do about that? I am free to do anything I want tonight. Oh, my mom would go spastic if she found out! But I could never say no to you. So why don't you grab a pen and jot this address down, darling." She cooed, applying the crimson color to her nail with two long deliberate strokes.

After a few more minutes on the phone, she hung up. Serena rolled over to her side and returned the bottle of nail polish to its resting place. Bouncing up off the bed, she raced to the mirror. Tugging on a strand of her hair, she inspected her appearance. She glanced at her watch . . . hmm . . . she had four hours to get herself irresistibly sexy. Ok, she'll take a nice long shower . . . get herself silky smooth. Then she'll pop over to the master bedroom to Livvie's closet and "borrow" some thing alluring . . . some thing . . . tight and slinky with a plunging neckline. In fact, she already had a dress in mind. She distinctively remembered seeing Livvie model a dress, one that Caleb had boughten for her to wear to a fancy promotional dinner they attended for the release of his latest single, for Alison earlier that month - a red hot strapless little number. It would be perfect for tonight . . . hmm . . . wait . . . she didn't want to seem too overeager . . . no. No, she needs something a little more subtler . . . but sexy. Hmmm . . . maybe not even a dress at all . . . a lace teddy perhaps. Maybe even a negligee. Whatever she wound up wearing, it will have to be special . . . after all, tonight she will reach another very important milestone in her life.

The corners of her mouth tipped up. She got it! She suddenly remembered the little surprise she picked up after her last shopping trip will her mom, Alison, and Livvie. Serena rolled her eyes. Lucy had said she was a little too young to be worrying about sexy lingerie . . . so when the three older women disappeared into the dressing room stalls at Wyndam's to try on a few items on, she had snuck back to Victoria's Secret and bought herself something special . . . something she knew would cause Spike's heart to race and his eyes to pop out. Serena nodded with satisfaction. That is what she will wear. Luckily for her, she had packed a small bag earlier yesterday when Lucy had told her that they were going to be staying at Caleb's villa for a while. She'll figure out her make-up and hair later . . . but right now . . . it's time for that shower. Grabbing the necessities, she began to moved towards the bathroom when she heard a door slam.

What in the world? Maybe one of the little ones had gotten lost again on their way to the kitchen. After leaving her things in the bathroom, she stuck her head outside of her room and looked up and down the hallway. To her surprise . . . nothing. Shrugging, she stepped out into the hallway. "That was strange. Oh, well I should go and check on the munchkins any way."

After checking to see if the children were snug as a bug in their beds, she returned to her room. Again a door slammed. Serena moved back into the hallway and saw a door at the end of the hallway close. Serena grabbed a flashlight from her room before creeping towards the door. Opening the door gently, she slipped down the stairs quietly and moved into a musty humid room. Five inches of dust seemed to cover anything and everything in the room. Dozen of old trucks and blanket-covered portraits littered the room. She heard a movement to her left. Using her flashlight to guide her, she searched the room. "Hello? Anyone there?"

No answer. Thinking it was a rat or something, she shrugged again. "God, I could have sworn I heard something- oh." Something caught her eye. Her eyes settled on a large mahogany trunk with intricate illustrations of fallen angels carved into the wood. "Wow. Look at this . . . it's amazing." She complimented, falling to knees before it.

Serena ran her hands over the smooth wood. "This wooden chest is so beautiful . . . the carvings . . . they are so detailed. I have to say . . . Caleb has wonderful taste . . . the rooms, the furniture, the beds, sheets, linen, and decor. This villa is a like fairy-tale dream . . . with so many secrets left to unravel. I wonder what's in here." She pulled up the heavy lid and shone her flashlight into its folds. "What is this? These are - oh." She lifted up a heavy beige-colored candle. "It's beauty." She turned over the candle in her hands, inspecting it from every angle. She noticed a word carved into the bottom. "Huh? That's strange. This one is called comfort." She lifted it up to her nose and sniffed. "That smells nice." She placed the candle down onto the floor near her feet.

Reaching down back into the truck, Serena removed a pink-colored candle. She turned it over and read the bottom aloud. "This one is - oh, this one is love." Biting her lip, she glanced around the musty room. She felt a slight chill drifting into the room. Shivering, she resolved to at least snoop for a few more minutes. "They're clearly handmade and very unusual, I think. I wonder why they're here and why there are so many of them . . . especially since Caleb has so many other candles upstairs." She wondered aloud, thinking of all the white candles upstairs in the villa's main room. She turned back to the trunk and set the love candle next to the comfort candle at her feet. She reached back into the truck and removed yet another candle. However this time . . . a purple one. She inspected it. "You know what's really weird is that when I first looked at them, it looked like they were just all the same. But if you really look at them, each one's sort of uniquely different." She admired her latest discovery. "Oh, wow, that's a pretty color. I bet it smells divine." She lifted up the candle to her nose and breathed the "heavenly" scent in. Turning it over, she read the carving underneath. "Lust, huh? I wonder what kind of magic you hold."

A sudden gust of wind sent Serena up to her feet. "Ok, that's it. I am out of here." She cried, jumping to her feet. Gripping the lust candle tightly in her hands, she ran up the steps back to her room.

* * *

After the near confrontation with Andrei and Roderick, it didn't take Rafe long to convince Caleb to leave for London as they had originally planned for the summit. Every thing for once seemed to be coming together. Alison and Livvie were on their way home. All the children were safe and sleeping soundly. However before they left, Caleb had to make one stop first. To Rafe's surprise, Caleb had returned from the safe with a small vial in his hand. Silent, Rafe nodded his head in agreement. Giving a few last-minute instructions to Kevin and Lucy, Caleb slipped the vial into his pocket before heading out. Luckily for them, they made it to the airport in record time and within an hour they were all fastened into their seats awaiting departure.

The band spoke among themselves excitedly. Hoping for the best, they didn't bother to question why Caleb changed their tour dates so suddenly at the last minutes. In truth, they really didn't care . . . as Ricky would say . . . as long as they were making money and music . . . who cares?

No one even bothered to wonder why Rafe was going along for the ride. After all, he often complained that Caleb's music gave him a headache.

Caterina and Kathryn watched as Jack, working as band manager for the time being, handed out the band's itinerary to every one. Ricky and Casey muttered a quick thanks before returning to their "big" plans for the next two weeks. Reese snatched the pages from Jack's hand, her eyes riveted on the drummer and his anger. Jack could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. Her fangs were probably already twitching, desperate for blood, Jack thought wryly. He shook his head and made his way down the aisle to where Caleb and Rafe sat debating their next course of action.

Jack interrupted their conversation. "Hey. Look, I know you're busy, man."

Caleb glanced up from the map he and Rafe were studying. "Then why are you bugging me?" He brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight.

"It's kind of important."

Caleb leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch. "If it's about Madison . . . I understand. You go and do whatever you need to do." He said, waving Jack towards the plane door. Right now, he didn't have the patience to deal with another person's personal problems. He had enough of his own at the present moment to worry about. As much as he tried, he couldn't forget what Andrei had said to him earlier about Livvie. He had tried to write it off as another one of Andrei's futile attempts to tear them apart . . . but he couldn't help but wonder if at least some of his brother's words held some truth to them. Andrei's story . . . as bizarre as it was . . . would explain Livvie's fear of abandonment . . . and her recent desperate attempts to reassure Caleb of her love. But nonetheless, Caleb refused to believe that his whole entire marriage . . . was all a lie . . . a game . . . a ruse. After all the obstacles they had faced to be together . . . her family and friends, Rafe, Joshua, his father, Andrei . . . no. Andrei is only trying to play with his mind . . . that's it. That's all. Livvie loved him . . . that he didn't doubt . . . not for a second. She had proven herself and her love a hundred-  
time fold. She has done more than her fair share of sacrifices. Now it was his turn.

Jack frowned. "Actually that's not it. Madison . . . she's fine. She completely understands that right now my work comes first. What I need to speak to you about is merchandise- new t-shirts, covers, the whole nine yards. I know a good business opportunity when I see it. I think, you know, with the covers-" He began, tapping a pen to the papers he held in his hands.

Caleb sighed and motioned for Jack to stop talking. Jack closed his mouth but not before feeling the once too familiar urge to throw Caleb across the room . . . and snap his neck. Jack frowned, bewildered. Where did that come from? He hasn't felt that way about Caleb since . . . well since he had fallen in love with Madison and fallen out of love with Livvie. Jack had to shake his head to clear his mind of the images now springing forth from the nether regions of his mind like flooding waters surging through a broken dam. Jack forced himself to concentrate on what Caleb was saying rather than the image of Caleb and Livvie kissing two days ago at the villa which was now forming in his mind. Jack brushed off the pang of jealousy.

"Listen, I can't imagine what it is like to be faced with the prospect of losing a child. Let me worry about the band. You just go be with Madison and your child."

Jack's mouth fell open. What in the world was the blood-sucking monster talking about? Wait. Did he just say bloodsucking monster? What was wrong with him today? What is it with the sudden hostility towards his employer . . . or should he say former rival. Jack bit his tongue to keep from insulting Caleb. "Losing a child? What are you talking about? Madison and the baby are fine." He finally forced out.

Rafe's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward in his seat. "You don't know?" He turned to Caleb. "He doesn't know."

Caleb rolled his eyes. " I can see that, slayer." He commented dryly.

Traces of annoyance leaked into Jack's voice. "Know what?"

Rafe began to fold the map back up into its original position. "Madison didn't tell you?" He inquired, scratching his head. He was surprised. Alison and Rafe had always had a loving open and honest relationship . . . well at least they did until Andrei entered their lives and turned their world upside down. Speaking of which, he wondered if Alison and Livvie had arrived at the loft yet with Jamal. He couldn't wait to hold his wife in his arms again. He missed her and their children so much. It was killing him to be apart from them.

Caleb smirked, shaking his head at Rafe. "Obviously."

"Tell me what?"

Caleb rose from his seat. "Can you explain it to him? I need to have a few quick words with the pilot." He asked, moving towards the front of the plane.

Rafe waited until Caleb was out of sight before turning back to Jack. "She's a valock."

"What?"

Rafe sighed and motioned Jack to take a seat. "Do you understand this means for your child?" He asked, knowing that this concept may be hard to grasp for Jack . . . well in truth for any person without an extensive background in the supernatural.

Jack sunk down into a chair. "No." He admitted, dropping his papers onto the table.

Rafe took a deep breath before speaking. He knew that this piece of information will be hard for Jack to process. It's the worst news any expectant father could ever receive. "Madison's going to lose the baby. Valocks and vampires . . . they can't procreate . . . at least not together. Valocks are created by valocks themselves or the joining of a vampire and a warlock. Valocks can only reproduce together to create either a valock or a mortal depending on which genes are exchanged. A vampire and a valock's joining will dramatically increase the vampire blood in the mother. The child's blood will begin to attack and kill the mother's blood because the baby's chemistry cannot handle the overload. In the midst of this, the baby will reject its mother's blood and starve for nutrients and-" He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Die." Jack finished. Rising up from his seat, he headed towards the door. "I-I need to get to her."

Rafe nodded as Jack vanished from the plane.

* * *

Somewhere in Romania

A young woman darted around a seedy hotel room snatching various items from her closet and depositing them in a suitcase on the bed. An older man stuck his head into the room and smiled suggestively at her. She shook her head, her fiery red hair billowing behind her. "Munca che Dracu."

The man frowned and left. Another young woman strode in and watched her friend pack. She spoke in Romanian. "How do you even know if he is still alive? The last time we saw him was over fifteen years ago."

The red-head paused before folding a sweater into the suitcase. "Those orbs wouldn't have reached the States if he was dead." She explained, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she straightened up. Glancing around the room, her eyes fell on the most important tools she'll need on her journey.

The friend, noticing her gaze, picked up the bag and handed it to her. "So you going to the States . . . to find him?" She asked curiously.

The red-head removed a wooden stake from the bag. Turning it over in her hands, she spoke. "To ask for his help. I can't do this by myself . . . and he's the only man right now that I can trust." She dropped the stake back into her bag of weapons and deposited it into the suitcase.

The other woman sighed and perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Julia, the last time we saw him, he was chasing Caleb Morley." She reminded her friend.

Julia frowned at the mention of the vampire's name. She, herself, preferred to refer to all those bloodsucking monsters as what they were . . . Strigoli. Why give them human qualities? That's the problem with most vampires. There's always enough humanity to remind the slayers of the people they once knew. "Constance, are you suggesting that that THING defeated him?" She demanded, raising her eyebrows.

Constance bit her lower lip nervously and shrugged. "It is a POSSIBILITY. You never know . . . greater men have fallen to Caleb Morley." She noted, thinking of her own brush with the vampire.

Julia shook her head. "There is no greater man than Rafe. We both know that your husband was no match for that creature . . . yet he still went after him. He signed his own death warrant." She commented callously, ignoring the hurt look on Constance's face.

Constance shot her friend an icy glare. "SO you say but somehow I don't believe your feelings on the subject are completely objective." She accused.

Julia pulled the zipper close. "And what is that suppose to mean?" She demanded angrily as she lifted up the suitcase and placed it down at her feet.

Constance rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't get me that, Julia . . . we all saw how you followed him around like some lovesick little puppy dog in training. You trailed after him like he was some big chunk of meat . . . ready to be devoured at any sign of weakness." She laughed, waving her hand.

"You are so wrong. My only interest in Rafe is strictly professional."

Constance rose up from the bed and walked towards the door. "We'll see. Until then . . . La revedere."

* * *

Ian retracted his fangs from Eve's neck. Gasping for breath, he pulled back leaning into the wall for support. The pain was gone. It was gone. He was finally free of the pain. Finally free.

Eve pressed her fingertips to her neck. "What the hell did you do to me?" She whispered, her eyes swimming with confusion as she sagged against a wooden crate. Closing her eyes, she felt the herself slipping from the world. Her life draining from her body.

Ian caught her before she sank into the ground. Pulling her body close to his, he closed his eyes and hugged her. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I-I never . . . I never meant for this to happen. Oh God, what I have done? What have I done? Look at you . . . what I have done to you? I have perpetuated this horror. I am no better than he is. Bestowing this curse to the woman he loves like it is some sort of gift . . . it's torture . . . punishment. God, what I have done?" He murmured, pressing his wet cheek against hers. His body trembled with guilt.

Eve mumbled something incoherently before going limp in his arms. Ian scooped her up into his arms and carried her away. "I-I need to get you some where . . . some where no can find you . . . at least for a little while . . . until I figure out what to do. Only for a little a while. Every thing is going to be ok. I promise, Eve. I'll take care of you." He paused before the loft. "But no one can ever learned of what happened here tonight . . . especially Lucy."

* * *

Back at the villa

Jack rushed through the bedroom door. He found Madison laying underneath the covers of the bed . . . naked. He swallowed roughly, brushing aside his lust and desire for the moment. What mattered now was their baby. "Madison, Madison we need to talk."

Madison sat up, not bothering to cover herself up. She gave him a smile. "I don't want to talk. What I want . . . what I need is for you to make love to me." She enticed, patting the bed. She gestured for him to come to her.

Jack shook his head. "I know the truth about the baby." He admitted.

All the color drained from Madison's face. No, he couldn't know. That was impossible. He couldn't know she lied about being pregnant. "The truth?" She questioned, her voice wavering.

"How could you keep something like that from me!"

Madison grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "Jack, I can explain." Her mind raced searching for excuses.

Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You don't have to explain because I completely understand."

"What?"

To Madison's surprise, Jack kneeled down in front of her. "I never told you that I was a vampire because I was afraid I'll lose you. So I understand why you never told me you were a valock. You were afraid you'll lose me too. I love you, Madison. And I don't care what Caleb or Rafe says . . . our love will help our baby survive. We can do this. I won't let our child die. And I want us to be a family . . . a real family . . . you, me, and the baby. Madison, will you marry me?" He proposed.

Madison gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Are you serious?" She breathed. "It's really me that you want? You don't want anyone else?"

Jack's mind flashed to Livvie.

**Flashback**

_Jack and Madison were hiding behind a curtain watching Caleb and Livvie out on the terrace of the villa._

_Caleb lifted up his hand and gestured for her to come to him. "Come here." Livvie moved away from the railing and stepped up to her husband. Caleb slipped his arms around her waits and drew her into a long sweet kiss. "You know that I love you?" He murmured, brushing a strand of her hair off her bare shoulder as his lips found her throat._

_Livvie leaned into his touch. "Didn't I just say I do? And at risk at repeating myself, Yes, Caleb I do. I do know you love me." She teased, pulling back slightly. She lifted up his face with her hand and kissed him again. "Now, I haven't seen that in a while."_

_"What?"_

_Livvie reached up to rest her palm on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You, smiling. I know I drive you crazy sometimes."_

_Caleb wrapped his fingers around her wrist, then turned her palm to his lips. "Sometimes?" He kissed her palm._

_Livvie's eyes sparkled. "I'm working on that. So, does that mean I get my second chance?"_

_Caleb interlaced his fingers with hers before pressing another kiss to her palm. "I don't want to fight anymore, Olivia. Can't we just forget about our problems and concentrate on us?"_

_Livvie wrapped her arms around his waist, then ran them up his back. "I think I can manage that." She murmured bringing her lips to his. His hands were in her hair, dragging her closer. "Mmm. I wish I could freeze this moment. It's perfect."_

_Caleb slipped a hand behind her neck and brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "Almost." Stepping back, he picked her up and lifted her off the floor. Livvie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Jack and Madison walked out onto the terrace._

_Jack cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Hey, Caleb. Can we talk . . . alone?"_

_"Now?"_

_"It's important."_

_Caleb lowered Livvie slowly to the floor. Livvie glared at Jack for his interruption as her feet touched the ground. Jack lifted up his shoulders in an apology. Livvie straightened up and smoothed her dress down. She looked up at Caleb at the sound of his voice._

_Reaching up, Caleb slid his thumb across her cheek as she nuzzled against his palm. Livvie kissed his hand . "I'll be right in. You go on ahead." He instructed, kissing her forehead._

_Livvie's eyes swept over Jack and then Caleb. Some thing else was going on besides the earthquake but she knew better than to question Caleb right now. She didn't want to get into another argument . . . especially so soon after they had just made up from the previous one. "I love you." She spoke softly._

_Caleb smiled. "I love you, too." He lowered his head to brush over his lips over hers. Stepping back he nudged her towards the door._

_Jack caught Livvie's eye as she brushed past him. She shot him another icy glare before disappearing inside._

_Caleb turned to Jack, running a finger over his lips. "This better be good, Ramsey."_

_"It is. Ian just arrived . . . he got a good look at our man before Livvie's car exploded. Kevin is with him now . . . they're coming up with a composite now. I thought you might want to know. After all . . . the man did try to take out YOUR wife."_

_Caleb stepped up to Jack and clapped his back. He leaned his head close to Jack's as he spoke. "That's right. Olivia is MY wife . . . don't you ever forget that."_

**End of Flashback**

Jack shook his head in an desperate attempt to clear his head of the images swirling in his head. No, he couldn't think of Livvie now. He had a baby on the way . . . a baby with the beautiful woman standing right in front of him. Not Livvie. He'll never have that family he dreamed of as a boy with Livvie. Never. Madison was his future now. "I have never been more serious in my life. Will you make an honest man out of me and be my wife?" He forced out with a smile.

Madison squealed and threw her arms around Jack's neck, knocking him to the floor. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes. Oh, Jack. You make me feel so-" She attempted to kiss him but Jack pulled away. "No - wait."

A hurt look crossed Madison's face. "No? What is it, sweetheart?"

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean – the baby."

Madison laughed. "God, yes, of course. We can do anything we want. Trust me, everything's going to be fine. Nothing would make me feel better than being close to you right now. Ok?" She stated, kissing him for emphasis.

Jack hesitated before untangling himself from Madison. "Ok . . . just let me make a few phone calls and I'll be right back."

Madison sighed and sat up from the floor. "About Livvie?"

Jack nodded. "It's my job to look out for her."

"Yeah. I know."

Madison watched as Jack left the room. Standing up, she grabbed a vase and threw it at the door. "Damn you, Livvie! I can't even get my own fiancee to impregnate me without you getting in the way!" She screamed.

* * *

Kathryn and Caterina sat on one of the couches periodically shooting sly glances at Caleb and Rafe. Reese, Ricky, Casey, and Caz were in the back celebrating as they shared a few drinks. Every now and then, the group would erupt into loud laughter. Casey would then hush them and they would all glance over at Caleb to see if they had disturbed him.

Caleb lounged on the couch scribbling periodically in his black notebook. Rafe sat across from Caleb. He stared out of the plane window engrossed in his own little world. His thoughts consumed by his wife and children.

Rafe mentally berated himself over the current situation. He should have known something was wrong from the very beginning. Alison hadn't been acting like herself for some time now. How could he not see it? Or did he see it but he didn't want to admit it?

And now because of his denial, Alison may be in more danger than ever before. God, things use to be so simple. When did things get so out of control?

The numerous situations he went through with Caleb now seem like child's play compared to what Andrei was planning. And at least, Caleb had a weakness that Rafe could readily manipulate and use to up his hand. But Andrei . . . he had no heart . . . he didn't have the capacity to love and be loved in return.

Sure Caleb was as evil as they come but Livvie controlled him. And that is the one thing Rafe could always count on. The past two years caused a rapid transformation in Livvie. The rape and motherhood softened her considerably. Livvie was becoming more like the person she once was and the friend Alison remembered. . . before Tess and Livvie were split. And as a bonus, it looked like she was taking Caleb along for the ride. The guilt of his wife's rape and fatherhood had also brought about a significant change in Caleb . . . he was slowly regaining his humanity.

Rafe didn't want to admit it and it killed him to even admit the possibility or to even consider the fact but Caleb was no longer the enemy.

Caleb, as per their agreement, stuck to his own business and family and stayed out of Rafe's way for the most part . . . unless of course, their wives had different ideas.

Livvie and Alison's newly solidified relationship annoyed their husbands to no end. In many cases, the men were forced to "socialize" with each other. Their children actually even PLAYED with one another. It was unnatural . . . It against the social order that both vampires and slayers alike sought to uphold.

But for their wives' sakes, the men willingly . . . though grumblingly . . . but not without complaint . . . made an effort to be civilized to each other.

Not to say that there weren't times when it would just be too easy to slip back into their old routines . . . their old pattern of a never-ceasing rivalry. Nonetheless to keep their wives happy, they fought the urge. And as a result, something like an unspoken truce existed between them.

And now especially at a time like this, it was essential to push their old feelings aside. He needed to protect his family and it killed him to even think about it but he needed Caleb's help to destroy Andrei. Only Caleb had the connections he needed to infiltrate Andrei's camp.

Alison didn't deserve this. She was a good woman with the heart of gold. She deserves so much more than this. Wherever Alison was now Rafe prayed she was all right and safe. They have been through so much the past few years. They had fought so hard to live the normal life they both craved.

**Flashback**

_At the gym earlier in November -_

_Rafe held the bag firmly against his body as Alison's fist sank into its plastic exterior. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She was just so beautiful._

_Nibbling on her lower lip, Alison focused on the bag before her as she sank blow after blow into the inanimate object. Her blonde ponytail bounced with each sharp movement._

_Rafe grinned broadly as her movements gradually ceased. Breathing heavily, Alison began to pull off the heavy gloves. She dropped the gloves onto her chair as she reached out for her water bottle. Taking a long sip, she noticed Rafe staring at her. Her cheeks reddened slightly as a familiar warmth enveloped her body. "What? Rafe, stop." She blushed._

_Rafe released the bag and began to move towards her. "I'm just wondering how I got so lucky."_

_Alison giggled as she slowly backed away from him. She wagged her finger at him, jokingly. "Uh-uh. No way. You get that idea out of your head right now, Mister. Emma will be walking in that door any minute now home from school and I don't want her walking in to find us-"_

_Rafe winked at her. "Wrestling?"_

_Alison grabbed her towel and snapped it at him as he inched closer. "Rafe! That's not funny! I am not kidding! I am being totally serious." She glanced behind her, just a few more steps and she'll be backed up against the wall._

_Rafe grabbed her wrists and pulled his wife to him as she "pretended" to fight back. "And I am being perfectly serious . . . about you. So all I want to do is I - I just want to hold you and love you. Because that's the only thing that matters right now." He said with a devilish grin, ignoring her "protests."_

_As his mouth covered hers, Alison giggled again before melting against him. Rafe released her wrists and slipped his arms around her waist. She felt his hands moving up and under the shirt she wore. Alison wounded her arms around his neck as his hands moved over her skin._

_Alison slid her hands down his arms as Rafe began to nibble at her ear. Unbuttoning his shirt, her lips found his again. When the kiss finally broke, Rafe pulled slightly back. "I am no good for you."_

_Alison slowly eased Rafe's shirt off his shoulders. "No, you're not. Neither's chocolate cake, but I can never resist that either."_

_As Rafe lowered his mouth to hers, neither of them noticed Andrei watching from the window. His hands clenched._

_Oblivious to the danger lurking near, they lowered themselves to the floor._

_An hour later, their clothes scattered around the room, Rafe and Alison laid together on the floor basking in the glow of their love. Alison lifted her head from Rafe's chest and brushed her lips against his. Rafe slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her body on top of his. "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" He asked._

_Alison giggled. "Oh, about 10 minutes ago, but don't stop."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Rafe touched her cheek. "How do you do it? How do you manage to look more beautiful every time I look at you? Huh? How do you do it?_

_Alison smiled and lowered her mouth to his again. "Well, haven't you heard? Women in love have a special glow."_

_"I am the luckiest guy alive."_

_Alison corrected him. "No. I'm the lucky one."_

_Suddenly, they distinctively heard the front door of the gym open._

_"Mommy, I am home!"_

_Alison and Rafe bolted up and began to grab for their clothes. Lucy's voice then rang out along with Emma's. "Alison! Cousin! Anyone home?"_

_The front door re-opened again. Ian's voice floated upstairs. "Maybe they went out to grab a bite to eat."_

_Soon another voice joined the fray downstairs. "Ali- hey. What are you all doing here?"_

_Alison quickly buttoned up her blouse. "Oh my God. I completely forgot! I promised Livvie that I would help her with that new cookie recipe today!" She groaned, pulling her shorts back on._

_Suddenly there was the pitter patter of little feet skipping up the steps. Rafe and Alison held their breath as they rushed around the room to clean up the items they had scattered in their "haste". Luckily for them, they heard Lucy's voice stop Emma from halfway up the steps. "Woah. No, no. You're staying right here." Emma reluctantly moved back down the steps. "Livvie, why don't you go upstairs and see if any one is up there? We'll watch Lauren and the twins for you."_

_Rafe and Alison managed to have everything cleaned up by the time they heard Livvie's footsteps reach the top of the stairwell. Livvie knocked on the closed door softly. "Ali, you there?" She called out, hesitantly._

_Alison pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Come in!"_

_The door opened and Livvie stuck her head into the room. She flashed Alison a knowing smile when she spotted Rafe sitting on the floor tying his shoelaces. "Am I interrupting?"_

_"Well, are they up there? Livvie, answer me!"_

_Livvie rolled her eyes at Alison. Alison giggled. "Yes, Lucy! They're up here."_

_Two seconds later, Emma slipped through the doorway. She bounced over to her parents and threw her arms around her mother's legs. "Hi, Mommy!" She squealed._

_Alison laughed and scooped her up in her arms. "Hi, baby. Did you have fun at school?"_

_Emma nodded. "Tons." She said enthusiastically, her pigtails bouncing. She glanced over at her father. "Hi, Daddy. Why are you on the floor?" She asked curiously._

_Lucy smiled wryly. "The same reason why Alison's shirt is on backwards."_

**End of flashback**

Rafe didn't notice when Kathryn walked up to him and sat next to him. "Rafe? Hello?"

Caleb lifted his eyes from his notebook and glanced over at Rafe who continued to gaze out of the window as if he was in some form of trance.

Kathryn stamped her foot like a child. "Rafe? Caleb, do something!" She commanded.

Caleb picked up a pillow and threw it at Rafe. "Slayer, snap out it!"

The pillow bounced off Rafe's head. Rafe whirled around to face Caleb as he rubbed the back of his head. "Huh? What?"

Caleb gestured to Kathryn. "The lady is speaking to you."

Rafe glanced at Kathryn who smiled at him. "What lady?" Kathryn's smile faltered. Rafe stood up and left the room. "Excuse me." The rest of the room guffawed at Kathryn's failed seduction.

Caleb chuckled, tapping his pen against the page he was working on. "Seems like you lost your touch."

Kathryn glared at him. "Look who is talking. Your wife is god knows where with God knows who."

Caleb closed his notebook with a snap. "Don't you worry about my marriage. I can handle Olivia. You just worry about not getting in my way." He warned.

Kathryn smirked. "Is that any way to talk to an honored guest?"

Caleb leaned back into the sofa. "You are only here because Caterina likes to cause trouble."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Her middle name is trouble, Caleb. And she has set her sights on you and something tells me your wife won't approve."

To be continued . . .

**Story notes**: Serena has an older boyfriend that no one knows about. He is 25 years old bad boy in a college band. Just to let you know that in Deception, we discovered Kathryn was Caleb's cousin. She and her sister, Angel, had a slight affair with Rafe. It was nothing personal. He didn't love them . . . he didn't even like them. He TOLERATED them. Caleb's aunt had run off with a slayer. So Kathryn was raised as a slayer. Her parents were pushing their daughters on Rafe to ensure their daughters wouldn't get turned into vampires. Eventually, Kathryn got turned willingly. And Caleb killed Angel. And that's the reason why Rafe had to follow Caleb because Angel's father was a good friend of Rafe's mother. So he went after Caleb as a favor to the older slayer who had trained him and raised him when his mother died. Sidenote: Caterina is the band's new lyricist. She is Razvan's sister - you know that guy who hit on Livvie and Alison at the bar. Their family is part of the Five Vampire Families - kind of a court of vampire royalty.

And to important to remember, Jack was over Livvie. He did fall in love with Madison. But now because of her wish - which was in the first chapter I posted - he is going to remember his feelings for her. After all, she did wish he will feel every thing he did when Caleb first came to town - which he was in love with Livvie.

And again if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Please review! I would like to hear suggestions on what you think is going to happen next!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sorry this took sooooooooo long to post. I havehad such a hard time writing this chapter. I will be editing the end of this chapter and add it into the beginning of the next chapter. I was kinda of rushing it in the end. Personally, I am tired of having the couples separated! It is killing me just writing these chapters! And finally, in the next chapter, the couples will be reunited! Thank God! Rafe and Alison and Caleb and Livvie will finally back together.

Slight warning: Violence against women. There will be one more scene like this in the arc as a flashback - the apparent ending of teh scene in the end of this chapter. This scene will remain unfinished until the flashback occurs. But otherwise, no more. I am very happy about this! I am so glad that this part has been dealt with. It was exhausting!

I apologize to any one who has been waiting! And I hope you are looking forward to seeing the couples reuinte. Please review and let me know if you are enjoying my story! I would like to know approximatelyhow many people are reading this before I decide ifI should take a brief hiatus or not.

* * *

After checking on Lauren and the twins in the nursery, Kevin returned to the living room and lowered himself onto the couch with a tired sigh. He watched as Lucy paced back and forth in front of the television, wringing her hands nervously. 

"Lucy?"

Lucy glanced at Kevin distractedly. "Where are they? They should have been here by now!" She moaned, running an agitated hand through her hair. Her heart thudded in her chest as she considered all the things that could have possibly gone wrong to prevent Jamal from bringing Livvie and Alison home.

Kevin rubbed his face. "Relax, Lucy. I am sure they'll be walking through that door any minute now." He reassured her, forcing himself to ignore his own worries. "It's not going to help." He added, reaching out to grab Lucy's hand.

Lucy hesitated the moment his palm touched hers. A wave of emotion swept over her. As Lucy gazed into Kevin's familiar face a store of memories came flooding back to her . . . sweet stolen kisses between long shifts at the hospital . . . his strong arms around her as he held her close when they danced . . . the amazing nights they spent in bed together. Lucy shook her head, clearing her mind. "What?" She asked, drawing in a deep breath.

Kevin didn't answer and tugged her towards him. She paused before him. "What's not going to help?" She asked again, repeating her earlier question.

Kevin frowned, sensing her uneasiness. He released her arm and patted the seat beside him. "Worrying, pacing. Just sit down and relax." He advised, keeping his eyes level with hers.

Lucy grudgingly relented and moved over to the couch. It couldn't hurt. They were just going to sit . . . sit . . . nothing ever came from sitting. Right? She plopped down beside him. "How can I relax when we are in the middle of a war?" She demanded nervously, snatching up a magazine from the coffee table in a desperate attempt to distract herself from Kevin's close proximity to hers.

Kevin chuckled. "When aren't we?" He asked, watching Lucy thumb through the latest issue of Rolling Stone.

Lucy paused in the middle of flipping over a page. Tilting her head, she gave his question some serious thought before answering. "Good point." Turning sideways in her seat to face Kevin more directly, she wrinkled her nose. "It's just that some times I wish that we could-" She hesitated. "Some-sometimes I wish that we could just go back to the way we were . . . the way we ALL were . . . before-"

Kevin's heart rose to his throat. Her words made it hard to breathe. "Before? Before what, Lucy?" He prompted, hoping she'll say the words he had been waiting to hear for over a year now.

Lucy drew in a shaky breath before continuing. "Before we knew that vampires, slayers, and evil creatures all existed . . . you know before we knew that they were all real." She resumed the flipping of the pages, hiding her face behind the magazine . . . anything to avoid Kevin's gaze at that particular moment. "You know . . . back when every thing was normal." She explained, flustered.

Kevin reached over and lowered the magazine from his ex-wife's face. "As long as Rafe and Caleb remain in our lives, we will never ever be normal again." He pointed out, determined to steer this conversation into a more personal domain for the both of them. Before he could fully move on with his life without the woman he has loved for over a decade, Kevin needed to hear the words actually come from her own mouth. Only then could he put her behind him. He may always love her for the rest of his life but he couldn't wallow in self-pity any more. His eldest daughter was missing and he had other children that still needed his guidance. And as tempting as it was to slip away and go home, he couldn't leave his grandchildren. If Livvie was truly gone . . . he would rather slit his own wrists than allow Caleb to raise his grandchildren. He failed once . . . he couldn't protect Livvie the first time but he refused to fail again. This time, he would protect the people he loved. Maybe he couldn't save Livvie, but for her sake , he owed it to her and her memory to save her children from the same fate she suffered.

Lucy sighed. "I know. I know. And I love Rafe . . . I do." She insisted. "Don't get me wrong . . . I am so grateful that I found my cousin. And even though we have only known each other for such a short period of time, I feel so close to him. He-he's like . . . he's like the younger brother I never had . . . or even more important a son I never knew . . . but-" She hesitated, her stomach a tight bundle of nerves.

"Things would be so much better if we lived in a vampire and slayer free world?" Kevin suggested.

Lucy flicked her wrist, throwing the magazine back down onto the table. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that . . . easier perhaps but definitely not better." Suddenly her eyes lit up as she thought about something. "Hey, but you know what maybe we're looking at this in the wrong way. Maybe there's a whole other way to look at it."

Kevin blinked at her. "Like what?" He asked curiously. This was not the way he had hoped this conversation would go.

Lucy smiled and reached over to take Kevin's hands into hers. "Well, like that the town is filled with magic. Come on, think about all the things that have happened, Doc. We got we got Christina back, and what about all the random, amazing, fantastic events that conspired even magical events that conspired to get us walking down that aisle?" She reminded him, her eyes twinkling.

Kevin grinned at the memory. "Oh. That was magic, wasn't it?"

Lucy bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, it really was. And what about the angels? We had angels in our midst. How many people can say they had an angel living right in their guest room? Not too many. It just makes me have faith that maybe after everything, life is good. And despite everything, maybe all of us in this town have been blessed. And you just have to take all the bad with all the good." She concluded, squeezing his hands tightly.

Kevin lifted an eyebrow. "All the bad including having a vampire as a son-in-law?"

Lucy laughed at his expression. "Even that. Listen, Caleb may have caused a lot of destruction to this town . . . but without him, I would have never found Rafe and Rafe would never have met Alison and fallen in love. And you wouldn't have those three beautiful grandchildren sleeping in the very next room." She then fell silent and continued more quietly, thinking of Ian. "However, we all have had our own share of suffering."

Realizing his ex-wife was referring to her current deranged lover, Kevin pulled his hands from her grasp. "You are really worried about him, aren't you?" He whispered, realizing what he should have known from the very beginning. There was no hope for them. She loved Ian now . . . she left him for Ian . . . just like Eve. And just like Livvie, Lucy chose a vampire over her own family.

Lucy nibbled on her lower lip. She brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "He's not responding to the water . . . I-I don't know what else to do." She complained.

Kevin's eyes darted around the room, searching for something to occupy his hands . . . anything that didn't require looking at Lucy while she expressed her love and passion for another man. His eyes fell upon the remote control. Snatching the remote from the coffee table, he turned on the television. "Did you ask Caleb if there was anything anyone could do?" He asked, trying to appear interested and sympathetic.

Lucy's mind flashed back to earlier that night.

Flashback

Caleb and Lucy stood in the bedroom. Lucy's eyes were glued to the ring box before her. "I will be the first one to admit that I really don't get you two. I don't understand you and Livvie at all, but it's obvious that you guys love each other, and anybody who sees you two together can see that. And this . . . this is an incredible gesture . . . if Livvie had any doubts before . . . they'll be gone once she sees this ring and hears your proposal." She admitted, snapping the box shut.

Caleb's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This conversation was getting way too freaky for him. "So, no lecture on how Olivia and I are going to live miserable lives for eternity?" He knew he was threading on some dangerous territory here . . . speaking with a slayer so candidly . . . it was just an invitation for trouble.

Lucy shook her head slowly. "Oh no . . . besides I am not one to talk about marriage and vows, am I?" She asked, her voice trembling as she thought about her last marriage. She swallowed nervously as she returned the ring box to Caleb.

Caleb furrowed his brow. "Hmm . . . do I sense deception?"

Lucy breathed out slowly. "Oh, boy."

Caleb hid the ring box underneath some clothes in the first drawer of the dresser and closed it. "Doc?" He guessed.

Lucy couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation but for some strange reason she felt compelled to explain. "Ian . . . he proposed to me and Serena . . ." She trailed off slowly. Turning away from her enemy, she dug in her pocket and removed a wrinkled old photo. "Well, she found this . . . and it's safe to say she didn't react very well. You have any idea how she got her hands on it?" She asked handing the item to Caleb. As she asked this question, she studied his expression, searching for any clues . . . any signal that could help her solve this mystery. But as usual when faced with an accusation, Caleb seemed unmoved.

Caleb studied the picture. Raising his eyes slowly to hers, he asked, "Where did you get this?"

Lucy pulled her lips into a firm line and folded her arms across her chest. "You have seen it?" Her words coming out more like an accusation rather than a random inquiry.

Caleb returned the picture to her. "It was an added bonus to my plans." He answered, shrugging causally as if it was of no consequence to him.

Lucy slipped the picture back into her pocket. "You had someone follow us around with a camera? What kind of sick pervert-" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Caleb ducked, the pillow narrowly missing his head.

The corners of Caleb's mouth tipped to a smile. Slayers. Always jumping to conclusions. It was amazing . . . their belief in his power to manipulate their lives. Flattering . . . at times yes. But this wasn't one of those times. He had more important things on his mind . . . finding his wife for one. "Uh-uh. Your doc did." He informed her.

Lucy's eyes widen as she gasped. "What?"

Caleb sank down onto the bed as he watched Lucy pace back and forth around the bed. "He had a PI follow Ian around. Luckily for me, Olivia just so happened to come across the pictures he had taken and managed to save one before your Doc burned them all. As far as I know, Eve received the last remaining copy." He admitted, smiling at the memory.

"That is how he knew."

Caleb turned over his palms in mock innocence. "So you see . . . I had nothing to do with Doc learning about your little indiscretion . . . but Eve was another story. Olivia helped her along by placing the picture in an appropriate location." He explained with a smirk on his face.

Lucy wrung her hands nervously as she circled the bed once more. "Oh my God . . . you-you're sure there aren't any more of these lying around?"

Caleb shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Lucy covered her eyes with her hand. Taking few deep breaths to clam her racing her heart, she timidly probed the vampire for more answers. "When-when you made that wish . . . wasn't it supposed to erase all of this?" She inquired, her heart thudding in her chest.

Caleb considered the question before answering. What the hell . . . he might as well play along as long as they were having a normal conversation . . . ok, as normal as a conversation could be between a vampire and slayer. "Yes."

Lucy stopped before him. "Then what went wrong?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. Lucy wasn't called the town's busybody for no reason. The woman just couldn't give it a rest . . . She just couldn't let it go until she had beaten the dead horse to the ground. "It could have been the wording of the wish or it could be a result of my intention . . . saving Olivia's life was my priority . . . not erasing all of the past events." He speculated, unconsciously touching his wedding band with his right index finger.

"Oh."

"So?"

Lucy shook her head, reeling from all the images of the past racing through her head. "So?" She repeated, puzzled with the question.

Caleb grinned at her, tilting his head to the side. "Should I be expecting a wedding invitation in the mail any time soon?" He inquired.

Lucy groaned, dropping her face into her hands. "What is happening to me? Ugh. My life is so out of control." She moaned.

Caleb smirked. "I'll take that as a no."

Lucy's head shot up. Her eyes glittering with anger. "No, no. I-I still haven't decided. I mean I love Ian . . . I do but the problem is-"

Caleb interrupted her. "You still love your Doc." He said, stating it more as a fact than an actual question.

Lucy wrung her hands nervously, her eyes darting around the room anxiously searching for something else to focus on. "No! No- no I mean yes. I mean no! Doc will always have a special place in my heart . . . we have a rich wonderful history together but that's done now. We are not the same people we were back then. We both have changed . . . changed in ways we can't fix. I love Ian now. He's my future. Ian and I are going to work this out. We're going to figure this out and we're going to be just fine. It's just every once in a while, I sort of lose my focus, you know, just, like, for a beat."

Caleb shrugged again. "Ok."

Lucy resisted the urge to wipe the smug look off of Caleb's face. "It's true." She insisted.

"All right."

Lucy resumed her nervous pacing around the room. Her hands waved wildly as she spoke. "IT IS! I am so grateful for every single special moment that Ian and I have together. And I wouldn't trade it for anything, not anything in the whole entire world."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, she was starting to make him dizzy. He rubbed his eyes. It has been a very long week. In the past three days, he had survived an attack from the Court, a train accident, an earthquake, four fights with his wife, and prison. And now his wife and children were missing, Andrei was trying to get the keys of the Hollow at the same time taking over their town, Alison was being manipulated by the enemy, Rafe had plans for the summit, the band, and now he was dealing with Lucy's characteristic relationship crises. He needed a vacation . . . a long one. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Lucy smacked her forehead as she stopped in front of him. She shot him an icy glare. The nerve of him! What was he insinuating! She loved Ian! She did . . . SHE DID! "You! I am trying to convince you! I know what is in my own heart thank you very much!" She declared.

Caleb rose from the bed and moved out of the room. Lucy followed him into the kitchen. "Ok."

Lucy watched as Caleb opened the refrigerator and pulled out a few bottles of the special water. "You know what? I don't care what you think of me and Ian or me and Doc. Your opinion is completely insignificant to me."

Caleb opened another drawer and pulled out small black bag. Tossing in enough bottles of the special water to last the next two days, he closed the fridge door. "Ok." He was amused at the extent of her denial.

Lucy knew she probably would live to regret this but she took the chance any way. "Can I ask you a question?"

Caleb laughed as he shook his head. "I thought you didn't care what I think?" He asked, amused.

Lucy waved her hands. "Never mind that now. This is more important than my stupid pride."

Caleb tilted his head. "You never needed my permission before . . . in fact you never needed anyone's permission."

"The question is kinda of personal, I may be crossing the line."

Caleb smiled. "Like that has ever stopped you before." He pointed out.

Lucy bit her tongue from telling him exactly what she would like to stop. "Yes or no, Morley. That is all I need."

Caleb sighed. "Fine, yes you can ask me a question." He murmured, giving her his permission to begin the inquisition.

Lucy pulled up a chair from the kitchen table. "Keep in mind that Ian is a vampire . . . a vampire that I happen to ove very much."

"Get to the point."

She never thought it would be this difficult to ask him a question. She stumbled over her words. "How-how often do you . . . ah . . ." She trailed off.

Caleb encouraged her, wanting her to get it over with so he could leave. "Go on."

"How often do you . . . ah . . ."

"Slayer." His voice laced with annoyance.

Her words rushed out in one long breath. "How often do you and Livvie need to feed on each other to survive?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Most vampires need to feed at least once a day to control the pains . . . Olivia can go without feeding for about 32- 35 hours but I make sure she feeds at least once a day just in case we are separated for an extended period of time." He explained patiently.

"So it depends on your size?"

Caleb shrugged. "Olivia eats like a bird . . . it doesn't take much for her to be satisfied. She gets full rather easily."

Lucy probed gently, trying to glean as much information as she possibly can before the conversation turned south. "And you?"

Caleb furrowed his brow. He studied Lucy's expression. His suspicion gnawed at him but he continued on nonetheless. "I need to feed at least once a day." He admitted.

Lucy thought about the tens of number of bags of blood Ian consumed each day before framing her question carefully. Ian and Caleb were more similar in stature then Ian and Livvie. "And how much blood do you need?" She asked, persisting in her questioning.

A look of disbelief crossed Caleb's features. "You're kidding me, right?"

Lucy held up her head defiantly. "I am completely serious."

Beginning to get annoyed, Caleb dropped the black bag down at his feet. "It's not like we have a measuring cup, slayer. It's not like that. Every time I bite Olivia, I don't say to myself I think I'll have one pint today because I am starving. I feed until I am full . . . and some times we feed off of each other for other reasons that have nothing to do with surviving . . . times when we feel great passion."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Too much information." She complained.

Caleb shrugged. "You asked." He reminded her.

Lucy shook her head. "Never mind that now." She waved her hand at him as if she were banishing the thought from his mind. "But aren't you ever afraid that one day you'll take too much?" She inquired.

Caleb leaned against the refrigerator door. "No. Experienced vampires can sense if they are crossing the line . . . but if you are relatively new the risk is higher."

Lucy nodded as if that made complete sense. "Right. And how about the water?" She probed.

Caleb's eyes darkened. "What about it?" He asked, growing tired of all these pointless questions.

Lucy ran her fingers nervously along the outer rim of the table. "How much do you need to take to keep the pain at bay?"

"Two bottles a day should do it."

"Livvie too?"

Caleb shook his head in response. "No. One bottle should be enough for her." Frowning slightly, he threw a question back at her. "Why? Why all the sudden you are so curious about our feeding habits, slayer?"

Lucy decided she didn't have any else to lose so she pleaded. "Just play along for a few more minutes, ok?" Caleb sighed and nodded his head reluctantly before Lucy continued. "Now, so you are telling me the bigger you are the more blood you need?"

"Yes."

"So a guy about Ian's size will need either to drink two bottles of your special water a day or-" She trailed off.

Caleb leaned down and slung the bag of water back over his shoulder. "Feed once a day . . . if not more." He finished.

Lucy's stomach began to knot. "More?" She squeaked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Caleb began to move out of the kitchen towards the back door that led to the garage. He wanted to leave the bag in the limousine now in case he forgot to take it with him later. "He's relatively new . . . he might need more blood as his body fully adjusts to his . . . condition." He explained as Lucy followed him through the loft.

"Oh."

Caleb paused at the door. He turned to her and asked curiously, "Why do you ask? Thornhart suffering from aftereffects?"

Lucy shrugged self-consciously. "Well . . . occasionally Ian . . . he well suffers from these pains . . . these cravings . . . and we are searching for a way to control to them . . . and he has been drinking the water like he is suppose to . . . but it's not enough . . . the water only works for a while and it doesn't necessarily take the cravings away . . . But these urges, these desires, they just get overwhelming and the water only curbs the necessity to feed but he still feels the desire . . . the desire . . . the desire to . . . to-

Caleb opened the back door. "Bite a pretty neck such as yourself?" He finished, stepping out into the hallway.

Lucy bit her lip nervously. "Yes." Reaching over, she grabbed Caleb's arm and yanked him back into the room. She slammed the door shut. "Why isn't the water working?" She demanded.

Caleb glanced at his watch, he had to get going but the flighty slayer kept delaying him. "Give it some time."

Lucy exploded. All the anger, fear, and self-debt . . . all the emotions she had been holding back . . . all the weeks of suppressing her anger, fears, and doubts for Ian and her family's sake boiled forth. They poured out of her as she lashed out at the vampire. "Time? Time! Is that all you can say! We don't have time . . . it's killing him . . . it's killing slowly but surely. There must be some way . . . some other way to fix this. You . . . when you first came back to Port Charles as Stephen Clay . . . you at first drank only the water. And I never saw you once . . . not once . . . suffering the same effects as Ian. You know how to control-"

Caleb's voice held an edge as he spoke. "Slayer. Listen to me. It takes time. His body has to adjust. He just has to get use to it!"

Lucy snatched the bag from Caleb's shoulder and threw it against the wall in a fit of anger. "Get use to what? Get use to be a bloodsucking monster that thrives on other people's pain and misery!" She screamed, her body trembling with anger.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at her "odd" behavior. "Yes!" He countered, angrily.

Lucy ran her hands through her hair, breathing heavily. "Oh, that's just great!"

Caleb shook his head. "You don't understand . . . you will never understand." He sighed.

A second wave of emotions swept over her. She had to lash out at someone. And lashing out at Caleb only seemed appropriate. "I don't think you even do! Even after all these centuries, I believe you still don't know how you keep going . . . and you know what else I think?"

Caleb drew in a deep breath. "No."

Lucy poked him in the chest. "I think that the only thing that keeps you going is Livvie and your children. So you must in some way understand what Ian is going through!"

Caleb curled up his hands into fists. "Do you want to know what he needs? Do you really want to know what he really needs to do?" He demanded.

Lucy threw up her hands in the air. Why else would she have spent all this time trying to sweet-talk him into divulging some of his secrets? "Yes! Tell me." Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shook him. "TELL ME!"

Caleb's voice rose as his eyes glinted dangerously in the light. "Stop fighting. He needs to learn how to accept what he has become! He needs to give in and feed. It's the only way to make the pain stop. He's fighting a war within himself . . . a war in which he can't win! There is no use in fighting. It's too powerful!" He yelled, yanking himself away from her grasp.

Lucy shook her head. She refused to believe that. She wouldn't. There had to some way to cure Ian. "No! He refuses to ask someone else to suffer through this curse just so he could go into that spring and become himself again! He won't do it!"

"It's his problem then!"

"Fine! Then what about you? Why don't you go in that spring? You have certainly fed on your fair share of innocent victims. Why don't you take that flying leap into the spring?"

Caleb bit his lip, his jaw tightening. "I have come to accept who I am . . . what I am . . . unlike your boyfriend. This is my choice . . . you may not approve of the way I live my life but this is the way I have lived it for centuries. It's in my blood and it's my legacy." He defended.

Lucy hysterically threw her hands back into the air. "Well, that's just swell for you, isn't it? You get yourself a vampire bride and poof instant blood supply but Ian . . . and everyone else just gets to suffer. So just damn the rest of us including Livvie!"

Caleb clenched his fists and closed his eyes. It took every ounce of self-control he could possibly muster to keep himself from exploding. Only with the most supreme effort was he finally able to get a hold of himself. "You don't understand what it is like! I I do understand. I was afraid once, too. Until I learned to live with it! Until I learned that most people live their entire lives never understanding their own senses how touch can feel like electric current, how the scent of a flower is absorbed into every pore, how the sound of a song can fill your soul. I understand what it is like to be faced with the questions of my own immortality and what I have become. I know what the pain is like! To look in the mirror and see the person I have become. You don't know what it is like. I know how hard it is to turn away from all the things you believed in, turn away from the way you thought your life would be. And I swore to myself when I first met Olivia that I will never let her be tormented by the same self-doubt and hatred and endless questions that I had to endure for decades. So I did everything I could to protect her from that pain . . . to make this transition easier for her! Olivia never has to feel the pain, I made sure of that! I keep her well-fed . . . and I take care of all her needs. She doesn't have to suffer from the constant self-hate or any other feelings of rejection Ian, Jamal, Jack, and everyone else is plagued and tormented by because I have helped her accept who she is and what she has become!"

Lucy poked Caleb in the chest. "What you made her into!" She reminded him.

Caleb shoved her hand away, leveling his voice in an effort to remain calm. "And that is what Ian has to do. He has to learn to accept who he is and what he has become . . . come to peace with it. Because if he doesn't it will eat away at him until he is only a shell of his former self. Whether you like it or not Ian has a choice to make. If he wants his old life back that is what he has to do." He instructed.

Lucy shook her head. "I can't accept this . . . I WON'T!"

Caleb sighed. "It's your prerogative. Mine is protecting my family." He turned to leave the room. "Now if you will excuse me that is what I am going to do."

Lucy grabbed his arm, once again, forcing Caleb to turn around to face her. "Well here's a little newsflash for you too, Caleb. Unless you and Livvie are completely honest with each other about everything . . . including your past, present, and future . . . your marriage will always be threatened . . . there will always be this big dark cloud hanging over you!"

Caleb tilted his head, sarcastically. "Oh, really?"

Lucy's eyes flashed as she spoke, she wanted to deal out the same pain she was feeling. "See, here's the thing. Caleb you don't trust anybody. You never will. That's the reason you survived for so many years. I mean, you are own counsel. And that's why Livvie is going to always feel partially shut out because you are never going to let anybody in not completely. And I think it's pretty obvious even to you that Livvie is aware of this and she's hurt . . . it . . . hurts her. She feels cut off from your life . . . like she is some kind of outsider. Though I am sure she will never admit to it if you asked her in fear of your reaction, but she wants to be the one you turn to . . . the one person you let in completely . . . the one person you trust completely and wholeheartedly. And this could be the reason she doesn't trust you. She's protecting herself from any surprises. If you want her to trust you and open up her past to you, you have to do the same. You need to tell her everything . . . and I mean everything . . . even about your past. That way she will feel more connected to you."

Caleb's voice shook. "If I wanted your advice, I would have asked." The truth of her words had hit him with the force of a tidal wave.

Lucy studied him, suddenly curious. "Why are you being so stubborn? For God's sake, Livvie didn't run when she saw your fangs. In fact, she readily embraced your lifestyle and you. What are you so afraid of? If you open up to her, it'll only bring the two of you closer. What are you so afraid of? Huh? What skeletons are you hiding in your coffin, Morley?"

End of Flashback

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But he was of no help . . . as usual. He just basically told me that Ian needs to accept what he has become." She shrugged causally. "He seems more concerned with bringing Livvie home than helping Ian." She commented.

Kevin glanced over at his watch once again before flipping through the television channels. "Well, I am sorry to say this, Lucy . . . but frankly that is the way it should be. Any man's prerogative is to protect his own family and the people he love. Ian's suffering is unimportant compared to the danger my daughter and Alison are in." He said offhandedly.

Lucy stiffened. "Unimportant? It may be unimportant to you but what happens to Ian matters to me! I know you never really liked him but to brush off his suffering as nothing-"

Kevin cut her off, shaking his head. "That's not fair. This has nothing to do with the way I feel about Ian!" Using the remote, he turned off the television and returned the device to its original resting place.

Lucy's hands curled up into fists. "Then maybe it's the way you feel about me! Maybe what this is all about is you want me all to yourself" She accused.

Kevin laughed. He was baffled by her extreme reaction to an offhand comment he had made. "What? What are you what? No, I'm – this is about Livvie, Lucy. This is about keeping my daughter safe . . . not about ignoring Dr. Love's suffering!" He defended. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. "Ok. Ok. Lucy, I admit it. I loved you. I still love you. I won't lie. It wouldn't break my heart if you wanted me again. But you have hinted to me a thousand times over again that you are done with me. So I get it, Lucy. I still do have some pride left, you know. And you . . . you may not love me any more but do you love our children enough to let Ian go?"

Lucy opened her mouth to defend her actions but no words came out. She couldn't find her voice. "Excuse me?" She finally managed to croak out.

Kevin drew his mouth into a firm line. "Lucy, can you honestly tell me you are not worried that one day Ian will snap and hurt someone you love . . . in particular the children? I mean what will you do if they see his eyes glowing red or see his fangs twitching for blood?"

Lucy exhaled slowly, her fingernails digging into the plush back leather of the sofa's armrest. "They won't! Ian knows how to control himself around them." She defended.

Kevin rolled his eyes. Straightening up, he moved sideways in his seat so he could face his ex-wife more directly. "Right. He knows how to control himself? Come on, Lucy, he attacked me and Rafe right in front of Emma and Lauren!" His eyes burned into hers, challenging . . . provoking her.

Lucy's facial features twitched. "You provoked him!" She countered, angrily, tearing her gaze away from his.

Kevin quivered with indignation. "He accused me of purposely putting my daughter in danger just so I could get close to you!" He shouted, jumping to his feet.

Lucy followed suit and rose to her own feet. "Well, is it true? Do you know something we don't?" She felt the tears of frustration burn her eyes.

Kevin's face flushed with fury. "No! I love Livvie! She's my own flesh and blood! I would NEVER intentionally put her in harm's way! And if you believe that I am actually capable of ever hurting my own daughter then I guess you never really knew me at all!" With that, he turned on his heel and sped around the corner to Caleb and Livvie's bedroom.

Lucy watched him disappear behind the wall with a sad look in her eyes.

* * *

Razvan stepped towards the girls. No one . . . and he means no one embarrasses him in front of all his peers . . . not even a Morley. Especially a Morley. 

Rubbing his hands together, his eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light of the bar. "Now tell me, does Morley know his lovely, young bride is out here . . . unescorted . . . in a place like this in the dead of night . . . looking for trouble?" He asked with a sinister grin.

Livvie met Razvan's gaze coolly. Alison's eyes darted between the two. To say that things weren't exactly going the way they had originally planned . . . it was, well, an understatement. She couldn't help but wonder what was with vampires and their obsession with revenge. She wished that Rafe was there with her. He always knew what to do.

Razvan clucked his tongue, shaking his head condescendingly. "You should have stuck to the palace, honey, because this hell hole is certainly no place for a lady such as yourself." He commented, smiling menacingly at the women.

Alison's damp hand tightened around Livvie's. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for any way of escape. Alison glanced over at Livvie to see her expression, and to her surprise, her friend seemed rather unfazed by the man's threats and innuendos.

Razvan watched Livvie closely as she toyed with her wedding band. "My marriage is none of your business." She retorted, her hazel eyes flashing. "Now if you would excuse us." And for the second time that night, she tried to maneuver herself and Alison around the threatening man.

As Alison and Livvie stepped past him, Razvan grabbed Livvie's arm. A cold chill ran up her spine at his touch as he swung her around to face him. "You are not going any where." He informed her, digging his fingers into her arm. Alison stepped up behind her friend, her hands curled into fists.

Livvie glanced down at his hand and then looked up into his smoldering black eyes. She studied his face, seeing the hidden danger that lay there, and pulled herself from his grasp. "Get your hands off of me."

"I don't think so. You see . . . I have a message for Caleb . . . and I can't think of a better way to give it to him than through you."

Alison bristled indignantly at his words. She stepped in between Livvie and the man. "Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to come in here and threaten innocent women? What? Do you get your kicks from kicking little children too?" She demanded, her eyes hardening like ice.

Razvan drew his mouth into a firm line. "She's a Morley . . . she lost that innocence the moment Caleb touched her . . . and she lost her life . . . the second she agreed to be his." He replied, folding his arms across his chest. "She made her choice . . . and now I have made mine. No more. No more. Her husband has no control over me. Not any more." Glancing over at Livvie, his eyes met hers. "And you're going to help me send that message to your loving, devoted husband. Ok, sweetheart?"

Alison inhaled sharply. "Well, we have a little message of our own." Lifting her foot off the ground, she stomped on Razvan's foot, digging her thin heel into his flesh. Razvan jumped back and grabbed his foot as he howled in pain. His eyes widen in surprise as Livvie snatched a silver tray from the counter and slammed it into his head, knocking him to the ground. Livvie waved her hand, sending the burly man into the opposite wall. His body made a sickening thud as it slammed into the wall. Slipping to the floor, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Alison placed her hand on the counter to steady herself, her chest heaving. Her body trembled from the confrontation.

Livvie moistened her lips and looked around at the faces surrounding them. "Anyone else has a message they'll like me to give to Caleb?"

All the heads turned away and the room resumed its previous noise level. The bar erupted into laughter, singing, and conversation. However, two men rose from their seats and made their way to where Razvan laid. Hooking their arms underneath his arms, they dragged him out of the bar.

Livvie breathed a sigh of relief. She took Alison's hand and helped her back into her seat. "Alison, you are a life-saver. Thank you." She praised.

Alison shook her head. She grabbed her glass of wine and swallowed nervously. "Livvie. My God. Ok. I'm going to be ok just as soon as my legs stop shaking. I just was so scared. . . I had no idea what to do . . . I just did the first thing that came to my mind." She murmured, returning her glass to the counter.

A movement in the side of the room caught her eye. A young man was heading toward them. Alison nudged Livvie sharply in the ribs. Livvie turned her head to look at him. Alison gestured towards the exit. Livvie shook her head at her and motioned for her to remain sitting. Shooting Livvie an exasperated look, Alison reluctantly returned to her seat.

The man's expression darkened as he moved behind the bar. "You know Razvan was right about one thing. It's not safe for you to wander around out here unescorted, my queen. It's late, it's dark. There are all kinds of creeps walking around at night. You should be more careful; after all, your husband DOES have a lot of enemies. And I personally know he would never forgive himself if anything bad were ever to happen to you." He chastised Livvie, wagging a finger at them. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he retrieved a cell phone. "Here, let me call the Manor . . . I'll have Maria send someone over to pick you up. You shouldn't be wandering these streets without a male escort."

Livvie grabbed at his hand. "No. Thank you but that is not necessary." She lowered his hand, smiling sweetly at him. "We can take care of ourselves." The last thing she needed was someone from the Manor knowing where she was and what she was planning. They would go to Caleb with the information immediately.

The man furrowed his brow. "Caleb doesn't know you are here, does he?" He inquired, curiously.

Alison drew in a shaky breath. "Why do you care? Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

The man smiled. "Damien Angelini. My family is a member of the Court." Nodding at Livvie, he continued. "I have great respect for your family. Caleb is one of my oldest friends . . . he has helped me out of more tough spots than I'll like to remember. And I'll like to return to return the favor. I know how important you are to him . . . and I know you don't know me . . . and you probably have no reason to trust me but I do have your best interest at heart. Let me call someone . . . Dimitri perhaps."

Livvie and Alison shared a significant look as Damien moved behind the bar's counter and turned his back to them to collect some clean glasses. The original bartender removed his apron and nodded at Damien. Throwing his apron down on the counter, he slipped past the women and moved outside.

Alison nudged Livvie in the ribs. Livvie nervously played with her bracelet as searched for the right words. "Ac-actually, I-I am looking for Andrei." She admitted, knowing this piece of news wouldn't sit well with him.

Damien whipped around so fast to face her that he dropped all the glasses he held in his hand onto the floor. The room fell in deadly silence once again. "What? You can't possibly be serious! Why would you go looking for that troll for?" He demanded, placing his hands on the counter to steady himself.

Alison glanced back at Livvie expecting her to answer the barkeeper's question. However one look at her friend and she realized it was up to her to answer the question. Livvie's eyes were downcast as her trembling fingers continued to fiddle with her bracelet. Moistening her lips, she refused to the meet the vampire's gaze.

Alison cleared her throat nervously before answering for her. "We're looking for Andrei and that's all you need to know. So can you help us or not?" She questioned saucily, attempting to project confidence she knew she surely lacked.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. "You looking for me?"

* * *

Rafe's head shot up at the sound of a ringing phone. Caleb reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell. Rafe glanced over at his watch, it was close to twelve o'clock. 

"Hello?"

Rafe saw an odd look creep across Caleb's face. "What!" Caleb's voice reverberated through the private jet. "No. No. You listen to me, you find her . . . I DON'T CARE HOW OR HOW MUCH IT COSTS, YOU FIND HER AND YOU TAKE HER TO THE MANOR, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

The loud, incessant chatter of the band paused and they fell silent watching the scene unfold before them. They glanced at each other warily as Kathryn and Caterina shared sly smiles.

Rafe straightened up in his seat as he watched Caleb bolt up from the couch. Caleb threw his phone down on to the couch in a fit of anger and strode across the room to the cockpit. Rafe leaped from his own seat and moved to the curtain separating the main room from the door to the cockpit. Opening the door, he heard Caleb giving the pilot directions to turn the plane around and head toward another locale.

Caleb straightened up and stepped back from the pilot. "Slayer." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, spotting Rafe standing in the doorway.

Rafe's heart thudded in his chest. "They're not at the villa, are they?" He whispered. "They never got there."

Caleb inhaled sharply, his eyes burning like fire. "They're in Romania." He informed Rafe, curling his hands into fists.

Rafe stared at his former enemy in disbelief. "Romania?" He repeated dumbfounded. How on earth did they get to Roma- Oh God, no. No. Andrei. "Andrei?" He choked out, his stomach twisting in fear.

Caleb drew his lips into a firm line. He shook his head. "No."

Rafe raised his eyebrows, his own hands curling up into fists. "No? Then who?" He demanded, his frustration lacing his every word.

Caleb ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Olivia." He admitted.

Rafe took a step inside. "Livvie?" His voice rose. "Are you telling me that Livvie took Alison to Romania? The girl couldn't use her powers to find her way out of a paper bag! The last time she tried to transport herself to the loft, she wound up in Arizona!"

Caleb silently glared at him.

Rafe's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He lifted up his hand and pointed at Caleb. "You're not telling me some thing . . . what are you hiding, vampire?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." He replied, folding his arms across his chest, pushing Andrei's words to the back of his mind.

Rafe studied Caleb closely as he stood before him in his usual cocky self-assured manner. Some thing was off . . . if only he could put his finger on it. Rafe's eyes darted around the room, observing. "Nothing, huh? Then why are you so tense? Don't bother denying it . . . some thing is bothering you."

Caleb remained silent, leveling his eyes to Rafe's.

Rafe stepped up. "With everything that was going on, I completely forgot to ask you what you and Andrei were talking about back at the loft. And now that I think about it . . . you were pretty riled up. Something he said spooked you. So I am going to ask you this only once . . . and I am not going to ask again . . . so it is in your best interest to answer me now . . . What did Andrei say to you that made you so upset?" He demanded.

Alison and Livvie turned their heads to see Andrei standing behind them, gazing at them with a bemused expression on his face. Alison instinctively grabbed Livvie's hand. Alison swallowed roughly.

Livvie began to feel sick. Her mouth went dry as her eyes locked with his. Tearing her eyes away, she snatched her glass of wine from the counter and gulped down the rest of her drink.

Andrei caught sight of Livvie's trembling hands as she returned the glass to its resting place and smiled. "I said you looking for me?" He repeated, grinning widely at Damien. He laid his hand over Livvie's on the counter. Livvie visually flinched at his touch and pulled her hand away as if his hand was on fire. He laughed. "You're not afraid of me, Livia, are you?"

Livvie closed her eyes and willed herself to remain calm. When she looked up at him, something twisted in her stomach. Damien glared at him as Alison's eyes frosted over.

"You're smart to be afraid of me."

A quiver ran through Alison, not of fear but of anger. Alison flicked her wrist, sending the contents of her glass into Andrei's face. Damien's body tensed as he watched this exchange. Andrei blinked in surprise. Turning his head slowly away from Livvie, his gaze fell on Alison. Her eyes held nothing but pure unadulterated hatred.

Ah, the lovely Alison Barrington. His beautiful bride to be and from where he was standing, it looked like she was made to wear tight lace. He couldn't wait to see what other treasures she held that were hidden underneath her clothes. But first things first, he needed to make her his bride first. After all, it was the gentleman thing to do.

Andrei shook his head as if to clear if from the spell she had woven over him. He could always bask in her beauty later . . . right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Another vampire sitting to Alison's right offered him a napkin. Andrei snatched it from his hand and wiped the moisture off of his cheek. "Well, I am guessing you didn't come all the way out here to do that. Now, did you?" He asked with a smug smile.

Alison resisted the urge to wipe the smile off his face. "No, we came here to tell you to back off." She informed him, her eyes holding a challenge.

Andrei held back a laugh. One thing was for sure, he'll never be bored with her. His little treasure trove actually thought she had leverage over him. Him. When in fact, he was the one holding all the cards. "Really?" Turning to Damien, he ordered a drink. "Bourbon."

Alison held up her head defiantly. "Yes." She answered, nudging Livvie's side and gesturing towards the drink. Livvie slipped her fingers into her jacket's pocket. Her hand closed over the smooth cold glass surface of the vial. She glanced at Alison for additional instruction. Alison nodded slowly, watching as Andrei quickly exchanged words with Damien. Her body tense with trepidation, Livvie removed the vial from her pocket cautiously. The vial quickly exchanged hands.

Andrei grinned broadly as he accepted the drink from the bartender. "Ok. Sure. Let's talk . . . but not here . . . some where a little more intimate." He suggested, winking at Livvie as Alison pocketed the weapon.

Alison's eyes narrowed at the tone and her temper trembled on the tip of her tongue. "Don't talk to her. Don't you dare utter one word in her direction again! DO you hear me?" She threatened catching Livvie's eye and squeezing her friend's hand comfortingly.

Andrei laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "They don't call you spunky for nothing. Huh? But let me make myself clear . . . I don't take orders . . . from anyone . . . not even you, precious." He nodded towards Livvie. "Just ask Livia here . . . you of all people should know that by now." He grinned widely. "Right, sweetheart? After all, that is how our special night of passion came about, remember?"

Livvie's spine stiffened. Drawing in a shaky breath, her eyes flashed angrily. "I rather not." She informed him icily, and the sudden strength in her voice surprised him enough to have him turning around. Alison glanced warily at Andrei's glass. His fingers curled loosely around its smooth edges.

Andrei raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself." He shrugged. "But trust me when I say you won't be forgetting about it any time soon." He laughed, lifting his glass to his lips.

Livvie curled her fingers into her palm. She opened her mouth to retort back at him when Alison beat her to the punch . . . literally. "You bastard. You don't deserve to live." Alison snapped, bringing her palm hard across his face.

Livvie gasped, grabbing her friend's arm. "Alison!" She glanced fearfully at Andrei, afraid of what his reaction to Alison's blow might be. To her surprise, the expression on Andrei's face remained calm . . . yet shocked . . . and perhaps even amused.

Andrei ran a hand over his cheek, blinking in surprise. "Not bad." Alison simply glared at him. The corners of his mouth tipped upward. "Oh, will you relax? I have no interest in her. You don't have to be jealous. She was simply a means to the end." He glanced over at Livvie who glowered at him. "Not that I didn't have fun, darling . . . because I did. You were amazing, really. I just wish Caleb was there to see it." His face took on a more thoughtful expression now at the mention of his brother. His eyes suddenly darkened as he studied Livvie. "You know I've known Caleb for a long time now, and you can't even imagine what he used to be like. I mean, I'm sure he's tried to tell you, but he couldn't have told you everything." Snatching his glass from the bar, he chugged down the rest of his drink.

Livvie and Alison looked to each other. They shared baffled looks as Andrei slammed his glass down onto the counter. "The point is he's a different person now, and somehow your love transformed him." Damien poured him another drink and slid it over the counter to him. Andrei picked up his glass, lifting a finger from the glass he pointed to her as he chugged down his second shot. "You know, you did that for him, Livia. You transformed him with your love, and I'm just-" He trailed off, re-focusing his gaze on Alison who was staring at him as if he had grown another head. "I'm-I'm just wondering if maybe you could do the same for me, Alison. I mean, do you think it would be really that hard to love me, too?" He smiled and ran a fingertip down her cheek.

To Andrei's surprise and immense displeasure, Alison began to giggle. She lowered her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Rafe leaned back into the sofa, dialing a familiar number. The phone rang once . . . twice . . . three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Rafe sighed. "Lucy, thank God." He murmured, running his free hand over his face. "Listen to me, I need you do me a couple of favors. There is no time for questions now . . . I just need you to follow my instructions to the letter. Ok?"

Lucy's voice rushed over the line. "Yes, yes. Of course, cousin. Anything. Whatever you need."

Rafe glanced over to where Caleb sat watching him complete his call. "First, Caleb wants you to grab Lauren and the twins and take them to the villa . . . you can leave them there with Serena. OK? And then I want you to gather all the "supplies" you have and head over to airport with ian and Kevin. The Barrington jet should be fueled by the time you get there. Caleb and I will meet you at Gate 45 in the Romanian airport . . . and please just try to be more inconspicuous than the last time the last time you were there. Ok? Thank you." He closed his cell and looked at Caleb. "Well?"

Caleb lowered his eyes to the notebook he had propped against his lap. "Well?" He repeated, adding a line to the song's refrain.

Rafe leaned forward in his seat. "What's the plan?"

Caleb furrowed his brow, tapping his pen against the pad of paper. "Plan? We find Andrei and you drive a stake through his heart. What else could there possible be?"

Rafe narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's your problem? You have been all moody since that last phone call . . . and you know fully well that it is not as simple as that. We have tried killing him before, remember? It's not going to be as simple as driving a stake through his black shriveled up heart . . . it's going to take much more than that and you know it. What are you not telling me?"

Caleb ignored Rafe's last question. "We have the vial, remember?" He reminded him.

Rafe shook his head. His patience was beginning to wear thin. Alison's life was in danger and Caleb was still playing games. He didn't have time for this. The woman he loved was somewhere out there in danger. He had been trying to concentrate on the blue prints of the Manor for the past hour, but all he could think about was Alison. She was so present in his thoughts that he felt as if she was there with him. He could feel the softness of her skin under his palm and the silkiness of her golden hair as he ran his fingers through it. He smelled her familiar scent, a mixture of roses and wildflowers. And he saw her smiling at him. "No, that's not it. What did your bastard brother say to you? What? Did he threaten Livvie again? Huh? Did he say he'll rape her again?" He asked, weighing his words carefully.

Caleb rose from the sofa and moved to the back to retrieve his black bag. "I need a drink." He replied tersely, returning to his seat. He removed a blue bottle from the bag and unscrewed the top. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip. He made a face before lowering the bottle from his lips.

Rafe lifted an eyebrow. "What? What?"

Caleb recapped the bottle. "The water."

"What about it?"

Caleb dropped the bottle back into the bag. "It has been diluted."

Rafe stared at him. "What? Someone got into your stash and filled it with-"

"Regular H2O."

Rafe slowly nodded, closing his eyes as he pressed his fingers into his forehead. "That's why it wasn't helping Ian . . . but only someone close to you could get close enough to get to your main water supply."

"Looks like we have a traitor in our mist."

* * *

Lucy bustled around the nursery, stuffing a few diapers in the baby bag. Kevin reached into the crib and lifted Lauren up into his arms. Lauren whimpered and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Mama?" She asked, scanning the room in search of her parents. 

Kevin placed his hand behind Lauren's neck and pulled her head to his shoulder. "Ssh. It's ok, sweetie. It's ok." He cooed soothingly, stroking the child's soft hair. Defeated, Lauren rested her cheek against his shoulder and within seconds had fallen back into a deep sleep.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. Moving to the changing table, he slowly lowered the child into the car seat resting there. He tuned to Lucy, whispering as he buckled his granddaughter into her seat. "So they canceled the summit?" He asked, deciding it was better for every one if they placed their latest fight on hold for a while.

Lucy bobbed her head. "Yeah." She sighed, moving to the dresser and removing a pink blanket from its folds. She threw the blanket at Kevin who caught it in one hand. "They had to . . . the girls were in danger." She explained, watching Kevin tuck the blanket securely around Lauren.

Kevin picked up the car seat's handle and slowly lowered it to he ground. "Did he say how they got to Romania in the first place?" He asked as he strode across the room to a second crib. He reached into the crib and gently lifted Michael out. He carried the child to the changing table as Lucy did the same with Tara.

Lucy sighed and shook her head sadly as she buckled a sleeping Tara into the car seat. "No. Poor Rafe, he must be going crazy with worry."

Kevin nodded, changing the subject. "Maybe we should call Serena and let her know we are on our way." He suggested.

* * *

At the villa . . . 

Soft rays of moonlight streamed in through the crystal balcony doors, its light reflecting off the cold marble tiles. Candles burned low, giving the room a mystic glow. A solitary ring pierced the silence. A disheveled head popped out from underneath a set of rumpled bed sheets. Sighing, Serena reached her hand over to the night stand to retrieve her cell. Bringing the phone to her ear, she stretched her body. "Hello?"

A low groan murmured something unintelligible from underneath the covers. An arm flew out and draped itself possessively around her waist. "Ignore it." He commanded, running his fingers across her bare thigh.

Serena smiled and ignored his protests. Turning her head to him, she covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "What if it is my mom?" The young man rolled his eyes in response. Serena giggled as his lips traced her bare shoulder and uncovered the mouthpiece. "Hello?" She repeated.

"Hey Pumpkin head, it's Mom. Listen, Kevin and I are bringing Lauren and the twins to the villa. Something happened and Kevin and I need to go on a little trip. I'll explain more when we get there. Ok. Love you. See you in a few." Lucy hung up before Serena could even formulate a response.

Once her mind made sense of what just had happened, Serena leaped up from the bed. "Oh My God! You-you have to get out of here . . . NOW!" She exclaimed, bending down in search of her boyfriend's clothes on the floor.

The boy yawned and sat up. He shrugged causally. "Whatever, babe . . . but next time . . . my place, alright?"

Serena flashed him a disarming smile as she slipped into a robe and threw his clothes at him. "Whatever you want, baby. I-I just need you to get out . . . now . . . before my mom catches us."

The boy got up and slipped into his pants. "I just love a cooperative girl." He whispered, bending his head to kiss her.

Serena giggled again and handed him his shirt.

A few minute later, she stood at the window watching his motorcycle pull away from the villa. Smiling to herself, she hummed a little song as she made her way back into the hall.

Serena was so lost in her thoughts of bliss, she didn't notice, the door to Eve's room opening until Ian had crashed into her.

Serena jumped back in surprise, her hand flying to her throat. "Ian!"

Ian swallowed nervously. "Serena- what . . . . what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Serena forced a smile and shrugged her shoulder causally. "Oh, I thought I heard Brianna crying so I just got up to check up on her . . . but she's fine . . . I guess it was just my imagination." She lied, smiling sweetly. She narrowed her eyes, glancing at the door behind him. "What are YOU doing?" She asked, silently praying he didn't see Spike leave.

Ian folded his arms across his chest. "Just checking up on Danny and Britney. Eve . . . she-she's sleeping."

Serena nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. If he had seen something he would have said some thing but now. "Oh, ok. Well, you should know Mom and Kevin should be here any minute." She added, studying his face. Did he look guilty or was it just her imagination going into overdrive?

Ian swallowed roughly. "Oh, alright then. I-I'll just wait for them in the main room."

"It's your prerogative." With that, Serena flounced down the hall back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Andrei stared openmouthed at Alison. "What? What's so funny?" He sputtered. 

Livvie's eyes widened as she hesitantly touched Alison's shoulder. "Ali? Are-are you alright?" She asked, a worried look crossing her face.

Alison gasped for breath, her body shaking with laughter. She grabbed on to Livvie's arm for support. "Oh my God." She giggled, leaning against Livvie's shoulder. "Did you hear him?" She mimicked his voice. "Do you think it would be really that hard to love me, too?" She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. Shaking her head, she turned to Livvie. "I think the charm trait must have skipped a generation . . . because that must have been the worse line I have ever heard in my entire life."

Andrei stiffened. "Excuse me?"

Alison slipped her hand into her pocket. Uncapping the vial, she nudged Livvie sharply in the ribs. Livvie wrapped her arm around Alison's waist under the guise of support. Andrei's eyes were trained on Alison's face as she spoke. Livvie slipped her fingers into Alison's pocket and retrieved the vial. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think that you're worth loving at all." She told him, her eyes hardening as her laughter died off. "The only way that you will ever get it is by taking it by force."

Andrei inhaled sharply. "Now, Alison that hurts. I meant every one I said. Your accusation is a like a knife in the heart." He murmured, running a finger up her arm.

Livvie slipped her arm off of Alison's waist. She lifted her arm on to the counter, pretending to lean against the counter as she poured the contents of the vial into his drink. Dropping her arm off the counter, she returned the empty vial to her pocket.

Alison shoved his ram away. "How would you like to find out how it feels firsthand?" She threatened, her eyes flashing.

Andrei grinned widely. "My, my. So violent. Come on, we both know you don't have the heart to be a fighter . . . you are more of a lover, aren't you?" He teased.

All the color drained from Livvie's face. She felt as if someone had struck her in the stomach. "What did you say to her?" She choked out, a wave of emotion striking with the force of a tidal wave. She held on to the counter of the bar for support as a memory flashed before her eyes.

Flashback

In one swift move, silent move he had Livvie by both arms. "Yes, Caleb. He loves you very much, doesn't he? The perfect way to get to him." His eyes glinted evilly as he curled his fingers into her blouse and dragged her closer. She was trembling. Good. Her fear would make it that much easier.

Livvie's eyes widened. Her heart rose to her throat. Stepping back, she pulled herself from his grasp. "I'm warning you for the last time! Stay away! Stay away from me! I swear I I'll kill you. I'll kill you. " She made a break for the door.

Andrei grabbed her around the waist and lifted her right off the ground. He threw her down onto the floor. "No, I don't think so . . . you are more of a lover than a fighter."

Livvie lifted up her head from the ground in time to see him advancing on her. His shadow fell over her. He squatted down at eye-level to her. Wrapping his hand around her neck, he grinned. Livvie's eyes searched the room desperately looking for some type of weapon. Spotting a statute near his foot, her hand shot out and snatched it. She slammed it into his head, knocking him to the ground. "No! Get away from me!"

Livvie leaped to her feet and ran to the door. As she pulled the door open, she felt his fingers burning into her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we'll have none of that, honey. I think you are forgetting who wears the pants in this family, and I think you need a little reminder, hmm?" He roughly jerked her backwards and dragged her back into the room. She kicked and fought, but it was of no use. He was too strong. Her arm broke free and clawed at his face. She raked her nails across his cheek, drawing blood. "I said stop! Stop!"

"Oh, you fight like a tiger, don't you? I like it. Makes it all the better for me." Andrei caught her hand and twisted her arm behind her. She cried out in pain. With a final surge of effort he pulled her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Click. The door automatically locked them in. Livvie trembled against him, fighting with all the strength she could possibly muster. "Stay away from me! Please don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

Yanking her back, he threw her into the wall. Her head banged into its hard surface. She winced at the impact, her cheeks hot and wet with the tears streaming down her face. Livvie stepped away from the wall, moving away from him. Her eyes darted around the room searching for a way to escape. Snatching her arm, he brought his fist to her face and punched her, knocking her back. She stumbled a bit and started to fall, but by wrapping his arms around her body, he pulled her back up.

Pulling her to him, he kissed her hard. "Oh, you're so beautiful. Caleb doesn't deserve you. I can make you so much happier than he can." Livvie whimpered against his mouth and struggled to pull away from his kiss. Finally she bit his lip. Andrei winced. "Oh you like it rough, don't you?

Those words made her struggle to pull free. But he grasped her arms tightly and held her in front of him. She squirmed, struggled to swing her arms, to lash out at him with both fists. "No! Let go of me! No, get off no! Get off! Get your hands off of me! Stop! No! Let me go! I said no!" She sobbed, straining against his grasp.

Andrei grinned at her terrified plead. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to escape his grip. Again he yanked her against him, enjoying her fast and furious struggles as he clamped his mouth down upon hers again.

"Let go of me! Stop it! Get your hands off me! Stop!"

End of flashback

Alison touched Livvie's shoulder. "Livvie? Livvie, are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Andrei cocked his head to the side. "What? Did I say something to upset you?"

Livvie snatched a knife from the bar and slashed the cold metal across Andrei's cheek. "Bastard! I swear if you so much as touch her, I'll-"

Alison attempted to pry the knife from Livvie's fingers. "Livvie, no! No. Not this way. Not like this. Give me the knife. Give it to me!" Alison commanded at Livvie stared at her in disbelief. Livvie held the knife tightly in her hand, refusing to let it go. Alison finally managed to pry it from Livvie's fingers. Alison handed the knife to Damien who hid it underneath the counter.

Andrei touched his cheek. Drawing his hand away, he found blood upon his fingertips. To Alison's relief, he laughed. "Feisty, aren't we? You didn't get enough before, now you are coming back for more?" He taunted.

Livvie scowled at him. "Stay away from her! I swear if you ever lay a hand on her-"

Alison touched Livvie's shoulder. "Livvie, Livvie. He's not worth it. Let it go. Let it go."

Andrei smirked and shook his head condescendingly. "Wrong brother, my dear. Remember? I spared you to hurt Caleb . . . not me."

Alison bit her lip, her eyes darting between the two sitting on either side of her. "Look, this is obviously not working out. Maybe we should continue this conversation without Livvie."

Livvie gasped. "What? Ali, are you crazy? I am not leaving you alone with this monster!"

Andrei faked a look of hurt. "Hey! That's not nice . . . considering who you are married to."

Alison swallowed nervously. "Livvie, I think you should go."

"No!"

Alison turned her head to Andrei. "Excuse us." She hopped off her stool and led a protesting Livvie away.

Alison pulled Livvie into a corner and stared into her eyes. "I can handle him . . . I won't be alone. This bar is full of people . . . he can't hurt me here. I just want you to step outside for a bit. It-it's too personal for you."

Livvie shook her head. "He wants to make you his bride! How personal is that!" She demanded.

Alison sighed. "Livvie, please. We have to end this. I am tired of fighting. I just want to go home and be with my family. For my own sake and the sake of my family . . . and yours . . . I have to make him drink that elixir."

Livvie brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "I-I changed my mind. I-I don't want to do this. Let-let's just go home, ok? Caleb was bound to find out any way . . . you don't have to protect me any more. Let's just go home."

Alison glanced over to the bar where Andrei sat watching them. "No. I am not only doing this for you. I am doing this for myself. I want it to end. I want this to be over."

"Alison-"

Andrei walked up to them, holding his glass in his hand, interrupting them. "You know, I was thinking . . . maybe we should go some where more intimate . . . somewhere where we can be alone."

Alison's eyes widened as she and Livvie shared horrified glances. "No. No. I' m not going any where with you. You want to talk, we'll talk right here."

Andrei's eyes glinted. "I don't think so." He grabbed Alison's arm and pulled her to him. Before Livvie could move, they had vanished.

Livvie's eyes darted around the room, searching anxiously for her friend. "No! Alison! No! Oh my God. Oh my god." She brought her hands to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "What am I going to do?" She turned on her heel and ran out of the bar.

* * *

Andrei set down his glass on the nightstand, watching Alison struggle to open the bedroom door. "You know, sweetheart, you really are good for a laugh." He strode across the room to stand behind her. Placing his hands over her shoulders, he dug his fingers into her skin. "Come on, sweetheart. I've seen you with your slayer . . . the way you looked at him . . . the way you let him touch you . . . when it should have been me. But I've been patient. I've waited for tonight . . . when you become mine. I was going to wait to make you mine but your closeness is driving me over the edge. I need to have you . . . now." 

Alison tore herself from his grip and stepped away from him, trembling. "No. No." She held up a finger. "You stay away from me. You won't touch me. I mean it." She cried.

Andrei smirked, moving forward. "I mean it, I mean it." My God, do you ever make yourself cringe?" He asked.

The lights dimmed, and the fear raced along her skin. Alison's back slammed into a small table as she continued to back away from the approaching man. "You're not going to get away with it." Snatching the bottle of champagne from the table she tried to hit him over the head with it but Andrei was too quick for her and secured her wrists. The bottle fell and shattered on the floor.

Andrei laughed and pulled her body closer to his. "Oh, oh, oh, that's good! There's my little girl. There's all the fire and passion that I want."

Alison dug her heel into his foot. Andrei winced and released her. He grabbed his foot. "Don't you dare touch me!" She began to back away from him, glancing around the room looking for an escape. Andrei was closest to the door. There was no way she could get past him at this point. She had to lure him more into the room in order to get a break.

Andrei followed her as she continued to step backwards. "Don't I dare, don't I dare? Ooh! I dare. I dare that and a whole lot more. You belong to me. And as far as you go, I will do what the hell I want to you again and again and again. Oh, my gosh, the naiveté of youth. Beautiful. You're mine, Alison, and I'm going to have you –" Alison screamed as he grabbed ahold of shoulders, dragging her to him. "Scream all you want. No one can hear you."

Alison pummeled his chest with her fists. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go. No! No! No! No!"

She managed to rip her arm from his grasp but she stumbled backwards. Her fist broke free and struck him in the shoulder. He winced. Quickly he recaptured her arm and held her more tightly for her own good. "Come on, scream some more. It turns me on."

"No!" Alison was suddenly in tears. All she wanted to do was get away, to be back at home with Rafe and her children. But Andrei was pressing down on her, pining her arms and trying to kiss her. His puffy wet lips were smearing themselves across her face. She fought back, using every ounce of strength she had, but Andrei was incredibly strong, and he obviously wasn't afraid to hurt her.

Alison tried to scream but the next thing he knew Andrei had clamped his mouth over hers. Alison's vision blurred as the tears welled up in her eyes. She felt his hand on her blouse. Alison suddenly felt a small burst of power and shoved him as hard as she could and tried to get away. But his hand reached out like a claw and squeezed at her arm with animal fury.

She squirmed, struggled to swing her arms, to lash out at him with both fists. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Andrei released her with a howl of pain. He swung his arm back and threw Livvie down on to the floor. Alison gasped as she spotted a bloody candlestick lying next to Livvie. Livvie pulled herself to her feet. "Let her go!" She threw herself into Andrei's back, raining blows on to his back.

Andrei released Alison and she sunk to the floor. He stepped up to Livvie. Grabbing her, he wrapped his hands around Livvie's wrists. "And you know what, sweetheart? It's not rape if you're asking for it, like you did back then, like you did that night in the Manor with me, and like you are right now. Isn't that right? You're asking for it now. Aren't you?" He shook her until she cried out. "Aren't you?"

Livvie pulled one of her hands out of his grasp and raked her nails across his face. Andrei winced. "Who would have figured a little beauty like you would have come from old family of lunatics?" Pulling his arm back, he punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor. Livvie's head slammed into the marble table as she fell to the floor.

Alison scrambled to her feet and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Get your hands off of her!"

Andrei laughed as he turned around. "Ooh, you want a piece of me, little one, huh? Do you? Do you – Ok, ladies, ladies, ladies

I'll tell you what there's no need to fight about all this. There's plenty of me to go around, ok?" Wrapping his hand around her neck he pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully. Alison cried when she realized Livvie was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Stop!"

Andrei released one of Alison's arms and reaches down to check for Livvie's pulse, dragging Alison along with him. She had a pulse. He tries to shake Livvie with one of his arms. "Come on. Come on, bring it on, sweet pea. Ooh, come on." Alison used her free arm to hit his chest. He straightened up leaving Livvie on the floor. "Oh, you guys like to play rough, do you? Hmm . . . you have me wired, girl. I'll have my way with Livia later. Right now, I'll like to see more of you."

Alison struggled as Andrei dragged her over to the bed.

Alison screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Gracie, Kathy, and Imagine04 - Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I know I promised both couples would be reunited by this chapter . . . well one of two couples is not that bad, is it? I didn't have the time to finish the last few secenes of this chapter so I am just posting what I have that I am satisified with. I hope you all remember that some things are not what they seem to be. PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO ALISON"S ACTIONS! By the way, was any one else have a hard time downloading their new chapters? I have been trying to post for the last four hours! Grrr. Anyway, thanks for your support. And as always, please continue to review! Thanks!

Oh and P.S. If scenes seem choppy . . . they are suppose to be that way, if I just wrote them out . . . then you guys would know immediately what had happened, and I can't have that happening . . . at least not yet. LOL.

The next morning . . . November 28, 2006

Once outside of the plane, Lucy stepped to the side allowing other passengers to move past her into the gate's main waiting area. She hoisted her purse higher up her shoulder. Biting her lower lip nervously, she impatiently tapped her heeled boot against the clear linoleum floor, waiting for the two doctors to appear. Finally, at last, Ian and Kevin emerged from the aircraft.

Lucy lifted her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. "Where were you? What took you two so long?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and hefted the heavy black bag over his shoulder in response. "What took us so long? Are you kidding me B we were lugging your heavy arsenal of vampire-"

Lucy cut him off abruptly, spotting the horrified and curious glances being shot their way. "Umpires." She quickly corrected. She smiled brightly at the other passengers moving past them. "He said umpires." She covered.

An elderly couple eyed them warily, heads bent close. The wife clutched at her husband's arm tightly as they strode away at a brisk pace. The crowd around them began to disperse as people began whispering to one another and pointing towards them. Lucy swallowed uneasily.

Kevin furrowed his brow. "For people who don't have any foundation of English, they sure seem to have a firm grasp of what 'vampire' means." He noted with a wry smile, shaking his head.

Lucy whirled around and grabbed Kevin's arm, propelling him forward. "Doc, what are you doing? Ix-nay on the ampire-vay." Turning her head to Ian, she whispered urgently gesturing to Kevin. "Come on, Ian." The three fell forward into a line. "Let's get Mr. Big Mouth out of here before he tells every one here that we are on our way to- " She trailed off, crashing into a young man in his mid-twenties as the crowd carried away Kevin and Ian.

Resting his hand on her shoulder, the man steadied her. "Îmi pare rau. Va rog, scuzati-ma." He apologized, leaning his head to the side, a sly smile crossing his face.

(a/n: That meant Sorry, Please excuse me.)

Lucy sniffed and brushed off his hand without bothering to look up. "Yeah. Same to you, buddy." She snapped, straightening her clothes. The nerve of young people these days . . . so wrapped up in their own little worlds that they pay no attention to the real world around them. And instead of going off into la-la land, they should look where they are going and be more careful.

The man cleared his throat. Raising her eyes to the stranger before her, Lucy opened her mouth to speak. As her eyes met his, she froze, her words dying in her mouth. Her mouth went completely dry. A weird chill, soon accompanied by a succession of goose bumps, crept up her arms and back. A cold dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She found it hard to swallow.

"Lucy?"

Lucy blinked. Ian and Kevin stood before, studying her face in concern. "Woman, you look like you have seen a ghost." Ian observed, reaching out to squeeze her arm.

Kevin's annoyed expression softened as he studied her features. "You're trembling." Shrugging off his coat, he rested it over her shoulders. Leave it to Lucy to pack every thing but a coat in late November.

Lucy blinked again, her body slowly regaining function. Lucy's mind whirled. Where did the man go? He was just standing there . . . right in front of her. Where did he go? She whipped her head around, her eyes roaming the crowd for her mystery man. "Where did he go?" She then asked aloud.

Ian pursed his lips. "Who?"

Lucy lifted up her eyebrows, swallowing. "The man I was just talking to- the man I just bumped into!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting around the waiting area, still searching. Lucy pulled her lips into a line, wrapping her arms around herself. Searching for whom exactly? No, not who . . . what. What was he?

Kevin shared a concerned look with Ian. It was unlike Lucy to be so tight-lipped . . . she seemed almost . . . speechless. Lucy speechless? There's an oxymoron if there ever was one. "What man, Lucy? We didn't see any one. One minute, you were propelling me forward and then all the sudden in the next you were gone. We had to turn around to come find you." He explained, touching Lucy's face. "You alright?"

Lucy swallowed again and slowly nodded. Whatever he was . . . he was gone now.

Ian stiffened slightly at Kevin's small display of affection. Moving in between the two, he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and began to lead her away. "Well, then let's be on our way. It's not safe for us to remain here . . . so out in the open." He suggested lightly.

Kevin scowled before following the couple. Leave it to Thornhart to manipulate yet another tragic situation to his own advantage. Looking around the airport, he spotted Rafe standing alongside Caleb and the band beyond the crowd near a window. Kevin grabbed Lucy's arm and gestured towards the right. "Look, there's Rafe."

Brushing Ian's arm off her shoulders, Lucy's eyes lit up as she began to move through the crowd towards her cousin. Ian's arm fell limply to his side. Kevin smirked in satisfaction. "Shall we?" Kevin asked his rival, motioning towards Lucy's retreating figure. Ian nodded slowly, accepting the unspoken challenge.

As they approached the group, Ricky stormed off in their direction. Lucy made a face as Ricky brushed past them without so much as a hello. Reese, Caz, and Casey quickly followed, close at his heels with Kathryn and Caterina bringing up the rear. Caleb stepped away from Rafe to answer his ringing cell phone.

Forcing a smile at Rafe, she gestured towards Ricky's retreating figure. "What's his problem?" She asked, wrinkling her nose as they stopped in front of Rafe.

Rafe sighed and rotated his shoulders to loosen the cramped muscles in the back of his neck. "Caleb. What else?" Rafe drew Lucy into a warm hug. "Thanks for coming." He whispered gratefully, thankful for her support.

"Of course, I came! We're family!" Lucy exclaimed, rubbing Rafe's back comfortingly. Pulling back slightly, she smiled brightly at her cousin. "Frankly, I am surprised you and Caleb have lasted this long without killing each other. You have more strength than you give yourself credit for. I don't know how much longer I could have gone on without driving a stake through his heart if the two of you two hadn't left when you did." She teased, her eyes twinkling softly, hoping to relieve some of tension she felt radiating off of her cousin's body.

Despite the knot in his stomach, Lucy's words made him laugh. Shaking his head, Rafe looked over to where Caleb stood. Lucy followed his gaze. "He doesn't look too happy, does he?" She observed. She tilted her head, her eyes widening perceptively as she studied the vampire's sharp movements.

Rafe furrowed his brow. "He has been acting strangely all night. Some thing is obviously bothering him." He agreed. "Not that I care . . . but I can't help but feel it is some how important to me and Alison."

Lucy nodded her head slowly in response. "Oh. Well, you know, I'm sure it is the whole Livvie thing." She paused, nibbling on her lower lip. "But there is one thing I don't get . . . what happened? Jamal had the girls, didn't he? I mean you spoke to Alison, didn't you? They were on their way home! What happened?" She exclaimed.

Rafe sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he took another step back from Lucy. "Livvie knocked him out." He explained tersely, his expression grim.

Lucy gasped. "What?" She closed her hand over her heart.

Kevin's stomach dropped. "Why?" He demanded in disbelief, running a hand over his face. He sighed. His daughter was always an impulsive one . . . but strong. Kevin only prayed that, wherever she was or with whomever she was with it, she would use that strength to her advantage and protect herself.

Rafe folded his arms across his chest. "Jamal said that right before Livvie knocked him out . . . with a napkin dispenser no less . . . the girls were talking about ending it once and for all." He informed them.

Lucy shook her head. "Oh no . . . so they came here looking for Andrei?" She concluded with a grimace.

Ian drew his lips into a firm line. "They had no business doing that." He commented, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Rafe swallowed roughly. "It's all my fault. Alison . . . she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me . . . she just wanted to protect me." He choked, having to swallow again.

Lucy shook her head again. "It's because she loves you so much . . . but let's not dwell on that right now. Do you know where they might be?" She asked, drawing in a deep breath.

Rafe's hands curled into fists. "An old acquaintance of Caleb's called earlier . . . he recognized Livvie and followed her and her 'little blonde friend' into a bar for supernatural entities. They were still there the last time Caleb spoke to him." He confided through gritted teeth.

Snapping his cell phone shut, Caleb returned to the area where they stood. His jaw tightened as he spoke. "They were. Witnesses saw Andrei disappear with Alison in tow. Damien said he saw Olivia go after them." He inhaled sharply, ignoring the tightening in his stomach. He found that his jaw was tensed so tightly it hurt. He was not use to the unfamiliar feeling of helplessness . . . and he didn't like it . . . not one bit.

Lucy held up her hand. "Wait. Wait. Are you telling us they're with Andrei as we speak?" Her brows knitted together as she contemplated the dangerous situation at hand.

Caleb shrugged, trying to pretend to himself, and to Rafe, that it wasn't as bad as it sounded. "As of midnight last night . . . yes." He shifted his gaze until it met the slayer's.

Rafe's face expression changed immediately. "That was 10 hours ago!"

* * *

Her hair still damp from her shower, Livvie hesitantly stepped out of the bedroom door dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white one-shouldered long sleeve shirt. She brought her hand to her aching head. Taking her hand away, she found a pool of blood in the palm of her hand. "Oh God." Closing her eyes tightly, she winced. Her head throbbed . . . pounding like a jackhammer. Lightheaded, the world around her seemed to spin. Shaking her head, she fought to clear her mind from the fuzziness that blurred her vision. When her knees buckled, she stumbled into the hallway and fell against the magahony railing of the stairwell. The room swam and she struggled to her hands and knees. The pain was blinding. Trembling, she pulled herself up using the banister for support.

Her own hot tears streaked her vision as she held on to the banister. "Caleb." She murmured, choking on her sobs. She wanted him . . . she needed him . . . she needed to feel his arms around her again, holding her tight. She needed to feel his lips on hers warm and tender. If he could just hold her, then everything will be ok again. Every thing will be alright as long as they were together. She just had to get him. Somehow. Some how, she had to get to him. Some how, she had to find him . . . convince him . . . show him how much she loved him. She couldn't lose him . . . not now. Not afterlast night. . . not after Alison- Alison. Oh, Alison. She was waiting. Still waiting. Summoning the last of her remaining strength, she released the banister and swayed unsteadily on her feet. She took a deep breath and took a step forward. . . . and then every thing went black.

* * *

Flashes of lightning streamed in through the silk curtains of the terrace doors. The room was shrouded in darkness except for a roaring fire in the fireplace. A streak of yellow heat flashed outside, illuminating a trembling figure huddled at the foot of the bed. Alison sat on the floor, her back against the side of the bed, wiping her hands clean with a wet towel. As hard as she scrubbed, she couldn't get the blood out from underneath her fingernails. Alison pressed her hand to forehead. Ok, maybe she needed a nice hot shower after all . . . but first she needed to do some thing about this room. Biting her lip, she rose to her feet. The bloody towel floated to the floor. Drawing in a shaky breath, she swung around to face the bed.

Alison squeezed her eyes tight, the terrifying moment washing over her at full force. "Come on, Alison. Pull it together. You can do this." She mentally urged herself. Leaning over the four-poster bed, she reached out across its width to the other edge of the mattress and pried off the black velvet sheets and the fitted sheet from the mattress pad. As her fingers brushed against the smooth fabric, terrifying images of the night before raced through her mind haunting her. His voice sliced through her heart like a knife.

"You belong to me."

Yanking all of the bedding off the mattress in one abrupt movement, she bunched up all the sheets together into a heavy ball and carried them to the fire place. In a fit of anger, she stuffed the bedding into the fire. She backed up slowly and watched the red flames lick the stained fabric.

"And as far as you go, I will do what the hell I want to you again and again and again."

Whipping around, her eyes darted around the room . . . searching . . . searching. Breathing heavily, she strode across the room to the terrace doors. With a strangled cry, she tore the silk curtains off its hinges. She grabbed a chair from the desk. Lifting it high into the air, she heaved it across the room into the crystal doors. The sound of shattering glass filled her ears as tiny shards pierced her skin.

Alison brought her hands to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Tears of desperation rolled down her cheeks. With a sudden burst of strength, she lunged at the desk, knocking it over. The desk made a sickeningly thud as its weight slammed into the marble floor. The tiles splintered against the sheer force of the surfaces' impact colliding. Moving to the bar, she sent all the crystal glasses and tumblers shattering to the ground with a swing from her arm. Next, her eyes focused on a piece of glinting metal resting on the smooth surface of the night stand. Snatching the stained dagger from its resting place, she began to slash the bed. Again and again, she sunk the sharp-tipped dagger into the bed's mattress. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten times. Each thrust more savage than the last. Finally, with a small cry, the dagger slipped from her hand and rolled slightly underneath the bed.

Alison dropped to her knees. Her body heaving with gut-wrenching sobs, she laid crumpled across the marble floor. Exhausted from the exertion, she gasped for breath and soon fell into nothingness.

* * *

A bolt of thunder rocked the sky, followed by a gust of wind. The clouds suddenly let forth a burst of rain as the car pulled to a stop outside of the Morley Manor. Ignoring the fat raindrops hitting him in the face, Rafe leap out of the car and galloped up the steps. Caleb followed close at his heels. "Slayer, wait." 

Lucy joined them on the top of the stairs lugging the heavy black bag. "Cousin-wait. We-we have the-" She started, gasping for breath.

Rafe shook his head. "We don't have time for that now!" He snapped, kicking in the door. He raced around the first floor searching for Alison, sending maids and other servants scurrying for cover in fear. He grabbed a maid attempting to sneak past him. Holding her in front of him, he shook her. "Where is she? Where is Alison?"

"Slayer!"

Rafe whirled around. Caleb stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. "Hurting the hired help won't help you find Alison." He chastised, moving to the slayer's side. Prying Rafe's fingers from the shoulders of the young woman, Caleb pulled the maid off to the side. Rafe watched the vampires exchange a few brief words. The young maid stuttered uncontrollably and gestured hysterically towards the Main Hall.

Caleb dismissed the woman with a wave of his hand. Shooting Rafe a venomous look, she scurried away and ducked into the kitchen.

"This way." Caleb turned and led Rafe back into the Main Hall. Kevin, Lucy, and Ian shared baffled looks as they followed the vampire and the slayer up the grand stair well.

As they reached the top of the staircase, Rafe motioned for every one to spread out. Lucy and Rafe moved to the right as Kevin and Ian moved to the left. Caleb paused. "Wait."

"What?"

Caleb held up his hand, motioning for Rafe to keep quiet. He listened intently. The sound of sobbing met his ears. Meeting Rafe's eyes, he pointed to the door to the left of where Ian stood. "There." Struggling against an overpowering sense of rage and helplessness, he stalked to the door. He thought that he was in control of his emotions . . . he had thought he was calm. But as he reached the doorway, the rage he'd held in throughout the day clawed free. He didn't hesitate. He kicked in the door.

As the group moved into the room, they saw nothing but a wall of smoke. Coughing on the smoke he'd swallowed, Rafe raced to the source of the fire. Luckily, a fire extinguisher stood to the side. With a quick jam of the elbow, the glass shattered. Retrieving the contraception, he moved to stand in front of the fire place. He turned the nozzle and blasted the flames back . Two seconds after the flames had disintegrated, Rafe found Caleb crouching down near his feet, staring into what was left of the velvet sheets. Caleb fingered an area left partially untouched by the flames. Removing his hand from the fabric, Caleb discovered fresh blood upon his fingertips. Rafe drew in a deep breath. "No." He shook his head. "No. God, please no. Not Alison." His body trembled with rage. "I swear if he touched one hair on her head . . . I'll-"

Lucy crossed the room and touched her cousin's shoulder. "Cousin- don't think like that. Don't say that. We don't know. We don't know it's her blood. It could be-" She stopped, gazing at Kevin who stood by Caleb.

Caleb inhaled sharply, staring into the fire's remains. "Olivia's."

Ian coughed. "Maybe we should open a window or something-" He trailed off, his eyes spotting the shattered crystal doors leading to the terrace.

Lucy gasped, her hand flying to her throat. "Oh my God." She grabbed desperately at Rafe's arm. "Look at this place." She exclaimed, surveying the room around them. Glass crunched underneath their feet as they strode into the center of the room. Broken chair legs and candle sticks and shattered glass littered the cracked marble tiled floor. An overturned desk blocked the terrace doors. Rivers of various types of alcohol ran from shattered tumblers across the floor. The bed's mattress and the terrace door's curtains were slashed . . . stained with blood. The only untouched item stood on the nightstand . . . a single wineglass . . . still full of bourbon.

Caleb rose from his crouching position beside the fire place and moved across the room with deliberate steps. Wrapping his fingers tightly around the warm glass, he lifted it up. Rafe left Lucy's side and joined Caleb beside the night stand. "What do you think it means?" He asked, drawing in a deep breath to clam down his nerves. For Alison's sake, he had to remain calm. He balled his hands into fists.

Caleb frowned, studying the glass. "I-" Before he could even begin to formulate the rest of his sentence, a hand shot out of no where and swiped the glass out of his hand sending it contents flying into the bed's mattress.

Rafe and Caleb whirled around to find Alison standing behind them, teetering dangerously on her feet. Rafe caught her around the waist as she slumped to the floor. "Alison!" Caught surprised by Alison's entrance, no one noticed when the liquid staining the bed's mattress turned black and singed the fabric.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am counting the chapters left to my all Rali chapter. I am so EXCITED! CAN'T WAIT. I give it two-three more chapters! I already have most of it all pictured up in my mind. Let me remind every one that Caleb and Livvie are on their way out . . . but not forever. LOL. I could never forget about them. The last few chapters of this arc will feature Rafe, Alison, and Julia . . . andalso Ian, Eve, Lucy, Kevin. The reason why Caleb and Livvie won't be featured in these chapters has to do with plot . . . it's not that I don't want to write them any more . . . I love writing them. I really do.Their "disapperance" is a plot point that will capaulat every one to the next arc. Their return will mark a new obstacle for the citizens of PC . . . well their return is not the obstacle . . . neitherare Caleb or Livvie themselves . . . well, you'll see.

Anyway, please review! Please let me how many people are reading thisand if you are enjoying the story! Right now, I know there is not much action but things should begin to pick up in the next chapter!

* * *

Caleb stepped to the side allowing Kevin and Ian pass. Rafe gently lowered Alison to the floor. "Alison!" Closing his eyes, he uttered a small prayer. Her skin was deathly pale. Too pale. Blood streaked the ripped lace dress and glistened against her ashen face and arms. Rafe ran a thumb across her cheek, begging. "Alison! Alison! Open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!" He turned to Ian who by then had kneeled down next to him. "She's not responding."

"Ok. Give me some room." Ian ordered, motioning for everyone else but Rafe to move away. He brought his fingers to the hem of Alison's white lace top. He tugged it up part way revealing a series of fresh bruises ranging from the size of a dime to the size of a fist. Ian found similar markings on her legs and thighs. Except for her fingernails, her hands were surprisingly clean from blood. And other than a small cut on her cheek, her face was relatively left untouched by the savage attack. "Lucy, bring me that bag . . . I brought some supplies just in case some thing like this happened."

Lucy strode across the room to where the black bag rested against the door. Leaning down, she tugged at the zipper. At Ian's instruction, she separated and removed a first aid kit and a small black medical bag from among the slayer weapons.

After returning the bag to Ian, Lucy joined Kevin and Caleb at the side of the bed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Although she had earlier entertained the notion that something this horrific could have happened . . . she never imagined it would be like this. She sniffled loudly. Glancing at his ex-wife out of the corner of his eye, Kevin took her hand consolingly. Even though Kevin was still worried about his daughter, a part of him was secretly relieved to see that Alison was alone. He only prayed that Livvie was spared from reliving the worst horror she had ever experienced in her life.

Lucy blinked back her tears and squeezed his hand gratefully.

As if Ian had some how sensed the increased closeness between the two, he interrupted. "Lucy, can you get me a pillow?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Lucy released Kevin's hand and retrieved a torn pillow from the ground. Rafe accepted the item and carefully eased it underneath Alison's head. Rafe pressed a kiss to Alison's forehead. "Alison, please wake up." He pleaded, desperately, stroking her bloody cheek. Her skin was ice cold. He stood up and moved to the overturn dresser and removed a blanket from one of its many drawers as Ian checked Alison's body for any sign of internal injuries.

Lucy glanced at the door Alison had emerged from, the bathroom.

Alison stirred, moving her head side to side. "Blood. All that blood." She murmured, her face grimaced in pain.

Rafe tenderly tucked the blanket around her body as Ian rose from his examination. "What did she say?"

Lucy leaned down to help him adjust the blanket over her body. "Blood. She said blood." She answered, biting her lip fretfully. She glanced over to where Ian stood making a phone call to GH instructing them to be on stand-by. "Yes, we have a female Caucasian . . . 25 years of age . . . sexually assaulted . . . possibly raped. Broken ribs . . . may have internal bleeding. I will bring her in once she's stabilized. Yes. That's right. Dr. Ian Thornhart. What? My wife . . . she's where? She is. Oh, yes. Thank you." Hanging up, Ian returned to Alison's side.

Dropping his hand, Ian touched Rafe's shoulder. "I need to perform some more evasive tests. We need to get her to the hospital and sedate her. I need to check for vaginal trauma."

Rafe's heart began to race. "Trauma?" He whispered. "You-you think he raped her?" He had considered the possibility but he didn't want to believe it. Alison was his life and if Andrei had so much as a laid a finger on her . . . he'll make him pay . . . a hundred-time fold. Rafe clenched his jaw, his fingers curling into his palms.

Ian sighed, pursing his lips. "I-I can't be positive without the proper tests . . . but I am afraid it's possible. She has bruises on her legs and blood underneath her fingernails." He turned to Lucy. "Could you go to the bathroom and get me a cool washcloth? I want to get her temperature down before we get her to hospital. Her ribs are broken . . . I am afraid she may have internal bleeding."

Lucy nodded and crossed the room to the bathroom. As she flipped on the light, she screamed. Ian and Rafe's heads shot up. Kevin and Caleb were at her side in seconds.

A bloody handprint stained the wall beside her hand over the light switch. Bloody towels and clothes littered the floor . . . a ripped red lace skirt and matching top with the straps ripped apart, and lingerie. Blood streaked the once immaculate porcelain white tub. Fresh blood pooled in the area around the drain. Beads of water clung to the perspiration shower doors. Someone had taken a shower there . . . and recently.

Caleb's heart stopped when his eye caught some thing along the floor. A white gold open heart bracelet laid embedded into the red laced top. Reaching down he pried the bracelet from the torn seams of the blouse and lifted it up to the light. His voice shook as he showed the blood-stained bracelet to Lucy and Kevin. "Olivia's bracelet."

Ian strode into the bathroom. His voice startled them. "What's taking so long-" He stopped, gazing around the bathroom. "What in hell-"

Ian sighed. "She washed off the evidence." He concluded, running a hand over his face.

* * *

Peeking her head around the corner, Brianna narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she studied her older sister's features. Nudging Britney's side, she gestured towards Serena. For the past hour, Serena had been wandering around the halls of the villa humming a soft ballad under her breath when she thought no one was watching. The girls giggled as Danny and Zack smacked their lips together loudly making kissing noises. The children had been trailing Serena's movements all morning long . . . from her collision with Ian to the usual early morning beauty treatment . . . to the brief song and dance number she shared with Bryce after dressing him for the day. Danny shook his head with a big grin across his face as he remembered the look of confusion on Bryce's face as Serena twirled him around the room in her arms.

Britney rolled her eyes at her older brother. Boys were so dumb. "She's happy."

"She's in love."

The four children turned their heads to glimpse Emma standing in the middle of the doorway of the nursery, her long blond hair in two tousled pigtails.

Emma rubbed her eyes sleepily. She shuffled her feet across the floor as she made her way down the hall to where Serena stood. "Mommy? Daddy?"

The rest of the children watched silently as she followed Serena into Caleb and Livvie's room.

* * *

Rafe remained by his wife's side as the others surveyed the mess left behind in the bathroom. Stroking her cheek, he whispered words of encouragement. At the sound of his soothing voice, Alison stirred again and her eyes fluttered open. Rafe forced a smile at her and tenderly moved to kiss her forehead. "Alison, do you know where you are?"

Alison blinked groggily and attempted to sit up. "Rafe?"

Placing his hands against her shoulders, Rafe laid his wife back down. "Ssh. Lie still."

At the sound of Alison's voice, the group returned to the room.

Alison shook her head, although she made no further attempt to sit back up. Her head spun. Fuzzy faces surrounded her. Who were the people around her? She couldn't recognize a thing around her . . . but the one thing she knew for sure was that Rafe was there. He was there with her. She could feel his touch and hear his gentle voice. They were safe now- Rafe would take care of them. No. Wait. No, they weren't. Livvie. Oh God. Where was Livvie? She should have returned by now . . . unless . . . unless he got her. "No – Livvie. Livvie. She-she needs me." She protested, crying but feeling helpless to move . . . let alone get up. The pain was so very real and her sides were aching. She could hardly breathe.

Rafe stroked her hair as he tried to soothe her. "You're hurt. You're bleeding. Sssh. Don't try to talk." He comforted, his chest tight with emotion.

Caleb snapped out of his reverie at the mention of his wife's name and shook his head, the initial shock of finding Livvie's bracelet caked in a pool of blood. He needed Alison to talk. He needed to find his wife. "Alison, where is Olivia?" He asked, crouching down to her level.

Rafe's eyes flashed as he shot Caleb a warning look. "Leave her alone. She needs to rest."

Alison whimpered as an image of Andrei knocking Livvie to the floor flashed through her mind. Oh, God. Livvie. "Livvie." She repeated as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rafe swallowed roughly, brushing her tears from her cheeks with a deft touch. "It's ok, Alison. Livvie's fine. She's ok. You just rest now." He soothed, smoothing her hair from her face. He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. Alison groped for his hand as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Caleb shot Rafe an icy glare before turning his attention back to Alison. Lowering his voice, he gently probed Alison for more information. "She's not fine. Alison, you have to help me find Olivia. I know you want to do the right thing, Alison. Help me save Olivia. Do you know where she is?"

Alison stared at him as a second image of being dragged to the bed flashed before her eyes.

Caleb tilted his head to the side, studying her horrified expression. "If you do, I need you to tell me . . . you don't know what Andrei could be doing to her ." He pleaded, reminding her of her own experience with the devil.

Alison's tears turned into sobs. "Oh, God! No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! He wouldn't stop! He just wouldn't stop!" She cried, choking on her own tears, her bloody fingers curling into Rafe's sleeve as her chest heaved with sobs. Rafe glared at Caleb as he pulled Alison back into his arms. He rocked her body soothingly back and forth. "It's OK. It's OK." He cooed, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Caleb refused to back down. He needed to know where Livvie was. "What did he do, Alison? I need you to tell me. Did he hurt you or Olivia?"

The corner of Lucy's lips tipped downward. She grabbed Kevin's arm. Keeping his eyes on Rafe, Alison, and Caleb, Kevin lifted up his hand and rested it over her hand on his arm.

Alison whimpered as her eyes filled with fresh tears. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. He just wouldn't stop!"

Ignoring the pointed horrified looks being directed his way, Caleb continued. "Alison, I know this is hard . . . believe me . . . I know . . . but I need you to help me find Olivia. Tell me, did Andrei rape you? Or Olivia? Did he hurt you in any way?" He asked, facing her with imploring eyes.

Alison felt her heart wrench at Caleb's desperate plea. She opened her mouth to respond, but she found herself at a loss of words. She couldn't say yes, but she couldn't say no either. Not in front of everybody. She turned her head and buried her face into Rafe's chest, her sobs turning hysterical. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." She murmured through her tears. Rafe tightened his grip around his wife and rocked her soothingly. "Ssh. Ssh. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." He reassured her, his chest aching painfully.

Alison's streaming eyes darted to where the blood-stained dagger laid nestled underneath the bed. Caleb followed her eyes and then glanced up to the bed where the liquid had stained the white mattress pad. Caleb felt a strange pain shoot through his chest as he realized what had really happened.

Alison continued to sob. "Livvie . . . Oh my God . . . Livvie."

Caleb swallowed roughly. "Where is she, Alison? Where is Olivia?"

Kevin and Lucy, and Ian watched in shocked silence as Alison once again buried her face into Rafe's shoulder. Suddenly, Inhaling sharply, Lucy leaned down and grabbed Caleb's arm. She yanked him up to his feet, digging her nails into his arm. "Stop! Stop it! Can't you see you're upsetting her!" She scolded angrily, dragging him away. Kevin followed them into the hallway and closed the door shut behind him.

Ian and Rafe shared a look as the voices in the hallway rose.

* * *

Livvie awoke slowly, with her head throbbing and her mind fuzzy. She lifted up her head from the ground and found herself at the bottom of the stairwell. Wincing, she glanced around the Main Hall. How did she get there? She could have sworn she was upstairs just a few minutes ago. Wasn't she?

Bracing her hands against the marble tiles, she used her arms to push herself back up to her hands and knees. "God, where are you, Caleb? You must know I need you. We still have a connection between us, the one that lets you know when I'm in trouble. God, Caleb, you must be feeling it, too. I know–" She trailed off, wincing, another wave of dizziness sweeping over her.

She crawled to the first step, her head spinning. God, she was so tired. So tired. Maybe . . . just maybe if she rested her eyes for a minute, all the pain would go away . . . and perhaps when she awakes, Caleb would be there . . . and then every thing will be all right again. Closing her eyes, she laid her head against the thick carpeted step.

* * *

Lucy shoved Caleb out into the hall, her eyes flashing angrily. "What do you think you are doing? You think that's going to help you find Livvie? By Grilling Alison?" She shouted, her voice reverberating throughout the hall.

Kevin closed the door behind him. "Lucy-" He began before he was interrupted.

Caleb yanked his arm out of Lucy's grasp. "No, but it might help her! Rafe may be in denial right now but the best thing for Alison right now is tell someone what happened to her . . . and if it helps us find Olivia, the better!" He returned, his thoughts racing as he tried to wrap his mind around the series of events that occurred in the past 24 hours. Now . . . it was as clear as day.

Kevin held up his hand, preventing Lucy from going into the tirade he knew was forming at the tip of her tongue. "Caleb's right, Lucy. Alison needs to confront what happened before she can fully heal from her experience."

Lucy's mouth fell open. She stared at Kevin in disbelief. He's agreeing with Caleb? CALEB! The bloodsucker over her? Caleb was the one responsible for all this! If it wasn't for him, Alison would be safe and sound at home . . . not huddled in ball sobbing hysterically. A wave of fury rushed over her as harsh words tumbled out of her mouth. "This coming from a man who can't get his own daughter to open up and talk about her own rape!" She exclaimed, lashing out. Watching Kevin's face grow pale, Lucy instantly regretted her words. Reaching out, she attempted to touch Kevin's shoulder. "Doc-" She began as Kevin jerked back from her touch. Pulling his lips into a firm line, Kevin laid his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "We shouldn't be wasting time . . . obviously Lucy's only concern here is her cousin and his wife. We should begin our own search." He suggested to his son-in-law, giving his ex-wife a cold look.

Caleb raised his eyebrows, his gaze wavering between the two.

Lucy gasped. "Doc, that's not fair."

Kevin shook his head. "I should've expected this." He lamented, running a hand over his face.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. "Expected what?" She demanded, furrowing her brow.

Kevin met her gaze coolly, folding his arms across his chest. "All your compassion. Come on, Lucy. You wrote my daughter off a long time ago." He stated quietly, his tone turning accusatory.

Lucy's mouth fell open for the second time. "No, I didn't. You know that we've had our differences. I mean, Livvie and I don't see eye to eye on everything, but she is your daughter – And Caleb's wish . . . it erased all that. Remember? In this reality . . . in the one we live now . . . I adopted Livvie as my own. We were very close!" She exclaimed, defending her actions.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh, just admit it. You're glad she's missing."

Lucy was aghast. "How can you say that? Where are you going with that? What does that mean?"

Kevin inhaled sharply. "You think I wouldn't notice, Lucy? All the times you came to me and said, "Doc, Livvie's bad news"? I'm surprised you didn't try to ship her off to some institution the way you did with me!"

Lucy swallowed roughly. "That is so not fair. It's not -- Livvie did bad things. She hurt a lot of people. She did some horrible things. But never, ever would I want her dead. And if you don't know that, then you don't even know what kind of person I am at all."

Kevin laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "A lot of people? No, no . . . you mean Rafe and Alison. They are the only other people you care about besides yourself and your deranged vampire lover." He accused, his eyes flashing.

Lucy pursed her lips. "Vampire lover? Your daughter is the queen of all vampires! She married Caleb . . . not once but twice for Chris's sake." She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Kevin leveled his gaze to Lucy's. "This is not about Livvie any more."

Lucy clenched her teeth. "Well, you are right about one thing! Actually, I don't think this whole thing was ever really about Livvie. This entire thing has been about you and me and the fact that when you weren't there for me when I needed you so I found someone! And you know what? Ian and I are going to get married . . . YES. I finally made my decision and it's not you! Are you happy now? You got me to say what you have trying to get me to say for the past 48 hours! Ok! I said it! THERE! I FINALLY said it! I choose Ian! Not you! Happy, now?"

Ian cleared his throat behind them. Lucy and Kevin turned to see him standing at the foot of the doorway.

Inhaling sharply, Kevin drew his lips together and pushed aside all the emotions that were threatening to overthrow. "Well, I hope you two are very happy together. Now you will have to excuse me because I have to find my daughter." He turned, expecting to find his son-in-law standing at his side. "Come on, Caleb-" He paused, glancing up and down the hall, searching for the missing vampire. "Where did he go?" He questioned.

Lucy sighed. "Ok, listen, how about this? How about we do this together? How about we try and figure out what happened to Livvie together? No arguing, no pointing fingers, just try and work it out together? Ok? She could be any where . . . this place has more than six floors and more twists and turns than a maze and fun house put together . . . without the fun of course . . . if we work together, we will have a better chance of finding her."

* * *

Caleb made his way down the hall. He had left his in-laws to fight among themselves in the east wing. He didn't have the time to referee another one of their pointless arguments. He needed to find Livvie and get her out of the Manor before all hell broke loose. He paused before the stairwell. A strange tingling sensation crawled down the length of his spine . . . like icy tooth picks pricking his skin. "She needs me. I can feel it." He murmured, making his way down the stairwell.

As he reached the first floor, he found a small form curled up in a ball at the foot of the steps. "Olivia?"

With his heart in his throat, Caleb dropped to his knees beside his wife. "Olivia, sweetheart?" He whispered, 1brushing the wet tendrils of hair from her face with a shaking hand. A look of surprise crossed his facial features as he pulled his fingers away to find traces of blood staining his fingertips. "You're bleeding." Reaching down, he placed his hand underneath her chin and gently turned her face towards him. As her hair fell away her cheeks, Caleb glimpsed a black and blue bruise marring her face. The right side of her face was swollen and bruised. Although most of her wounds looked superficial, a wave of fury swelled up in him. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her temple as he stroked her hair.

"Olivia, wake up, and talk to me. Come on, sweetheart." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "You hurt your head . . . I have to get you to the hospital. Ok? Listen to me, I need you to open your eyes. Olivia, open your eyes." To Caleb's horror, she remained silent. "Olivia, don't you do this to me. Don't you do this to me, all right? You can't do it. Please, you got to open your eyes. I just got you back. You can't leave me now. Come on, please. Please." He begged, tracing his finger along the outline of her cheek.

Reaching down, Caleb slipped his arms around Livvie's body and lifted her up into his arms. Cradling her, he called up the steps. "Hey, Thornhart! I need your help!" He slid one hand up to the back of Livvie's head and pulled her into him, so that her face rested against his chest. He rocked her gently and pressed his lips to her hair. "1I should've been there to protect you. Stay with me. You stay with me, you hear me. You fight. Don't you go anywhere. Don't let me live this life without you." He whispered, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against the top of her head, feeling her soft, smooth hair against the side of his face.

* * *

Ian rose from the floor. "Easy. Gently." He instructed as Rafe lifted Alison into his arms. Alison nestled her head against his chest. Finally, at last, she was in the safest place she knew . . . her husband's arms. Now every thing will be ok. She was safe . . . she was always safe with him. Andrei couldn't touch them. No. Not any more. Their love was too strong. No one will ever separate them again. She happily embraced the darkness awaiting her with a small smile on her face.

Rafe followed Ian, Lucy, and Kevin out into the hallway. Rafe opened his mouth to speak when Caleb's voice reverberated throughout the hall.

"Hey, Thornhart! I need your help!"

Kevin's eyes widened. "Livvie!" Brushing past Lucy and Ian, Kevin rapidly moved down the stairs. Ian followed close at his heels and hopped down the last two remaining steps. By then, Kevin had crouched down over Caleb and Livvie.

"Move." Ian ordered shortly. With an icy glare, Kevin moved to the side.

Leaning over the girl, Ian did a quick look-over her extremities. Her skin was red and blotchy and she had bruises running up and down her arms. "Girl, what did you do? Try to scrub your skin off with scalding hot water? Livvie. Livvie. Come on, girl. Open your eyes." She remained silent even as Ian tugged her shirt up to check for internal injuries. Ian was surprised to find her body virtually spotless except for a rather large bruise near her abdomen. "Her wounds are mostly superficial . . . nothing life-threatening." He turned to Rafe as he reached them. "Rafe- go on outside. I'll be right there. Alison needs to be checked out now."

Rafe nodded. "Ok." He raced out the front door.

Lucy shook her head. "What in the world- we were just here! How could we miss her?" She asked, bewildered.

Ian stood up. "She has a nasty bump on the head . . . bring her to the hospital. I have to go back and help Alison. Lucy, have Caleb transport you and Kevin to GH. I need to go with Alison." He instructed.

Lucy nodded. "Ok. Be careful."

Ian glanced over to where Caleb was rising from the steps holding Livvie in his arms. "I will . . . just-just keep an eye on those two."

"Caleb and Livvie?"

Ian shook his head slowly. "No, Caleb and Kevin. Livvie won't be giving you any trouble . . . the girl won't be waking any time soon." Ian glanced at Kevin and Caleb out of the corner of his eye before bending his head close to Lucy's. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "As I said before, she has a nasty bump on the head . . . but I don't think she was raped." He confided quietly. "I can't be positive without checking her legs . . . but she looks clean to me . . . and I am not saying that just because she took a shower."

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "But her face- Andrei didn't touch Alison's face."

Ian shrugged. "Psychologically . . . I can guess Andrei wants a picture perfect bride . . . so he didn't touch her face . . . but Livvie . . ." He trailed off.

Lucy sighed. "He has no use for her now . . . the damage has already been done."

"There could be another reason."

Lucy furrowed her brow. "Such as?"

"Same as the original reason why Caleb chose Livvie as his bride in the first place."

"Because she looked similar to the first Olivia?"

Ian nodded slowly. "He tried to destroy the first feature that drew Caleb to Livvie in the first place . . . her face."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, I have been working on this chapter for over a month now . . . and I have parked myself in front of my laptop from the moment I woke up this morning to now trying to finish it. Alas, my head has reached a point . . . I feel like it is going to explode. LOL. I had so much more I wanted tp post . . . most of them Rali scenes . . . but they are not done yet. They'll instead be posted in the next chapter. Alison's flashbacks are far from over and some of these will be reposted in the next chapter with more details. There will also be a Rali love flashback . . . ok, truthfully, there will be more than one. Ok, you oulled it out of me . . . there are THREE! LOL. I am so bad. It just annoys me to no end, I haven't had any of the couples actually awake and together in just SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! It's killing me! Why do I make things so complicated?

We just have three more chapters of Calivia. They have tons of enemies, have you noticed? LOL. It's tough wrapping them all up and then hinting at their departure.

Now, if there any flames . . . it should be focused on Elizabeth . . . not me. LOL. Personally, I wanted to hang her myself. Alison's flashbacks are heartbreaking . . . and these are just the beginning. TONS more next chapter!

* * *

Tuesday, November 28, 2006 - 11 o'clock

Rafe gently lowered Alison onto the gurney. As Ian and Joe moved to take her away, Alison stretched out her arm and desperately grabbed on to Rafe's hand. Alison looked at Rafe with tear-filled eyes. "Rafe, no. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

The frightened expression on her face tugged painfully at Rafe's heart. Rafe glanced up at the ceiling before swallowing roughly. "Listen to me. I want you to go with the doctors." He whispered, bending down to her eye-level. Bringing her hand to his lips, he glanced up at the two doctors standing at the foot of the gurney. "They'll take good care of you." He reassured her, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand soothingly.

Alison's eyes followed his gaze. Trembling, she shook her head as her own gaze settled on the doctors. "No, no. Rafe, please. No."

Rafe brushed his lips against her forehead. "Everything will be ok." He promised, squeezing her hand for added emphasis.

Alison bit her bottom lip to keep herself from bursting into fresh tears. "But all I really need is you. Just take me home, Rafe, please. I want to go home to our children. No one can touch us there. As long as we are together . . . no one can touch us." Her swollen red-rimmed eyes danced back and forth, searching his face for the answers she was desperately seeking. "Please, Rafe. Please." She pleaded, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. Despite Rafe's efforts to keep her down, Alison pulled herself up to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck. She clung to her husband and choked back her sobs as she attempted one last ditch effort to convince him to take her home. "Please."

Joe cleared his throat nervously. "Mr. Kovich."

Rafe held up one hand, silencing the doctor. "Alison, listen to me. Ian and Dr. Scanlon are going to run some tests on you, alright?" He asked, quickly swallowing the lump in his throat. He ran a comforting hand over her back.

Joe moved forward to pry Alison from her husband's arms. As soon as the doctor had laid a finger on her, Alison screamed and tore herself from Rafe's embrace. Hysterically, she pointed towards the baffled doctor with a shaking hand. "No, don't touch me! Don't touch me! I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you! I'll kill you first!"

Rafe's eyes widen as he gently stepped forward to pull Alison back into his arms. Alison trembled against him as he drew her back into his embrace. "Ssh. It's ok. It's ok. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." He coaxed, pressing a kiss to her temple as he calmly stroked her hair. Alison buried her face against his shoulder, sobbing hysterically.

The room had grown quiet as other patients and visitors, lingering in the hall and waiting room, watched the heartbreaking scene unfold before them. Alison's tearful cries attracted a lot of attention as some of the hospital personnel emerged from the on call room.

Unfortunately for Ian, Eve was one of them. Determined to restore the peace, she strode purposefully across the room. "What is going on here?" She demanded, pausing in front of the front desk with her hands on her hips.

Colleen silently pointed towards Alison and Rafe. Eve turned her head, spotting Ian and Joe by their side.

Ian nervously rubbed the back of his neck, keeping one hand on the gurney. "Eve?" He cautiously asked, praying that she still had no memory of the events that had transpired the night before.

Eve's expression softened as she gazed at the scene before her. "I said what is going on here?" She asked, repeating her earlier question in a gentler tone.

Ian opened his mouth to answer his ex-wife's question when the Emergency doors bang opened with a clang and Lucy flew in. "Oh, Rafe! Thank God, I was SO worried- How is Alison? Caleb is bringing Liv-" She began excitedly as the words just tumbled out of her mouth in one long breath. She paused when her gaze settled on Eve. "Oh, hi, Eve." She greeted with a forced smile.

Eve ignored Lucy's greeting and raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ian.

Ian cleared his throat nervously, his gaze wavering between the two most important women in his life. "Alison . . . we think she was raped." He explained.

Eve slowly approached Alison. She placed a reassuring hand on Alison's shoulder, speaking softly. "Hi, Alison. I want you to listen to me very carefully, alright? Every thing will be ok. Ok, honey?" She promised in a lame attempt to comfort the distraught woman.

A pained expression twisted Alison's facial features. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried, her body convulsing into spasms of painful sobs. "That-that is what I told Livvie. I-I promised her that every thing will be ok . . . that every thing would be alright! I-I promised her! But-but I couldn't stop him . . . I-I couldn't protect her and-and I-I was so scared . . . and it just hurt so much . . . I-I didn't know what to do! I-I didn't know what to do!" She stammered tearfully, sobbing earnestly, her shivering growing more violent with each passing word.

Rafe tightened his arms around Alison, kissing her head softly. "Ssh. Don't you worry about Livvie now. She's with Caleb, ok? She's safe . . . just like you. You are safe now. Ssh. Don't cry. He can't hurt you now . . . not now . . . and not ever. I'll protect and I'll keep you safe." He promised, running his hand over her back again.

She shook her head wordlessly, a sense of horror rising within her throat like bile.

Rafe held her tightly, struggling to keep his composure, the pleading look in her eyes nearly breaking his heart. Blinking rapidly, he pressed another kiss to her head.

Shaking her head again in a daze, Alison repeated her last words again in a frightened whisper. "I didn't know what to do." She looked up at her husband, her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't know what to do." She breathed, as if waking from a dream.

Eve shared a concerned look with Rafe. "Listen, Alison, I am going to give you some thing to calm you down." She explained as

Colleen bustled over to Eve's side with a syringe in her hand. "This won't hurt a bit." She reassured the frightened young woman before her as she accepted the syringe from her friend's hand and stuck the needle into a small vial.

Alison's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the syringe and clung to Rafe. "No, no. Rafe-" She shook her head again, pleading.

Rafe rubbed her back soothingly. "Ssh. It'll be all right." He stroked her hair again before he shifted her closer to his body.

Alison whimpered as she felt the needle pricked her skin. "I love you."

Rafe kissed her head, holding her tight. "I love you too."

Within a few seconds, Alison went limp in his arms. Rafe carefully laid Alison back down on the gurney. Eve nodded at Joe who began to wheel Alison away. "She's out. Take her to Trauma 5." Eve touched Rafe's arm, stopping him from following the gurney into Trauma. "I-I am sorry, Rafe . . . but you can't go in there. I promise . . . we'll take good care of her." She drew in a deep breath before continuing. "But I am going to need to call the PCP . . . it's required by law that we notify the authorities if we suspect a crime has been committed."

Rafe shook his head, protesting, as he moved to the side in an attempt to get past the doctor. "I don't care about that now . . . I need to be with Alison. She needs me." He insisted, his stomach coiling painfully. Brushing past the doctor, Rafe moved towards the double doors leading to Trauma.

Two orderlies planted themselves before the doors, blocking the entrance.

Eve grasped Rafe's shoulders, moving before him. "Rafe, listen to me. The law is quite clear . . . questions need to be asked . . . and answered. This process will go much easier if you cooperate with the police." She explained, patiently.

Lucy's mouth dropped open. She stared at Eve in absolute disbelief. "Oh my God! Rafe's not a rapist! He would never hurt Alison! How dare you! How dare-" She began.

Ian cut in, quickly, hoping to prevent yet another fight between he two women he loved. "Lucy, please."

Eve drew in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders against the accusations she knew would soon follow. "I didn't say he was." She replied, defending her actions.

Lucy's eyes flashed, brushing off the hand Ian had laid on her shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her down. "But you were suggesting it!" She accused, pointing a finger at the doctor.

Eve sighed, shaking her head. She should have known Lucy would take the situation completely out of context. "I am just saying that I know this is a hard situation for everyone involved and some terrible questions will need to be answered. That's all." She asserted with a forced smile.

Suddenly, the elevator doors hissed opened angrily with a loud clang. Caleb emerged cradling Livvie in his arms. Kevin followed close at his heels.

Eve's eyes widened. Two girls she knew both hurt the same night? "Kevin? Livvie- what happened?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Kevin sighed in relief. He always knew he could count on Eve when there was trouble. "Eve, thank God. She-she won't wake up." He explained, pressing his hand to his forehead.

Turning away from Rafe, Eve crossed the rest of the distance between herself and her ex-husband. She laid a soothing hand on his arm. Lucy watched on in annoyance. A glimmer of jealousy leapt to her eyes as she pursed her lips into a frown.

Grateful for the interruption, Ian gestured towards Livvie, lending in his professional opinion. "Head trauma. What do you think, a cerebral contusion?"

Eve knitted her eyebrows together as she motioned to the two orderlies, who had been protecting the door to Trauma, to retrieve a second gurney for Livvie. "I don't want to say before I see an x-ray."

In the midst of the confusion, Rafe managed to slip past the orderlies into Trauma as they searched the hall for a second gurney.

Stepping up to Caleb, Eve inspected the wound on the back of Livvie's head. "Where they together?" She inquired, brushing her fingertips across the oozing injury as the orderlies brought over a gurney.

Caleb nodded as he laid Livvie down. "Yes." Leaning down towards his wife, he caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "Come on, Olivia, open your eyes, please- Please don't let me live this life without you." His voice broke as he swept her hair back from her face. "I should've been there to protect you." He lamented, tenderly stroking the side of her face.

Eve sighed, moving to the other side of the gurney and reaching across its width to turn Livvie's head to the side. "How long has she been unconscious?"

Lucy answered for Caleb as she nervously wrung her hands together. "We-we don't know . . . we just found her." She admitted, sharing a sympathetic look with Ian.

Eve narrowed her eyes, spotting Emilio and Frank standing by the front desk. "Did she ever regain consciousness?" She motioned for the two paramedics to join her.

Caleb stepped back as Emilio and Frank joined Eve at the gurney. "No."

Emilio worked on Livvie's vitals, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. "Pulse a little tachy at 118. BP's 130/84."

Colleen wandered over with a chart in her hand. Eve nodded her thanks, accepting the chart from her friend and colleague. "Respiration?" She inquired as she made fast notes on her clipboard.

Frank frowned, taking the proper measurements. "18 and 20 with good tidal volume."

Eve knitted her eyebrows together again. A dozen of different scenarios of how Livvie's injury could have come about played through her mind. "Vitals one more time?" She inquired to Emilio before turning back to Caleb. "Tell me . . . did you have a fight and your wife fell, Mr. Morley, or did you bash her in the head with a solid object?"

Caleb's head shot up, his expression darkening as Lucy gasped. "Excuse me?" Straightening up from the gurney, he took Livvie's hand in his, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Ian kept a steady hand on Lucy's arm, keeping her still by his side. He could practically see the steam rising from her ears. "Excuse me?" She echoed. She turned her head to look at Ian. "Did she just- Is she suggesting that- Wait. No. Caleb's a monster but to think he is actually capable of doing this to his own wife? To Livvie? He loves her." She stammered, hissing her angry words to her vampire lover.

Kevin shook his head. "Yeah, to death . . . and that's the problem . . . everything and everyone he touches dies." He mumbled under his breath.

Lucy frowned, questioning. "Kevin- I thought . . . I thought you have come to accept Caleb as an integral part of your daughter's life."

Ian squeezed his fiancée's arm. "Lucy, please. Caleb can fight his own battles . . . in fact he is more than capable of defending himself." He reminded her in a hushed whisper.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest when both Kevin and Ian sent her silencing looks. Sullenly, she folded her arms across her chest, drawing her mouth into a firm line.

Emilio took a second reading before removing the cuff from Livvie's arm. "BP's still fluctuating -- 120/70. Pulse is still tachy at 118." He answered, attempting to relieve the palpable tension growing within the room.

Caleb glowered at the doctor, inhaling deeply. "What exactly are you implying, doctor?" He demanded, his eyes burning like two hot coals.

Eve lifted her eyes from Livvie's injury to meet his smoldering gaze. "Your wife comes in here with a severe head injury . . . after you have been arrested and charged with the first-degree murder of your mistress's husband- somehow I find it really hard to believe that Livvie simply fell and that you so happened to conveniently find her." Her harsh accusation took everyone by surprise.

Caleb clenched his jaw tightly, infuriated. "No, I don't care what you believe. She needs a doctor so why don't you save your strength for something you can do, like helping Olivia." He snapped, pressing his lips together, forcing himself to retain control of his emotions and keep from lashing out at the doctor.

Eve glared at him. "I can help her better if you tell me what you threw her into or hit her with!"

Caleb opened his mouth to retort back when Lucy angrily interrupted. She tried . . . and boy she did she try . . . but she just couldn't just stand idly by and allow Andrei to be cleanse from all the blame. He was the one responsible for all the pain and heartache . . . not Caleb . . . and especially NOT Rafe.

How could Eve even suggest a thing? Rafe's a strong and honorable man who would do anything and everything to keep the woman he loves and his family safe from the evil that seems to always follow them around. He would NEVER deliberately hurt Alison . . . especially PHYSICALLY! The nerve of that woman!

God knows Eve did suggest it earlier that night . . . but that comment had stuck to Lucy all night and now with Eve applying it to Caleb, she again was reminded by the sheer audacity of the accusation. All the anger that she had been holding in now boiled to the surface with an angry vengeance.

"Eve, stop! That's ENOUGH!" Lucy's cheeks reddened. "We told you what happened! We just found her! We don't know what happened to her! And he-" She began, poking Caleb's shoulder for added emphasis. "He has been with us this entire time!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "And so has Rafe! The BOTH of them haven't left our side practically the whole day since our arrival at the airport! And I'll have you know that Rafe doesn't have an evil bone in his body! He would never EVER hurt Alison. She's his life . . . his wife for crying out loud! He loves her! If anyone is to be blame for this, it should be Andrei! He's the one who harmed these two girls . . . not their husbands! And I take the insult personally that my cousin is considered to be actually capable of committing such a heinous act against the woman he loves." She ranted, yanking her arm out of Ian's grip.

Kevin held up his hand, attempting to silence his second ex-wife. "Lucy- it's alright. She is just doing her job." He stated, calmly.

Lucy's eyes flashed angrily, her voice raising more and more with each additional word. "No, it's not! She has no right to presume that Rafe raped his own wife and that Caleb-" She gasped for words, her eyes darting from the door to Trauma where she could see Rafe through the glass window watching the doctors working on his wife to Caleb who by then had resumed his vigil over Livvie, stroking her hair and encouraging her to wake up and open her eyes as the paramedics focused on stabilizing her vitals.

Eve waved her hand in surrender. "Enough. Enough. From here on end, this is a matter for the police. I'll let them ask him the questions. Ok?" She consulted the clipboard in her hand and turned back to the paramedics working on Livvie. "Put her on her first liter of saline."

But Lucy was not done. She had just begun to fight. She was ready and eager to finish this little tiff with this insufferable woman. Fortunately for Eve, Ian had grasped Lucy's arm tightly and led her away with her protesting the entire way. "No, no, Ian. I am not done. I have PLENTY of things left to say to that-" Her voice trailing off as the elevator doors closed.

Frank nodded at Eve's instructions and began following her orders. "GCS is 141." He replied, checking and re-checking the instrument.

Eve motioned to Colleen. "Colleen, get me her file. Gabby, let's get a head CT, portable chest and c-spine, all right? UA and trauma panel. Ok, take Mrs. Morley to x-ray and then to trauma . . . and perform a rape kit just in case."

Eve directed the gurney into the ICU hallway. Caleb and Kevin followed them closely behind. The group paused in front of X-ray. Eve turned to Caleb as Emilio and Frank wheeled Livvie out. She stopped Caleb and Kevin with a touch of the hand. "Ok, you guys have to wait outside." She instructed, blocking their entrance.

Caleb shook his head, his anger somewhat tampered by his concern for his wife. "No. I want to be with her." He insisted, suddenly wishing he had one of those blue bottles of special water with him. He hadn't fed since their last night at the villa . . . four nights ago. But that wasn't the problem . . . during one particularly trying time in his two hundred plus years as a vampire, he had learned how to control his hunger cravings to the point where the hunger pains barely even registered on him . . . now he barely even felt them. Yet, the special water did have its advantages . . . in particular its unique capability to help keep him in control of his surging emotions . . . and God knows how he hates to lose control.

Eve frowned, still somewhat suspicious of Caleb's intentions. "I'm sorry –" She began, worrying about the safety of her patient.

Kevin swallowed roughly. "I can help."

Eve shook her head. "You can't. You can't. Kevin- Caleb, I'm sorry-" She continued. "But it is hospital policy that family members remain outside while we work on the patient." Her eyes met Kevin's. "You of all people should know that, Kevin."

Caleb ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Look, I can't just stand out here!" Lifting his hands to his head, he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Suddenly a loud shout came from Trauma 5.

"Lambert, get in here!"

Eve directed Frank and Emilio into radiology before taking off down the other end of the hall and shouting out at Kevin and Caleb. "Two of you . . . stay here!"

* * *

Lucy angrily jerked her arm out of Ian's grip as she stepped out of the elevator and into the basement. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She cried indignantly, balling her hands into fists. 

Ian blinked in surprise, following her down the hall to where the snack food machines and phone booths stood. "Me? ME! What about you? What the hell has gotten into you? Confronting Lambert like that upstairs?"

Lucy spun around on her heel to face him. She folded her arms across her chest. "She had NO right to brand Rafe as a rapist! He loves Alison!" She insisted, lifting up her chin defiantly.

Ian sighed. "So does Andrei." He reminded her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean . . . true love . . . Rafe and Alison are soul mates . . . they are destined to be together . . . it has been predetermined by the cosmos-" She trailed off, recognizing the impish gleam in Ian's eyes as he chuckled. He couldn't help it . . . she sounded like a walking advertisement for Hallmark.

Laughing slightly herself, she swiped at his arm. "I am serious! Don't you dare laugh at me! My point is that whatever Andrei feels for Alison isn't love . . . he might think it is love but it isn't. Alison and Rafe have sacrificed so much . . . and survived and defeated too many obstacles to be together . . . that's true love."

Ian's expression grew serious. "But Eve doesn't believe in vampires, remember? You just can't bring up Andrei's name like that . . . especially now that the police are getting involved. We can't very well say he attacked Livvie and Alison in Caleb's family's manor in Romania. They'll want to know how we got to this hospital so fast . . . and we can't very well say that Rafe and Caleb helped transport us and the girls to the hospital."

Lucy shrugged. "Ok, ok. So I might have gotten a little carried away but Eve had no right to accuse them of such things."

Ian scratched his head. "But defending Caleb?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Groaning, she buried her face into her hands. "Oh God, what's wrong with me? I don't like him, you know that! I am no fan of Caleb Morley's. But-but when I look at her-" She trailed off.

"Livvie?"

Lifting her face from her hands, Lucy grudgingly nodded her head. "Yes. Oh, God." Spinning around, she threw her arms up in the air and made a choking gesture with her hands. "It's that damn wish . . . that damn wish Caleb made on that stupid little ring of his!" She exclaimed.

Ian folded his arms. "Lucy, that wish happened three years ago." He reminded her, pursing his lips.

Lucy sighed, spinning around on her heel again to face him. "I know, I know . . . and now that I remember every thing that has happened . . . all the bad blood . . . all the history . . . and I so want to hate her . . . them. She's a vampire . . . and as a slayer I am suppose to revel in her misery. I want to hate them. But I can't." She admitted with a frown.

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Why?" He probed, curiously.

Lucy closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. "Because when I look at her . . . I don't see a vampire . . . I don't see Kevin's daughter. I see my daughter . . . the girl I adopted." She explained, re-opening her eyes.

Ian raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, nervously. "But that's the effects of the ring."

Lucy covered her eyes with her hand again, moaning. "It doesn't make those memories any less real, Ian! For a period of time, Livvie was my daughter! And as a result, I have this urge . . . this motherly urge to want to protect her . . . and as a result by consequence, Caleb, because he means so much to her. I want to see her happy . . . And when I see her children, I don't think of them as Kevin's grandchildren . . . I think of them as my grandchildren." She replied weakly, burying her face deeper into her hands.

Ian tilted his head. "Lucy, it's not real." He replied curtly, reaching up to remove her hands from her face.

Lucy shook her head. "But it is . . . just like the way I feel for my other children . . . the other children that have been conceived because of that wish. Don't you see . . . if Caleb hadn't made that wish . . . I wouldn't have Zack or Brianna . . . And Eve would be dead and you wouldn't have Brianna?"

Ian exhaled slowly. "So what? You want me to thank him?" He asked, clearly disgusted with the idea, the mere suggestion of it making him ill.

Lucy rolled her eyes, swiping at Ian's arm roughly. "No! No, of course not!" Sighing, she ran a hand over her face. "I am just asking you to try to understand how I feel . . . these conflicting emotions are tearing my heart apart. And Eve . . . she just made me so mad . . . accusing Rafe of raping Alison . . . of actually being capable of hurting her . . . it's outrageous! It's not possible." She declared, flailing her arms.

Ian sighed again. "Listen, let's just . . . let's just forget about it for now, ok? Right now, let's just concentrate on Alison and helping her get back up on her feet." He suggested lightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

In his arms, Lucy relaxed slightly. Sighing, she leaned into his touch, resting her head against his broad shoulder. "You're right. Alison should be our focus now." Squinting down at her watch, she noticed the time and sighed. "It's late. I-I should call Serena and see how she is doing." She realized, stepping back from Ian.

"Ok."

Lucy stuck her hand into her purse and rummaged around for her phone. Lifting her phone out, she used the arrow buttons to find and open up her address book. Punching in the correct code for Serena's cell phone, she raised the phone to her ear. "Come on, Serena. Pick up. Pick up." She mentally urged as she tapped her foot against the concrete floor impatiently.

* * *

Serena twisted a lock of blond hair around her index finger as she lay on her back on the bed. Tucking her hands behind her head, she watched as the heavy rain drops splattered against the crystal terrace doors and then slid down its length. 

Despite her mother's interruption, every thing had gone according to plan. She was Spike's girl now . . . now and forever. Rolling over to her stomach, Serena grazed her fingertips against the pillow he had laid on only hours before. Even with her brother, sisters, nephew, nieces, and cousins around . . . without him, the villa seemed empty . . . and rather lonely. She missed him . . . his touch . . . his kisses . . . just being with him.

If this wasn't love . . . she didn't know what was. She glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. Lucy, Kevin, and Ian had left for Romania in search of Livvie and Alison hours ago . . . Eve was at the hospital pulling off a 24-hour shift . . . and Caleb . . . well he hasn't been to the villa since his arrest on Sunday . . . and Rafe . . . he was probably out looking for Alison too.

And from the way things have been going, it looked like she would be alone with the little rug rats for another few hours.

But what will she do until then? It's not like the children were capable of holding an actual sophisticated conversation . . . and she was a grown woman now. It's only logical that she'll need some adult entertainment.

Perhaps, she'll call Spike to come over for a quick repeat. Hmmm . . . but this time she better be more prepared . . . Lucy would have a fit if she ever got pregnant. Now where could she get protection in the middle of the night? She doubted Caleb and Livvie would need it . . . after all they were vampires . . . yet from what she gathered from eavesdropped conversations . . . Caleb often used props to cover his tracks and keep his real identity a secret from Stephen Clay's most obsessive fans . . . especially from the ones who have broken into his loft before.

Perhaps she could find a few of these props handy. Hopping to her feet, she bounced into the hallway and made her way down to the master bedroom.

Humming, she paused outside the door before nudging it aside with her foot. To her immense delight, the door swung wide open. Immediately, her eyes focused on the nightstand as she moved inside. Pulling the drawer open, she reached her hand in and rummaged inside. But to her disappointment, all she found was a blank notebook, a few pens, guitar picks, an address book, and a few pictures.

Serena straightened up, frowning. Glancing around the room, a thought came to her. She slapped her forehead. Of course, he wouldn't have any props there . . . Caleb and Livvie spent most of their time at the loft, not the villa.

Groaning, she pouted. Now what? It's not like she could walk to the nearest 24-hour drugstore and buy a box of condoms. Who would stay with the kids? And more importantly . . . how would she find her way back? The villa was positioned in a secluded area in the mountains . . . it was darn almost impossible to find it with a car . . . let alone on foot in the dead of night. But then again that is probably why Caleb chose it.

Well, that doesn't exactly help her right now, does it?

Serena folded her arms across her chest, her lips pulled downward in an exaggerated pout. For babysitting ten little kids . . . she better be getting paid.

As she turned to leave, she walked right into what felt like a solid wall. Looking up, Serena glimpsed into Jack's face. "Jack, hi- what-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, her hand to her heart.

Jack gazed around the room searching for any sign of recent inhabitation. "They're not back yet?" He swallowed his disappointment. He had hoped to find a moment alone with Livvie . . . he had some very important news to share with her . . . news he hoped would change the both of their lives indefinitely.

Serena shook her head. "No . . . some thing happened and Caleb turned the plane around. And Rafe instructed Mom, Kevin, and Ian to meet them there at the airport." She explained, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, wondering how long he had been there at the villa without her knowledge. Could he have seen Spike come in and then leave?

Jack frowned. "No word on Livvie?" He asked, furrowing his brow in surprise. How long could it possibly take for Caleb to sense Livvie and return her to safety? After all, if they possessed that special connection Caleb claims he and Livvie shared, which Jack sincerely doubts they do, shouldn't it be a snap for Caleb to retrieve his wayward wife and bring her home? Unless . . . unless of course Livvie was dead. With that thought, Jack's heart leapt to his throat. "She's not dead, is she?" He suddenly demanded, a cold sweat breaking out over his brow.

Serena blinked. What was with Jack's sudden interest in her sister? Didn't he have a baby on the way . . . with another woman? Serena narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious. "No . . . but I am sure wherever she is Caleb will find her and bring her home." She answered, studying his disturbed expression.

The mere mention of his once rival's name sent a wave of anger over him and surged through his veins. HE should be the one out there looking for her. Livvie didn't belong to Caleb . . . she belonged to him . . . but yet she didn't . . . and once again he was reminded of that fact as his gaze traveled around the room. A fierce dart of pain seared his heart as he spotted a pool of white silk and satin on the floor beside the bed. As if flung aside carelessly by frenzied movements, he thought darkly. Moving past Serena, he strode across the room to the bed.

Serena's eyes curiously followed his rapid movements. Squatting down at the foot of the bed, Jack lifted the low-cut negligee from the floor and rose to his feet. To Serena's immense amusement, he rubbed the material between his thumb and forefinger. Bringing the soft material to his nose, he breathed in the sweet, sensual scent, at once recognizing Livvie's perfume mixed in with her natural scent . . . and traces of an unfamiliar scent yet not so totally foreign . . . of him. Of Caleb.

A vile, sickening image rose to Jack's mind . . . one of Livvie in Caleb's arms . . . Caleb tasting her. . . touching her . . . kissing her . . . caressing her . . . making love to the woman HE loved.

Flashback

Caleb and Livvie lay together in bed, wrapped in each other, kissing. Pulling away slightly, Caleb gathered her hair in his hand, drawing her head back to expose her throat A soft moan escapes Livvie's lips as Caleb leaned forward, lowering his face to her throat. Livvie's head fell back onto the pillow soaking in the sensuality of Caleb's caresses. "Oh. Yes, Caleb. Yes." She murmured, causing Jack to cringe. "Don't stop." She sighed in pleasure as Caleb's fangs pierced the soft flesh of her throat.

Caleb's lips traced over her throat as Livvie's hand slipped down his arm to rub over his tattoo. Lifting her other hand up to the back of his head, her fingers curled into his hair as his lips continued to play across her throat, neck, and shoulders. Caleb eased his palm over Livvie's calf. Bending her knee, he pulled her body in closer to him and continued to caress the back of her thigh, moving his hand underneath the covers.

Livvie sighed luxuriously as Caleb lifted his head away from her neck, licking his lips. Tenderly sweeping her hair back from her face, Caleb lifted up his face to hers. Livvie's eyes fluttered opened meeting his gaze, a contented smile crossing her lips. Caleb touched her lips, tracing a fingertip over her bottom lip. "You are so beautiful." He breathed softly as he lowered his face to hers, his voice trailing off as his lips found hers again.

Livvie pressed her forehead against his as the kiss broke, feeling lightheaded. "More. I want you. I need you." She begged, slipping her hand behind his neck and pulling his mouth to hers for another electrifying kiss. As his lips lingered over hers, the hand she had pressed to his back slipped down, limp.

Caleb's smug voice echoed painfully in his head, the images searing themselves into his heart and mind. "You tell yourself what you want, Jack, but Olivia came to my bed willingly. The endless hours we spent making love should prove that. Jack, the things this girl did to me -- The things she said to me -- Olivia. Tell him. Tell him how you cried out my name every time –"

End of Flashback

Jack's stomach coiled in disgust, the image of Caleb and Livvie together plaguing his every thought. Despite his resistance, a second image leapt to his mind.

Flashback – The Gift.

Livvie stood before him, wrapping herself in her black robe. "How about the look on your face when you realized what you walked in on here? Which one of us is pathetic, huh? So why don't you tell me, Jack, how over me are you?" Her eyes flashed angrily as she tightened the sash around her waist. "Deny it all you want, but I see the look on your face when you think no one's watching. You're just wondering what I do to Caleb and what he does to me, right?" _Her silky, tousled dark hair fell in a curtain over her face, and Livvie flipped it back impatiently. "Aren't you?"_

End of Flashback

Jack clenched his fists as his anger and resentment flared, his body aching with the memories of the time once ago when Livvie was once his. "The son of a bit-" He trailed off, glancing at Serena before continuing, "That son of a bat is the reason why she left in the first place. All he does is bring her pain . . . she'll be better off without him." He quickly asserted, his fingers tightening painfully over the silky material of the negligee in his hand.

Serena raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening perceptively. "Wow, you really hate him don't you?"

Heat rose to color his cheeks. Truthfully, he really didn't know where all this anger and repulsion was coming from. In particularly bothersome was the renewal of his feelings for Livvie. This intense longing for Livvie haunted him to no end . . . he loved Madison, didn't he? "No-no, not exactly." Jack sputtered, rubbing his face nervously with his free hand.

A flash of lightning illuminated a portion of the terrace doors. A familiar dark face stood outside the crystal doors, gazing inside. Lifting his hand, he made a slicing gesture.

Serena blinked. Ok. I guess he wants me to go for the jugular, she thought. She smiled sinisterly. She could do that.

Serena leaned her head to a side. "Really? So enlighten me, oh wise one, what does 'not exactly' mean exactly?" She questioned, flashing a smile towards the terrace doors as she studied Jack's face closely.

Jack folded his arms across his chest, the negligee still tucked into his hand. "What is it to you?"

Serena shrugged causally, shaking her head in idle amusement. "Just curious . . . you know how I just love to gossip." She said offhandedly, gazing towards the terrace out of the corner of her eye.

Jack laughed hollowly. "Yeah . . . well, I guess it is just in your blood. Lucy doesn't know when to shut up or when to stop poking around in other people's business either." He commented maliciously.

Serena sucked in her cheeks and tightened her lips as she gazed at him. Annoyance laced her voice. "You leave my mother out of this. She's not your problem . . . your lust for a married woman is." She retorted, defensively, her eyes flashing angrily.

Jack shrugged causally, mimicking Serena's earlier action, as if the accusation had no effect on him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Serena rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Really? So it doesn't bother you that Caleb has everything you ever wanted . . . everything you have ever dreamed about having for yourself . . . Livvie . . . children . . . a real family?" She remarked with a perky smile.

Jack pursed his lips, wondering why Serena wouldn't just drop it. Eager to put an end to this conversation, Jack attempted to steer the topic away from Livvie . . . and Caleb. "Hmmm . . . if you haven't noticed . . . I have my own family now . . . my own wife . . . my own child. You remember Madison, don't you?" But even as he said, that twinge of anxiety . . . the one that always surfaced when he thought of his upcoming future -one without Livvie- returned.

Serena stood remarkably still, staring at Jack with wide shocked eyes. "Wife? You mean- You actually married her?" She gasped.

Jack's jaw twitched. "Two hours ago."

Serena cocked her head, peering at him like a little bird. "But she's not Livvie, is she?" She pressed, her blue yes gleaming with interest.

Jack swallowed hard, clenching and unclenching his fists. He exhaled shakily. "No, she's not." He acknowledged with a nod of his head. And that is what I love about her. Madison . . . she's an angel . . . a breath of fresh air after-" He paused, searching for the right words.

"Tess and Livvie? Sugar and spice?"

Jack's heart dropped. The pain seared, ripping through old wounds. "Madison saved me . . . she taught me how to love again." He said lamely.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh Please."

Jack licked his lips nervously. "She helped me find love again . . . something you obviously wouldn't understand."

Serena's mouth curled into a small, amused grin. "I am not blind you know . . . you forget I am not a kid any more . . . I can see it in your eyes . . . You want her so bad, you can taste it . . ." She trailed off, laughing. "It's just too bad . . . because that Caleb's ring on her finger . . . and we all know . . . he'll never let her go." She continued.

Swallowing hard, Jack hastily cut her off. "Well, he can have her. In fact, he's more than welcome to her . . . she's his head ache now."

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm."

The bitterness rose up in his throat like bile, too huge to swallow. "She's high maintenance . . . impulsive . . . unpredictable . . . insecure . . . need I go on?" Jack was defensive and his voice sharp and impatient. A flood of emotions rushed through him, feelings he'd kept dammed up for so long. He felt as if he were drowning.

Serena grinned widely. "If it makes you feel better."

"Jack?"

Jack spun around to see Madison standing in the doorway, her hand caressing her bulging stomach. "Madison, hi. " He stammered, wondering how long she had been standing there.

Madison raised an eyebrow, her eyes immediately focusing on the flimsy item of clothing clasped in Jack's hand. "What's that?"

Jack smiled weakly, composing himself. "Nothing." He answered quickly, hastily dropping the sexy nightgown onto the floor and rubbing his face nervously.

Lighting streaked the sky again, illuminating the room with a sudden intensity. Madison's eye caught the dark figure lurking outside the terrace doors. "Did they find Livvie?" She questioned, directing her question to Serena as she sidled her to her new husband's side. Easing herself into Jack's arms, she blissfully ignored the intruder's presence.

As Serena opened her mouth to speak, a phone rang and she reached deep into her pocket to withdraw a cell phone from her pocket. Flipping the phone open, she answered the call. "Hey, Mom." She greeted. Suddenly, her face went deathly pale. "Oh my God." She gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

Jack watched on in alarm.

Serena nodded her head obediently as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the antique desk and jotted down a few notes quickly. "Of course, Mom. I'll keep them in my prayers. No one. No guests. I understand. I won't let any of them out of my sight. I promise. Ok. You too. Bye." She clicked off the phone before turning back to Jack and Madison.

Jack's arm tightened around his wife. "Well?" He demanded anxiously, his eyes searching Serena's face for the answers he was desperately seeking.

Serena drew in a deep breath before beginning. "They found them."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Serena shook her head. "Don't thank him yet . . . Alison and Livvie . . . they're hurt . . . they're at GH." She explained.

Jack's face visibly paled. "What?" And with that exclamation, he proceeded to bolt out the door leaving the two women in his wake.

Grimacing, Madison wobbled out after him. "Jack, wait!"

Moving to stand in the doorway, Serena silently laughed to herself, shaking her in amusement as she watched the couple disappear around the corner.

"Is she breathing?"

Serena turned her head to see Ryan standing behind her, his arms folded across his chest. Serena nodded. "Head injury . . . Mom said Ian didn't think it was life-threatening." She confided.

"And Alison?"

Serena blinked in her surprise. "Since when are you so interested in Alison?"

"I am not . . . but I am looking for Andrei."

Serena shrugged. "It's serious . . . Andrei roughed her up pretty badly . . . she might need surgery . . . but he's not with her." She clarified.

"I guess then it wouldn't hurt to play the grieving family member for a while."

Serena studied his expression, warily. "What are you going to do?"

Ryan laughed and tousled her hair playfully. "Don't worry your pretty little head . . . I just think it's time to introduce myself to my unsuspecting family . . . in particular my darling brother-in-law. I have a few things I would like to discuss with him." Sticking his hand into the pocket of his coat, he retrieved a small vial of liquid. "Now remember to take this before going to bed . . . it'll help clear your head."

Serena accepted the vial, returning his smile. "Ok."

Ryan smiled sinisterly. "That's a good girl." He murmured, patting her head again before disappearing.

* * *

Ryan strode down the hall with a bemused smile across his face. He watched as two paramedics wheeled Livvie into X-ray. He shook his head condescendingly as two orderlies, amid angry protestations, ushered Caleb and Kevin back into the waiting room. 

Kevin indignantly shoved the orderlies away, insisting he could walk by himself.

Grudgingly, Caleb eventually relented and agreed to remain seated in the waiting room with the others. With the orderlies carefully monitoring his movements, Caleb sank down in the nearest seat next to Radiology.

A couple of minutes after their disappearance, Lucy and Ian reappeared, emerging from the elevator. Lucy's gaze wavered between her fiancée and ex-husband. Unlike Rafe, who had herself and Ian, Kevin seemed to have no one to help him through the tough night that lied ahead. Furthermore, by the looks he had been shooting at Caleb since their expulsion from radiology, it didn't look like they'll be consoling each other any time soon.

Ian lightly touched her shoulder. "I-I am going to go and make a quick stop at the blood bank. Will you be alright?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, yes. Of course."

Ian kissed her lightly before walking away.

Lucy watched Ian's back disappear once more through the elevator doors and glanced back towards her ex-husband. Sighing, she squared her shoulders and strode across the room to Kevin's side.

Lucy drew in a shaky breath before speaking. "Kevin?" She began hesitantly, laying her hand over his shoulder.

Kevin looked down at her hand and then glanced back up to Lucy's concerned face. "I don't need your sympathy, Lucy . . . what I need for you to do is what you were born to do and drive a stake through the son of bitch's heart who did this to my daughter . . . but of course you are not interested in helping my daughter . . . unless of course it involves your loving cousin and his family." He accused.

Lucy pulled her mouth into a thin line. "You know, I did not come over here to be attacked . . . I came here to see if there was anything I could do to make this difficult time a little more easier for you."

Kevin's eyes flashed angrily. "There is nothing you can say or do that will make this easier. There is nothing anyone can do." With that, Kevin spun around and stalked down the hall.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. Well, that was something new . . . the good doctor brushing off his neurotic and zany ex-wife. This could be interesting . . . and even perhaps a good time to capitalize on some pain and suffering . . . and maybe even exacerbate the situation.

* * *

Entering the room, Eve glimpsed Rafe standing in the corner watching the events unfold in alarm. Joe and several doctors were working over Alison. "What happened?"

Rafe felt numb. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout his body, paralyzing his arms, legs, and brains. The room around him grew hazy. Loud frightening phrases echoed painfully in his head. As the words slowly sunk in, Rafe felt as if the earth was cracking open under his feet. The rushing of blood through his ears sounded like a speeding train. For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was. The only thing he was aware of was the dark abyss in which he was sinking.

"B.P.'S dropping -- 80/50."

"Her heart rate's increased to over 100. All right, we need to stop this. She's becoming shocky."

"The abdomen's distended. Probably internal bleeding."

"B.P.'S dropping fast. It's 60."

"There's rib fractures over the hepatic region."

"It's most likely liver trauma, massive. Let's get her in shock position, please."

"Now."

"Saturation's dropping. Serious hemorrhaging."

"Is everything set for that exploratory laparotomy yet?"

"They're working on it."

"We need five more units of o-positive, please."

"Put in that central line as soon as it gets here."

"Yes, doctor. She's becoming more tachy at 138."

"Chris, she's bleeding out into her abdomen. We're running out of time."

"She has major bleeds in her abdomen. It's disintended."

"She's bleeding internally and she's shocking. Listen get four units of O-positive blood here now. Draw a trauma panel, type and cross for four more units. Start another line. Order a head C.T., chest and abdominal x-rays."

"Start another line."

"Ok."

"Ramsey, tap her abdomen."

"I am already on it."

"I am going to call O.R. and get them to have the team ready."

"Her taps are positive. She's bleeding internally."

"Let's get her into the O.R. stat."

Rafe finally snapped out of his reverie and managed to pull himself together when the team began to wheel Alison out of the room.

Rafe chased after Eve. "What happened?" He demanded, his heart in his throat.

Eve shook her head. "She has some internal injuries. We are going to do surgery. We have her stabilized but her injuries are severe. We have to get her into the O.R. immediately." She explained.

Lucy jumped up from her seat as they wheeled Alison past. Ian caught Rafe's arm as he flew by and stopped him from following the doctors into the O.R. "No, boy. You're staying here. Come here. Sit." Ian forced Rafe down into a seat.

Rafe shook his head. "No, no. She was fine . . . she was fine. I was just holding her . . ." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I-I was just holding her." He repeated in a daze.

Ian patted Rafe's shoulder in a lame attempt of comfort. "It's going to be ok. Alison's a strong woman. She'll pull through."

Rafe swallowed roughly. "I can't-"

Lucy sighed, reaching over to take his hands into hers. "Listen to me. Let the doctors do their job. Alison will be fine." She reassured him, squeezing his hands comfortingly.

Suddenly a familiar shrill voice rang through the hall. "That's my baby in there!"

"Get her out of here, Ramsey! Now!"

Rafe, Ian, and Lucy all spun around in their seats to see Chris struggling to push Elizabeth out of the O.R.

Elizabeth flailed her arms and pushed against Chris's weight as he physically dragged her down the hall. "Get your hands off of me! My baby girl needs me!" She insisted, shrieking.

Chris sighed. "Mrs. Barrington, please. We don't have time for this . . . your daughter needs our full and undivided attention." He replied, reminding her of the serious condition Alison was in.

Elizabeth squealed in protest. "At least let me call a specialist from New York . . . my little girl deserves only the best."

Chris caught her wrists, desperate to stop her incessant chatter and flailing. "She needs emergency surgery! If we wait that long, your daughter will die . . . is that what you want?" He demanded, giving her a little shake for emphasis.

Elizabeth gasped. "No, of course not! But-"

Ian stepped out into the hall and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "I'll take her, Ramsey. You go and help Alison." He instructed, yanking Elizabeth's body to his.

Elizabeth smiled slyly and leaned against the doctor's broad chest. "Oh, thank God. You would never treat a woman like that, would you, Ian?" She cooed, trailing a finger down his chest.

Lucy pursed her lips and sniffed. "That woman will never learn." She commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Thornhart." Turning around, he soon disappeared into the O.R.

Ian pulled Elizabeth into the waiting room. "Come with me." He ordered.

Elizabeth giggled. "So forceful."

Rafe rose from his seat, his heart aching painfully. "You shouldn't be here . . . you are the reason why Alison is here." He snapped, balling his hands into fists.

Lucy grabbed Rafe's arm and attempted to pull him back down into his seat.

Rafe tore his arm from his cousin's grasp. "No, Lucy!" He turned to Elizabeth, his eyes flashing. "I hope you are happy . . . . you got exactly what you wanted, didn't you? You destroyed Livvie . . . but at what cost?" He demanded, flinging his arm towards the O.R.

Elizabeth's lower lip trembled. "The manipulative little bitch deserved it . . . every bit of it." She sputtered, her chest heaving.

Rafe growled. "Oh, God!" Squeezing his eyes tight, he brought his hand to his forehead and silently counted to ten before continuing. "You don't even care that your sick twisted need for revenge . . . your hatred for Livvie Morley may have cost your daughter her life, do you? DO YOU?" He demand, his voice rising with each infuriated word.

Elizabeth sniffled, her eyes welling up with angry tears. "Oh like you're not enjoying watching Caleb and his little vampire slut suffer? Don't tell me you are not feeling a tiny bit of satisfaction at the sight of your sworn enemy crumbling. DON'T. DON'T YOU DARE."

Rafe gritted his teeth. "Alison means more to me . . . much more . . . than any revenge! Don't you understand! If Alison dies, you are responsible! You killed your own daughter! Get out of here! I NEVER want to see your face around here again! If I hear that you even have taken one step towards Alison ever again, I will kill you! I will drive a stake through your heart faster than you can say her name! I swear-"

Lucy grabbed at Rafe's arm and pulled him back as he lunged forward . "Rafe, please." She pleaded, yanking him away from Elizabeth. Shooting a dark look towards the vampire, she led Rafe away, consoling the irate slayer the entire way.

Ian sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I think you should be on your way, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lifted up her chin. "Fine . . . but you'll see . . . you'll see . . . everything I did was for Alison . . . EVERYTHING!" With that, she turned on her heel and strode towards the nearest exit. But before she got out the door, her eye caught a familiar face sitting by radiology . . . someone who had watched the whole exchange but hadn't said a word.

Elizabeth paused and made her way back into the waiting room. She took a seat next to Caleb. "Well, well. Look who is here . . . did your blood supply run low or is she dead?" She taunted, her eyes gleaming.

Caleb shot her a warning look. "I am not in the mood for any of your games, Elizabeth. Do us both a favor and just get lost."

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically. "No thanks . . . I rather be here . . . with you." She cooed softly, laying her hand on Caleb's arm suggestively.

Caleb looked down at her hand and then up to her face. "Don't you have someone else's life to go ruin?" He snapped, yanking his arm out of her reach.

Elizabeth pouted. "And what abandon you in your time of need . . . no, I don't think so."

* * *

As the doctor worked feverishly over her, loud voices jarred Alison in her semi-consciousness state. As the nurse covered her mouth with a gas mask, Alison drifted off into long lost memories. Her mother's last words echoing and re-echoing loudly in her mind. 

"My little girl only deserves the best."

Flashback

Elizabeth smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Rising from the vanity table, she reached for her black beaded purse.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst opened and a tiny body launched herself at Elizabeth's legs. "Mommy!" Elizabeth frowned in annoyance. She glanced down at the small child wrapped around her legs.

She had the face of a cherub, round, pale and pretty. Her shoulder-length blond hair curled in tiny ringlets around her face, and her blue eyes were luminous as she looked up at her.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together, leaning down she jerked the child off of her legs. "Alison, stop! You are going to get my dress all dirty!" She looked up at the nanny standing in the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?"

The nanny shrank against the doorway. "I am sorry, Ma'am. She just wanted to say good night to her Mommy . . . I didn't think anything would be wrong with that."

Elizabeth sniffed. "Well, you were wrong. I am not paying you to think . . . I am paying you to keep her out of my hair. I have a very important meeting tonight . . . and I don't need a child's grubby fingertips staining my silk dress." She snapped, holding Alison away at arms length.

Alison's eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry, Mommy." She sniffled, her apologetic tears spilling over her cheeks.

Elizabeth sighed. "Just go. Go." She replied, straightening up and waving the child away.

Lip quivering, Alison spun around and bolted outside.

Second Flashback

A six-year-old Alison stood outside of her parents' bedchamber listening in to their conversation.

Elizabeth's shrill voice reverted throughout the room. "How dare you! How dare you!"

Malcolm pursed his lips, pouring himself a glass of brandy. "Oh, come on, Elizabeth. Don't be so dramatic. You have known for some time now."

"Can't you at least have the decency to hide your women?"

"And what about your male friends . . . God knows, I am surprised that even the paternity test proved that Alison is my daughter . . . Oh, don't look so shocked, Elizabeth . . . did you really think I wouldn't test her DNA? Why would I want to raise a child that isn't even mine?"

Elizabeth's lip quivered. "I hate you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual, my dear. It's mutual. Now if you would excuse me, Tiffany is waiting for me in the other room."

"Go to hell."

"Married to you . . . the old ball and chain . . . I am already there. I am already there.

Third Flashback

Seven-year-old Alison stepped off the school stage in a red velvet Christmas dress. Every child in front of her and behind her surged forward to meet their parents with hugs and kisses. Once again, she stood by herself staring in the crowd, searching for the faces that were never there . . . never present.

Flashback

Alison stepped out of the school's auditorium with a diploma clutched tightly in her hand. Her grandmother met her outside with a hug. "I am so proud of you, darling."

Alison smiled, hugging her grandmother back "Thanks, Nana." Stepping back, she glanced behind her grandmother. "Are Mom and Dad waiting for us in the car?"

Amanda sighed, running her hand over Alison's hair. "I am so sorry, Darling . . . but they couldn't make it . . . some thing came up . . . and well, they send their love."

Alison nodded, fighting back her tears. "Of course. Of course, they do."

End of Flashback

Alison stirred. "Love." She mumbled. "Love."

"Start the IV, I want her under a deep sleep."

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

Preview - Next chapter

Alison is haunted by memories of her past with her mother and Andrei

Ryan manipulates Kevin's guilt

Alison dreams of a happy life with Rafe

Kevin hits Caleb!

Jack verbally attacks Rafe

Caleb confronts his and Livvie's betrayer

Rafe holds vigil over Alison

Livvie wakes up

Rafe convinces Caleb to return to the Manor to finally end things with Andrei

Lucy, Ian, Kevin, Rafe, and Caleb make a startling discovery

Caleb destroys evidence

Jack tells Livvie that he loves her

Madison goes into labor

Eve has some heartbreaking news for Livvie


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_** Well, it's been awhile . . . I apologize for the wait . . . home life has been crazy. And I know I had promised three Rali love scenes this chapter . . . unfortunately, I found a better . . . more poignant spot for them.Tee heee . . . let's say I had a moment of inspiration. But these sceneswill be featured in the next chapter. And after the neext chapter, it will be the ALL RALI chapter . . . which is funny because I have that chapter finished but I haven't finished the next one . . . which so far is very long . . . and it will probably take a while to finish. I apologize again but I promise FLUFF in truckloads in the future. RALI will live again. Calivia only have four more chapters . . . then they are gone until the next arc. Hope you enjoy thischapter . . .not much action . . . alot of emotion though. Poor Rafe . . . he'll probably need anger mangement classes soon . . . he really has it in for Andrei . . . as you can see in the end. And God bless Lucy's little heart, she tries to get every one to get along.

Well, that's all for now. Please review! I love to hear what people think . . . bad or good. I don't care! LOL.

* * *

Kevin stood by the back entrance of radiology, silently watching as the doctors worked over his daughter . . . his first born child . . . his baby girl. 

Flashback – June 2005

Kevin followed Livvie into the bedroom. Livvie's eyes sparkled brightly as she approached a white laced bassinet (with pink satin ribbon interwoven into its edges) placed next to the bed. "Here she is. My sweet little girl."

Bending over the bassinet, she lifted out a sleeping newborn infant swaddled in a baby pink blanket. Turning to Kevin, she laid her daughter down into her father's arms.

Kevin gazed down at the bundle in his arms. Livvie reached over and pulled down the swaddling cloth to reveal a perfectly beautiful little girl. Her tiny pink, rosebud mouth opened up into a wide yawn. The child's clear blue eyes fluttered opened as she moved her tiny arms.

Kevin cradled his granddaughter in his arms, studying the gorgeous blue eyes with their impossibly long lashes, the tiny fingers with their perfect tiny nails, and the rosebud of a mouth that no one in heaven or on earth could tell him hadn't curved into a smile.

Kevin watched in amazement as the newborn wiggled her fingers, stretching them out and then curling up her fingers into two tiny fists. A patch of dark hair like Livvie's covered her head. "She's perfect . . . the spitting image of her mother." Kevin observed proudly, his eyes twinkling.

Livvie smiled. "Except for her eyes . . . she has her Daddy's eyes. Don't you, sweetheart?" She cooed softly, skimming a fingertip down her daughter's cheek.

The baby gurgled in response, flailing her arms up and down.

Livvie laughed, laying her hand on her father's shoulder. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She asked contently, her eyes sparkling with happiness

Kevin, shaking his head in amusement, smiled. "I thought the word I used was perfect. What's her name?"

Livvie looked down at her child contently. "Lauren Grace Morley." She told him with a bright smile.

Kevin shook his head again, staring down into the infant's face. A face so like her mother's. "My little girl has her own little girl." He sighed. "Even after all this time . . . it still boggles my mind." Meeting his daughter's eyes, he smiled. "You have a family of your own now."

Her voice soft, Livvie touched her daughter's rosy cheek. "I guess I am not so little any more, am I, Dad?"

"I guess not. But would you mind if I lock you in a closet or a convent till you're about 50?"

Livvie smiled. "I think you might be a little too late." At that moment, Lauren chose let out a mournful wail. "Oh, what's wrong, sweetie?"

Kevin chuckled. "I think she wants her Mommy." He grinned widely.

Livvie lifted the infant from Kevin's arms and held her daughter close to her chest. "Is that right? Huh? You want your Mommy?" She cooed, rocking the child back to sleep.

Whimpering softly, Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and soon fell back into a deep slumber.

The tender sight before him warmed his heart. "Motherhood becomes you. You look happy." Kevin commented with a broad grin.

Livvie's cheeks reddened. She noticed the change herself. She finally felt at peace . . . and for the first time in her life she could honestly say she was happy. Holding Lauren close, she brushed a light kiss over her child's head. "I am, Daddy. I can honestly say that I am."

End of Flashback

Kevin swallowed roughly, raising his hand to the window carved inside of the back door. Touching his fingers to the glass, he studied his daughter's face. She looked so pale . . . so deathly pale. His hands trembled as he lifted them to his face. His little girl. His poor baby girl. God, what did that monster do to her?

It seemed so unreal . . . an illusion. God . . . when will this nightmare ever end?

His face twisted with grief, Kevin watched as the doctors began to prep Livvie for the subsequent exam and x-ray. The doctors paused, instructing the nurse on duty to remove all of the patient's jewelry. The nurse brushed the damp hair away from Livvie's throat to remove the thin gold chain adorning Livvie's neck. Suddenly, the nurse paused and called out to the doctor. As the nurse stepped away to give the doctor some room, Kevin caught a glimpse of two angry red puncture wounds on the right side of Livvie's throat. Kevin gasped. Bite marks.

* * *

The last remaining rays of the day flitted in easily, through the glass of the terrace doors, bathing the bedroom with a warm, almost gentle light. A heap of discarded dresses, tops, and bottoms in various shapes and sizes littered the bed. Shoes were thrown haphazardly around the floor. Bottles of nail polish in various hues of red scattered across the nightstand. 

A gaggle of giggling, teenage girls lounged across the floor surveying the brood of children that their friend had neglected in her quest for the perfect "look."

In the corner of the room, Emma, Christina, Brianna, and Britney gathered together playing their usual game of tea party. Draped in mismatched assortments of tops and bottoms, the little girls fiddled with their toy cups of imaginary tea and their plates of imaginary crumpets. Makeup "borrowed" from Livvie's purse and bedroom, was caked across their bright little faces. Brightly, colored boas and strands of toy pearls hung from their necks and ostentatious little rings adorned their plump little fingers.

Danny and Zack stood a few feet shy of the girls, teaching Bryce how to use a Star Wars light saber. Meanwhile, a step behind them, little Eddie played with a set of toy trunks and cars. And to their side, Lauren sat, hugging her toy bear to her chest, watching an episode of Blue's Clues on a small television set positioned on top of the antique dresser. The twins, Michael and Tara, slept peacefully near their older sister in a playpen.

Ignoring the children's little squeals and shouts of delight, Serena stood in front of the vanity table, adorned in a fire-red gown with a plunging neckline and back. Under the direction of a redhead, Serena set aside the curling iron next to an assortment of different hairbrushes, bottles and compacts of makeup.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she reached up and gently tugged on a few strands of the coiled ringlets. "Perfect." Pleased with her hair, Serena set out to complete her ensemble with a few . . . "magical" touches.

After experimenting with a few colors and compacts, under the advice of her close girl friends, Serena closed a number of compacts and tubes with a satisfied snap. Finally, she picked up a tube of lip gloss. Dipping a fingertip into the tube, she applied the rosy gloss to her lips. With a smile and smack of the lips, she was ready to go. The other girls whistled and clapped their hands together in glee.

Stepping back to survey the chaos of the room, Serena felt a twinge of guilt slip up her spine. She knew she had promised Lucy no guests . . . but she couldn't help it! Spike called . . . and he was coming over so she had to glam herself up! And that meant she needed her friends' help!

Besides, it's not like she called every girl in her junior class of Port Charles High to come over. She only called and invited her closest and dearest friends over . . . all ten of them. What could she say? She needed her things . . . but they all were at the lighthouse . . . and she couldn't possibly leave the children alone. But, luckily her friends had cars and had emergency stashes of clothes, make-up, and "protection" in their trunks and closets.

As Serena modeled the dress for friends, she couldn't help but think back to her earlier conversations with Jack and Ryan . . . and the image of Jack salivating over Livvie's negligee. A sliver of smile crossed her face.

She had to admit, it was amusing to poke fun at Jack . . . reminding him of the identity of the REAL man in Livvie's bed and heart. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but pity the vampire. When he sniffed the negligee, she almost felt sorry for him . . . but like she told him earlier . . . that WAS Caleb's ring on Livvie's finger.

Livvie and Caleb shared vows . . . SACRED vows . . . ones that should never EVER be broken. And in Serena's mind, there was nothing more sacred in the universe than the sacrament of marriage.

There is nothing riskier in life than freely giving your heart away to someone . . .

To pledge your whole heart and soul to one person . . .

To vow your everlasting love and commitment . . .

And to trust them not to abuse your love and your heart . . .

That is why marriage shouldn't be stepped into so lightly. What God brought together, may no one ever tear asunder. NO ONE—especially when there are children involved. Especially then. In the event of a divorce, not only will the spouses' lives be affected . . . but the lives of their children will be radically altered as a result of the physical and emotional separation.

Serena frowned, the image of her mother wrapped up in Ian's arms as Kevin stood aside (alone) watching crept to mind. Shaking her head, she drove the image out of her mind and forced herself to remember Ryan's instructions.

She did everything he asked . . . she egged Jack on about Livvie and Madison . . . and much much more.

But now is not the right time to bring that all up . . .

Instead, now was the time to focus on her future . . . her future with Spike. In a few hours, she will once again be reunited with the love of her life. She'll be in his arms . . . right where she belonged. And within a few days, her parents will be back together and Ian would be out of their lives forever . . . just like it should be.

After all, that is what Ryan promised her for her help. Serena's frown deepened. She would do anything to have her family reunited . . . for it to be as it once was. A REAL family.

After Scott's death in the PC Hotel's fire, Kevin became a surrogate father to her. He was always there when she needed him . . . he was a REAL father.

She still didn't understand exactly what had happened between her mother and surrogate father. One day, they were all deliriously happy. Then, suddenly, one day out of the blue, Lucy moved out of the Lighthouse to be with Ian. And after a brief separation, they soon returned to Kevin's . . . but this time with Ian in tow. A few months later, they moved out again.

Was it because of Livvie? Every thing seemed to have fallen apart when Livvie became pregnant with Caleb's baby, their daughter, Lauren. If Serena had to pinpoint the exact time Lucy had turned against Livvie . . . that would be it. But why? Livvie was her daughter . . . Lucy should have been happy for her. So what if Caleb was a vampire . . . as long as he and Livvie loved each other . . . nothing else mattered. And if Lucy could turn against Livvie . . .

Who was to say Lucy wouldn't do the same to her? What if one day Lucy stopped loving her too? Serena shook her head. She couldn't let that happen . . . she WOULDN'T let that happen! Once, Ian was out of the way, her family would be happy again . . . and every thing will return to normal.

Serena's frown deepened. Unfortunately, Ian wasn't the only problem. Rafe was another one. Rafe. Who was Rafe really? One day, he appears out of the blue and Alison leaves Jamal at the altar. Within a week, Alison was pregnant and within another few weeks he was a part of their family. How in the world did that happen? Ok, ok. She conceded. Certainly, she could fathom how Alison became pregnant. But, how in the world did Rafe become an immediate addition to their family? It was mind-boggling. And supposedly, according to her mother, Rafe was Lucy's cousin from Transylvania. Ironic, yes . . . considering that Rafe's a vampire slayer and Caleb's a vampire. But logical . . . no. If only she could-

"Helllllllllloooooooooooooooo!"

Serena shook her head again, clearing her mind. She looked up at the redhead towering over her with a scowl across her pretty face. "Serena?" She waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Where did you go? You zoned out there for a minute."

Serena forced a smile. "Sorry . . . I-I was thinking."

A curvy blonde dropped herself on to the bed with an exaggerated sigh. "Well, don't . . . thinking can give you wrinkles." She told them, flinging her hand dramatically across her forehead.

"Yeah, that's why Courtney hasn't come up with an original thought of her own her entire life." Another girl quipped, twirling a strand of strawberry blond hair around her finger. The ten girls burst into giggles.

Courtney smirked. She had no trouble laughing at herself. Sitting up, she tapped her index finger to her head. "And it is going to stay that way, Grace." She assured the strawberry blonde.

Grace rolled her eyes, turning more serious. "Yeah, especially if you continue to date that loser, Todd!"

Serena raised her eyebrows, leaning down to examine the strap of her stilettos. "What's wrong with Todd?" She asked curiously.

The red head shrugged. "Nothing . . . if you go for the classic chauvinist pig."

Courtney laughed. "That's because Cherie prefers to take the role of the femme fatale in her relationships!"

Cherie nodded, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. "That's right, Jordan knows the deal . . . if he so much as places one foot out of line . . . I'll castrate him for sure . . . with a razor blade!"

The girls broke down into giggles once more. Once they had settled down again, Grace spoke up. "And what about Spike?"

Cherie tossed her head back, her red curls cascading down her back. "Yes, Serena. What about Spike? I bet Spike is a whole another story, isn't he, Serena?" She asked, winking at her friend. "A bad-boy musician?"

As Serena launched into another rendition of the platitudes of Spike in and out of bed, the older children rolled their eyes in disgust and checked the clock over the night stand. 8:00.

Christina sighed. It was going to be a long night that's for sure. Though, it should make for good diary reading later, she thought to herself.

Growing tired of their games, the older children gathered around Lauren to see what else was on TV.

Soon it became apparent to Christina that it was time for the little ones to go to bed. Bryce and Eddie yawned as Lauren rubbed her eyes sleepily. Christina got to her feet and maneuvered her way around the toys and shoes left lying around on the floor to Serena's side. Pulling on the edge of her sister's dress, she spoke. "It's time for the babies to go to sleep." She told Serena, interrupting her sister's conversation with her friends and reminding her of her responsibilities.

Serena rolled her eyes at her friends. "Duty calls . . . can someone give me a hand with the younger rug rats while someone else get the older ones ready for bed?" She asked, strolling over to the television. She turned it off with a flick of the switch. The older children groaned in response.

Five of Serena's friends rounded up the older kids amid heavy protestations. "We're not sleepy yet!" Danny exclaimed.

Serena bent over and scooped Bryce up in her arms. "Do I look like I care? Mom, Dad, Eve, Rafe, and Caleb left me in charge of ALL of you. And that means I am the BOSS and you will do as I say." She retorted with a shake of her head.

Cherie furrowed her brow as lifted Lauren up from the floor. "Caleb? As in Caleb Morley, the Experience?" She inquired, hope leaking into her voice. She had heard the rumors of course . . . and that's primarily the reason why she accepted Serena's invitation over . . . but she never dared hoped they were true.

Serena smirked. It really was amazing how one association with one person could give you a pass into the "right" crowd. She invited Cherie over precisely for this reason. It was long rumored in the popular circles of PC High that the head cheerleader had a crush on the lead singer of the Experience. And Serena would do any thing to get accepted into Cherie's group . . . officially. Over the past year, Serena has managed to form weak alliances with the other girls in Cherie's group . . . but she has never been accepted into their group officially by the leader. And now this was her chance . . . Caleb was her ticket into the coolest group in school. "Whose place do you think we were in?" She teased lightly, tucking Bryce over her hip.

Cherie leaned her head to the side, a quizzical look on her animated face. "I thought you said this place belonged to your brother-in-law." She commented excitedly.

Serena laughed. "I did and it does . . . the villa belongs to Caleb and his wife . . . my sister, Livvie." She explained. She nodded towards the child in her friend's arms. "The girl you are holding . . . my niece and their daughter, Lauren." She told her.

Cherie's eyes lit up with curiosity, she lifted up the child in her arms for a closer examination. Cherie then squealed. "I can't believe this! It's like a dream come true." She screeched loudly, bouncing the child in her arms. Lauren blinked at the shrieking teenager in confusion.

Cherie followed Serena into the nursery as the three other girls carried off the twins and Eddie. "Oh wow." Her eyes danced, her gaze darting around the room. "DO you think we could go exploring . . ." She trailed off, smiling wickedly. "I have never been in a rock star's home before."

Serena smiled, shaking her head. Cherie won't be visiting the villa any time soon . . . at least until Serena was officially invited into her group. Laying Eddie down into an extra crib, she tucked the child in. "Maybe some other time." Straightening up, she lifted Lauren up from her friend's arms and transferred the child into another crib. "Spike should be here at any minute." She lowered her head, coyly, and tucked the blankets around the infant. "But I could always introduce you to Caleb . . . one day . . . if you wish. He really doesn't mind meeting my friends." She offered.

Cherie's eyes widened. Maybe Serena would be useful after all. "Sure. That sounds great." She agreed.

Within the next few minutes, all the babies were tucked in and fast asleep in their own respected cribs. "There." Serena nodded her head in satisfaction. She glanced down at her watch. Almost nine o'clock. Not bad for a day's work . . . soon her life will be perfect, she will be in the coolest group in school, have her family back, and be in the arms of the man she loves. "Now, all I have to do is set some candlelight and-"

Cherie cocked an eyebrow and interrupted Serena's trail of thought. "Do you think he really did it?" She inquired, following Serena down the hall where they met the other girls.

Serena turned her head to look at her "friend," raising her eyebrows questioningly as the girls moved back to her bedroom. "Huh? Who did what?" She bent down and began to gather up the clothes and accessories littering the floor up in her arms.

Cherie placed her hands on her hips, watching Serena clean. "Caleb—do you really believe he killed that woman's husband?" She ignored the other girls' looks urging her to help them and Serena clean the room up for Spike's arrival.

Serena shrugged. "No . . . not really . . . Livvie has a tendency to be a little . . ." She trailed off, and then amended her answer. "Ok, maybe a LOT insecure and Livvie's insecurity is really its own kind of monster, and every time she suspects or thinks that Caleb's eye wandered a little bit . . . imaginary or not, she goes a little crazy . . . and that's dangerous . . . for HERSELF especially." She went on with a smile. "And personally, I really don't Caleb would risk that. Despite what some people say, I really do believe that he does love her . . . and so no, I don't really believe he would hurt her like that. Especially with Elizabeth of all people." She said at length, hanging up her clothes in the closet.

Cherie tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" She queried, unable to hide her curiosity.

Serena shrugged again, going over the list of things she'll need that night. "Alison's mother is a nut job." She looked around, searching for a very special candle.

"Alison?"

Serena strode across the room to the vanity table. Using her arm, she swept her cosmetics over the edge into the vanity drawer. "My Mom's cousin, Rafe's wife. Unfortunately for Alison, her mother is a basket case." She commented.

Cherie found a clear area on the bed and sat down. "They own that gym, Body and Soul?"

Serena nodded, not really paying any attention to her "friend."

Cherie squealed again and clapped her hands together in glee. "I love that place! Their classes are the bomb—Wow, your family seems great."

"It will be once Ian is out of it."

* * *

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Hey! I am talking to you!" 

His anger had him covering ground quickly. He heard her call his name but didn't stop. Making his way across the waiting room, Caleb rolled his eyes, grimacing in disgust at the sound of her voice. He could hear her high heels clicking furiously against the tiled floor as she tried to catch up to his long strides. Finally, Elizabeth lunged forward, latching onto Caleb's arm and thwarting his escape.

Caleb swung around to face her. Jerking his arm free from her cat-like grasp, he agitatedly glanced around the room at the sea of faces surrounding them. A few patients and their visitors openly gawked at them, their mouths opened and their eyes wide with curiosity. He could practically hear the wheels turning inside of their heads.

A rather large, bold headline scrawled across the front page of a newspaper in the hands of one of the visitors caught his eye. "STEPHEN CLAY MURDERED MISTRESS'S HUSBAND!"

To his immense displeasure, a second article beneath the original speculated whether his wife, Olivia Locke Collins, the daughter of a well-respected psychiatrist Kevin Collins, would soon follow in Vanessa Bryan's and Hilary Clinton's footsteps and ignore the allegations brought against her husband, rock star, Stephen Clay a.k.a. Caleb Morley and stand by her husband in his "time of need." Caleb squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. Just what he wanted . . . more bad publicity.

Elizabeth's impatient sigh caused him to reopen his eyes. She sucked in a breath, blew it out, and sucked in another breath while she continued to glower at him. Folding her arms across her chest, she spoke. "We're not done, not by a long-shot." She informed him, her eyes glinting mischievously in the bright lights of the waiting room.

Caleb suddenly became dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the room. "It's Stephen Clay."

"And his mistress." A nurse added.

Caleb's smoldering gaze swept over the room to the nurses' station where a couple of unoccupied nurses, volunteers, and doctors stood watching them. Recognizing the look of fire in his eyes, a couple of nervous nurses and doctors played with whatever paperwork or piece of equipment handy, pretending to be absorbed in their work.

Caleb frowned and turned his attention back to Elizabeth. His first instinct had been to snap her neck and put himself out of his own misery . . . . But thankfully (unfortunately (?) – depending on the way you look at it) the slightly more rational part of his mind took over and forced him to contemplate his more "MORTAL" appropriate choices.

A loud and violent confrontation with his alleged and aggrieved mistress . . . right outside of his wife's hospital room no less . . . would without a doubt send bright flags in the air. And surely, the police and district attorney would just love to get a hold of such information . . . just so they can warp it into something it's not . . . and charge him with it.

Not that he cared.

He didn't. He was, in his own mind, no question about it, above the rules and laws of the human world, but Livvie seemed to be content in residing in this small stifling little town with all their silly little rules and regulations.

And he certainly couldn't deny her that happiness . . . not if he loved her like he claimed he did. And he DID want her to be happy. Unfortunately, he couldn't possibly remain in this town and hold some semblance of a normal life with his wife if the whole world knew the truth of his "true" nature.

A gimmick for selling records was one thing . . . but it was completely another if they knew the whole truth.

If Caleb knew one thing about human nature . . . after all these centuries . . . it was of their tendency to fear the things they did not understand.

There would be panic and chaos . . .

Threats . . .

Violence . . .

And as a Morley, he had a duty to protect his kind, especially his own family, from the hunt he knew would surely follow their discovery. Thus, if he wanted to keep his family safe, he would have to be more discreet in sidestepping the useless and pathetic rules of these mortals . . .

Caleb lowered his voice. "Not now, Elizabeth." He warned quietly.

Elizabeth jabbed a red pointed nail into his chest. "What? Why? Am I inconveniencing you?" Her voice had risen, just enough to turn even more heads. He glanced down at her hand, then looked back to her face. Elizabeth saw his expression change, his eyes darkened, his gaze burning . . . searing her. Ignoring the obvious warning, she jabbed him again and released a squeal of shock when he grabbed her wrist. He had moved so quickly, she only had time to suck in one shocked breath.

Gripping her arms tightly, Caleb hauled her back to the chairs and shoved her down into a seat.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, lifting one hand to fluff the back of her hair. "I can walk by myself, thank you very much." She tossed her hair back. To Caleb's disgust, he saw it wasn't fear in her eyes, but excitement, edged with a glint of lust.

Caleb dropped heavily into the seat beside her. "Go ahead, I'm listening." He hissed, impatiently, his tone low. "What do you want? And be quick about it-" He pinched his index finger and his thumb close together, barely an inch apart. "I am this close from snapping your neck and putting an end to my own misery."

Elizabeth's face flushed with fury. "You're going to sit here, and you're going to listen to every word I have to say." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she crossed her arms across her chest. She quivered with indignation.

Caleb made an impatient gesture for her to continue, his gaze glued to the doors where the paramedics had rushed Livvie to. He wanted to be there with her when she opened her eyes . . . to soothe and comfort her.

A plan was already seamlessly forming in his mind . . . but he needed Olivia's trust to pull it off. No, he decided, for now, no ugly confrontations. There was time for the truth later. Right now, just comfort.

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath before continuing. "I gave up everything for you, but you -- you were too blind to even see that, weren't you? You are the most arrogant, self-absorbed, obsessive bastard that I have ever met. And I hope to God you are miserable now that you're all alone!"

Caleb looked away from the door then, his darkening gaze returning to his ex-wife's face. "I am not alone . . . I still have Olivia . . . and my children." He retorted, his fingers tightening over the armrest, clenching his jaw as he spoke.

Elizabeth sniffed, pursing her lips. "Oh, yes. That's right. Olivia. Your precious wife, your sweet 'Olivia'." She emphasized the name, rolling her eyes in disgust, her voice dripping with revulsion. Leaning towards him, she poked Caleb in the chest again and gritted her teeth. "Your stupid, insane obsession with Olivia." Shaking her head, Elizabeth laughed sarcastically. "All you have ever wanted was Olivia -- or Livvie." Her lips trembled as she stared into Caleb's annoyed face. "You even settled for Tess over me! You gave up everything that we could have had because of your stupid obsession!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands in the air.

Caleb was still too worried about Livvie and angry at his brother to really listen or reply, but he saw the way the other patients were gaping at her and listening to all the things she said. They were all whispering to each other. "Does this conversation actually have a point?" He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Elizabeth's face reddened. "You are so completely blinded by that -- that need for her that you can't even see what's right in front of you!" She snapped, poking him again.

Caleb slapped her hand away. "Oh . . . and I assume that's you? He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly, wishing he could just snap her neck and end this farce of a conversation for good . . . Fortunately for her, she had some information he needed. Information that would help him decide where . . . or . . . with whom his future would lie.

"You better believe it."

* * *

With a flip of the switch, Serena dimmed the lights. She grinned wickedly. Turning around, she smoothed the satin over her hips. "Well?" 

The girls had spent the last hour setting the "mood." Soft music played over the stereo. A roaring fire simmered in the fireplace and the bed had been turned down. A few lighted candles were sprinkled around the room.

Cherie nodded appreciatively, surveying the room. "Not bad." She commented, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Courtney nudged a heavy cardboard box with her foot. "What's this?" She asked, tipping her head to the side to peer at the words scrawled across its side. Unfortunately, the letters didn't seem to spell anything out in English. Courtney shrugged, assuming the writing was in another language.

Serena looked over. "Oh, just some candles I found in this huge wooden chest downstairs in the basement." She replied, strolling across the room to her friend's side. Bending down, she plucked a pink candle out. "Aren't they beautiful?" She asked, turning the candle over in her hands.

The girls agreed and murmured.

Serena shrugged. "I felt bad . . . it would be such a waste to leave them downstairs to rot." She explained, setting the candle back down on the desk "So I found an empty box and brought a few of them upstairs." Peering into the box, she removed a lavender candle from its fold. She held up the candle in her hand. "This one is my favorite." She went on, hugging the candle to her chest. "I lit it last night when Spike came over . . . and wow . . . magic." She sighed, a wistful smile playing across her lips.

Cherie snorted. "Yeah, the magic of male hormones."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're probably right . . . but it does smell heavenly." She amended.

Cherie glanced down at her watch. "Well, we better be going, girls." Plucking her purse off of the desk, she removed a few plastic baggies of pills and a few packets of condoms from a hidden compartment. She offered them to Serena. "Here is every thing you asked for: Protection, ecstasy, and speed. But listen, be sure not to take more than two of those pills at one time. Do you need anything else? Wine . . . champagne?"

The pills and condoms exchanged hands. "Thanks . . . but I don't need any thing else. The cellar is filled with bottles of vintage wine and champagne." Another advantage of having a 100+ vampire for a brother-in-law, Serena thought to herself. Serena dug her hand into her own purse and removed a few roll of bills. Counting out the hundreds, she handed Cherie ten of the bills. "This should cover it."

Cherie smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." Turning to the other girls, she stashed the cash into her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on, girls, time to head out. Let's leave Serena to her night of seduction."

After a chorus of good byes and well wishes, Serena turned back to her "special" candle. Striking a match, she lit the candle. "And let the seduction begin."

* * *

Lucy fumed silently, her hands rubbing over Rafe's back soothingly as they sat together on a sofa outside of the O.R. "She's going to be ok. She will pull through, Rafe. She will." She comforted, pushing aside her own worries to the back of her head so she could fully concentrate on helping her cousin get through this tragedy. 

Rafe lowered his head to his hands, sighing dejectedly. "How can you be so sure?" He whispered, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

Lucy forced a bright smile. "Trust me." She slid her arm around her cousin, pulling him close. It killed her to see her family in so much pain.

Rafe and Alison have faced their fair share of demons— and have triumphed over all of them every time.

It's not fair.

"Why? Why them?" Lucy asked herself silently. Why must the universe torture them so? All they have ever wanted was a normal life. A normal life! Was that too much to ask for? And apparently, according to the universe, it was.

Lucy pursed her lips together at that thought. The universe . . . her very own crystal ball. If she had been in another place . . . in another time . . . she would have smirked or, at the very least, chuckled at the irony.

The universe was her very own double-edged sword . . . with its gifts . . . and its curses.

The past, present, and the future were at her disposal . . . barely within reach of her fingertips.

Lucy's forehead wrinkled in thought. Since the fateful night of her ill-fated Thanksgiving ball, her slayer senses have tingled with increasing intensity. Its overpowering warmth and strength scared her. And as she sat there with her cousin, she couldn't help but feel that the worst was yet to come.

She had an overwhelming sensation that some thing was happening . . . something BIG . . . there was evil over the horizon . . . something unlike anything they have ever faced before. She couldn't pinpoint it now . . . but soon. Soon.

Lucy sighed heavily, shifting in her seat so that Rafe's head rested comfortingly against her shoulder. "Trust me." She repeated quietly, this time more to herself than to anyone else.

Rafe moaned. "How can you be so sure?" He asked again, his voice cracking as he dissolved into tears.

Lucy chewed her bottom lip, drawing Rafe into a hug. She didn't know what else to say other than what she felt was true in her heart. She swallowed hard before venturing out an answer to his question. "Because she has everything to live for . . . she has you and her children . . . she'll fight, cousin. Mark my words, she'll fight like hell to return to her family." She promised, silently praying that her own words were right.

Rafe lifted his head to meet his cousin's gaze. Closing his eyes, he fought to clear his mind from the fog of grief that had have held him captive since the moment Alison had collapsed into his arms earlier at the Manor. His mind raced, searching for explanations . . . searching for a reason. Why? Why Alison? Why did this have to happen?

As Lucy droned on about love and faith, Rafe tuned her out, opting to focus all his energies instead on the why. Why were they there? Why were they in this position? How did it come to this? This—in the hospital with their loved ones fighting for their lives.

Every thing seemed to come back to one name. Caleb. Rafe's hands balled up into his fists at the very thought of his sworn enemy. He sincerely believed that they wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for that son of a bitch.

This was Caleb's battle . . . his war . . . and of course, as usual, he dragged them into it.

Caleb's twisted need for Livvie . . . his obsession with the petite brunette . . . is what set them and all the citizens of Port Charles . . . on this road . . . a road full of pain, despair, and heartache . . .

In other words, the road to hell. Every thing bad that has ever happened here in Port Charles begun with Caleb and in his heart Rafe feared it would also end with the vampire . . . ending his life as well. Caleb brought Andrei into their lives . . . IT . . . ALL OF THIS WAS CALEB'S FAULT.

His family was suffering . . . everyone in town was suffering! And for what? What? What, so that Caleb and Livvie could be together?

Maybe Ian was right! Maybe the only way to end this . . . to end this endless torture was to end Caleb's life. End all this suffering once and for all . . . by driving a stake through the bloodsucker's heart.

Rafe frown's deepened. But then again . . . he'll only be killing himself . . . the whole balance thing.

Rafe squeezed his eyes shut, sighing. Still, he knew other ways . . . better ways . . . to get to Caleb. Some thing worse than death itself--and that was the harrowing prospect of facing an eternity alone without the one person that not only brought meaning to his existence but also brought him into his own existence. Indeed, there was no better way to wound Caleb for eternity than to remove Livvie from his life . . . forever.

Unfortunately, this plan also had its downsides. Caleb would only retaliate. And ultimately, there would only be more senseless bloodshed. And no matter how much Rafe hated Caleb, he would never put his family in that kind of danger. God, he hated feeling so helpless! Powerless. Powerless to protect even his own family.

A growl formed in the back of Rafe's throat. Damn! Would he ever be rid of him? Will his family ever be free of this curse?

At this thought, Rafe's stomach dropped. Family? Family . . . his children.

As Lucy launched into another platitude of love, Rafe hurriedly cut off Lucy's ramblings. "Emma and the boys-" Rafe's voice quivered as he thought about his children. Oh, God. His children . . . they're alone . . . unprotected.

Lucy reached up and brushed a few wayward strands of hair from Rafe's forehead. "Are fine. They're tucked in . . . fast asleep . . . and dreaming away happy little dreams." She quickly reassured him, squeezing his shoulder soothingly. "I talked to Serena myself." She added, with a sideways glance across the hallway to where Ian stood with Elizabeth in the entrance of the waiting room. "Everything is fine." To Lucy's relief, Elizabeth turned on her heel and began to walk away from Ian and back towards the exit. With a small sigh of relief, Lucy returned her attention back to her cousin.

Rafe shook his head despondently, raking an agitated hand through his hair. "No . . . they're at the villa . . . Caleb's villa . . . Andrei-" He sputtered, rising from his seat. Lucy reached out again and grabbed onto Rafe's wrists.

Lucy cut him off, smoothly interjecting as she guided him back down to his seat. "Can't get to them. The villa is the one place he doesn't know about . . . he has to be invited in, remember? And I can pretty much guarantee you no one ever will." She assured him, holding her cousin's hands tightly in hers.

At Rafe's skeptical look, Lucy inhaled sharply. "Rafe, it's the only safe place for them now." She reminded him. "Andrei now owns every building and property here in Port Charles. It's for the best that they're away from here . . . even if that place it is within one of Caleb's realms."

Rafe slowly nodded, scowling. Even though he hated to agree with her on this, Caleb's villa, at this point, seemed liked the safest place for his children . . . for the time being.

Besides, knowing Caleb's brand of magic . . . Rafe concluded that it was only logical to assume that the vampire had placed some sort of magical safeguards around the villa to prevent the entry of any unwelcome slayers and vampires. The only person Caleb could ever trust with such an important task would be himself.

Lucy was right. Andrei couldn't get to the children there. Rafe was pretty sure Caleb wouldn't entrust his family's safety and secrets to just any one. What Lucy said to Caleb was true . . . Caleb didn't trust any one . . . not even Livvie . . . he only had himself.

Rafe sighed, he supposed it was safe to assume that no one, other than Caleb himself, had the capability to sidestep the magical charms and enchantments placed around the villa. But then again . . . the villa is protected from supernatural beings . . . not humans.

A scary thought leapt to Rafe's mind then. "The police- they came to the villa . . . Elizabeth . . . she planted evidence there . . . but how? She's a vampire . . . she-she can't . . . but if she did . . . who is to say she didn't invite Andrei in?" He sputtered in a frightened whisper.

Lucy's stomach knotted. "She couldn't . . . Unless someone invited her in . . . but who- Who else beside us knew about Caleb's villa before the earthquake?" She questioned, knitting her eyebrows together as she contemplated their current situation.

Rafe frowned. "Most of the people we know." He told her. Caleb's villa was never a very well kept secret within their circle of "friends." Any one who knew Caleb and Livvie from the very beginning of their relationship or anyone close enough to share their secrets knew of it. After all, the villa was Caleb and Livvie's special place. And something told Rafe that regardless of Caleb and Andrei's shared paternity, Andrei neither had the history nor the relationship with the couple to know of their "special" place.

Andrei's hatred for Caleb seemed to run deep . . . even though the vampire had masqueraded as a close friend of Caleb's for centuries.

But due to the recent animosity between the two vampires, Rafe sincerely doubted that Caleb or Livvie (especially Livvie) would confide in the bastard. Nonetheless, the fact that Elizabeth was able to gain access to the villa deeply troubled Rafe. It troubled him to the point that he seriously reconsidered letting his children remain there.

Lucy failed to notice Rafe's sudden silence and began to tick off the names with her fingers. "There's Caleb and Livvie, of course, and then you, me, Alison, Kevin, Jack, and Jamal . . . that's eight. And if you count Joshua . . . that makes nine."

Rafe pulled his mouth into a thin line. Only one scenario seemed to make sense . . . though he hated to admit its possibility. He looked downward towards the floor, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with one hand. "Alison- we know that she was under Matthew's spell. She-she knows every thing about Caleb and Livvie . . . everything . . . from the very beginning . . ." He paused and drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe she told Elizabeth about the place." He looked away from his cousin, lowering his head, seemingly ashamed to be accusing his wife of such an act.

Lucy caught her bottom lip between her teeth before exhaling loudly. "Oh, God . . . you don't think . . . no." She shook her head, refusing to believe the scenario's possibility. "No, maybe she did help Elizabeth plant that evidence . . . but she would never . . . never ever invite Andrei into- Rafe, you can't possibly believe . . ." She trailed off, wringing her hands nervously as her gaze darted around the room.

Rafe raised his head, meeting Lucy's gaze coolly. "No. No, I don't. But he knows about the villa . . . that I do know. If Elizabeth and the police know . . . then Andrei certainly does."

Lucy nodded slowly, hating to agree. Elizabeth was no secret keeper that is for sure. She has the biggest mouth of any one Lucy has ever known . . . and that is a lot of people. "I guess you're right . . . but then again . . . Andrei never really has shown any REAL interest in your children . . . sure he has threatened . . . but he has never made a move toward hurting one of them." She offered lamely, attempting to give her cousin the slightest hint of reassurance.

Rafe sighed. "The only child he has ever been really interested in is Michael." He recalled.

"But he doesn't need Michael any more." Lucy reminded him. "Remember? Caleb informed the court that he had no intention of taking his grandmother's place upon the time of her death, therefore seceding his own title and relinquishing his son's . . . Andrei's path to the throne is clear now . . . unobstructed. He has no reason to go after the child now."

Rafe's frown deepened. "You're right . . . but I don't want to take that chance . . . I won't gamble with my children's lives." Rafe swallowed. "Lucy, I hate to ask . . . but could you help me find some way to get Emma and the boys out of the villa by the morning?"

Lucy hesitated. "I'll try my best, cousin . . . but I really do believe the villa the safest place for them right now. But if you are convinced that this is for the best, I'll see what I can do." She promised, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

Rafe nodded. "That is all I ask, Lucy." Rising from his seat, he approached the door of the O.R. "Alison is in there . . . he put her there . . . I'll be damned if I let him hurt someone else I love."

Lucy leapt to her feet. Taking a few steps forward, she stood behind of Rafe. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She forced another smile. "He won't win, Rafe. We won't let him. This time . . . this time we'll get rid of him for good. But right now, let's not concentrated on him . . . we have to pray and concentrate on Alison."

Rafe closed his eyes shut. Lucy was wrong. He was thinking of Alison . . . thinking of how that bastard had harmed his wife . . . and what Andrei might have done to her . . .

Rafe saw the damage Andrei had inflicted on Livvie the year before . . . the bruises . . . the cuts . . . and the blood.

And in particular, he remembered the patterns of the wounds. And he couldn't help but compare that image of Livvie to the one of Alison . . . and the state he found his wife in.

He remembered watching that video . . . the one Andrei had sent Caleb . . . the tape that Andrei had made of the rape . . .

Rafe saw with his very own eyes the damage, the pain, and the heartache that Andrei inflicts on his victims . . .

And the startling similarities of the two separate acts sickened him to his stomach. Rafe's hands curled into fists.

Furthermore, the parallelisms drawn between Livvie's rape and Alison's state only seemed to support the conclusion Rafe feared with all of his heart.

Fearing the worst, Rafe searched for differences. The one big difference that came to mind was the lack of wounds on Alison's face.

Prior, Livvie . . . similar to her current wounds . . . had been struck in the face . . . maybe a vain attempt to subdue her? To make her more amendable . . . to quiet her cries? Or perhaps like Ian had earlier suggested . . . could it have been a vain attempt to mar the beauty that had drawn Caleb to his bride from the very beginning?

But whatever it was . . . what did it have to do with Alison? Did Andrei really want a picture perfect bride, so he didn't inflict any injury to Alison's face?

It couldn't be because she didn't fight back . . . Rafe knew she did. Ian found blood and skin under her nails. And the bruises and cuts found on her body were consistent with a struggle. Maybe, Andrei didn't get a chance to finish raping her?

After all, Livvie . . . she had been roughed up . . . but her body had been practically spotless except for a few rather ugly bruises . . . maybe she stopped him? Could that be possible? Could Livvie have saved Alison? After all, Caleb's informant did suggest that Livvie went after Andrei after he kidnapped her friend . . . and they did find both women at the manor. Was it possible the women escaped?

AT this point, Ian couldn't know for sure because Livvie had washed off most of the evidence, but he had presumed that she wasn't raped.

Alison on the other hand . . . her body was covered with blood, cuts, and bruises . . .

Rafe groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Everything was so confusing! He didn't know what else to do . . . what to think.

Lucy silently watched Rafe's face contort and grimace in pain. Finally, she reached up her hands and grasped Rafe's shoulders. Shifting her cousin around to face her, Lucy swallowed roughly. "She's going to be ok. Trust . . . believe . . . have faith."

Rafe stared at her blankly, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Lucy tilted her head, peering into his face curiously. Was he in shock? "Rafe?"

Rafe's throat seemed to have shut down. He couldn't get enough breath out to speak. He couldn't swallow. The tears were frozen at his lids.

Lucy's heart stopped. Her voice became frantic. "Rafe? Rafe, are you ok?" Nothing. Panicked, Lucy dug her fingers into her cousin's shoulders and shook him . . . HARD. "RAFE!" Her voice had risen, drawing Ian's attention from where he stood watching Elizabeth walk away towards the exit.

Ian strolled across the hall to their side, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Lucy? Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked.

Lucy turned to Ian, her throat tightening. "Rafe- he . . . he's not responding . . . to anything . . . something is wrong."

Ian studied Rafe's frozen expression. Reaching out he pried Lucy's fingers from Rafe's shoulders. "Lucy-" Lucy clung on to her cousin, resisting Ian's efforts to pull her away. "WOMNAN let him go. Let him go." He ordered, brushing aside her white-knuckled hands.

Lucy reluctantly drew her hands away from her cousin. Ian placed a supportive arm around Rafe's waist and led him back to the sofa. Sitting the slayer down, the vampire wrapped his hand around Rafe's wrist while his thumb searched the skin for a pulse. "Slightly accelerated . . . skin a little damp . . . he's in shock." He diagnosed, sharing a concerned look with Lucy.

Lucy took the empty seat beside Rafe. "What can I do-" She trailed off as Rafe suddenly broke out of his trance and grabbed her shoulder. "I can't lose her, Lucy." He murmured quietly, staring up at her, his eyes widening.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. He was ok. He was going to be ok. She nodded then. "I know." She responded quietly.

Rafe screwed his eyes shut. "Alison is my life, all right? She's the reason I'm alive." He swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice cracking. "Loving Alison has always been about sunsets and holding hands and candlelight and just quiet nights at home. You know, all those little moments of just -- just being that make life beautiful and great. It's just knowing that some one is there to catch you when you fall. God, I should have been there! I should have protected her! I'll kill him!"

Lucy nodded again, reaching out to squeeze Rafe's hand. "I know. I know." She told him. "And you will . . . when the time is right. But now is not the right time for that . . . Alison needs you . . . here . . . with her." She reminded him, sternly.

Rafe reopened his eyes, his gaze burning. "He was hurting her and I wasn't there!" He had failed her—he hadn't protected her. She'd needed him—and he wasn't there. He'd been too preoccupied with Caleb . . . Focused on keeping Caleb away from his family . . . but Caleb wasn't the enemy. Not anymore. Andrei was. Rafe's hatred for his sworn enemy had blinded him . . . blinded him to the real danger . . . the danger lurking in the shadows. And now because of his fixation with Caleb, Alison was suffering . . . and there was nothing he could do to stop it. God, what is he going to do? What was he going to do? Once more, his hands balled into tight fists. "I didn't protect her!" His words caught in his throat, and he hung his head to hide his tears.

Lucy clutched at Rafe's hands, massaging the back of his hands with her thumbs. "You didn't know!" She asserted, her voice very soft. She tilted her head to the side, smiling at him gently. "It'll be ok."

Rafe sprang to his feet, suddenly incensed. "I swear he will pay for this! He will pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused her." He waved his hand towards the O.R., clenching his jaw as he spoke. "He raped her—and when I find him, I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!" His eyes grew cold . . . distant . . . He stepped towards the exit.

Lucy caught his arm tightly with both hands and with one strong tug, she yanked him back down to his seat. Ian placed both hands on each side of Rafe's shoulders in a vain effort to keep the slayer down. "Sit! Sit down!" Ian ordered, determined to help Lucy comfort her cousin. "You're in no condition to go traipsing around vampire country looking for trouble." He drew in a deep breath before continuing, deciding that perhaps a change of avenue may stifle the slayer's anger. "Alison needs you HERE!" He emphasized. "If something happens to her in that room . . . as her husband, you're her next of kin."

To Lucy's immense relief, Ian's words seemed to have registered on the worn out slayer. Rafe slumped in his seat, his red-rimmed eyes brimming with tears. Sharing a look with Ian, Lucy attempted to reach out to her cousin one last time. "And besides, Rafe, we don't know that Alison was raped . . . he could have been stopped . . . I mean . . . he wasn't around when we arrived, right? Why would Andrei rape her and then leave her just like that? Chances are . . . he got distracted." She offered, her eyes dancing with hope.

Rafe bit his lip. "He had over ten hours with them . . . Livvie even took a SHOWER! A shower, Lucy! He had plenty of time to rape both Alison and Livvie! They're both hurt . . . maybe . . . maybe he assumed that since he already did it once to her, Livvie will know what to do and help Alison out!"

Lucy shook her head. "They're weren't even TOGETHER! We found them apart! Alison was in the bedroom and Livvie was-" Shaken, Lucy pressed a hand to her temple. She swallowed roughly, suddenly at a loss of words.

Rafe nodded his head, growing excited. "ON THE STEPS, Lucy! On the steps! The very steps we went up . . . not even ten minutes prior! She had to have been in the room. We found her clothes there . . . Caleb found her bracelet for Christ's sake! And blood . . . Blood, Lucy! Alison . . . Alison even cried out for her. Alison said she promised Livvie that every thing will be all right . . . that's proof that they were together!" Even as Rafe straightened up in his seat, Ian was clamping a hand over his shoulder.

Lucy frowned. "But it doesn't make sense . . . why would he rape two girls at the same time . . . especially when one could intervene."

Ian spoke up. "Livvie had a head wound . . . perhaps it was an attempt to subdue her so he could . . . ah, take care of things with Alison." He suggested, ignoring the searing look his fiancée had sent him over Rafe's shoulder.

Rafe's face twisted in grief. "You see? And Alison . . . she shared the same exterior wounds Livvie had last year . . . there are similarities!" He exclaimed, tears glimmering in his eyes.

Lucy inhaled sharply. "But those similarities are just coincidental. We don't know for sure that Andrei-"

Rafe waved his hand, cutting his cousin off. "Oh, Lucy, if it walks like duck and it quacks like a duck, then-"

Lucy exhaled slowly, biting her lip fretfully. "Rafe, leave Sigmund out of this, please. And as for similarities, cousin? What about differences? He didn't touch Alison's face! Both of Livvie' experiences with Andrei involved blows to the face . . . and Livvie . . . she never had any internal bleeding! There are differences! SO maybe Alison did get away! Maybe the girls escaped! Listen to me, Rafe, maybe Alison fought so hard that Andrei . . ." She trailed off, some movement in the corner of the room catching her eye.

Rafe and Ian turned their heads to follow her gaze. Kevin stormed up to where Caleb and Elizabeth were sitting. Grabbing Caleb by the lapels of his coat, Kevin hauled the vampire up to his feet.

Lucy furrowed her brow. "What is he doing?" She exclaimed, wringing her hands together nervously.

Rafe frowned. "I don't know but we better stop it before it escalates." He cried out, jumping up to his feet as the good doctor took a wild swing at his son-in-law.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/A: Blame work and now school for the delay! lol. TEEE HEE. I am SO sorry if I made any one wait too long! You know, this whole arc is taking a lot longer to write than I had orginally plan!

Every thing just keeps on getting more complicated! And now that I am back at school, it looks like this process will be getting slower! LOL. I have decided that to post as much as I have that I am satisified with. Trust me, I have tons of word documents filled with partailly finished scenes. At first, I was going to post when I had finished every scene until the time Alison . . . well when some thing happens to her . . . and now as I am seeing how long it is taking me to finish that chapter, I have decided just to post what I have until this point. So as of now, I can't tell you when the Rali chapters will be because right now I don't even know (even though it is already written- lol- some times I plan so ahead).

problem is where I am working onnoware the scenes when Alison is in a coma . . . but some things are going to happen . . . and before that happens, I NEED Caleb and Livvie to be GONE! GONE! I know I am going to miss writing them but right now I want to focus on Rali fluff but that can't happen when Rafe and Caleb coexist in the same town! It might even be a welcome relief so I can focus on the Rali fluff . . . which you Rali-lovers better treasure because next arc . . . woah. Let's just say it won't be a happy time. And of course that is when Caleb comes back because let's face it . . . I love drama . . . and well, Caleb . . . he brings drama wherever he goes. Especially for Rali! LOL.

Oh and Gracie, if you are reading, you might need a few more buckets (if you know what I mean) when Julia gets to town. Just a little warning.

Calivia lovers- just a few more chapters- I actually think you'll like the way they leave.

Seduction Chapter 21

The seatbelt light blinked off throughout the cabin. Julia exhaled slowly, her gaze drifting down to her hands clenched over the armrest. With a loud sigh, she pried her white-knuckled fingers one by one off of the soft navy cushions. She flexed her fingers slowly, restoring the blood circulation to her limbs and outer extremities.

A noisy cart moved down the aisle as the pleasantly plump stewardess distributed light refreshments for the long journey ahead to the passengers.

Shaking her head no at the cheerful young woman, Julia smiled. She twisted her head to look out the window as the cart wheeled away, its tires squeaking noisily as it rolled and circled the cabin.

With a longing sigh, Julia watched as the coast of Romania eventually gave away to wide waters. She did it. She actually did it. For the first time in her life, she was up in the clouds . . . flying with the birds . . . flying away from the only home she has ever known.

All in all, not bad for her first flight. The takeoff was slightly rocky but not unbearable.

Not bad at all. It could have been worse, she reasoned to herself. She only prayed that the rest of her journey and the plane's landing were as smooth as its takeoff.

Nervously, Julia shifted in her seat, slowly breathing in and out. As long as she could focus on her breathing, every thing will be fine. To ease her increasing tension, she allowed her gaze to drift around the cabin and survey the other passengers seated around her. From what she could see, they were mostly middle-aged balding businessmen with leather briefcases and laptop computers.

Now settled more comfortably in her seat, she released the seatbelt around her waist. Dipping her hand into her coat pocket, she fingered the last of what remained of her gear . . . a wooden stake. Unfortunately, for her, the rest of her slayer arsenal had been confiscated by airport security earlier at the terminal. Julia shook her head agitatedly. The damn Americans and their terror alert.

With a disappointed sigh, she leaned forward in her seat and reached out for the black duffel bag she had secured earlier underneath the seat in front of her. Jerking the zipper open, she removed the American newspaper and magazine she had bought prior to take-off at the newsstand.

A large, grainy photograph of a popular American rock star graced the front cover of Amped magazine. At first glimpse, she thought it must have been some sort of a mistake . . . or at the very least a hallucination. She reread the headline: STEPHEN CLAY EXPERIENCE BITES AND WE LOVE IT.

The message was clear . . . right there in black and white, but she still couldn't believe it. No. She shook her head. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him . . .

Her gaze shifted to the singer's face . . .

But yet there he was . . . in living color for all the world to see. Caleb Morley. Alive . . . figuratively speaking (of course) . . . the son of a bitch.

She scoured the front page and its subsequent articles, searching for the one name that would make every thing . . . this whole trip worthwhile. She silently laughed to herself as she scanned the text, wondering why she even bothered to buy the literature since her ability to read English was strictly limited to a few common catch phrases . . . vampire, vampire, vampire, and did she mention vampire?

On the other hand, mastering the spoken word was a whole another story . . . her English may not be perfect . . . but it would certainly get her by.

Yet, she supposed she could always try and see if she could glean some bits and pieces of information from the articles. After all, what could it hurt to try?

But as her eyes scanned the second page, she grew increasingly agitated. From what little she could understand of the article, she surmised that the vampire has had a pretty good life in that God forsaken little New York town. She couldn't believe her eyes . . . the vicious, cruel, unbelievably arrogant son of a bitch . . . was a singing sensation in the US.

Why hadn't she heard of this sooner? The United States may be half a world away . . . but there are some things you couldn't possibly miss . . . and this was one of them. Yet to be totally honest, this break down in communication was understandable . . .

Her hometown of Mulderstan consisted mostly of a small close knit band of families. And for the most part, the denizens of this small village were isolated from "civilization" . . . their closest neighbors days away by foot.

The often harsh and unpredictable weather made travel outside their community virtually impossible . . . and perilous. And it wasn't uncommon for the village to go months without news from the outside world.

In fact, many of the villagers, especially the elders, have never dared to step outside of their sanctuary in fear of what lied in the forest. The stories of the ghastly creatures and monstrosities who lured their unfortunate victims into their domain with a false sense of security, by promising their help and a way back to the village, only to be drained of blood were legendary.

In truth, many of the people who have dared to go into the forest were never to be seen again. Only a trained fighter could withstand the danger lying within the forest.

But of course there were also the heroic tales of brave souls who dedicated their lives to destroying the evil that hid in the forest. And Rafe was one of those brave souls. Unfortunately, many of these same men have long since perished in what seemed to be an unending war between good and evil. But in her heart, Julia instinctively knew Rafe wouldn't meet their same end. He was a hero . . . the bravest man she has ever known. And despite the incredible odds against him, she knew that he would triumph over the evil that always seemed to shadow his and her respective families.

Speaking of which . . . Julia furrowed her brow in contemplation. She couldn't wait to see him again . . . she'd missed him so much.

Fifteen years ago, Rafe ventured out of their village . . . in hot pursuit of a dangerous monster . . . which led her to the bigger question still at issue. Why was Caleb still standing? Where was Rafe? And why hasn't Rafe taken Caleb down yet? There must be some explanation . . . Rafe would never ever let a vampire . . . especially Caleb Morley . . . "live."

A shadow fell over her as someone dumped a pile of newspaper clippings into her lap. Julia looked up to see a fair-haired man slip into the seat beside her. Groaning, she rolled her eyes skyward. Oh, God. Just what she needed. "What are you doing here, Samuel?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the man.

Samuel smirked, reaching up, he playfully tugged on a lock of her hair. "If you are going to go up against Caleb Morley . . . at the very least . . . you should do your research first." He scolded with a smile, wagging a finger at her. "The way you are going about this, one would think you haven't had a day of training in your life. Use your head, girl." He tapped her temple teasingly, chastising the slayer. "You just don't pick up and leave whenever it suits your fancy. You plan . . . you coordinate . . . you don't just fly by the seat of your pants." He tapped the glossy magazine cover. "Especially with this guy." He emphasized. "You're not equipped to fight someone like him."

Julia bristled indignantly, the corners of her mouth tipping downward in a frown . . . First off, where does HE get off saying she was not equipped to defeat a vampire . . . that was what she was born to do! Secondly . . . "I am NOT interested in fighting Caleb Morley." She told him.

Samuel laughed and reached over to sort through the newspaper clippings he had dropped across her lap earlier. "Oh, really? Tell me a fairytale that I do believe." He joked, his hand brushing by her knee. Leaning forward across the arm rest, he peered into her face curiously.

Julia shrugged, evenly meeting his stare. "It's the truth." She insisted as a look of disbelief crossed her friend's face.

Samuel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I don't believe you. Come on, Jules." He pleaded, an earnest look leaping to his eyes. "DO you really expect me to believe that you have forgiven the Morleys' for their part in Sarah's death?" He asked, pausing to read over a Parisian news article.

Julia's lips twitched angrily. How dare he? How dare he use her dead sister's memory against her like that? He had no right. Absolutely no right to use her twin's death as a bargaining tool to dissuade her from her journey. No. No. Let him try. She was not about to let him succeed. She needed to do this. She needed to find HIM and finish it once and for all. "You are right about one thing. The Morleys ARE responsible for my sister's death . . . and eventually they will pay for what they did." She conceded with a grimace. "But- BUT the truth is . . . Caleb is NOT the reason why I am going to Port Charles."

Samuel sighed heavily. "Then what is?" He asked, removing an interesting article from his stack.

"Who." Julia corrected.

Samuel blinked. He looked up into her face. "Excuse me?" He stuttered, a look of bewilderment crossing his face.

Julia hesitated before speaking, swallowing roughly. Should she tell him? Could she trust him with such information? "Who. A person is my reason." She explained, choosing her words carefully.

Samuel knitted his eyebrows together in concern. This didn't sound good . . . not at all. "Ok, then who is your reason?" He asked.

"Rafe." She answered quietly, lowering her head, refusing to quite meet his eyes.

Samuel silently stared at her in shock. The name was like a slap in the face. All words seem to fail him. He opened his mouth to speak but dumbly closed it when he realized he was at a loss of what to say.

Rafe. Samuel hung his head sullenly. Of course. Why didn't he think of that? No wonder she was nosing around for information on Caleb in the village. Wherever Caleb is, Rafe was sure to be there.

Slowly, he took a deep breath and gathered his wits about him. "Oh. Then I guess you'll be interested in this article." He managed to choke out, lifting his hand numbly to hand her the paper.

Julia took the paper into her hands, gasping. "Oh my God. There he is." She breathed quietly, her eyes widening. A big smile stretched across her lips. "There he is." She repeated, ecstatically. With a broad grin, she focused on the image of the man she searched for.

* * *

Crossing her legs in what she hoped was an alluring pose, Elizabeth idly studied her brightly-colored fingernails. Her lips twitched with the hint of a smile as she watched Caleb out of the corner of her eye. Caleb stretched his arms across the back of the sofa. "I bet you're pretty pleased with yourself." He commented, almost causally, straining to keep his tone deceptively light. He flicked a piece of imaginary lint off of his shirt.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits, his casual attitude tweaking at her annoyance. "I don't know what you are talking about." She responded wryly, eyeing him with a sideway glance.

Caleb kept his gaze steady, straight ahead as Elizabeth tried to sneak quick peeks at his face. He watched as a second team of paramedics rushed an accident victim into radiology, catching a glimpse of Livvie as the door swung shut behind the paramedics.

Caleb closed his eyes, remembering the way she had looked curled up against the main hall's step. The pain tore into him like claws.

Inhaling sharply, he ran a hand through his hair, struggling against the wave of emotions threatening to engulf him. She was so present in his thoughts that he felt as if she were there with him. He could feel the softness of her skin under his palm and the silkiness of her dark hair as he ran his fingers through it. He smelled her familiar sensual scent, a mixture of roses and wildflowers.

He remembered the first time he'd kissed her. The sensations.

He could almost feel her soft skin against his, almost taste her sweetness . . . The brush of her hair against his cheek. The curve of her lips, the sweet taste of them. The warmth of her eyes. The shock of dizzy sweetness when his mouth met hers. And the way she responded . . . As if she were reaching down to the core of him, a core he'd almost forgotten. Frightened, he'd felt his defenses tear away. All his secrets, all his resistance, and all the tricks he used to keep other people at arm's length. Olivia had ripped through them all, exposing his vulnerability. Exposing his soul . . . a part of him he never wanted revealed. It's true . . . there had been plenty of women in his life but none of them had ever succeeded in penetrating his heart before. He then realized with a start that without Olivia he would always be half himself, only half alive. Her love had healed him.

Elizabeth exhaled noisily, jarring him from his memories. She folded her arms across her chest, watching him . . . obviously waiting impatiently for a reply.

Caleb shook his head, willing himself to focus. He fought back a fresh wave of fury, balling his hands into fists. Focus, he told himself. Concentrate on the task at hand . . . handling Elizabeth was a delicate matter . . . a job that required not only a clear head but lots of patience as well. He sighed, realizing the importance of remaining aloof, dispassionate. Otherwise, he won't be getting any thing out of her.

Elizabeth cleared her throat pointedly, tapping her fingers against her arms.

Caleb glanced at her, his eyes flashing in annoyance. What he would give right now to be able to-He paused, pursing his lips slightly. That wouldn't do. Calmly and delicately, he reminded himself. He took in a deep cleansing breath before continuing. "Teaming up with Andrei to destroy my wife- I didn't think you had it in you." He went on, shaking his head, his demeanor a bit condescending.

Elizabeth's smile faded. "There is a lot you don't know about me . . ." She retorted, her irritation rearing its ugly head, clawing its way to the surface. She paused, glancing up at the clock hanging from a nail on the opposite wall.

This was not the time for hysterics . . . there was time for that later, she instructed herself. Right now, vengeance was hers. Idly, she picked up a magazine from the side table to calm her fluttering hands. She drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Not that you bothered to find out." She commented, her tone becoming accusatory as she thumbed through the magazine's glossy pages.

Caleb tilted his head, "appearing" to give her accusation some thought. "Should I have cared?" He asked dryly, his mouth lifting up into a smug grin, unconsciously sliding his finger across his wedding ring.

Elizabeth bristled indignantly. Her temper flared as she watched him toy with the gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand. She inhaled noisily, rolling up the magazine in her hands. How dare he ask her such a question? What kind of question was that any way? She stared at him in disbelief, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. OF COURSE he should have cared! They were married! They exchanged vows for God's sake! Didn't that count for anything? Noooo . . . of course not because she NEVER mattered. She could see that now.

No longer "blinded" by the man she once "loved," for the first time she could see their relationship clearly for what it truly was. A sham. A ruse. He never . . . not even once . . . CARED to learn more about her than what was necessary to manipulate her own weaknesses against her. In fact, he NEVER even loved her! He USED her. Used her to hurt her son-in-law and daughter. AND not only that, but he used her as a vehicle to punish his ex-lover/first wife for her betrayal.

She could only grit her teeth. God, she should have known it was "her" the very first time she heard him say "her" name. Olivia.

Elizabeth's frown deepened, squeezing the magazine in her hands a little bit more than necessary. She was just a stop along the way . . . a toy . . . just some random accessory to be used and then disposed of without a second thought. Her grip tightened around the rolled up magazine. She hung her head slowly, her fingernails denting the magazine's glossy covers. She should have known. Despite all they have shared or might have shared, she would ALWAYS come second. Even after they were married, he couldn't get that nasty, little witch . . . that-that CHILD . . . out of his head . . . and out of his blood. And she hated Livvie for that. HATED, DESPISED, ABHORRED the girl with a passion that transcended all else.

She couldn't hate Caleb. She tried. Boy, did she try. She REALLY did . . . but she couldn't. She still cared for him. Deeply. She could never forget him . . . or stop "loving" him. At that thought, she immediately hardened. Her facial features twisted into a grimace. But she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. After all, she did have her pride . . . and ultimately he was the one who broke things off with her . . . for his stupid obsession.

She exhaled noisily, her jaw tightening as she remembered the whole sordid mess which ultimately ended with Livvie in Caleb's bed. She scowled. God, what was it about her that tied him to her forever . . . why does she hold so much power over him? How does she do that? How does she control him like that? Why? And why Livvie? Why couldn't it be HER! Not Livvie. HER. Not Livvie. Not Livvie. That stupid, manipulative little bitch.

Caleb tilted his head to the side again, eying his "ex-wife." She had fallen silent, obviously stewing. His words must have hit some nerve. He could feel the intense hatred she held for his wife radiating off of her body. Caleb studied her angry expression. Her silence was disconcerting to him. Smiling slightly, he watched as a range of emotions cross her face. Go on, he urged mentally. Remember. Remember.

Flashback – Surrender at the loft

Caleb poured himself a snifter of brandy. He returned the glass tumbler to its original place on the bar. "Olivia and I were bound to each other through the centuries, before we ever even met, each searching for the other with the same needs and desires, gaping holes that can only be filled by the other." He explained, lifting his glass and swirling its contents before looking over his shoulder at her.

Elizabeth sniffled loudly, swiping at her face. Her lips trembled as she hugged her coat around her body, consoling herself. "But if you loved her so much, why did you marry me?" She asked pitifully, swallowing.

Caleb sipped his drink. "I did it to try to forget, as she tried to forget me." He replied candidly, lowering the glass from his mouth.

Elizabeth lowered her brow, her face crumpling as tears coursed down her cheeks. "But it didn't work. I wasn't enough." She choked out, swallowing roughly.

Caleb shook his head. Turning around to face her, he placed his glass on top of the bar. "This isn't about you, Elizabeth. No one else will do, either. There's no use fighting it and I don't want to." He admitted, leaning against the bar.

Elizabeth reached out and in a desperate move, she grasped his shoulders, drawing him to her. "No, but you didn't even give me a chance. Stephen, we could've made each other so happy. We could be so happy together." She insisted, lowering her face to his shoulder. She clung to him like a starfish to a barnacle.

Caleb pried Elizabeth's hands off of his shoulders. Placing his hands against her shoulders, he gently pushed her back. "It's over, Elizabeth."

End of flashback

The utter finality of his last words rung loudly in her head then as it did now.

Elizabeth scowled darkly. He threw all that they had and all they could have shared because of her. That stupid little bitch, Livvie.

Second Flashback (earlier in Seduction)

The dim light from the solitary bulb hanging directly overhead created an eerie glow around the room, reflecting off of the faces of the jail's lone occupant and his two visitors.

Elizabeth held her head up high, haughtily posed with her hands over her hips, glaring out into the jail cell. Caleb stood locked up behind the heavy bars, his hands entwined with the hands of a petite brunette. Lifting one hand, Caleb reached up between the spaces of the bars and lovingly stroked his wife's hair back as she faced Elizabeth.

Livvie tilted her head back, meeting her husband's gaze. His fingertips brushed the dark hair from her neck, his eyes burning into hers. Mesmerized, she could only stare up at him, her brown eyes wide and large, reminding Elizabeth of a small child looking to an adult for guidance. Elizabeth sneered at the sight, disgusted beyond belief.

Caleb nodded softly, encouragingly. Returning her gaze to Elizabeth's sneering face, Livvie swallowed, moistening her lips nervously. Her voice grew stronger with each additional word, finding the strength to continue on in Caleb's touch. "The truth is you've never been able to please any man . . . let alone Caleb." She clutched at Caleb's hands, clasping them tightly, her fingers interlacing with his. "I am the one who gives Caleb what he needs. I am the only one who can satisfy him. You could never come close."

Caleb pressed his lips to Livvie's temple, feeling her hair against his lips as he spoke. "That's right, sweetheart." He rested his cheek against the top of her head, still caressing her hair. "Because what kind of love do we have?" He coaxed as she turned her head, her gaze locking onto his, his voice as caressing as the fingertips that touched her throat.

"The only kind that lasts." Livvie stared into his eyes, reciting (apparently) from memory, responding to Caleb's prompt. Her voice softened, becoming almost dreamlike.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yet, he married me. It must be so exhausting being you . . . the denial must be heart-wrenching." She snarled, folding her arms across her chest. Her voice seemed to break the spell.

Livvie's eyes widened, the dreaminess fading away. Caleb's grip tightened on her shoulder, reminding Livvie of what needed to be done.

Livvie bit her lip, hiding her insecurities behind a smug smile. "Really? Who did he leave with, Elizabeth? Who does he make love to every night? Me. Not you."

End of flashback

Elizabeth's eyes blazed. Her cheeks burned at the memory. She only prayed that the little bitch would get what was coming to her and die. She slapped the magazine down against the table. "I was your wife . . . And you treated me no better than the gum underneath your shoe." She grumbled petulantly.

Caleb shrugged, crossing his legs. "Not in this reality." He answered with an indifferent sniff, running his finger over his wedding band again.

Elizabeth's eyes flared. "Changing reality DOESN'T magically erase the way YOU treated me. Whether in this reality or not, it DID happen!" She snarled hotly, her eyes dancing back and forth, searching his blue eyes for any clue . . . any sign to what he was thinking. Nothing. Not even a flicker. As usual, his face remained expressionless.

For a moment, Caleb said nothing. He simply studied her. Despite her impeccable clothing, a Christian Dior suit, she seemed quite disheveled. Her blond hair fell in stringy waves about her heavily made-up face. Pursing her cherry red lips, her chest rose and fell rapidly, her cheeks rosy with color. Her long, red nails were flawed and chipped and her dull eyes danced back and forth anxiously.

Finally, he spoke, looking up into her eyes. "You're right." He paused, looking away almost bashfully. I didn't deserve you then or now." He conceded quietly, his voice softening.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Stunned, she looked around the room wildly as if expecting someone from the cast and crew of the MTV show PUNKED to leap out from behind one of the chairs and sofas and yell "You have been punked." When nothing of that sort happened, her eyes narrowed. "Now?" She breathed, a note of hope in her voice, her eyes trained upon her ex-husband.

With an air of caution, she slowly lifted her hand, touching his face lightly. When he didn't pull away, Elizabeth was privately pleased. He met her eyes evenly, almost compassionately. Her pulse quickened as her skin hummed from excitement.

Caleb lowered his eyes, looking away for a minute before speaking. He swallowed roughly. "You are a special woman, Elizabeth." He acknowledged with a slight smile. He hung his head solemnly. "I-I just wanted Olivia so much . . . so bad-I was blinded by my need for her . . . that I didn't see her for who she really is." He lifted his head, meeting her gaze again. "So much that I never really looked at you. I couldn't recognize what I had lost until now."

Elizabeth stared blankly at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like a dream come true! Finally! Elizabeth's entire face lit up. A smile crept across her face, cheek to cheek. "Oh! I knew it! I knew it!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him and casting aside all her nagging doubts and that annoying little voice in her head that screamed at her "Danger! Danger!"

She hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe her luck. Her plan actually worked. It worked. Caleb loved her. He wanted her. Ok, so a few seconds ago she was ready to acknowledge that Caleb never loved her . . . but now . . . it was different. Different! Because he never gave them a chance before . . . but this time . . . this time they could make it work! She was sure of it! Her mind whirled, already making plans for the two of them . . . plans that included a second stab at marriage and romantic getaway to a tropical island.

Caleb drew in a deep breath, slowly disentangling himself from Elizabeth's tight embrace. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Olivia-"

Elizabeth reached out and seized his hands, bringing them to her lips. "Livvie." She corrected, her eyes lighting up. She wondered whether boarding schools accept children under the age of two.

Caleb nodded, resisting the urge to cringe as he spoke the nickname. "I loved Livvie-" He repeated sadly, "We were supposed to be together for eternity. But she betrayed me. And I'll never let that happen again." He drew his mouth into a tight line, pausing to look up at her. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek. "But you—you would never betray me, would you?"

Elizabeth leaned forward close to him, reaching out hesitantly to rest her own hand over his at her cheek. "No, never. Never ever." She swore, his touch sending a little chill down her spine. "Livvie- she's a child . . . she doesn't understand you the way I do." She squeezed his hands. "She's so easily manipulated. She's only a liability to you." She smirked, waving one hand in the air for emphasis. "I mean look how easy it was for us to convince her she'll lose you if you knew about Andrei's plan . . . or for Alison to plant those little items in the villa so she'll think you betrayed her?" She continued on, excitedly.

So excitedly, that she didn't notice the dark flicker in his eyes. He lowered his head to cover up the look. "It didn't matter that she didn't know she a part of Andrei's plan until quite recently . . . but she believed us nonetheless." A giggle escaped from Elizabeth's lips. She tugged at Caleb's hands playfully, trying to get him to look at her. "Don't you see? She's like a puppy." She trailed off with a smug smile. "Easy to lead, to guide. You should know that more than anyone, the way she follows you around . . . but she'll trust any one else before she trusts you. And you deserve so much better than that." She finished with a smirk.

Caleb bit his lip, his jaw tightening. "You?"

Elizabeth laughed again. "Yes, me!" She gazed beseechingly at him. "Listen, we can forget all the past . . . and just concentrate on us. Ok? Just us. Forget about Livvie, your children, Alison- we're the only ones that matter. Just you and me? We'll take the jet and live in paradise?" She stared at him hopefully, pleadingly.

Caleb swallowed as she brought his hands to her lips. "So Olivia never knew?" He pulled his hand away roughly.

She smiled, bubbling from happiness. "No. God no. You should have seen the look on her face when Ryan let that little piece of information slip. She was devastated. I could only imagine the guilt-" She smiled, remembering the pained expression across her rival's face.

She started to smile when she saw his expression fall, darken. Caleb lifted his head, his eyes glowing fiery red. The look in his eyes had her mouth drying up. The sensuousness there twisting and freezing, becoming cruel and bitterly hard.

Elizabeth growled, realizing what happened. She snapped and began raining blows against his chest. "Wait- you bastard! Your tricked me! I can't believe-" She rose to leave.

Caleb caught her wrists, his expression darkening, and yanked her down to the sofa. "Oh, no. No. We're not done. Not yet. Not by a long shot. You came close to costing me the most important thing in my life -- Olivia. You see, I love her more than I love my life. For that you're going to pay. I'm going to make you pay." He declared, his voice hardening.

Elizabeth's face flushed with fury. "She deserved it! She ruined my life!" Her sulky jerk back irritated him enough to tighten his grip and curl his fingers around her other arm.

Caleb's eyes narrowed, darkening until they burned like fire. "You are going to tell me everything that I want to know."

Elizabeth's eyes blazed. "Like hell I will." She exclaimed. "You are never going to change, are you?" She didn't even wait for an answer to continue on. "You just are going to keep using people, including Livvie, till the sun's last dying ray, aren't you?" She demanded, her face crinkling in rage.

Caleb clenched his jaw, feeling himself fill with a blind rage. "You don't know anything about her, and you sure as hell don't know anything about me." He snapped, releasing her arms and balling his hands into fists.

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, yeah? What I know is that she betrayed you. She betrayed you, Caleb. She looked you right in the eye and she lied. LIED." She emphasized, her hands fluttering animatedly around her.

Caleb glowered at her, the depth of Livvie's deception hitting him all over again. He could feel the muscles clench in his jaw.

Elizabeth jabbed a red pointed nail into his chest. "She has been lying to you for years. And I know that's something you will never be able to let go—never." She promised with an evil glint in her eyes. "And sooner or later or later, you will destroy her just like everything else you touch because as cruel as you are to your enemies . . . the pain you inflict on the people who love you . . . it's a fate worse than death. You can be viciously cruel to your enemies but you are deadly to the very people you claim to love . . . especially when you think they have wronged you some how. So go on. Go ahead. Play house with that little puppy of yours, you are more than welcomed to it. Hope you have fun as long as that lasts . . . because it won't. Because eternity is a very long time to be with one person so we'll see. We'll see how long that lasts."

Preview for next chapter and Chapter 23:

Chapter 22

Clara gasped, her hand flying to her throat. "Where's my son? Where's Andrei?"

The maid lowered her head meekly. "I am sorry, madam. But no one has seen him since Mistress Olivia's arrival." She whispered with a furtive glace at Maria who nodded encouragingly.

Roderick furrowed his brow. "And Caleb?"

The maid whimpered at his sinister tone. "Master Caleb came for his wife, sir. He-he left- the young mistress was injured." She hesitated for a brief moment. "With the slayers in tow."

Clara swooned, collapsing in a chair as a gaggle of maids flurried around her, bringing her smelling salts and fanning her with handkerchiefs.

Roderick clenched his fists. "Find Andrei! I don't care how, just do it! Don't leave any stone unturned until you find him!"

* * *

Karen paused, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am sorry, Rafe. But her heart stopped." 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

A lot sooner than you expected, huh? warning, LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgg chapter.

Good news first. By the end of this chapter, I have resolved my all Rali chapter issue. NEXT chapter will feature the fluffy gooniess we ALL love (uh, just a question, is goons a good term or bad term for Rali lovers?). See as this chapter ends, Rafe has stormed off, disllusioned. Of course he will go some where to mediate and there for . . . all Rali chapter . . . all new flashbacks that I will create! Doing a little dance. LOL. I am glad that I managed to rearrange a few scenes here to make that possible.

Oh and Rali fans, please don't hate Jack after reading this- he's under Madison's spell. He doesn't know what he is saying. Though, he does deserve a smack in the head for being so mean to my Rafie.

Now small warning, this chapter's beginning my be a tad dull but necessary . . . it explains Kevin and Eve's chocking actions later on.

The ending not much Alison . . . except for the flashbacks you GOT to read.

YES, you DO find out what happened that night . . . all courtesy of Alison's coma. I hope you don't think Alison went a little out there with what she eventually did . . . I'll just explain it . . . she was traumatized and stressed. There. That's my explanation and I am sticking to it! LOL. Alison and Livvie's actions are the MUST READ in this chapter. LOL.

Now in the Caleb and Livvie's flashbacks, I know, I know Caleb is a tad too . . . softy there . .. but I didn't know how else to write that consdering the circumstances they were in.

And note to Gracie, I am warning you far in advance . . . there won't be any love for Julia. Trust me, buckets are going to needed. Really, can you hate your own characters? LOL. oh and p.s. when are we going to get a new chapter from you? Teee hee.

Please review guys! I really want to know what you think and where you think this story should end up! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Eve stepped out of the O.R., reluctantly leaving Alison behind in the capable hands of skilled surgeons. She sighed, recalling Alison's earlier tearful outburst in the ER. She wished there was some thing she could do to help the young woman . . . but she did have an entire hospital to run and other patients to see. And medically speaking, she really had nothing but prayer to offer the injured girl. Her life was in Karen's hands now. 

Strolling past Radiology, she spotted Kevin standing by the window, his face twisted in grief. A wave of compassion swept over her. How awful. And although Livvie's injuries weren't as extensive as Alison's, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kevin and his family.

Eve shook her head, smiling sadly. Such a pity. So young . . . both girls had their whole lives in front of them . . . they were only young mothers themselves.

She paused quietly, outside the door leading to the hall of the ER, glancing in where she spotted Lucy and Ian comforting a heartbroken Rafe . . . and a vengeful-looking Elizabeth berating Caleb.

She glanced back at the OR. My how times change, Eve mused to herself, remembering the early days not so long when the tight twosome was a tight foursome with Jamal and Jack, respectively. But that was before . . . before Rafe . . . before Caleb.

At that thought, a frown creased her brow. It really was strange. Everything seemed to change so fast.

One day, Eve was preparing for Alison's wedding to Jamal and the next . . . she was helping, of all people, Lucy coordinate a baby shower for Alison's child with Rafe. Now that she thought of it . . . it was strange on how quickly Lucy seemed to take to Rafe and his rapidly expanding family with Alison.

As for Livvie, a day after her relationship to Jack crumbled, she ran off to Europe with a rock star and months later returned home alone and pregnant. A few weeks later, her paramour made another appearance in town just long enough to romance Livvie back into his bed before whisking the lovestruck girl away again. Since then, the two have returned and settled down in a loft near the waterfront with their three children.

Meanwhile, Alison, after jilting Jamal at the altar, started up her own gym with her new husband, Rafe. And as her family rapidly grew with three beautiful, happy and well-adjusted children, Jamal on the other hand, had continued to move from one pointless relationship to another.

And as Rafe and Alison bonded, it only seemed to bring Ian and Lucy closer together. Strange but true. She didn't know how or why but Ian and Rafe seemed to share a past history or something. It was the only logical explanation she could think of. Why else would Ian become so friendly with Rafe?

Speaking of past history, it didn't escape her notice that while Alison and Livvie remained to be best of friends . . . their husbands were less than amicable towards each other. She didn't have a inkling to what was going on between the two of them but she didn't have to be a brain surgeon to recognize the waves of animosity emanating from their bodies whenever they shared/inabitated the same space.

Eve frowned. Things were so different now. Five years ago, she and Ian had just gotten married and created a new home with their new born son. And now . . . she was lucky to catch two minutes worth of conversation with him and their impending divorce loomed in the very near future. Simply put, he had found someone else . . . Lucy. Of all people, Lucy.

The irony of all things . . .

Of course, Kevin didn't take it too kindly when he discovered Ian had seduced another one of his wives. But under the circumstances, who would?

Returning her gaze to the ER's sitting room she watched as Caleb snatched Elizabeth's wrist mid-gesture in an obvious attempt to stop her incessant poking. Now that she thought about it, Kevin didn't take too kindly to Caleb either . . . and he's his son-in-law.

Ian didn't seem to have much respect for the rock star either. And that's funny, considering the frequent stops he makes to Caleb's loft a week.

She still didn't understand what it was about Caleb that made all the men react so violently towards him . . . Rafe, Ian, Kevin, Jack, Jamal, Frank have all lunged at him some point of time or another. Perhaps, it was because of the way he seemed to have with the women of Port Charles . . . but that's understandable. What rock star didn't have his fair share of admirers?

Livvie surely adored him but she's his wife. And Alison always had been particularly friendly with the man despite her husband's obvious resentment of the friendship . . . but nonetheless that "relationship" remained platonic and perfectly innocent. But still Eve didn't see a reason why Rafe had to be so hostile towards the singer.

And Kevin . . . Caleb was his son-in-law . . . family . . . why was he resisting this marriage so much? Well, obviously, it could be because like most fathers he thought his daughter deserved better . . . but could be better? Jack?

Jack ran a bar for Christ's sake . . . and his police record was as long as an eye can see.

As Caleb's wife, Livvie had it all . . . his mass fortune in particular . . . all that money at her disposal. He was worth at least a few million dollars. A rock star's wife? What life could be better? Livvie had it all . . . and from what she has seen . . . Livvie had nothing to complain about.

She has seen . . . they ALL have seen Livvie's designer clothes, the expensive jewelry, the fancy car, the spacious villa, the three adorable children . . . and not a mark on her. And Caleb did really seem to adore her and he doted on her faithfully . . . and that was a word that should be emphasized. Faithfully. That's something her own husband seemed to have trouble grasping.

What else could Kevin possibly want for his daughter? She could see Livvie had the best . . . of everything. But most important of all, she had someone who truly loved her unconditionally. Now isn't that what every father wants for his daughter? Someone who would love his daughter unconditionally . . . who would protect her no matter what the cost? And in the unlikely event of a divorce, there was always alimony, equal division of the marital assets . . . and child support. Raising a child was no easy task . . . and expensive too . . . but imagine the money three small children could incur.

She only wished that her own daughter would have the same luck in the male department in the future. But then again, there was some thing about Caleb that she couldn't out her finger on . . . some thing that nagged at her . . . some feeling that sent chills rippling down her spine . . . Familiarity? No. No. Eve shook her head, frowning. That couldn't be it. The first time she had ever laid eyes on the singer was at Alison's ill-fated wedding to Jamal. SO what could it be?

And again, every thing pointed to the male animosity toward the dinger . . . But it still didn't make any sense.

Jack's hatred . . . understandable, he loved Livvie but Livvie found her happiness somewhere else with someone else and that person was Caleb. So . . . yes . . . that was understandable.

But Ian? What reason did he have?

Of course, Lucy was Livvie's "mother" . . . she did adopt the girl after all and Ian was dating her . . . but for some strange reason Lucy openly supported Caleb and Livvie's marriage . . . but then again Lucy and Livvie's relationship did seemed to have taken a sudden nosedive the second Livvie returned home pregnant with Caleb's child. So that couldn't be it either.

So why did everyone hate Caleb so much? Especially Ian!

Eve watched as Lucy wrapped her arms protectively around her cousin, rocking him softly back and forth.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Rafe . . . Rafe . . . he didn't seem too popular with Jack and Jamal either . . . and especially with Elizabeth.

Not surprising, she hated Rafe. Probably because he wasn't a billionaire' son.

She turned away from the door. Elizabeth probably just had hoped Alison would have married rich and ensured her own rich lifestyle.

Unfortunately for her, but Rafe and Alison seemed to have made a good life for themselves and their children. Their gym was thriving and expanding as well as Alison's small bakery. And their three children were dolls. Absolute dolls.

And the two certainly shared the telltale glow of love . . . they really did look like the picture perfect family. A white picket fence around a comfortable sized home and three blond children playing in the front yard. The very picture of normalness. You really could tell how much they loved each other just by the way they looked each other.

That's definitely some thing missing from her own relationship with her husband. She thought bitterly.

She sighed. It really seemed like no matter what she did, she could never find the happiness she so desperately sought. Every man she has ever found happiness with, Lucy seemed to be always there . . . waiting . . . scheming . . . to destroy every thing she has worked so hard for. First there was Scott, Kevin, and now Ian.

What was this? Did Lucy just have some sort of voodoo over men that made them fall head over heels in love with her?

She thought she had a perfect marriage. She thought that Ian loved her. She thought they would be together forever. But she was wrong. Boy was she wrong.

Eve grimaced. Every time she managed to find some sort of happiness, there was Lucy to ruin it all for her.

What was a woman to do? How could she fight it? Her children deserved a stable household. A stable nuclear family. But as long as Lucy was in the picture that would never happen.

She quietly exited the hall and made a sharp right around the corner into radiology.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head. No, it wasn't time for daydreaming or for thinking of her situation with the man she still loved.

She had patients to see and doctors and nurses to supervise. Giving a head a little shake, she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

Now for her rounds . . . she looked down to the clipboard in her hand . . . the one she almost forgotten she had. She glanced up at the sign over the door. Might as well start with the room closest to her. She moved inside of radiology.

Stepping up to the reception area, she found the nurse conferring with the doctor. The nurse's face was flushed as she wildly flailed her arms in the air, pointing to her throat. The doctor in attendance looked visibly distraught, distressed, almost disturbed as he made rapid notes across the patient's file. Eve tilted her head, reading the patient's name out of the corner of her eye. Olivia "Livvie" Locke Morley.

Eve frowned. That was strange . . .

By now, Livvie should have been removed from the room and taken back to Emergency for additional tests.

She wondered what the problem was . . . there shouldn't be a hold up . . . after all she only asked for a simple CT-scan. Furrowing her brow in surprise, she cleared her throat.

The nurse and doctor jumped.

Eve laughed nervously. "Is something wrong?" She asked, a knot growing in the pit of her stomach.

The nurse and doctor shared furtive glances as Eve took the thin file from their hands. Running her thumb down the list. She furrowed her brow in surprise. "That's not right-" She lifted her gaze. "Did you just run these blood tests?"

The nurse and doctor nodded. "Yes, ma'am. They just arrived."

Eve but her lip, glancing once more at the results. "No, this can't be right . . . she couldn't have lost so much blood from a head wound- did you ask the lab to run the results again? Have you checked for a history of anemia?"

The doctor sighed. "Every thing has been verified, Eve. Obviously, just by glancing at the numbers, I would recommend Mrs. Morley receive a blood transfusion."

Eve shook her head. "But how-"

The nurse shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Actually, I may have an idea."

"Well? What is it?"

The nurse fidgeted nervously as she led Eve to where Livvie laid. "Follow me. I think there is something you should see." Reaching over, she drew the blanket down to the collarbone, revealing the two angry punctures against Livvie's pale throat.

Eve gasped, stumbling backwards. All the memories from her past hit her with the force of a ten ton truck.

Flashback

Kevin grasped the bars. "Livvie—Livvie, you can't do this." He pleaded, grasping the bars.

Jack nodded, pressing his hand against his forehead. "This isn't you!"

Livvie shook her head, her eyes flashing as her lips curved into a smile. "Wrong! For the first time I am making my own decisions. This is MY choice." She emphasized, pointing to herself.

Eve shrieked and flailed against Ian's arms.

Kevin shook his head. "Only because he wants you to believe that."

"No, not this time, Dad," Livvie insisted as Caleb returned to her side. "I pledged my life to him willingly."

Caleb slipped his arms around Livvie possessively. "And baby makes three." He added with a smirk.

"It's the way it's supposed to be," Livvie assured her father. "Now we're a real family." She turned her head to look up at Caleb, smiling.

Eve shrieked, crying.

"This can't be happening," Kevin laments.

"Not only is it happening. It's about to get better," Caleb adds triumphantly, unbuttoning and removing his jacket with help from his wife as she slipped the jacket off his shoulders. "You see, right before your eyes, as our grand finale, you're about to see proof of eternal devotion," He murmurs, untying the scarf wrapped around Livvie's throat, "proof that Olivia has given herself to me, heart and soul, proof by the look in her eyes of eternal bliss as I make love to my beautiful wife." He smiles at his audience as he gently removes Livvie's coat.

Sounds of disgust and repulsion fills the air.

"You're sick," Kevin hisses.

Jack gritted his teeth. "No."

Eve sobbed, sagging against Ian's grip. "Danny, it's ok, honey."

Kevin calls through the bars. "Livvie -- Livvie, listen to me. Livvie!"

Caleb took Livvie by the hand and led her over to the bed of pillows. "Everything I've ever wanted. The dream that I have been dreaming for centuries," Caleb whispers to Livvie as he slid the wedding ring on her finger.

Jack grabbed the bars. "Livvie, no, don't do this!"

Kevin calls out one last time. "Livvie!"

"Here it is," Caleb glances at his audience and lovingly strokes Livvie's face. "I have my family. And seeing us bursting with happiness, flush with the joy of victory, is the last thing you'll ever see before you die, all of you."

"My love," Livvie murmurs as they share a kiss. Holding on to each other, they lowered themselves down upon the cushions, Livvie straddling Caleb as he lies blissfully beneath her.

Second flashback

Eve gripped the steering wheel of the out-of-control car, her knuckles a deathly white. Brakes screeched. Tires wailed against the roadway but her car raced forward, unchecked, like an airplane plummeting to the earth. The guardrail seemed to race toward her. Eve instinctively threw her hands up to protect her face as the car careened over the edge of the hill. Glass splintered, raining around her like a shower of stars. Her body pitched forward, straining against the seat belt as everything went black.

Third flashback

A wrought-iron gate materialized out of the darkness in front of her. It opened creakily as she approached, as if she were being invited to enter. The door glided shut behind her with a loud clang. Eve stumbled against something white and smooth marker. A gravestone.

Kneeling, she brushed aside the leaves covering the inscription. With her heart in her throat, she read the deceased's name.

Evelyn Lambert Thornhart

End of Flashback

Eve gasped, her hand flying to her throat as she stepped back. The nurse and doctor watched her warily.

"Dr. Lambert?" The nurse asked, hesitantly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She took a few steps backward. "No, no. It can't be. It can't be."

The doctor knitted his eyebrows in concern. "Eve?"

Eve shook her head and turned on her heel to run out of the room.

* * *

Kevin placed both his hands against the window, each hand pressed over the frame, bracing himself against the sight before him. He stared blankly, unblinkingly, at his daughter, her small frame curled up against the stretcher. Dropping his head, he swiped a hand across his sweaty brow. Raising his fingers to touch the cool glass, his hand formed a fist, banging against the window. With a groan, his head fell forward, hitting the glass squarely in the forehead. With a long sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the way she looked when Caleb first carried her in.

He shook himself, a vain attempt to drive the memory away. But no matter how hard he tried, He couldn't shake the image of how she'd looked, bruised and beaten.

Looking away, he swallowed roughly. He still couldn't believe the events of the last few hours.

Never did he imagine something like this could ever happen to his daughter . . . again, that is. Kevin bit his lip, thinking. Wasn't once enough? Hasn't God punished his family enough? If not . . . Kevin was beginning to think that Lucy's universe was playing a cruel joke on them. A very cruel joke. No town could withstand so much pain.

Swallowing again, he drew in a steady breath and forced himself to look at his daughter. He studied her pale face.

Her eyes were closed. Her hands laid limply by her side. Her dark hair fanned across the pillow.

A worn old hospital blanket covered her, pulled up to her neck, perhaps a misguided effort by the doctor to conceal the oozing puncture wounds there. So still. So quiet. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed she was only sleeping. But she wasn't.

Kevin laid his palm against the window pane once more.

Upon closer inspection, even a small infant could recognize the telltale signs of abuse, the shadow of bruises across her face discernible even from the window.

Even more alarming was the sight of the red oozing punctures at the side of her neck. And Kevin was way too familiar with this brand of "violence" than he really cared to admit. But there it was. Bite marks.

And unfortunately, over his lifetime this has become a way too common sight in this day and time.

To his extreme disgust, as well to his family and friends, the unholy act has become almost like a courtship ritual to his daughter.

Kevin's gaze slid away from the Livvie's throat with its two reddened puncture wounds. He'd seen marks like that so often before-how could they still have the power to disturb him? But they did; they sickened him and set a slow burning in his gut. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, his hands falling away to lay by his side.

But this time . . . it was different. He swallowed again, reopening his eyes. The way he had bitten her was different. That son of bitch sunk his grotesque fangs into her neck and attempted to drain her body of every ounce of blood.

His hands at his side curled up into fists. He tried to kill her. And for what? What? Revenge?

Kevin clenched his jaw tightly as he contemplated his daughter's situation.

Revenge. It was all for revenge. Revenge against his damn son-in-law. After all, what better way to get to Caleb than through the woman he loves?

Kevin was pretty sure Caleb's marriage to his daughter was no secret in the circles of hell . . . after all, that place is like Caleb's home away from home . . . sort of. He swallowed roughly, his face crumpling.

He just wanted his daughter to be safe but he knew she would never be . . . not as long as Caleb was a part of her life. But then again, somehow deep in his heart, he also recognized the implications of such a life . . . he recognized that Livvie would never be happy without Caleb in her life. Yet, mentally, he still refused to believe it.

He couldn't. Because if he did . . . it was as if admitting that one day he eventually would have to let her go . . . completely. Right now, as things were, Livvie still clung to him . . . she needed him. He comforted her and helped her through all the ups and downs of her rocky relationship with Caleb.

He was still her rock. He was still the person she turned to when she made a mistake. . . when she was sad . . . and when she was in pain . . . which these days was almost every day.

Truthfully to be kind, Kevin had to admit Caleb did make his daughter unbelievably happy . . . but at the same time Caleb was the one person who is capable and has caused her the most pain . . . and still can. And Kevin couldn't help but feel his daughter was better off without the vampire.

Though, he had to admit that it would be no easy task to separate the two. The fact alone that Caleb and Livvie shared children . . . complicates things to say in the least. Kevin was . . . pretty much certain that Caleb would never willingly or voluntarily let Livvie go but Kevin definitely knew for a fact that Caleb would never ever consent to relinquish custody of his children to anyone . . . not even to Livvie. There was no way in hell that would happen. Caleb was fiercely protective of not only Livvie but of their children.

Of course that fact didn't seem to help with Andrei. He was and always will be the exception to the rule. No matter what Caleb did, he couldn't seem to stop Andrei from bouncing in and out of their lives. And Kevin didn't think Caleb would ever be.

Andrei will always find a way in … Kevin was sure of it. And now because of the intense hatred Caleb and Andrei shared for each other, his daughter was in pain. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Raising his head, he watched as Eve entered the room. She spoke to the nurse and doctor, motioning to Livvie. In response, the nurse brought Eve over to the stretcher.

Kevin watched curiously as the nurse lowered the blanket from Livvie's throat to reveal the puncture marks.

All the color seemed to drain from Eve face as she stared at the marks for a lengthy period of time. Kevin narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. Did he see what he thought he saw . . . recognition? Suddenly, Eve turned on her heel and raced out of the door, ignoring the nurse's and doctor's calls.

* * *

Eve raced down the hall and through a door. She closed the door to her office, pressing her back against the door, her chest heaving with emotion. She moved around to the side of her desk. Her hand shook as she lifted the phone off its base. She listened to the dial tone for a minute before reaching down to dial the all too familiar number.

911.

"Yes. This is Dr. Eve Lambert, chief resident of General Hospital. I'll like to report a sexual assault and a physical assault. Yes, victims' names are Olivia "Livvie" Locke and Alison Barrington. Yes. Ms. Barrington was physically assaulted and may have been possibly raped . . . we are still awaiting test results. I can confirm Ms. Locke has been sexually assaulted by her . . . husband, Caleb Morley." Glancing skyward, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, the rock star. Yes, I believe he was behind BOTH crimes. Motive?" She searched her mind for a valid excuse. "Um-" She paused, her eye catching the headline of the latest edition of the NY Times" Rock star murdered Mistress's Husband? She smiled triumphantly. "I believe Ms. Locke tried to leave her husband . . . yes, he snapped and attacked her and poor Alison just got in the way. Hmm-hmm. Yes, believe me, I'll have proof. Thank you."

Eve hung up the phone. "Oh, there will be proof . . . especially in Livvie." She murmured, remembering the day two nights ago when Caleb appeared at the breakfast table, right before he was arrested. After the devastating effects of the earthquake, both physically and emotionally, she didn't doubt the vampire would waste any time in reuniting with his bride.

She sighed wearily . . . probably every one in Port Charles had the same idea with their own love ones. She knew she did . . . but unfortunately the love of her life was with his new sex toy, Lucy.

But now it seems that there were things happening that she wasn't aware of. And now that she knew what was going on, she could do some thing about it. But first things first. She had to protect her family and the people she loved . . . beginning with Kevin . . . because men like Caleb were the most dangerous of all . . . and he was not only a threat to Livvie but to the town and all its families in all.

* * *

Ryan toured the waiting room of the emergency, wandering to room to room, making frequent stops to observe the chaos Andrei had left behind in his wake. For what it was worth, he had to give Andrei credit, he sure knew how to destroy lives . . . and families.

Walking past the nurses' station, he spotted Lucy and Ian comforting a distraught Rafe outside of the O.R. Unfortunately, Ryan could only catch a few bit and pieces of their conversation.

Lucy squeezed Rafe's arm soothingly. "She'll be all right, you'll see." She reassured him.

Rafe lowered his head despondently. "She needed me and I wasn't there. I didn't protect her—Lucy, I failed her. I failed the woman I love." His voice broke as his eyes filled with fresh tears.

Ryan smiled viciously. Aha, the beauty of heartache. Was there anything more delicious than the delightful sensation of victory?

The slayer's dream of a normal life with his beautiful wife and children was falling apart at the seams . . . just collapsing around them.

After a few more minutes of warm assurances, Lucy withdrew from her cousin's embrace and began talking animatedly, waving her arms wildly as she spoke.

Ryan silently laughed to himself. Lucy was amusing, he'd give her that but just wait. Just wait. Her life will never be the same again, she was in for the shock of her life.

He could just imagine her reaction to Ian's indiscretion with the voluptuous Eve.

Oh, but he couldn't forget his future plans for the lovely slayer and her family.

Smirking, he strode away quietly. Lucy had no idea . . . absolutely no idea whatsoever . . . to what her sweet "innocent" little Serena was up to . . . and worse yet . . . how she was behaving with the other members of the opposite sex. Poor little misguided Serena . . . she'll do anything to reunite her parents and that is exactly what he was counting on.

Ryan paused long enough to look over his shoulder one last time at the two slayers. Poor Lucy . . . soon not only will she be torn between her love for Kevin and Ian . . . but she'll also have to deal with her daughter's mishaps.

Oh, but let's not forget Ian, Ryan reminded himself. Oh, the poor tortured white knight had finally given into his urges and fed . . . from his ex-wife no less. Oh, what a bind. What a bind. What a bind he has gotten himself into. Just wait until Lucy finds out. Not only did he stray but he perpuated his curse and horror onto an innocent person. And on top of that, he has to worry about losing Lucy to Kevin. Oh, well . . . He only brought this on to himself.

Chuckling, he shrugged and continued on his way to the next part of the tour. As he approached the hall, he bypassed the main sitting area where the din of angry voices met his ear.

Ah, music to his ears, Ryan thought enthusiastically rubbing his hands together in delight. Glancing up, he read the sign hanging from the ceiling. Radiology. Hmmm . . . perhaps he could take a little break. Quietly, he slipped unnoticed into a chair seated close to the "mismatched pair" arguing.

His very own brother-in-law and his "ex-wife" . . . now there was couple who should have never been together in the first place. Of course, technically, Ryan didn't know all the sordid history between the two . . . but what he did know was that that this was one coupling that had no shot . . . not even in the dark.

Still, he had to wonder what his sister saw in the man that warranted such sacrifices on her part. Yeah, on the one hand, he did sorta understand Caleb's appeal . . . to a point. Sure, the vampire was handsome, charming, mesmerizing . . . seductive. But on the other hand, Caleb was also arrogant, cocky, manipulative, and deadly. Boy with those characteristics one would have to wonder—

His sister sure knew how to pick them, he thought darkly as he chuckled to himself. But then again, his sister certainly was no prize either. Impulsive, irrational, strong-willed. He didn't know who he pitied more in the marriage . . . Caleb or Livvie.

Though he had to admit that as this point in time, his sister's increasing insecurities were certainly helping him out. Not only were they destroying her own marriage but they were also driving Kevin and Jack into a tizzy which in turn affects Lucy who affects everyone else.

Because of this, he was confident that soon, he'll have Natalia back in his arms again. And all would be right in the world. All he had to do was wait for the right moment. And from the state Livvie had come to him in earlier . . . it wasn't far off. He knew it would be soon. Livvie will run. He was sure of it. Surer of that then of anything else. Once her secret was out, Caleb will drop her faster than you can say divorce. And when she does, he'll be there to comfort her . . . and then . . . and then . . . well, you'll see.

Elizabeth's squeal suddenly brought Ryan back to the present. Ugh. Elizabeth, one word is all that it took to accurately portray her---shrewd. It still boggles his mind to this day that someone as sweet and loving as Alison could come out of that. But truthfully, Elizabeth had her moments. In fact, she was darn perfect . . . helping him cook up Livvie's insecurities.

With a small laugh, Ryan ambled past the pair and slipped unnoticed to the hall of Radiology. Ah, Kevin. Daddy Dearest. He'll get what is coming to him too. Ryan will see to that . . . starting with his precious little girl, Livvie.

Ok, so he did feel sort bad on using Livvie's weakness against her. But it's for a good cause, he reassured himself. For Natalia. He would do anything for her.

He was 100 positive Caleb could get him Natalia. After all, Caleb was the king of all vampires, wasn't he? If anyone could get him his love back, it was Caleb.

With all his power and connections, how could Caleb fail? It didn't seem possible . . . especially with the incentive Ryan was going to give him.

But to his great surprise, Ryan felt a fleeting stab of pity for Livvie. It was, however, eclipsed almost immediately by the satisfaction of victory.

Ok, so Ryan wasn't exactly proud about what he was going to do to his sister . . . his twin no less . . . but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Besides, it was not like they were close or anything . . . they barely even knew each other . . . separated during the experiments . . . well . . .

Ryan smiled, that's not exactly true . . . he knew enough about her to give her hell and terrorize her.

But as he said before, if it got him Natalia back . . . it was worth it.

Ryan stepped into Radiology, spotting Kevin standing by the window. And here . . . another reason to hurt Livvie . . . to punish his good for nothing father with what he love the most . . . his children . . . as in plural . . . as in not only Livvie but Serena, Christina, Zack, and Brianna too.

But for now, as the present provided him with such a good opportunity, he'll start with Livvie . . . after all . . . Serena was already well taken care of.

Kevin seemed to pick up on Ryan's presence rather quickly. He furrowed his brow, turning to glance at the man standing in the doorway. "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter." He said crossly, stepping back from the window. His hands fell limply to his side.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, moving into the center of the room. "You said the same to Caleb, I presume? And how did that end up, may I ask?"

Kevin bristled indignantly. "Don't underestimate what a father would do for his daughter." He warned.

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I won't." He smirked. "But I'll let you in on a little secret." He added, ending his head close to Kevin's.

Kevin looked at him curiously. "Livvie and I. . . we'll never be more than friends." He revealed, adding then, "And not because of Caleb either."

Kevin eyed Ryan suspiciously, peering at him out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of which, family only in ICU."

Ryan smiled. "Livvie and I have a complicated relationship."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Complicated? You should try her relationship with Caleb. She has never had a day of peace since the day he walked into her life. If it's not one thing with them, it's another. Constant conflict . . . and not just between themselves . . . conflict with others around them." He shook his head, his voice betraying his inner sadness. "He has caused her so much pain lately that I have to wonder . . . is it worth it?" He sighed. "Yet, she is unbelievably unhappy without him. I don't know what to say. She loves him . . . and no matter how much I dislike it . . . she's an adult now . . . capable of making her own decisions and she chose Caleb."

This is not what Ryan wanted to hear. He needed Kevin riled up. "Sounds like you have given up." He commented, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin sighed heavily. He lowered his head, touching the glass. "I've already told her how I feel about him. And she's asked me to trust her to make her own decisions, so, I -- the only thing I can do is trust her to see Caleb for who he really is. I love my daughter and I only want her to be happy. And believe it or not but Caleb . . . he makes her happy. I can't stand in the way of that. What kind of father would I be if I let her suffer when I know a way to ease her pain?"

Ryan pulled a needle out and injected Kevin with it in the arm. "The kind of father who protects his daughter! Listen to me. Caleb's the one responsible for all her pain! She was attacked because of him. And if you don't do something soon, your grandchildren are next. Livvie will never have peace until she has cleansed herself from Caleb . . . until he is as far as removed from her life as possible. It will never end! He just keeps on using her . . . for blood, sex, children to continue on his sick legacy. And you are the only one who can end it. End it for her. End it for your daughter . . . for your grandchildren. Stop it here. Right now before it escalates.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled grimly. "You know for once in my life, I actually feel sorry for Livvie." She laughed, bitterly. "You'll never change and she's stuck with your brand of justice for the rest of eternity."

Caleb glared at her in silence, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes burning like fire.

Elizabeth leaned in, conspiratorially, laying a hand on his shoulder. "So, what's your plan this time? What's her punishment? You going to father another child with someone else? Or perhaps you'll be kind and just put her out of her misery?" She cooed, winking, giving his shoulder a little squeeze for emphasis. She nodded as her lips curved into a vicious smile. "Yes, that sounds right. That's something you'll do. You'll just try to rationalize it by saying she brought this on herself. Or better yet, you might even say some times you have to be cruel to be kind." She laughed as Caleb brushed her hand off.

Caleb clenched his jaw, feeling himself fill with a blind rage. "That's not going to happen." He stated.

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, really? Surely you're going to punish her for her lies. Well, you have punished her for far less? You do remember what happened with your ring, don't you? Please tell me you believe her lies far outweigh her wish on that stupid ring." She ordered, staring at him in disbelief.

Caleb inhaled sharply, lifting up his hand to show the ring of which he spoke of. "That stupid ring is a part of my legacy. She had no right-"

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air, sharply cutting him off. "There we go again! Figures!" She slapped Caleb's shoulder. "I mean this here is how this whole sordid mess began . . . it started with your need for revenge. Don't you understand what you have done?" She demanded, her voice growing shrill. "Not only did you change your own life but everyone else too! Why couldn't you just leave it well for not alone. Huh? You could have begun a new life. A fresh start. But noooooooo- you just had to teach her a lesson and how did it end up? With your lovely bride dead by the slayer's hand." She paused. "Oh, wait. That's right. Actually, it was you. She gave Rafe her permission to kill her, didn't she? Because of you. How did it feel, Caleb? Huh? How did it feel to be responsible, yet again, for the death of the very woman you claim to love?" She taunted with a cruel smile.

Caleb remained silent, glaring at her.

"And tonight her blood will be on your hands." Elizabeth continued. "And not for the first time."

Caleb gritted his teeth. As he was about to respond, a shadow loomed over them. They glanced up to see Kevin towering over them.

Kevin grabbed Caleb by the lapels of his leather coat and yanked him up to his feet. Brining one arm back, he punched his son-in-law squarely in the jaw.

Caleb stumbled back from surprise. Then all at once, everything seemed to happen.

As Kevin raised his arm to hit him for the second time. Caleb's patience broke. With one movement of the hand he sent Kevin soaring thru the air into the opposite wall.

* * *

Almost in a gesture of self-protection, Caleb sent his father-in-law hurling halfway across the room with a wave of his hand. Lucy gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched in horror as Kevin's body slammed into the opposite wall with a sickening thud.

As Caleb tightened his invisible hold over the doctor, she instinctively sprang forward and latched herself on to her "son-in-law's" arm. "Caleb, no!" She cried, locking both of her hands around the vampire's wrist. With a jerk of her hands, she wrenched his arm down to his side, releasing the chokehold he held over her ex-husband.

Heads turned and ominous muttering filled the room as visitors craned their necks to see what all the fuss was about. Luckily, a pair of potted plants had blocked Caleb's hand gesture from view, leaving his audience with the impression that the rock star had taken a swing at his father-in-law . . . which in a way . . . was true . . . a point.

With a flick of his arm, Caleb attempted to shake the slayer loose but to the vampire's chagrin, she continued to cling on despite his best efforts to dislodge her. In fact, his actions only seemed to bolster her efforts which were attested to by her tightening grip. Rolling his eyes skyward, he sighed heavily and attempted one last time to extricate his arm out of her grasp. "Let go, slayer." He ordered, gritting his teeth in exasperation, finally reaching the conclusion that all his efforts would prove to be futile.

Determined to keep the peace, Lucy shook her head defiantly, her voice resolute. "No. Not until we straighten this whole mess out." Her gaze locked onto Caleb's, his blue eyes glinting dangerously in the light. "Like normal rational HUMAN beings." She warned and recognizing the look of contempt in his eyes, she squeezed his arm for emphasis, moving her head to the side reminding him of their audience. "Remember? Human?"

Rafe reached down and offered a hand to the struggling doctor. Kevin laughed, pushing Rafe's hand away. "Ha. Him human? That's rich."

Seeking a peaceful solution to their current problems, Lucy flashed a warning smile at her ex-husband. "Kevin, not NOW." She scolded as she dug her nails into Caleb's arm, keeping the vampire close by her side . . . and as far from Kevin as possible.

Ian glanced around at the roomful of people openly gawking at them, some even straining their necks to catch a glimpse of the unfolding drama. Great. Great. Now all they needed was the local news media and their camera crew and they were all set for the ten o'clock news hour.

This is just what they needed . . . an audience to their twisted family drama. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. What he would give for one day of normalness . . . one day of freedom from his curse.

Knitting his eyebrows together in concern, he surveyed the room around them . . . and the people around him. The woman he loved, a slayer, forcibly attached to a seething vampire. Another slayer, a brave and noble man, stood guard between the two feuding family members. Elizabeth, still seated in her seat, leaning forward, her greedy face bright, her hands clasped in front of her in anticipation. His rival, Kevin, on the floor . . . where he belonged, Ian thought bitterly.

Ian closed his eyes, swallowing roughly. He ran a hand over his hair. He needed to think of a way to get all these people out of the room. Preferably, before Kevin's actions prompted a heated response from Caleb that unconsciously reveals his unnatural talents. And fast. Because he doubted the news of vampires' existence in their fair city would be greeted with cheers, celebration, and jubilation.

Their revelation may in fact trigger a horrible backlash from the frightened locals . . . and maybe even persecution. And that was one additional problem he didn't want to deal with . . . especially in his current situation.

Spotting Colleen at the nurses' station, he waved the red-head over. "Colleen, please call security and have this room cleared." He instructed, glancing over at Lucy who smiled at him gratefully. He had hoped Colleen would follow his instructions without question but she seemed to balk at his quest, pausing and furrowing her brow in confusion. Rapidly, he searched his mind for an excuse to break hospital procedure. His gaze darted around the room, his eyes finally falling upon Caleb or should he say "Stephen Clay." An idea hit him.

Ian smiled companionably at the nurse. "Uh- Mr. Clay's presence here may draw some unwanted attention from the media. For our own patients' safety, I want this room cleared except for Mrs. Kovich's and Mrs. Morley's families and secured." He explained, flashing another smile at the petite nurse as if there was nothing unusual with his request.

Colleen nodded, bustling around the room and gathering the protesting spectators. "Of course, doctor." She replied, seemingly relieved to have a legitimate reason to remove patients and visitors from the room without Eve's permission.

Elizabeth bounced up from her seat, her eyes widening in delight. "Well, I see that my work here is done!" With that, she flounced down the hall towards the elevator. No one made any movement to stop her.

Kevin waited until after the people left before rising to his feet and rounding on his vampire son-in-law. "You took her love, twisted it into a weapon and destroyed her with it." He accused.

Rafe quickly moved in, clearly in an lame attempt to intervene between the two feuding men, his patience quickly evaporating. He really didn't need this right now. Once again, he thought about unfair life was. Not only was he tied to his worn enemy for the rest of his natural life but the people upstairs seemed to enjoy putting him in impossible situations to protect his family. It was like he was trapped in an unending nightmare in which he couldn't escape . . . one in which the people he loved most always seemed to be caught in the middle of his war. His war with Caleb . . . his war with Andrei.

And at this point he didn't know who he hated more. But to be totally honest . . . they were . . . excuse the pun . . . neck and neck. But with Andrei definitely winning by inches.

Caleb was smart . . . and to a point fairly predictable. He knew where to draw the line . . . where to stop. But Andrei . . . he was foolish . . . he didn't think things through. He had a tendency to launch himself into anything and everything. The biggest problem with him was that he had no heart . . . no weakness. Caleb, on the other hand, had a weakness Rafe could readily manipulate to his means-Livvie. And frankly, Rafe had no idea how to defeat Andrei . . . and that scared him. And that fear wore his patience down very thin. He really was not in the mood to referee another fight between Caleb and Kevin. "Collins-" He warned, pushing the older man back.

Obviously oblivious to the slayer's agitated state, Kevin strained against Rafe's grip, lunging out at Caleb again. "You don't deserve her! She means nothing to you-You just use her . . . for blood, for sex . . . for children to continue on your sick legacy . . . and for God knows what. You're sick! Sick!" He hissed angrily, struggling against Rafe who continued to hold him back. "She just fulfills every damn one of your disgusting needs, doesn't she? She's just another little trophy to you . . . a toy you can play with!" He cried, lunging out and pointing an accusing finger at Caleb's face.

Caleb stared at Kevin and in his shock, he allowed Lucy to pull him back a few steps. It was no surprise to him . . . to anyone truthfully. . . that Kevin didn't exactly approve of their lifestyle . . . his and Olivia's that is. But lately he really seemed to be trying to come into terms with it . . . accepting Olivia's life with him. The sudden change in his father-in-law was disconcerting to say in the least.

Kevin struggled to get to Caleb. "She's just another shoe in your closet full of women! A warm body at night! Once you tire of her, you'll just dispose of her . . . cast her off . . . just like the countless scores of women before her!"

A flash of rage surged through Caleb's body, his blood boiling. How dare he? How dare they? Always disregarding what he felt for Olivia, thinking that they are the only ones capable of loving and of being loved, dismissing the love he shared with Olivia as purely physical attraction. "I love Olivia." He swore, clenching his jaw and glowering darkly at the doctor. And before Lucy could prevent it, Caleb tore himself free of her restraint and took a step forward to face the irate doctor.

Kevin paused in the mist of his struggles, staring at Caleb. "You love my daughter? You love Livvie? How can you say that? How can you say that when you fail her at every turn?" He demanded.

Caleb moved closer to him, his face clouding over in anger. "Because I do!"

Suddenly Kevin began to chuckle darkly, his lips curling into a smirk. Ian, Rafe, and Lucy shared concerned looks as Kevin's laughter died down. His face became a mask of stony darkness. "Love is more than obsession, more than sex, Caleb." He yelled, breaking free from Rafe's grasp, his smile fading. "Love is wanting another's happiness enough to sacrifice for it!" He screamed, grabbing the front of Caleb's shirt.

Caleb stared at him, then looked down at his father-in-law's hand enclosed over his shirt and up again into his face, his eyes darkening. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. It took every ounce of self-control he could muster to keep himself from exploding. Only with the most supreme effort was he finally able to get a hold of himself and tear himself from Kevin's grip. "Whether you believe it or not, I do love Olivia!" He declared, a mix of emotions flickering across his face, feeling the tenuous hold he already held over his emotions and powers rapidly slipping away from his control. The emptiness he felt at Livvie's absence weighed heavily on his soul . . . and the guilt perhaps even more so. A wave of helpless grief washed over him. The threat of exposing his own vulnerability to these "mortals" caused him to turn away, hiding his face. Stepping to the side, he ran his hands through his hair, his voice cracking. "But you know how it is with her. It's like being on a roller coaster -- up and down, twists and turns."

Kevin laughed. "And fights." He adds.

Caleb placed his hands over his hips. "Yes, occasionally there is yelling and screaming." He conceded with a grimace, biting his lip.

Kevin rolled his eyes skyward. "Really? Imagine that?" His mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile

Caleb rubbed his face in exasperation, pretending he didn't hear Kevin. "But I love Olivia's fire, and -- and her passion." He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Loving her is exhausting and it's exhilarating. Olivia is my life." He whispered. He turned around to face his father-in-law. "I would never hurt her!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You already did! She's in that hospital bed because of you! She doesn't belong in your world and you know it!"

Caleb took a step forward, his eyes glinting dangerously in the light. "I make her happy!" He could feel the muscles clench in his jaw.

Kevin shook his head. "No, you cause her nothing but pain." He accused. "And you'll destroy her like you destroy everything else you touch!"

Caleb's jaw twitched. He lifted his hand again, no doubt in another attempt to silence his meddling father-in-law. His anger masked his most secret fear: that maybe he didn't deserve Olivia, and never had.

But before he could raise a finger, not only had Lucy launched herself onto his arm AGAIN but the elevator doors opened, releasing a hiss of air. A welcome distraction, in the form of Jack, Jamal, Madison, and Gwen, moved off the elevator and strode toward them. All eyes seemed to be focused on the waddling Madison whose stomach seemed to have enlarged twenty-fold overnight.

"How's Livvie?" Jack blurted out as they reached the group's side.

Lucy blinked, stunned, her eyes locked on the young woman's bulging belly, her grip on Caleb's arm loosening ever so slightly. "Is it just me or did that girl balloon overnight?" She asked, looking up at the vampire in surprise.

Madison smiled widely, running her hands over her swollen belly. "Isn't it amazing?"

Caleb eyed her warily, his eyes roaming over her body suspiciously. "It's impossible that is what it is." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Rafe frowned, his arms falling from Kevin's. "Caleb's right. She shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place . . . now look at her . . . one month pregnant and she looks like she's going to explode . . . . Jack, how do you know it is even yours?"

Jack's mouth dropped opened as Madison gasped indignantly, her grip tightening over her husband's arm. "Excuse me?" He demanded, his gaze darting to face to face.

Caleb reluctantly nodded his head in agreement as Lucy's grip eventually loosened. "Hate to say it but I am with the slayer on this."

Madison narrowed her eyes. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the charmer of the two." She snapped, glaring.

Rafe eyed Madison again with a sideway glance. "You don't know what you're dealing with here, man." He told Jack, shaking his head.

Jack folded his arms, patting Madison's hand comfortingly. "Oh, and you do? You always do, right?"

Rafe drew his mouth into a firm line. "Yeah, well, I've had a little more experience than you!" He pointed out, glancing over at Caleb who smirked and sniffed.

Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust and nudged Caleb sharply in the ribs with her elbow. Caleb glanced down at her, feigning a look of innocence.

Jack slapped his forehead, mockingly. "Right, because you're the vampire slayer, I mean, the angel." He paused for emphasis. "Wait a second, you're the ex-angel. Rafe, you don't live in heaven anymore."

Rafe sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ok, all I'm saying –"

Jack laughed. "Don't you get it? I mean how thick are you? I don't care what you're saying. Who do you think you are, god himself? I really don't know how Alison deals with you." He stated, glaring at the man standing before him.

Rafe's eyes narrowed. "You leave her out of this, ok?" He demanded, his facial muscles twitching.

Jack shook his head, refusing to remain silent. "No, you walk around with all this self-righteous crap, trying to throw it off on everybody else like it's going to do us some good." He accused, he looked around at every one. "Look, Alison had a good life before you. It wasn't until you came to town that all the crazy psycho men came after Ali. Now look at her . . . bunking with a valock and vampire. And for what? To get back at you. How could you let this happen? You should have been watching her!" He yelled, reaching out once more to push against the slayer.

Rafe's eyes glowed with rage as he stumbled backward in his surprise. Lucy quickly released Caleb's arm and moved in between of them as everyone else watched. Rafe resisted the urge to stake the vampire right through the heart. "Jack, I'm already blaming myself, all right?" He said, stepping forward to confront his attacker.

Jack laughed. "Whatever you say, your holiness."

Then all at once, every thing seemed to happen again.

Jamal and Ian grabbed Jack's arm and with a good hard yank, they pulled him away from the slayer at the same time Lucy and Caleb did the same to Rafe as he lunged at Jack.

Madison screamed, her hands flying to her throat. "No, Jack!"

Gwen grabbed Madison's arm, keeping the pregnant woman close by her side. "Jack, stop!"

Kevin just watched amusedly from his spot.

At any other time, this type of situation would have greatly amused Caleb . . . but at the present timing . . . it annoyed him. "Relax, slayer." He ordered, helping Lucy restrain the enrage slayer.

After a few minutes of struggling, Rafe eventually gave up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down before speaking. "Joke's over, Jack."

Jack glared at Rafe, spewing out everything he'd held back for too long. "Right, because you said so. Yeah. Look, I don't answer to you, slayer. I never have, and I sure as hell ain't going to start answering to you now."

Rafe stepped closer to Jack. "Ok, you know what, you might want to rethink that, vampire, because they don't call me slayer for nothing."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Actually, with your track record lately, I am surprised they still do." He commented nonchalantly, turning over his hand to glance at his watch.

Lucy and Rafe both glared. "Shut up, Caleb!" They cried in unison, causing Jack to snicker.

Caleb shrugged, his lips curving into a smile.

Lucy sighed, using her free hand to push back a strand of hair from her cheek. "Ok, ok. That's enough. Cool it. You too, cousin. We ALL had enough fights tonight." She stated quietly, shooting Caleb a significant look.

Jack shook his head. "Buffy and Count Dracula here thought they could just waltz into town and take whatever they wanted."

Ian sighed, holding the younger vampire back. "Jack, stop."

Jack pushed Ian away. "What? It's the truth, isn't it? As for you . . . well, you know you got exactly what you deserved. Why did you go to Caleb's loft that night anyway? To confront Caleb yourself? Save Elizabeth? You became what you feared most by trying to be a hero and save a woman as usual."

Caleb was beginning to grow weary of these repetitive conversations. Did they really have to go over this . . . every SINGLE time? What was it? Pick on Caleb day? Every thing always seemed to come around to him . . . blaming him for their petty problems. Well, right now, he had enough of his own to deal with . . . and they weren't making it any easier. Stupid mortal rules . . . keeping him away from his wife. "That's enough, Ramsey."

Jack frowned, turning to him. "And what about you, Morley? Huh? Don't you think it's time to throw in the towel?" He asked. "We all have seen the way you and Livvie rip into each other . . . the way you two keep ripping each other apart. Right?" He looked around at every one, as if expecting them to agree. But to his fury, no one answered . . . in fact they all lowered their eyes. He furrowed his brow. What? What? Were they protecting him? That monster? "All the betrayals . . . all the secrets . . . all the lies . . . all the manipulations . . . don't you know when it's over? When are you going to get it? You two are going to end up destroying each other . . . and not for the first time too." He continued, realizing he was up to himself to save Livvie.

Caleb clenched his jaw. "Not this time."

Jack shook his head, smiling. "Oh, yeah? Then explain to me why your wife is in that hospital bed bruised, bloody, and beaten. Huh? Are you just going keep letting Livvie fight your battles for you? It's not enough that it's your fault she got raped in the first place but now she got to die for you too?" He demanded.

Releasing the slayer, Caleb lunged at Jack but Lucy, who also released Rafe, latched herself onto Caleb for the THIRD time and restrained him back.

Caleb glanced back at Lucy, almost amusedly. "Aren't you getting tired of this?"

Lucy's grip tightened around her son-in-law's arms. "Caleb-" She warned. "Let's not start this again.

Jack sighed. "That's right, Lucy. You control the monster after all he's family now, right? He should fit right into the fruit tress of the family tree you have. What's one more serial killer?"

Kevin frowned, feeling insulted. "That's enough, Jack."

Gwen nudged Madison. "You see what you have done?"

Madison poked Gwen in the ribs. " Zip it, Gwen. I love it when Jack goes all paternal."

"You mean macho."

"He's my protector."

Gwen shook her head. "You are costing him his friends. You are slowly planting seeds of mistrust between all of them . . . driving them apart . . . when really they should be uniting against their common foe!"

Madison rolled her eyes, laughing. "You know I always told Livvie you should become a Catholic nun because you prattle on like a hen."

Jamal laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "What are you doing, Bro? Your fight is not with them."

Jack shrugged, folding his arms. "It's not with Andrei either. That's Caleb's fight. Not mine. And certainly not Livvie's!"

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you don't care that's he manipulating Olivia, that he's going to destroy her life?"

Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, are you afraid he's going to steal your job?"

Caleb pursed his lips. "Believe it or not, I am not the cause of all the misery in this town."

Jack smirked. "Oh, no, you tend to concentrate just on making Livvie's life miserable, right?"

Ryan stood back around the corner, unseen to the crowd, listening as accusations continued to fly back and forth, raising the tension level higher and higher. His work was done. He walked away, whistling to himself.

Caleb's jaw tightened. "Everybody needs a hobby."

Jack pointed a finger at Caleb. "Everything you touch dies. If you really loved her, you would have let her go a long time ago."

"You know what?" Caleb asked, his face darkening. "I should've crushed you a long time ago."

Jack patted his own chest. "You want to take me out? Go ahead and take your best shot."

Caleb stepped forward, brushing Lucy's restraining hand away. "No problem."

Rafe moved in between the two of them. "Caleb, stop!" Caleb's eyes held a warning. "Get out of my way, Rafe.

Madison moved to Jack's side, gripping his arm tightly. "Caleb, please, don't hurt Jack."

Rafe shook his head. "He's not going to hurt anyone, are you, Caleb?"

Caleb laughed, leaning his head to one side. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You look after yours, I look after mine, and the way I see it, Jack's one of my tribe."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, the hell I am. You and Rafe . . . the day the two of you came to town was the day this town began its descent into hell. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but you're not very well-liked in this town."

Caleb folded his arms. "Well, I'm an acquired taste."

Always seeking to be a peacemaker, Lucy reached a hand out to soothe Jack. "Jack-"

Jack brushed both Madison and Lucy's hands away. "If Caleb never came to this town, everything would be fine! No, no. If it weren't for these two the four of us will still be together. You and Ali. Me and Livvie. We were a good team until they showed up. Now look at us . . . three out of four of us are vampires and the remaining one is the wife of a vampire slayer . . . Ali . . . Alison . . . God, Alison has been through so much the past few years. She has suffered so much . . . had more than her fair share of pain and misery and for what? For Rafe? And don't even get me started on what Caleb did to Livvie."

Lucy sighed. She still couldn't believe what she was about to say. "I hate to admit this but Caleb is not responsible for every single bad thing that has ever happened to us."

Jack grimaced. "Well, that's a lie. He's just as bad as his brother." He turned to face Caleb directly. "What are you going to do, Caleb, when Livvie wakes up from this nightmare her life has become? How long before the spell wears off, Caleb? How long before Livvie looks at you in disgust? How long before she remembers what she feels for me and leaves you alone?"

Madison gasped, suddenly seething. "Jack! I thought you loved me!"

Jack ignored her. "She doesn't want you, Caleb. No one ever could love a monster like you. What are you going to do then? What? Are you going to rape her too?"

Caleb lunged forward. "Oh, I'll show you exactly who I am, you little son of a –"

Rafe stepped between the two of them and pushed Caleb back. "Back off, Caleb. Back off!

Lucy sighed. "Alison made her own choices, Jack. And she chose Rafe. Livvie has made her choice too and she chose Caleb. They both could have walked away at any time but they didn't. Livvie made her own choice . . . as bad as it may be . . . it is still her life and it is still her choice."

Jack shook his head. "Maybe if her life was her own. But it's not. She's drawn to Caleb. She can't help it. He controls her."

Caleb laughed, running his hand over his hair. "Olivia pledged her life to me willingly. She chose me over you not once, not twice, but three times. And she will do it all over again. And you know why? Because she loves me . . . and she chose to love me out of her own free will." He insisted.

Lucy chewed on her lower lip fretfully. "We shouldn't be fighting with each other. We need to work together."

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for them." Jack pointed out. "Alison and Livvie deserve better than this. You ruined them!"

Madison grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack, please. Let's go home."

Jack shook his head. "Not until I talk to Livvie."

Caleb drew his mouth into a tight line. "You won't go within a hundred feet of her."

Kevin folded his arms. "And neither will you if I have anything to say about it." He told him.

Caleb's eyes darkened. "You won't keep me from my wife."

Kevin laughed grimly. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we? But I can pretty much guarantee you that you won't be seeing my daughter or my grandchildren for a very long time. I'll die first."

Raising his hand, Caleb inhaled sharply. "Oh, well, then why don't we explore that option?"

Lucy stepped forward, grabbing Caleb's arm and pulling the vampire back. "Ok, that's enough the two of you. Stop." She tugged at Caleb's arm. "Come on. Come with me. Come with me please." Caleb glanced at her, staring at her in disbelief. Lucy sighed, recognizing the look of resistance in his eyes. She only had one card left to play. "Please. For Livvie." She added, coaxing and squeezing his arm for emphasis.

Caleb's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, glancing back at Kevin who was struggling against Rafe once more. "Fine. Fine." He reluctantly agreed, allowing himself to be led away.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said, quickly pulling Caleb away from the room. For all purposes, she just kept moving until they were well down the hall out into the outside terrace.

Kevin turned to Jack, glaring at the young man. "That means you too. If you think I am going to let another vampire interfere in my daughter's life again, you got another thing coming.

Madison tugged on her husband's arm, her voice pitiful. "Jack, please. We can check on Livvie later. Let's go home. Please. Please."

Jack sighed. "Fine. But I'll be back." He led Madison away.

* * *

Chris laid Alison's arm down by her side. "She's still conscious. Put her deeper." He ordered, pulling his surgeon mask over his mouth.

Jill nodded. "Yes, Doctor." She replied, adjusting the IV with a few twists and turns of the knob.

Karen glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall as she gauged the length of the surgery. "Has the rape kit being performed yet?"

Before the nurse could answer, the door swung opened again as another doctor stepped inside with a small kit. "Dr. Lambert asked me to advise you in this surgery. But before we begin- she asked me to perform an gynecological exam on the patient. May I?" She asked.

Chris stepped back. "Yes, yes, of course. Be my guest."

Alison shifted underneath her blanket. "No. No." She whispered, moving her head to side to side. "Please, no. Stop. Stop." She grimaced, tears seeping out from underneath her closed eyelids. "Stop."

A sudden wail from the heart monitor showed a sudden spike in heart rate.

Chris moved rapidly to his patient's side, calling out instructions. "Heart rate skyrocketed. We need to stabilize her and fast!"

Alison stirred again. "No. Please, no."

Flashback

Andrei slammed his wineglass into the top of table, causing Alison to cringe in her seat. "You just couldn't it leave it well enough alone!" He yelled, his eyes beginning to glow. "I am trying! Ok, I am trying. That is a lot more than I can say about you!"

Alison's eyes widened as she watched him agitatedly pace around the room, his hands on his hips. "I had the cook prepare all your favorite meals. I had your favorite flower set up in your room. I have your favorite music playing- what else could I possibly do to make you happy?" He demanded, throwing up his arms.

Alison bit her lip, lowering her gaze to hide her tears. "You can let me go." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "I just want to go home-" She closed her eyes, swallowing hard. "To my family."

Andrei stopped his pacing. Returning to his seat, he leaned across the table, his face merely inches from hers and grabbed her chin. "This is your home! I am your family! And don't you ever forget that!" He hissed angrily.

Alison hastily pushed back her chair and rose to stand, the skirts of her cream-colored silk gown cascading around her feet. "No! This is NOT MY home! You are NOT my family! My home is with Rafe, my husband, and my children! Not here. Not in this prison! And certainly not with you!" She screamed, meeting his gaze levelly.

Andrei reached over the table to grab her arm but Alison stumbled backward in her haste. "No! Don't touch me! I am NOT her!" She sobbed, pointing a finger to the portrait hanging over the mantel. "I am not the same woman, the same Alison, you loved!"

Andrei straightened up, his body trembling. "Yes! Yes, you are! You're just confused. Confused, that's all." He cried, his eyes a little wild. He moved around the table to take her into his arms. "You're my beautiful wife, Alison." He whispered, stretching out his arms to hold her.

Alison stepped back again. "No! No! I am not!" She grabbed a knife. "Please. Don't come a step closer. Please, don't make me do it."

Andrei laughed. "Oh, come on, cara meya. You wouldn't-" He continued, touching her arm.

Alison lashed out with the knife, slashing his cheek. As Andrei howled in pain, she gathered up her skirts in one hand and ran up the steps, taking two at the time, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I have to get out here!" She told herself as she reached the top of the stairs. She glanced up and down each hall and took a right, praying the injury would keep Andrei occupied long enough for her to find a way to escape. She raced down along the hall. Mid-way through, she turned her head to glance behind her. As she moved around the corner, she stepped into the hem of her dress. And with a ripping noise, she stumbled to the floor, the knife slipping from her hand and slid with a clatter across the tiled floors.

Rising to her feet, her eyes focused on the blood. The blood.

Second flashback

The bloody dagger slipped from her hands and clattered across the floor with a loud clang as he fell, crumpling at her feet.

Livvie felt a wave of nausea and terror as she stared at the bloodstained blade. "Oh, God." She breathed quietly as she slowly sank to the ground beside the body.

Alison stumbled to the bed and lifted her gaze from the bloodied dagger to Livvie. Huddling into a tight tiny ball, Livvie buried her face into the torn fabric of her red-laced skirt, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her knees close to her chest and began to rock back and forth slowly, sobbing.

Alison choked on tears, trembling. "Livvie. Oh, God, Livvie." She whispered, swiping at her own face with the ripped sleeve of her dress.

At the sound of her name, Livvie lifted up her head from her knees, tears rolling down her ghostly pale face. With haunted eyes that looked bruised and frightened, she met Alison's gaze. Like on her own face, Livvie recognized the deep shadows under her friend's eyes and the smears of blood on her face.

Nausea swept over Alison, and she turned away. She couldn't breathe and her knees threatened to collapse out from under her at any minute. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Livvie sobbed, her tears soaking her skirt.

On a desk across the room, Alison spotted the overturn desk drawer, presumably where the dagger had been hidden. Despite the pain, her mind was clearing now . . . he attacked her . . . he wanted to rape her . . . God, he tried to- but he stopped . . . he stopped because of- Alison froze, staring at Livvie again. And suddenly she knew what she had to do . . . for herself and for . . . Livvie.

Summoning the last of her remaining strength, she gripped the edge of the bed tightly and slowly lowered herself to the floor, sliding down into a sitting position onto the tiled floor, dragging along a blanket. With shaking hands, she threw the blanket over the corpse. Wrapping her hand within the edge of the blanket, she reached out her hand across the floor and retrieved the blood-stained dagger. Using the cloth, she wiped the handle of the dagger cleaned, desperate to remove all signs pointing to Livvie's involvement. When she was finished, she rose shakily onto her knees and left the dagger on the nightstand beside the untouched wineglass.

Livvie whimpered again, curling herself up into a fetal position at the foot of the bed. Breathily heavily, Alison moved to her hands and knees and crawled to Livvie's side. Reaching out hesitantly, she gently touched Livvie's bruised cheek. Livvie tumbled into Alison's arms, her body heaving with sobs. Shivering, she buried her face against her friend's shoulder. "I am sorry. I am SO sorry."

Alison held Livvie, rocking her back and forth softly, swallowing her own tears. "I know. I know. It's ok. We're safe now. We're finally safe." She whispered into Livvie's hair, glancing skyward. "We're safe." She whispered again, choking on her tears.

End of Flashback

But it was not over. His voice still rang loudly in ears. "I'll never let you go. You'll never give rid of me. NEVER."

Third Flashback

Hooking her hands under his armpits, Alison with Livvie's help, dragged the body behind a heavy load of boxes in the basement of the Manor. Alison breathed a sigh of relief as they lowered the body without any noticeable accident or noise. Unfortunately their luck seemed to run out when the impact sent his arm reeling and it swung back hitting Livvie's ankles.

Livvie screamed and stumbled backwards into Alison. The women fell to the ground, breathing heavily, their chests heaving with fright. Alison gripped Livvie's arm tightly, staring at the body as if she expected him to suddenly jump back onto his own feet and move towards them.

Livvie moistened her lips, her hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair stuck to her tearstained cheeks. As her hand touched her cheek, she suddenly caught sight of the blood smeared across her hands and arms. "Oh, God. Oh, God." She murmured, turning over her hands, staring at them in horror.

Alison shifted her gaze away from the body and grabbed Livvie's wrists, pulling the other woman up as she rose to her feet. Sighing, she grabbed a ratty old blanket from the top of a box and began to wipe Livvie's hands. "Ssh. Ssh. It's ok, sweetie. It's ok. Here, here, let me help try this, try this. Ok? See? See, that's working. See, it's all coming off." She soothed, rubbing small circles over her friend's palms, hands, and wrists with the coarse fabric.

Livvie whimpered, her tears spilling down her cheeks. "I am sorry."

Alison shook her head, wiping the last of the blood away from her friend's hands. "It's ok. No, no, it's ok. It's all right. It's coming off, sweetie. Come on. It's done, Livvie. We're safe now. He will never hurt us again. It's over . . . it's over for good this time. We're free. We're free." Taking Livvie by the hand, she led the young woman to the steps. She dropped her friend's hands and grabbed Livvie's face. "Ok, Livvie, I need to you to listen to me. Listen to me." She ordered, watching as Livvie's eyes danced back and forth anxiously, darting between the body and Alison's face.

Like a child, Livvie nodded her head.

Alison swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ok, Ok. Livvie. Livvie, I want you to go up stairs. I want you to go upstairs, take off those clothes, and take a shower." Alison instructed, she stopped, realizing that once again Livvie's eyes were locked on the body. "Livvie-Livvie, are you listening to me?" She touched Livvie's cheek, jarring the woman from her reverie

Livvie glanced at Alison, her brown eyes wide and dazed. "Shower- take off my clothes and shower." She repeated, rubbing her palms together, nervously.

Alison sighed in relief, hugging Livvie. "That's right. That's right." Drawing away, she glanced up the stairs. "Do you remember the room we were in- just before here?" She probed gently.

Livvie twisted her wedding ring around her finger. "Caleb's room." She whispered, biting her lip nervously.

Alison smiled, touching her shoulder. "Yes, Caleb's room. I'll meet you there. Ok? And don't talk to any one . . . avoid being seen. Ok?"

Livvie nodded again.

Alison gently pushed Livvie towards the direction of the stairs. "Now, go."

Livvie paused at the foot of the stairs, turning her head. "What about you?"

Alison used the back of her hand to rub abstractedly against her cheek. "I'll be fine- I-I just have a few things to finish. Go on. " She waved her hand, beckoning Livvie to leave. Finally, with an uneasy smile, Livvie turned and returned up the steps.

Alison watched as Livvie's back disappeared around the corner. She sighed heavily and looked around the room for what she needed. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the red container tucked away in the corner. Lifting the heavy tank, she unscrewed the top and poured the dark liquid over the body and blankets. Stepping back, she walked away from Livvie to grab the bigger blanket they had carried the body down with and threw it down over the corpse.

Looking around the room once more, she dug her hand into her pocket to retrieve the small book of matches she had taken from the fireplace. Striking the small stick against the lid, she dropped the match setting the body ablazed.

"It's done, Livvie. It's done."

End of Flashback

But the voice was right. No matter what, he'll always be there . . . haunting them . . . tormenting them. They'll never be free. NEVER.

Alison screamed.

Karen held Alison down as Chris rushed to inject a powerful sedative into the IV. "Someone get Dr. Lambert in here now!" He ordered.

Jill ran out the room.

* * *

'What in hell did you think you were doing?" Rafe grumbled, releasing the enraged doctor. "Attacking Caleb like that in front of the whole hospital!"

Kevin groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead. "Something you should have done a LONG time ago! Getting rid of that bastard! What kind of slayer did you turn out to be?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. He dropped heavily into a sofa. "How can this be happening? This was supposed to be over, and we were finally going to be able to be safe again. What good are you?"

Ian growled, rubbing his face. "Shut up, Collins. Just shut up. This isn't just about you, you know. This affects everybody. The whole town was destroyed! Alison's in a coma-"

"Because of him!"

Rafe balled his hands up into fists. "Listen, I don't need this right now! Alison's in there fighting for her life!" He turned away, tears springing to his eyes. He swallowed roughly, running a hand through his hair. This couldn't be happening. Suddenly, something in him snapped. He wanted it to end . . . and NOW. Not in a week . . . not in a month . . . not in a year . . . BUT NOW. He wanted to live his life with Alison and his children NOW. He wanted to enjoy the simple ness of the every day . . . with his family . . . with the people he loved most in the world. "No, no! I am not doing anymore! I am not doing this anymore! I am sick of this! You and Caleb want to rip out each other's throats? Go ahead, be my guest! You are more than welcome to it! It's your grave! My wife is in there fighting for her life, and I am not going to sit here referring another fight between the two of you! I am tired of this! No more! No more!"

Eve hung up the phone with a self-satisfied smirk. There, all done. Her family will be safe now. And that is all that mattered. This time, she wouldn't give Caleb the opportunity to hurt her or her children. She will keep her family safe . . . no matter what the consequences were.

Rising from her chair, she picked up the completed rape kit from her desk. Luckily, she had all the evidence she needed to put Caleb away for a very long time. With Livvie's head injury, Eve had no doubt the young woman would have no memory of the events of the last 24 hours. And if Livvie couldn't remember, she couldn't corroborate Caleb's claim of innocence. And so the police could only trust their physical evidence to make their decision whether to prosecute or not.

For a moment she felt a fleeting stab of pity for Livvie. But her fear for her own family soon surpassed it. Besides, she rationalized, Livvie only brought it on to herself. After all, she was the one who brought Caleb into their lives and she is the one who keeps him there.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Jill barreled in, her eyes wide with fright. "Dr. Lambert, Dr. Ramsey needs you in the OR stat!"

Eve nodded, thrusting the package into the nurse's hands. "Here, give this to Colleen and tell her to make sure the police who arrive receive it. Ok?" She instructed.

Jill nodded and watched as Eve rushed out the room.

Lucy closed the terrace door behind them. Caleb strode out to the railing, his face seething with fury. Frowning, he wiped his clammy palms against his pants before placing his hands against the cold metal. He closed his eyes, feeling the biting wind whip through his hair.

Lucy stood beside him, peering into his face curiously, she has never seen him lose control of his abilities like that before. "What's wrong with you? Why did you lose-" She stopped, spotting the beads of sweat popping out along the edge of his hairline, "Hey. Are you ok?" She asked concernedly, her hand almost rising out of its own accord to touch his face. Thinking twice about what she was going to do, she allowed her hand to drop down back to her side. She curled her fingers at her side to keep from touching him again.

Caleb drew in a deep breath, pursing his lips slightly. "I am fine. And in case you have forgotten, HE attacked me!" He reminded her. He leaned against the edge of the railing, supporting himself with both hands.

Lucy sighed, setting her jaw in a grim line.. "I know that but you didn't have to fling him halfway across the room like some rag doll. For a minute there, I actually thought you were out of control-" She continued, before the realization hit her. The reddened face, the sweaty brow, the clammy hands. Why didn't she see it sooner? "My God. You need to feed, don't you?" She breathed quietly, staring at him in amazement.

Caleb forced a laugh, shaking his head, looking almost amused. "I am fine." He assured her, raising his eyebrows as he smiled sardonically. The slayer worrying about him? Will wonders ever cease? In fact, three years ago this scene of . . . relative tranquility . . . would have been impossible to even imagine. He distinctively remembered a time when he wouldn't have hesitated to snap her neck . . . or for her to threaten to drive a stake through his heart.

Lucy laid a hand on his shoulder. "No. No. You're not. Can you just forget what you are for a minute and forget that I'm a slayer, just for a minute? " She peered into his face again, studying the man standing beside her. "Listen to me, maybe this whole situation with Livvie has shaken you up more than you realized." She sighed, waving her hand dismissively. "God knows she has everyone in a tizzy these days." She said with a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Obviously somehow Alison got herself mixed up in a crazy scheme of Livvie's I am sure . . . and now Rafe's a wreck because of Alison. And-

Flashback

Caleb opened the top drawer of the antique desk, removing a curved dagger from the secret compartment. Tapping the blade against his palm, Caleb approached his wife.

Watching his movements, Livvie hesitantly rose from the bed to meet him partway. When he reached for her hand with his free hand, she curled her fingers around his tightly.

Taking her hand, Caleb pressed the handle of the curved dagger into the center of Livvie's palm. He kept his eyes on hers as he closed her trembling fingers over it.

End of Flashback

Caleb jerked his shoulder away suddenly as a wave of pain swept over him, striking his stomach. "Don't. Don't you dare blame this on her. She tried to help Alison." He hissed through clenched teeth, fighting through the sudden spasm of pain. He almost had forgotten what they felt like- it has been so long- it was like someone had stuck a red-hot fire poker into the pit of his stomach and gut.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She could hear his desperation. She saw that he began to tremble.

She had look Caleb's way once or twice in the ER and found him listening to their arguments with an air of detached indifference. Except for when they mentioned Livvie, his expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

But now . . . alone . . . their eyes met. Lucy was a little frightened by what she saw in his eyes. They were blazing. All at once it was as if she could see behind the mask of control he wore. Underneath was so much pain, so much longing- so much of that intensity that she could hardly bear to look at it. She swallowed roughly. A shiver went down her spine despite herself.

Thankfully, Caleb turned his head, facing the railing once again, struggling to hold his composure.

Lucy reached out to him, placing both palms against his shoulders. "Ok, ok. relax. Take a deep breath. I am sorry. I am sorry. You're right. You're right. Of course, she tried to help Alison. I didn't mean-" She paused and smiled wanly at him. "Listen, I-I am going to get you some blood from the bank." She offered.

Caleb pressed his lips together, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "No. No-no thanks." He paused, imagining himself feeding from a refrigerated bag of blood. The idea was laughable. "I WON'T."

Lucy sighed. "Well, it's a little too late to be choosy. Livvie's not well, Caleb. You-you can't possibly take blood from her- she's too weak-"

He rubbed his forehead with one hand, cutting her off. "Don't you think I know that! He did this to her- because of me! Because of me!"

Lucy bit her lip. "Caleb- I can't have you going off and accidentally biting some one else."

Caleb ignored Lucy, continuing on. "I know how to control these urges- Don't worry, I won't bite another person . . . willing or otherwise-ok?" His voice caught and he stopped, lowering his gaze. He couldn't even imagine bringing himself to feed from anyone except for Olivia.

Lucy furrowed her brow. "What?"

Caleb gritted his teeth. "I haven't felt this pain for over a century. I know how to control them-

Lucy sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Listen, you are not thinking clearly. Livvie's hurt . . . you're upset . . . your emotions are in overload . . . you probably aren't thinking very clearly. Ok? That must be it. You're scared for Livvie and that fear is affecting your abilities? Ok" She sighed, scratching her head, moving towards the door. "So I am going to get you some blood-

Caleb glanced down at where Lucy's hand still gripped his arm firmly, looking just a bit amused and then back at her. "If this is some sort of peace offering –"

Lucy shook her head, tilting her head back. "You can take it for whatever it is to you. I don't care. I know that you love Livvie, your Olivia. You love her very much. And that's why I am helping you. Because of Livvie."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

Lucy sighed. "Don't look at me. I don't know why!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I just have all these mixed up feelings. May be it's the ring. Rafe's a wreck. Kevin has lost his mind . . . and Ian . . . he's fighting his own inner demons. I just know that I need you to remain in control. Ok?"

Caleb shook his head. "I can wait." He insisted, wiping his hands against his pants.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, studying this man who stood before him. Tiny drops of perspiration had begun to pop out on his forehead "No. No I can't take that risk. I won't. Listen I took a few bottles of water earlier. Ian should have them. Although they are diluted, a few bottles might help." She walked backwards towards the door, watching the vampire before her intently. She pointed to the floor. "Wait. Wait right here. Don't move. I'll be right back."

And with that, Lucy scurried away.

Caleb wiped at his face with the back of one hand. He didn't like this out of control feeling, a dark dread that stole his good sense and his ability to reason. Standing up straight, he reached down to wipe his hands once again across his pants when he felt something inside his pocket. He furrowed his brow. May be his keys?

Caleb reached into his pockets, searching for his keys. Instead of the cool metal of his keyring, his hand closed over a thin glossy sheet. Blinking in surprise, he removed a photograph of a girl. A beautiful girl, with long dark hair. Caleb stared at the face in the picture, smiling out at him. Olivia.

How did it get there? That wasn't right. He furrowed his brow. The last time he held possession of that particular picture was . . . back in the summer of 2001 . . . five years ago.

He certainly didn't put it there . . . after all he already had a picture of Olivia with their children in his wallet.

A sharp pain stabbed Caleb's heart. This is all my fault, he thought darkly. Staring hard into the picture, he couldn't help but remember the first few days he spent with Olivia at the villa. Holding her, kissing her . . . getting to know her . . . when each and every day had sparkled with possibility.

God, the moment when he felt their connection slip away, he'd realized just how much a part of him she had become. It was as if he'd wakened from a dream and seen painful reality for the first time.

Which is funny considering that just a few years ago, he was locked up away at the monastery, convinced he would never love again. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her or her love.

And when he thought about Andrei . . . and what he did to her . . . all he saw was red.

He couldn't get it out of his head, the way Olivia had looked after the rape . . . and the way she would look at him . . .

Yes, bruises eventually fade, the wounds eventually heal but emotionally . . . those scars would never heal. He would never forget the look of fear in her eyes whenever he got close . . . the way she would flinch when he touched her.

Flashback

Caleb drew the comforter back and finished turning down the bed. Sighing heavily, he stepped back to survey the hotel suite around him. Every thing looked the same . . . except for the fact that every possible light in the room was on . . . every door and window securely locked . . . bolted and latched shut.

Or were they?

He glanced over to the closed bathroom door. He could hear her moving around, getting dressed for bed.

He couldn't take that chance. Running a hand through his hair, Caleb headed for the window . . . just to make sure. After he thoroughly double-checked every lock, door and window, he strode to the center of the room, drawing his sweater over his head. Tossing it aside, he sat back down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks too.

Finally after what seemed like hours, he heard the bathroom door open. Livvie emerged from the bathroom scantily clad in one of his dress shirts, the hem barely skimming her thighs. Unlike her usual entrances, she timidly stepped inside, her fingers nervously twisting the edge of the shirt.

Caleb held out a hand to her, smiling easily at her. "Hey."

Livvie eyed his hand warily, biting her lip nervously.

Caleb's lips curved into a soft smile. "Come on, I don't bite." He teased, gesturing to her with his outstretched hand.

Livvie smiled despite herself and nodded, lowering her gaze almost shyly. Finally, slowly, her hand rose to curl her fingers around his.

Drawing her closer, he rose from the bed and helped her get settled on the bed. Livvie pulled up her knees and slid between the bed sheets. Caleb settled down beside her and drew the blankets over her. "Are you comfortable?"

Livvie nodded again. Caleb rose again, getting ready to leave. "Ok. Good night." As he leaned over to brush his lips against her forehead, Livvie grabbed his hand, stopping him. "No! Don't go." She tugged him back down to a sitting position beside her as she sat up.

Livvie swallowed, moistening her lips. "I want you to stay . . . with me."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Together?" He questioned, touching her cheek.

Livvie bit her lip, nodding. "Yes."

He slid a finger under her chin, lifting her face so his gaze met hers. "Are you sure?" He asked, studying her eyes.

Livvie swallowed again, meeting his eyes hesitantly. "I don't want to be alone . . . I want to be with you." She murmured, shifting closer to her husband under the heavy blankets.

Caleb reached down to touch her cheek, guiding her face up to his so that he could kiss her. As Livvie trembled against him, he withdrew quietly.

Livvie closed her eyes, then opened them as she reached for him. "I am sorry." She combed both hands through her hair, holding it away from her face for a moment before she let it fall. "I-I shouldn't have-"

Caleb stroked her dark hair back from her face. He shook his head. "No. It's not your fault. You're not ready."

Tears rose to her eyes then. "But I love you." She responded, her gaze locking onto his. "And I want to try-" She began, shifting closer to him as she slid her hands around his neck. "I want to be as close to you as I possibly can."

He felt her arms tremble as they moved around him. Hesitantly, she lifted up her face to his, seeking the comfort she had always found in his arms before. As their lips met, Caleb slid his own arms around her and pulled her close.

But as they kissed, Caleb tasted the hot tears sliding down her pale cheeks. He backed away from her slightly and rose from the bed. Caleb glanced away from her. "I'd better go."

Her smile faded. "I want you to stay." Rising from the bed, she slid her hands over his shoulders. "Please?" She tilted her head up and forced a smile.

Caleb saw the emotions flickering in her eyes—confusion, desire . . . fear. "You're not ready." He repeated, wiping her tears away first with his thumb and then with gentle kisses.

She clutched at his shirt with both hands. "I need you." She whispered, hesitantly leaning forward to brush a kiss over his lips.

Her hands felt so warm on his skin, her lips so soft and tasted so sweet, her skin so inviting. Caleb had to curl his hands at his side to keep from reaching for her. He slid his hands up to her wrists, backing away slightly. Taking in a deep breath, Caleb closed his eyes. "You're not ready." He repeated again.

Livvie shook her head, pulling her hands from his grasp. "I want you to stay not because I am scared. I want you to stay because of the way you make me feel when you kiss me. When you hold me. When you touch me." Taking his hand, she rested it over her cheek. "I want you to stay because you can make me forget there's anything outside this room." She leaned in close, so close that her nose was nearly touching his, "Please. Caleb, please. Make me forget, please. When we're together . . . nothing else matters . . . just you and me . . . in our own world. Only You have the power to erase Andrei, his touch on my skin, his words in my head." She stared into his eyes hopefully, pleadingly.

Caleb sighed. "Olivia-"

Livvie touched a finger to his lips. "Ssh." She murmured, bending her face to his neck, nipping gently there with her teeth.

Caleb slipped his hand under her chin, turning her face to his. He kissed her gently. Relieved, she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, wishing desperately that his caress would soon erase all the jumbled thoughts racing through her head at breakneck speed. She just wanted to feel safe and loved . . . and she knew deep in her heart, Caleb was the only person who could ever help her find that peace. Whenever they were together, she was happiest . . . and the most loved.

Slowly, she began to relax in his arms. But as much as she craved his warm assurances, his touch, she couldn't forget . . . the images of that night were seared into her mind . . . haunting her, driving her crazy. And Caleb could feel it in her touch. Reluctantly, he drew back again. He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "There's nothing I want more . . . but-"

Livvie bit her lip, pushing back the blankets and rising from the bed, her eyes filling up with tears. "You don't want me any more."

Caleb blinked in surprise, grabbing her arm. "No-"

She lowered her head, covering her face with trembling hands. "I sicken you. God, I even sicken myself. I am so sorry."

Caleb stood, pulling her close. He removed her hands from her face. "No, that couldn't be further than the truth. You know I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly.

Livvie nodded, her lower lip trembling. "Then why- we-we haven't . . . you haven't . . . you haven't touched me in days." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Caleb released one of her hands, lifted his own, and brushed his thumb over the faded bruise beneath her eye. Livvie went very still, watched him warily as he traced his thumb down to the marks on her jaw. "I don't want to hurt you- you need time"

Livvie bit her lip again, her tears spilling over her cheeks. "I don't need time. I-I just need you. I-I just want to forget. I want you to help me forget, please." She crumpled into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Caleb's jaw tightened as he glanced skyward, holding her tight. "Olivia, we-we just can't pretend this never happened." He explained patiently, leaning down to kiss away her tears.

Livvie pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her face crumpling as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I want to." Pushing herself away from her husband, she turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. "I am tired of being afraid. I-I don't want to be afraid of you. I don't want to pull away when you touch me."

Caleb moved to her side. He placed a hand on her cheek, tilting his head to one side. "I want that too." He whispered, slipping his fingers into her hair and pulling her mouth gently to his.

Livvie closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, her fingers curling into his hair. "You do?" She murmured against his mouth.

Pulling back, Caleb grasped her chin, tipping her face upward so her eyes would his. "More than anything."

Livvie sighed, leaning her husband's body and sliding her arms around his waist. "I love you."

Caleb rested his cheek against her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I love you. No matter what- never forget that. Ok?"

Livvie nodded, burying her face into his shoulder. "Never."

"And I need you to trust me. Trust that our love will get us through . . . no matter how long it takes." Caleb added, stroking her hair. "But I don't want you to force yourself to be with me . . . that's not how I want us to be. And I know, deep in your heart, that's not what you want either."

Livvie shook her head. "No."

Caleb gently drew her away. "That's why we'll wait until you're ready."

Livvie nodded again, biting her lip. "Ok."

Taking her by the hand, Caleb led her over back to the bed. Livvie climbed on to the bed and slipped underneath the blankets. He crept beneath the covers, sliding close to Livvie to rest his head on her shoulder. "It'll be ok." He reassured her, leaning down to kiss her gently. "As long as we are together." She murmured, snuggling closer to him.

End of flashback

Yes, eventually, together, they were able to move past it. But It wasn't easy. And still to this day, she refused to talk about what had happened . . . not even to him.

And just the thought that Andrei had laid a hand on her again . . . was enough to drive him mad.

* * *

Lucy returned to the waiting room, shaking her head. How did every thing get so mixed up? Who would have ever thought that she . . . a slayer no less . . . would be helping Caleb Morley, the king of all vampires, satisfy his cravings? She bit her lip fretfully, glancing skyward. It must be the ring. It had to be the ring. She swallowed roughly. That must be it. It was twisting every thing, tying everyone closer together, trapping them in this nightmare forever. She glanced around the room, looking for Ian. She spotted the black bag she had carried to the manor earlier positioned near the desk. As she bended down to retrieve the bottle, she saw Ian and Rafe arguing with an enraged Kevin around the corner.

Rafe threw his hands up in the air. "That's it! That's it! I had it!" He brought his hands to his head, rubbing his temples. "I am done! I am done with you- and Livvie and Caleb! Your whole crazy family! I an finished. I AM finished." And with that declaration, with that, he whirled around and stalked away.

"Cous-" Lucy made a movement to follow him but paused. She turned to Kevin. "Doc, I know that you love Livvie but this is not helping. Picking fights with Rafe . . . with Caleb . . . you can't keep doing this. You're pushing away every one that loves you. Please. For the sake of your family- for Livvie and for your grandchildren. You need to let this go." She urged.

Kevin sighed, dropping his face into his hands. "Why does it seem like I'm losing everything I love most in the world?"

Lucy touched his arm. "Doc, I don't know. I don't know that. I can't answer that. I don't know why things happen the way they do. I'm not sure why that is."

"Is he still here?"

Lucy sighed. "Caleb's not leaving, Kevin. He's not going anywhere. Livvie is his wife. Livvie married Caleb . . . five years ago. You have to accept that. I thought you have accepted that."

Kevin groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Caleb Morley is the worst thing that ever happened to my daughter. And I would lay down my life to protect her from him. What are you staring at?"

Lucy shook her head sadly, her lower lip trembling. "You. I see your face, you look like my husband, you sound like him, you have all his facial expressions and his gestures. You're supposed to be the man that I've loved for so very long. But I don't know you. Who are you?" She whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "When I look you, I don't see anything anymore that resembles the man that I fell in love with."

Kevin lifted his face. "Oh. Oh. oh, I see, you still miss your warm-and-fuzzy Doc."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I do so much. But he hasn't been here for such a long time. I don't -- I don't know who is here. Who are you? Who?"

Kevin's eyes flashed. "A man who loves his wife, a man who's concerned about his hurt daughter, and a man who occasionally makes an error in judgment but doesn't expect to be crucified for it every time he does. I've always been your rock, Lucy, the voice of reason. God forbid I fall short. God forbid I let my emotions get the better of me. What do you want me to say, that it'll never happen again? Just tell me one thing, Lucy -- when did you become such an unfeeling, spiteful bitch?"

Lucy gasped. "What did you just call me?"

Kevin laughed. "You heard me. Interesting, though. Seems to be the only thing you did hear."

Lucy shook her head, her legs trembling beneath her. "I need to get out of here."

Kevin fumed. "Why are you even protecting him? He's a vampire, you're a slayer . . . you do the math!"

Before Lucy walked away, she turned to Kevin one last time. She had one more thing to say. "You know, Kevin, Caleb may be a vampire but right now, the only one drawing blood out here is you."

With that, she strode away.

* * *

Caleb stared at the picture, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His frustration grew as he thought of his family- his brother and father more specifically. He still couldn't believe Livvie had been a part of Andrei's plan to destroy him from the very beginning. If she just trusted him . . . maybe then they could have worked this out . . . maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

The flash in Caleb's head was soundless, lightless, and powerful as a thunderclap. A chill started at the base of his neck and trickled down his spine like drips of ice water. At the same time he felt a violent, wrenching tug. An urge to follow ---something . . . someone.

She needed him. And that's all he needed to know. That was enough. He stuffed the picture into his pocket. He had to see her . . . no matter what. Ignoring the hunger gnawing at his stomach, he pulled the terrace door opened.

Stepping through the door, he ran right into Lucy and her miraculous bag of water. At first, she was going to go after Rafe and check on him . . . but then she ultimately decided Rafe could use some time along as she tended to Caleb's "feeding." At this point, Caleb was more of a danger than Rafe. Lucy's hands flew up, resting over Caleb's chest. "Woah- where do you think you are going in such a hurry?"

Caleb stepped aside, attempting to brush past the nosy slayer. "Olivia needs me-"

Lucy grabbed his arm. "The doctors are with her- She's fine, Caleb."

Caleb shook his head. "No- she's not. I can feel it." He insisted.

Lucy stuck her free hand into her bag and retrieved a blue bottle of the special water. "No. What Livvie needs right now is for you to take care of yourself. Here-drink this." She thrust the bottle at him and kept pushing it at him until he took it.

Caleb unscrewed the top and took a swig of water. Slightly warm . . . but acceptable. He immediately felt a small boost of energy, his nerves settling.

Suddenly, all the color drained from Lucy's face.

Caleb turned his head to see two members of the PCPD stepping off the elevator.

Lucy furrowed her brow as a member of the PCPD stepped forward and laid a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Caleb Morley?"

Caleb turned his head, glancing over at the officer. "Yes?"

The officer pressed his lips together, smiling grimly. "You better come with us."

Caleb's eyes widened in surprise, jerking his arm away. "Why?"

The officer shared a look with his colleague. "We have a few questions regarding your wife's assault. We'll like to ask you some questions answered down in the station."

Caleb shook his head, his eyes darkening. "I am not leaving Olivia. She needs me." He pressed his lips together.

The officer shared another amused glance with his partner. Celebrities. "The hospital staff is more than capable of caring for her, Mr. Morley. There is nothing you can do here that the doctors haven't already done. But you can help her by helping us lock her attacker behind bars."

Caleb recognized their tone and realized what they were implying. "Wait, you think I did this to her, don't you?" He demanded.

The officer sighed. "We are not pointing any fingers. But it will be better if we continue this down at the station-"

Caleb drew his breath in sharply, gritting his teeth. "I did not hurt my wife."

"Well, you can explain that down at the station."

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY short chapter! Sorry! School has been driving me CRAZY! But don't worry although this is the all RALI chapter, you can expect the next chapter to continue from Rafe's last flashback. We're not done with the Rali fluff . . . at least not yet. Teee heee. I am so BAD.

But seriously, I know some of you have been anxiously awaiting this chapter and I knew if I waited to postwhen I finished the whole thing . . . the wait would be . . . VERRRRYYY LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. So I am just going to post what I have for now. But . . . but expect more . . . but not really soon because midterm week is approaching. So the good estimate is that you'll see another chapter some time in middle of October. Hopefully sooner. But if not, definitely then! And it will be much longer!

And for Calivia fans, I really do think you'll like the way they leave . . . and the process has already begun. And yes, there will be a chapter only about them when that happens. So until, I'll assure you there will be some touching moments in the future.

* * *

The dim chapel was empty except for an elderly woman asleep in the last row. The candlelight flickered as he walked by, their shadows dancing eerily across the wall. 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Rafe strode down the length of the long aisle. His eyes focused upon the cross hanging over the altar. Quietly, he slipped into the first pew.

With a heavy sigh, Rafe sank into the hard wooden bench. A tidal wave of despair swept over him. He leaned forward, dropping his head into his hands.

What was taking the doctors so long? Why hadn't he heard anything yet?

He swallowed roughly. Could- could he actually lose Alison- He shook his head adamantly. No. No. That wasn't even a possibility. He couldn't . . . he WOULDN'T lose her . . . not now . . . NOT EVER.

He drew in a sharp breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought back another round of tears. No . . . not when they were SO close to achieving their dream . . . so close.

It seemed like every time they took a step forward, some thing came along to push them ten steps back. Why? Was-was he being punished for some thing?

For breaking and overcoming their stupid rules to be with the woman he loves?

Could that even be possible?

Rafe rubbed his eyes. No. No. Ed would never let that happen . . .

It was like he was cursed . . . it was just one thing after another . . . when will he ever catch a break? All he wanted was a life with the woman he loved and their three beautiful children.

_Flashback_

_The sound of the phone ringing jarred Rafe and Alison out of their mutual reverie as they snuggled close together in bed. Rafe bent his head to kiss Alison sweetly on the lips. "Mmm. Mmm. Just hold that thought till I get back, ok?" He whispered as he moved his lips along her shoulder._

_Alison giggled, slipping her fingers into his messy hair. "Uh-uh, I don't think I can wait that long." She teased, pulling his mouth to hers. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed right outside their window. The loud boom of thunder soon followed, almost shaking the house in its ferocity. Alison shivered against Rafe's mouth. "Oh." Breathless, she reluctantly tore her lips from her husband's. "Wow. That's some lightning out there. Thunder's loud enough to wake the dead." She commented, snuggling back down into the warm blankets _

_Rafe glanced out the window as another flash of lightening lit up the dark morning sky. He turned his attention back to his wife, ignoring the torrential rainfall that continued to stream down the glass. "It's just a storm. And that's just a saying, ok? Besides, I like storms like this." He whispered, smiling. He ran his fingers through her golden hair._

_Alison placed a finger against his lips as he leaned towards her. She raised an eyebrow. "You do?" She asked curiously, wrinkling her nose. _

_Rafe nodded. Taking both her hands, he brought them to his lips, burying his mouth in one palm, then the other. "Mm-hmm. Because the more scared you get, the tighter you hold on to me." And as he finished, another bolt of thunder broke the silence of the early morning. Alison jumped, her grip tightening around Rafe's arm. "See what I mean?" He laughed. _

_Alison smiled mischievously. "Well then we might as well make the most of it." _

_Rafe's eyes twinkled. "Why, Mrs. Kovich, are you trying to seduce me?"_

_Alison giggled, sliding her arms around his neck. "Who said I had to try?" She asked as their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

_Second Flashback_

_Surrounded by pink roses, Rafe kissed the tip of Alison's nose as they stood together in their bedroom, their bodies swaying to the soft music playing in the background. "God, I love you. You're the only woman in my heart. You are my heart." He brought her hand to his lips. "And this is just the beginning because I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." Rafe promised, watching the firelight dancing in Alison's eyes._

_Alison's eyes misted over. "Oh, Rafe." Her face crumpled as a single tear slid down her cheek. _

_Rafe brushed her hair back from her face and leaned down to brush a soft kiss against her lips. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, his forehead crinkling in worry. _

_Alison's lower lip trembled. "I-I am . . . I am just so happy . . . I am so lucky to have you." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. _

_Rafe touched Alison's cheek, brushing away her tears with his fingertips. "You know what?" He asked. _

_Alison laid her head against his shoulder. "What?" She snuggled into his warm body._

_Rafe kissed the top of her head. "I am the lucky one." He assured her. "Because I have you- the most beautiful, caring woman in the world."_

_Third Flashback_

_Emma impatiently bounced up and down in her seat. "Can I have whipped cream on my waffles?"_

_Rafe smiled, exaggerating a sigh as he placed a plateful of fluffy brown waffles in front of her. "You know, I'll be surprised one day if you asked me for something healthy." He commented._

_Emma tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I thought you said whipped cream has calcium." She inquired, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she spoke. _

_Rafe dropped a kiss on to his daughter's head as he sank into the chair beside her. "So does broccoli." He reminded her as he used a knife to cut her waffle into smaller pieces._

_Emma gasped and made a face. "Broccoli with waffles? Ewwww!" She cried, disgusted, wrinkling her nose._

_Alison laughed as she stepped into the kitchen carrying Bryce. "Rafe, please don't tell me you are planning on giving our daughter broccoli with her waffles."_

_Rafe shrugged causally, an impish gleam in his eyes. "It was just a thought." He replied, his eyes widening innocently. _

_Alison shook her head, exasperated, and sat Bryce down into his high chair. "Well, then banish that thought from your mind." She scolded playfully, slapping his shoulder as she walked by. _

_Rafe rose from his seat and followed Alison to the refrigerator. Leaning forward, he bent his head. "If I do, what are you gonna do for me?" He whispered into her ear. _

_Alison smiled. "What do you want me to do for you?" She asked, closing the door with the bottle of whipped cream in her hand._

_"Well, it's gonna involve a lot less clothes than you're wearing now." Rafe murmured as Alison rose to her toes to brush her lips against his. "And that bottle of whipped cream."_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Short chapter. Blame school. Well, at least we are one chapter closer to Calivia's departure. This chapter sets up WHY they HAVE to leave. Next chapter, we have more Rali FLUFF! Yea! Doing a little dance. Rafe dreams of Alison and comes to a decision as Caleb comes to a decision at Livvie's beside. Yes, next chapter will be VERY long. It is still in the first draft . . . but lots of action . . . drama . . . and sadness. Yep.VERY LONG. Longer than my longest.

Anyway, yes I did reorder the chapters, Gracie! And don't worry more fluff is on the way . . . at least in the beginning of the chapter. Teee heee.

Anyone, enjoy everyone!

And please review! Let me know if you hate/love this story!

* * *

The desk lamp slanted light over his hands as he scratched down notations in a leather-bound journal with a quill pen. Lifting his head, Roderick listened to the hammering of the rain against the stone walls of the manor. 

Sighing, he tossed down his pen and leaned back against the leather armchair. He pressed his fingertips together, deep in thought. Finally. Some peace and quiet.

Slipping one hand into his pocket, he withdrew his pocket watch. About time too, he mused to himself. Dawn was barely an hour away. He glanced out the window. Yet, you could hardly believe it with all the pouring rain being driven into the ground as the dark clouds loomed threateningly over the estate.

Pocketing his watch, he propped his elbows up against the top of his desk and rubbed his eyes wearily. A bolt of lightning illuminated the phone on his desk, reminding him of the business at hand.

He sighed heavily. The frantic phone calls from worried members of the royal families hadn't subsided till an hour prior.

Lifting his hands to his head, he rubbed his temples. Not surprising, Andrei's actions had caused quite a stir within the Court.

A sixth kingdom definitely had the potential to cause an irreparable schism between the five families.

No wonder they were so worried . . .

There had been a sixth family . . . once . . . but that empire had long since crumbled. Caleb was only a young boy then, Roderick recalled with a grimace, regretting all the times he neglected his son for the sake of the coup. If only things had been different . . . maybe then Caleb wouldn't have married that child.

With a heavy sigh, his thoughts drifted then to an earlier time . . . to another one of his son's ill-fated romances. He snorted. Romance. If you could even call their relationship that . . . truthfully, it was nothing more than a friendship with mutual benefits.

But even that silly Ashley would have been a vast improvement over Olivia. He shook his head, banishing the idea from his mind. But that relationship would never have worked. They were too incompatible.

They wanted different things . . . believed in different things.

Insipid . . . vapid . . . shallow . . . and those were her redeeming qualities. Ashley was . . . to put it nicely . . . fiercely independent and as seductive and as deadly as a black widow.

Plus, she would never willingly agree to have a child. No, not a woman as selfish and superficial as she . . .

Although she did have an incredible pair of legs, he thought to himself wickedly with a wide smile . . .

He remembered the way they would just gleam in the light. He shook his head again. No, no. Now was not the time to reminisce . . . especially not about his son's past lover. He smiled. There was time for that later.

His smile faded then as it always did when he thought about his sons and the disgusting mess they have created out of their own insatiable appetites. Andrei's need for revenge, power, and glory and Caleb's lust for his dark-haired beauty were the source of their impending downfalls. Oh, they were going to fall. The both of them. HARD.

If only he had spent more time with them when they were growing up . . . if only they had been closer . . . a tighter family . . . maybe then . . . perhaps . . . they could have avoided all this.

But his preoccupation couldn't have been helped . . .

The Dragons had been the most powerful, richest kingdom of them all . . .

But with one vote from the fledging five, it all fell a part. The old King brought down to his knees . . . his wife and children all sold into slavery.

And Roderick feared that Andrei would one day share that king's same fate.

He sighed heavily. The court certainly was not going to look down too favorable on his ambitious, although misguided, son . . . especially in light of recent circumstances . . .

Ever since Caleb had declined his rightful place on the court, the underworld has been in a tizzy, as the remaining four families vied for the empty position.

Roderick frowned. Oh, sure, there was a plentitude of worthy candidates applying for the honor . . . many with the necessary "bloodlines." And, of course, that honor would require certain . . . sacrifices . . . and entitlements on the chosen one's part . . . sacrifices that could only be described as a marriage of convenience with a proper young lady of the Court. Unfortunately, most of them have already done so, which unfortunately for them, disqualified them all . . . well all except for the one that counted.

But Caleb, obviously, hadn't been willing to leave his "wife" and skirted the issue entirely.

And Caleb was his last remaining son . . . besides Andrei of course.

Roderick sighed. Andrei. Yes, Andrei was his son . . . but he was also a half-breed.

Caleb . . . on the other hand . . . Caleb was a pureblood . . . the product of a union between two members of the royal court.

Roderick rubbed his eyes. He really didn't see what the problem was. He had married a proper woman yet he kept Clara in his bed for centuries. He honestly didn't understand why Caleb couldn't do the same.

Not to say he loved Alexandra any less because he didn't. Alexandra would always have a place in his heart . . . after all, they did share a child together . . . but Clara . . . well, Clara was a welcome distraction from all the humdrum . . . an escape from the propriety and formalness of a man of his rank.

Alexandra had grace and sophistication, she was the perfect bride, wife, and mother . . . an asset to the Morley name. Not only did her blood run deep with vampirism but she also came from a long line of kings.

To his parents, there was no other choice. His marriage to Alexandra would ensure the royal title for another 5 or 6 centuries.

And it had . . . till Caleb went and made that child his bride. Roderick drew in a heavy breath. Razvan's family had a fit when Caleb brought his lovely young bride home. Everyone, including Roderick himself, had expected Caleb to eventually settle down and marry their daughter, Caterina.

At first, he, himself, had been quick to write Caleb's marriage off as a silly phase at the most. But to his horror, it wasn't. And when Olivia had fled, he was thrilled. Absolutely thrilled. And he made no secret of it. At once, he began to make preparations. He had set the day, hired a caterer, booked a band, sent out the invitations . . . all for Caleb's wedding to Caterina.

He was sure he could convince Caleb to abandon his longing for Olivia and redirect that passion towards a more suitable mate. So sure was he that he entered a binding contract with Caterina's family . . . a contract that still haunted him to this day.

Unfortunately, soon after, the slayer had dropped by unannounced . . . Roderick shuddered . . . Just the thought of a slayer in his very home . . .

He inhaled sharply and kept his hands together, resisting the urge to break some thing. To make a long story short, the slayer had "accidentally" let a vital piece of information slip . . .

As they had expected, Olivia had returned home to Port Charles . . . but what they didn't know about was the unborn child growing inside of her.

Closing his eyes, he sat back again. That little piece of information had cost him dearly. Sure, at first he was able to detain Caleb at home a little while longer . . . assuring his son that he and Olivia would both be better off apart.

But Caleb had been overjoyed by the news of his impending fatherhood . . . a child of his very own . . . it was every thing he ever wanted . . . his very own family with the woman he loved.

Safe to say, Caleb hadn't dawdled as long as Roderick had wished and eventually left the manor to follow his wife.

She had ruined every thing. Every thing.

As a pureblood, Caleb had every advantage as well as the nobility necessary for the empty position on the court . . . as which was the plan . . . a plan that had been coordinated to the very last detail.

Caleb's birth had been a much anticipated event. Caleb was his last chance to restore his family's legacy . . . to redeem himself in the eyes of his parents.

And so he hadn't left any thing up to chance . . . not after the "accidental" deaths of his previous five children.

Alexandra never spent a minute of the pregnancy alone . . . she was surrounded by a plentitude of midwives and doctors all hours of the day . . . and night. She had the best of care . . . and it was well-worth it when she brought their last remaining son into the world.

But then Caleb had to go and throw away everything he had worked SO hard for . . . every thing HE sacrificed for . . . for THAT GIRL. All his blood, sweat, and tears for nothing.

Caleb couldn't see it but Olivia was his poison. A deadly poison . . . human weakness pure and simple.

He grimaced, shuddering. To have a girl be so vital to your very existence . . . to have your whole world hinge on one person . . . it was disgusting.

He slammed his fists against the desk. She was ruining every thing! Humanizing HIS SON . . . his last chance to recapture the golden days of his youth . . . the days when his family's name was feared and not joked about . . . . if Caleb could just open his eyes and see past that beautiful face . . . .

Maybe then he'll see all he'll have to gain . . . if he just would let that girl go.

His gaze then shifted to his wedding portrait that hung over the fireplace. He rammed his fists into his eyes.

Maybe if Alexandra hadn't pumped Caleb's head with silly fairy-tales from the moment he was born . . . useless tales of love and devotion . . . may be then he would have fulfilled his destiny.

Ok. Perhaps, it had not been her intention for Caleb to marry that little vixen . . . but she had certainly contributed to it all right.

At that time, he was sure she had been prepping their son to devote his life to a respectable woman from the court . . . a woman of proper rank. More likely, Alexandra just used the stories as a deterrence for the wandering eye . . . ensuring his devotion to one woman . . . No doubt a preventive measure to protect the lineage and rights of his children.

Because, certainly, Alexandra had no stomach for half-breeds. In fact, she despised them. That was the reason why he had so much trouble believing the idea that she was "ok" with Caleb's choice of mate at first.

But her actions had proved him otherwise. She actually ENCOURAGED their son to . . . to . . . trust his young bride.

And now because of Caleb's weakness he would never become a part of the court.

It's true he still had Andrei. But as he said before, Andrei was his son by Clara, a woman without bloodlines. The court would never accept Andrei as king. They'd rather fight among themselves for the honor.

That's probably the reason why Andrei was so intent on creating his own kingdom. He wanted to force the court to acknowledge his existence and his birthright.

As much as he disapproved of his son's actions, he'd had give Andrei credit where it is due . . . .

That is more than anything Caleb has ever done. Instead, Caleb has thrown every thing Roderick is and his legacy into his face. Choosing a human bride and living in the mortal world with her . . . it is obvious he has no intention of ever coming back.

And there was his very own wife . . . encouraging them. Disgusting.

He smiled then. But he had a feeling all that was about to change.

A soft knock on the door woke him up from his reverie.

"Come in." He called out, smiling to himself, knowing instinctively who was behind the door.

Alexandra walked in. She closed the door behind her.

Roderick smirked to himself. His first wife looked positively frightful. Absolutely dreadful. Her hair was mussed up all about her face. Her eyes red and bloodshot. Her linen suit wrinkled.

If he didn't know any better, he would say she just had woken up from a bad hangover.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Maria said you wanted to see me." She intoned, darkly.

Roderick nodded, still smiling. "Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I do." He replied with a Cheshire grin.

Alexandra cocked an eyebrow as she studied his wry expression. "What do you want?" She demanded.

Roderick smirked as he sat forward, clasping his hands together. "You have been holding out on me." He declared.

Alexandra wrinkled her nose. "Really, is that what you are calling your conjugal rights these days?" Roderick laughed, shaking his head amusedly. She shrugged. "Well, if that is it, I'll just be on my way. It has been a long night." She turned to leave.

Roderick's eyes twinkled in the dim light. "Actually, I am talking about the unfortunate incident with Olivia this evening." He explained patiently.

Alexandra paused, her hand poised over the doorknob. "I don't know what you are talking about." She commented, turning around slowly to face her husband.

Roderick rose from his seat, rubbing his hands together jovially. "What do you take me for, Alexandra? Some kind of idiot? DO you really think that I am THAT blind to what goes on in my own house?" He inquired, grinning widely. His eyes twinkled as brightly as a child's on Christmas morning.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, his jolliness tweaking at her annoyance. "No just oblivious to every thing not under Clara's skirt." She countered hotly.

Roderick shook his head again amusedly, his lips still curved into that irksome grin. "The aggrieved wife routine won't get you out of this one, my dear." He informed her, almost affectionately. "Constance has informed me that Annette has taken over many of your duties the past few days. I was curious to say in the least. Incidentally, I just chalked it up to mother's intuition . . . I assumed you were off attending to our ungrateful son and his lovely little trinket. To my surprise, you have been here the whole time . . . performing unassigned duties." His tone became accusatory as he raised his eyebrows.

Alexandra closed her eyes, lifting her hand to her forehead to rub away the dull ache there. "I am not in the mood, Roderick." She warned him.

Roderick shrugged. "Frankly, my dear, you never were." He laughed to himself, recognizing the irony of his words. "But I think you'll be interested in what I have to say." He told her.

Alexandra sighed heavily. "Oh, really?" She opened her eyes to glare at him.

Roderick smiled again as he made his way to the mini-bar installed in the far side of the room. "I saw you and Olivia out on the steps earlier." He informed her with another one of those infuriating grins.

Alexandra's stomach dropped. She swallowed roughly. "Did you?"

Roderick took his time selecting a glass. "You were rather short with her, don't you think? Poor girl was disoriented, perhaps even injured and there you were arguing with her." He held up a crystal decanter to the light, debating the strength of its proof.

Alexandra swallowed again. "Yes, I admit I was rather rude but her safety was at issue and I thought it would be best to reunite her with Caleb as soon as possible. Now if we are done playing 20 questions, I am rather tired." For the second time that night, she began to turn when his next words stopped her cold.

Roderick poured himself a generous amount of vodka. Shaking his head amusedly, he chuckled. "Caleb wasn't in the dungeon." He pointed out, lifting his glass to his mouth.

Alexandra brushed her long hair behind her shoulder with a graceful flick of the wrist. "Excuse me?"

Roderick moved around the bar to his desk. "You weren't taking her to Caleb. You were taking her to the dungeon . . ." He continued, sinking into his chair with a loud sigh. "You wanted her dead." Chugging down the rest of his drink in one gulp, he pointed a shaky finger at her. "Andrei failed to do the job and you were intent on finishing it." He finished as he slammed down his empty glass on to the desk.

Alexandra drew her mouth into a thin line. "We had a deal but he didn't stick to his end of the bargain. I helped him get Alison and-"

Roderick smirked. "Well, I am sure he had more important things on his mind . . . such as consummating his marriage with his blond beauty." He commented, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. Men. Was that all they ever thought about? "Well, it doesn't matter now. It's done. She won't survive the night. I made sure of that." She declared, placing her hands over her hips.

_Flashback_

_Alexandra exited her room. She smoothed her dress over her hips before heading down the hall. Andrei had promised her that the job would be taken care of by early morning's light. Smooth as silk, he said. For what she was paying . . . it better be. _

_She made a face, wrinkling her nose in distaste. All these past few months . . . pretending to be supportive of her son's marriage with that- that half-breed . . . she was sick and tired of it. The constant acting nearly killed her. She shivered in disgust . . . like she would ever approve of such a foolish misguided match. _

_She had done all she could to show Caleb the error of his ways . . . such as arranging that disastrous meeting with his grandmother, bringing Ryan and his friends to town to expose Olivia's lies, setting the alluring Caterina up as his lyricist, diluting the water, and oh so much more. _

_The girl couldn't be trusted to carry on his legacy . . . why couldn't he see that? It was like he had HUGE blinders on when it came to Olivia._

_Oh, she knew the type so well. Young, pretty . . . fully aware of the effect she had on men, she deliberately played on a man's needs, his weaknesses, his most private dreams. She set out to seduce and humiliate. _

_Oh, Alexandra knew that game all too well. She seen it all too many times over the course of her lifetime . . . _

_She knew all about the power of a smile, a flip of the hair, a gentle touch. And that half-breed dared to exert that power over her SON._

_No. Over her dead body._

_A small bundle in white caught her eye as she walked towards the main steps. Livvie laid unconscious curled up in a tight little ball outside of Caleb's old room. Alexandra smiled, noting the blood splattered across the tiles. She tilted her head, focusing on the younger woman's oozing head wound. So the job was done then. _

_About time too. It almost had been five months since . . . She nodded, thinking back to her arrival in Port Charles. Yes, about five months . . . right about the time the twins were born . . . and right about the time Andrei had been thrown into that blasted spring of Caleb's. _

_Finally Andrei returned the favor. Finally. _

_As long as Caleb remained unaware . . . this whole fiasco could be fixed. _

_She could just imagine Caleb's reaction if he were to discover that was she was the one who turned Andrei back into what he once was. He would be livid to find out his mother was the one helping the man who raped his wife and tried to take his son. _

_Not that Olivia didn't deserve it, she thought darkly. She probably asked for it. They all did. All the women like her, going around flaunting themselves and teasing good men, only to be surprised when the men want some thing in return. Alexandra had no pity for a woman like that. No pity whatsoever. Olivia deserved it. Every bit of it and so much more. _

_Alexandra kneeled down beside the young woman's body. Pressing her finger to her daughter-in-law's neck, she checked for a pulse. Unfortunately, she found one. Weak . . . but still there. _

_She groaned to herself. She's alive! Alexandra blew her bangs from her forehead. Men! Couldn't they ever do any thing right? "Well, she won't be for much longer." She muttered, leaning down over her unconscious victim. Brushing the dark hair from Livvie's throat, she bared her fangs getting ready to drain the young woman's blood._

_But a sudden cry from the main hall interrupted her. She heard the maids' shoes scuffle across the marble tiles. They squealed as they fled, scurrying for cover. Withdrawing her fangs, she closed her mouth and slowly rose to her feet. She quietly moved to the foot of the steps. What she saw there made her blood boil. A slayer . . . and her son standing side by side. She watched as the fair-haired slayer physically threatened a maid. Suddenly a broad-shouldered man and a beautiful older woman breezed through the front door, lugging a heavy black bag._

_A chill ran up her spine as her senses prickled. Her eyes narrowed. It couldn't be- a second slayer? _

_Focusing on the animated woman, she searched her mind. Second slayer . . . second slayer. She closed her eyes, remembering. Lucy. Lucy Coe Collins. Turning her head, she glanced back towards Livvie. Her adopted mother. Damn her. _

_Now through Olivia's association with the slayer, her son . . . the king of all vampires was now related to a slayer. A SLAYER. Their sworn enemy. It was unthinkable . . . unconceivable . . . an atrocity in of itself. _

_Inhaling sharply, she balled up her hands up into fists. No. She wouldn't let this continue. _

_And now was her time to rectify Caleb's mistake. She quickly returned to the girl's side and kneeled down beside her. She shook Livvie's shoulders, trying to rouse the younger woman from sleep. "Come on." She glanced over her shoulder. The voices were getting closer. "Olivia- get up!" She hissed, gritting teeth. _

_Finally, Livvie's eyes fluttered opened. She blinked up at Alexandra, her eyes wide and dazed. "Alexandra?" She murmured, recognizing her mother-in-law at once, her eyes anxiously darting around the hall. _

_Alexandra forced a smile as she slipped an arm around the younger woman's waist and helped elevate her to a sitting position. "Yes, dear. It's me. It seems like you had a nasty little tumble." She whispered, glancing anxiously over her shoulder again. She needed to get Olivia into an empty room and quick . . . before Caleb finds them. _

_Livvie lifted a hand to the back of her head. "I-I fainted." She winced as her fingertips brushed by her wound. "Ow- my head." She tilted her head, her wet hair falling away from her cheeks. Glancing around the hall, she realized where she was. "God, what am I doing here?" She winced again, squeezing her eyes shut. _

_Alexandra eyed her warily. She certainly seemed out of her natural element . . . almost child-like. The dazed look, tousled hair, doe eyes, rumpled clothes. No sexual overtures there at all . . . and she seemed clean too. What? Did she seduce Andrei into letting her escape? _

_And it would be just like the little tramp too, she thought darkly. _

_But wait . . . Alexandra grabbed Livvie's face by the chin. She tilted the girl's head and under closer inspection she recognized the shadows of bruises that were beginning to emerge across her face._

_Livvie pushed Alexandra's hand away, wincing again, but not before Alexandra saw the fingerlike bruises across Livvie's wrists and upper arms. Her shirt left one shoulder bare, revealing another set of bruises there. _

_Alexandra bit her lip, resisting another urge to groan. All the bruises indicated was rough sex . . . her hair was wet too . . . she probably tried to wash herself off so Caleb wouldn't notice. The little slut. _

_He didn't even try to kill her! _

_God, what was it with men these days? One smile from a little slut and somehow they lose all brain cells and all sense of reason? It was a wonder they could even sit up without assistance! Andrei was suppose to kill Olivia, not sleep with her!_

_Alexandra hooked Livvie's arm around her neck and practically lifted her up to her feet. "I-I don't know." She lied, wrapping her free arm around Livvie's waist. "Here, let me help you." _

_Livvie paused, a flash of a broken memory coming to her. Alison's screams echoed loudly, painfully in her head. Her heart leapt to her throat. Oh, God, Alison. Did Alison escape? Could she still be there? Did he hurt her? Why couldn't she remember? She needed to know what happened. "No- Alison. I have to go to her-" She began to move towards the door, but with a violent tug Alexandra yanked her back. "No!"_

_Livvie stumbled as Alexandra tightened her grip around her waist. She turned her head to look up into the older woman's face, her eyes widening in surprise. "Why not?" _

_Alexandra lowered her voice. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell- but you see, ah- Caleb asked me to bring you to him." She covered quickly, lying through her teeth._

_Livvie's gaze shifted to the door. "Caleb? He's here?" Her voice sounded hopeful._

_Alexandra nodded, glancing towards the stairs again. "Yes, come on. He's waiting." She urged Livvie forward. _

_Livvie shook her head, refusing to leave until she checked on Alison. "No, Alison- she's waiting for me-" She protested._

_Alexandra shoved against Livvie despite her protestations. "Forget about Alison! Come on." Alexandra half-dragged, half-carried Livvie to the room beside Caleb's old room, not that it took much pushing considering Livvie weighed what? 95 pounds at most. _

_Alexandra shut the door behind them just as they heard footsteps on the stairs._

_Livvie's eyes widened when she recognized Rafe's voice outside the door. She stepped forward. "That's-_

_Alexandra swung her arm out shoving Livvie roughly to the wall, her hand pressed over Livvie's mouth. With her free hand, she held a finger to Livvie's face. "Not a word." She hissed, threateningly. _

_When she heard the door slam shut next door, Alexandra grabbed Livvie's arm and dragged her to the door. Opening the door slowly, she poked her head out. She looked up and down the hall. Not a person in sight. "Ok. Come on."_

_Livvie stumbled, trying to keep up with Alexandra's fast stride. Her head was pounding and every thing around her was so blurry. But some thing inside of her told her Caleb was very close. She could feel his presence, his energy as strongly as if he was right there with her. If he was waiting for her, why was Alexandra taking her downstairs? "Caleb- he's in there, isn't he?" She questioned as they passed by the door._

_Alexandra shook her head, pulling Livvie down the steps. "No, you're only imagining things. Caleb's waiting for you downstairs." She insisted. _

_As they reached the bottom landing, Livvie finally mustered up all her remaining strength to tear her arm free from her mother-in-law's grip. "No. No." She shook her head, suddenly looking at her mother-in-law in new eyes. "Caleb's upstairs. I can feel him. Why are you trying to take me away from him?" She slowly backed away from her mother-in-law. _

_Alexandra motioned to a man positioned near the front door. He stepped forward and grabbed Livvie as she tried to flee up the steps. As fast as lightning, he picked her up right off her feet and clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. Twisting wildly in his arms, she kicked and scratched, clawing at her assailant's hand. _

_Alexandra folded her arms across her chest, smiling in satisfaction as Livvie's tears spilled over the man's hand. "Take her to the dungeon. Then leave her to me." She motioned for the man to begin heading on down._

_Livvie bit down as hard as she could on his hand. Ignoring the sting of Livvie's bite, the man nodded and dragged his victim down the hall towards the dungeon stairwell. All the while, she twisted her body, kicked and fought. But it was of no use. He was too strong. _

_He carried her down the long staircase and threw her down into a cell before walking away. Alexandra closed the door behind him. "You certainly have some nerve. It's a dangerous game you are playing. However, I must admit I admire your ability to manipulate even the worst of situations to your own advantage. You certainly have a way with men." She commented, contemptuously. _

_Livvie pushed herself up to her hands and knees. "What are you talking about?" She closed her eyes, willing the room to stop spinning around her. Using a table to support her weight, she pulled herself up off the floor._

_Alexandra crossed her arms. "I don't know what it is that you do to him or how you get to him like you do . . . but it is going to stop. One way or another. Did you really think I would step aside and allow you to destroy my family . . . everything I have worked so hard for centuries? No." She shook her head. She grimaced. "I am not going to stand idly by and watch this sham of a marriage to continue. Playing the sweet innocent victim and devoting wife and mother while you have been plotting to destroy Caleb all this time!" She accused, pulling her mouth into a firm line. _

_Livvie gasped, her eyes flying open. "That is not true! You know how much I love him! I love Caleb with all my heart!" She declared. _

_Alexandra laughed. "I am not Caleb, Olivia! I won't be fooled by your tears or heartfelt pleads. You're his poison. You'll destroy everything I have worked so hard to obtain for him. I won't let that happen!" She gradually stepped forward, keeping her movements very fluid . . . very casual. _

_Livvie swayed unsteadily on her feet. She raised a hand to her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head throbbed. She couldn't deal with this right now. No. Not now. Not after- Closing her eyes again, she braced her hands against the table as another wave of dizziness swept over her. _

_Alexandra walked up behind her and brushed the younger girl's hair from her neck. She bared her fangs and bit her savagely. She felt Livvie slowly growing weaker, her slender body sagging against hers. Alexandra continued to feed off her, keeping one arm secured around Livvie's waist to hold her in place._

_Livvie's knees weakened as she felt the fangs tear into her flesh. She slipped in and out of consciousness before she realized what was happening. Curling her fingers into her palm, she grasped at what little strength she had left and shoved against her mother-in-law. _

_Alexandra hadn't expected a fight and was easily caught off guard. She fell to the floor. Picking herself up from the ground, she snatched a dagger from the wall and took a swing at Livvie. Livvie caught her wrists and they struggled. Pushing all her weight against Alexandra, Livvie knocked her mother-in-law onto the floor and elbowed her right into the face. Alexandra's head hit the concrete floor and everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

Alexandra shook her head to try to clear it. She didn't know what happened next. When she woke up, Olivia was gone. But it didn't matter. Olivia couldn't have gotten too far. One of the maids would find her sooner or later . . . but by then, it would be too late. She took enough blood from the girl to be sure of that . . . and there was no way she could have gotten to Caleb so fast. "Trust me- she won't be a problem for us much longer. You'll see." She promised, her grin slowly growing.

Roderick nodded, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands together. "Yes, we'll see. But what about the children?" He asked, cocking his head.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "What children?"

Roderick rolled his eyes. How easily women forget. "Caleb's children, my dear." He reminded her. "What will we do about them?"

Alexandra shrugged. "Well, we'll need the boy if Caleb continues to refuse our will." Her lips twisted. "The girls are easily replaceable."

Annette crept up outside the door. Pausing there, she listened closely to the conversation going on inside.

Roderick nodded. "Whatever we are going to do, we better do it now before Caleb returns to that villa of his. Make the phone call. Now." He commanded.

Alexandra walked around the desk and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Yes, Darius. It's me. I have a job for you. My grandchildren-" She furrowed her brow in annoyance. "No, don't touch the boy. The girls . . . do whatever you wish with them . . . I don't care . . . I want them dead by morning's light . . . but only the girls. Do you understand? I want the boy unharmed. Bring the boy to me." She fell silent as she listened. "Yes, a villa upstate New York. Yes. The Americas. A young girl is in charge. Subdue her quietly. I don't want her alerting my son or his godforsaken in-laws." She made a face. "Of course, I understand. You listen to me, I want this job done. If you have qualms about snuffing out two little girls, I'll just find someone else—Good, I thought you would see it my way. Now, there is no room for doubt. Too much is at stake. My son's future rests in this plan's success. Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone with a self-satisfied grin. "It's done."

Roderick patted her hand. "You see? We can be great together." He replied with a suggestive smile. He winked broadly at her.

Alexandra made another face. "Don't even think about it!" She snatched her hand back.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok some Rali fluff in betwen Rafe's musings. Poor Rafe- everyone thought he was crazy when he was right!

We are officially one step closer to Calivia's departure. Very soon after Livvie awakens, this couple will disappear. Next chapter Rafe and Caleb team up again to confront Andrei. But does Caleb know something more than our favorite slayer?

Please review! I love to hear what my readers think of any chapter! And thanks to the ones who do review! I greatly appreciate them!

* * *

Inside the waiting room, the fluorescent lights seemed unusually bright and cast an eerie yellow shadow over everyone's faces. Ian and Kevin sat across from each other. Every now and then, one or the other would send heated glares each other's way. 

Kevin watched the minutes ticking by on the large wall clock over the nurses' station. He was caught in a never-ending nightmare. Every time he felt as if he were about to wake, a slimy claw would reach out and pull him back down. Not only could he lose his daughter, but now he could also lose his wife . . . to ugh, Thornhart of all people. Kevin scowled. Thornhart didn't deserve her. No one did . . . because the simple fact of the matter was Lucy and he was meant to be. It was written in the stars and no one else could convince him otherwise.

Ian rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Glancing over at Kevin, he sighed heavily. The man was obviously stewing in his own juices.

Lucy's heart wasn't a game . . . or a tournament that needed to be won. She might be one hell of a prize, but Ian would never want to demean her in such a way that would gloss over what a special person she truly was.

Even if it was a game . . .

Sooner or later, someone would lose . . . and at this point, he knew neither one of them wanted it to be him. If there just was some way he could prove to Lucy that he was the better man. That they belonged together . . . no matter what tricks or cards Kevin had up his sleeves. They made not have the history that she and Kevin shared, but in a few years that wouldn't matter. They could make their own memories. Build their own family. Be together.

He understood Kevin and Lucy shared a family. And he wouldn't dream of standing in the way of that. He knew how important it was to Lucy to have her children in her life and he would never ask her to choose between him and them. Because he knew it would kill her.

And he loved Lucy just the way she was . . . quirks and all . . . he would never ask her to change. Not a bit. She was perfect just the way she is. But his problem still remained. Kevin. Some how he still had to figure out some way to forge the slightest possible connection with the psychiatrist . . . a way they could just reach each other without necessarily becoming the best of friends . . . just some way to make things easier for ALL the parties involved. What they needed was an understanding of sorts.

Yes, that's it. An understanding.

Ian glanced across the room at his rival. He sighed. And apparently there was no time like the present to repair old ties. Rising to his feet, he made his way across the room to where Kevin sat in a sofa against the wall, his expression bleak. He jammed his hands into the front pockets of his pants.

Kevin eyed Ian warily as he sat down beside him. What was he up to?

Ian took a deep breath before beginning. "I am sure Livvie will be fine. She's a strong girl . . . woman. She's a strong woman." He corrected himself. "She'll pull through. You just have to have faith." And that was his pitiful attempt to reconcile. How lame was that?

Kevin blinked. He stared at Ian in bewilderment. Dr. Love comforting him? What possible reason could he have to make amends? His eyes narrowed. Oh. Of course. He was trying to play martyr as usual. "My daughter is none of your concern. And as far as I AM CONCERNED, you don't belong here. Family only in ICU."

Ian licked his lips. Ok. This conversation wasn't going exactly the way he planned . . . this reconciliation thing was harder than it sounded. Sighing, he decided to trudge on ahead and make his point crystal clear . . . and right now using Livvie as a comparison to his and Lucy's relationship seemed to be the only way to get through to him. "As far as you are concerned, even Caleb doesn't belong here and Livvie's his wife. But you know what? He's here and he is not going anywhere." He pulled his mouth into a line and emphasized his next few words. "AND NEITHER AM I. I am here for Lucy. I am here to support her through this difficult time. And believe me when I say this is a difficult time for her. She's worried about BOTH Alison and Livvie."

Kevin snorted. "Since when does Lucy give a damn about my daughter? She wrote Livvie off the day she embraced Rafe." He accused, folding his arms.

Ian looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes and asking God for patience. "Livvie married Caleb. A vampire. She wasn't his victim. She chose his life out of her own free will. It's only understandable that Lucy was a little put off by Livvie's choice. You have to understand that Lucy is a slayer. Her life is dedicated to protecting the innocent from the very monsters your daughter has become." He tried to explain.

Kevin pursed his lips. "Oh, yeah? Then what about you? Huh? Why is Lucy with you?" He smiled sardonically. "What? You want me to believe that she was put off enough by vampires to alienate my daughter from her life, but she wasn't put off enough by them to sleep with one? She jumped into bed with you. A vampire. So tell me, Dr. Thornhart, how does that make any sense?" He demanded with a snarl.

Ian inhaled sharply. He curled his hands by his side. He didn't need to be reminded of what he has become. He was fully aware of his "condition." "Livvie hurt a lot of people, Collins, she did some very bad things."

Kevin's smile faded. "Because of Caleb. He changed her."

Ian shrugged. "But it was still her. And by choosing Caleb, she not only damned herself, but she damned all the rest of us . . . to hell."

Kevin's eyes flashed. "That's it, isn't it? You blame my daughter for the monster you have become." He accused.

Ian bit his lip. "Livvie brought Caleb to Port Charles and she's the one keeping him here. And if it wasn't for her or more accurately Tess, Caleb would be dead and we all would be free from this curse."

Kevin gritted his teeth. "And you are not to blame for your monstrosity at all? Is that right? And Rafe? He's not to blame either I presume? Even though he was the cause of the shift of balance in the first place! You do remember that it's because of him that Caleb's back, don't you?" He reminded him.

Ian exhaled slowly. "And it's because of Livvie that he is here in Port Charles. When Rafe came back, he didn't know about the balance and its consequences. But Livvie . . . She knew the consequences of her choice and she chose to be with Caleb anyway. She didn't care how it would affect the rest of us. She invited that pain in. She could have walked away from Caleb at any time. But she didn't. She chose him and she chose his life as well. Me? Rafe? We didn't choose our lives. Rafe didn't choose to be a slayer any more than I chose to be a vampire. So yes as far as I am concerned, she's responsible. Not me. Not Rafe."

Kevin rose from his seat and grabbed Ian by the front of his shirt. "You son of a bitch-"

All the sudden Eve appeared out of nowhere and suddenly pushed herself in between the two. "Kevin, Ian-no. No more fighting." She turned to Ian. "Can you give us a minute?"

Ian nodded. He straightened his shirt and rose to feet. "Sure, why not. I am done with him." He had tried but that damn Collins just made it so difficult. Maybe if he hadn't reminded Ian of his curse, maybe then this conversation would have ended a lot better than it had. He strolled away from the waiting without a look back.

It took some effort, but Kevin finally composed himself. He drew in a deep breath. "Eve- how is Livvie?"

Eve forced a smile before straightening her lab coat. "Is Caleb around?" She inquired, glancing about the room.

Kevin furrowed his brow. He shook his head. "No. He's off with Lucy."

Eve breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll like to keep him in the dark as long as possible about Livvie's condition."

Kevin smiled despite himself. "Believe me that won't be a problem. So Eve, what's going on? How's Livvie? How is my daughter?" A lump rose to his throat as

fear took hold over his body. "Is she awake? Can I see her?"

Eve held up her hand, palm forward, calling for silence. Kevin grudgingly fell silent.

Eve checked her clipboard. "She's stabilized. There's been no change. BP's stable, so is the saturation. There were no other internal injuries, but she has suffered a pretty significant head trauma. I have the CAT scan results. It's better than we hoped."

Kevin visibly relaxed. "Tell me."

Eve consulted her board again, running her finger down the length of the page until she reached the desired results. "Well, there's no fracture and the x-ray was negative for bleeds."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's excellent. So no surgery?" He asked.

Eve shook her head. "No. Now, don't get me wrong. I mean, her condition is still serious, but at least it's not life-threatening." She informed him.

"What's next?"

Eve sighed heavily before tucking her clipboard underneath her arm. "We don't know that yet. Look, you are a doctor. You obviously know the longer she's unconscious-" She paused, sighing again. She rubbed her temple. "Anyway right now we are giving her a transfusion. Her red blood count was dangerously low. But she should pull out of this without any major ramifications. But the good news is that she wasn't raped . . . but that's not what the police think."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You remember everything now, don't you?

"Yes, and I willing to do whatever is necessary to help you achieve your goal . . . with both Lucy and Livvie."

* * *

A strong breeze blew into the empty chapel. The curtains billowed wildly about the opened windows. The candles flickered, going out slowly one by one. Shadows danced eerily across the walls, enveloping the last few pews in a dark mist. The remaining light from the altar shined eerily over Rafe as he kneeled before the cross.

Closing his eyes, Rafe hung his head respectfully, praying for guidance. It didn't matter what happened, he always wound back here . . . back to his faith. Lucy's words came back to haunt him then, reverberating loudly in his head. "You have to have faith, Rafe. You have to have faith."

Rafe swallowed roughly. She was right. God, as much as he hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. She was right. God, she was right. Only his faith could save them now. Now more than ever he needed to have faith and trust in God's plan.

All this—the pain, the agony, the torture, it all must be happening for a reason. Some reason . . . any reason. Any reason.

If there was one thing he had learned in his ten years as an angel, it was that there was a reason for everything . . . every single f+cking thing . . . even this hell.

But whatever was going on . . . whatever that was happening . . . he would defeat. He would rise above this. He will defeat this . . . whatever it is . . . whatever it is, he will persevere.

For Alison.

He'll do anything for Alison and their family. Anything. He loved them so much . . . he won't let them down. He refuses to. He'll keep his family safe even if it is the last thing he ever did. He'll get rid of Andrei once and for all. . . no matter what it takes.

All that was left now was the question of the year.

How?

Rafe sighed. His head hung lower, his forehead brushing against the tips of his fingers. How? Nothing they did ever seem to work! They tried staking him, throwing him into the spring, snapping his neck . . .

But they would only be granted a short reprieve . . . and then he would come back . . . bigger and badder than ever just to continue to play his little cat and mouse game with Caleb and his "romance" with Alison.

HE NEVER STAYED DEAD!

Rafe grimaced. Not unlike some other vampire he knew, he thought darkly with a scowl. Well, at least he could see the family resemblance there. No matter what they did, Caleb always managed to come back stronger than ever as well . . .But he also had to keep in mind the way he was able to get to Caleb the first time -- even if it was just temporarily – he got him when he was very vulnerable.

Using Livvie.

Following that reasoning, they used Tess to get to Caleb the last time. And as Alison had so "graciously" pointed out in February of 2003, Caleb loved Livvie so much that his love for her made him vulnerable . . . but what Alison didn't know was that Livvie's love also strengthened Caleb . . . expanding his power and thereby making him as lethal as ever.

Nonetheless, despite it all, they continued on with their plan with Tess since she was the purest, most innocent form of Livvie. And looked how that turned out!

Rafe shook his head, gritting his teeth. He should have never underestimated Caleb and Tess's connection . . . or should he say Caleb and Livvie's connection. Who knew behind that sweet façade that Caleb held the same power over Tess as he did with Livvie. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Tess and Livvie were two halves of a very messed up whole. A woman who, even when divided, would always choose Caleb in the end . . . no matter what halve was on top.

Rafe puckered his mouth. Not that he would go so far to call what the vampires shared "love." He was pretty sure God had never meant to waste such a powerful emotion on those who couldn't be saved . . . or redeemed. He just preferred to think that he broke Caleb down just like he would do to any other man—by making him vulnerable to the charms of a beautiful woman.

Though, he had to admit that battling Caleb was so much easier than Andrei just because of that very Achilles' heel. Andrei . . . he would be tougher to crack.

And for some odd reason, Rafe had a bad feeling that Andrei would rather have Alison dead than to see her happy with someone else. Especially with a slayer.

Luckily, so far, Andrei hasn't reached the end of his rope . . . yet.

As long as he believed there was a chance for Alison to fall hopelessly in love with him, he wouldn't dare harm a hair on her head. But Rafe had to admit Andrei was sure persistent in pursuing the very woman that he claimed to love . . . not unlike some other vampire he knew.

At first, it began simple enough. After Livvie killed the first Alison in self-defense, Andrei had turned his affections to Alison . . .

He began sending her letters inundated with horrible chilling and perverse declarations of love and sentiment. Then came the flowers, the candy, and the jewelry . . . which all meant absolutely nothing to Alison.

Finally, Andrei had tried to whisk Alison off to a romantic getaway. Luckily, Alison had escaped and some how found her way back home. Alison never exactly told him what happened that night, but Rafe knew whatever that must have happened traumatized her because within minutes of arriving home, she had gathered up all the trinkets and gifts the vampire had showered her with (she had tried to get rid of them before but some how they always wound up back in their house) and stormed off towards the docks where she drowned the letters, the flowers, and the dresses. Then with the jewelry wrapped up tightly in her hands, she had stalked up to Caleb's building . . . BREAKING IN he might he add . . . and stormed up the stairs to the apartment Caleb shared with Livvie.

Let's just say, Caleb was surprised to find a pregnant (though not very noticeable yet) Alison on his doorstep . . . at three in the morning no less . . . dressed only in her pajamas. Her hair wild and her cheeks stained with tears. She threw the jewelry at Caleb and promptly ORDERED him to go back to Romania and tell his "friend" to stay away from her and her family.

Apparently, Caleb had tried to soothe the agitated woman and found himself at the end of a very sharp stake. Unfortunately, the commotion must have woken Livvie up because she eventually wandered into the living room and with a bit of force, she had pried her best friend up off her husband.

Rafe smiled despite himself. What he would have given to see the look on Caleb's face when that had happened . . . he himself had been elsewhere trying to locate his wife when this telltale event occurred. All he knew about that night was what Livvie had recounted when Rafe arrived at the loft to pick up his wife who by then had being sedated by Ian and tucked away safely in bed in the guest room by Livvie and Lucy.

That was only the first of many episodes. Soon Andrei was making regular appearances . . . but never when Rafe was around. Alison assured him that Andrei did nothing but talk every single time but still Rafe didn't feel uncomfortable leaving his pregnant wife home all alone. But then Livvie was kidnapped . . . his visits thankfully ceased.

Now it was clear that at that time Andrei had been helping Annette secure Roderick Morley's return with a few vitals of Livvie and Lauren's birthing fluid. How Andrei thought his father could help him finally procure his hold over Alison's heart, Rafe will never know. But apparently that is how Andrei had explained it to Alison as he apologized PROFUSELY for his absence.

But then Livvie had brought down Annette, Roderick, and all the other vampires who had kept her captured for a better part of her pregnancy. Unfortunately, Andrei was not a part of her scheme. And really why should he have been? He had a very limited role in her captivity.

And yet, Andrei had been thrilled with Livvie's actions. He could now with her consent take over his father's throne since the power had been transferred to her because she delivered Roderick and Annette to their own deaths.

It seemed that Andrei had decided that he didn't need his father after all since he already had formulated a new plan to win Alison's affections. Brainwashing her.

Luckily, Caleb and Livvie had gotten wind of this plan and warned them of the upcoming danger. Eventually, the four of them agreed to Livvie's absurd plan.

Wrongly thinking Andrei would back off if Caleb was proclaimed to be the father of Alison's new baby, they switched partners. So Alison moved in with Caleb as Livvie moved in with Rafe. They lived like that for a month or so before their whole plan fell apart. But Andrei saw through their clever ruse and summoned Livvie to his side. First, acting like he knew nothing of their plan, he offered to take care of her since she was no longer in Caleb's affections if she would just adjudicate the throne to him. When she refused, Andrei tried another tactic. Apparently that also was the time Andrei had revealed himself to be Caleb's brother. And then later when Rafe and Caleb arrived to rescue Alison and Livvie, there had been a fight and the men were locked up in a dungeon while Alison was being prepared for her wedding to Andrei . . . and Livvie . . . well, they all knew what happened then.

Before, for his own sanity, Rafe had to believe Andrei wouldn't intentionally hurt Alison . . . and he hadn't. Not that time. Not the many times afterwards . . . but now Rafe wasn't so sure.

Andrei had wounded Alison this time. This time, Andrei had raised his hands to Alison and beat her with them. This latest incident only proved Rafe's worst nightmare.

Andrei must be approaching the end of that VERY long rope, which was evident by the forcible way he had hurt Alison. And now Rafe feared that next time they met, if Andrei had his way, Alison would be dead.

Rafe squeezed his eyes shut. There had to be some other way to get to Andrei. Some other way to get rid of him . . . if only Andrei had a weakness. Just some tool Rafe could manipulate . . . anything . . . a woman who wasn't Alison, a child, a toy, a weapon, a book . . . anything.

But from what little he knew of the vampire, there didn't seem to be a chance of that. The only other possible soft point in Andrei's rocklike persona was his hatred for Caleb. And what a hatred that was. A hate that was so strong that Andrei had resolved to destroy Caleb, his own brother.

Andrei knew Caleb's secret . . . how Caleb managed to hold on to life all because of one woman . . . but not just any woman . . . the right woman. As a result, he took Livvie and used her body as a weapon . . . a dagger so to speak against Caleb. Straight to the heart. But Rafe doubted he could channel that hatred for his own benefit. As much as Andrei hated Caleb, he wanted Alison even more.

There was no question about that. He has made it more than clear. The fact that Livvie was somehow involved in last night's events probably was just the icing on the cake for Andrei.

After Andrei's fateful dip in the spring, Caleb was the last thing on his mind. Alison was his priority. That he made clear. Crystal clear. After all, wasn't he the one who had sent Matthew to trick Alison into helping him cause trouble for everyone? Sorta what Caleb did with Livvie back in August to November 2001. Though the difference there was that not only did Livvie willingly bring Caleb back, but as every one of the townspeople's relationships failed, Caleb grew stronger.

Rafe didn't think that was the case here. Andrei wasn't incinerated by a bolt of lightning. He was thrown into the spring. No one brought him back. Some other vampire must have restored his powers with one bite. So since he wasn't necessarily destroyed, Alison's actions in driving all the couples apart couldn't have served him another purpose, but pleasure. Meaning it wouldn't be useful to have Alison lure Andrei into a false sense of security before killing him . . . not that Rafe would put her in that position anyway.

He just had to find some other way. Some other weakness . . . but as he stated before . . . he didn't know nearly as much about Andrei as he did Caleb.

Rafe raised his head, opening his eyes. He looked up to the cross, hoping for some sign. Some signal to let him know what he should do.

Caleb . . . Caleb had always been Rafe's priority when he was alive. Finding and destroying him. He studied him . . . followed him . . . tracked him. He knew more about Caleb . . . perhaps even understood him (more than he cared to admit) to a point where he himself was uncomfortable with.

But at this point, the only person who perhaps had access to the inner workings of Andrei was Caleb. They sure had the history. Perhaps even a century or so of it. Of everyone he knew, Caleb perhaps would be the only one willing to expose Andrei's vulnerabilities. The problem with that is . . . Caleb has never been too keen on discussing his past . . . especially the one he shared with his brother.

Rafe supposed he just could give Caleb an incentive to help him . . . not that it would take much convincing or finagling. After all, Andrei did hurt Livvie too . . . and last night's experience must have re-opened some very painful wounds for the vampire. Rafe knew Caleb blamed himself for the rape . . . not that Rafe could blame him. It was the vampire's fault. Andrei probably would never touched Livvie if it wasn't for his hatred for Caleb.

So maybe if he just brought up the proposition, Caleb would willingly offer some insight. After all, Caleb must want Andrei dead as much (if not more) as Rafe did.

Andrei's presence in their lives was like some black cloud hovering over them for the past two-three years. He has taken away all the simple joys of life from every one of them . . . especially the early peaceful years with their children . . .

A day couldn't go by wouldn't Rafe worrying . . . he could never sit back, relax, and enjoy the time he had with his family . . . just because there was always the possibility of attack.

Caleb must understand how that felt. He had his own family. His own children. And Rafe was pretty sure that monitoring every movement Livvie, Lauren, and the twins made was probably taking a toll on the vampire as well. How could it not be?

Rafe felt it within himself. The constant worry was sapping his strength and muddling his brain. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. And that is another reason why he needed to destroy Andrei once and for all. They couldn't go on living like this . . . no one could. They needed to get back to their lives.

And at this point, the only way that would happen is if they got rid of Andrei once and for all.

Rafe sighed heavily. Which meant . . . partnering with Caleb. What joy. He couldn't possibly wait. Not.

But first things first, he needed to isolate all the dangerous factors to the equation.

He still had Matthew and Ryan to deal with. He still didn't understand all the details of the situation but he knew that somehow Alison got mixed up with those two men. And in some way these two men were connected to Andrei . . . and to Livvie.

Rafe pursed his lips. If only he knew what Matthew looked like . . . wait, maybe he does. He slowly rose to his feet. Maybe he does. That day a month or so ago. . . when Alison and Livvie were acting so weird. At that time, Caleb had received a threat from Andrei and had Livvie and the children under house arrest for a better part of two weeks. Rafe as well took extra measures to protect his family. But the two weeks had passed by without a word, a peep, a murmur. Eventually Livvie had whittled Caleb down and gotten his "permission" to leave the loft and visit Alison. Rafe could have sworn he heard the two women arguing with someone in the bedroom that day. But no one had believed him. Lucy and Caleb had thought he went off the deep end from all the worrying and exhaustion. But he didn't. No, because he did see someone that day. He did. And now he knew who that person was. It was Matthew.

_Flashback_

_A few weeks ago . . ._

_The scent of freshly baked cookies scented the air as soft Christmas music played in the background._

_Alison stood at the kitchen counter, a flour-stained apron tied tightly around her waist. She held a frosting tube in her hand and with expert fingers she frosted the sugar cookies with little brown Turkeys for Emma's class party._

_Emma sat on a stool beside her, a smaller tube in her even littler hand. With her tongue sticking out of her mouth, the small girl attempted to mimic her mother's craft._

_The back door swung opened as Rafe stumbled in, his arms full of grocery bags. He nudged the door shut with his foot. "Hey." He greeted with a groan as he staggered to the center of the room._

_Alison looked up from a batch of cookies. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled brightly as she leaned over the counter to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi—you got everything on my list?" She asked._

_Rafe kissed Alison again lightly on the lips. "I certainly hope so. I have fifteen more bags in the car." He remarked with a laugh. He ruffled Emma's hair as he passed her by in route to deposit the bags over the sink counter. "Hey, Angel. Whatcha doing?"_

_Emma giggled. She touched a hand to her hair, smoothing out the tangled nest he made of her coifed hair. "Hi, Daddy." She chirped happily, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Mommy and me are baking cookies." She informed him with a proud smile as she swung around the stool._

_Rafe shared a smile with Alison as he unloaded the contents of the bags onto the already laden counter. "Helping Mommy—you're such a big girl now." He deposited three boxes of Lucky Charms next to a ten-pound bag of flour, ten bags of chocolate chips, fifty tubes of frosting, two 100 pound bags of brown sugar, and ten pounds of butter._

_Emma glanced up from her cookies hopefully, her eyes widening in delight. "Big enough for a pony?"_

_Alison and Rafe laughed. Rafe moved around the counter to her side. He bended down to her eye-level and kissed her button nose. "No. Not yet. But we'll see." He promised, trailing another hand affectionately over her hair._

_Alison jammed her elbow into her husband's side. Rafe straightened up, smiling sheepishly. "What?" He rubbed his ribs with a pitiful little smile across his lips._

_Alison bit her lip to keep from laughing. She picked up a clean towel. Taking her daughter's hands into her own, she wiped frosting off Emma's hands. "Honey, why don't you go into the living room and watch Blue Clues while Mommy and Daddy finish cleaning up in here?" She suggested._

_Emma pouted. She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I can help! I am a BIG girl now!" She insisted, sticking out her lower lip._

_Alison laughed and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Yes, you are but we'll finish the cookies after dinner. Ok? You go rest now. You have been such a good helper to Mommy that you need a break." She instructed with a wide smile._

_With a pout, Emma reluctantly nodded her head. Alison picked her daughter up and set her down gently on her feet. "Go on, sweetie. I'll call you when dinner is ready."_

_Emma pranced out of the room, her curls bouncing. "Yes, Mommy. Bye, Daddy."_

_Rafe laughed, shaking his head as he watched her skip away. "Bye, angel."_

_When Emma's back had disappeared around the corner, Alison playfully swatted Rafe with the towel. "Rafe!" She scolded, moving around the counter to put away a few of the baking supplies he had unloaded a few minutes earlier._

_Rafe held up his hands in mock defense, blinking innocently. "What?" He snatched a cookie from a cooling tray and popped it into his mouth._

_Alison rolled her eyes. "We're NOT getting her a pony." She informed him as she placed the boxes of cereal away in the cupboard._

_Rafe shrugged, pouting in a similar way his daughter did just a minute earlier. He slipped off his coat and lowered himself onto a stool. "I know."_

_Alison turned her head to look at him. She closed the cupboard before folding her arms. "Then why did you tell her that we will?" She asked, crinkling her forehead in curiosity._

_Rafe shook his head, his expression the very picture of absolute innocence. "I never said that. I said we'll see." He reminded her with a sweet smile._

_Alison closed her eyes. She had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. She didn't want to encourage him any further than she already has. Finally, she broke and she had to smile. "Rafe- to a three-year-old that's the same as yes." She told him, her eyes sparkling._

_Rafe picked up another cookie. He blinked innocently as he swallowed a second cookie. "So we'll get her a pony." He replied with a shrug._

_Alison stared at Rafe in disbelief as she crossed the room to his side. "But you just said-"_

_Rafe laughed, leaning over the counter and kissing her again. "A stuffed pony." He clarified._

_Alison raised an eyebrow. "A stuffed pony?"_

_Rafe grinned widely. "She never said it had to be alive."_

_Alison playfully slapped his hand as he reached for another cookie. "Rafe, we can't do that!" She exclaimed._

_Rafe cocked his head, rubbing his hand. "Ok, then I guess we can always buy her a real pony." He replied, rising to his feet. He slipped his arms around his wife and held her close, breathing in her scent._

_Alison's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yeah. That will solve ALL our problems." She added with a giggle, kissing him sweetly._

_Rafe smiled impishly, leaning over to press a kiss to her neck. "We have problems? That is a newsflash." He remarked, kissing her again for emphasis._

_Alison giggled again as his lips traced over her cheek. "MANY problems. We have problems that EVEN WE don't know about." She slid her arms around his neck._

_"Oh, then, we better get to work. It might take us ALL night to solve them all." Rafe murmured as their lips met._

_A knock on the door disturbed their intimate moment._

_Rafe groaned. "Go away!" He yelled out before kissing his wife again._

_Alison laughed, stepping around her husband to straighten her apron. "Rafe!" She chastised before turning her head and calling out to their visitor. "Come in! The door is open!"_

_The door opened and Livvie stepped inside with a car seat in her hands and a baby bag slung over her shoulder. Tara slept easily inside, wrapped in a cocoon of pink blankets, and bundled up in a pink snowsuit with matching hat. "Hi-" Livvie hesitated in the doorway, recognizing the venomous scowl across Rafe's lips, "Sorry, am I interrupting?"_

_Rafe pulled his mouth into a line. "Yes. Now go." He pointed towards the door. "You know where the door is."_

_Alison nudged Rafe sharply in the ribs. She moved to Livvie's side. "No. Of course not." She assured her friend with a pleasant smile. Placing her hand behind Livvie's back, she quickly urged her friend inside as she shut the door behind her. "Come on in. It must be freezing outside." Her motherly instincts took over and she brushed some snowflakes from Livvie's hair. "How bad is it out there?" She looked back at her husband. "Rafe, you didn't tell me that it was snowing."_

_Rafe shrugged. "It wasn't." He crossed his arms, studying Livvie suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "What do you want, Livvie? Don't bats usually hibernate during the winter?"_

_Alison shot Rafe a warning look. "Rafe, be nice." She scolded, a smile still plastered across her lips._

_Livvie followed Alison into the center of the room and settled down the car seat over a clean area on the counter. "I-I was just in the area and I just thought I would stop by and see if you were up for some last-minute shopping." She explained as she untied her scarf and lowered the baby bag onto the stool. She unbuttoned and removed her coat as Rafe and Alison exchanged meaningful looks. Draping her coat over a chair, Livvie leaned over the car seat to check on her daughter._

_Rafe gestured to Livvie with his hands, pointing to her throat. He made a face like a vampire would make if they were to bare their fangs. Alison made her own face but then pointed to the entryway to the living room from where the couch could be seen._

_Rafe scowled again._

_After giving Rafe one last look, Alison turned to her friend. "Actually, Livvie, I would love to, but I have some more baking to do for Emma's school party . . ." She paused as an idea came to her. "But I always could use another helping hand."_

_Rafe snorted, rolling his eyes skyward. He folded his arms. "Please. Not even Caleb is brave enough to try anything that comes out of her kitchen." He scoffed._

_Livvie pointedly ignored Rafe's rudeness. "I would love to help you, Ali. Thanks. Truthfully, I am just thrilled to be out of the loft."_

_Rafe gestured towards to the car seat then. "Aren't you missing two? I didn't know bats ate their young too."_

_Livvie's eyes flashed with annoyance as she rearranged the blanket around her sleeping daughter. "Lauren is with my Dad and Michael is with Caleb." She informed him with an icy glare._

_Alison glowered at her husband. "Rafe- why don't you go back to the car and get the rest of the groceries? Livvie and I will take care of things in here." She suggested._

_Rafe's mouth dropped open. "You want me to leave you alone with her? The vampire queen?"_

_Alison closed her eyes. She inhaled sharply. "Rafe." She warned._

_Rafe reluctantly grabbed his coat, grumbling all the way to the door. "Damn vampires . . . you close your eyes for one second and they are multiplying by the dozens and taking over the town."_

_Livvie rolled her eyes. "This coming from a man with the reproductive capacity of a bunny." She mumbled under her breath._

_Rafe growled. "Better to be a bunny than a blood-sucking leech." He retorted, stomping away into the frigid cold._

_Alison shook her head as Rafe's back disappeared around the door. "Livvie-"_

_Livvie held up a hand. She shook her head. "No, it's ok, Ali. Don't even bother. He'll never understand me or Caleb or what we have." She then looked down at her daughter with a smile. "You don't have to apologize for him. It's not worth it." Tara then chose that moment to let out a mournful cry. Livvie leaned over the car seat again and unbuckled the child from her restraints._

_"Oh, what's wrong, little one?" She lifted the baby into her arms and cradled her daughter there as she stuck one hand into the baby bag searching for a pacifier._

_Tara quietly settled down as she accepted the offered pacifier._

_Emma walked into the room. Spotting the pink bundle, her eyes lit up. "OOOOhh- baby. Can I see?" She asked._

_Livvie smiled. "Sure." She agreed, beckoning the child forward,_

_Alison picked Emma up and set her down on the stool beside Livvie so that she could see the baby._

_Emma leaned towards Livvie's arms and touched a hesitant finger to Tara's cheek. "So tiny. What's her name?"_

_Livvie adjusted the blanket around her daughter before responding. "Tara." She answered. Looking up, she shared a smile with Alison. "You know you were this small once too." She told her._

_Emma's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. "Really?"_

_Alison laughed, leaning over to hug her daughter. "Yes. Yes, you were. Barely the size of a peanut too." She murmured, squeezing Emma._

_Emma stared at Tara in amazement. "Wow." She breathed._

_As Alison and Livvie spoke to Emma, Rafe was outside in the garage, rummaging through the trunk. On his fifth trip to the house, he lifted out a few more bags before making his way down the driveway and then back up the lawn to the back door where he deposited the bags. As he crossed the lawn, a small movement at the side of his vision caught his eye. Pausing, he turned his head to the right._

_He spotted Livvie's car parked out front. Did he just see the backseat door open? His trepidation building, he slowly approached towards the car. His senses prickled then. Someone . . . something was close by. He stepped up to the silver car and peered inside. Nothing. How could that be?_

_He could have sworn he just saw someone . . ._

_Suddenly, Rafe looked up towards the house. Unless . . . unless someone had gotten out, not in. "Alison!" Turning on his heel, he ran up the driveway._

_Reaching the back door, he wrenched it open. The door slammed into the wall as he busted into the kitchen, startling the women inside and sending Tara and Emma into tears._

_Tara and Emma wailed as their mothers tried to comfort their tears._

_Alison scooped up Emma into her arms and hugged her tightly as Livvie rocked her own daughter. Alison rubbed a hand over her daughter's back. "Rafe!" She scolded._

_Rafe looked around the room, his eyes darting around anxiously. Where could he be? Could he have gotten upstairs without alerting the women? Is that even possible?_

_Alison and Livvie shared confused looks as Rafe disappeared up the kitchen steps to the second floor. Rafe moved through every room of the house, searching for any sign of intruders. Luckily, unlike their sister, Bryce and Eddie were still fast asleep in their cribs when he checked upon them in the nursery._

_Rafe charged back down the steps into the kitchen where Alison and Livvie had managed to soothe their terrified daughters._

_Rafe strode across the room to the back entrance. Snowflakes swirled inside as the door hung over its hinges. With a small snap, it fell the rest of the way to the floor. Ignoring Tara's renewed cries, Rafe stuck his head outside as Alison gave Emma a cookie before sending her off to the living room to play with her tea set. "Rafe! What in hell is wrong with you?" She demanded as a silver of dread snaked up her spine to settle in her chest. Her heart began to pound._

_Livvie paced around the room, rubbing soothing circles over her daughter's back. "Ssh. Ssh. It's ok, sweetie. Mommy's here. You're ok. You're ok." Livvie smiled in relief as Tara's cries finally began to diminish down into whimpers. "Yes, yes. Ssh. It's ok. Mommy got you. Mommy's here, sweetie." She soothed, cradling the terrified infant and kissing her forehead sweetly._

_Rafe stood before the door, frozen in place, unmoving. His eyes trained on every nook and crevice that could possibly hide a person._

_Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alison moved to Rafe's side. She placed a hand over his shoulder. "Rafe! What is it? Rafe?" She shook his shoulder when he wouldn't look at her. "Rafe!"_

_Rafe slowly turned away from the door. Placing one hand over the small of Alison's back, he pointed a finger at Livvie with his other hand. "You- call Caleb. Tell him to come get you." He ordered, his mouth taut and firm._

_Livvie blinked. Tilting her head, she furrowed her brow. "Rafe, I have a car. Caleb doesn't have to come-"_

_Rafe swung out his arm, silencing her objections. "It doesn't matter. Call him or I will. You're not leaving here without him." He told her. And from the tone of his voice, Livvie knew he was not kidding. He honestly wouldn't let her take one step outside that door without her husband._

_Alison's eyes widened. Her husband willingly asking for Caleb to make an appearance inside of their own home? It must be SERIOUS. "Rafe, you're scaring me." She whispered._

_Rafe placed his hands over Alison's shoulders. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Ok?" Alison nodded. "Ok, I just saw someone outside Livvie's car. I don't know if he followed her or if he was in her car or he was trying to do something to it . . . but all I know is that I saw someone out there. It might be nothing and I am overreacting, but I don't want to take that chance. To have you and Livvie alone in one house with only the children—it's too good of an opportunity for Andrei to pass up." He explained._

_Alison began to tremble like a leaf. "You don't think—you don't think he is here for me, do you?"_

_Rafe bit his lip. "I don't know. I don't know. He-he just has been too quiet lately." He kissed her softly as he rubbed his fingers along her shoulders. "It will be ok, Alison. I won't let him hurt you." He assured her._

_Alison nodded. "I know." She whispered._

_Rafe sighed. "Listen, since this door is ruined. I want you to take Emma and the boys into our room and locked the door behind you. He can't come in unless he is invited, but just in case . . . don't open the door to anyone. Ok?"_

_Alison nodded again._

_Rafe turned his head to look at Livvie again. "Where's your husband? At the loft?" He inquired._

_Livvie shook her head. "No." She whispered, swallowing nervously. She held her daughter closer to her chest. "At the studio. He was working on a new set of lyrics with the band when I left." She answered, licking her lips._

_Rafe pulled his mouth into a firm line. "Ok. Then go on upstairs with Alison. I'll call Caleb and let him know what might be happening." He kissed Alison again. "It will be ok. Go on. After Livvie leaves, I'll take you to Lucy's."_

_Alison nodded. She reached out and took Livvie's arm in one hand and grabbed the baby bag with the other. "Come on, Livvie." She instructed, leading Livvie into the living room to pick up Emma._

_Rafe made sure that both women were upstairs before picking up the phone. As he pressed the phone to his ear, he realized he didn't exactly know any of Caleb's phone numbers. With a sigh, he strode across the room and pulled open a drawer near the sink. Juggling the phone between his ear and shoulder, he used his hands to flip through Alison's phone book. Reaching M's, he found only one listing. A few numbers followed the name. Livvie Morley. He ran his finger down the list to the studio's number. Memorizing the number, he quickly punched in the number._

_After five rings, someone finally picked up the line, his voice almost completely eclipsed by the loud melee of music and angry voices in the background._

_"Hello?" A deep unfamiliar voice answered._

_Rafe furrowed his brow curiously. Who was this fool? Not anyone he knew. He didn't sound like Caz and Ricky that is for sure. His heavy Irish accent being a dead giveaway. "Caleb?" He questioned._

_"Mr. Morley is not available right now. May I take a message?"_

_Rafe pursed his lips. "No, I need to speak with Caleb NOW."_

_"I am sorry but that is not possible at the time being. If I can have your name, I'll have him call you as soon as some time in his schedule allows." The man's words smoothly rolled off his tongue. Maybe even a little too smoothly._

_Rafe exhaled noisily. "What part of 'I need to speak to Caleb now' don't you understand? I don't want to leave a message! I need to speak to him RIGHT NOW. This is an emergency."_

_The man's sigh was audible. "And what exactly is the nature of this emergency?"_

_Rafe clenched his jaw. "His wife. She's in danger." He answered, tersely._

_The man chuckled. "I can assure you that Mrs. Morley is safely tucked away upstairs. I know she's a handful but really how much trouble could she get in at home?"_

_Rafe raised his eyebrows. What? Didn't Caleb know where his wife was? Could Livvie have sneaked out? It was possible . . . but even if Livvie chose to recklessly disregard her own safety, he didn't think would she risk her daughter's life for a simple night on the town. "Oh, really? Then why is she upstairs with her daughter and my wife and children?" He demanded._

_"Hold on." He placed his hand over the mouthpiece._

_Even though the voices were now muffled, Rafe could still pretty much understand the gist of the conversation going on in the studio._

_"Where's Caleb?"_

_"In his office with his son." Ricky answered, the annoyance in his voice even recognizable to Rafe._

_"SO he knows that Olivia's not upstairs where she should be?"_

_"I guess so. Why don't you go ask him yourself?"_

_The man came back, lowering his hand and speaking. "Who can I tell him is calling?"_

_Rafe smiled. Finally. He was getting somewhere. "Rafe. Rafe Kovich."_

_"Ok, Mr. Kovich. Hold on while I connect your call to his private line."_

_As he waited for Caleb to pick up, he listened to the "music" in the background. Music. Rafe sniffed. If you could even call it that. Every now and then, he would hear someone strike a chord or a note. The drums would then eventually pitch in during the chord changes. Rafe scratched his chin absently. He closed his eyes, sighing. What was taking Caleb so long?_

_Then sounds of bickering followed the last set of notes._

_"Stop, stop, stop, stop. More energy, Garza. You're lagging behind the bass line."_

_"He keeps speeding up the tempo."_

_"Oh, well, I'll slow it down for you, bro. Make it nice and easy." Caz mocked._

_"We don't do "nice and easy." This is rock 'n' roll. It's not dinner music."_

_"How's that? Is that better?"_

_"That's much better, thank you very much."_

_And the voices continued to vacillate like that back and forth for the next . . ._

_Rafe checked his watch. Oh, five minutes. Sighing heavily, He drummed his fingers restlessly along the counter. What was taking Caleb so damn long? How hard was it to pick up the phone?_

_Finally, Rafe recognized Caleb's voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"_

_Rafe frowned. "Vampire, we have a problem." He said curtly_

_Caleb sighed, turning his head to glance at the band arguing behind him as they prepared to go into the next set. He rubbed his temple in frustration. He really didn't need this irritant right now. "Slayer, I am kinda busy right now so if this is some sort of-"_

_Rafe sharply cut him off, waving his free hand in the air as he spoke. "Livvie's here and I just saw someone lurking outside her car. It might be nothing . . . it might not be. But I don't think you want to take that chance and risk losing your wife again. So why don't you come on over and take her home? I would drive her myself but I have my own family to protect." He explained._

_"I'll be right there."_

_Rafe recognized the venom that mirrored in the sound of his own voice just a few seconds earlier. And with that Caleb hung up. Well, that was some turn around._

_Rafe was somehow tempted to smile but he restrained himself. He clicked the phone off and stuffed the address book back into the drawer as he replaced the phone back on its base. He turned around just to walk straight into Caleb. He blinked in surprise. "Well, that was fast. I guess I assumed you would just take the car."_

_Caleb tilted his head, meeting the slayer's gaze evenly. If Andrei was out there, threatening his family again, he sure as hell didn't want to waste any time getting them to safety. Andrei had already hurt his family once before, and he will be damned before he allowed his brother to do it again._

_He knew he shouldn't have let Olivia out of his sight, but she had been so desperate to get out of the loft. Earlier that week, she had managed to convince him to let Kevin take Lauren to the zoo with her uncles and aunts that day. And apparently that was only the beginning of her plan to slowly get herself out of the loft. She even accused him of trying to keep her a prisoner in her own home. After two weeks of tears and fights, he eventually relented after an especially harrowing day with not only the band but his own faulty security team. He was so wrapped up refereeing between the band members and arguing with security that he didn't think twice when Livvie sidled up to him, informing him that she was going out for a drive with Tara and should be back by nightfall. She was already out the door by the time Caleb had realized what had happened. And by then it was already too late. As soon as he had reached the garage, she was gone. Caleb rubbed his face. It was frustrating, worrying about his family all the time._

_Now he could kick himself for "agreeing." Letting her out by herself unescorted . . . that was just asking for trouble. He shouldn't have caved in._

_No. Well, he was never going to make that same mistake again. From now on, until Andrei had been dealt with, she wasn't going to spend a minute of the day or night alone. Either he himself or someone else he could trust will accompany her at all times. But for now, for the time being, he needed to get her somewhere safe first before he told her what the new arrangements will be. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that this new plan would cause her some displeasure. But what else could he do? He needed to keep her and their children safe. And this was the only way he knew how. He couldn't risk losing her. He would make her see . . . even if he had to use his other methods of persuasion to do so. And he knew how she hated when he did that. "Where is she?" He asked curtly._

_Rafe's eyes glanced toward the ceiling. "Upstairs with Alison. Where's-"_

_Caleb approached the stairs. "That's none of your business. Michael's safe. Lauren's safe. That is all you need to know." He informed him with a scowl._

_Rafe shrugged following Caleb up the steps. "Ok."_

_Suddenly a crash downstairs distracted the two men._

_Caleb turned around. "What was that?" He demanded._

_Rafe quickly returned down the steps. "Stay here with the girls. I am going to check it out."_

_Rafe made another quick sweep of downstairs before trudging back up the steps. As he reached the top of the steps, he heard three voices in the master bedroom. His eyes narrowed until he recognized Livvie's voice._

_"No! Don't treat me like some infant! I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. You can't manipulate me- No! Stop trying to control me! I have my own life-"_

_Then Alison's calm, rational voice cut in. "Livvie, let him talk- he only wants what best for you."_

_Rafe smiled in relief. Guess Caleb got inside . . . maybe while he was there . . . he could take advantage and do a second quick surveillance of the house. As long as Caleb was with the women, they should be safe._

_He shook his head, glad he wasn't Caleb. Livvie has always been a handful . . . as irrational as Alison was sweet. Rafe made his way back down the steps again. As he reached the kitchen, his heart stopped cold in his chest. Caleb stood just outside the house, his hands on his hips, looking around. Spotting Rafe, Caleb turned and returned inside. "Where have you been? I thought I heard something outside-"_

_Without waiting for the vampire to finished, Rafe turned on his heel and raced up the steps. "Oh God, Alison!"_

_Caleb's brow wrinkled as he followed the slayer back up the steps . . . again. What in hell what was going on here?_

_Without another word, Rafe rushed to the bedroom door and tore the door off its hinges. Caleb ducked as Rafe threw the door down the steps. The door soared over his head and missed the vampire only by inches._

_Caleb stared at Rafe in disbelief as he reached the top of the steps. "What in hell- Slayer, have you lost your mind?" He demanded, his irritation evident._

_Rafe didn't answer as he jumped inside the bedroom. Loud wails reverberated off the walls. He paused in the middle of the room as Caleb followed him in._

_Caleb shot him a funny look before quickly crossing the room to Livvie's side. He crouched down beside her at the foot of the bed, kissing her softly. His arm curled around his wife possessively. "Hey. Are you alright? Is Tara-" He looked down at their wailing daughter. Her face was as bright red as the faces of the rest of the children around her. He touched Tara's cheek. Whimpering softly, the infant finally began to quiet down. In her exhaustion from all the crying, her eyelids slid shut and she fell asleep._

_Livvie looked at Rafe in disbelief before turning her attention to her husband. She couldn't believe Rafe broke another door. She leaned in to Caleb. "Yeah. She's fine. We're ok. See? She's finally asleep." She responded, her gaze locking onto his, a bit pleased by his worry since she has been feeling sorta neglected the past few weeks as Caleb continued his hunt for Andrei. And while he was out either at studio or somewhere she was trapped in the loft all day unless someone came to visit._

_Caleb nodded, touching a hand to his wife's cheek. "Ok." He brushed his lips against her temple. "Ok." He repeated softly, his relief evident on his face. From Rafe's reaction earlier, he had thought something worse had happened. But now he was beginning to question Rafe's sanity. He rose to his feet and approached the slayer slowly. "Slayer?" He stood by Rafe's side._

_Rafe didn't answer, he just stared at Alison and his three screaming children. Alison shared a concerned look with Caleb. Her eyes pleaded with him as she attempted to soothe all three of her crying children at once. Livvie rose to her feet and laid Tara down into a playpen in the corner so that she could help Alison with Bryce and Eddie._

_Caleb pushed Rafe forward. "Slayer!" He said loudly. "Slayer, snap out of it!" He snapped his fingers in front of Rafe's face._

_Rafe blinked. "Where did he go?"_

_Alison's heart stopped. "Who?" She forced her voice to sound as confused as possible._

_Rafe pushed past Caleb and began to walk around the room. He searched under the bed, behind the curtains, and in the closet. "The man who just was here! The one Livvie was arguing with!" He shifted through all the clothes and boxes of shoes before stepping back. His hand rose to his head. "Where is he!" He turned around, his eyes focusing on Livvie. Crossing the room, he grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her. "Where is he, Livvie?" He demanded, looking a little wild._

_Livvie's eyes widened. 'Who?" She whispered, hoping he didn't mean who she thought she meant._

_Rafe's temper flared. "The man you were just fighting with!" He yelled, shaking her a little harder._

_Livvie grew pale. "I don't know what you are talking about Rafe! There was no man here!"_

_Alison's eyes widen, her hand jumping to Caleb's arm to hold him back as he moved to his wife's defense. She squeezed Caleb's arm, keeping him by her side. "Rafe. Rafe, leave her alone." She swallowed, trying not to sound as guilty as she felt._

_Rafe shook Livvie harder. "It was the same guy from the Halloween party, wasn't it? Wasn't it? Who is he! Tell me who is he- so God help me-"_

_Caleb finally tore his arm from Alison's grasp and moved forward. He grabbed Rafe's shoulder and forcibly pushed him off of his wife. "Get your hands off her." He ordered, his voice hardening._

_Alison grabbed Rafe's arm and pulled him back from Caleb._

_Caleb slid his own arm around Livvie's shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Are you ok?" Livvie tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "Olivia, are you all right?" He repeated loudly as he saw Livvie's eyes drift from his to Alison. Alison's face had gone stark white. Caleb grasped her chin with one hand, turning her head to look back at him. Livvie swallowed nervously, his closeness making her uneasy. She wetted her lips nervously before looking back up at him. "Olivia?" He brushed the hair back from her face._

_Livvie shrank against him, her eyes clouding. "Yeah-I am fine. He didn't hurt me." She moved her arms around him, and rested her face against his chest. "What's wrong with him?"_

_Caleb laid his cheek against her hair. "I don't know." He eyed the irate slayer._

_Rafe touched a hand to his head. "There was someone here! I know it." His voice dropped. "I know it."_

_Alison touched Rafe's shoulder. "Rafe, maybe you just need to rest." She began, her stomach twisting uneasily._

_Rafe shook his head. "No, I know someone was here. I know, Alison." He insisted, swinging out his arms around the room in his frustration._

_Alison bit her lip. "No one was here, Rafe. It was just me and Livvie the whole time."_

_Rafe shook his head again. "No. NO."_

_Alison nodded. "Rafe, listen to me. No one was here. There wasn't any man. Livvie didn't fight with anyone. The children were sleeping . . . we didn't even say a word to each other this whole time in fear that we might wake them up."_

_"No. No. I heard him, Alison. I heard her-" He turned his head to look at Livvie. "She was arguing with him. She told him he couldn't manipulate her any more." He then looked to Caleb. "At first I thought she was with Caleb- but he- he was outside. There was someone else in this room I know it."_

_Alison grabbed Rafe's face, forcing him to look at her. "Rafe, I promise you. No one was here. Would I lie to you?" She asked._

_Rafe's shoulders slumped. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "No. No, you wouldn't. You're not Livvie."_

_Livvie bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at him. If only he knew. Oh, If only he knew. She tilted her head, looking up at Caleb as she leaned into his body. "Can we go home now?"_

_Caleb nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Yeah." He reached to pick up the baby bag at the foot of the bed. "Come on, we'll pick up your coat on the way out." He instructed as he slung the bag over his shoulder._

_Livvie went over to the playpen and lifted their sleeping daughter into her arms. As she returned to his side, Caleb draped his arm possessively about Livvie's shoulders, and began to lead her away when they bumped into Lucy in the doorway._

_"What is going on here?" She demanded, standing in the doorway and surveying the mess of the room._

_Caleb continued to stroke Livvie's hair. "Good, you're just in time to commit your cousin into the loony bin. He has lost his mind."_

_Lucy's eyes widened. "Rafe, are you alright?"_

_Rafe's eyes darted around the room. He focused on the street outside the window. A man crossed the street. Someone with brown hair and green eyes. "That's him!" Pushing past Lucy, Caleb, Livvie, and Tara, he raced down the steps._

_End of flashback_

By the time he got outside, the man was gone. Everyone had thought the exhaustion had just gotten too much for him. Alison made him stay in bed for a week. And Lucy and Alison took turns watching over him. But it wasn't exhaustion. He was right. There was a man in that room that night.

A man Alison and Livvie BOTH knew. The man Emma revealed to be Matthew. Now everything was so much clearer.

He now knew Alison was being manipulated by Matthew for months now and that Livvie was being forced to keep their secret. That day, Matthew had followed Livvie so he could sneak into the house and see Alison. But what does this all have to do with Andrei? Was it just because he wanted to get to Alison without sending any flags so he sent someone to do his dirty work for him? Maybe that was it.

Well whatever his part was in this whole scheme, Rafe was going to destroy him . . . no questions asked.

All to protect his family.

But first things first, he needed to get to Andrei. But first, he'll need someone to let him into the Manor.

Rafe stared down at his hands clasped tightly together in his lap. He knew what he had to do. There was no other choice. He had to end this. Once and for all.

For Alison's sake . . . and their family's sake. He would do this . . . for them. Even if he had to make a deal with the devil to do it.

Once inside, he will end this nightmare once and for all.

Because they were happy once . . . blissfully happy . . .

_Flashback_

_Rafe stood by the window, gazing out, watching the soft, wet flakes dust the street. Alison quietly walked up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist. "Hey. What are you doing?" She murmured, resting her cheek around his cheek._

_Rafe smiled, placing his hands over hands around his waist. "Thinking."_

_Alison closed her eyes. "About?" She asked, snuggling into the warmth of his body._

_Rafe squeezed her hands. "You."_

_Alison's eyes fluttered open, glinting mischievously in the moonlight. "Well what are we doing?"_

_Rafe tilted his head, turning around in his wife's arms. "What?"_

_Alison smiled sweetly at him. "In your dream." Rising on her tippy toes, she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "You are there, aren't you? You wouldn't leave me all alone in your dream now would you?" She teased playfully, moving her hands up his arms to curl around his neck._

_Rafe frowned, still confused. "No."_

_Alison's grin widened. "So what are we doing?"_

_Rafe shook his head. "I don't understand."_

_Alison giggled. "In your dream, silly. Are we sitting down on the couch watching television? Are we eating dinner? Or are we-" her voice dropped suggestively as she leaned forward, trailing kisses along his jaw, "are we enjoying each other's company?" She asked impishly, snuggling closer and kissing the side of his face._

_Rafe closed his eyes, smiling, now understanding her little game. "Oh, well. We are enjoying each other's company of course." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face._

_Alison laughed. "Oh, of course. So?"_

_"So?" Rafe echoed, finding it hared to concentrate properly when her lips continued to tease his face._

_Alison pulled back slightly. "Tell me."_

_Rafe took her hand from his neck. "Ok. Well, I took your hand like this. And-" He kissed the palm of her hand first before leaning down to brush his lips softly over hers. "I kissed your lips like this." He released her hand to slip his fingers through her hair, holding her head close to his._

_Alison's hands rose to cradle his face. "Oh, like this." Then Rafe pulled her body closer, deepening the kiss. "Mm-hmmm."_

_Second flashback_

_Emma pranced around the backyard bundled up in her new fall jacket as Rafe raked up the leaves. Bryce and Eddie sat nearby on a blanket playing with a set of plastic rings. Emma grabbed a fistful of fists and threw it over her head, squealing as she ran underneath them. And although Rafe had spent the better part of the morning raking those very same leaves up, he laughed. "Emma!" He chastised._

_Emma ran up to him. Reaching her small hand up, she tugged on his coat. "Play with me, Daddy!" She entreated with a small smile._

_End of flashback_

Yes, they were blissfully happy . . . until Andrei came along.

* * *

The sandy-haired officer sighed, his hands poised over his belt, close to his gun. "We can get a warrant-and trust me, Mr. Morley, we won't be happy when we return." He warned with a scowl.

Caleb brought the blue bottle of magic water to his lips. He swallowed a mouthful of the tepid water before catching Lucy's eye. She sent him a warning look as he twisted the cap closed over the bottle's mouth.

He shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. "Tough." He leaned his head to one side, peering past the officers as the doors from Radiology opened. Emilio and Frank wheeled an empty stretcher out of radiology into trauma. "It's not my problem." He said, returning his attention to the officers and flashing a slightly condescending smile at the men.

The redhead officer took a step forward towards Caleb. "Oh, it will be when we arrest you and the district attorney sends you to Sing-Sing-"

Lucy gasped, her eyes widening. "Sing-Sing?" She blurted out, chewing on her lower lip. She furrowed her brow curiously. "What exactly are you accusing him of, officers?" She asked, giving them a small smile as she nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

The officers shared a look before the sandy-haired officer spoke. "Let's see what we have here-" Reaching into his pocket, he removed a pad of paper and flipped over a few pages, stopping towards the middle. "How about we begin with first degree sexual assault, rape, and physical assault-" He began, consulting his evidence.

Caleb's eyes widened as the officer rattled off the charges. A sudden shot of pain struck his stomach as his heart constricted painfully, achingly in his chest. Caleb swallowed roughly. Turning his head away from the officers, he fought back against the second wave of pain and struggled to regain his composure. He refused to let them see his vulnerability.

Lucy gasped, her hand jumping to Caleb's arm as his grip on the blue bottle loosened. The capped bottle slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. It rolled away behind a potted plant.

No one saw when a person walked up and picked the bottle up and quickly walked away with it in his or her hand.

The officer glanced up at Caleb. He smiled amusedly, noting the look of surprise that crossed the singer's face. He actually looks surprised, the officer noted, I guess if you have to sing, you can act also. "And that's just for your wife. We're still awaiting test results for Ms. Barrington. And I particularly don't think the jury would be so easy on a wife-beater . . . no matter who you are. "

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling sharply. "He raped her-" He breathed. AGAIN. His hands trembled as he ran them over his face. God, he always knew it was a possibility . . . but to actually hear that the police had evidence . . . it was like a punch to the stomach. He felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He swallowed heavily, trying to alleviate the crushing pain he felt growing in his chest. His mind raced as he desperately tried to absorb his shock and make sense of what he just heard.

Lucy exhaled slowly, patting his arm, almost in a gesture of comfort.

The sandy-haired officer cleared his throat then. "No, not he. That is not what we said. You, Mr. Morley. You raped your wife and assaulted a poor innocent girl who just got in the way!" He accused.

Caleb's eyes flew open. He stared blankly at the officer for a minute before drawing in a deep breath. "I never laid a hand on Olivia." He said finally in a tightly controlled voice. "I love my wife. I would never hurt her!" He declared, his eyes clouding darkly.

The red haired officer smirked. "Frankly, your actions speak louder than your words, Mr. CLAY. Taking on a mistress, murdering her husband-"

Caleb cut the officer off sharply. "I never touched Elizabeth despite her claims otherwise!" He snapped, glaring at them. "Therefore, what reason would I have for killing her husband!"

Lucy nodded. "That's right. Elizabeth is just a spiteful witch who is eager to destroy Livvie's life."

The sandy-haired officer shrugged. "Well, why don't you just come down to the station with us and clear all of this ugly mess up then? Unless, of course, you're hiding something. Are you hiding something, Mr. Morley?"

Caleb stared at the officers, locking his eyes onto theirs. "I said I am NOT leaving my wife." He emphasized, curling his hands at his side. "And if you have any more questions for me or Olivia, I suggest that you contact my lawyer. I am sure she'll love to answer any questions that you may have. Now if you will excuse me-" He started to push past them when the red-haired officer's arm shot out and shoved Caleb back roughly. "Where do you think you are going, Mr. CLAY, and in such a hurry too? What? You have something better to do? Somewhere better to be?" He taunted with an evil grin.

Caleb leaned in close to the haughty officer, a tight smile curling his lips. "As a matter of fact, I do." His voice dropped menacingly. "Now get out of my way."

Lucy's arms shot out between the two men. "Caleb, don't!" She quickly stepped forward, and with as little force as possible, she managed to wedge herself in between the two. She smiled sweetly, stepping closer to the officer and pushing Caleb behind her softly. "Hi! Hi, officer. Don't you think you are being a little harsh-"

The officer shook his head, cutting her off sharply. "No. No. I don't think so. In fact, I'll even say we are being a little too lenient. There are two . . . TWO . . . young women in there beaten and possibly raped . . . and their attacker is standing right in front of me."

Caleb clenched his jaw. "Believe what you want. I don't care. What I do care about is my wife- so if you don't mind-" He stepped around Lucy and the officers.

Lucy closed her eyes, sighing. "Caleb!"

Caleb didn't heed her call and disappeared around the corner.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair. She nibbled on her lower lip. "I am so sorry, officer. Caleb- Caleb, he's upset." She sighed again. She didn't want to admit it, let only say it, but she had to. "He just loves Livvie so much and he's hurting. He's so worried, he's not thinking very clearly-" She flashed another smile at them. "You know how that is, I am sure."

The sandy-haired officer stared blankly at her. The red-haired officer raised an eyebrow as they shared a look. "I am sorry but I didn't catch your name."

Lucy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lucy Coe . . . well Coe-Collins at least until the divorce papers are finalized next week." She offered, smiling weakly at the officers.

The red-haired officer pulled out his own pad of paper. "And your relationship to Mr. Morley?" He asked, his voice taking on accusatory tone.

Lucy frowned. "My relationship-" She paused as the real reason to their question came to her then. Her mouth fell open. "Oh, you think that-Noooooooooo. Ew." She shivered at the thought. "Oh, God no. We're not- we're NOT together. I am NOT sleeping with him!" She declared, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The red-haired officer shrugged. "Well, you were protecting him." He looked to his partner for confirmation. "Wasn't she, Max?"

Max nodded his head in agreement. "You were being awfully protective of a married man."

Lucy blew out a heavy breath. "He's my son-in-law for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed, rubbing her face in exasperation. She threw her arms up in the air. "He's married to my daughter! He's family! Of course, I would protect him!" She hung her head then. There she said it. She said it. She actually said it. She finally admitted it. Caleb's her family. God, how she hated to admit it . . . but it was true. Truer now than ever before. Oh, she was going to hell. She swallowed down her revulsion and smiled brightly at the officers who were watching her with mild amusement.

The red-haired raised an eyebrow as he scribbled some thing down in his pad. "You're Ms. Locke's mother?" He inquired politely.

Lucy nodded, then shrugged. "Well, adopted mother. I married her father, Kevin Collins, about five years ago and I adopted Livvie a few days later." She amended, biting her lip.

The sandy-haired officer smiled, humoring. "Right."

Max glanced down at his own pad of paper. "Aren't you somehow related to Ms. Barrington too?" He asked.

Lucy cocked her head. "Yes, she's married to my cousin, Rafe Kovich. I am sorry- but did you say Locke and Barrington? Livvie and Alison took their husbands' last names when they got married." She inquired.

Max shrugged. "Isn't that funny, Mitch?" He looked to Lucy. "But those are the names on the police reports. Seems like whoever reported the crime just forgot."

Lucy exhaled slowly. "Maybe someone just didn't want to remember."

* * *

Rafe went out into the hall. As he passed by, he peered into each waiting room, searching for his sworn enemy. Reaching the main waiting area, he walked up to the desk. The young attending nurse chewed her gum thoughtfully as she punched in some keys into the computer. She giggled to herself as she minimized the AIM box on the screen. Glancing up from her "work," she grinned widely. "Good evening, sir. Hasn't it been the most glorious day? Refreshing rain, the hammering decibel of thunder, and the striking energy of lighting."

Rafe raised an eyebrow, silently debating whether her EXTREME cheerfulness was forced or not. Hoping to avoid any more expletives, he began cautiously. "Hi. I am looking for my wife, Alison Kovich. She was taken into the OR a few hours ago and I was wondering when I could see her."

The nurse's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Hmmm-"She paused, peering at the screen curiously. She glanced up at the slayer. "I am sorry, but that name is not in our database." She smiled politely. "Are you sure you have the right hospital, sir?"

Rafe's facial features twitched. Only with supreme effort was he able to keep the pleasant smile on his face. "Of course, I am sure. I saw Dr. Ramsey and Dr. Lambert wheel her away myself."

"Well, that's funny. Huh." The perky nurse exclaimed, bobbing her head side to side. "Maybe she's under a different name then? What's her maiden name?"

Rafe's fingers clutched the counter. He willed himself to remain calm. "Barrington. Alison Barrington."

The nurse moved the mouse and made a few clicks before opening up another window. She typed in the name in the provided for box. "Barrington." She repeated. "B-a-r-r-i-n-g-t-o-n." With a little hop in her place, she used her thumb to hit the enter button. "There! Now, let's see –" She ran her finger down the list of doctor notes. "Oh, yes. Here we are. Ms. Barrington-"

"Kovich." Rafe corrected.

The nurse bobbed her head again. "Yes. Of course. Ms. Kovich is still in surgery. They had to remove her spleen as they repaired the tears in her lungs. The doctors should be with you shortly. An hour or two at least."

Rafe's mouth fell open. "At least?"

The nurse nodded. "Well, it is a very tricky surgery, sir. Perhaps, the wait won't be so long if you speak with the police." She suggested.

Rafe blinked. "The police?" He repeated.

"Yes, they were asking for you earlier, but I didn't know where you were. They have already spoken with Mr. Morley. He was rather uncooperative though." She lowered her voice, bending her head to his almost conspiratorially. "He refused to answer any of their questions and demanded to see his wife."

Rafe frowned. "Has he?"

The nurse smiled quizzically. "Has he what? Seen his wife?"

Rafe nodded.

She shrugged. "I guess so. I gave him her room number. You know he was just so nice and charming-

Rafe waved his arms, cutting off the nurse abruptly. He didn't have the time to listen to another story of one's of Caleb's cons. "Can I have that room number, please? I would like to go and give my condolences to Caleb and her family."

The nurse shrugged again. "Sure. Why not? I don't see anything wrong with that. Here it is. Livvie Locke. Room 606."

* * *

Caleb quickly approached the door to Livvie's hospital room. It took a little finagling, but he managed to find out where the doctors had taken Livvie to after the CT-scan.

All it had taken was a smile and a few appreciative compliments to a young nurse's aid and volia, she practically gave him all the information he needed on a silver platter. She was only too happy to help him. Sometimes it was just too easy.

His senses prickled then like sharp little fingers dancing over the back of his neck. Olivia. She was close by. He felt a tug, almost-like a pull towards the door. He peered inside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Livvie, but the hospital room was surprisingly dark . . . almost as if the doctors didn't want her to be found. He pulled his mouth into a line. Maybe they didn't.

Dr. Lambert wasn't exactly acting like herself . . . hostile . . . and Doc's self-righteous indignation outside of the ER earlier that night certainly proved he wouldn't be welcome anywhere near Olivia. Well, that's just too bad. Like he told Jack once before, on the roof of this very hospital no less, husbands and wives shouldn't be separated.

Nonetheless, it would just be like Kevin to try to keep him from seeing Olivia. But it didn't matter, they could try to hide her as long as they wished, but they couldn't keep him away from her. No one could ever keep him from Olivia. He'll always find her. Always.

He placed his palm against the door and was about to push the door open when it suddenly swung out.

Caleb stepped back quickly, avoiding a near collision.

Karen stepped outside with Livvie's chart and a clipboard in her hand. Recognizing the singer, she smiled when she saw him. She looked almost relieved. "Mr. Morley, good. I was just going to look for you." She replied.

Caleb's heart skipped a beat at her serious expressions. "Olivia? How is she?" He demanded.

Karen placed a hand on his arm. "Why don't you come with me to my office first? Then you can see your wife." She suggested, leading him away.

After they had settled down in her office, the contents of Livvie's file were spread out across Karen's desk. "We are still running tests on the rape kit. But what I can tell you is that, physically speaking, Livvie is going to be fine. The CT-scan was negative for fractures and bleeds." She ran a finger down the latest results. "She did sustain a nasty concussion and we did have to give her a transfusion. But as far as her immediate health is concerned, we have no reason to believe that Livvie won't be able to pick up her life right from where she left off."

Caleb swallowed nervously. He leaned forward in his seat. Immediate? What was she suggesting? "Immediate? I am sorry I don't understand."

Karen sighed heavily. She folded her hands together over the file. "I understand that Livvie gave birth recently . . . perhaps some time in the last few months?"

Caleb furrowed his brow. "Yes, our twins . . . they're four months old. What does this have anything to do-"

Karen held up her hand. Caleb fell silent and allowed the doctor to continue. "When we performed the rape kit, we noticed a trace of scarring. She hemorrhaged during that birth, correct?"

Caleb wasn't exactly sure what she was asking, but he did remember there being lots of blood when Olivia had given birth to Michael and Tara. So he repeated his earlier answer. "Yes."

Karen gave him sympathetic smile. "Well, she had extensive bleeding in her uterus. If she had been at a hospital, her doctor would have considered a hysterectomy. But fortunately, it didn't come to that." She explained.

Caleb blinked, staring at her in confusion. Ok, so what was her point? "What are you saying?"

Karen forced a smile. "I am not saying that Livvie can't have any more children, but what I am saying is that at best, the pregnancy would be difficult to sustain. At worst, it could be fatal." She reached her hand out to Caleb in an effort to make her point clear. She looked into his eyes, patting his hand. Her words were firm and clear. "Livvie is much more fragile than you realize, Caleb. That birth took a lot more out of her than anyone has realized. She can't push herself too hard, or she could put her own life at risk. Her body needs time to recover, and there's no telling how long that'll take." She sighed, she couldn't stress this enough. "It's entirely possible that Livvie can conceive again . . . There's a small chance she could . . . minuscule at best, but the pregnancy would be hard to sustain. "I suggest for her own health that she doesn't have any more children. There is a very real possibility she and the baby won't survive either the pregnancy or the birth. Do you understand?" She waited for a response as Caleb stared at her blankly. "Mr. Morley." She repeated.

Caleb sat back in his seat, reeling from the news, desperately trying to absorb the information he just heard. He swallowed roughly, remembering the promise he had made to his wife earlier that very week. How could he tell her that they couldn't have another child? She was already all too eager to make definite plans for another child in two years or so. "Are you sure?"

Karen sighed. "You could always go get a second opinion . . . but from my experience, they can't tell you any more than I can. I am sorry. If you or Livvie have any more questions, don't hesitate to call my office. I'll be more than happy to answer any more of your questions. And I do understand that this is a difficult time for you so if you would prefer I could always call Dr. Meadows and have her explain the news to Livvie." She offered.

Caleb shook his head. "No- I'll do it. She should hear it from me."

Karen nodded. "Of course."

Caleb rose from his chair. "Can I see her now?"

Karen followed Caleb to the door. "Yes, of course. Right this way." She continued to speak as they made their way down the hall. "Livvie will have to stay another night or so for observation . . . you know just in case there are any belated effects to her head injury."

As they approached the room, Karen recognized Eve and Kevin outside the door, Kevin's hand on the knob. "Eve, Kevin. I am so glad you are here. I just explained the-

Kevin pursed his lips, glaring at his son-in-law. "You shouldn't be here."

Karen tilted her head. "Actually, I told him he could see Livvie." She said.

Eve quickly cut in, attempting to diffuse the tension so that Karen wouldn't pick up on the hostility. One thing she didn't need right now was more questions. "Of course-" She nudged Kevin sharply in the ribs. "But only for a moment. We are still monitoring her condition. Right now the only way to rule out any additional damage is to wait for her to wake up and check her responses. "

Karen nodded. "Ok. Well I'll leave the three of you alone then." She strode away down the hall, leaving the three to glare at each other.

Finally, Caleb started forward towards the door. Kevin caught his arm, drawing him back. "Hold on. You're not going any where near my daughter."

Caleb turned back to him. "Oh, really?" He pursed his lips. "And how exactly do you plan to stop me?"

Please review!

P.S. And question, doeseveryone know what happened to Andrei? And perhaps who did it to him? I just want to make sure I made that clear in an eariler chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Two chapters today! It is my apology for not posting sooner! My computer crashed over Christmas break and I just got my laptop back now! So enjoy and as always, please review! I loev to hear what my readers like or HATE!

And for Rali fans, chapter 19 and 20 are specifically mostly all Rali. I am working on that now. SO hopefully they will be posted soon!

November 28, 2006

8 p.m. in the woods near the river where Caleb and Livvie first met but not close enough to the water to actually be at the spot

A man dressed in black robes appeared in the middle of the forest, Caleb's blue bottle of special water clasped tightly in his hands. Thinking he was alone, he lowered his hood, revealing a pale man with white blood hair and bright green eyes.

A voice came out of the darkness then, startling the "young man." "Took you long enough! What do you have for me, Alec?" The voice inquired hostilely.

Alec whirled around, almost dropping the bottle in his surprise. "Crawford!" He yelped, almost sounding like a wounded puppy.

A dark, portly man, his hair gray with age, emerged from the thicket of trees and bushes surrounding him. "Well, boy? Give it here!" He commanded and limped towards the younger man, his hand gripping an old gnarled cane for balance.

The younger man bowed and held out the bottle respectfully.

The older man snatched the bottle from the younger man's hand. "What is this?" He demanded, turning over the bottle in his hands.

He shook it until he heard the sound of liquid slapping against the bottle's sides. He unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to his nose, sniffing.

Leaning his head to the side, he furrowed his brow. He poured out some of the clear liquid into his palm.

Growling loudly, his face grew beet red. With a loud bellow, he threw the bottle at his apprentice.

Alec ducked and the bottle bounced off the tree at his back and sloshed its contents all over his robes. "Water, boy! You brought me WATER! I ask you one simple task! One simple task! All you had to do was go and see what Morley was up to and you bring me a bottle of water!" He howled, his voice sending small birds and animals scurrying into the bushes and trees for cover.

"But sir- the water . . . it's special!"

The older man threw his arms up in the air, gesturing towards the fallen bottle. "I don't care about some stinking water- it could be gin for all I care!" He lifted his cane in the air as if to strike the younger man.

Alec cowered, holding up his hands before him in defense. "But that is not all the news I bring, father!"

The father paused. He slowly lowered the cane to the ground.

Alec took this as a good sign and quickly launched into his story. "I went to Strigolis like you suggested, my lord, where I got wind of news that suggested that Morley resides in the Americas with his new bride."

The older man raised his eyebrows curiously. "Bride? Go on."

Alec quickly continued. "Well, I followed the news and found Morley in a small town in the state that the Americans call New York. When I left, he was at a hospital speaking to two men in blue and black uniforms with badges. I won't pretend that I know much of the mortal world, but after a month of following him and his family, I can safely assume they were the authorities."

Crawford pursed his lips, his eyes widening slightly. "Family?" He repeated dumbly.

The young man nodded, bobbing his head up and down. "Yes, sir. Morley has a son and two daughters. All three are very young. Just babes." He answered.

Crawford leaned his head to the side, rubbing his chin. "And his bride? Who is she? A Vulpes? A Miracea? A Flores? A Miklos?" He inquired, wondering which member of the court's daughter was finally bestowed the "honor" of becoming Caleb's wife.

Alec bent over to pick up the now- empty bottle of water. He shook his head as he straightened up. "None, sir. She's a youngling herself. About three years of age." He replied.

Crawford pursed his lips, looking almost amused. "He turned her himself?" He laughed.

Alec nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"And it's not her?"

"No, sir." Alec shook his head, turning over the blue bottle in his hands.

The older man cocked his head again, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure? Ashley has used disguises before."

"Pretty sure, sir." Alec slipped his hands into his robe's pockets, dropping the blue bottle into the pouch and digging around for the item he sought. "Here. Look."

He offered, eagerly handing over the picture to his father.

The older man held out his hand, expecting.

One glance and he was sure. "You're right. It's not her." He turned away slowly, running a hand over his graying hair. "Roderick and Alexandra were thrilled I am sure." He chuckled darkly to himself. What would he have paid to see the looks their faces when they learned of Caleb's little transgression . . .

And he would have laughed too at the image in his head if it weren't for a startling realization.

Caleb's marriage to this girl also had a few implications for him as well . . .

Serious repercussions in fact.

This recent development could very well possibly disrupt his search . . . especially if Caleb suspected that they were nosing around his family.

Crawford took a few steps away from his son. Glancing up at the darkening sky and then down to the picture he held in his hand, he deliberated. He needed to know more about Caleb's lifestyle before he could reach a final decision.

Alec silently waited, as if expecting some thing more, but when he didn't hear anything for a while, he finally ventured out a word. "Sir?"

"Did he see you?"

Alec shook his head as his father breathed a sigh of relief. "No, sir. I took the vial every day like you instructed me to and I wore the amulet on me at all times. He doesn't suspect a thing." He sighed, shrugging. "I couldn't get into his home, but I did follow him out whenever possible. Lately . . . the past six-eight weeks or so, he doesn't do much except go to some studio of his and then straight home to his family . . . which may I add is in the very same building as the studio. And his wife didn't leave the home too often either. I was under the assumption that he was afraid for his family." He replied, watching his father pace around in a little circle out of the corner of his eye.

The older man finally stopped by Alec's side. "Afraid?"

"The Morleys are losing power . . . the people's respect. There is civil unrest at home. Rebellion. The court even called an emergency meeting about three weeks ago. Morley attended it alone."

Crawford rubbed his eyes wearily then. "Ok. Fine- but back to the matter at hand." His mouth drew into a thin line, Livvie's picture still clutched tightly in his hand. "Did you find Caleb consorting with any other young lady during your hiatus in the new world?"

Alec nodded his head. "Yes. Before his family went under house arrest, there was one blond in particular that he interacted with quite frequently- in fact on an almost daily basis." He slipped his hand back into his robe's pockets. "Now where did I put it?" He asked himself.

Finally after an extensive search, he recovered the picture and handed it over. "Though, I have to admit that his wife spends more time with her than he does. I have never seen Caleb alone with this girl for more than ten minutes at a time. So I don't think that this girl is the one we are looking for. She's too . . ." He hesitated. "Nice." He paled, quickly glancing at his father's face and backtracking, fearing a reprimand. "Not that I think Ashley is a horrible person but-"

Crawford held up his hand, silencing the younger man's ramble as he studied the picture before him. "You're right." He sighed heavily, crumpling both the picture of Alison and the picture of Livvie together into small balls. "It's not her either."

Alec shuffled his feet then, feeling slightly ashamed. None of his news had brought his father any sense of peace. He kicked at a blade of grass. "Now what, sir? Do we leave-"

Crawford began to walk away again, cutting the boy off. "We wait. Sooner or later, she will go to him. She always does." He predicted, tossing the pictures over his shoulder. The small balls bounced off each other and slowly rolled into the bushes.

Alec bit his lip, his face wrinkling curiously. "What if this time she doesn't?" He asked, following his father to the edge of the thicket. He removed the blue bottle water from his pouch. He just needed to have some thing in his hands right now. Anything to play with and keep his mind off the matter at hand.

The older man paused mid-step. "What do you mean?"

Alec shrugged then, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his father. "Morley does have a wife now. And from what I have seen, he seems awfully devoted to her.

Ashley has never been one for competition, sir. She doesn't like to share." He puckered his mouth, searching for a way to put this . . . delicately. "Well, except for herself."

Crawford thought about it for a second. "True, but I sincerely doubt she'll consider a three-year-old competition. So we'll wait- and you-" He turned to his son, poking him sharply in the chest. "You stay here- keep an eye over Morley." He instructed. "He has helped her before. He'll help her again."

Alec sighed, tossing the blue bottle from one hand to the other. "Why don't we just ask him? Cosmin is growing impatient and-"

Crawford's hand sliced in the air, silencing his son once again. "I know he is. But we don't want to make an enemy of Morley yet. If what you say about his family is true, Caleb won't be joining the ranks of the court any time soon. He might become a valuable asset to our cause later on."

Alec tilted his head. "But then at the very least, we should let Cosmin know that-"

"No. For now, it is better to leave him in the dark . . ." The older man glanced up at the dark night-sky. "Only time will tell what the future holds for them." He paused. "For Cosmin. For Ashley. For Caleb." His eyes returned to his son's. "For all our people."

The ominous sound of his father's voice and the solemn look in his eyes unnerved Alec. He studied his father's grave face uncomfortably. "Sir?"

"The tide is shifting, my son. Over a century has passed . . . but it's time. It's finally time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

November 28, 2006

8:05 p.m.

With a flick of her wrist, Lucy checked her watch for what had to be the fifteenth time in the last five minutes. "I am sorry, officers, but are we almost done here?" The faintest flicker of annoyance clouded her eyes. "I would like to get back to my family . . ." She paused, her lips moving into a thin line. "You know some time in the next millennium maybe." She informed them with a scowl, emphasizing her predicament with an impatient toss of the head as she glowered darkly at the two men before her.

Waiting for their answer, she tapped her heeled boot against the tiled floor.

She had been answering the officers' questions about her relationships with both Rafe and Caleb for the better part of the last hour.

More like GRILLING her, she thought darkly. What? Were they interrogating her or something?

Well, that didn't sit very well with her . . . not AT ALL.

She bit her lower lip until it almost bled and released it a second later, sighing almost despondently.

Apparently, Caleb was NOT the police's ONLY suspect.

She didn't understand. Why wouldn't they believe her when she assured them that Rafe would NEVER EVER lay ONE FINGER against Alison? He wouldn't! HE COULDN'T! He LOVED her!

Any suggestions to the contrary were ridiculous and set her blood on fire.

Why wouldn't they believe her?

As for Caleb . . .

Well, over the years that Lucy has known the couple, she'd seen the lengths Caleb had gone through to get Livvie and then keep her in his life.

In fact, going back to that first dark meeting in the woods, the ultimate goal of any plan Caleb had ever devised, whether intentionally or not, had revolved around

Livvie, either getting her or keeping her.

And every thing he has done so far seemed to be working . . . Livvie married him, didn't she? TWICE! And didn't they start a family? So why would he ever need to resort to rape? Do they even hear how absurd it sounded?

Especially after what his brother did to her!

But then again, the police wouldn't know about that, would they?

No, because no one else outside of their "inner circle" was even aware of the events that had transgressed last year.

And because of that, Lucy wasn't exactly having the easiest time defending Caleb or Rafe to the officers.

Many things that have been said or implied during this conversation had upset her greatly . . .

But what really set Lucy off was the insinuation that not only was Rafe emotionally and physically abusing Alison, but that he was actually capable of committing those very same heinous crimes against his children as well.

Sighing, she let out a shaky breath. The officers glanced up from their notepads to look at each other simultaneously.

Sharing glances with one another, they peered into Lucy's annoyed face but remained silent.

Lucy raised her eyebrows suspiciously, not liking their silence at ALL. In fact, it was quite disturbing to her. "Well?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest and drumming her fingertips against them irritably.

Mitch plastered on another of his false smiles, one of the many he had given her in the past hour. "Just a few more minutes of your time, Mrs. Collins." He quickly assured her.

"We just have a few more questions for you." He apologized insincerely, his cold tone indicating the contrary.

He reviewed the contents of his notepad carefully once more. After a second extensive review, he noticed some thing that seemed out of place . . . an interesting fact one could say. He nudged his partner in the ribs.

Gesturing with his finger, he indicated this fact to Max who opened his own notepad to the same page as his partner. "So are Mr. Kovich and Mr. Morley good friends?"

Lucy pressed her lips together. "No. Toleration is more like it." She explained, eying the officer's smug expression.

What was HE was so happy about? Oh, how she wished that she could just reach out and wipe that damn smile off his ugly mug.

But ONLY with a supreme amount of effort on her part, she managed to keep a lid over her emotions and remain in complete control of the situation.

Mitch tapped his chin pensively as his partner's pen flew over the page and on to another, taking rapid notes and preparing to take down her answer to their next BIG question. "Then, how do you explain the fact that not only do these two couples share the same wedding date, but that they also got married at the same place . . . at the same time?"

Lucy blinked, thrown by their question. She thought those weddings had been erased from the record along with the rest of the past. But apparently, that was not the case and some evidence of the past still existed.

Great. Just great. Another damn inconsistency within their timeline.

When will they ever be rid of the ring and its effects?

Lucy shrugged, her polite smile wavering. She didn't know what else to say but . . . "Coincidence." She offered, her arms falling to her sides.

Mitch's eyebrows rose. He sincerely doubted that. A million ideas and scenarios of how the two women got hurt swept through his mind as he considered his partner's notes and the woman before him. "That is A PRETTY BIG coincidence, don't you think, Mrs. Collins?" He prodded.

Max continued to write at a hectic pace, picking up and scribbling down all of Lucy's facial expressions, body language, and mannerisms as she continued.

Lucy closed her eyes, willing herself to remain composed. "Honestly, officers, I won't pretend to know what goes on through my cousin's or my son-in-law's heads."

She pursed her lips, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves and pulling them over her wrists and rolling them back up neatly. "They are entitled to their own reasons and privacy, are they not?"

When the officers didn't answer, she continued on, ignoring their bemused expressions. "But I SUPPOSE that I can HAZARD a guess that . . ." She tilted her head, shrugging lightly. "They shared a common acquaintance that suggested the place to them and since it was the right time for them both-"

Mitch held up a hand, cutting her off. "Right time?" He repeated, glancing over at partner's notes.

Lucy sighed. She couldn't believe she had to explain every little thing she said. What? Did they think she was lying?

Ok, well . . . maybe she was.

But that didn't give them the right to . . .

Who do they think they were any way?

She couldn't believe that they ACTUALLY had the AUDACITY to question HER when there were REAL criminals roaming around free on the streets, terrorizing poor innocent people!

Besides, none of them had committed any sort of crime so why were they being treated like suspects . . . or even worse yet . . . CRIMINALS . . . criminals being interrogated and their every statement questioned!

It was Andrei who did it! He was the one who hurt Alison and Livvie. Not Caleb. And CERTAINLY NOT Rafe.

Well, if the police thought they could break her down, they were WRONG!

DEAD WRONG!

She wasn't proud to admit it, but she could be a skilled liar when it counted. And this CERTAINLY counted as one of those times.

Lucy lifted a hand to toy with her left earring, a nervous gesture. "Rafe and Caleb haven't EXACTLY had the best track record with first weddings. Both ceremonies came to a crashing halt . . . for different reasons of course." She paused for a second, trying to remember what was said at that press conference Caleb held almost two years ago at the time when she didn't remember who . . . or what he was.

Even though she had misgivings on the "stranger" from the start, she had accepted him into her home when he arrived on the lighthouse doorstep claiming to be Livvie's husband . . .

Talk about a shock . . .

Well, in her own defense, she had no memory of the past . . . all she knew was that almost a year earlier Livvie had disappeared without a word or note to any one . . . and then some time about November she returned home alone heartbroken.

Kevin had asked Lucy not to question Livvie too much, confident that his daughter would confide in them in due time . . . but only when she was ready. He didn't want her or anyone else to make Livvie uncomfortable and scare her away . . .

And Lucy tried to respect that . . .

She did. She truly did.

But it didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong when Livvie spent most of her time locked up in the bathroom, throwing up what little food she had touched.

Lucy didn't say anything of it to Kevin because . . . well, not only because Kevin had asked her to stay out of it . . . but because she also thought that Livvie herself should be the one to tell Kevin about her pregnancy.

Though, she had to admit somewhere down deep inside she was relieved to find Caleb standing outside their door . . . she had been wondering who the father of Livvie's baby might be . . . but then again it might have been one of those feelings of the universe she had been getting.

May be she was glad because it marked the return of her slayer powers and instincts.

But then again if it weren't for Ian, she probably would have never remembered. And- no, wait.

She had to keep her mind on the situation at hand. No more day-dreaming, she silently scolded herself. Think. Think. You need to remember Caleb's story, she instructed herself mentally. She couldn't let the police catch her in any mistake. Their stories must be consistent . . . all of their's.

Lucy scratched her head. Unfortunately, she didn't remember much of what was said that night . . .

In all honesty, she spent most of that night in shock. It wasn't every day a person discovered her daughter had eloped and gotten pregnant by a rock star . . . but not only that . . . that THAT rock star was a vampire.

AND that she had a cousin- Rafe . . . who like HER was a vampire slayer . . .

PLUS she remembered her love for another man!

_**Flashback**_

_**Fastening on a diamond earring, Lucy swept off the spiral staircase into the front foyer. She adjusted her dress, smoothing the red sheath gown over her hips. **_

_**Checking her watch, she went over the list of things she had to do before she left for the party. **_

_**But first and foremost, she needed to talk to Livvie . . . just to leave her with a few pearls of wisdom on how to handle the children. **_

_**Things have changed A LOT since the last time she babysat. The children were definitely not babies any more . . .**_

_**Livvie will definitely need to divide her time more equally between each age bracket of children.**_

_**Luckily, Alison will be dropping by later to help Livvie with the children. Such a sweet girl, Lucy mused thoughtfully of Alison. **_

_**So helpful . . . and Livvie will need lots of help tonight. **_

_**They certainly will have their hands full with six loud, boisterous children . . . some more trouble than others. **_

_**But then again, Alison did have some experience with children. She was after all a mother herself now.**_

_**Lucy frowned. She still couldn't believe how Jamal and Alison's relationship had ended not even a year prior. **_

_**One minute they were ready to start the ceremony and the next Alison was tearing out the church as if her skirts were on fire with Livvie fast at her heels. **_

_**And then not even two weeks later, she was suddenly "married" to town newcomer, Rafe Kovich . . . who Lucy had admit was a nice guy. She'll give Alison credit for that. He was sweet . . . and he certainly has been very kind to Lucy. **_

_**He even bought warehouse thirteen from her to start up his own gym with Alison. **_

_**And he often came to her for advice . . . which Lucy did find kind of flattering. It was not every day she found someone who valued her opinion so much . . . **_

_**It was nice. And they were nice to her . . . even generous- free lifetime membership to the gym, baskets of free muffins every week, and the joy of babysitting 6-month-old Emma whenever she had the chance. **_

_**It was weird but some times . . . some times she even felt protective over the couple . . . she felt this need to help them . . . understand them . . .**_

_**So she helped the young couple . . . even though she knew that CERTAIN people would rather she didn't. Others were even unsettled by it. **_

_**Kevin, for example. He thought that she spent too much time with the Kovich family.**_

_**But what was she suppose to do? What could she do?**_

_**As she said before, Rafe and Alison were just about the cutest and sweetest couple she has ever had the chance to know.**_

_**Besides, Jamal didn't seem to be particularly heartbroken over his break-up with Alison. In fact, he even struck up a friendship with Rafe and he was the godfather to Alison's baby. **_

_**Lucy was glad that Livvie had someone like Alison to lean on. She was a good kid . . . a good woman, she corrected herself. Especially at a time like this when **_

_**Livvie needed all the support she could get.**_

_**Lucy sighed then, rubbing her temples. But that was a whole another story . . . she'll worry about that later. Right now, she needed to concentrate on what instructions to give the girls. **_

_**Let's see what they should know-**_

_**1. Serena was grounded for breaking curfew the night before. **_

_**2. Christina's new bed time is now in effect.**_

_**3. And the rest of the children should be in bed by eight or eight-thirty at the latest. **_

_**Was there anything else that she was forgetting? She tapped her chin, pondering. She didn't think so. **_

_**Yes, that should be about it. **_

_**But she better give Livvie her instructions before she forgets to.**_

_**After a quick check in the mirror, she went into the living room looking for Livvie.**_

_**Lucy checked her watch as she moved down the set of three steps. Where were Kevin, Ian, and Eve? She just left them in the living room with the children not even an half an hour ago so that she could go get ready for the party- the party being held in celebration of Eve's promotion to chief resident. **_

_**Lucy twisted her watch around her wrist, furrowing her brow contemplatively. They were going to be late if they didn't leave soon.**_

_**You would think Eve would be on time for her own party, Lucy thought bitterly as she fiddled with the diamond bracelet circling her wrist. **_

_**Lucy was nice enough to arrange for two very responsible and capable babysitters for all their children, so what was left for Eve to do?**_

_**She shook her head. Anyway-what was she doing? Oh yes, the children. **_

_**As she made her way into the center of the room, Zack and Danny ran past her screaming, playing a lively game of cops and robbers. **_

_**In his ever so important pursuit of the "robber," Danny accidentally tripped over one of the "guest" chairs of the girls' tea party with the newly coroneted king and queen of England. He tumbled to the floor, sending the poor queen onto the floor.**_

_**Christina, Brianna, and Britney squealed indignantly as Danny jumped back up on his feet and ran off without even a second glance at the "destruction" he had caused. **_

_**Brianna reached down and picked up the queen up from the floor. Brushing away the imaginary dirt from the queen's dress, she hugged the "injured" doll to her chest, her eyes brimming with tears. **_

_**Seeing this, Christina gave her younger brother a scathing look as if he was the one who had disturbed their "attendance with the queen."**_

_**Zack shrugged his shoulders as Christina righted the queen's chair and helped her younger sister return her doll to its rightful place at the head of the table. "I am so DREADFULLY sorry, my queen. Some PEOPLE-" With a glare at her brother, Christina continued, playing along so Brianna wouldn't cry, "Don't have any manners." **_

"_**Please accept our sincerest apologies and indulge us with a delightful meal." And when the doll's head "nodded", Christina knew she had successfully averted disaster. To Brianna's delight, Christina picked up a plate. "Would you care for another crumpet, my queen?" She asked the doll politely, serving it some milk and cookies.**_

_**Danny rolled his eyes and mouthed "sisters" to his fellow "man." **_

_**The boys laughed and jumped right back into their rough and tumble game while the girls resumed their soiree, pretending that the awful incident had never happened. After all, what queen would enjoy being reminded of a near fatal fall?**_

_**Serena lounged across the sofa, a phone glued to her ear and a magazine in her hand. **_

_**Idly, she flipped through the magazine's glossy pages, ogling at the handsome young stars and picking up some tricks of her trade (beauty secrets) while being updated on the latest goings-on in PC High. **_

_**Suddenly she sat upright, knocking the magazine aside. "No!" She gasped, the magazine fluttering to the floor. "No! He didn't! He didn't! And she- Oh My god!" She squealed.**_

_**Zack traipsed over the fallen magazine, his hand up in the air pointed at Danny like a shotgun. "BANG! BANG! You're dead!" **_

_**Danny clutched his heart in mock exaggeration and tumbled to the floor. He fell into a "bloody" heap at Lucy's feet. **_

_**Lucy reached over and pulled Zack's hand down. "Zack, what did I tell you? There are no guns in this house. Do you hear me?" She scolded sternly. **_

_**Zack hung his head, pouting. He kicked the floor. "Yes, Mommy."**_

_**Lucy sighed. She hated to discipline her children . . . but some one had to do it . . . no matter how much it hurt to do so. She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his head. "Go play with something else." She instructed firmly. **_

_**She stepped around her only son and his fallen "comrade" and began heading in the direction of the girls. **_

_**As she bypassed Serena, who by now was bouncing excitedly on the couch, the heel of her shoe got caught in one of the boys' toy trucks. **_

_**Her foot twisted as she made a mad grab for the sofa's arm. She managed to catch herself from falling just in the nick of time. **_

"_**Ow- Dam-" She stopped. She didn't want to curse in front of the children. She counted to three and breathed in deeply. Lifting up her foot, she leaned against the sofa and removed her shoe to rub her ankle. **_

"_**Mommy, can we stay up and watch Scooby Doo tonight?" Zack called out as he and Danny spilled a box of action figures onto the floor. **_

_**Lucy slipped her foot back into her shoe, wincing slightly. She straightened up and placed her foot back onto the floor. "IF and only if your toys are put away and you are ready for bed when it starts."**_

_**Zack and Danny shared thumb-ups gleefully.**_

_**With her good foot, Lucy pushed aside a few other toys scattered along her path. She was about to resume her course back to the girls when Serena's loud squeal distracted her. **_

"_**No! They didn't! She didn't! Oh my God! She is such a slut!" **_

_**Lucy stiffened, her lips tightening. "Serena-" She held out her hand. "Phone NOW."**_

_**Serena looked up at her mother, her eyes widening in disbelief.**_

_**Lucy raised her eyebrows. She gestured with her outstretched hand. "NOW, Serena. Give me the phone."**_

_**Serena rolled her eyes. "I got to go, Desiree. Mom's being spastic." She clicked off the phone. "Happy now?" She asked Lucy, handing her the phone. **_

_**Lucy shook her head. "You know the rules in this house, young lady. Your father and I won't tolerate that sort of language in this house."**_

"_**Isn't it enough that I am grounded and I can't go to the biggest party of the CENTURY. . . but now you have to take way my phone privileges as well?" Serena grumbled, flopping back down onto the sofa and flinging her hand across her forehead. "My social life is officially ruined. You are so UNFAIR!"**_

"_**Life is unfair. Get use to it." Lucy informed her. Turning away from her second-oldest daughter, she called out to the younger girls. "Start cleaning up your party. **_

_**It is time to get ready for bed." **_

_**This news was followed by a chorus of groans. **_

_**Lucy checked her watch again. "Where were Kevin, Ian, and Eve?" She asked herself for the second time. **_

_**She looked out towards the window. Rain pelted the ground with a surprising ferocity. Thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning occasionally lit the air. With the storm as strong as it was, they should have left over an hour ago if they wanted to be on time. **_

_**The roads are bound to be dangerous- slippery and there may even be a few downed power lines. **_

_**Placing her hands over her hips, she surveyed the room. **_

_**Zack and Danny were now playing a lively game of Batman and the girls were cleaning up the "tea" and "crumpets" while Serena pouted on the couch, twirling a strand of golden hair around her finger. **_

_**Oh boy was Livvie going to have fun tonight with these six.**_

_**Livvie. She slapped her forehead. Oh, yes. Livvie. She almost forgot! She had to give the young woman her instructions.**_

_**She found Livvie sitting in front of a fire, a blanket thrown about her shoulders, her hand resting protectively over her abdomen. **_

_**The constant chatter and rambunctious play of the other children didn't seem to disturb her in the very least. She just sat there, staring into the flames. She looked almost lost, Lucy observed. **_

_**Livvie didn't notice Lucy approaching her, her own thoughts weighing down heavily on her soul. **_

_**Since she has been home, she has taken the test every single morning. And each time the stick has turned blue, confirming her worst fears.**_

_**She was going to be a mother. A mother. **_

_**It was something she has wanted for so long- to have Caleb's baby. **_

_**And this news would have been perfectly ok a few months ago when HE would have been at her side- helping her through it all.**_

_**But now . . . without him, it just didn't seem right. **_

_**A tear rolled down her cheek. **_

_**Livvie lowered her head, her face crumpling. Her eyes brimmed with tears.**_

_**She rubbed a hand over her stomach, sniffling. **_

_**God, she wasn't ready to be a mother! **_

_**Livvie swallowed roughly, swiping at her face. She was selfish, irresponsible, and penniless . . . not exactly the IDEAL qualities of a mother.**_

_**She didn't know the first thing about babies!**_

_**Sure, she had babysat her younger brother and sister when they were babies (in this reality)- but that was different. They weren't hers . . . she wasn't responsible for them every single second of their lives. **_

_**She let out a shaky breath. **_

_**The first morning when that strip turned blue, she knew that her life would never be the same.**_

_**For the first time in her life, she would have to put someone else's needs before her own . . . She squeezed her eyes shut . . . a concept even SHE had to admit was totally foreign to her. **_

_**All her life has been about perseverance . . . protecting herself and what she wanted.**_

_**But now that was all going to change . . . **_

_**Livvie looked down at her abdomen, her hand stroking where she thought her baby would be.**_

_**. . . for the first time in her life, she was going to have to live for someone else.**_

_**Someone who was wholly dependant on her for every one of its needs . . . needs that acquired expenses . . .**_

_**And she had no real money of her own . . . how could she support a baby?**_

_**What was she thinking when she agreed to undergo those vampire fertility treatments that Annette had suggested . . . or when she made that stupid wish on Caleb's ring . . .**_

_**Livvie bit her lip, swallowing back a sob. **_

_**Oh, that's right. She wasn't thinking. **_

_**All she cared about was preventing Caleb from leaving her for anyone else. And she stupidly . . . and selfishly . . . believed that a baby would solve all the problems they had been having. **_

_**Livvie looked down at her lap again, her fingers curling protectively over the life growing inside of her. How could she have been so STUPID? **_

_**She shook her head, allowing her tears to run down her cheeks unchecked. **_

_**Having a baby wouldn't solve anything . . . she will just be bringing another innocent life into the bedlam of what was her life. **_

_**Her baby didn't deserve that . . . she should be loved . . . not used as a pawn in Caleb's family's disgusting plans. **_

_**Livvie lifted her hand to her face, using the edges of her poncho to wipe away her tears. The fabric felt coarse against her cheek, but she didn't care. **_

_**She hung her head, swallowing back more tears. **_

_**God! What has she done? She pounded her fists against her lap. **_

_**Caleb's family had already shown a great dislike for her . . . **_

_**She just thought that if she and Caleb had a baby, it would fix everything. That maybe Caleb would see that they didn't need anybody else . . . **_

_**Just her and their baby— they could be everything he needed . . . a real family.**_

_**But she was wrong . . . Livvie almost chuckled . . . as usual . . .**_

_**As if that would have changed. **_

_**Caleb's legacy meant every thing to him . . . certainly more than she did . . . he would never abandon his family for her . . . **_

_**He made that abundantly clear when he threw her out of his family's home without so much as giving her a chance to explain why she did what she did. He chose their word over hers. **_

_**She lowered her head again, covering her face with trembling hands. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.**_

_**Oh god, what has she done?**_

_**She didn't want to do this alone. **_

_**She couldn't do this alone. **_

_**If she had any lick of sense in her at all, she would have an abortion or give her baby up for adoption so that her baby could have a better life.**_

_**But honestly, when has she ever been rational? **_

_**She was not stupid. **_

_**She knew she had some faults- some pretty big ones actually. Her irrationality and insecurity being just two of them. **_

_**But right now, she didn't want to be rational . . . especially about this . . . especially about the one thing she has always wanted— her baby. Caleb's baby.**_

_**Livvie lifted her face from her hands. God, why did everything have to be so difficult? **_

_**She inhaled shakily, swiping at her face again.**_

_**Caleb's baby was the one thing that she has wanted more than anything else in her entire life. **_

_**She laid a hand protectively over her abdomen—to have a child with the man she loved . . . to be a part of a real family. **_

_**And when that moment was finally here, she had to run from it . . .**_

_**The thing she wanted most in the world, and she can't have it.**_

_**No . . . because she had to protect her child . . . protect her from the monsters in Caleb's family. She would never let them take this baby away from her. **_

_**NEVER.**_

_**In her heart, she knew she had but one option left because adoption and abortion were out of the question. She didn't think she could face an abortion or adoption . . . or live with herself afterwards. **_

_**She loved her baby already and her existence was created out of love . . . the purest love she has ever known . . . god knows felt. **_

_**This baby . . . her baby . . . was a part of her . . . and a part of him . . . the last gift he would ever give her. **_

_**Livvie almost smiled, rubbing a hand over her belly. Her baby-hers and Caleb's- was beginning to occupy her thoughts more and more. At the oddest, most unlikely times during the day, she would dream of their child.**_

_**And as the days went on, she fell into the habit of talking to the baby as if, by placing her hand on her still-flat stomach, her baby could hear her. **_

_**She guessed Caleb deserved to know he was going to be a father . . .**_

_**But she couldn't face him now . . . not after he'd thrown her out of his home and told her he never wanted to see her again . . . and if he did, he would kill her . . .**_

_**No. She didn't actually believe he would kill her . . . but just the look in his eyes when he said it, the disgust and the disdain, it was like a thousand knives tearing into her heart. It hurt a lot more than she can say . . . **_

_**She couldn't go back to him.**_

_**Besides, Caleb's family home wasn't exactly the most conducive environment to raise a child in. Their lifestyle certainly wasn't easy or safe . . . and the members of Caleb's family were no angels . . . . that is for sure. **_

_**Livvie's face clouded over in anger. She recalled the looks of satisfaction on their faces when she tried to sneak out of the manor unnoticed. They hated her.**_

_**She sniffed. Well, she wasn't exactly fond of them either. **_

_**And she DEFINITELY didn't want her child around them. **_

_**And the only way she could think of protecting her child from that danger was to keep her existence secret from her father . . .**_

_**Which led her to the second step of her plan . . .**_

_**Becoming human. **_

_**To give her child a regular, as NORMAL existence as she could provide, she would have to face her fears and make a fearless jump into the spring.**_

_**As soon as she gave birth, she would make that trip to the spring and become human again . . .**_

_**She would do it now . . . but she wasn't sure what the effects of the water will be on the baby . . . and she certainly didn't want to risk her baby's life . . .**_

_**So until then, she will remain as she was . . . a vampire.**_

_**As for now, she began to make plans for her baby. **_

_**She needed to put this baby first . . . **_

_**So until then, she had to learn everything she could on babies and . . . gulp . . . labor. **_

_**She should be safe on other matters. Alison had already lent her some books on pregnancy and child rearing, which Livvie kept hidden under her bed. She read them every chance she got . . . imagining her baby growing up inside of her. **_

_**Caleb's baby. Their baby. Livvie sighed, rubbing the edges of the poncho over her face again. She couldn't cry any more . . . no . . . she had to make plans . . . **_

_**REASONABLE AND RATIONAL plans. **_

_**She couldn't afford to be weighed down by "pesky" human emotions (as Caleb liked to call them) any more. **_

_**Not when she had to live for her child. **_

_**If she wanted to cry . . . it would be in bed at night . . . alone. Not in front of her family. SO until then . . . until she went to bed . . . she had plans to make.**_

_**She did have some money tucked away for a rainy day . . . and she did have her mother's- no. Her aunt's apartment, she corrected herself. **_

_**But she knew the money wouldn't last for long . . . there were hospital bills and baby expenses that all needed to be accounted for. **_

_**She just would have to get a job . . .**_

_**Unfortunately, not a well-paying one . . . after all, she only had one year of college behind her . . . and she wasn't exactly set up for hard labor either. **_

_**That would be a tough one . . . maybe Alison would help her find a job . . . **_

_**Alison. She has been so great with everything. She has helped Livvie so much the past month . . . despite Rafe's HEAVY objections. **_

_**Alison had taken her in when she first arrived in Port Charles earlier that month when she had no one else to turn to . . . **_

_**Livvie couldn't have gone to her father, looking the way she did . . . her clothes bloody and torn . . . she didn't even want to imagine what she looked like that night . . . all she knew was that she certainly must have been a fright.**_

_**And if Kevin had seen her like that that night- there would be too many questions. Questions Livvie didn't want to answer . . . at least not for now. **_

_**Eventually, her wounds had healed and she moved back in with her father and Lucy. **_

_**They have been great too . . . but they couldn't know. They wouldn't understand. **_

_**Alison did understand and Livvie couldn't be more grateful. **_

_**In fact, Alison had even volunteered to go with her to her first appointment with Dr. Meadows. **_

_**And if Caleb couldn't be there . . . at least she had someone else she could count on.**_

_**Tears welled up in her eyes again as she thought of him, caressing her stomach soothingly as she did. She let out a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut. **_

_**God, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? **_

_**About his touch, his kisses, his arms wrapped up tight around her.**_

_**Since she left him, she found herself thinking about him constantly, reliving the same moments she wanted so desperately wanted to forget.**_

_**She missed him desperately and her heart ached for him.**_

_**Lying in bed alone at night, with her face pressed into the pillow, she felt his lips on her cheek and neck, and she recalled every tender word he'd whispered to her. **_

_**Some times she even imagined that he was there with her, helping get through the periodic bouts of nausea and fatigue. **_

_**But when she opened her eyes . . . he was never there.**_

_**Thank God for Alison. She wouldn't have survived the last month if it weren't for her. She was so glad they were friends again. She couldn't believe all the things she had done to her friend over the years. But she'll make up for them. One day, she will make it up to Alison for everything she has ever done to hurt her. **_

_**But still even with Alison's support, Livvie still didn't know how she was going to get through the next eight months without Caleb. Even more daunting . . . the next 18 years. **_

_**She guessed sooner or later she would have to tell her father that she was pregnant. **_

_**She knew that in the beginning, it would be a shock for him, but ultimately she knew he would do every thing in his power to help her . . .**_

_**And she would need all the emotional support she could get . . . because from now on it was just her and her baby. **_

_**She will do everything in her power to fix this . . . to make a happy life for her child. **_

_**She will give her child the best possible life she could provide . . . **_

_**But she couldn't stay in Port Charles. What if the news of her baby somehow got back to Caleb's family? They already had taken Caleb from her. She'll be damned if she let them take her baby away from her too.**_

_**No. Before her eighth month was up, she would have to find another home in another city. She will start a whole new life . . . for her baby.**_

_**Without her husband.**_

_**Livvie looked at her hands folded together in her lap, the fourth finger of her left hand noticeably bare. The absence of her wedding ring only made the situation more of a reality . . . as did the nausea. **_

_**And if it weren't for those two unmistakable facts, she could have sworn this was all a bad dream. And when she woke up, she'll be in Caleb's arms in their bed at home in the loft. **_

_**But it wasn't a dream. This- this aching loneliness was now her reality.**_

_**She was going to raise her daughter . . . alone . . . without her father. **_

_**Livvie sniffled, swiping at her face again. So much for their vows . . . for better and for worse . . . **_

_**. . . Well, this would count as the worse part of the vows, wouldn't it? **_

_**But of course Caleb couldn't be bothered with that . . . he had more important things on his mind, Livvie thought tearfully. She rubbed her left hand with the other self-consciously, wishing things could have different . . . that they never left Port Charles and that they never moved to Romania.**_

_**Even after every thing they have been through to be together, she just wasn't enough for him. **_

_**But . . .**_

_**With or without Caleb, this baby would be loved. She would love their child enough for the both of them. **_

_**Livvie closed her eyes, touching her stomach. Her baby.**_

_**Caleb's baby.**_

_**She sighed.**_

_**She couldn't help but pick up on the irony.**_

_**Her grandmother and aunt had thought they were protecting her by keeping her existence hidden from Kevin. And here she was doing the same to her own baby. She just hoped that her baby would some day understand and ultimately forgive her for it. **_

_**But she'll think about that when the time comes. **_

_**For now, she'll take it day by day. Just one day at a time. For herself and for her baby. **_

_**She knew she probably will never forget about Caleb and how much he meant to her . . . how much he still means to her . . . but she'll try. She had to. For her baby. **_

_**Lucy laid a hand on Livvie's shoulder. "Livvie?"**_

_**Livvie jumped, startled out of her thoughts, her hand falling away from her stomach. She lifted her head and blinked at Lucy. She forced a smile, pushing her bangs back from her eyes. She rubbed the heels of her hands against her eyes, scrubbing at her face and trying to cover up her tearstained cheeks. "Lucy- you look great." She commented, deflecting the conversation to her stepmother's new dress. **_

_**Lucy smiled brightly at her step-daughter. She caught the glimmer of tears on the girl's cheeks. "Why thank you, Livvie. I am glad SOMEONE noticed." She grinned at the younger woman, ignoring the tears sparkling in Livvie's eyes and across her cheeks. **_

_**She kept her lips firmly pressed together so that she wouldn't ask Livvie the question that was on the tip of her tongue.**_

_**Boy, it was harder than she thought to stay out of this. But Livvie was obviously hurting and Lucy wasn't blind. **_

_**She recognized the unconscious touching of the belly. She understood more than Livvie knew. It was an instinctive tug towards protecting your child and forging a connection with him or her. **_

_**She wondered if the father knew- surely he had the right to know his own child? **_

_**Unless of course, Livvie didn't know who the father was . . . but Lucy had a distinct feeling that Livvie did know who the father was . . . and was keeping her pregnancy a secret from him. **_

_**Lucy wasn't dumb. Livvie had disappeared nearly a year ago without a note or even a goodbye to her family. One minute she was there . . . and the next she wasn't. A snap of the fingers. Just like that. **_

_**And Lucy had a feeling whoever Livvie's baby's father was . . . he was the one who had whisked Livvie off out of the town the year prior. **_

_**There had to have been a guy for Livvie to just abandon her family and friends like that . . .**_

_**There was no other reason that could possibly explain her sudden disappearance.**_

_**Kevin didn't want to believe it at first . . . but after a long conversation with Alison, Lucy had pried some information off of the girl. Alison didn't tell her in so many words . . . but she did accidentally indicate that Livvie did leave with a man. A man she had a prior relationship with. **_

_**And now, some how that relationship had ended . . . Lucy rightly assuming badly . . . and Livvie was back . . . which in a way was better for her. **_

_**Livvie was great with the children and they all looked up to her. She has been tremendous help to Lucy the last few weeks . . . and Kevin has been home a bit more since Livvie's arrival. He was at least acknowledging Lucy's presence now. **_

_**But Lucy was still not satisfied. Livvie was their daughter . . . Lucy had adopted her in 2001 . . . and yet Kevin seemed oblivious to their daughter's pain. How could he not see? How could he be so blind?**_

_**Lucy sighed resignedly. She guessed it was up to her to figure out the mystery . . . but slowly . . . with an occasional nudge or two in the right direction. **_

"_**Hey, are you alright?"**_

_**Livvie nodded, her smile fading. Every day it was getting harder and harder to pretend that every thing was all right, that she was happy. "Yeah. Of course." She lowered her head, her gaze fixated on her hands which she kept rubbing together. **_

_**Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't look fine. You look a little pale, in fact." She said gently, touching a hand to Livvie's cheek. She felt warm, almost feverish.**_

_**Livvie shook her head, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. "No -- no blush. I was just going to go upstairs and put some on right now."**_

_**Lucy hesitated, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Are you sure? How are you feeling? You hardly touched anything at dinner."**_

_**Livvie shrugged lightly. She met her eyes briefly before quickly looking away. "I am on a diet." She lied. **_

_**Lucy frowned, gasping. "Livvie, you really shouldn't be on a diet in your condition." She exclaimed, shaking her head.**_

_**Livvie paled, her head shooting up. "My condition?" She repeated, shakily. "Lucy, I don't know what-"**_

_**Loud laughter erupted in the next room. The kitchen door swung open as Kevin, Eve, and Ian emerged with glasses of wine in each of their hands. **_

"_**To Eve- our new chief resident." Kevin toasted, raising his glass up. He held the bottle of wine in his other hand.**_

_**Eve's eyes shined. "I still can't believe I got it."**_

_**Kevin smiled. "Well, no one deserves it more than you." He assured her as Zack and Danny whizzed past them. "Slow down, boys." He called out after them. **_

_**Ian noticed Lucy watching them with a curious expression on her face. God, she looked beautiful. It was killing him to but he had to continue to suppress his feelings for her. She loves Kevin, she doesn't remember you in that way, he reminded himself. "Want a glass?" He offered pleasantly. **_

_**Lucy stood up and made her way to the group, giving Livvie one last look as if she was saying "this conversation isn't over." "Love some."**_

_**Livvie breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to their laughter, she was safe . . . at least for now. **_

_**Kevin poured Lucy a glass, eying Livvie out of the corner of his eye. "Livvie, sweetie, would you like some?" He offered.**_

_**But before Livvie could open her mouth to answer, Lucy answered for her. "No! Absolutely not!"**_

_**Kevin gazed at Lucy curiously as he handed her a glass. "Why not?"**_

_**Lucy shrugged, gnawing at her lower lip, searching her mind for an excuse. "It is just . . . ah, Livvie needs to have a clear head when she takes care of the children tonight. They are going to be holy terrors tonight . . . I can just tell." She rambled off, making up a quick excuse.**_

_**Kevin glanced over at Livvie. "Are you sure? It is a really good year-"**_

_**Livvie shook her head. "No, Dad. I am ok, thanks." She forced another smile. "Lucy's right. I need a clear head to deal with the kids tonight." She answered.**_

_**Lucy nodded. "Yep. You certainly do. Both Zack and Serena are due for another tantrum soon." She sipped her wine, trying to change topics. "So what time is Alison coming over?"**_

_**Livvie lifted her arm to check the watch that circled her wrist as she rose to her feet. "Any time now." The blanket slid off her shoulders, falling to the floor and pooling around her feet.**_

"_**Then would you be a doll and help the girls carry the food back onto the kitchen?" Lucy asked, gesturing towards the tea party table. She wanted to have a word with Kevin in private but first she needed to have the younger children out of the room first. And then she'll have to work on Ian and Eve giving them some privacy. **_

_**Livvie nodded, stepping over the fallen blanket. "Sure." Walking over to her younger sisters, she removed some of the dirty plates from their sticky hands. "Come on." She instructed the girls as she led them away. "Let's go get cleaned up."**_

_**Lucy glanced over at Serena and gestured towards the kitchen. "Serena, take the boys and go help your sister."**_

_**Serena took the boys by their grubby hands and led them away, glaring at Lucy over her shoulder. **_

_**Eve grinned. She looked around the room. "Oh, Lucy. It must be great having built-in babysitters. It is such a relief to know Danny and Britney will be safe over here." She cooed.**_

_**Kevin slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, that reminds me. Eve and I have to go to the store and pick something up real quick." **_

_**Lucy furrowed her brow. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"**_

_**Kevin ignored her question and set the bottle of wine aside on the end table. "We'll be right back." **_

_**Eve handed Ian her glass. "I'll be just a few minutes." She told him with a quick kiss. **_

_**Kevin and Eve grabbed their coats and scurried right out the door before Lucy even had the chance to formulate another protest. **_

_**What was with Kevin? They were going to be SO late to the party. And what was so important that Kevin couldn't wait to go to the store until tomorrow? **_

_**Lucy sighed and turned to Ian. They stood together in the center of the room, eying each other uncomfortably.**_

_**Lucy clapped her hands together nervously. "So-"**_

"_**So." Ian repeated absentmindedly. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked that night. Maybe he should start with that . . . you know just as an icebreaker. "You look very nice." He complimented. **_

_**Lucy sniffed. "Thanks- at least someone besides Livvie noticed." She complained bitterly, thinking of the way Kevin had paid attention to Eve when she arrived with Ian. He complimented his ex-wife's dress . . . so what about his current wife? What about her? She crossed her arms, frowning slightly.**_

_**Ok. So maybe she was being a bit insecure here . . . but she had every right to be. And this goes way past the fact that lately Kevin has been spending ALL of his free time with Eve to the point of ignoring her and their children.**_

_**Some thing just didn't seem right about this whole situation. And when she meant whole, she meant EVERY THING. **_

_**Some thing just seemed off . . . it was like something or someone was missing in her life . . . like she was in a dream . . . a dream she couldn't wake up from. And all she has been doing since the day Livvie returned was go through the every day motions of life. **_

_**Every single morning, she got up, showered, dressed, and went about her day . . . She instinctively followed a routine . . . but why?**_

_**What was missing? WHAT?**_

_**Ian would have smiled at Lucy's serious expression, but he didn't want to offend her. "Collins just has a lot on his mind right now." He wrongly assumed what was upsetting her was her husband's ignorance to what she was feeling. **_

"_**Not enough to compliment YOUR wife."**_

_**Ian shrugged. "Well, maybe he was distracted. You did sorta step between him and Livvie just now."**_

_**Lucy pursed her lips. "Well Livvie shouldn't be drinking-" She folded her arms across her chest, giving him a look, "as you very well know."**_

_**Ian raised his eyebrows. "Me? What do I know?"**_

_**Lucy rolled her eyes, leaning in close to the doctor. What? Does she look stupid? "Oh, please. Contrary to current beliefs, I do have a mind of my own you know. I can put two and two together." She lowered her voice, glancing at the kitchen door. "You didn't think I would notice that my step-daughter is pregnant?" **_

_**Ian blinked. He stared at her, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Livvie's pregnant?" He repeated, amazed. **_

_**Lucy slapped his arm, her frustration growing. "Don't act like you don't know! I saw you! I saw you give her something . . . something in that little black bag you brought here. What was it? Huh?" She demanded. **_

_**Ian rubbed his stinging arm. Wow, she was stronger than she looked. "Lucy, I-"**_

_**Lucy threw her arms up in the air. She didn't know why she was yelling at him. It's not like Livvie's situation really bothered her that much. Livvie was a strong girl, she could take care of herself. **_

_**Lucy knew she didn't have to worry about the girl. But nonetheless, she couldn't help it . . . yelling at Ian. Why? She just exploded on him like she should be mad at him. But why? Why would she be mad at him?**_

_**Why was she all of the sudden just so frustrated with him?**_

_**She stamped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "Don't lie to me! I know she is pregnant- and you know why? Because I pick up on things! The nausea, fatigue, the frequent trips to the bathroom." She folded her arms, growling to herself. **_

"_**Maybe if Kevin even paid the slightest bit of attention to his family, he would have noticed." She shook her head so vigorously, her hair slapped Ian in the face. **_

"_**But noooooooooooooo- he's helping your wife get her stupid title!" She exclaimed loudly. She reached over and grabbed Ian by the lapels of his jacket. "So what was it? Huh?" She shook him a bit. "Prenatal vitamins? What?"**_

_**Ian stared at her beautiful face, resisting an urge to laugh. She was something. What he would give to kiss her right there and now. **_

_**Of course, he would like to indulge her and say yes . . .**_

_**But he didn't bring Livvie any pre-natal vitamins . . . **_

_**If Livvie was pregnant, it was news to him. He just brought Livvie the bags of blood Rafe had asked him to. But of course, he couldn't tell her that. **_

_**She didn't know about vampires. He wished he could tell her every thing. EVERY THING. **_

_**Especially about them. About how much they loved each other. **_

_**But he didn't want to take her "normal" life away from her. He couldn't do that to her. No. **_

_**He didn't have the heart to take away that relatively careless existence she has being living in the last few years. It wasn't fair to her. She had more than her fair share of disappointments and unhappiness over the years. She didn't need to return to that life- no matter what the sacrifices were. "Lucy, you know about doctor-patient confidentiality." He reminded her, taking her hands off him and easing back a bit.**_

_**Lucy stared into his eyes pleadingly. She didn't know why . . . but suddenly she felt that her whole life was a lie . . . that something is wrong . . . that something is missing. "But you are my friend, aren't you?"**_

"_**Of course I am." Ian assured her. In fact, he wished he was more than a friend.**_

_**Lucy's eyes continued to plead to his. "And friends help each other, right?"**_

_**Ian shook his head as he took another step back. He turned sideways, running a hand over his hair. "This is not about Livvie."**_

_**Lucy blew out a deep breath. "No." She sighed. "No. You are right. I am just so mad!" A curious look then crossed her face.**_

_**Ian tilted his head. What was she up to?**_

_**Lucy suddenly grabbed him and kissed him . . . HARD. **_

_**Ian's arms moved around her as he kissed her back. This was exactly what he wanted.**_

_**But then as sudden as it came, it went.**_

_**Lucy's eyes popped open and she jumped back. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god! What are we doing? We can't do this. I am so sorry. I guess I am still so angry with Kevin-"**_

_**Ian grabbed her hands, holding her still. He couldn't keep lying to her now. Not any more. Not after that kiss. "No, you did it because you love me.**_

_**Lucy blinked, staring at him in disbelief. She still couldn't believe she kissed Ian. Why? And why did she so badly want to keep doing it? **_

_**What was wrong with her? She was a MARRIED woman . . . perhaps not that happily . . . because her husband may be cheating on her with his ex-wife- but still she did love Kevin. **_

_**She did . . . but she wondered if it was the right kind of love spouses should share- No. **_

_**What was she thinking? She pushed the thought from her head. No. No. Right now she needed to find some way to explain to Ian that that kiss was some sort of a mistake. "Ian, no. You don't know what you are saying." She insisted.**_

_**Ian shook his head firmly, his face serious. "I love you Lucy. I am sorry. I know that I shouldn't have said that- but I have been holding it in for so long and when you kissed-"**_

_**The door bell rang, cutting him off. **_

_**Lucy glanced to the door and then back at Ian. Saved by the bell. "I-I got to get that." She wrenched herself from Ian's grip. "It must be Alison." She mumbled, scurrying away and up the three steps to the front foyer. **_

_**As Lucy approached the door, she got a powerful feeling of déjà vu. **_

_**Pushing the sensation away, she opened the door and blinked in surprise. A slightly wet man with dark hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen leaned in the doorway. **_

_**A weird chill ran up her spine as she stared into his eyes. He seemed oddly familiar to her . . . has she met him before? "Can I help you?" She asked, smiling pleasantly. She was not so eager to return and continue her conversation with Ian. And this stranger seemed like the perfect excuse not to go back inside.**_

_**But before he could answer her question, Serena let out a loud squeal from behind Lucy. **_

_**Lucy's head whirled around to stare at her daughter. "Serena- what has gotten into you?" She demanded. She didn't see her return from the kitchen.**_

_**Serena raced over to her mother's side. "Oh my god! Mom, let him in!" Pushing past her mother, she held the door all the way open for Caleb. "Come in, come in. Ignore my mother."**_

_**Lucy gasped, horrified. "Serena- you – you just don't invite strangers into this house!"**_

_**Serena rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You don't understand, because you don't know who he is- Mom this is Caleb Morley from the Experience . . . you know that new band I LOVE so much." She turned to Caleb as he stepped inside the foyer and closed the door behind him. "I LOVE your music." **_

_**Caleb grinned at Lucy over Serena's head. Lucy just stood there, gaping at them. "Thank you." **_

_**Serena squealed. She jumped up and down. "What are you doing here?" **_

_**Caleb bent down to Serena's level, looking her in the eye. "I am looking for your sister. Do you know where she is?"**_

_**Lucy came up behind Serena and placed her hands firmly over her daughter's shoulders. She didn't like this man. Not at all. "What do you want with Livvie?" She asked, wondering if this man may be the father of Livvie's baby . . . and if he was . . . she decided that he may be trouble. She yanked Serena a few steps back from Caleb. **_

_**Serena turned her head to look at her mother. "Mom!"**_

_**Caleb straightened up. He looked around the room. He didn't see Olivia...but his senses told him she was there, not so very far away. Perhaps . . . the kitchen? "Let's just say she's my inspiration for all my music."**_

_**Serena squealed again. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, My God. Are you dating my sister?"**_

_**Lucy took another step back, dragging Serena along with her. She wanted to get Serena away from Caleb as fast as possible. She didn't know why, but his mere presence was . . . unnerving to say in the very least. She didn't know what it was about him that made her so uncomfortable- but he just rubbed her the wrong way. **_

_**Ian came up the steps into the foyer. He did a double-take when he spotted Lucy standing with . . . Caleb . . . of all people. **_

_**But then again, he reckoned that if what Lucy said was true and Livvie was pregnant, it wouldn't take much reasoning to guess Caleb wouldn't be too far behind. **_

_**Sooner or later he would have come for her . . . **_

_**How did Ian know? **_

_**Because it was clear that Caleb couldn't live without her. Ian didn't know why . . . but that girl was just like a drug to the vampire . . . ah, the power of women. **_

_**He never fully understood that power until he met Lucy. **_

_**But now if he didn't do something soon, he might lose her. It was time for the truth to come out . . . but slowly and methodically. **_

_**He wasn't going to throw all the information at Lucy at once . . . it would be like him tossing ice cold water over her head. But until then, he will have to handle this "guy" and make sure he doesn't slip up and mess up his plan. **_

_**The sooner Caleb left, the better it would be for them all . . . well all except for Livvie, but he reasoned the girl made her bed of nails, she might as well lie in it. **_

_**After all she was the reason for all this confusion. So it was only fitting that she was the sacrifice. "What the HELL are you doing here, Morley?"**_

_**Lucy looked over her shoulder at Ian. She furrowed her brow. "Wait. You know him?" She demanded. **_

_**Caleb eyed Ian. He was cold, wet, and tired . . . not exactly in the best of moods. He just wanted to get Olivia and get out. He just spent the entire morning battling with his father, he really didn't want have the energy to deal with these mortals as well. All he wanted to do right now was go to bed and fall sleep with Olivia in his arms. But if they wanted to drag out the inevitable . . . he'll play . . . for now.**_

_**He folded his arms, shrugging lightly. "I thought it would be obvious." He commented, smiling wryly. Though, he had to admit they were always good for a laugh or two. **_

_**Ian nodded. "Right." He gestured towards the other side of the house. "Well, she's in the kitchen."**_

_**Lucy's mouth dropped open. Her grip around Serena tightened as the young girl shifted uneasily in her mother's embrace. "Ian!" She hissed as Serena continued to fidget. **_

_**Ian shrugged. "What?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Sooner or later, she would have to face him." He pointed out. **_

_**Lucy's eyes flickered. "Is he the-"She stopped, glancing over at Caleb who raised his eyebrows at her. She was going to ask Ian if Caleb was the father of Livvie's baby . . . but she paused when she realized that the rock star probably did not know that Livvie was pregnant. She drew in a deep breath. "What if she is not ready to face him yet?" She offered instead. **_

_**Ian pursed his lips. He scratched his head. "You can't run from the truth, Lucy. Eventually it will catch up to you. Hiding can only keep you safe so long. And that girl has been hiding from the moment she set foot in that door. It is time for her to go home."**_

_**Lucy glared. "This is her home, Ian."**_

_**Ian sighed. "In this reality. Not in his . . . not in theirs . . . not in the one we use to live in." He tried to explain. **_

_**Lucy stared at Ian as if suddenly he had grown two heads. "What are you talking about?"**_

_**Ian licked his lips, stepping a little closer to his former lover and setting a hand on her shoulder. "What I am saying is that we have to stop running, Lucy. We have been running from our feelings for too long. Can you honestly say that you don't feel anything for me?"**_

_**Lucy gaped at him, her grip loosening around her daughter. **_

_**Serena lunged forward. "You SICKO-" She smacked Ian's chest angrily, "my parents are happily married and-"**_

_**Caleb watched amusedly as Lucy grabbed Serena back, turned the girl around, and pushed Serena towards the kitchen. "Go help your sister-" She ordered.**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Now."**_

_**Serena shot Ian an evil glare before storming out of the room. **_

_**Caleb followed. He'll just leave the two lovebirds to their fighting. As much as it amused him to see everyone quarrel, he needed to find his wife. **_

_**Lucy noticed Caleb slipping away . . . and she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be left alone with Ian again. She rather be arguing with some stranger about her daughter than talking about her feelings for Ian with Ian.**_

_**But unfortunately, Ian intercepted her by grabbing her arm when he realized what she was about to do. "No. Don't get in his way. Let me handle it."**_

_**Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as Ian walked away and stopped Caleb by the kitchen door. As long as she wasn't the one Ian was talking to, she didn't care about what happened to the stranger . . .**_

_**Though for some strange reason, he didn't feel like a stranger. Some how she knew him . . . and it's not just because she hates his music . . . it was something else. She knew him from before . . . but when? From? And how? **_

_**Why was he so oddly familiar? Livvie has never mentioned him to her . . . so it wasn't that.**_

_**How did she know him?**_

_**Ian stepped into Caleb's path, blocking the door. He grabbed Caleb by the lapels of his leather coat firmly. "You changed history and you left us to pick up the scattered pieces of the mess you made. So don't you DARE come back here and fk things up any further than they already are!" He snarled. **_

_**Caleb's mouth drew into a thin line. "I am not here to cause any trouble. I just want what is mine. I just want Olivia." He clenched his jaw, straining to keep a lackadaisical attitude about him. **_

_**Ian held up a finger to Caleb's face and then pointed to the kitchen. "Then go get her and get out. You are not welcome here."**_

_**Caleb rolled his eyes. Isn't that just what he said that he was going to do? He glanced back to where Lucy stood staring at them. "I plan to." He gestured towards the slayer. "But you might want to follow your own advice."**_

_**Ian chuckled. "Unlike you I won't destroy the life of the woman I love."**_

_**Caleb laughed, his voice dropping as he leaned in closer. "What life? Look at her. She's living a lie. Don't tell me you believe she is happy?"**_

_**Ian's jaw tightened. "Go in. Get your wife and leave." He commanded tersely. He released Caleb and stepped back. **_

_**Caleb straightened his coat. "Thank you." He mumbled sarcastically. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.**_

_**Lucy's mouth dropped open as Ian returned to her side. "How could you let him in-"**_

_**Ian shrugged. "He has a right to know he is the father."**_

_**Lucy stared at Ian in disbelief. What was with him? Has he lost his mind? "We don't know that!"**_

_**Suddenly, they heard the crash of what sounded to be like five or six plates crashing and shattering into the tiled floor. **_

_**Ian raised his eyebrows. "We don't?"**_

_**Lucy shook her head. She needed an excuse to get away from him . . . and saving Livvie from Caleb could be an escape for them both. **_

_**By helping Livvie, she would be helping herself . . . and right now that's not an bad arrangement. "Ugh. OK. Fine. If you won't do something. I will!" She stalked off.**_

_**Ian caught up with and grabbed her arm. "No, you can't."**_

_**Lucy yanked her arm from his grip. "Let go! What's wrong with you?"**_

_**Ian closed his eyes. It was too late. Now he had to tell her everything. He was afraid if Lucy pushed Caleb too far that Caleb might hurt her. Ian had to warn her. "Because he's a vampire." **_

_**Lucy stood there in shock for a minute. "A vampire?" She repeated, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. What? Was he on drugs or something?**_

_**Suddenly the children ran out of the kitchen and past them giggling.**_

_**Lucy watched them trample up the steps to the spiral staircase. "Where are you off to?"**_

"_**Livia told us to get ready for bed." Zack called out as Serena closely followed them, glaring at Ian. "And I have to help them."**_

_**When the children disappeared up the steps, Lucy turned to Ian. She placed her hands over her hips. "A vampire?" She repeated, laughing. "Ian, that's insane. **_

_**What do you mean Caleb's a vampire? There are no such things." **_

_**Ian shook his head. "The whole thing -- the fangs, the human strength, the -- the death. It's real." He insisted. **_

_**Lucy nodded, an incredulous expression on her face. "You're trying to tell me that Caleb kills people and drinks their blood? Is that what you expect me to believe?" **_

_**Ian sighed. "No." He scratched his cheek nervously. "Not exactly."**_

"_**Ok." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."**_

"_**He doesn't need to, he has Livvie."**_

_**He said it so simply that Lucy had to press her lips together to keep from laughing. "Excuse me? Now you are trying to tell me that Livvie is a vampire too? She's pregnant, Ian. Vampires can't get pregnant." She informed him, moving over to the couch.**_

_**Ian shook his head. "It's true. He feeds off people. He drinks blood . . . Livvie's." **_

_**Lucy's face fell. He was serious. Her eyes darkened. "No. That's it!" She threw her arms up into the air and dropped heavily into the sofa. "This conversation is OFFICIALLY over." **_

_**Ian walked over and sat down beside her. He shifted in his seat to face her more properly. "No, no. There's more." **_

_**Lucy shook her head, her hand slicing the air horizontally. "No, there's not. I don't want to hear another word. This is crazy, Ian. You are crazy. Not another word." She ordered, frowning. She reached over and picked the phone up from its base, intent on dialing the number for Ferncliff or at the very least the hospital. **_

_**He may need to stay overnight for observation. **_

_**Poor guy. **_

_**He just snapped . . . probably from all the stress of his job . . . **_

_**If she was lucky, maybe his feelings for her were also a part of his delusion . . . which would be good news. Wouldn't it be? **_

_**Because that meant she was off the hook. **_

_**She wouldn't have to think of her feelings for Ian and define them. **_

_**Yes . . . of course . . . all his ramblings must be the mark of his mental illness. **_

_**Ian grabbed her hand and pried her fingers off the phone. "Wait. That's not it. You are a slayer. That's why you don't like him. That is why you felt those things when he first walked in through that door!" He explained, his words tumbling out of his mouth.**_

_**Lucy blinked. How did he know how she was feeling? What kind of sick joke was this? Maybe she should play along . . . just a little while longer until she got to the bottom of all this. "So, I am feeling those things because I'm a vampire staker –" **_

"_**Slayer."**_

_**Lucy stifled another laugh. Yep, that's her. A regular Buffy the vampire slayer . . . NOT. She didn't think so and she told him that. "I don't think so." She smiled, her grin widening. **_

_**Ian shook his head. "Think again. You have a special gift just like your cousin, Rafe."**_

_**Lucy's brow rose. "Rafe?" She repeated, still smiling. "Rafe's my cousin now?"**_

_**Ian met her eyes. "Yes. That is why you feel so comfortable to him. Attached." **_

_**Lucy nodded, not quite believing him. "Right." **_

_**Ian sighed. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "You should know all of this . . . but Caleb's wish to save Livvie's life changed history. So now you don't remember. I remember . . ." He swallowed. It was not or never. He had to tell the full truth. "Because I am a vampire too." **_

_**Lucy reached over and tried to wrestle the phone from his hands. "I think you are wacko and I am going to call the hospital before you hurt yourself!"**_

_**Ian wrenched the phone back and threw it into the flames of the fireplace. Lucy gasped as Ian jumped to his feet and began to pace around the room irritably. **_

"_**No! You have to listen to me, ok?" **_

_**Ian paused. "Look, I can call Rafe. He can come over and explain everything. You just need to stay away from Caleb. Ok. He's desperate and he would hurt you in a heartbeat." **_

_**Lucy rose to her feet and slowly began to inch her way to the kitchen. "Yes, you know that is a good idea. Let's go call someone. Ok?" She pointed to the kitchen door. "I am going to go into the kitchen and have Livvie call Alison so she can bring Rafe over. Ok?"**_

"_**I am not crazy."**_

_**Lucy smiled, her voice soft and understanding. "Oh, I know you are not. You are just confused." **_

"_**Leave me alone! Go away!"**_

_**Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and Livvie ran past them, her hands over her face, sobbing. **_

_**Caleb followed closely. "Olivia- Olivia, wait!" **_

_**Livvie ignored his heed and tore up the stairs. Lucy caught Caleb's arm as he attempted to follow his wife upstairs. "Mr. Morley- wait. Please." **_

_**Caleb looked up the stairs as a door slammed somewhere on the second floor. He glanced back at Lucy, jerking his arm out of her grasp. "What?" Frustrated, he rubbed both his hands over his face. This wasn't exactly what he had planned. Olivia wasn't taking his return as well as he thought she would. He had underestimated the extent of her pain and anger . . . greatly. **_

_**Lucy pursed her lips, moving between Caleb and the staircase. "Listen, Livvie . . ." She trailed off, turning her head to glance up the stairs. She looked back at Caleb. "She's obviously not up for visitors right now. Why don't you come back some other time? Tomorrow, maybe?" She suggested, smiling politely. **_

_**Caleb's expression darkened ever so slightly. "I am not leaving here without my wife." He declared. **_

"_**Well, you don't have much of a choice-" Lucy paused. Her mouth dropped open and not for the first time that night. Her hand rose to touch her throat. "Did you say wife?" She couldn't believe this. The hits just kept on coming. What a night. Her head whipped up to stare at Ian. "Did he say wife?"**_

_**Ian shrugged, crossing his arms. "That's what the man said." He confirmed, moving around Caleb to stand by Lucy's side on the steps.**_

_**Lucy narrowed her eyes as her gaze shifted back to Caleb. "Livvie married you?" She demanded, staring at him in disbelief. **_

_**Caleb raised his eyebrows, a slight smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "You sound surprised." **_

_**Lucy shook her head. "Livvie didn't say anything about a husband- and I am her mother. She would have said something to me." She said defensively.**_

_**Caleb pulled his mouth into a line. "In my line of work, it's not uncommon. Olivia and I cherish our privacy . . ." He smiled then. "The fans wouldn't exactly take the news of our marriage very well." He finished. **_

"_**Well, I know another person who won't be taking this news so well." Lucy mumbled under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest.**_

"_**Doc?" Caleb smirked. He shrugged lightly. "Well, he is just going to deal with it, isn't he?" He asked, leaning his head to one side, the corner of his mouth tipping up into a half-grin. "I am a part of Olivia's life . . . and I am not going anywhere." He smirked then. "Ever."**_

_**Lucy rolled her eyes, frowning. "And do you know what you have to deal with? Livvie's not going with you. So I think that it is time you left, Mr. Morley." **_

_**Caleb's smile faded. He drew his mouth into annoyed line. "And I told you I am not leaving here without Olivia." He reiterated, firmly. **_

_**Lucy reached over the banister and grabbed at her purse lying on the table next to the door. "Leave before I have to call the police." She threatened, pulling out her cell phone from her bag and turning it on. **_

"_**No."**_

_**Lucy scowled, putting her hands on her hips indignantly. "What is your problem, buddy? She told you to leave. She doesn't want you."**_

_**Caleb smiled faintly, almost cynically. "Olivia doesn't know what she wants."**_

_**Lucy made a face, her lips moving into a thin line. "And you do?" She laughed. Her expression darkened as she leaned in close to the vampire. "Listen to me, Mr. Rock star. She doesn't want you here. I don't want you here. No one wants you here. So why don't you do us all a favor just turn around and just leave?"**_

_**Caleb kept his eyes on Lucy as he spoke. "Because she doesn't want me to." He said simply.**_

_**Lucy straightened, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Oh my god! She looked over at Ian, her mouth open. "Can you believe him?" She turned back to Caleb, stifling the urge to laugh at him. "She just told you to leave right before she tore up to her room in absolute tears! How does that translate into 'I want you here'?" She exclaimed in exasperation, her hands flying in the air.**_

_**Ian caught her arm in his firm grasp, bending his head close to Lucy's ear. "I told you he's desperate. Do not to get in his way." He advised quietly. "He's a vampire, remember? You can't protect her. You never could."**_

_**Lucy turned her head, gaping at him. She looked to Caleb and then back at Ian. "Are you crazy? Look at him- no fangs or bared teeth- he is just a pompous, egoistical rock star." To prove her point, she stepped forward and slapped Caleb across the face, snapping his head to the side. **_

_**Caleb turned his head slowly back to look at her, and she saw blood rising in the cheek she'd slapped. **_

_**Ian inhaled noisily. "Woman, that wasn't exactly the smartest-"**_

_**To Ian's surprise, Caleb chuckled and held up his hand. "It's ok." He rubbed his burning cheek. He smirked. "Good arm, but your delivery needs work." He commented idly. **_

"_**Just get out." Lucy demanded, pointing towards the door. For some reason, it gave her some satisfaction to see there was still color in the cheek she had slapped.**_

"_**Lucy-"**_

_**Lucy waved Ian off. "Ian- stop. Ok? I can handle this, all right? He's just a regular human being."**_

"_**Lucy-" Ian said her name again. **_

"_**Fine. Fine. Look. Watch." She leaned in close to Caleb. "Can I see your fangs?"**_

"_**That might not be the best idea, love." Ian warned. **_

_**Lucy ignored his heed. "Come on. Let's see them. If you are some big bad bat, let me see them." She provoked, poking Caleb in the chest. **_

_**Caleb just stared at the slayer, blinking in wonderment.**_

_**When the vampire remained silent, Lucy pushed Caleb back. "Come on. Let's see them." She shoved him back a bit harder the second time. "Do something. Snarl at me or something." She commanded. **_

_**Caleb furrowed his brow. He looked at Ian. **_

_**Ian's eyes met Caleb's coldly. **_

_**Caleb didn't know why, but he placed his hands against Lucy's shoulders and pushed the slayer away. "You are crazy. I am not here to fight you-I just want Olivia."**_

_**Lucy raised her hand again to hit him again, but Caleb caught her wrist.**_

_**Ian stepped forward and pried Lucy back from the vampire. "Lucy, honey, that might not be a good idea."**_

_**Lucy shook her head again. "No, Ian. If what you said was the truth, I want to see it. I have to." She didn't know why, but she NEEDED to provoke the vampire into action. For some inexplicable reason, she needed to see it. She needed to see his fangs. "Come on! Show me your fangs!" She shoved him again for a third time. But this time hard enough to make him stumble back a little.**_

_**Caleb's patience was quickly ebbing away by now. He turned away as if he was going leave (though he wasn't) and-**_

_**Suddenly, Alison's voice rang out in the foyer as the front door burst open and Alison stepped inside, her head turned to look at Rafe who was standing behind her. "Rafe- I am telling you that Livvie is going to be ALONE. It has been over a week since you spoke to him. If he cared at all about her and the baby, he would have been here by now. But Caleb is not here and he is-" She walked right into Caleb. Turning her head from Rafe, Alison looked up at the vampire who was gazing at her in immense amusement. "Not coming." She finished quietly. **_

"_**Caleb." Rafe looked slightly relieved to see Caleb. He shifted a sleeping Emma over his shoulder as he stepped forward, leaning his head close to the vampire. "We need to talk."**_

_**Caleb looked up the steps. "Not now." **_

"_**I'll wait."**_

_**Lucy pursed her lips, still blocking his way. "Don't you dare try to get past us-" She stopped as she watched Caleb vanish before her very eyes. Her mouth dropped open. "Where did he go?" She walked around the spot where he just stood. The realization suddenly hit her. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, there are vampires." She turned to Rafe. "Does that mean- does that mean we are related? Are you my cousin?"**_

_**Rafe glanced at Ian, surprised. Did he tell her?**_

_**Ian nodded his head encouragingly at him. **_

"_**Yes." Rafe answered.**_

_**Lucy's eyes widened. "We are -- I mean, this is for real? We're family? We're related?" **_

_**Rafe nodded. "The last of the Koviches." **_

"_**The -- what? What do you mean the last?" Lucy demanded. **_

_**Rafe shrugged. "As far as I know." **_

_**Lucy scratched her head. She still couldn't believe it . . . but it all began to make some sort of weird kind of sense. It definitely explained all the feelings she got . . . and has been getting . . . "So I'm a vampire slayer?" **_

_**Rafe smiled. "Yes, and a powerful one". **_

_**Lucy beamed then, a smile crossing her face. "Oh, I'm powerful. Powerful? I have powers." She squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, I want to know my powers. Tell me at least -- give me a power. Come on, a power. I want to know. Please." She threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly.**_

_**Rafe laughed as Emma stirred in his arms. Lucy's energy and fierce hug seemed to wake the baby up. "There may be time for that later." **_

_**Lucy grasped his shirt, practically bouncing now. "No, no. You see, I'm not a patient person. I mean now. Like one teeny power now. Just one." But as sudden as her happiness appeared, it just as soon disappeared. "Wait. Oh my God. So Caleb- Caleb is really a vampire . . . and Livvie too? Oh my god. Am I supposed to kill them? Do I have to kill my own daughter?"**_

_**Rafe shook his head. "No. No. Not them . . . just any other vampire you find . . . if you want."**_

_**Lucy looked to Ian. "And Ian- you are one too?"**_

_**Ian nodded. "Yes."**_

"_**So we were- we were together?" Her hands fidgeted nervously.**_

"_**We loved each other as much as two people could." Ian answered quietly. **_

"_**I can't believe this." Lucy began to pace about the room, touching her head. **_

"_**I am sorry." Ian's face fell, his voice cracked. **_

_**Lucy shook her head. She reached out and grasped his shoulders. "No, I am sorry. I-I am not expressing myself right."**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**What I am trying to say is that- I think I am in love with you too."**_

_**Alison reached and grabbed Rafe's hand, squeezing his hand as they shared a smile. **_

_**Kevin's voice suddenly cut through the stillness of the night. "What?"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lucy winced, remembering what happened next. It wasn't a pretty sight. Talk about an emotional day!

The fight eventually brought Caleb and Livvie and all the children back downstairs.

Luckily, Rafe and Caleb were able to pry Ian and Kevin off each other.

Eve . . . well Eve on the other hand chose verbal insults at Lucy.

Ugh.

That was one night she would rather forget . . . and then Andrei showed up to visit Alison and found himself being read the riot act by Caleb.

God, what a night. And then of course, then came the news conference.

Kevin was beside himself . . . not only has he lost his wife but then his daughter and his grandchild in one fell swoop.

Livvie eventually forgave Caleb when he admitted that he had been wrong to choose his family over her and apologized for all the hurt he had caused her.

And Alison . . . well she got her wish for a little bit . . .

After that disastrous encounter with Caleb, Andrei stayed away for a little while.

Not long enough for Alison's taste . . . but then again that night didn't solve much of anything.

In fact, it only caused more trouble for everyone.

Lucy lost her husband and the family she thought she knew.

Oh God, just thinking of it brought emotions and feelings she really did not want to face right now.

She pushed them away, hoping to get back into her groove of the art of lying.

But if she could only remember some thing . . . well, she guessed she will have to go with her instincts and play with the one thing she thought she remembered.

Shrugging lightly, she continued on her with her explanation of every one's past. "Though, Caleb and Livvie did eventually complete their vows at the villa.

Unfortunately, Rafe and Alison did not get another chance until a year later." She forced a weak smile.

"So, officers, you see that it's perfectly plausible that perhaps those previous experiences did urge Rafe and Caleb to choose a place more reclusive this time around." She explained, failing to understand her blatant error in judgment, accidentally slipping.

She closed her eyes, beginning to reminisce. "And Rafe and Alison did have such a beautiful ceremony planned. I helped . . . " She sighed. "What a pity."

Mitch raised his eyebrows, flipping through his own notepad, searching for the right page. He tapped his forefinger to the sentence. "Yes, we do have on record that Mr. Morley and Ms. Locke were indeed married in August of 2001 . . ." He paused, looking up at her curiously. "But we don't have any evidence to support that Mr. Kovich and Ms. Barrington even knew each other in December of 2002 . . . so why would they have tried to get married? Wasn't she still dating Mr. Woods then?"

Lucy visibly paled, her mistake hitting her with the force of a ten-ton truck. Her horrified expression didn't escape the officers' notice. "No, no. I am sorry. I just got a TAD-" She held up her forefinger and thumb barely an inch apart. "Confused." She explained hurriedly. "No. No. I told you I got confused . . . with Caleb and Livvie. You see their marriage failed late 2001 and early 2002." She spouted, knowing that in reality Caleb and Livvie' s first marriage ended when Livvie drove an arrow through Caleb's heart in late November of 2001. But what is a girl to do? She had to fudge a bit in order to explain away her earlier comment. "I confused names and the word wedding with marriage." She tilted her head, forcing a shaky smile.

"Silly me." She laughed, slapping a hand to her forehead.

Mitch frowned. "Yeah. Silly you." But her explanation of her mistake left a lot to be desired. It made absolutely no sense.

"I just meant that with the baby on the way, they wanted to get married as soon as possible in 2003 . . ."

Mitch swiftly cut off her rambles, shaking his head. "Wait, wait." He pressed his fingers to his eyes. He felt what he was sure was the beginning of a monstrous headache.

Over the course of the last hour, Lucy's story had become more and more ludicrous by the second.

All these twists and turns were all mixing up in his head and confusing him. He didn't know what was going on from one second to the other.

In an attempt to get his bearings, he flipped through the pages of his notepad again, searching for the fact he needed. "Let's go over this again. Ok? Ms. Barrington married Mr. Kovich in October of 2003, correct?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

Mitch found the page he was looking for. He looked up at her, his eyes glinting evilly. He finally got her exactly where he wanted her.

Lucy's stomach dropped and her heart skipped a beat at the hostility she felt emanating from him. Oh boy. Why was he looking at her that way? With that evil Cheshire grin she despised so much? What could he possibly have up his sleeve?

"Then why did Ms. Barrington almost marry Jamal Woods a month later in December of 2003?" He demanded with a gleeful smile.

The color drained from Lucy's face. She felt her chest turn to stone, her heart freeze within. The room began to spin, and she reached for the terrace door to steady herself. Words seemed to fail her as she struggled to keep her knees from buckling underneath her. He trapped her with her own lie! Now what? Her gaze bounced nervously from officer to officer who both eyed her with expressions of immense satisfaction and fascinated amusement . . . as if they enjoyed watching her squirm.

Fury lit in her eyes. She drew herself up to her full height, held up her head high, and released the terrace door. She won't let them faze her.

She launched right into an explanation, making up the story as she went along. Hopefully, she'll remember to tell Rafe, Alison, and Jamal her version of their story before the police got to them.

"Alison was pregnant and confused. She didn't know what she wanted. She loved Jamal, but it was different from what she felt for Rafe. And she wanted that baby. She loved her daughter already. She married Rafe, because it was the right thing to do."

Lucy shrugged, her heart pounding as she expanded her web of lies.

Now it was time to go a step further with her story.

She rolled her eyes for effect. "Alison thought she could file for a divorce and marry Jamal in plenty of time." She waved her hand, laughing lightly. "But she was SORELY mistaken . . ." She shook her head as if amused by Alison's misguided antics.

"Being so young she didn't quite understand New York marriage laws." She giggled again. "She didn't have the heart to hurt Jamal so she went on with their wedding as it was planned. But as she reached the altar, she realized she also loved Rafe. So luckily, she came to her senses and stopped the ceremony, saving herself from bigamy." She lied, amazed by the complexity of her own lies.

She was GOOD . . . may be she should become a writer or something . . . maybe even a soap opera writer!

The officers looked at each other, sharing dismayed looks and doubting her story wholeheartedly. Their guts told them she just pulled the story out of her . . . ass. They knew that if they wanted to beat her, they needed to think ahead . . . like in chess . . . one step ahead of their opponent. They needed to anticipate her next move. "How did Ms. Barrington meet your cousin, Mrs. Collins?"

Lucy winced as the officer emphasized her surname. What was with these officers? They almost seemed determined to hurt her, insult her for protecting her family.

She forced another weak smile, intent on playing their game and winning. "I was an orphan and I grew up with my Aunt Charlene, officers. As I grew older, finding other members of my family became as important to me as breathing . . . so when I discovered that I had family still living in Transylvania, I invited Rafe out here immediately so that I could get to know him. Livvie was living with us at the time and she invited Alison over for a girls' night . . ." Her lips curved into a suggestive smile. "You can just imagine what happened next."

Feeling like he was losing a very important battle, Mitch bit out another question, his smile veiling a warning. "And Mr. Woods had no indication of his fiancée's transgression?"

"You would have to ask him." Lucy replied tersely.

Mitch waved a hand in the air, punctuated with his pen. "So Ms. Barrington and Mr. Kovich just eloped when she found out she was pregnant?"

"Yes."

Mitch frowned. "But when she realized she loved Mr. Kovich, she decided to expose her past misdeeds?"

Lucy pulled her mouth into a very thin line. Color rose in her cheeks as her eyes flared with anger. "Misdeeds? Officers, Alison was in love. Her baby and her love for Rafe weren't mistakes . . . or misdeeds as you call it. It is the living embodiment of what is good in this world. A pure, unconditional love. One I doubt you even have the brain capacity to understand." She spouted off.

Mitch's face grew red as Lucy's insult hits its mark. Max recognized the potential danger in the way this conversation was leaning so he decided it was time to try a different tact. He touched his partner's shoulder. "Perhaps, we should move on to your daughter." He suggested, attempting to defuse the tense situation.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What about her?"

Mitch shrugged, tilting his head. "She eloped . . . did you and your husband approve?"

Lucy swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself in a gesture of self-comfort. She was still not use to people referring to Livvie as her daughter. Yes, they have been getting close . . . but they still hadn't reached that point yet . . . or so that is what she kept telling herself. "What can I say? Girls just love the bad boys." She laughed, waving her hand, trying to play the situation of as light.

"He just swept her off her feet. Kevin and I didn't have much a say in the manner. She loved him and ultimately it was her life, her decision. The fact that she chose to be with him broke Kevin's heart, but there it is. She married him."

Mitch scratched his head. "Again?"

Lucy stiffened, her eyes darkening. Why wouldn't they just let this go? She was tried of playing this cat and mouse game with them. "Yes, AGAIN."

"Willingly?"

Lucy blew out a breath, her lips tightening. "No. He held a gun to her head and threatened to excommunicate the minister from the church if he didn't perform the ceremony." She replied sarcastically.

The image was so ridiculous it brought a smile to Max's face which vanished once Mitch looked his way.

"Weren't they already married?" Mitch went on.

Lucy shrugged. "They renewed their vows, officers. Surely you don't find anything offensive or illegal about that, now do you?" The officers once again fell silent.

Lucy threw up her hands in the air. "What do you want me to say?" She demanded, her eyes flashing as her mind raced rapidly to come up with an explanation that sounded remotely plausible. And luckily, her mind found one.

"Livvie has always been insecure about their relationship. Ok? She couldn't believe someone as powerful and famous as Stephen Clay would want her . . . love her. So Caleb wanted to prove his love to her once and for all so he proposed to her again, hoping that they could begin their life together anew. Now did he break some law or something that prohibited men from remarrying their wives?"

"No. But how is your husband's relationship with your son-in-law?"

Lucy sniffed. Like they didn't already know. Name one person in this entire hospital who hadn't heard the two men quarreling with each other earlier in the waiting room. They were just trying to bait her as usual. When were they going to learn? They couldn't trick her . . . they needed actual WORKING brains for that. "Kevin- Kevin's trying."

She sighed then, massaging her temples. This conversation has gone on WAY longer than she wished and it seemed that they have only touched upon the tip of the iceberg. "Yes, he would have been happier if Livvie had chosen someone else to share her life with, but as I already said . . . there it is . . . so he's trying. It's difficult for him, ok? He wasn't there for Livvie when she was growing up and that is his biggest regret."

Lucy gnawed at her lower lip, shrugging. "He's just being a little overprotective . . . he is just trying to make it up to her."

"But then, Mr. Morley must have done something to make your husband think he will hurt his daughter. So what did Mr. Morley do to make his father-in-law distrust him so much?"

"No. Caleb did nothing." Lucy lied through her teeth. Besides tearing Livvie into two and turning her into a vampire, she finished silently.

"Or is it just Dr. Collins doesn't want to let his daughter go?"

_**Flashback**_

_**Kevin sighed, watching the officers remove the handcuffs from Caleb's wrists. "My daughter deserves to be loved." **_

_**Caleb rubbed his wrists. "And I do love her."**_

_**Kevin shook his head. "And she needs stability, Caleb. She craves it. She needs it in her life because her mother and her aunt were never dependable. And god knows I was never there." **_

_**Caleb snatched his coat, watch, and wallet from the officer at the front desk as they left the police station. "Just because you weren't there for her doesn't mean I won't be." **_

_**Lucy sped up, trying to catch up to the two men. **_

"_**But she needs more than what a normal person requires-"**_

_**Caleb held up his hand, silencing the psychiatrist. Kevin wasn't telling him anything that he didn't know. And frankly, he couldn't deal with this right now. He had to find his wife. **_

_**He didn't like the look on her face when she ran out of the station after their encounter with Elizabeth. He needed to find her and explain. **_

_**He needed to make her understand his motivations for lying to her and keeping "certain" important secrets from her. "Look- I know that being loved for her is as important as the air she breathes, ok?"**_

_**Kevin shook his head again. "But my daughter is not like other women. I mean, she's done things that a reasonable person would believe were –" **_

_**Caleb went out into the street and hailed a cab. "Crazy. That's what you want to say, right?" He turned his head to look at his father-in-law, opening the cab door. Irritation flickered across his face. "That's what you're thinking. That's what you're really worried about. You think Olivia is this broken, fragile flower who's going to end up in an institution just like her mother, right? Ok, well, you know what?" He asked, his jaw tightening. The words burst from him in an explosion of resentment, frustration, and desperation, his eyes burning bright like smoldering coals. "I'm not going to let that happen. And whether I have your approval or not, I am Olivia's husband and I'm going to take care of her."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

OOOoo . . . wouldn't the police have loved to hear that conversation.

Lucy sighed then, pouting slightly.

She still couldn't believe she was defending Kevin.

Kevin certainly did not deserve her help after the way he had spoken to her earlier . . . but the old bonds of marriage proved too strong to defeat.

No matter what happened between them, he would always hold a very special place in her heart. How could it not when they spent over a decade loving one another . . . he will always be a part of her life in some way or form.

Lucy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She nibbled on her lower lip. "Kevin does understand Livvie is a big girl." She lied through her teeth. She glanced away from Mitch, her eyes focusing on the painting behind the officer's head.

"Kevin- He just wants to protect her, but he knows Caleb makes Livvie happy and he loves his grandchildren so much. So yes, it's difficult for him, but he is trying, ok? And Caleb's trying too. Their love for Livvie is the one thing they agree on." She said briefly, her hands twisting together nervously in front of her.

Mitch rubbed his eyes wearily, apparently trying to have a rational conversation was Lucy was indeed trying . . . not only on his mind but his senses as well. Hopefully his next question will lead them back to an area more amendable to the situation they were in. "What about Mrs. Barrington?"

Lucy frowned. The mere mention of that particular name was enough to ruin her WHOLE week. She drew in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "What about her?"

Mitch cocked his head. "They seem to agree on her too."

The officers' suggestive comment rubbed Lucy's nerves the wrong way. Her lips pursed in thought as she blinked at them in confusion. What was he talking about? Caleb despised Elizabeth . . . and Kevin . . . well it was more indifference than hate . . . unless hate was not what they were suggesting . . .

Let's reason this out . . .

Lucy knew that the police were obsessed with the idea that Caleb was having an affair with Elizabeth . . . so if both Kevin and Caleb had similar views on Elizabeth . . . and if Caleb was having an affair with her that would then mean that the police thought . . .

Lucy's mouth dropped opened as her eyes widened in revulsion . . . How . . . No. But Livvie said- No. Kevin wouldn't . . . not after . . . Oh God! That WORM! Her hands balled up into fists by her sides.

Lucy's voice shook as she finally spoke. "What on EARTH are you talking about?" She demanded, her voice a bit hysterical. She didn't know why it bothered her so much . . . but just the thought that THAT has been happening under her very nose . . . in her very OWN HOME . . . the one in which her children reside in when they are not living with her . . . Oh, God. She was going to be sick.

Mitch grinned widely, seeing her face redden and then whiten. He enjoyed watching her entire composure shatter. "Did you know that Mrs. Barrington is currently living with your husband?" He asked.

Lucy swallowed the lump that was trying to grow in her throat. Living? She was LIVING with him? How could she not have known that? How could he not tell her? How could her children not tell her? How could Livvie not tell her- wait. No. Livvie would certainly have said something if she knew. She wouldn't have ever dared to set foot inside of the lighthouse if she knew . . . especially if she had her children with her.

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Oh God. Livvie didn't know . . . so then Alison didn't know either . . . because if Alison knew she would have surely told Livvie . . . so that meant neither Rafe nor Caleb knew either.

How could he keep such a secret from them? Didn't she have a right to know her husband was having an affair in their home? And with their daughter's husband's ex-mistress too? The gall of that man. He knew how Lucy felt about THAT WOMAN! She turned Ian! She had no right to go around biting people and she went and transferred her curse to the man Lucy loved. And then after the whole event occurred, she had the nerve to try to seduce Ian.

Lucy's stomach whirled as she placed a hand over her belly. Oh God. She was going to be sick. She knew Kevin and Elizabeth went out on Halloween night. They were together at her party.

But after their confrontation with Livvie, Lucy thought they had settled it. Apparently not . . . if the tart was living with him.

Livvie was not going to be happy at all . . .

And yet . . . this new Piece of news also explained a few things. No wonder Kevin's confidence in Caleb has been rapidly deteriorating.

Lucy hadn't lied when she told the police earlier that Kevin was trying. Because he was . . . until a month ago that is. He had really gone out on a limb and invited

Caleb and Livvie over for a family dinner. He had even offered an olive branch to the vampire . . . but now all the sudden it was as if he wanted to stake him with it. God.

Andrei had been manipulating everyone. Using Elizabeth and Alison, he had managed to touch them all with his evil influence . . . and Kevin had allowed it to happen . . . under the roof of their HOME.

God, she didn't know what to say. She was so disappointed. So disgusted. She just wanted to whirl around and head to the nearest bathroom to empty out her stomach but she couldn't. She had to stay here with these imbecile officers and answer their inane questions. Well, she better continue on so she could finish this disturbing conversation and get going.

Then she had to find Rafe and tell him what she knew.

But until then she had to finish this conversation.

"No." She shook her head. "No. I did not know. How long has this been going on?"

Max checked his notepad before answering. "Since Halloween I believe."

Just what she thought, but she had to continue playing this game even though she already had thought this entire situation out. "No. That's not possible. Livvie told me-"

Mitch cut her off. "Ms. Locke was mistaken. Mrs. Barrington admitted to us that Mr. Collins had been hiding their relationship from your family for quite some time now. Mr. Collins didn't want to upset his daughter."

Lucy shook her head, her hand still pressed against her stomach. "I got to go." She whispered. Spinning around, she raced down the hall.

The officers were quick to follow, chasing after her.

Max noted the pallor of her face, his pen flying across his notepad as he ran. He took detailed notes. Her words . . . word for word . . . her mannerisms, facial expressions . . . every little detail. "Does this bother you?" He asked as they managed to catch up with her pace and "walk" with her.

Lucy's stiffened. She had to talk to Rafe NOW. She didn't want to deal with these men any more. "Well, of course, it bothers me!" She yelled, her eyes flashing.

"Kevin is my husband and-

"And now he is having an affair with your son-in-law's mistress." Max finished.

Lucy's mouth tightened as she finally came to a stop. The officers slowed down to stop before her. "I can't speak for Kevin. But Caleb is not having and has not had an affair with Elizabeth." She inhaled sharply. "Not in this reality." She finished.

The officers looked at each other, shaking their heads in confusion. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Lucy stifled the urge to laugh then. Oh, if they only knew. If they only knew. "Because Elizabeth has a different reality stuck in her big, pompous selfish empty head. She is an evil, vindictive bitch who enjoys other people's pain. I promise you, officers, in this reality the one we are actually living in Caleb has been nothing but faithful to Livvie." She assured them.

"You don't like Mrs. Barrington, do you?" Mitch grinned.

Lucy snorted. Did they even have to ask? Of course I don't."

"Why?"

Like she could tell them Elizabeth turned the man she loved into a vampire. "Isn't it enough she is trying to ruin my daughter' s marriage?" Lucy snapped, refusing to admit her real reason for hating Elizabeth.

Mitch shook his head, trying to wrap his mind about her story, but some things just didn't seem to click . . . or even make sense. "Do you-"

Lucy cut him off sharply, waving her hands. "No. No more questions. That's it. I had enough. You want more answers- call my lawyer." She clarified, making her stance on the topic perfectly clear. She was not about to give them any more than she already had. Like she would give them the opportunity to help them use any of the information she gave them in their vendettas against her family. She won't allow it. No. Never.

Mitch's patience snapped. Their entire conversation had been like pulling teeth out of her. He was sick and tired of her games. He couldn't understand why a mother wouldn't want to protect her daughter from such a threat as Caleb Morley.

He understood that Rafe was a close member in her family so of course she wouldn't give them any thing to charge him with. But protecting Morley? His relationship to her was because of her daughter, so why wouldn't she want to protect someone who was obviously hurting her? "Listen Mrs. Collins, we can't help Ms. Barrington or your daughter if you continue to evade our questions." He told her matter of factly.

Lucy lifted her chin, her lips twitching. "You can't help them. You can't help Alison. You can't help Livvie." She swallowed heavily, running a hand through her hair. "You are way over your head in this one, officers. Just let it go. Leave Caleb and Livvie and Rafe and Alison alone. Let Rafe and Caleb handle this tragedy his own way." She advised.

The police officers folded their arms across their chests simultaneously. "I am sorry ma'am, but we can't do that."

Lucy sniffed. She shrugged again nonchalantly, her mouth setting in a firm line. "Well, I am sorry, officers but that is all I have to say. Now if you would excuse me, I am going to go and find my family." And with that Lucy strode off, leaving the officers stewing in her wake.

Mitch lunged forward, intent on stopping her, but all of the sudden a candle fell from the sky. And with a sickening thud it slammed right into the officer's head.

Mitch's eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he collapsed at his partner's feet.

Max gasped, kneeling down immediately to check his partner's pulse.

The blue candle rolled up to his knees, proudly displaying the word etched into its bottom.

"Trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------

November 28, 2006

8:10 p.m.

Ian finished consulting on a discharge with Colleen and signed the necessary documentation. Bidding the nurse good night, he went out in the hall in search of Lucy. The last time he saw her, she had taken Caleb by the arm and led the seething vampire outside to the terrace to cool down and get a drink of water before he could hurt somebody. Remembering the murderous look in Caleb's eyes as Lucy shuttled him away, Ian reckoned that the "guy" needed a break after his latest battle with his darling father-in-law.

Ian grimaced, wincing. His OWN last conversation with Kevin still left a rather bitter aftertaste in his mouth. At least he tried. He honestly did try to make this already difficult situation easier, for not only himself, but for every one involved. But Kevin just wouldn't let the past go.

How was any one else supposed to move forward, if Kevin kept pulling them back into the past? So he hated Caleb. Fine. Whatever. That was his prerogative.

He could hate his son-in-law as much as he wants; it wasn't of any consequence to him.

The problem with this situation was Kevin's connection to Lucy. And as long as Kevin was unhappy, he almost seemed determined to make everyone else around him as miserable as he was. Including Lucy.

Ian bit his lip, considering the psychiatrist's present situation. He was understandably angry . . . Ian would be too if his daughter, Britney, had fallen in love and run off with the king of all vampires.

It just wasn't logical . . .

Who would want to live his or her life like that?

Feeding off people . . . certainly not him.

And he thanked the lord above every single day that his daughter still resided in that relatively carefree and innocent existence of childhood where all the monsters could be banished with true love and a ray of sunlight.

Unfortunately, the real world wasn't so kind and has dealt him and his family some very difficult blows.

Blows that couldn't be fixed with a Band-Aid or a kiss from one's true love or the early morning light.

This time . . . the prince won't come . . . and the fairy godmother won't make dreams come true

He hated to think he would have to continue on living with this cursed existence for the rest of his life.

From his own experience with the "gift," he still found it difficult to believe that SOME people willingly chose to live this life . . . chose to drink blood and live for eternity. It certainly was NOT a life he would choose out of his own volition.

However, to each his own.

And as much as Ian loved his daughter, he understood that one day she would have to make her own decisions and he would have to let her go.

But to some point, he did sympathize with Kevin's situation. Kevin had been unaware of his daughter's existence for nearly eighteen years of her life.

And since Livvie will be 23 by the beginning of the nextmonth, their relationship is still relatively new.

Ian couldn't imagine being kept away from his own children . . . or not knowing them. Children were such precious gifts . . . little treasures . . . like the love of a good woman.

But if Kevin wanted to keep both Lucy and Livvie in his life, some thing had to change and soon. He couldn't keep flying off the handle with Caleb and with Ian.

Ian certainly was not going to let Kevin push him over and take Lucy away from him.

And if pushed came to shove, Ian was pretty confidant that Livvie would choose Caleb. In the end, she always did.

Besides, the girl didn't survive what she just did with Andrei . . . just to give up her husband now. If she didn't leave him before . . . when Caleb manipulated her, hurt the people she loved, split her in two . . . or when she was kidnapped and raped by his family, Ian sincerely doubted she would leave the vampire now.

No.

Not after everything she has been through to keep him in her life.

No.

Even if Kevin couldn't see it, but it was obvious to every one around him that Livvie had made her choice. And it wasn't him. Kevin was fighting a losing battle . . . a fool's game . . .

He can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. And perhaps deep down inside he did know this and was acting out against Caleb in his frustration.

Ian sighed. He knew that all these fights the past few hours were beginning to have a toll on Lucy. She truly was every one's rock, he thought with a smile.

His smile fell. But Ian hated to see Lucy so unhappy. And now she was struggling more than ever. God love her, but she felt responsible for taking care of every one around her . . . even Caleb. He made a face. The ring's powers were apparently stronger than they all had originally thought.

Ian saw how much this ring's "effect" made Lucy suffer. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

On the one hand, she was born to slay vampires. To kill them and save innocents. But on the other hand, she also had this strange compulsion to protect Livvie and thereby as consequence Caleb . . . two vampires . . . that in and of itself was enough to exhaust someone.

But unfortunately, Caleb and Livvie weren't the only ones who Lucy were having trouble with.

The rest of her family was slowly breaking down as well.

Rafe and Alison were struggling with this Andrei character.

Caleb's brother apparently had been following Alison's movements for years now . . . just waiting for the right time to pounce.

And how Andrei thought that this time was the right time to win her heart baffled Ian to no end.

Why he waited until Alison was married and was pregnant by someone else to make his fixation known, Ian would never know. But what he did know that that was the stupidest mistake the vampire could ever have made.

The only other explanation he could come up was that there was something about the situation that he didn't know.

Truthfully, Rafe and Alison had been pretty tight-lipped about the situation and how it came about . . .

Of course they knew that Andrei was Caleb's brother and that he hated Caleb, but loved Alison . . . and that he raped Livvie . . . but neither he or Lucy did have a firm enough grasp of the situation to come up with an adequate defense of Rafe and Alison's bizarre behavior the past few years concerning their alliance with Caleb and Livvie, who also remained mum on the subject.

How did Alison even meet Andrei?

It was pretty freaky that out of all the vampires in the world, Caleb's brother had to be the one who set his sights on a slayer's wife.

Coincidental? Ian thought not.

Some thing else was going on there. Some thing that Rafe and Caleb weren't so willing to share with the rest of them.

Otherwise, how else could have Andrei have known so much about Port Charles and the families that resided there? How did he even find Alison and why did he choose her of all people?

There were so many questions Ian would like answered. But he knew that he will probably never get answers to even a third of them any time soon.

All he was faced with were more questions . . . questions that weren't even the brunt of his problems.

Or Lucy's troubles.

Kevin was just the tip of that particular iceberg.

Christina, Zack, and Brianna were all growing up so fast . . . and Serena was "this close" to crossing the line of no return.

Lucy still couldn't see it but Ian was pretty sure Serena wasn't the sweet innocent girl she once was.

He had no proof, but he had no doubts that once they returned to the villa they would find a completely different Serena than they have left earlier that week.

Ian sighed. Lucy will probably blame herself for everything that has happened with not only Serena, but for Rafe's troubles too. He knew she felt responsible for breaking up her family and perhaps she would even attribute Serena's drastic change in behavior to it.

It tore him up inside to see Lucy struggle between the two driving forces in her life. Her past life vs. her new reality.

But unfortunately, he could do nothing to help ease her pain. Because here . . . in this reality . . . in this time . . . vampire or not . . . Livvie was her daughter . . . and

Kevin was her husband . . . crazy or not.

And they were once all a family before they all had remembered their past lives.

Kevin, Lucy, Livvie, Serena, Christina, Zack, and Brianna. One big, happy family.

Until Ian had to go and mess that up . . . according to what Serena and Kevin believed.

But Kevin wasn't the same man Lucy fell in love with anymore. He changed.

Everyone has changed.

And not just because of Caleb's wish. It was every thing.

Kevin was definitely a loose cannon . . .

But at this point in time it seemed like Caleb was his target.

Ian shrugged. Well, at least it wasn't him. Though he had to wonder when that will change.

Because he knew for a fact that one day sooner or later it will be his turn.

Ian understood that Lucy felt guilty for breaking up her family. Because it was true . . . they were all happy once . . .

AT ONE TIME, they were satisfied with their lives as they were . . . until of course they remembered their previous "reality."

Ian rubbed the back of his neck. Well, he supposed that was partly his fault. After all, he was the one who had reminded Lucy of what had once been between them.

But he had no choice, he reasoned. He couldn't have continued to live out a lie. A farce. It wasn't fair to him or to Eve. Especially with what he has become. He didn't want to risk putting her in that kind of danger. Lucy, on the other hand, she knew how to help him keep in control.

But now . . . even that rationale was gone. He turned Eve . . . he had infected her with this curse. One that she didn't deserve.

He wasn't Caleb. He never wanted to give a woman that he loved this "gift." Gift.

Ian scoffed. More like curse. Caleb and he certainly did not share the same view on that subject.

In Ian's view, it was curse no matter what Caleb said or how he tried to put it. The fact was . . . while Caleb had thought he had given Livvie, the woman he loved, a gift, Ian on the other hand had realized the true repercussions of what he has become and refused to do the same to Eve or to Lucy.

But now he was no better than Caleb . . . Bestowing this curse to the woman he loves like it is some sort of gift . . . it's torture . . . punishment. He had to find some way to fix this. Some way to heal Eve.

If only he could find some way to stay close to Eve and keep an eye on her until he could fix this.

Ian ran his hands over his face. Damn . . . if only things had been different. If only Elizabeth had kept her bloody fangs to herself . . .

. . . if only he hadn't bitten Eve.

It seemed like once evil has touched even one person, its seed slowly spread, infecting the town . . . leaving no one untouched.

But he, of course, recognized that he was not the only one suffering. There were many others who were probably suffering just as much if not more than he was.

Rafe for example.

Ian couldn't even begin to describe how Caleb's wish has affected Rafe's life. Not only does Rafe have to suffer with the knowledge that his existence will be continually tied to Caleb until the very day Rafe passes from this earth . . . but he also had to see the vampire, his sworn enemy no less, day after day because some how their wives had mended their "friendship" and insisted on seeing each other AT LEAST once every other day.

It never did seem to end for Rafe. Whether it was one vampire or another, someone was always trying to take Alison from him or destroy his family.

First, Joshua and now Andrei. Rafe certainly had his work cut out for him.

As Ian neared the ICU waiting room, he became so lost in his thoughts that he really wasn't looking where he was going.

His mind whirled as he tried to come up with ways to keep an eye on Eve at all times until he could fix this mess he has made.

With his eyes on the floor, he accidentally collided into Karen as she rounded the corner. Her papers and pile of patients' folders slipped from her hands and flew into the air, scattering all around them.

Ian quickly kneeled down and began to gather up the spilled pieces. Karen touched a hand to her head, closing her eyes and sighing wearily. "I am so sorry, Ian. I-I wasn't looking where I was going. I-I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." Opening her eyes, she kneeled down beside him and snatched up some of her papers and stuffed them back into a folder.

Ian forced a smile, shaking his head. "I completely understand-" He stopped as his fingertips grazed a folder marked Livvie Locke Morley.

Eve's loopy signature was at the bottom of the page. He looked up at Karen. Her hair was mussed all about around her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes were all rumpled. Her frazzled appearance gave him an idea.

An idea that could possibly help him keep an eye on Eve until he could get her to feed off of him and convince her to take a dip in the spring.

"You know, Karen, if you have too much to do, I will be more than happy to lend a helping hand. You already have so many cases on top of your plate so why don't you let me take over some of your more recent cases?" He offered pleasantly.

Karen returned his smile, breathing in a sigh of relief. "Oh, Ian. That would be great." She combed her hands through her hair and leaned forward to grasp some more of her papers. "I am just so swamped with cases- are you sure you don't mind?"

Ian smiled again. Of course not, he thought to himself.

After all, he did have the strongest suspicion that Eve would be particularly interested in Livvie's case now that she is a vampire and all . . . thereby meaning she will be spending lots of time working on this case . . . giving Ian a chance to repair his mistakes. "It's no problem at all. I would love to help you. Besides Eve did mention she would love to have me working with her on some of her cases again." He hinted, hoping she would take the nudge and hand him some other of the cases that Eve was working on as well.

The more cases, the more time he spent with Eve . . . the better . . . at least for now.

Karen pulled out Livvie's folder from her pile along with a couple of others. "Here, I have Sarah Baker, Jimmy Jones, Alan Beckerman, and- and Livvie." She paused, considering. "Maybe you'll like to take her case on too, because of Lucy and all."

Ian accepted the files from her as they stood. "Of course." He nodded. "Is there anything that Lucy should know about?" He asked, relegating all the other patients' folders underneath Livvie's.

Karen straightened her lab coat and rearranged the stethoscope around her neck. "Well, I have already explained most of every thing to Caleb. And we are still waiting for the results of the rape kit." She tilted her head then, a curious look crossing her face then. "But you know there is one thing that I forgot to tell him."

"What?" Ian asked, flipping through the pages of Livvie's folder, his eyes roaming down the list of test results.

Karen drew in a deep breath. "Livvie really should go and talk to a psychiatrist." She suggested.

Ian's head shot up. He stared blankly at the doctor. "Why?" He raised his eyebrows.

Karen nervously shifted her weight to one foot and than the other. "Because of her earlier rape. A second rape will prove just to be just as traumatic if not more for her." She explained uncomfortably.

Ian blinked, still staring.

Karen bit her lip. "Ian?"

Finally Ian shook his head and cleared his throat. "How did you know-"

Karen sighed, hugging the rest of her files to her chest. "Newspaper." She answered.

Ian's eyebrows shot up. "Newspaper." He repeated dumbly. He scratched his head.

Karen nodded. She turned sideways and pulled out a newspaper from one of the newspaper bins along the hall wall. Looking back at him, she handed the paper to him. "Huh-huh. It is all over the news." She tapped the front headline with her fingernail. "Livvie's rape. Caleb's brother's obsession with Alison. And there is even news that Alison was possibly raped- but you might want to check with Chris on that. He is taking care of Ms. Barrington's case."

"Kovich." Ian corrected automatically, his eyes jumping to headline to headline . . . which only got worse as they went along.

Karen touched her head again, rubbing away the dull ache there. "Kovich. Of course. I am sorry. I keep forgetting." She glanced at her watch then. She really should be going. She had fifteen more patients to see before she could go home. "But you will broach the subject of a psychiatrist with Caleb, won't you?" She asked.

Ian nodded, his eyes still rooted on the paper before him. "Of course."

Karen smiled in relief. "Thank you." She leaned over and pressed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "You are such a good friend." She hugged him quickly before strolling away down the hall. "Oh, and if you want to speak with Caleb now, he and Kevin are with Livvie in room 606 in the ICU." She called out, walking away.

Ian's stomach dropped as he rolled up the newspaper and stuffed it in the back of his pants. He tucked the medical folders underneath his arm. Oh God. This wasn't good. If Kevin and Caleb were together . . . that meant Eve was there too . . . and if Eve some how lost it . . . Caleb would know. And right now that was one thing he couldn't let happen . . . at least until she was cured.

He better get to them and fast.

He quickly rounded the corner again just to bump into Lucy. He held his arms, grasping her shoulders, steadying her. "Whoa, woman. Where are you going off to in such a rush?" He exclaimed.

Lucy's eyes darted around the hall, not really focusing on him.

Ian could practically hear the wheels turning in her head and feel the anger radiating off her body.

His brow lowered in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucy broke free from Ian's touch and threw up her arms in the air, almost knocking the folders right out of his hands. "EVERYTHING!" She groaned, pulling her hair for emphasis. She stamped her feet. "The police. Rafe. Caleb. Kevin. Alison. Livvie- Need I go on?" She exclaimed, a note of hysteria touching her voice.

Ian's eyes widen. Her frustration radiated off in waves in her voice. "What about them, love? Alison is in surgery. Rafe is still in the chapel, praying. And Caleb--he is with Livvie now. Everyone will be fine. You just have to believe that. And once Rafe drives a stake through Andrei's heart, everything will be ok again." He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He pulled her towards him for a hug.

Lucy sunk into his arms, looking up into his eyes, seeking the usual comfort his arms usually brought her. "But the police- they think Rafe did this to Alison! He would never hurt her! Why can't they just believe that?" She whispered, her voice muffled as she pressed her face against his chest.

Ian sighed then, remembering the newspaper in his back pocket. "Well, they might have to now." He murmured, kissing her head.

Lucy's brow furrowed as she lifted up her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Ian lowered his voice, glancing around at the almost empty hall. "Someone has leaked some information to the media." He informed her.

Lucy pulled back slightly, her mouth dropping open. "How much information?" She demanded.

Ian pursed his lips. "From Livvie's rape last year onwards."

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth as she stepped back from Ian's arms. "No! Oh my God." She saw Ian reach into his back pocket. "What are we going to do-" She stopped cold when he gave her the paper. Her heart sunk. She read and re-read the headlines until her head swam with grief. She turned and took a few steps away from her lover. Her stomach lurched, twisting into painful knots.

Her eyes darkened as she considered the paper before her. "Does Caleb know?" She finally asked.

Ian shook his head. "No. Not yet. Karen just told me. She wants Livvie to talk to a psychiatrist about what happened that night last year." He explained.

Lucy chewed on her lower lip, suddenly reaching out and grasping Ian's arm. "Ian, would you do me a really big favor?" She thrust the paper back into his hands.

Ian nodded as he rolled the paper back up and slipped it back into his pocket. "Anything for you, love."

Lucy smiled nervously, reaching out to grip his sweater. "Would you go and keep an eye on Caleb and Livvie for me? Just for a little while? Just make sure they are ok and that Caleb doesn't do anything rash. And maybe . . . perhaps even break this news to him?" She asked, wondering if she was asking for too much.

Ian closed his eyes, sighing. Not too bad. If he really was going to take over Livvie's case so that he could stay close to Eve, these things would be a part of his job description anyway. "If that is what you want."

Lucy's lips trembled as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "None of this is what I want, Ian! It is just something that I have to do. I have to protect my family- Oh my God. I did it again. I called those bloodsucking creatures family. AGAIN!" She groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. She turned abruptly and began to pace up and down in a small oval circle around Ian. "Oh Ian, what is happening to me! Why can't I stop-" She cried, tugging her hair . . . ok, maybe more like yanking.

Ian reached out and grasped her shoulders from behind firmly. He forced her to stop and turn around to face him. "Whoa. Deep breaths, woman." His gaze softened as he looked into her watery eyes. "You need to relax."

Lucy inhaled sharply. Then exhaled. "Relax. Right. Well, that is SOOOOOOOOOOOO much harder than it sounds!" She exclaimed. "Especially when Rafe is going to be devastated when he hears that newspapers and televisions all over the world are saying that his wife was raped! Oh my God!" She clapped her hands to her mouth again, gasping out loudly. "Rafe! I have to find him-" Her eyes darted all around the room. "I have to tell him- he has to know-"

Ian hugged her quickly. "Ok. Ok. Listen. I'll take care of Caleb and Livvie. You just go and be with your cousin now. He needs you." He told her.

Lucy nodded her head, forcing a smile. She was so lucky to have him. He was her rock. "Right. And you will talk to Caleb about the whole psychiatry thing?"

Ian nodded again. "If that is what you want." He promised.

Lucy sighed heavily. "Livvie-," She paused. "Livvie needs to talk to someone. And soon. It is a good idea- this has been way overdue." Her lip trembled as she slowly turned away. "I am just going to go now and find Rafe." She didn't know how she was going to break this news to Rafe. It might be one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

"Ok. Be strong. I love you." Ian watched her walk away, trembling.

Lucy turned briefly to look back at him. She forced a smile, swallowing. "Love you." She sighed again before renewing her walk. "And keep Caleb and Kevin from killing each other!" She called out before disappearing around the other corner.

-----------------------------------------------------

8:00 p.m. – 8:45 p.m.

Kevin scowled darkly, reaching out a hand to grab his son-in-law. Grasping Caleb's arm like a hawk would hold its prey, he forced the vampire to swing around and face him. His sudden strength surprised them both, but Kevin wasn't going to stop now and ask questions. Right now, he needed to protect his daughter from this monster.

With his free hand, Kevin held up a finger to Caleb's astonished face. "You are not going within a hundred feet of my daughter." He growled threateningly.

Eve's hand instinctively rose to Kevin's back as she stood behind the infuriated psychiatrist. "Kevin-be careful. You don't know what he is capable of." She warned, recognizing the dangerous look moving across Caleb's face.

Caleb roughly jerked his arm out of Kevin's grasp. He leaned in close to the enraged doctor. "You can't stop me."

Kevin's facial features twitched. "Don't underestimate what a father would do for his daughter."

Caleb's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. He laughed, taking a step back. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced skyward, deliberating. "Doc, aren't you forgetting one little thing?" He asked, a taunting smile crossing his lips. "Olivia's my wife." He smirked. "You can't keep me from her." He met the psychiatrist's steely gaze with one of his own.

Kevin held up his chin, folding his arms across his chest. "Try me." He stated, tapping his chest.

Caleb chuckled. Mortals. Even with his powers as depleted as they were, Kevin had no chance of defeating him. "Don't you know it's a sin to come between a man and his wife?" He held up his left hand, showing Kevin the gold band. "Olivia's mine. She pledged herself to me." He reminded the psychiatrist.

Kevin shook his head, his eyes clouding over. "No." He frowned. "NO." He emphasized. "No, you messed with her mind. She didn't know what she was doing." He defended.

Caleb closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, caught between fury and disbelief. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't approve of this marriage?" He muttered under his breath, sarcastically.

Kevin snorted. He rolled his eyes. "'Marriage'? You mean a living nightmare." He exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air.

Caleb drew his mouth into an annoyed line, his blood stirring hotly. "And here I thought we reached an understanding." His fingers curled into his palms, forming fists by his side.

Kevin laughed darkly. "Toleration is more like it."

Caleb inhaled sharply, folding his arms. "Ok, so what changed?" He demanded.

Kevin tapped his own chest. "Me. I changed. I am tired of sitting by and watching you destroy the lives of the people I love." He asserted.

Caleb ran his hands over his face, sighing in exasperation. He was SO TIRED of this conversation. Especially now. Especially when all he could think about was Olivia and the emptiness and pain he had felt in his heart at her absence the past few days.

And now she was there in the next room . . . so close . . . close enough to touch and that the damn Collins had to get in his way as usual . . . wasting his time with the same conversation they have been going over and OVER again the last five years. And he REALLY was not in the mood right now to rehash it YET again with him.

He was sick and tired of defending himself and his marriage to these people. They've been trying to break them apart since the very beginning . . . from the moment he laid eyes on his wife.

His frustration grew as he thought of his history here.

Everywhere he turned, they were always there. Always judging, always flying about him, trying to find something wrong, always belittling the love he held for Olivia.

He knew they would never understand the connection he shared with Olivia. Or the need, the tug that he felt whenever she was near. Or the passion and heat even one touch could generate.

But somehow Caleb got the feeling that whether Kevin wanted it to or not, this stalemate's end was near. He drew in a deep breath before speaking. "Well, let me give you some thing else to think about. Besides you, the only other person who ever loved Olivia unconditionally was me and I always will. And I can give Olivia all the pleasures in this world and the next. Now, tell me, isn't that what every father wants for his daughter?"

Kevin reached out and grabbed Caleb by the front of his shirt. "Not this father! You think you're living the world's greatest love story?"

Caleb grasped Kevin's hand and yanked it away, his smile dropping ever so slightly. His hands clenched into fists as he struggled to hold his composure. "I gave her a gift. A gift I thought she'd love as much as –"

Kevin pursed his lips, stepping forward and shoving the vampire a step back. "You thought she would love being a vampire?" He laughed, mockingly. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You forget that I've seen what that gift can do, Caleb. You'll destroy Livvie the same way you destroy everything else you touch." He predicted.

Caleb's face darkened, his eyes reddening. There they go AGAIN. "She's happy. We're happy. We fulfill each other's needs and she's a perfect partner."

Kevin swallowed his disgust. "Oh, and I bet I know just how Livvie fulfills YOUR needs!" He spat out with a scowl. He poked Caleb in the chest. "But the question is do you ever think of her needs? Of what she may need? Do you? Do you honestly ever consider how your actions and your choices affect her? Or how much she has changed for you? Or what she has given up for you? A normal life? A REAL family? DO YOU?" He demanded. "I'll tell you one thing that I am 100 percent sure of- Livvie would have been better off if you never had laid eyes on her in the first place." He declared angrily with another poke.

Caleb slapped Kevin's hand away, battling his emotions back with it. "How do you know? How do you know she doesn't want to be with me? To feel me touch her. She loves me, you know that!"

Kevin laughed. However, he seemed to sense he'd drawn blood with his prior remark, and with instincts of a vampire, he went for more. "Do I?" He tilted his head to one side and tapped his chin as if he was seriously pondering the issue. Suddenly, he shrugged. "Oh, well. I can't quite seem to remember that. I guess I would just have to discuss that with her, won't I?" His playful demeanor then vanished and its place a frown bloomed across his face. "You are delusional if you think I am going to let my daughter throw her life away for Count Dracula!"

Kevin smiled darkly then. "So, why don't you consider this an annulment?"

Caleb put a hand to his forehead, laughing in disbelief. "Now who's delusional? I'm in her blood!" He stated, glowering darkly at his father-in-law. "Olivia's my wife. We exchanged vows. And I have no intention of ever releasing her from hers." He leaned in close to the good doctor, his voice dropping menacingly. "And I will protect what is mine--no matter what. Don't try to come between me and Olivia again." He warned.

Kevin snickered. "Is that a threat?"

Caleb inhaled deeply, running an agitated hand through his hair again. "No, it's a promise. If you don't step back now, there will be trouble." He looked past Kevin to where he instinctively knew where Livvie laid trapped within the land of dreams.

Stepping towards the door, he pressed his fingertips to the glass, gazing longingly inside the dark room. He didn't see Olivia...but his senses told him she was there, so close.

He shook his head sadly. "And what a pity that would be. Especially for those involved." He replied with a meaningful look towards the window, his mouth lifting into a smug grin.

Kevin lunged forward. Caleb held up a hand and without turning around, he stopped Kevin in his tracks. The invisible force held Kevin back. His face reddening with anger, he struggled and flailed against it. But it was of no use, Caleb's hold over him wouldn't budge. But fortunately for Kevin, Caleb's invisible grip wasn't choking, it only held him at bay.

Eve watched the latest turn of events with widening eyes. Kevin's anger . . . Caleb's indignation . . . was disconcerting to say in the least . . . but the disturbing part of it was that she was actually . . . enjoying this spectacle. She craved the feeling of power and strength she knew ran through Caleb's veins. She could practically feel it vibrating off his body . . . and that was truly horrifying to her. She could just taste the blood. His blood.

Caleb clicked his tongue, shaking his head condescendingly. He smiled dryly. "Uh-huh." He slowly turned but only partway, wagging a finger at the irate doctor. "You didn't let me finish." His mouth pulled into a firm line.

When Kevin remained icily silent, he continued. "I meant that it would be a problem for you." He glanced back at the door, one hand still pressed against the glass as the other held Kevin in place. "God bless her misguided little heart, but Olivia loves you." He sighed, his gaze softening ever so softly. "And I would hate to cause her any unnecessary pain." He admitted, his anger tempering some what as he thought of his love. Of his Olivia.

Fury ignited in Kevin's eyes. "Misguided? If there is any misguidance on her part, it will be her love for YOU! She is so misguided that she actually believes a MONSTER like YOU could actually love her." He snapped.

Caleb tilted his head, rubbing his fingers over the glass. He smiled tiredly before dropping his hand, releasing the doctor from his hold.

Kevin fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Eve quickly stepped forward and kneeled by her ex-husband's side.

"Your daughter knows who I am, and she still wants me." Caleb murmured, stepping back from the door and turning around to face the fallen man. "Maybe even more. Go figure." He shrugged.

Kevin had to struggle to his feet even with Eve's help. "She doesn't want you. All you've done is manipulated a naive, young girl!"

Caleb tossed his head, smiling tight-lipped. "Oh, she's not a girl. She's a woman in every sense of the word. Her sense of passion's amazing." He informed him.

Kevin glared at him, fury sparking in his face. "Passion? She's in some kind of a trance!"

Caleb shook his head, biting his lip. "No. No, she wants me, body and soul." He defended, his hands flexing by his sides.

Kevin lunged forward again, but this time Eve held him back. He strained against her grip. "You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." He threatened.

Caleb rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Just give up. You can't stop me."

Kevin continued to strain against Eve's grasp. "I already have. Your marriage to my daughter is over!"

A mocking smile twisted Caleb's handsome mouth, as if he'd expected the psychiatrist to say something like that. "You keep talking like this, and I'm going to forget that you're my father-in-law." He warned.

Kevin refused to be silent. He finally wrenched himself free from Eve's grip. Without any trace of fear, he strode up angrily to Caleb. He leaned in close to the vampire to make his point perfectly clear. "How long before the spell wears off, Caleb? How long before Livvie looks at you in disgust? How long before she remembers all the pain you have caused her and leaves you alone?" He smiled then, recognizing the trace of fear that began to seep into Caleb's eyes.

Caleb swallowed heavily. "That's not going to happen. Olivia loves me. She needs me just as much as I need her." He insisted, his voice catching in his throat. He shook his head again, banishing the thought from his mind before it could take root. "Olivia loves me." He repeated.

Kevin shook his head. "You are the worst thing that has ever happened to my daughter. And I would lay down my life to protect her from you."

Caleb inhaled deeply, clenching his teeth and forcing himself to retain control. "Be careful, you might just wind up doing that." He stepped up to his father-in-law, his hand lifting ever so slightly.

"You're such a good liar. You've convinced yourself that everything's still under your control. But they're not. And deep down inside, you know it." Kevin nodded. "Oh. Yes. One day, Livvie will wake up from your spell and when she does, she'll take those three beautiful children she brought into this world and will leave you. And then you'll be all alone. So enjoy the time you have now, Caleb. Enjoy your win. Because soon the memories are all you are going to have left."

Luckily for Kevin, Ian then rounded the corner with a folder in hand and suddenly came upon the group. He looked from Kevin's red face to Caleb's crimson eyes and came to the conclusion that he had arrived just in the nick of time.

Caleb slowly advanced towards Kevin.

Ian's arm swung out, blocking the vampire's path. "Caleb, could I speak with you?"

Caleb brushed the doctor's arm aside. "Not now." His eyes remained locked onto his father-in-law's.

Ian cleared his throat, sliding to his left and stepping directly into Caleb's path. He laid a firm hand on the vampire's shoulder and pushed the "man" back a step. "It's important." He reiterated.

Caleb looked down at Ian's hand on his shoulder, then up to the doctor's face. Ian nodded at him encouragingly, his eyes holding a hidden message.

Caleb paused a moment, tempted to ignore Ian's heed and finish Kevin off once and for all, but he hesitated as he silently debated the ramifications of such an action.

Olivia certainly wouldn't approve . . . but he could always "help" her see things his way. He could always convince her later on that he only did what he did to protect her . . . and show her how everything he did was for them and their family. That would definitely rectify that situation.

But instead of following his initial impulse, he stopped, his shoulders slumping. He drew in a deep breath. "Fine." He reluctantly stepped back from his father-in-law's direction and followed Ian to the side of the hall, close to Livvie's room.

Eve and Kevin watched on in uneasy silence.

With one hand on his hip, Caleb ran his free hand through his hair. "What now?" He demanded, his frustration and exasperation evident in the sound of his voice.

Ian held up the folder in his hand. "I need you to sign something for me."

Caleb took the folder and flipped the cover open. His expression grew incredulous as he read over the document. He looked up at the doctor before him. He raised his eyebrows. "I am not signing this." He closed the folder with a snap. "Once Dr. Wexler signs the release forms, Olivia is coming home with me where she belongs." He thrust the folder into Ian's chest.

Ian simultaneously pushed the folder back towards the vampire. He withdrew a pen from the lapel of his scrubs. "It is for the best." He assured him, handing Caleb the pen. "Her condition needs to be monitored."

Caleb snapped the pen in half. The two miniature pieces fell to the floor, rolling up against Ian's feet. "I am not committing my wife to a mental institution." He declared, holding out the folder again.

Ian shook his head, reluctantly accepting the folder. "I am not asking you to commit her, Caleb. All I am asking is that you allow a psychiatrist to observe and evaluate Livvie's state of mind."

Caleb shook his head again, his gaze reverting back to the hospital door.

Ian leaned in close to the vampire, his face growing somber. "Listen to me, Caleb, you know as well as I do that Livvie should have spoken to someone immediately after what happened with Andrei." He paused, beginning his next sentence a bit more carefully, fully aware of the wrath he may incur by merely suggesting the inborn problem. He delicately chose his next words. "But she didn't and you didn't push her to-"

Unfortunately, it had come out more like an accusation than an observation . . . which had been exactly what Ian wanted to avoid.

Caleb immediately stiffened, his fingers curling against the window's frame as the muscles in his body coiled and tightened. He turned his head sharply to look at the doctor, but Ian held up a hand, preventing him from speaking. "It's understandable. You didn't want to upset her any further than she already was . . . especially with the twins on their way. But now that we got evidence that Andrei might have hurt her again, I think you should definitely consider how this will affect her."

Caleb blinked, his mind reeling. What was the doctor insinuating here? He shifted uncomfortably under Ian's curious gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. He found it odd that Ian of all people had chosen to broach this topic with him.

Caleb didn't want to be discussing this topic AT ALL with ANYONE . . . let alone with HIM.

Suddenly, Ian's insinuation came to him then.

Caleb's eyes flared, smoldering, feeling what was left of his control slipping away. How dare he suggest that he hadn't thought about what Ian was prescribing?

That he didn't even consider how his wife would be affected by all this?

He knew they all thought of him of some monster . . . but this . . . this took the cake. Like he would ever do anything purposefully to hurt Olivia . . . to worsen her pain. How dare he? How dare they ALL? Acting like he didn't care. OF COURSE HE CARED, Olivia was his wife. HIS WIFE. HE LOVED HER. So who were they . . . all of them . . . to tell him how to take care of Olivia? He was the one who knew her the best. If anyone would know what she needs, it would be him. Not some damn doctor who was bedding his wife's (Eve) ex-husband's (Kevin) wife (Lucy).

"Oh, and YOU have?"

Ian bit back a retort and forced a smile . . . after all he did PROMISE Lucy that he would try. "Well, I AM a DOCTOR." He sighed then, trying to rein his displeasure at the situation he was placed in as he sought to reach the vampire on some level of understanding . . . some way he could communicate his main concern to him. "Listen- I know you are afraid to hurt her and I know that you think that if you do this, you are betraying her. But you aren't." He paused, fully aware of Caleb's hesitation, but he needed to stress this. He had to make the vampire understand so that they ALL could move on. "She needs help. She may be hurting in a way you can't even see-" He replied, watching him with a mixture of apprehension and self-concern.

Caleb forced back his initial anger as he considered what the doctor said and swallowed roughly, suddenly very weary. Lifting his hands to his head, he rubbed his temples. He was way too tired to deal with this crap right now. It was way more sht than he really cared to deal with.

His powers were weak as they were; there was no use in depleting them any further to make a point to all these condescending mortals. He just wanted to be with Olivia. That's all. He just needed to know that she was ok . . . to see her, to feel her skin under his hand . . . solid . . . real . . . just like the feelings he shared for her.

Once he saw that she was all right with his own two eyes, then these foolish mortals could bug him as long as they pleased. But right now, he just wanted Olivia . . .

He looked back at the window, rubbing his eyes wearily. He bit his lip, clenching his jaw as he spoke. "I'll take care of her. We never needed anyone else but each other before and we won't start now."

Ian glanced at Eve and Kevin who were slowly moving closer, trying to get close enough to "overhear" their conversation. His patience began to fray. Caleb wasn't making this process any easier for him . . . but he did promise Lucy . . . and he wasn't about to let her trust in him be misplaced. So he had to continue trying . . . despite his own feelings. He looked back to Caleb, whose eyes were still locked onto the window. "Ok. Ok. How about this? Instead of Livvie speaking directly with a shrink, how about you talk to her about it?"

Caleb blinked. "Excuse me?" He stared at the other vampire.

Ian breathed in deeply. "How about YOU speak to her?" He suggested. "You know . . . get her to open up about what happened that night and how it felt and how she feels when she thinks about that night today." He raised his eyebrows, his mouth lifting in a half-smile. "You want to help her heal? Fine. That's great, Caleb. It is." He shrugged. "But you have to understand what is at stake here. And it won't be easy." He shook his head. "No. It won't be. And you have to understand that this process will be hard not only for her but for you too. And it might be especially painful for her to express that night to you of all people. You are her husband . . . and as unbelievable as it sounds, she does love you. So if she won't speak with a psychiatrist, it has to be you. You have to be there for her."

Caleb swallowed. He rubbed his forehead with one hand. He couldn't quite fathom actually discussing the events that transpired that night with Olivia. They both have avoided that subject for so long.

In the beginning, he had tried to broach it with her . . . but the moment he would utter Andrei's name or the manor, she would instantly clam up and withdraw. And yes he knew it was selfish of him but whenever that happened, he couldn't help but feel . . . relieved. He couldn't stand the thought of forcing her to relive that night . . . especially after he had seen a portion of the tape.

Caleb lowered his head, his eyes resting on his left hand on the windowsill . . . on the gold band glimmering in the hall's dim light. He closed his eyes then.

But it was one thing to see a part of it, but to hear her actually describe the night is a whole other thing. It only made it more real. More . . . poignant.

Just that thought made his stomach knot and cold dread leak into his heart. Opening his eyes, Caleb straightened up. But if that is what it took to help Olivia to heal, he was more than willing to do it.

And yet he couldn't help but wonder . . . wonder why Ian was being so insistent on this? Why now? It just seemed so sudden. "Why are you so stuck on this?"

Ian sighed. He pulled out the rolled up newspaper from the back of his pants and handed it to the vampire. "Because of this."

Caleb eyed Ian suspiciously before unrolling the paper. A glossy picture stared up at him along with a bold headline.

"Singer's Wife raped by his brother." His stomach sunk. Underneath another headline read, "Local gym owner raped by singer's brother."

"Damn!" Caleb crumpled the newspaper in his hand.

Kevin immediately stepped forward, the urgency in Caleb's voice sending him into a fit of panic. "What? Let me see!" He snatched the crumpled piece of paper from Caleb's hands and smoothed it open. "Oh God. No. No. This can't be happening." He moaned, placing a hand to his head.

Ian scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "Special edition too. And inside there are a few articles speculating whether last night's events had anything to do with Malcolm Barrington's murder." He paused, glancing over at Caleb. "And they even refer to . . . uh . . . what happened to Livvie last year. Seems like someone we know has loose lips."

Kevin groaned, hitting his head with his hand. "Elizabeth."

Eve came up from behind Kevin and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But why? How could this benefit her at all?"

Kevin's hands curled. Brushing Eve's hand away, he turned and stalked down the hall to the garage bin near an elevator. "It has to be her!" He stuffed the newspaper into the trash. "Hurting Livvie gives her pleasure."

Eve shook her head. "No- I can't believe-" Her voice trailed off and she swallowed. "Alison is her daughter. HER DAUGHTER, Kevin. I can't think of anyone who is so desperate to hurt someone else that they would use their own daughter and exploit her pain just so she could hurt another person." She looked to Ian for help. Ian avoided her gaze. Eve sighed. "I mean these articles also focus on Alison and what may have happened to her . . . whoever did this exposed Alison's pain to the world! What kind of mother would do that to her daughter?"

Kevin returned to their side. "A bad mother like Elizabeth." He reaffirmed, glancing over at his son-law who seemed to be lost in his own world.

Caleb focused his eyes on his wedding ring again, but he could still felt the others looking at him. Kevin and Eve were eying him as if unsure of his intentions; Ian for some strange reason . . . with concern. Caleb had been listening to his father-in-law and doctors talking as though they were in another room, talking about someone else. Their voices seemed to be far away as their words just floated right by. He tried to listen to their conversation but he scarcely heard what they said. He couldn't seem to focus on anything, his mind only on Olivia and how this would affect her. All he knew right at this very moment was that he needed to see her and now.

Caleb grabbed the doorknob as Kevin reached out to grasp Caleb's sleeve. "Hey! Where do you think you are going! We're not finished!"

Caleb yanked his arm from Kevin's grip. "Get out of my way, Doc. NOW."

Eve started forward but Ian's hand restrained her back. "Caleb-"

"Thornhart, get him out." Caleb ordered, the little of what was left of his patience evaporating.

Ian's face fell. Oh no. Not again. Here they go AGAIN. "What?"

Caleb gritted his teeth as he angrily twisted the doorknob. "I said get him out."

Eve shook her head, her eyes pleading. "Caleb, no. Please. Livvie is his daughter."

Caleb's eyes smoldered. "I don't care." He pointed a finger at Kevin. "This is the last time you try to come between me and my wife." He growled. "I am sick and tired of your games. It stops here. Get him out, Thornhart." When Ian didn't move, he snapped. "NOW, Thornhart."

Ian placed a hand at Kevin's elbow. "Come on Collins." He tried to push Kevin forward.

Kevin blinked. He looked from Ian to Eve. "What? You can't be serious. I work in this hospital."

Ian shook his head. "Not in this wing. And as Livvie's doctor, I need to follow Caleb's request."

Kevin resisted Ian's second push forward. "The hell you have to." He yelled, swinging around to face the doctor.

Ian grasped Kevin's shoulder tightly and swung the man round again. "Livvie's his wife. He is certainly within his rights to deny you access to her-" He explained, urging the psychiatrist forward.

"She's my daughter!" Kevin declared, yanking himself out of Ian's grasp.

Ian closed his eyes. He counted to five before speaking. "His rights trump yours. I am sorry."

Eve stared at Caleb. She reached out her hand, grasping his arm. "No. Caleb, don't do this."

Eve's touch sent a prickling sensation up his spine.

Caleb tilted his head, studying her intensely as he spoke to her husband. "Now, Thornhart. I want him gone." He reaffirmed, eying Eve knowingly. He now saw what Ian's real concern was in this whole mess.

Ian's hand tightened over Kevin's shoulder. "Come on."

Kevin struggled, shaking his head. "No!"

Ian sighed, pushing the psychiatrist forward. "Don't make me call security."

Kevin paused in the midst of his struggles, swinging around again to face his rival. "You wouldn't."

Ian glanced over at Caleb, who raised his eyebrows amusedly at the doctor. Instinctively, Ian knew that Caleb had discovered his little secret. He swallowed roughly. His answer was firm. "Try me."

Kevin gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for this."

"Here, I'll take him. Come on, Kevin." Eve tugged on his arm when he didn't move. "Come on. I'll let you know when Livvie wakes up. He can't keep you away from her then." She reassured him as Kevin finally allowed her to pull him along down the hall.

Ian glanced at his "fellow" vampire. "I'm going with them. Caleb, you go tend your wife. Keep what I said in mind." He followed Eve and Kevin down the hall then.

Caleb turned back towards the door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

-------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Make sure you read chapter 17 before you read this one! I posted two chapters today!My one document wouldn't fit in one upload so I had to separate them! As you will see in my previous a/n, my computer crashed but now I am back. So expect two Rali chapters soon! Thanks forwaiting! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Down the hall from Livvie's room, Kevin broke free of Eve's grasp, pulling away from his ex-wife's hands. "I-I am ok." He snapped, stepping away when she reached for him again. He shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets, drawing in a deep breath to steady his voice. "I-I think I just need some time alone."

Kevin shuffled his feet a bit, then raised his eyes to Eve's. "You know just to gather my thoughts and all." He explained nervously.

Eve's heart broke a little to see the sadness and the lonely resignation swimming in her old friend's eyes. She was hesitant to leave him by himself but- "If- if that is what you want." She agreed kindly.

Kevin exhaled slowly, his shoulders slumping and his eyes downcast. "It is what I need." He affirmed quietly. He looked up then, rubbing a hand over his face almost shyly. "I'll be right outside on the terrace- would you let me know when Livvie awakens?"

Eve nodded, watching him worriedly. "Of course, Kevin. The second she opens her eyes, you'll know." She promised.

Kevin kissed her cheek. "Thank you." And with a pointed glare at Ian who stood behind Eve, he strode away in the direction of the terrace.

Eve turned sharply to face her husband, her arms folded sternly across her chest. "Well, I hope you are proud of yourself!" She glared at Ian. "Kevin did NOT deserve to be treated like some intruder! He has every right to see his daughter!"

Ian sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It was not up to me to decide. Caleb is-"

"A heartless, cruel monster." Eve finished for him, angrily throwing herself down on a sofa in the waiting room.

Ian dropped into the chair across from her, resting his hands, on of which still held Livvie's folder, on his knees. He smiled tiredly. That wasn't exactly what he was going to say . . . but whatever floated her boat.

What he was going to say was that Caleb was Livvie's husband. And as such, that legally entitled Caleb to certain rights and privileges . . . one of which was guardianship in the case of incapacitation.

The muscle in his jaw twitched. "Kevin was out of line, Lambert. Caleb's nerves are already stretched thin as it is- pushing him, angering him was neither the smartest nor the best decisions Collins has ever made! And now because of Kevin's and your interference, Caleb KNOWS!"

Eve blinked at Ian's sudden change of topic. What the HELL was Ian talking about? "Caleb knows what?" She asked dumbly.

Ian slapped Livvie's folder down on the end table. He leaned forward in his seat, lowering his voice. "You know." He said simply.

Eve's eyes widened with understanding. But fury soon rose and overtook her worry. She exploded. "Oh! So that is what is bothering you!" She hissed angrily, her jaw twitching. "That is why you are catering to his every wish and fancy! Livvie's safety is not the priority, is that right?" She demanded. "Caleb's wishes are your main focus, aren't they? You just don't want him exposing our little secret! You selfish son of a bitch!" She slapped him across the face.

Ian reeled back, stunned. His hand rose instinctively to his cheek.

Eve rose furiously from her seat, her eyes flashing indignantly. She towered over her husband like a raging inferno. "I am just a MISTAKE to you, aren't I? Just some little mess you want to clean up with no fuss or muss before your PRECIOUS little LUCY finds out? Is that right? Huh? Because she wouldn't be too happy with you then, now would she?" She accused, her voice shrilly.

Ian simply stared back at her, speechless, shocked by her thunderous outburst.

Eve pointed a shaky finger at him. "That is why you are helping Caleb! You don't want him to give away your little secret to Lucy!" Her fingers curled up into her palms, forming fists. "After all, why wouldn't his mother-in-law just LOVE to find out what you did to me? THAT YOU TURNED ME!" She growled. "You didn't want her to know so you gave Caleb a little incentive to keep his mouth shut, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? You self-serving bastard!" She began to pummel her balled up fists against his chest.

"It doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process whether it is Kevin, Alison, or Livvie- just as long as you get what you want? Is that right?" She yelled, her voice rising with each and every word she spoke.

Heads around the nurses' station swiveled to stare.

She continued to rain blows against him as she screamed. "God! You are UNBELIEVABLE! JUST UNBELEIVABLE, Thornhart! What? Is LUCY your only concern in this?" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as her voice grew strangled. "What about me? Huh? I am the one you TURNED! I am the one who is suffering! I am the one who has to live with this curse for the rest of ETERNITY! Not Lucy! Not your STUPID little girlfriend! You don't care about me at all, do you? Do you?" She moaned, her body shaking with the ferocity of her sobs, her fists never pausing in their assault.

Ian caught Eve by the arms and gave her a little shake.

People were beginning to look at them . . . and by people he meant the hospital staff . . . his colleagues. But he didn't lower his voice. "Of course, I do, Lambert! You're my wife, I love you!"

Eve collapsed against him then, sobbing. "But not as much as you love HER!"

Ian said nothing. He just held her. He hugged her close, stroking her hair as she cried. He didn't know what to say . . . what to do. He wished with all his heart he could fix this . . . fix this all for everyone . . . for every one he loved and cared for . . . but he couldn't . . . and there was nothing he could do that will change any of this. He was helpless . . . just a pawn in the game called life. He swallowed roughly, blinking back his own tears. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "I am so sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Two orderlies wheeled Alison's gurney into a private room.

Gabriella drew the curtain around the bed, creating a small intimate alcove for the recovering patient.

The young nurse double-checked the connections and machines monitoring the younger woman's vitals.

Gabriella took out a pen from her lapel and scribbled a few notes down on a clipboard.

Chris strode into the room with his customary haughty swagger, closely followed by Joe. "How's our patient?"

Gabriella handed the doctor the clipboard. "She's stabilized. Should I notify her family?" She inquired, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Chris shook his head, flipping through the latest tests results.

Fortunately, the results seemed to indicate that Alison's condition was steadily improving.

But nonetheless, he still had his doubts . . .

The first battery of tests he performed showed a significant presence of some unidentifiable elements in her blood.

The last transfusion he administered to her should have flushed the last of it out of her system, but their mere presence in her blood in the first place was worrisome to him.

And his questions remained unanswered.

What did the drugs do?

And who gave her these drugs?

The doctor took his time in answering the nurse. "No. Lambert has specifically requested us to keep Ms. Barrington's condition on a strict need to know basis until her attacker has been identified and arrested for his crimes." He replied, ultimately deciding that his colleague's decision was for the best. After all, it very well could have been Alison's husband who gave her the drugs.

Perhaps, it was for the best to keep him in the dark.

He glanced up from the file then, his lips pulling into a narrow line. "No one- and I repeat NO ONE- but Lambert and myself and other authorized hospital personnel can come in here. This is a restricted area. Do you hear me? Keep this room clear. Alison is not to have ANY visitors- especially her husband."

Gabriella tilted her head. She wondered if shouldn't Alison's husband be on that list? Why would they hide Alison's condition from her husband? He must be going crazy with worry. Why drag on the unnecessary heartache? She nodded, skeptically. "I-I don't understand."

Chris returned the clipboard to her. He smirked. "Well, that's the reason why they pay me the big bucks. So why don't you just do your job and do as you are told." He informed her with a condescending smile.

Joe laid a hand on Gabriella's shoulder as Chris left the room. "Ignore him- he has been in a sour mood all day. The holidays are fast approaching and once again he's alone."

Gabriella sighed, looking over Alison as she clipped the board back to the bed. "I still don't see why Mr. Kovich can't know his wife is out of surgery."

Joe shrugged. "Eve must have her reasons."

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. She must."

----------------------------------------

Outside, Kevin pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket and punched in a number. "Come on. Come on, Elizabeth. Pick up. Damn it, pick up!" A second later a prerecorded voice informed him that Elizabeth was not able to come to the phone right now and he was instructed to leave a message.

He ended the call with a violent snap of the lid. He pressed his hands to the sides of his head, groaning out loud. "God, what have I done?" He moaned.

He threw his phone at the wall in a fit of anger and kicked it. "This wasn't a part of our deal, Elizabeth! How could you do this? I should never have trusted you!"

He groaned again, covering his face with trembling hands. "Oh, God. Livvie, I am so sorry, honey. Daddy will make it up to you- I promise. Somehow I will clean this mess up. I promise." He swore.

Kevin hung his head, feeling like an absolute failure . . . as a father, a husband, a man . . . he couldn't even protect his own family!

God, how did every thing get so messed up?

He just wanted his family back! That's all.

He just wanted his wife and children . . . and now look at everything that has happened!

Within a period of 48 hours, all their lives have been turned upside down!

Elizabeth was supposed to help him fix things- not tear his family up even further!

He didn't mean for things to get so out of hand!

Elizabeth was just suppose to help him get rid of Ian . . . that's all . . . but no, apparently she had plans of her own.

And he stupidly believed her!

He even mistakenly gave her access to the villa!

It was an accident . . . AN ACCIDENT . . . he didn't mean to do it . . . he had been drinking and . . . the woman was just egging him on . . . he was furious . . . and it just slipped.

It just slipped.

Every thing about the villa, Andrei, and oh so much more.

And as much as he hated Caleb and wanted the vampire out of Livvie's life, he never meant for Elizabeth to use the information he gave her to destroy his daughter's marriage!

But apparently, Elizabeth couldn't even do that right . . .

Sure, he would have been thrilled if Elizabeth had actually succeeded in tearing Caleb and Livvie apart . . . but she even managed to f+ck that up! Instead of helping, she just made the situation EVEN worse!

Livvie was hurt and Caleb was committed to his marriage MORE than ever!

How could he have been so STUPID?

Why did he believe her when Elizabeth said she wanted Ian . . . that's all . . . nothing more . . .

He honestly believed that they could help each other!

He could have had Lucy back and Elizabeth would have had Ian. It was just so simple.

But that was never her plan! She was just using him to help Andrei hurt Livvie . . . with Caleb being their ultimate target!

Damn it! He kicked the wall again. He should never have trusted her! He kicked the wall for a third time before turning and leaning his back against the wall. His body slid down the cold bricks to a sitting position on the concrete floor. Slowly, he lowered his head to his hands, his shoulders shaking with loud, noisy sobs.

When did ever thing go so wrong?

And then the memory, clear as day, streaked across his vision.

He lifted his head, his eyes shining bright with tearful rage.

Oh. Yes.

He can pinpoint the exact day in his mind.

That is when every thing had changed . . .

The day when his life and his family all fell apart.

That stupid day in December almost two years ago, the day after Livvie's 21st birthday, the day Lucy remembered her love for Ian.

He lost his wife, his daughter . . . his family ALL in one F+CKING day!

In one swoop.

_**Flashback **_

_**December 16, 2004**_

"_**What?" Kevin repeated as he stared in horror around at all the faces staring back at him in his front foyer. **_

_**He stood in the doorway of the lighthouse, cold rain dripping over his coat to puddle at his feet . . . and a pair of airline tickets for a SURPRISE trip to the Caribbean for his and Lucy's wedding anniversary on Christmas clutched tightly in his hand.**_

"_**You love Ian?" He repeated dumbly. **_

_**All the color drained from Lucy's face as she stumbled backwards into Rafe. **_

_**Rafe placed a firm hand on his cousin's back, squeezing her shoulder, a small gesture of support.**_

_**Alison nervously clutched the sleeve of Rafe's jacket tightly in her hand as Emma stirred in Rafe's arms.**_

_**Kevin pushed his way past Rafe and Alison into the house. He seemed to be the only one in the room whose mouth actually seemed to be working. **_

"_**What did you say?" He demanded again, his eyes darting back from Ian's face to Lucy's. **_

_**Lucy finally managed to find her courage . . . and her voice to speak. She stepped forward nervously, her hands clutched together and her eyes set upon the floor. She avoided all eye contact. "I am sorry, Doc, but it is true. I do love Ian." She whispered, her voice catching at the back of her throat. **_

_**Hot tears swam in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. "I am SO sorry. I do love you and I never ever meant for this to happen." She whispered hoarsely, her tears dripping down her chin.**_

_**Kevin just stared at her in horror. Lucy was in love with Ian? This couldn't be happening. No. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! **_

_**This had to be some kind of bad dream! A very bad dream! **_

_**Bolstered by her husband's speechlessness, Lucy took a few more steps forward and grasped the lapels of Kevin's rain soaked jacket. **_

_**Lightning flashed behind Kevin as the blowing wind brought the rain swirling in through the opened door, wetting Lucy's face and tearstained cheeks. "Kevin, please. Say something." She begged, her eyes drilling into his hopefully, possibly seeking his forgiveness.**_

_**Kevin found it hard to speak, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. "I-I don't know what to say- how . . . how could you, Lucy? I love you." **_

_**He finally managed to eke out in his distress.**_

_**Lucy felt her eyes fill up with tears again. "I-I love you too . . . but- but I had to be honest with you and myself . . ." She trailed off, glancing over her shoulder at Ian who nodded at her encouragingly. "For all of us." She finished cautiously. "I love you, but I do have feelings for Ian too." She admitted, nervously meeting her husband's eyes.**_

_**Ian stepped forward, his hands out spread out. "We-we never meant for this to happen, Collins. We're sorry you had to get hurt." He apologized, his eyes and demeanor 100 percent sincere.**_

"_**Hurt? HURT?" Kevin's voice rose in disbelief as his eyes brimmed with hot, angry tears. "You are sorry that I got hurt! Maybe you should have thought of that before you stole my wife!" He raged, his whole body shaking, trembling with the depth of his emotions.**_

_**Pushing past Lucy, he lunged forward and struck Ian in the jaw. The force of the blow caused Ian to stumble back a little.**_

_**Alison and Lucy gasped in surprise. **_

_**Rafe quickly handed Emma over to Alison. **_

_**Emma stirred again, more out of annoyance than anger at being moved again. With a quiet sigh, she settled back down in her mother's arms and drifted back into a deep sleep.**_

_**Rafe quickly stepped forward and moved in between of Ian and Kevin. He pressed a hand against Kevin's chest, guiding him back a little. "Woah. **_

_**Wait. Let's just calm down a bit." He soothed.**_

_**Kevin wrenched himself out of Rafe's restraint. "Who are YOU to tell me how to deal with all this?" **_

_**Thunder rumbled loudly in the background as he shoved Rafe roughly back. **_

_**Lucy immediately sprang up to her cousin's defense. "Doc, STOP! He's my cousin!" She cried out, jumping forward to grasp her husband's arm. **_

_**Kevin's head whirled around to stare at his wife standing beside him. "Your what?"**_

_**Lucy lifted her chin up defiantly. "He's my cousin. He's a part of my family." She explained, clutching his arm and sniffling.**_

"_**What about our family?" Kevin moaned out in grief. "Why are you doing this? To me. To us. To our children. How could you?" **_

_**Lucy bit her lip. "I am so sorry." She whispered, brushing away her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. **_

_**Ian touched Lucy's arm, handing her a tissue. "It's going to be ok. He'll get over it."**_

_**Kevin's eyes widened. Anger rose up in his throat like sickly bile. "I'll get over it? How dare you-" He broke away from Lucy's grasp and lunged at Ian and they fell into the floor fighting. **_

_**Lucy gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "Ian- Kevin- STOP! The both of you stop! Stop it right now!" She cried out as the two men she loved accidentally rolled down the three steps into the living room.**_

_**Rafe rushed forward to pull them apart.**_

_**Alison held Emma closer to her chest. "Rafe, be careful!" She called out, jumping up to stand on the staircase, trying to get as far away from the bedlam and the fighting as much as possible. **_

_**Emma whimpered in her sleep, her whole little body shaking. **_

_**Alison rocked her child softly, speaking to her in a soft, cooing voice. "Ssh. Go back to sleep, angel. Ssh. Every thing is going to be all right. Your daddy will fix all of this. Mommy promises."**_

_**A solid elbow to the stomach had Ian's fangs surfacing. **_

"_**What the-" Kevin began as Rafe managed to pull him up off the vampire. **_

_**Ian's eyes reddened as Lucy finally closed the front door shut to keep the rain out. He jumped to his feet. "You never deserved her-" He hissed.**_

_**Kevin broke free of Rafe's grip and lunged out after Ian. "Damn you-" This time they rolled right over the coffee table. And with a sickeningly screech the table splintered underneath their heavy weight, crashing into the floor.**_

_**Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth. "Kevin, Ian, stop!"**_

_**Emma's crying escalated into ear-piercing shrieks. **_

"_**SSh. SSh, it's ok, angel. It's ok. Don't cry, baby. Don't cry." Alison comforted, rubbing a hand over her daughter' s back as tears streamed down the baby's red face. **_

_**As her daughter wailed, Alison heard someone gasp behind her. **_

_**Alison turned her head slightly to the left to see Livvie come up to a stop beside her, Caleb a step behind her. **_

_**Livvie nervously ran her fingers through her messy curls and tugged at the belt of her robe, wrapping the black silk tighter around her scantily-clad body as she reached the landing. **_

_**Emma suddenly fell into an eerily sort of calm, her blue eyes locked onto Caleb. **_

_**Alison immediately recognized the look in her child's eyes . . . it was the same look Rafe got whenever Caleb or any other vampire was around. **_

_**Livvie's eyes widened when she spotted her father being thrown into a wall as Rafe pushed Ian back. "Dad, no!" She began to move around Alison in the stairwell to reach the final set of steps when a wave of nausea rolled over her. Her hands gripped the railing tightly as her legs dissolved, giving out. **_

_**Arms came around her, strong, fast, and firm. **_

_**Caleb caught her before she sunk to the floor and gently lowered her into a sitting position on the steps. **_

_**Crouching down to her eye level, he touched her pale face. "You ok?" His face wrinkled with worry. **_

_**Livvie nodded, pushing his hand away. "I-I am fine." She replied, closing her eyes. She pressed a hand to her stomach. "I-I just got a little dizzy." She re-opened her eyes then, meeting his concerned gaze. **_

_**Caleb nodded, lifting his hand to touch her cheek again. He tilted her face up with a forefinger, studying her curiously.**_

_**Livvie watched him warily, one of her hands sliding up to his shoulder. "Caleb?"**_

_**Caleb stayed silent, his gaze dropping to where her hand rested over her belly. If he didn't suspect before, he was positive now. "Nothing." He replied at length, a faint smile crossing his lips as his eyes returned to hers. "I am just glad you are ok." Brushing her hair back, he leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. As his lips softly moved down over her cheek to her lips, Livvie saw her father aim a punch at Ian over Caleb's shoulder. "Dad!" She made a sudden move as if to stand, but Caleb quickly grasped her shoulders and forced her back down. "No. Let me." He insisted, touching a finger to her lips, cutting her off before she could even formulate a protest. He straightened up and turned to Alison, instructing her. "Stay with her."**_

_**Livvie instinctively reached out her hand to grab his arm, intent on stopping him. "Caleb, no-" She protested, suddenly wishing the room would stop spinning around her. **_

_**But it was too late, he had already gone and Alison had grabbed Livvie's arm, stopping HER. Alison laid her friend's arm by her side. **_

"_**Caleb! God, what is he doing?" Livvie exclaimed, furrowing her brow. **_

_**Alison raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious? "Helping your father- for you." She replied, stating to her friend what to her was the OBVIOUS. **_

_**Livvie shook her head. "He shouldn't get involved-" She paused, feeling another wave of nausea wash over her. She squeezed her eyes shut, wincing.**_

_**Alison nodded, knowingly. She touched her own stomach rounded with the fourth month of her second pregnancy with her free hand. "Livvie, just relax. Take deep breaths." She instructed, shifting a now subdued Emma to her other shoulder. "It will pass away in a second." **_

_**Livvie drew in a deep breath, working through the "morning" sickness. She opened her eyes when it passed. **_

_**Alison smiled. "Better?"**_

_**Livvie laid a hand on her stomach. "Yeah." She looked down at her abdomen. "What are you doing, little one? Your daddy can't find out about you- you have to be good." She whispered, scolding, but lovingly, rubbing her palm in small circles over her belly. **_

_**Alison sat down beside her friend. "The first trimester is always the worst . . . especially during the first pregnancy." She kissed her daughter's head, smiling and remembering. "For the first three months, I needed a pail almost every time someone ever even mentioned the word 'food.' I am just glad I am over it." She laughed. "Do you need some water or anything?"**_

_**Livvie glanced up from her abdomen, smiling wryly. "I just want him to leave-" She trailed off. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her father being thrown halfway across the room despite Rafe's and Caleb's attempts to stop Ian. "And Ian to stop hitting my father. Dad!"**_

_**Emma chose that moment to let out another mournful wail. **_

_**Alison looked down into her daughter's tearful face. Her heart constricted. **_

_**Emma, not unlike her mother, hated violence and Alison didn't want her daughter expose to any more of it than she already has. She rose to her feet. "I am going to go upstairs and put Emma down . . . I'll be right back. Stay here." She instructed, running up the steps as Lucy screamed. "Stop it! The two of you need to stop this right now!"**_

_**Lucy screamed again as a throw by Ian sent Caleb and then Rafe capitulating into the sofa which overturned into the Christmas tree. "Rafe, be careful!"**_

_**Caleb landed painfully on his side. Shards of glass from shattered ornaments from the splintered Christmas tree rained over him, nicking his skin. A splintered branch scratched his cheek when he rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself up from the floor. He made a face, shaking his head. **_

_**He couldn't believe he had gotten himself involved in another family squabble . . . but he reasoned that he did need some more time to win Olivia's heart back . . . and helping her father was certainly one step in the right direction. "Not exactly the picture of family togetherness, are they?" He remarked to the fallen slayer beside him, rubbing his injured cheek absentmindedly. **_

_**Rafe winced, using the turned over sofa as leverage to pull himself up to his feet. "Just shut up."**_

_**That is when both men noticed Kevin laying unconscious on the floor. **_

_**Ian stood in the middle of the room, chest heaving. **_

_**Lucy walked up to Ian, unafraid, knowing in her heart that he was only defending himself.**_

_**Livvie rushed over to Kevin's side, dropping to the floor on her knees beside her father. "Dad?" She lifted his head onto her lap, patting his cheek. "Daddy?" She prompted her eyes wide with fear. **_

_**Kevin groaned as his daughter helped him sit up. Then he rose slowly to his feet with Livvie's support. "Livvie- I am ok."**_

_**Livvie shook her head, wrapping an arm around her father's waist. Supporting a bit of his weight, she helped him limp over to one of the last of the upright chairs. **_

_**A side of his face looked bruised and swollen and his knuckles were bleeding. "You're hurt. I am going to go to the kitchen and get you some ice for your hand. Ok?" She replied, lowering him down into the chair.**_

"_**Thanks, honey." He kissed her cheek, glaring out at Ian and Lucy over her shoulder. **_

_**Livvie smiled, breaking away. "It's nothing." She began to pick her way through the broken glass, furniture, and tree to the kitchen. She blatantly ignored her husband as she passed him by.**_

_**Caleb got to his feet, one hand pressed to his ribs. He winced. "I am fine, thanks." He muttered sarcastically under his breath. He brushed off his clothes, wondering what he had to do to get even a second's worth of attention from his wife.**_

_**Alison hurried down the steps and immediately rushed down into the living room to Rafe's side. She had left Emma with Serena. **_

_**She helped her husband up to his feet. "Rafe- are you ok?" Her face wrinkled with worry as she fussed over him.**_

_**Kevin was about to move toward Ian again when Caleb blocked his path. Placing his hand against the psychiatrist's chest, Caleb pushed his father-in-law back, holding him at bay. "Easy, Doc. Easy." He warned.**_

_**Kevin blinked, furrowing his brow. **_

_**Since when did he allow strangers to pop in and out of his home unnoticed? First, Rafe and then . . . well, whoever the hell this guy is. And he voiced this. "Who the HELL are you? And what are you doing in my home?" He demanded.**_

_**Ian took much pleasure in informing him of just who Caleb was just as Livvie walked back into the room. "That- that is your son-in-law."**_

_**Kevin blinked again, staring at Caleb. He waited for the vampire to deny what was obviously to Kevin a lie . . . but he didn't. **_

_**Instead, Caleb only met his gaze calmly, seemingly self-assured of his place in Livvie's life. **_

_**Kevin slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together and he realized that Caleb must be the man Lucy had been talking about a year ago when Livvie disappeared- the one Alison had told Lucy about. The man Livvie had run off with. The one who had broken his daughter's heart and sent her home devastated. **_

_**And now he was back for her . . . to take her away from her home again.**_

_**Lucy humphed, checking Ian over for any injuries, but he didn't seem to even have a single mark on him . . . anywhere. "Oh, just leave him alone, Kevin. He's harmless. He is just here for Livvie. It's none of your business so just stay out of it. Maybe he'll do us all a favor and disappear if we just ignore him long enough." She quipped. **_

"_**If he is here for my daughter, then it's my business." Kevin countered, glancing over at Livvie then at Caleb- Wait. He stopped, his gaze now settling back on his disheveled daughter . . . from her bare feet, over the rumpled robe to her dark, messy curls. His eyes then shifted back over to Caleb whose clothes were also in disarray . . . but then again that could have occurred in the midst of their tussle with Ian. **_

_**A flash of light caught his eye then. Kevin's eyes found his daughter again. A delicate strand of ruby and diamond hearts glittered in the light as Livvie raised a hand to push her hair back.**_

_**Kevin looked to Caleb again. What? Did he think he could seduce Livvie back into his bed with a few kisses and trinkets? **_

_**As if a piece of jewelry would make up for the way he had treated her- the way he cast her off? Ok, True, Kevin didn't know the exact details of their break-up (if there even was one) . . . but Caleb must have done something PRETTY BAD for Livvie to leave him and come back home. **_

_**And besides he was a day too late. Livvie's birthday was yesterday . . . **_

_**Caleb didn't even bother to come on time to see her for that . . . **_

_**Besides, no amount of money and diamonds or roll around in the sheets could ever make up for the pain he obviously had caused her . . . **_

_**Right?**_

_**Caleb smirked, as if recognizing the thoughts racing through Kevin's head. "Relax, Dr. Collins. I promise I'll take good care of her." He replied, smiling broadly at Livvie, his tone suggestive.**_

_**Livvie's cheeks reddened. Aware of her father's and every one's scrutinizing gazes on her, she self-consciously pulled the lapels of the robe closer together. She dropped her gaze, focusing on the ice in her other hand and reached for her father's hand. "Here, Daddy." She took her father's hand into her own and pressed the ice to his cut and bruised knuckles.**_

_**Kevin winced as his wounds burned. "Thank you, honey." He placed his other arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Why don't you go on upstairs, slip into something warmer, and go back down to the kitchen and prepare some tea for everyone?" He suggested. He didn't like the way this "stranger" was gazing at his daughter and he wanted to get her as far away from this man as possible. And right now, out of the room would be sufficient until he got rid of him . . . PERMANENTLY.**_

_**Lucy's hand tightened around Ian's. "Kevin-" She began, cautiously. **_

_**Kevin held up a bruised and bleeding hand. "The roads are all blocked. I barely managed to get past. Eve is stuck at the travel agency as we speak. Since every one is stuck here for the night, we might as well get every thing out in the open." He stated calmly. **_

_**Almost too calm, Caleb thought. He crossed his arms, shifting his gaze over to his wife.**_

_**Livvie met his eyes a bit timidly, her body instinctively leaning in closer to her father as if there she could find the strength she needed to let go of the pull and the tug Caleb held over her heart.**_

_**Lucy sighed, unsure of her options. Should they stay?**_

_**On the one hand, it would be nice to get this horrid mess over with as soon as possible . . . like ripping off a band-aid . . . but on the other hand, she couldn't imagine this being the end of the life she had thought she lived. **_

_**But what about the life she shared with Ian? And the life they could share? **_

_**What should she do? **_

_**She gnawed at her bottom lip, feeling trapped. "I guess we might." She mumbled out, hesitantly.**_

_**Kevin pushed Livvie forward again towards the stairs. "Go ahead, honey."**_

_**Livvie glanced at Caleb again. She didn't want to leave her father alone with her husband . . . that was just asking for trouble.**_

_**Caleb detected her hesitance and reached for her hand. "Olivia-"**_

_**Livvie snatched her hand away. "Don't- not here." Her eyes pleaded with his. "Please?"**_

"_**Then when?" His voice betrayed his impatience. He had been there over two hours now and he was no closer to winning Olivia back than he was when he first stepped foot in the door. He was tired . . . and cranky . . . and frankly he didn't have much patience left.**_

_**Kevin pulled his mouth into a line. "Livvie, is something wrong?" He asked concernedly. **_

"_**Nothing." Livvie answered, her eyes darting to her father and then back to her husband. "Caleb was just leaving."**_

_**Caleb stifled a sigh, moving around to stand right before her. He thought that they had discussed this already. "I am not leaving without you." He told her again, lifting his hand to her shoulder.**_

_**Livvie felt the brush of his fingers on her collarbone, his touch sending ripples of shivers up and down her body. His arms around her felt so strong and comforting that she wished she could just collapse in them. **_

_**Her heart ached as she stared into his piercing eyes. She wanted nothing more than to surrender into his familiar warmth and touch . . . but her insecurities wouldn't back down . . . not just yet. **_

_**Her eyes glistened with tears. "You don't have a choice. Please leave." She rubbed her arms, trying to chase away the goosebumps that had risen up from his touch. **_

_**Caleb shook his head. "Not until we talk." He smiled somberly as his hand lifted to her cheek, then curved around her neck. His thumb slowly stroked the side of her throat.**_

_**Livvie licked her lips, a hand coming up to rest over his at her throat. "We don't have anything to talk about. It's over, Caleb. We're over." Her voice shook. "I-I . . . I-I don't want you in my-my life." She tried to keep her voice steady, but she failed miserably as her words got caught in her throat. **_

_**Caleb's brows drew together as annoyance competed with desire. "You don't mean that, sweetness." He murmured quietly, leaning in closer, brushing his thumb over her soft skin. **_

_**He tilted his head, studying her sad face. "Imagine your life without me."**_

_**Livvie swallowed. She didn't want to imagine a life without him . . . but for her baby . . . "I'd survive. I always have." Her answer seemed pathetic . . . even to her.**_

_**Caleb chuckled, his expression darkening. "Yeah?" He replied, brushing her hair back tenderly. "You think you'd find someone else who understands you the way I do, that satisfies you the way I do?" His eyes burned into hers. **_

_**Livvie had to turn her face away so not be sucked back in whatever game he was playing with her. She moistened her lips again, swallowing roughly. "Please, go." She started to move past him when Caleb caught her arms and firmly pulled her towards him. **_

_**Curling his fingers into her robe, he tightened his grip, and pulled her up against him. **_

_**Livvie's eyes moved upward to his, almost imploring that he tell her what she needed to hear . . . that she was enough . . . **_

_**That she and the family that they may share one day are all that he wanted . . . all that he needed. That he chose her. That he believed her.**_

_**Caleb saw the unshed tears shimmering in her eyes and his arms encircled her tiny waist. **_

_**Sliding his hand to the back of her head, Caleb pulled her mouth to his with all the fire, all the force, all the fury, that he'd held back upstairs. **_

_**Livvie's mind told her to resist as his lips caressed hers forcefully, but eventually her heart overtook her head and her body relaxed into his embrace. **_

_**The kiss deepened as she parted her lips, matching his with the same fervor he commanded. **_

_**Her hands, which were once placed against his chest in a half-hearted attempt at protest, slid up to wrap themselves around his neck. Feeling her body relax into his, he leaned into her then, his mouth finding the side of her neck. **_

_**Livvie allowed her own eyes to half-close, her head to fall back as her husband's lips moved up over the soft skin of her throat back across her cheek to her lips again.**_

_**Kevin glanced around the room, wondering why no one was doing anything. And in fact, no one seemed to care . . . or even acknowledge what was going on.**_

_**Alison and Rafe were cuddling near the fireplace. Alison kept checking Rafe over for any signs of injuries while he kept assuring her that he was all right.**_

_**Ian and Lucy . . . well, they were another couple who seemed to be too glued to each other to notice what was going on around them. **_

_**And so with the instincts of a father trying to protect his daughter, Kevin leapt forward and latched onto Livvie's arm. **_

_**With one good hard yank, he jerked Livvie back from Caleb's embrace and pushed his daughter behind him. "Get your hands off of my daughter-She told you to leave, not kiss her. Now leave before I have to call the police." **_

_**Caleb caught Livvie's eye as she cowered behind Kevin. "No."**_

"_**You heard my daughter." **_

_**Lucy looked over, her fingers linking with Ian's. She couldn't believe what she was about to say . . . but there it was. "Kevin, stay out of this. This is between them." She didn't want any more violence tonight. Frankly, she was more than a little surprised that the children hadn't come downstairs by now to see what all the noise was about- Serena must be taking awfully good care of them. **_

_**Nonetheless, that could change at any time. **_

_**And as much as she would like to get rid of the vampire herself- she didn't want her children witnesses to that. **_

_**She wanted them to have as normal as a life as she could provide. **_

_**So if Caleb wanted to whisk Livvie away . . . she was ALL for it. With the dark-haired couple gone, no other threat laid to the unsuspecting citizens of Port Charles. "Besides, didn't you say every one is stuck here for the night?"**_

"_**Not him."**_

_**Livvie touched her father's shoulder. "Daddy- let me handle this." **_

"_**Livvie-" He began to protest.**_

"_**I can handle this. He's my husband- he won't hurt me." She assured him, acknowledging her marriage as a fact for the first time to her father. **_

_**Kevin closed his mouth then, unsure of what to say. **_

_**Livvie kissed his cheek, squeezing his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered in advance, hoping he would respect her wishes. She moved around her father and took Caleb's hand. **_

_**Aware of Kevin's scrutinizing gaze, Livvie pulled Caleb aside near the entrance to the foyer. **_

_**Ian and Lucy began whispering among themselves as Alison fussed over Rafe's wounds. **_

_**Ian kissed Lucy's head. "I know how hard that was for you . . . especially considering what I am." **_

_**Lucy sighed, leaning into his body. "No. Actually, it wasn't that hard at all. I need to do this. It was time I put a stop to the lies. I love you very much because of who you are and what you stand for, and for how you make me feel and because you are the man I cannot ever see myself live without . . . I want to be with you."**_

_**Alison came back from the kitchen with a wet towel and pressed it to Rafe's bleeding lip. "Here, hold still. Why did you have to use your fists?" She scolded, inspecting his face. "Why didn't you just use some of your powers?"**_

_**Rafe winced as the pad of Alison's finger brushed over his cut lip. She dabbed the wet cloth over it tenderly. "The same reason why Caleb didn't use his- we could have missed and hurt Kevin instead . . . or hit one of you. It was too dangerous. Kevin could have been killed . . . and so could have either one of you."**_

_**Alison sighed. "Well, next time try to use words." She suggested. She lifted her hand to grasp Rafe's chin.**_

_**Rafe raised his eyebrows as Alison turned his head side to side. "I tried- remember? And then the good doctor Collins decided to sock Ian in the jaw." He complained bitterly.**_

_**Alison tenderly cleaned up a scratch on Rafe's cheek. "I-I just worry about you, you know?" She released his face, easing back. "I just want you to be safe."**_

"_**I know." Rafe smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a hug. He kissed her head.**_

_**Alison pressed her face into his shoulder, her fingers digging into the soft but dirty material of his shirt. "I-I just don't want to lose you." She whispered, her lower lip trembling.**_

"_**You won't." Rafe assured her, holding her tight.**_

_**Alison drew away slowly, swiping at the tears filling up her eyes. "Promise?"**_

"_**I promise." Rafe swore, kissing her gently.**_

_**On the side, Caleb smiled, sliding his arms around Livvie's waist. He ran his hands up her back, one coming to rest on her face. His fingertips gently brushed Livvie's hair back. "Alone at last." He murmured. Well almost, he thought darkly, glancing back to where Kevin stood watching then. **_

_**Livvie uneasily rested her hands on his arms as they encircled her. **_

_**Caleb then leaned forward to touch his lips to Livvie's. **_

_**His lips brushed her cheek as she turned her head away. Baffled, he eased back, but still kept his arms securely around her. **_

_**Livvie reached up to rest her palm on his cheek and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Caleb, please go."**_

_**Her fingers were warm and soft against his cheek as he blinked in disbelief. "Olivia-" Caleb whispered her name, an ache in his voice.**_

_**Livvie closed her eyes, trying to find the strength she needed to say good-bye. Drawing in a deep breath, she reopened her eyes. "Please go." She repeated.**_

_**Caleb blinked again. He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. **_

_**What? **_

_**She wanted him to just give up? **_

_**Walk away from her without a fight? **_

_**Did she really believe he could so easily turn his back on her, on their love, and what they have shared . . . and on what they may share in the future with their child? **_

"_**You don't really want me to leave, do you?" He took her hand at his cheek and brought her palm to his lips, watching her eyes close as he turned her hand over, kissing each finger. "Remember upstairs?" His voice had softened to a caress, his eyes hypnotizing. **_

"_**Do you remember how it felt when you were in my arms? How my touch felt on your skin?" He murmured, seductively reminding her of what almost transpired in her bedroom earlier that night. "We can get through this. You just have to trust me." He laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips again, kissing the back of her hand sweetly. **_

_**Livvie closed her eyes, thinking back to that moment. His hands caressing her skin as he kissed her, the feel of his bare skin rubbing against hers as they hurriedly undressed each other. **_

_**She did remember . . . she could never forget . . . but trust? Trust him? **_

_**Could she? After everything that has happened the past year with his crazy family? **_

_**And yet . . . despite her distress, she found herself pressing her body against his, responding to his every touch and seeking his warm reassurances, his declarations of love. **_

_**He was right about one thing. She did want him . . . She wanted nothing more than to be swept up by the man she loved in passion and sink into that safe comfort his arms and his only could provide her. . . but her fear and insecurity wouldn't back down . . . at least not just yet. **_

_**She wanted to trust him . . . she wanted to surrender . . . but she was just afraid.**_

_**Livvie opened her eyes then, her eyes barely able to meet his.**_

_**Caleb saw the conflicting emotions flickering in her eyes—confusion, desire . . . fear. "Trust me." He repeated, lowering his face to her throat, her hand still clasped tightly within his own. His mouth brushed along the side of her neck. "Trust me." He whispered again, his warm lips seductively teasing her skin.**_

_**At his words, her uneasiness escalated to sick panic even as her body curved into his touch. She didn't even trust herself . . . how could she ever learn to trust him? **_

_**Could she? Was that even possible? **_

_**Livvie looked into Caleb's eyes as he lifted his head from her throat. But as his mouth met hers, she had to wonder, did she even care? **_

_**Was all the pain and heartache worth it . . . just for this? Just for his touch? His kiss? **_

_**And as his lips met hers over and over again, her heart overwhelmingly cried out yes . . . but her mind . . .**_

_**Throwing caution into the wind, her fingers curled into the front of his shirt, holding him close, drinking in one kiss after another.**_

_**After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Livvie heard her father clear his throat and the sound brought her crashing back to reality. **_

_**She couldn't do this- she couldn't go back. If he really loved her like he said he did . . . he wouldn't ask her to do this. To go back there.**_

_**If he wanted a life with her, he needed to make a choice. **_

_**Her or his family. **_

_**And she loved him enough to let him go . . . but the real question was . . . did he love her enough to fight for her? **_

_**And there was only one way to tell . . . with time. **_

_**She forced herself to take a step back, wrenching her hand from his grasp and pulling back from his ardent embrace. And when Caleb took a step forward to recapture her hand, she placed both hands against his chest, pushing him back. "I-I am go-going to go and get the tea now." She bit her lip, looking away quickly so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. She stepped around him, her gaze glued to the floor. "Please, when I come back I want you gone." She turned and began to walk away.**_

_**Taking in a deep breath, Caleb closed his eyes. Then he opened them slowly. "Ok."**_

_**Livvie paused, her left hand rising to touch the delicate stones encircling the wrist of her other hand. "Ok?" She repeated, her heart sinking. He was leaving? **_

_**He was choosing them? **_

_**Again? **_

_**All he had to say was that she was his family- and she would be his forever. **_

_**Forever. As long as he wanted her . . . why couldn't he just say it? **_

_**Why couldn't he just get it? That's all she wanted to hear- that's all she wanted. She just wanted to be his family- to be a part of him. **_

_**She didn't want to be second-best . . . or a consolation. **_

_**If only he understood, then maybe they could have the life they always dreamed of . . . **_

_**But he made his choice . . . and it wasn't her . . .**_

_**He didn't want to stay and fight for her . . . he was going to go back to them. THEM. Without her. **_

_**Swallowing hard, she slipped the bracelet from her wrist and turned around slowly to face him.**_

"_**I'll leave." Caleb clarified, taking a step toward her. "But if you change your mind- you know where I'll be." He laid a hand on her shoulder, his gaze once again locking onto hers.**_

_**Livvie stared down at his hand and then back up to his face in disbelief. **_

_**His hand slid up to her face and with his hand on her cheek, Caleb leaned down to kiss her gently, softly. He brushed his lips against hers once more. "Don't let this be the end." He murmured against her mouth quietly, reluctantly easing away. "I love you."**_

_**Livvie simply stared at him, her stunned gaze never breaking from his. But as he pulled away, he felt her press something cool into his hand. He looked down at his palm where the ruby and diamond heart bracelet he had given her upstairs for her birthday laid. "Bye." She caught the hurt flicker in his eyes as the word softly escaped her mouth. The hardest word she ever had to utter. **_

_**Closing his fingers over the bracelet, Caleb slowly turned and walked away. He took a deep breath as he approached the door, reminding himself that this was only temporary. They belonged together, she said so herself. She was just angry . . . and hurt . . . **_

_**A few more days . . . that's all it will take . . . that and a few "accidental" roadside encounters, a dream or two . . . and she'll remember where she belonged. With him. **_

_**Yes, he could wait another day or two . . . it was not like he was going anywhere . . .**_

_**He turned back just a second to look back at her. She looked so pale, so sad. His heart ached. Maybe he'll stay close by and watch over her . . . just in case . . . for her safety and protection . . .**_

_**Rafe broke away from Alison then and rushed up the steps into the foyer just as Caleb got to the door. He couldn't let the vampire leave- at least not just yet. "Wait- We still need to talk. Remember?"**_

"_**Tomorrow." Caleb glanced back at his wife who still stood rooted to her spot in shock, watching them. "I'll be in town for a few more days." He smirked then, forcing a nonchalant attitude and stuffing the bracelet in his pant's pocket. "I don't have to tell you to drop by, do I?"**_

_**Rafe frowned. "No." **_

"_**I didn't think so." Caleb replied with a smug smile and left. **_

_**Lucy expressed her own disbelief as the door swung shut after him. "Did- did he just leave?"**_

_**Thunder rumbled in the distance as if in response.**_

_**Ian shook his head. "No. He must have some thing up his sleeve." He raised an eyebrow, curious to know why Rafe wanted the vampire's help. "That guy still bothering you, Alison?"**_

_**Alison sighed faintly. "He doesn't know how to take no for answer." She complained, irritably.**_

"_**Has he done anything to hurt you?"**_

"_**No-he's just creepy." She shuddered for emphasis.**_

_**Livvie furrowed her brow, staring at the door. Unconsciously, her hand reached up to rest over her stomach as the other touched her lips.**_

_**It crossed her mind to go out running after him and beg him to stay . . . but then she thought of going back to live in Romania again . . . of facing THEM . . . and she couldn't do it. She couldn't go back there. **_

_**Kevin came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You don't need him, honey. We're your family, we'll take care of you." He whispered, soothingly, giving her a small squeeze. He kissed her head, stroking her hair as he continued to reassure her of her decision. "Every thing will be all right."**_

_**Livvie turned her head to look at him. She forced a shaky smile. She knew he meant well . . . but how could any thing ever be all right again? It won't be . . . not ever again. **_

_**She just lost the only man she has ever loved. **_

_**She lost him. She lost Caleb. **_

_**No one has ever loved her as much as Caleb has or has had the passion and the power that . . . just drew her to him. **_

_**And now he was gone. Gone. She was alone. AGAIN. **_

_**It didn't seem real. It must be some mistake. He couldn't be gone. **_

_**She could still feel his mouth on hers, still taste him on her lips. **_

_**She shook her head then, trying to shake that last kiss from her mind . . . she needed some distraction . . . some thing to make her forget . . . forget Caleb and the lonely aching of her heart. She blinked hard, as if trying to keep her tears at bay. "I-I am going to get that tea now. I-I'll be right back." She bit her lip, squeezing her father's hand at her shoulder before walking away.**_

"_**I'll go with you." Alison offered sympathetically, following her friend into the kitchen.**_

_**Kevin then gestured towards the upturned furniture to his guests.**_

"_**Why don't we all just sit?"**_

_**Lucy gawked at Kevin. "How can you just sit there so calmly after what just happened here? You attacked Ian AND my cousin, RAFE . . . AND your daughter's marriage just ended . . . and now you want us to sit around here, have tea, laugh, and talk? That's insane." She scoffed.**_

_**Kevin righted the sofa and slowly lowered himself into a comfortable position. "I think it will be better for everyone if we just put out all our cards on the table." He explained, shifting uneasily in his seat. His back was killing him where he landed on that wooden vase.**_

"_**Our cards?" Lucy repeated, raising an eyebrow.**_

_**Kevin nodded. "Yes, like how long has this AFFAIR have being going on-" **_

_**Lucy sighed as she and Ian took a seat together on a love seat that had managed to escape destruction. "A day."**_

_**Kevin furrowed his brow. "What?"**_

_**Ian rolled his eyes. "A DAY." He emphasized pausing then. "In this reality." He added in modification. Well, Kevin did want the truth, didn't he?**_

_**Kevin chuckled darkly. "Well, right now I don't have much incentive to trust you now. Do I?"**_

"_**Kevin." Lucy warned her face hardening.**_

_**Kevin folded his arms across his chest, his expression more of a wounded child than an angry adult. "What? You expect me to trust your sick perverse sense of justice that it is ok to cheat on me, your husband!" He snapped childishly. **_

_**Rafe sighed then, taking a seat near Lucy. "Listen, why, don't we just take a deep breath and calm down?" He suggested, playing peacemaker.**_

_**Kevin glowered at Rafe. "I still don't see what you have to do with any of this- unless . . . unless of course all those excuses of-" He looked at Lucy pointedly. "You going to see him were really excuses to go see your lover!"**_

_**Lucy gasped. "It wasn't like that!" She exclaimed. **_

_**Kevin rolled his eyes. Please. Like this was the first time he ever caught Lucy with another man in their long history. "Ok, then what was it like? Huh? Tell me!" He thundered. He slammed his fist against the arm rest of his chair so hard that a part of it snapped off. Lucy winced, and that smallest of gestures only served to fuel his anger. "I would just love to know- how my wife fell into bed with another man!"**_

_**Lucy's lips quivered. "We didn't mean for this to happen! I do love you, Kevin!" Tears filled her eyes. She blinked rapidly, refusing to shed any tears for the cold-hearted man before her. **_

_**It almost seemed like he had changed almost over night. **_

_**What had happened to the gentlest, most noblest man she has ever met . . . **_

_**The man she fell in love with? Where was he? **_

_**He had to be somewhere hidden inside of this cold exterior . . . **_

_**If only she could find some way to reach it . . . and him . . . and then maybe they could salvage what was left of their family. **_

_**They may never be a nuclear family ever again . . . but may be at least they could be civil.**_

"_**You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it! You're nothing but a hateful bitch, aren't you?" Kevin yelled, jumping to his feet and towering over her.**_

"_**Hey, watch your mouth." Rafe threatened. He stood too and pushed Kevin back.**_

_**Kevin pushed Rafe back. "Stay out of this."**_

_**Rafe got into the psychiatrist's face. "No, I won't. You can't talk to my cousin like that!"**_

_**Lucy exploded, jumping to her feet. "Fine! Fine! You want to know-" She wedged herself in between her husband and cousin. She placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart. "Since January of 2003! Happy now? Just stay away from my cousin!"**_

_**Kevin blinked, shock registering on his face. "Almost TWO years!" He sunk back into his chair.**_

_**Lucy nodded. "Yeah!" She held up her head high. "Almost TWO years!"**_

_**Kevin shook his head, his ears ringing . . . no . . . it was a lie. It had to be a LIE. Otherwise . . . "How could you look me in the eyes and lie to me every day?"**_

_**Lucy pulled her hands through her hair. Her frustration bounced off her in waves. "It was pretty easy actually . . . you know you did go crazy for a bit of time there."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**In our old reality." Lucy explained, not divulging into much detail.**_

"_**What?" Kevin echoed his earlier question. WHAT? Has she lost her mind? Other reality? What in God's name was she mumbling about? **_

_**Lucy rolled her eyes, suddenly very tired. "Never mind." She mumbled, dropping her face into her hands and groaning. Ian slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her comfortingly.**_

_**Alison walked out of the kitchen then and sat down beside Rafe. **_

_**Kevin glanced over at her. He frowned. He had expected her to bring the tea in with her. He could sure use some now . . . well some thing a bit stronger perhaps . . . but his emotions were already in a twist. **_

_**An alcoholic beverage wouldn't exactly be conducive at a time like this . . . so yes, tea would be the most appropriate choice right now. "Where's the tea?"**_

_**Alison looked down at her lap, not meeting anyone's eyes. She fidgeted nervously in her seat. "The tea should be ready in a few minutes." She said shortly.**_

_**Kevin eyed her suspiciously. "Alison." He held a warning in his voice.**_

_**Alison lifted her gaze, her expression timid. "Yes?" **_

"_**Where is my daughter?"**_

"_**She's with Caleb." Alison blurted out. She hung her head. She was a horrible liar- one day she would to have to ask Livvie how she does it so well.**_

_**Kevin instinctively shot to his feet. "I thought he left!"**_

_**Alison shook her head. "No- we-we sorta called him. And- and then he came through the back door." She said at length. She didn't want to reveal too much. **_

_**She glanced down at her bare wrist then. AT least he had gotten that damn trinket off her wrist. **_

_**It was starting to give her the heebie-jeebies. **_

_**But now . . . thankfully . . . it was gone. **_

_**Caleb could keep the nasty thing for all she cared. **_

_**She just wanted it out of her sight and out of her mind forever . . . **_

_**And she could say the same thing about the bracelet's owner too. **_

_**But he didn't seem to take the hint. He didn't know how to take no for an answer. **_

_**She was married for God's sake- she had a child . . . she was PREGNANT . . . but none of that seemed to bother him in the very least and when she told him she would rather sleep with a gorilla than be touched by him again . . . it didn't faze him in the least. In fact, he found that quite attractive. **_

_**Ewww. **_

_**Pervert. **_

_**He thought she was playing hard to get- that this was some game she was playing . . . well it wasn't. **_

_**And she wanted him out of her life . . . NOW . . . **_

_**And that is one of the real reasons Rafe had gone to Romania.**_

_**It took a bit of time, but Alison had finally worn Rafe down enough to go ask Caleb for help. After all, Caleb was the King of all vampires . . . so Alison reasoned he must have some sway over this vampire. **_

_**And the vampire only appeared when Rafe wasn't around- in fact Rafe has never seen Andrei before. What were they suppose to do? How could Rafe fight someone who "wasn't there?"**_

_**Alison knew that Caleb was the only one could intervene on her behalf. **_

_**And after Andrei had stated in not so many words that he thought her unborn baby should have been his- it didn't take much convincing for Rafe to make that trip to Romania. **_

_**And they knew he was there . . . because of Livvie. **_

_**She didn't exactly tell them in so many words . . . but obviously they had been living in his family's manor when she left. **_

_**Rafe saw his wife fingering her bare wrist. He grabbed her hand then. "He got it off?" He breathed, his expression amazed. He had tried everything to remove the bracelet from Alison's wrist . . . but nothing ever worked before. **_

_**Alison nodded, her eyes brightening. "Yeah. I don't know how or what he did, but it's off . . . for good." She hesitated then, trying to decide whether to tell him something else. "He-he said it was some kind of tracer."**_

"_**Tracer?" Rafe blinked.**_

_**Ian furrowed his brow. "He has been tracking you?" Concern darkened his expression.**_

"_**Who?" Lucy looked around at everyone in confusion.**_

"_**Some vampire stalking Alison." Ian answered.**_

_**Lucy's eyes widened. "Why didn't I know about this-oh. Yeah. Never mind."**_

"_**I am going in there." Kevin moved towards the kitchen.**_

"_**No!" Alison jumped up, grabbing Kevin's arm. "She could be telling him about the baby!"**_

"_**Baby?" Kevin blinked. He looked around at every one, baffled. "What baby?"**_

_**Lucy spoke up when no one else did. "Livvie's pregnant, Kevin." She informed him, tersely. **_

"_**What?" Kevin's mouth dropped open. Livvie was pregnant? His little girl was going to have a child of her own? His lips began to curve into a smile. He was going to be a grandfather. A grandfather. "How did you-" He looked around at the people sitting around him again, "did all of you know?" He demanded. He couldn't believe every one but him knew that his daughter was pregnant. **_

_**Lucy shrugged, nibbling at her lower lip. "I think everyone, but Caleb knows he is going to be a father . . ." She trailed off, noticing the guilty look on Alison's face and the smug one on Rafe's. "Oh no. Cousin- Alison. You didn't." **_

"_**He might suspect." Rafe shrugged.**_

_**Alison licked her lips. "We didn't mean to-" She twisted her hands together, her eyes betraying her feelings of guilt. "It was an accident, wasn't it, Rafe?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Rafe!" Alison scolded. She really didn't mean to betray Livvie's confidante. She told Rafe not to mention to Caleb anything about the baby. She expressly forbade him to even think of it while there. But Rafe said it had slipped . . . accidentally. **_

_**Actually, in truth, he did it on purpose. But he didn't have a choice.**_

_**Caleb's father had been there and neither "man" seemed too interested in helping him. **_

_**Not that he was surprised. **_

_**He sorta expected them to be averse to the idea . . . after all, he was a slayer . . . their sworn enemy. **_

_**Why on earth would they want to help him? **_

_**So he had to give Caleb some incentive to go back to Port Charles.**_

_**Though, Rafe had to admit that he was initially averse to the idea himself . . . disgusted really that he had to resort to asking them for help. **_

_**But Alison's safety and that of their child was at risk. **_

_**For them, he was willing to negotiate. **_

_**Nonetheless, the vampires went out of their way to make the process harder for him. **_

_**In fact, Caleb barely even acknowledged his presence until Rafe mentioned Livvie's name. That CERTAINLY got his attention. **_

_**But even so, once Caleb discovered Livvie was all right, safe and sound in Port Charles with her father, he quickly lost interest again . . . until Rafe . . . "accidentally" hinted at Livvie's pregnancy. **_

_**Ok, ok. **_

_**It was actually a pretty big hint. And while Roderick reacted in horror at the news . . . truth be told, he actually recoiled . . . **_

_**Caleb, on the other hand, seemed almost shocked . . . but he must have had some idea, right? **_

_**Livvie had indicated to Alison that they had been trying to have a child. So why it was such a surprise to Caleb that Livvie could wind up pregnant? He must have at least suspected that there was some possibility . . . right? **_

_**But before Rafe could question him, Roderick had instinctively launched into a tirade and accused Rafe of trying to trick Caleb into his downfall, denying the truth of Rafe's words. It was a trick, pure and simple, he said . . . a trap.**_

_**Caleb . . . well he was a bit less skeptical than his father, and to Roderick's consternation, he asked Rafe if he was sure. **_

_**Rafe answered as honestly as he could. According to Alison and a few home pregnancy tests, Livvie was absolutely 100 percent pregnant. In fact, **_

_**Alison had plans to support Livvie through her first appointment with Dr. Meadows the following week. **_

_**He then left to let Caleb mull over that little piece of news. **_

_**Rafe had been sure that within a few days at the most, Caleb would be back in Port Charles to patch things up and retrieve Livvie and his child. **_

_**And THEN with Livvie's urging, the vampire may even be more willing to help Rafe get rid of his own little problem.**_

_**But, honestly, he had no choice but to leak Livvie's secret. But it also could be said that he had helped her. **_

_**Caleb came back for her, didn't he? And that was what Rafe knew Livvie secretly wanted. She couldn't possibly raise her child by herself- it wasn't fair to her or to the child. She needed help . . . support . . . whether it be emotional or physical . . . and Caleb certainly could provide her with that. SO in a way, he did help her. Right?**_

"_**Oh." Lucy nodded her head then, knowingly. "So that's why he is back!"**_

_**Alison frowned. "Can't he be back for two reasons? Like Livvie AND the baby."**_

_**Lucy shrugged. "Well, right now they are mutually inclusive, aren't they? He gets Livvie back, he gets his child as well. It's way easier than waiting for her to give birth and then tear a newborn child away from his or her mother's arms that is for sure."**_

_**Alison pursed her lips. "I think you give him far too little credit."**_

_**Rafe shook his head. "And I think you give him far too much credit." He grumbled petulantly. **_

_**Alison pulled her mouth into a thin line. "Rafe, can't you have faith? Love can be a powerful emotion."**_

_**"Well, maybe there is a silver lining to all of this." Lucy looked from Ian to Rafe, cutting off the fight she knew was brewing between Alison and Rafe. "Right, Rafe? Caleb takes Livvie and whatever that is growing inside of her and we'll be vampire free . . . except for Ian of course. And it is a solution for every one- so maybe we shouldn't try to stop him. You know it's a win-win situation. We can get on with our lives and maybe pretend tonight never happened . . . in some ways of course. There are other things that can't possibly be changed."**_

_**Kevin tuned them out. "I'll be right back." **_

_**Lucy sighed. "Kevin- we want to finish this!"**_

_**Kevin ignored her heed and moved inside the kitchen. He instantly saw that Livvie and Caleb had made up. They were pressed together by the stove. Livvie's arms were around Caleb and they were kissing. **_

_**Kevin cleared his throat, smiling uncomfortably. "Livvie?" He watched Livvie giggled softly and whispered something in Caleb's ear. She lifted a hand to brush at his hair. **_

_**Caleb smiled in return and whispered something back before kissing her cheek lovingly. **_

_**Livvie turned her head then to look at her father. "Yes, Daddy?"**_

_**Kevin just stared at her dumbfounded for a minute. It was the first sincere smile he had seen on her face in weeks. **_

_**He didn't know what to say . . . or what he should do so he just stood there for a minute. **_

_**He loved his daughter and wanted to protect her . . . but in that moment she seemed so happy . . . happier than he has ever seen her since she came back home. **_

_**And he didn't want to ruin that. **_

_**He swallowed, forcing out some reply. "The tea?"**_

_**Livvie looked up at Caleb as he brushed her hair back gently with one finger. "We'll be right out." She slid her hands up her husband's **_

_**arms, leaning into his body.**_

_**Kevin watched with great trepidation as Caleb placed a finger under his daughter's chin to lift her face up to his to kiss her again. "Ok." Dumbfounded, He reluctantly turned and left the room. **_

_**"The tea should be ready soon." He mumbled numbly as he returned to the living room.**_

_**Lucy looked up at Kevin as he sat down. "You know Ian and I were talking-"**_

_**"Oh, just talking?" Kevin laughed sarcastically, slumping in his seat.**_

_**Lucy ignored his blatant innuendo. "And we decided that maybe I should move in with him for a while until things have died down."**_

_**Kevin straightened up immediately. "No."**_

_**Lucy raised her eyebrows. "No?"**_

_**Kevin shook his head. "You're my wife, this is our home . . . you just can't leave- what about the children?"**_

_**Lucy furrowed her brow. "I will come and see them every day- we just can't be together." **_

_**Kevin shook his head again in denial. "You can't do this, Lucy."**_

_**Lucy forced a smile. "I have to- this is the best for all of us."**_

_**Kevin jumped back to his feet, sending the sofa back into the floor. "No, just for the two of you! Can't you see what you are doing? You are destroying our family!**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Monk?" Victor popped his head outside. He sighed in relief when he spotted his son sitting against the wall, his head in his hands. "Monk, there you are. Thank goodness. I've been looking everywhere for you." He stepped outside, sliding the door shut behind him. "This is incredible. Livvie-"

Kevin lifted his head. "I know. I can't believe it myself. But I'm worried about her, Victor." He confided.

Victor tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Why? I just spoke to Karen. She said everything's going fine. Livvie has a serious concussion and slight fever, but otherwise she'll be as good as new in no time. Caleb is with her now."

Kevin shook his head, clenching his jaw. "It's not her physical health I'm talking about. What she went through. The fear. The terror. Every minute, not knowing if she'd ever make it out . . . if he was going to rape her again."

Victor sat down beside him on the floor, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "But that's -- that's over now. Like I said- Caleb is with her now. She's safe."

Kevin's eyes shimmered with tears. "That's what she thought. She thought it was all over. And it happened again . . . now I don't know if it'll ever be over."

Victor smiled tiredly. "Of course it will. She has you and she has Caleb . . . together you can help her." He comforted.

Kevin groaned, hanging his head. "No, you don't understand. She never should have been raped in the first place!" He yelled out in frustration, pounding his fists against his legs. "I never should have let her go! I should have stopped her from marrying Caleb!"

Victor looked sadly at his son. "Oh, Monk, how could you? It was her decision to make. She may be your daughter- but she is a grown woman. A woman with her own family now." He reminded him.

Kevin shook his head. "I should have figured it out somehow. And at the very least, I should have forced her to talk to me about that night . . . about everything." He replied tearfully.

Victor swallowed. He was at a loss . . . he didn't know what to say . . . what could you say to a father whose daughter was just violated? Time will heal her wounds? It was too cliché . . . besides Kevin himself must have advised the very same thing to many of his own patients. And probably Kevin was the only one who best knew what Livvie could be feeling . . . or will feel when she wakes up. "Monk, please. Please, don't do this to yourself." He pleaded.

Kevin hung his head, burying his face once more into his hands. "Why not? Caleb is the reason that she's lying there. And I helped him by stepping aside! It's my fault. It's my fault!" He moaned.

Victor reached out and laid both his hands on his son's shoulders, grasping them tightly, and forcing the younger man to look directly in his eyes. "Listen to me, Monk! Listen! There was nothing you could do! There wasn't anything anyone could do! The only one responsible for this tragedy is the person who committed the crime- Caleb couldn't have predicted it any more than we could."

Kevin stared past his father and continued on as if he didn't hear him. "You know, when she came home that day, I knew something was wrong."

Victor furrowed his brow. What day? The day Livvie was raped- or another day? What day was he referring to? "Monk-"

Kevin leaned his head back against the wall then, a small sardonic smile twisting his lips. "It was about 10 o'clock at night- I remember because I was watching the news. Lucy had just gone upstairs to bed when the door bell rang. She said she just came from the train station-but I could see the lie in her eyes." His grin widened. "She thought she could fool daddy- but her clothes . . . they were Alison's." He looked up at his father. "Did you know that? She came home with nothing. No suitcases. No bag. No purse. Not even her wallet. Just herself." His jaw clenched. "She needed a place to stay. Just for a little while, she said." He laughed darkly. "And I told her- I told her she could stay with me as long as she needed. That As long as I was alive, she always had a home with me." He leaned his head back again, closing his eyes. "She thanked me and I brought her inside. She looked so tired that I gave her some clean sheets and sent her up to her room to rest."

Kevin swallowed roughly, licking his lips. "She cried herself to sleep that night- I heard her muffled sobs from outside the door. And I stayed there . . . listening . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head, lost in the moment. "God, I don't know how long . . . until Lucy came and got me. I told her that I'll be right in. I just wanted to check on Livvie. So I went in- and she was asleep. She looked so small, her face so sad . . . but there was nothing I could do so I covered her and left . . ." He broke off, closing his eyes. "Her pillow was still wet from her tears . . . I will never forget that. Her heart was broken and I couldn't fix it. I-I couldn't fix anything. I wasn't there for her when she was a little girl . . . and now I am just as useless to her now." He whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

Victor smiled sympathetically. "You did the best you could. All you can do is be there for her when she needs you. And- you have. You are doing just that."

Kevin frowned, not really hearing his father. "He just let her go- just with the clothes on her back and no money. She was pregnant and alone . . . possibly hurt . . . what man would do something like that? To a woman he says he loves?"

"Monk-"

"And where was he when she needed him? Huh? Where was he when Lauren was born?" He jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing. "Where was he when she was raped by his brother?" He paused, his eyes taking a far away look then.

Victor rose to his feet also. He tilted his head, studying his son's somber expression worriedly.

Kevin's face twisted. "He called me that night. Did you know that?"

Victor blinked. Now what night was he talking about? And who was he? Caleb?

"He said- he said that some thing had happened . . . some thing I should know." Kevin went on, meeting Victor's gaze then. "Livvie wouldn't open up to him- No. She was pushing him away so he thought he'll try me. He wouldn't call the police and he didn't want anyone else to know. He didn't tell me anything until I got there . . . and God, when I saw her- . . ." he trailed off, his voice catching in the back of his throat. "I-I tried to help. But she just shut me out too."

_**Flashback **_

_**Some time in November 2005**_

_**Kevin sat at his desk, mulling over a patient's file. Reaching across the desk, he rewound and replayed the patient's last recorded session. As he listened, he diligently began to scribble down key facts and notes onto his pad. He worked well past midnight. **_

_**Finally around two, he laid his pen aside and turned off the tape. Leaning back into his chair, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. **_

_**Another day over . . . **_

_**Thank God. **_

_**He slowly rose to his feet and leaned across the desk to turn off his lamp when the phone rang, jarring him from his thoughts. **_

_**Kevin blinked, glancing at his watch. Who would be calling him at this hour? **_

_**If he was lucky, maybe the person would hang up and try again later . . . perhaps at a more convenient time . . . but then again it could be an emergency . . . **_

_**Sighing, he reluctantly picked up the phone from its base and tucked it between his ear and shoulder as he moved about his office, gathering his papers and things into his briefcase. "Yes, Dr. Collins speaking."**_

"_**Doc?"**_

_**Kevin blinked. "Caleb?" He questioned. Why on Earth would Caleb be calling him? And at two in the morning? Usually Livvie was the one who called- Oh God. His heart stopped. "What's wrong?" He heard Caleb exhaled shakily. His heart began to pound as his son-in-law's next words sunk into his mind. "It-it's **_

_**Olivia. She- she's . . . she . . . she's not well." He answered cryptically.**_

_**Kevin furrowed his brow. "What do you mean she is not well? Is she sick?" He questioned.**_

"_**No. She- I . . . she . . ." He trailed off uneasily. **_

_**Kevin gripped the phone tighter. Caleb seemed uncharacteristically nervous. Not his usual self-confident self. **_

"_**She- Olivia needs her father, all right? She-she won't talk to me . . . and I am afraid-" Caleb's voice cracked. "I am afraid we both might lose her if she doesn't talk to somebody . . . and soon." That was the first time Kevin had ever heard Caleb admit he was afraid . . . of anything . . .**_

_**Right away Kevin knew it must be serious. "I'll be right there."**_

"_**We're at the Port Charles Hotel. Room 1224."**_

_**Kevin didn't ask why. He just wrote down the information. "Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes."**_

_**He hung up the phone and left his things all over the desk as they were. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He jumped into his car and sped all the way to the hotel. **_

_**Once he pulled up into a parking space, Kevin ran inside to the elevator. When he finally reached the room, he was breathing heavily, practically gasping for breath. **_

_**He knocked on the door. **_

_**The door opened a crack. Finally, the door swung open and Caleb ushered him inside. But before closing the door, Caleb stuck his head out and looked up and down in the hall. Once he was sure no one had followed Kevin, he retreated back inside and closed the door.**_

_**Kevin spotted Livvie standing at the bathroom door, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and sweat pants that looked like they were about to swallow her whole. **_

_**His stomach churned when he saw the bruises on her face. "Oh, God. Livvie." He breathed quietly.**_

_**Livvie didn't answer. She simply stared at him, her gaze almost vacant, empty. Her eyes danced back and forth anxiously between her husband and her father as Kevin approached. **_

_**Kevin reached out a hand as if to touch her when she flinched and backed away into the bathroom, cowering behind the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. **_

"_**She doesn't want to be touched." Caleb spoke up quietly from the side. **_

_**Kevin withdrew his hand and dropped his arm by his side. He swallowed the lump in his throat, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. "Caleb, can I speak to you privately?"**_

_**Caleb nodded and motioned towards the kitchen. **_

_**Livvie watched them warily as they moved to the far side of the room where the kitchen was situated. **_

"_**What happened?"**_

_**Caleb rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "She-she said he touched her." He mumbled softly. **_

_**Kevin furrowed his brow, forcing himself to take a step back from the situation and take a more objective, a slightly more impersonal view. "That's all?" He didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion if he didn't have to. But he didn't want to sound callous either. He just wanted this all to be one big misunderstanding. "She didn't say she was raped?"**_

_**Caleb pulled his mouth into a line. "She doesn't have to." He gestured across the room. "Look at her." He answered hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper.**_

_**Kevin swallowed. He understood. "Ok. Did- did you call the police?" He glanced over at his daughter huddling behind the bathroom's doorway. "We need to get her to GH." He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone.**_

_**Caleb took the phone from his hand, shaking his head. "No. No police." His answer firm, resolute, as he laid the phone down on the counter.**_

"_**What?" Kevin frowned. He couldn't be serious. "Why not? They need to find this man and-"**_

_**Caleb licked his lips. "I know who it is- he can't be prosecuted."**_

"_**What?" Kevin was now confused. No one was above the law- especially if that someone had done something to harm his daughter. "Why not?"**_

_**Caleb rubbed his hands over his face, frustration edging his voice. "He's a vampire. He-he did it because of me." He confided, his voice rough. **_

"_**My God." Kevin closed his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his forehead. He should have known. He always knew his daughter's new lifestyle was dangerous . . . but this . . . this was different. **_

_**Caleb braced himself against the kitchen counter, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He couldn't get to me . . ." He trailed off, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. He inhaled slowly, forcing himself to finish the rest of his sentence. "So he used the next best thing." **_

_**Kevin nodded, as if that was the simplest thing in the world. "Livvie. Ok. But she still needs to go to a hospital. She needs to be checked out."**_

_**Caleb sighed, closing his eyes. "She doesn't want to-That's why I called you."**_

"_**Have you seen all her injuries?"**_

"_**Just her face." Caleb answered in a low tone, glancing over at his wife who seemed to have gotten more courageous in the last few minutes and was slowly approaching them. "Some times she gets nervous around me and doesn't want me around . . . but other times, she wants me within her sight at all times." He held out his hand, gesturing for her to take it.**_

"_**Ok. Well, you need to check her out- see if anything is broken or if she has any internal bleeding. She might be more comfortable with you than with me so let's get her to the bathroom. But first, before we do that- let me see if I can talk to her." Kevin suggested, watching Livvie slowly put her hand in Caleb's and allow him to draw her closer. **_

_**Kevin smiled softly. "Hi, Livvie."**_

_**Livvie forced a shaky smile, her arms sliding around Caleb's waist to cuddle close. "Hi, daddy." She responded softly, one hand clutching at Caleb's shirt as she clung onto him. **_

_**Caleb placed an comforting arm around her shoulders, and Livvie leaned against him, resting her head wearily against his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head as his fingers softly caressed her hair. **_

_**As Kevin watched them, he couldn't help but wonder if Livvie knew Caleb was the reason why she was raped . . . that could explain her ambivalent closeness with Caleb. Afraid to be close, but afraid to be away at the same time. She probably realized that her rapist intended his act to separate them . . . and so now she clung on, afraid that if she pushed Caleb far enough, she would lose him. **_

_**Kevin swallowed roughly.**_

"_**Sweetie- your face?" He prompted, deciding it was best to allow her to lead the conversation but first slightly guiding her towards the right topic.**_

_**Livvie looked up at Caleb as if expecting some sort of instruction. But Caleb remained silent, his arm curled loosely around her. "Nothing." She whispered, moistening her lips.**_

"_**But your face-"**_

"_**I fell." Livvie whimpered, her lips trembling. "Caleb-"**_

_**Caleb stroked her hair gently. "Ssh-it's alright." He soothed, kissing her temple. **_

_**Kevin sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. **_

_**With other patients, he could wait and let them come to him in their own time . . . but that was usually after the man responsible for the crime was caught . . . and after the young women have been pricked and prodded by proper medical professions . . . when their nightmares were close to being over. **_

_**Livvie's nightmare wasn't over yet . . . especially since they couldn't do anything to this man. **_

_**And she still needed to be check over. **_

_**And in all the years of his experience as a psychiatrist, he never had to convince a young woman to go to a hospital before. **_

_**And his daughter certainly needed to be checked out. "Livvie, honey. You got hurt, ok?" He said it the simplest way he could, without innuendo and any messy implications. He needed to keep his terms generic and simple so he wouldn't offend her or even worse scare her away. "Caleb- he needs to look you over. Do you understand what I am saying?"**_

_**Livvie looked up at Caleb again. "Why?"**_

"_**To see where you got hurt." Kevin explained gently.**_

"_**No-no." Livvie shook her head, her eyes suddenly large and fearful. She jerked away from Caleb.**_

_**Caleb inhaled deeply, pulling his mouth into a line. "Olivia-"**_

"_**No, I am fine." She insisted, backing away.**_

"_**Livvie- honey, it's not going to hurt I promise. Caleb is just going to look at you, ok? I promise. That's all." Kevin swore.**_

_**Caleb reached for Livvie's hand. Curling his fingers around hers, he slowly drew her back into his arms. "Olivia, please." **_

_**Livvie's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head again, sniffling. "Caleb, don't make me do this." Her voice cracked a little. "Please." She stared up desolately in his eyes.**_

_**Caleb's heart ached as he looked into her pained eyes. "Olivia, we- you and me . . . we have to do this. Ok? I need to make sure you are alright. Ok?"**_

_**Kevin pursed his lips. "It's either Caleb or the hospital, Livvie."**_

"_**Ok." Livvie nodded, reluctantly agreeing. "No hospital?"**_

_**Caleb smiled grimly. "No hospital- just you and me."**_

_**"Ok." Livvie whispered again, her face ashen.**_

"_**That's my girl." Caleb praised, kissing her cheek even as she trembled. **_

_**Kevin watched as Caleb placed an arm around Livvie's shoulders and led her away. **_

_**As the bathroom door closed behind them, someone else knocked on the front door.**_

_**Kevin looked at the door. Should he answer it? Shrugging, he slowly approached the door and looked out through the peek hole. He was surprised to see Rafe and Alison standing outside the door. Furrowing his brow, he pulled the door open.**_

_**They seemed to be just as surprised to see him there as they were to see him. **_

_**Alison forced a bright smile. "Kevin, hi!"**_

_**Rafe smiled grimly. "I guess you know."**_

_**Kevin nodded. "Caleb called me." He took a step back from the door to let them in.**_

_**Alison walked past him to set down a black duffel bag on the kitchen counter.**_

_**Kevin closed the door. "How do YOU know?"**_

_**Alison shared a look with Rafe. She licked her lips as she reached for her husband's hand. "We-we sorta were there."**_

"_**You were there?" Kevin repeated, seeming temporarily taken back. "I-I don't understand."**_

"_**Andrei had me and Caleb locked up in the dungeon-"Rafe explained. "And Alison trapped in a room with women dressing her for "their" wedding when he . . . well, when he . . . ah, when he . . ."**_

"_**Raped my daughter?" Kevin finished candidly.**_

_**Alison settled one of her hands on her rounded belly. "I am so sorry, Kevin . . . if any of us knew . . ." She stopped, realizing whatever she said would be meaningless. The fact was that it did happen and nothing they said or did or wished would ever change that. "I-I am just so sorry." She apologized.**_

_**Kevin rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Yeah. Well, so am I. But nothing is going to erase my daughter's pain, is there?"**_

_**Alison swallowed roughly, she opened her mouth to apologize again when she heard a door open and close nearby. She turned her to head to see Caleb walking towards them. **_

"_**Alison. Slayer." He greeted curtly, nodding at them. **_

_**Alison smiled sympathetically and to Rafe's consternation (more like disgust) she stepped forward and hugged the vampire. "How are you doing?" **_

_**Caleb pulled his mouth in a line as she drew away. "I have been better." He remarked, a bit snidely. He didn't exactly mean for it come out as harsh as it did . . . but Alison understood. It had been a tough day on everyone. Especially on Caleb and Livvie. **_

_**She nodded quietly. She pulled the duffle bag closer to her and handed it to him. "We-we went to the loft and brought Livvie and Lauren a few things. A few bottles, diapers, clothes, pacifiers, and toys. And just a few changes of clothes for you and Livvie."**_

_**Caleb nodded, placing the bag down by his feet. "Thanks."**_

_**Rafe scratched his head, shifting his weight to foot and foot. "Listen- we thought you should know that . . . HE was there."**_

_**Caleb furrowed his brow, his body coiling. "At the loft?"**_

_**Alison nodded. "Yeah- it was good thing you brought Livvie here instead of taking her home. When we got there, he was tearing the place apart."**_

_**Rafe placed an arm around Alison. "You have any idea of what he was looking for?"**_

_**Caleb shook his head, pulling a stool up and sitting down. "No."**_

_**Rafe pursed his lips. He doubted that. "You sure? He IS your brother." **_

_**Kevin gasped. "What?" His head whirled to stare at Caleb. "Your BROTHER? HE WAS YOUR BROTHER?"**_

_**Caleb curled his fingers into his palm, his body tensing. "He's not my brother!" He snapped, his eyes taking on a slightly red tinge.**_

"_**What the vampire means is that he didn't know he had a brother until yesterday." Rafe corrected. "And he doesn't particularly like this one."**_

_**Kevin turned, running his hands through his hair. "God! This just gets better and better, doesn't it?" He turned back to look at Caleb. "It's not enough that your stepmother kidnapped Livvie for six months and forced her to give birth to Lauren in your family's home . . . not even five months ago by the way!" **_

_**Caleb bit his lip, his jaw tightening.**_

"_**But now YOUR BROTHER rapes my daughter? Your family is SICK!" Kevin continued, ranting, oblivious to the tension he was generating in the room with his accusations.**_

"_**Kevin, that's enough!" Alison chastised, jumping to the vampire's defense when she saw a flash of pain in Caleb's eyes and a guilty look cross over his features. "Can't you see he feels bad enough already? You don't have to rub it in!" Her expression softened as she glanced over at Caleb again. "How is she?" She asked, rapidly changing the subject. **_

_**Caleb ran a hand through his hair. He drew in a deep breath before speaking. "She's taking another shower- I-I don't think anything is broken . . . but the bruises on her legs and inside her thighs . . ." He trailed off, his voice raspy. He swallowed heavily. He blinked furiously, as if keeping back tears. **_

_**He shook his head then, pushing away the emotion. No. He had to stay strong, in control . . . for Olivia. She needed him now more than ever.**_

_**Alison reached over and patted his shoulder sympathetically.**_

_**A sudden wail resounded in the room. **_

_**Caleb inhaled slowly and rose to his feet. He walked over to a bassinet that was set up near the sofa. Bending down, he slowly lifted a pink bundle up into his arms. "Ssh. It's all right." He rocked his daughter gently and whispered soothing words to her until her eyes fluttered closed again. Leaning over the bassinet, he gently laid her back down into her bed. **_

_**Rafe took Alison's arm as Caleb returned to the kitchen. Lauren's cries reminded him that it was about time they left too. They had left their children over at Lucy's and they'll also be staying there the night too- just in case Andrei decided to dropped by their house unannounced. "Well, we- we'll be going. We'll talk about what happened at the loft some other time. I-I'll come by some time tomorrow so we can discuss what we are going to do about Andrei."**_

_**Alison allowed Rafe to lead her away. "Caleb, if there is anything you need- just let us know. Please. Anything."**_

_**Caleb nodded. "Thanks."**_

_**Rafe pulled Alison out the door, practically yanking her. "Good night." The door closed behind them.**_

"_**She feels guilty." Kevin observed, folding his arms across his chest.**_

"_**Well, it's not her fault." Caleb muttered, his head bowed as he twisted the gold ring Olivia had slipped onto his finger during their wedding ceremony two years **_

_**prior around.**_

"_**That's right. It's yours." Kevin remarked, spitefully.**_

_**Caleb's head shot up, his expression darkening as he stared at his father-in-law. He opened his mouth to respond when a small voice drifted into the room then. **_

"_**Caleb?"**_

_**Caleb closed his mouth, and with a glare, he brushed past the psychiatrist, heading towards the bathroom. "Coming, sweetheart." **_

_**After Livvie came back, she retreated back into her shell, refusing to let anyone even Caleb set foot within 10 feet of her. **_

_**Kevin tried to talk to her again, but his urgings (not surprisingly) only seemed to upset her even more than she already was. To help her sleep, he prescribed her a strong sedative which he mixed in with some tea that Caleb had made. **_

_**Once Caleb had settled a then drowsy Livvie down onto the couch (she refused to set foot in the bedroom) and tucked her in for the night, they made plans for Kevin to come by and try again the next day. He offered to take Lauren for the night. But Caleb refused, saying he would prefer to have her close by. And then **_

_**Kevin left. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Kevin went back day after day for two weeks, trying to get Livvie to open up and talk to him . . . but soon she grew to dread his visits . . . and the mere thought of them upset Livvie so much that Caleb quickly put a stop to them.

After that . . . they never directly approached her on the subject again.

Indirectly, yes.

But never straight-on.

They poked and prodded, but nothing.

Eventually, they allowed it to slid.

Day by day, she grew stronger and moved on with her life.

They didn't want to bring her back to that dark place so it was just easier to let it go.

Forget.

Put it in the past and move on . . . just like she had.

Kevin clenched his jaw, slamming his hand against the wall. But that didn't matter now . . . not when . . . his daughter could have been violated . . . again . . . "God!

Where was he last night when she was attacked again? "

"Monk-" Victor started.

Kevin shook his head. "No. Don't you dare defend that monster to me! He failed her! He FAILED her, Victor! He wasn't there. He didn't protect her. Every time she has EVER needed him, he wasn't there!"

"Monk-"

"He wasn't there!" Kevin repeated, kicking the wall again.

Victor grabbed his son's arm and drew him away from the wall, afraid his son might hurt himself in his grief. "Please-"

"All he does is hurt her! God, why have I let this gone on as long as it did? I should have done something!" Kevin moaned.

"Monk-" Victor didn't know what to say so he just held his son. Just held him and hoped Kevin's pain would soon pass on its own.

Kevin buried his face into his father's shoulder. "She's my daughter. My daughter, Victor. I should have protected her. I should have protected her!" He whispered, collapsing against his father.

She was his little girl! His little girl!

He remembered the day Eve had stormed into his office, clutching the folder containing the results of the paternity test in her hands, and blurted out in front of an unsuspecting Livvie that he was her father.

He promptly kicked Eve out as Livvie dissolved into hysterical tears. When she tried to run, he stopped her and grasped her shoulders, forcing her to listen to what he had to say.

"You have to listen," he commanded. "You're old enough and strong enough to know the truth about yourself. Now, listen to me."

Livvie shook her head, trying to wrench herself free from his grasp. "No. I don't want to listen. I don't want-"

"I didn't know what to think." He gasped, cutting her off. "But I know I never meant to cause you this kind of pain." His voice quivered. "I deserve to know my own child." He pleaded. "Let me help you."

He knew Lucy had the best intentions when she had the paternity test run on a strand on Livve's hair . . .

But no one else was supposed to know . . . at least not yet . . . not until he found the right time and way to break the news to Livvie first . . .

They never did find out how the results of the test wound up in Eve's locker. He guessed that would always be a mystery.

He didn't know it then, but the day he gained a daughter, he also lost his wife. Nothing was ever the same between him and Eve after that day.

He didn't want to bring Eve into his past with Grace . . . he didn't want his relationship with Livvie's mother to taint his marriage so he kept all his feelings bottled up inside.

It was far easier to share his suspicions with Lucy than with Eve. Lucy was the one who helped him remember what truly happened that night . . . the night when his car plunged into that dark, cold lake. She was the one who helped him confront his past and rise above his fears.

Lucy had always been there for him . . . and she was the only other person Livvie had been confiding in about her nightmares and her sessions with him. If he had told Eve what he suspected, he would have been breaking doctor-patient confidentiality which was against the very ethics he sought to uphold in his line of profession.

And maybe in part, he didn't confide in Eve because he was afraid to go back to that dark place he was in when he was with Grace.

Funny now that he thought about it . . .

Livvie has never asked him one question about her mother . . . well, except for that once when she slipped her mother' name into their conversation as they discussed his past relationship with Paige.

She never asked him what she was like . . . if she looked like her mother . . . etc . . . ?

Maybe she was afraid to ask . . . afraid that one day she'll end up just like her mother and her aunt.

Crazy.

And maybe that is the reason she held on to Caleb . . . she was so desperate to love and be loved in return she settled for a destructive relationship.

Actually, perhaps destructive was perhaps a too soft of word for it. Intense. Complicated. Tumultuous.

Ok, maybe, destructive was the best word for it.

Some times he just had to stop himself from asking her, was it worth it? Was all the pain and heartache she has gone through worth it?

Was Caleb worth the pain?

The agonizing, heartbreaking betrayals . . . the lies, the deception, the mistrust . . . the list could go on indefinitely.

But perhaps somewhere deep inside he did understand, but refused to admit to himself.

Now, when he looked back at his past, he remembered the hardship and trials of his relationship with Grace . . . but when he looked into Livvie's face, he thought to himself, it was worth it . . . all of it . . . just for this . . . just for his daughter.

Livvie and his other children were the light in his life and he wouldn't give them up for anything.

He wouldn't change a thing.

And it could be that Livvie felt the same way when she looked into her own children's faces. But there was still one pretty big difference. One HUGE one.

Grace was dead.

The pull she had on him- was gone. Non-existent.

He was free of her crazy manipulations and games. He still couldn't believe she told him she had conceived their child . . . only to say she had aborted "it" . . . IT . . .

That "it" was their daughter . . . but that didn't matter to her.

And then she gave him that paperweight . . . that stupid crystal paperweight . . . like a stupid piece of crystal could even begin to make up for her lies. Apparently, she thought nothing of depriving him of his own child.

The crystal symbolized to her what was beautiful was also fragile. If you take care of it, it would be there forever . . . but one slip . . . and everything you fought so long and hard for . . . is gone . . . all in a span of a second.

Like she was . . . gone . . . trapped in that dark, cold lake.

The water had freed him . . . freed him from her manipulation.

But Caleb- he was still there. And he always will be.

Livvie would never be able to escape . . . unless . . . well, that seemed a little extreme.

Besides who ever said death would ever be a permanent solution?

Death never stopped him from manipulating them beyond the grave before . . . and he seemed to have this uncanny gift to rise up again like a phoenix out of the ashes.

And Kevin sincerely doubted Caleb would voluntary let Livvie go . . . especially with the children . . .

Wait. The children.

"The children-" He breathed.

"What?" Victor blinked.

Kevin grabbed his father's arm. "Did you bring a car?"

Victor made a face. "Yeah, but-"

Kevin dragged his father towards the terrace doors. "We have to get to the villa- NOW."

Victor wrinkled his brow, confused. "Why?" He followed his son out into the hallway,

Kevin shook his head. "Elizabeth- she could have let those monsters in! The children aren't safe . . . especially Lauren and the twins!"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok, guys . . . here we go . . . but here is a few warnings and excuses first.

I want to reiterate that last time I posted TWO chapters at the same time. I checked to see the numbers of the last two chapters matched . . . and like only five people read chapter 17 andsixteen people read chapter 18. PRETTY BIG DIFFERENCE! So please, if you didn't read the chapter before the last please read that first!

Thanks!

Anyway, the last time i posted I thought I posted the beginning of this chapter- that didn't happen. So the part where the reporter hassles Rafe- that is the beginning of the Rali sorta mushiness. Next chapter, more Rali fluff mixed in with other flashbacks- yes you will get to see Alison leave Jamal at the altar. But don't worry, Jamal is ok with it! LOL.

Anyway, enjoy!

Oh and Gracie, if you are reading this, when am I going to see another chapter of your WONDERFUL drug-addicting story? Huh? Huh?

November 28, 2006

9:30 – 10:00 p.m.

Rafe stormed down the hall, sidestepping wandering patients, visitors, and hospital staff with a hurried reply and apology. "Sorry. Excuse me."

Surprisingly, the hospital was abuzz with activity even though visiting hours were long over.

Guess it was true what they said . . . the holidays were the most dangerous time of the year.

A hysterical mass of sobbing women stood clumped together in the middle of the hall hovering in front of a door.

Setting his jaw, Rafe cut through the horde, jostling some elbows and earning a few hostile stares from the grieving women.

The bubbly nurse's words rang painfully in his head as he continued to move.

A FEW MORE HOURS?

Why did that BASTARD do to her?

And where had been Livvie during all this?

Her injuries were nothing like Alison's- why didn't she stop him?

Why didn't she DO something?

From personal experience, she knew first hand how destructive Andrei could be- how could she just stand by and allow this to happen? Allow Alison to be pummeled . . . savaged?

His hands curled up into fists by his side.

It didn't seem fair.

While Livvie was upstairs probably wide awake by now, Alison was undergoing a long and painful surgery!

He sighed, remembering then what Ian had said earlier at the Manor.

He shook his head, trying to regain control of his temper. He drew in a deep breath, trying to sort through all the rambling thoughts and fears circulating wildly in his mind.

Ok.

Ok.

Maybe it wasn't all Livvie's fault.

Perhaps Ian was right . . . maybe Andrei had smacked Livvie around a bit before he turned to Alison- an effort to quiet her down so he could finish the job with Alison.

But if Livvie had been knocked out, why did Andrei stop?

What stopped him from raping Alison-

If he stopped.

Rafe shook his head again. No.

He couldn't think that way!

He just had to keep telling himself that it didn't happen.

It didn't happen.

It didn't happen at all.

No.

It didn't. It didn't happen.

Lucy was right. He had to have faith.

Believe.

Rafe nodded, closing his eyes as he rounded a corner and walked past another waiting area.

Yes, that is what he had to do.

He had to keep telling himself that Andrei didn't hurt Alison THAT way . . . no . . . no . . . he couldn't have.

It wasn't like how it been with Livvie. NO.

Andrei hated Caleb . . . but he "loves" Alison.

No. He couldn't have- he didn't . . .

Like Caleb said the year before when he tried to reassure the slayer that Alison was safe for the time being . . .

Andrei couldn't force Alison. It wasn't right. It wouldn't be REAL. And it had to be real . . . for vampires, that is.

Manipulation could only go so far.

And in vampires' lives, there was already so much uncertainty and chaos . . . love had to be the one thing that had to be unquestionable.

A lover's devotion had to be voluntary . . . or they could find themselves on the unfortunate end of a vicious bite.

That is why marriage was so sacred to them . . . if done properly that is.

In a lifestyle so cutthroat, family was all-consuming.

The only ones you could trust.

Bound by the blood, Rafe recalled reading in the ancient book.

Once blood had been exchanged in the wedding ceremony, that was it.

Eternity bound until death did them part.

Which, of course, meant that both parties had to be vampires . . .

And Alison wasn't a vampire . . . which was probably the reason why Andrei hadn't forced Alison to marry him by now.

And truthfully, Andrei probably couldn't find a minister who would willingly perform the ceremony . . . not with the charges levied against him by their infamous court . . .

After all, it was a pretty long list to begin with-trying to create his own kingdom, thwarted assassination of his brother, and raping the queen . . . which was one thing to rape a single woman but to rape a married one . . . the queen no less . . . it guaranteed death.

No.

No one in their right mind would have helped him marry Alison . . .

And though he was relieved, one thing kept bugging at Rafe.

Andrei must have had many chances to turn Alison over the past few months as she was helping him . . . why hadn't he?

She was so far under his spell, she probably didn't know what was happening from one minute to the next. It would have been way too easy . . . like taking candy from a baby.

Not that he was complaining . . . but why hadn't he?

And why had Andrei chosen Alison?

She obviously wasn't willing.

Thus, how could he marry her?

Caleb's family had refused to accept Livvie . . . and she was a willing participant . . .

So how in the world would Andrei ever expect his family to accept Alison? A mortal and an unwilling VICTIM?

If he had to resort to rape, crime, and butchery . . . . to gain power over people . . .

How did he ever expect to get respect from his people then?

How?

And how could he be so sure Alison would fall head over heels in love with him? Accept his way of life?

Abandon her friends and family?

What?

For him?

What, was he nuts?

She could have killed him in his sleep!

Maybe Caleb was right . . . maybe Andrei thought if he waited long enough Alison would change her mind . . . that she would realize the "errors" of her ways and throw herself into his arms.

Flashback

Rafe circled Andrei, a stake clutched tightly within his grasp. "Alison will never be one of you." He declared, his eyes bright with anticipation.

Andrei laughed. "I don't know. It's easier than you think. It's one of those things that kind of just grows on you." He replied confidently.

Rafe snickered, his hands curling and uncurling by his side. "I doubt that."

Andrei shrugged. "Well, hey, look at Alison's friend, Livia. She didn't want any part of it. And look at her now. Queen of all vampires."

"That's because of your pal, Caleb." Rafe threw back.

Andrei's lips twisted into a one-sided grin. "And who says persistence never pays off?" His smile widened.

End of Flashback

Rafe's eyes widened, the realization hitting him with the force of a ten-ton truck.

That's it, isn't it?

Persistence.

Oh my God, Rafe breathed quietly.

Andrei believed that the same thing that happened between Caleb and Livvie would happen between him and Alison.

He was hoping that Alison would eventually come around like Livvie did.

He thought that if he waited long enough Alison would change her mind about him and fall head over heels in love with him.

But that will never happen. Never.

Livvie had been attracted to Caleb like a moth to a flame since the moment they met.

But Alison . . . she never felt anything but disgust for the vampire.

To think she could fall in love with him . . . he was crazy if he thought that would happen.

Besides, Caleb had to wait what almost two years before he was finally reunited with Livvie . . . and now Andrei has been pursuing Alison for . . .

Rafe sucked in a breath. A sickening thread knotted in his stomach . . . TWO years.

OH GOD.

That's why Andrei physically attacked Alison this time . . . he thought he fulfilled his part of the bargain . . . that he waited long enough . . . and that now it was

Alison's time to submit to him . . . like Livvie did to Caleb.

Oh God. Andrei was really sick . . . modeling his entire life after his brother.

He chose Alison not because she shared the name and look as his first love but because Caleb loves Livvie a girl who not only bared a striking resemblance to his first love but who then fell in love with him and finally surrendered to temptation . . . . . within two years.

He waited the two years . . . and now that's why he cracked. He thought he was so close . . . but then Alison threw every thing right back into his face.

Rafe choked back his fury. He had to talk to Caleb . . . NOW. This couldn't wait . . . they had to stop Andrei NOW . . . before he got the chance to hurt Alison again. If he wasn't stopped now, he would just try again.

He quickly moved down the hall, searching for an elevator to take him to the sixth floor. As much as it killed him to admit it, but he needed Caleb's help and fast.

He knew that catching him at Livvie's bedside was just the break he needed.

How could Caleb refuse to help him then? Huh? Not when Livvie laid there right in front of him in that hospital bed hurt and vulnerable.

No. He wouldn't dare say no.

Especially when Rafe was pretty sure that the marks and bruises that had been beginning to surface on Livvie' face at the manor must be fully formed and showing by now.

And Caleb wasn't someone who would just automatically let something like that go.

That in probably one of the very few things they shared. You hurt someone that they love, and you will pay . . . hundred fold.

Pressing the up button vigorously, he waited impatiently for the elevator to open.

He looked up to see where the elevator was at this present time. The B symbol was lit up. Basement. Great!

Great! He sucked in a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

He slapped a hand against the closed door.

He was going to be standing there for a while and he needed to get rid of Andrei like NOW.

He cringed. God, he couldn't believe he was going to have to work with Caleb again. Every since that wish had changed history, Lucy's universe seemed to enjoy throwing them together every chance it got . . . beginning with that first day . . .

Flashback

December 2003

In a small closet of some sort, Rafe magically appeared behind Caleb.

Caleb stood by a door, peering out through a small opening.

without turning around, the vampire sensed the slayer's presence and motioned to Rafe for come up beside him.

Rafe moved forward, furrowing his brow. He didn't quite understand what this whole exercise was about.

Somewhere in the vicinity of their hiding place, a door opened and shut.

Standing beside the vampire, Rafe looked out at the tiny opening in the door into a large, spacious creamy room. He glanced at Caleb out of the corner of his eye.

What was he suppose to be looking at?

All he saw was a rather large, ornate mirror, a rack full of big white puffy dresses in a wide variety of different shapes, sizes, and styles in the corner of the room, and a large white sofa standing against the wall.

Rafe scratched his head. He didn't get it. What were they doing here? And where is here exactly? It looked like some kind of dressing room or something.

Weren't they supposed to be looking for their wives? That was what he had thought . . . but instead they were in a closet? A closet?

Did anyone else see some thing wrong with this situation? Or was it just him?

Rafe grew increasingly impatient as the seconds ticked by. He glanced at Caleb again. Unlike him, the vampire almost seemed calm . . . at ease.

"What are we suppose to be looking at?" He demanded.

Caleb glanced at his watch, checking the time. "Ssh. Wait for it." He ordered, shushing the impatient slayer.

FINALLY, a few seconds later, two familiar voices drifted into the room. Two VERY familiar voices.

Rafe's heart leapt in his chest when he saw Alison walk into the room with an armful of shoe boxes.

A second later, Livvie strolled in carrying what looked to be . . .

Rafe squinted. Were those- No. He shook his head. They couldn't be.

Livvie walked over to the dress rack and hung up all the gowns she had held previously in her arms. "Which one do you want to try on first?" She asked, trailing a hand down the full length of one of the laced gowns as she admired its intricate pearl and lace embroidery.

Alison let out a noisy breath as she set the boxes aside and plopped down wearily on the sofa. "The one my Mom picked out." She grudgingly replied.

Livvie wrinkled her nose as she handed her friend the dress she asked for. "This one? Are you sure?"

Alison rose to her feet, sighing. She held out the dress and scrutinized the gown. It was . . . a little too ostentatious for her taste . . . to put it mildly . . . but . . . "I just want to get rid of it. The sooner I tell my mother I tried it on, the sooner she will leave us alone." She admitted.

As much as Alison loved her mother, Elizabeth was beginning to get on her last nerves. The sooner she left, the better . . . for every one.

Livvie nodded, smiling a little. She couldn't agree more. Ordinarily to other people, Elizabeth wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. But for some strange unknown reason, Livvie found it UNBEARABLY difficult to relate to the older woman . . . let alone to stand for long periods of time. She found Elizabeth . . . pompous, arrogant, superficial, annoying, petulant . . . and the list could go indefinitely.

And apparently Elizabeth felt the same way about her . . . because they haven't been able to stop sniping at each other all day . . . let alone all WEEK.

Only for Alison's sake, they have been able to put aside their differences long enough to finalize every detail for the wedding. "Good idea. She is beginning to get on my nerves too."

"Beginning to?" Alison laughed. She set the dress aside on the chair so she could slip her shoes off. "You would think it is her wedding and not mine the way she is acting!" She exclaimed, grimacing. She shook her head amusedly.

Rafe's stomach twisted, his heart dropping to his feet. "Her wedding? Alison is getting married?" He demanded, glancing at Caleb.

Caleb's gaze reluctantly shifted from Livvie to the agitated slayer beside him. "To Jamal." He paused. "Tomorrow."

Rafe's heart stopped. "What?" His stomach churned as his arm shot out to grasp the doorway. He braced himself against the wall, His breathing growing increasingly ragged as his lungs fought for air.

Caleb repeated his answer more slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "To-mor-row."

Rafe leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the doorway. His knuckles turned white as his fingers tightened over the wall. He couldn't breathe. "This can't be happening!" It came out sounding more like a moan than anything else.

Caleb watched Rafe, torn between amusement and concern. Although, he couldn't deny the perverse kind of pleasure his enemy's suffering gave him . . . the slayer's cooperation was key for his plan's execution

But the slayer crumbling before his very eyes . . . not an every day occurrence . . . and not so strangely a SATISFYING experience. No doubt a result from the last time they met face-to-face that rainy night on the waterfront when Rafe drove a stake through Olivia's heart.

Being forced to watch the woman he loves die in his arms . . . that was one thing Caleb could never forget or ultimately forgive . . . and this . . . well THIS . . . BARELY began to make up for it. This was exactly the kind of torture the slayer deserved . . . and yet Caleb couldn't help but feel a fleeting stab of pity for his enemy . . . but only a STAB of course. After all, what man wanted to see the women he loved marry another man?

"You never existed, remember?"

Rafe lifted his head, his head adamantly shaking to side to side. "No. His jaw clenched. "No." He repeated. "I can't- I WON'T-" He lunged toward the door, ready to stop this charade . . . no matter what he had to do to achieve it . . . but he couldn't just stand by and watch his wife marry some other man.

Caleb grabbed Rafe's arm and threw him into the opposite wall, his hand instinctively rising to wrap itself around his enemy's throat. "Oh, yes you will." He declared, his voice low.

Rafe pulled at the vampire's hand, growling in rage. "Like hell I will!"

Caleb's eyes reddened. He didn't change history just to lose Olivia again. He used the ring powers . . . something he promised himself that he would never do again . . . not after last time's fiasco. And now that things were less than 24 hours away of being rectified . . . he wouldn't let Rafe f+ck it up for him now. "Don't push me, Rafe." He growled, finally releasing the slayer's throat. He stepped away, his arms folding across his chest. "Trust me- she's not getting married tomorrow."

Rafe snorted, laughing. He rubbed his throat. "What? Trust you? You got to be kidding!"

Caleb sighed, rubbing both his hands over his face, his voice smothered with frustration. "Right now that's your only choice. You just can't walk up to her and say 'Oh. Hi. I am your husband in a past reality and so you can't marry the only man you thought you have ever loved'."

Rafe opened his mouth to retort back when a loud squawking noise brought his attention back to the events unfolding inside the room.

"Oh, Alison, baby! You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Doesn't she look stunning, Livvie?" Elizabeth chirped, clapping her hands together in glee.

Livvie stood back, staring at Alison, absolutely horrified. Beautiful? Not exactly the word she would have used. Disastrous, yes. Ugly, yes. An abomination . . . definitely. But CERTAINLY not beautiful.

Livvie bit back her instinctive reply. For Alison's sake, she'll play this a bit more diplomatically. "I am stunned." She managed to eke out.

Elizabeth fussed with the back of Alison's dress, beaming. "But of course, a woman needs to have a certain degree of class, sophistication, grace, and elegance to carry this look off." She smiled brightly and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she rearranged the last of the skirts' layers. "Luckily, Alison is just one of those rare gems who can." She prattled on, giving Livvie a significant look. Her tone obviously indicating that she believed that Livvie lacked those particular qualities.

"Mom-"

"What? I am just stating a fact." Elizabeth defended, gathering up a few opened and discarded boxes of shoes. "Have you made your choice yet, sweetie?" She asked.

Alison's eyes met Livvie's through the mirror's reflection. She made a face at her friend and pretended to gag as Livvie stifled a laugh behind her hand.

Tearing her gaze from her friend's, Alison stared at herself in the mirror again in disgust. She looked like a giant marshmallow someone had chewed on and spit out.

The sleeves were the size of small balloons and as puffy as ten bags of 50 cotton balls. The gown's skirt had 15 layers and looked like it could hold a circus or two underneath. "Yes, Mom. I love this dress." She lied. "But ah- Livvie and I are going to stay here and play around a little and see what else there is here. Why don't you go ahead and head over to the spa without us? We'll meet you there when we are done." She suggested, smiling widely.

Elizabeth nodded. "Ok, baby. If you are sure." She replied, lifting the boxes up into her arms.

Alison glanced back at the mirror and caught Livvie's eye. Alison pretended to reach out and strangle her mother. Livvie muffled another giggle behind her hand.

Elizabeth spun around to glare at her ex-rival.

Livvie smiled at her sweetly, dropping her hands from her mouth and placing them over her heart. "I am sorry- but she is just so beautiful." She forced out in a choked voice, blinking rapidly as if holding back tears.

Elizabeth sniffed. "Ok. Well, I am going to go pay for the veil and I'll see you two in an hour or two."

Alison hugged her mother and gave her a quick kiss on a cheek. "Ok. Thank you, Mom."

Elizabeth headed towards the exit. But before she left, she turned and wagged her finger at them threateningly. "Now don't the two of you be late- we have tons of things to do before the wedding tomorrow."

Alison and Livvie both breathed sighs of relief when Elizabeth disappeared through the door.

Once her mother was out of earshot, Alison gestured towards the door. "Quick! Close the door before she comes back!"

Livvie stepped forward and quickly shut the door. She locked it tight with the bolt. Turning around, she saw Alison still standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself in horror.

Livvie placed her hands over her hips. She furrowed her brow. Why hasn't she undressed yet? They had LOTS to do before tomorrow's ceremony. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to get out of that so we can do some REAL shopping?"

"I can't move." Alison whispered. She tried desperately to keep a straight face but when her eyes met Livvie's amused ones through the mirror, it all went to hell.

They burst into giggles.

Inside the closet, Caleb raised his brow. "This is weird." He muttered.

Rafe sighed. "You think?" He shuffled his feet nervously, shifting his weight to foot to foot. His body just itched to go out there and stop this wedding then and now . . . and he hated to admit it but Caleb was right . . . this time he had to trust him. He had no choice or . . . he could lose Alison forever. And that was one risk he could never take.

6 hours and 150 dresses, 80 veils, and 60 pairs of shoes later, Rafe and Caleb had made themselves comfortable sitting on the floor.

Rafe sat forward, stifling a yawn with his chin in his hands.

Caleb sat back against the wall, checking his watch periodically.

They had been there for over six hours now . . . six hours of mind-numbing torture, Rafe thought darkly. If Alison and Livvie went through the differences between dusty rose and pink one more time . . . he would have to kill himself.

Livvie knelt behind Alison, bent over the hem, aligning the last of the gown's skirts. Admiring her friend, she slowly eased back. "Ali- that' s perfect." She breathed quietly.

Alison picked up her skirts and twirled around. "You think?" A small smile touched her lips as she studied herself in the mirror.

The bodice was tightly fitted and the open neckline left her shoulders bare. And when she moved, the dress's full skirt made a satisfying rustling sound.

Livvie rose to her feet, zipping up the back of the dress as she went. "Yeah. You should be on top of a wedding cake or something- the perfect bride." She trailed off, noticing Alison's frown as her friend stared at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

Alison looked downward, adjusting and re-adjusting the gown's graceful folds. "Nothing."

Livvie furrowed her brow. Alison was a terrible liar. "No. What is it? What's wrong?" She pestered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Alison shook her head. Her stomach fluttered, churning in fear as she thought of the events of the next day. "No. Nothing. What can be the matter?" She forced a smile, wishing her knees would stop trembling. "Tomorrow's my wedding day." Her voice quaked.

"You don't look too happy." Livvie observed, studying her friend's pale face.

Alison sighed as she began to peel off the gown. "It is just-" She began, yanking at the zipper at her back.

In the corner, Rafe nudged Caleb sharply in the ribs.

Caleb rolled his eyes and turned his head away. After a hundred changes, Rafe's demands were beginning to wear a little thin.

Livvie sat down on the couch, watching Alison slip back into her jeans and sweater. "Just what? Come on, Alison. You can tell me." She encouraged as Alison hung up her dress.

Rafe tapped Caleb's shoulder. "Ok. You can look now."

Alison threw herself down on the sofa beside Livvie. "Oh, I don't know. I just thought I would feel different." She admitted.

Livvie shook her hair back. "What do you mean?" She sat forward, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "How do you feel?"

Alison hesitated. "I just thought I would be excited . . . you know giddy . . . but all I feel is . . ." She trailed off, hanging her head in embarrassment. "Dread." She finished quietly.

Rafe's heart soared as Livvie's mouth dropped open. "Dread?" She gasped. "Alison, I am sorry to tell you this, but you shouldn't be feeling that! Especially on your wedding day!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Alison covered her face, groaning out loud. "I know! I know! But I just can't shake this feeling . . ." Her voice trailed off again, but picked up slightly as she continued. "That I am missing something."

Livvie straightened up, studying her friend. This was way more than pre-wedding jitters. She lifted her legs up to the sofa and tucked her legs up under her. "Someone or some thing?" She asked.

Alison peeked at Livvie through her spread fingers. "I don't know. I love Jamal. I do . . . but I don't know if it is the right kind of love a wife should feel for her husband . . . I feel that . . ." She explained, her words tapering off again as she dropped her hands into her lap. She didn't know what else to say . . . how to explain it . . . marrying Jamal just felt so WRONG! Like . . . like she was betraying someone . . . someone she loved deeply . . . someone she loved with all of her heart.

Livvie glanced downward. "Yeah." Her dark hair fell in a silky curtain over her face, but she made no attempt to push it away. "Yeah. I know the feeling." She confided quietly.

Alison leaned forward, reaching out her hand and grasping Livvie's in her own. "What? You do?" Her face became a little hopeful, relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

Livvie shrugged, tugging her hand out of her friend's grasp to push her hair back from her face. "Maybe a little." She tipped her head back, stifling a sigh. She lifted her hands to the back of her neck, rubbing the dull ache there. "I mean- I guess so."

Alison raised an eyebrow. "You guess so?" She repeated. "Come on, Livvie. Either you do or you don't. What is it? What are you feeling?" When Livvie remained quiet, she pressed on with a slight whine to her voice. "Come on, I told you something. Now it's your turn. Tic for tac."

Livvie rubbed her hands over her face. "Ok. Ok." She relented quietly, dropping her hands to her lap. She twisted her fingers together nervously before speaking, searching for the right words. "It's like- it's like a part of your heart is missing." She admitted. Her nervousness urged her to her feet.

Livvie stood and moved to the mirror, her hands desperate to do some thing . . . any thing that could distract her from this conversation.

Alison's eyes widened, her hand rose to cover her heart. She DID understand! "You too?" She whispered, watching as Livvie removed a tube of gloss from the back pocket of her jeans

Livvie leaned in toward the mirror. She retouched her lipstick and dabbed some lip balm over her lipstick for shine. She blinked, her finger freezing mid-lip. "You too?" She repeated as she finished applying the balm to her lips. She recapped the tube and slipped it back into her pocket. "Alison, you are getting married tomorrow!" She exclaimed, turning around to face her friend. "If Jamal was the ONE, he would fill that void in your heart!"

Alison rose to her feet. She hung her head again. "I know." She mumbled, looking very much like a sad lost girl.

Livvie's incredulous expression softened. She walked over to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders, her eyes wide and sympathetic. "What are you going to do?"

Alison smiled tight-lipped. "I don't know."

"Ali-"

Alison held up her hands and broke free of her friend's grasp. She circled the room nervously. "I-I just need some time, Livvie. Just a few hours. That's all. I'll be fine tomorrow. It-it's just pre-wedding jitters . . . that's all. Nothing more." Her words failed to convince even herself.

Livvie eyed her friend. "You sure? Maybe marrying Jamal tomorrow is a mistake."

Alison shook her head adamantly. "He loves me."

"But the question is do you love him."

Alison folded her arms across her chest. "Of course I do!"

"The way a wife should love her husband?" Livvie asked, using Alison's previous words against her.

"I have to marry Jamal." Alison insisted.

Livvie raised her eyebrows. "Have to? Ali-"

Alison rested her hands over her stomach. "I-I think I might be pregnant."

Livvie's mouth fell open. "What-" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh my God." She sat back down on the couch, stunned.

Alison sunk down beside her friend again. "You see? I don't have a choice!"

Livvie shook her head again. "Of course you do, Ali!"

Alison shook her own head vigorously. "No, I don't! I swore to myself my child would have everything I didn't have when I was growing up." She began to pace around the room again, running her fingers agitatedly through her hair. "I have to marry Jamal." She repeated. She had lowered her voice, and Livvie could barely hear her.

Livvie stood. Following her friend around the room, she grabbed Alison's arm and whirled her around to face her. "Just because you don't marry Jamal, it doesn't mean he won't be a part of your child's life!"

"Livvie-"

Flicking back the hair that fell across her cheek, Livvie sharply cut her off with a wave of the hand. "Besides, you don't even know if you are pregnant!" She placed her hands on Alison's shoulders. Ok, so she didn't have a lot of experience being the rational one in this friendship, but now would be the PERFECT time to step out on that particular limb. "Ok. Listen. How late are you?"

"I-I don't know. Eight weeks." Alison shrugged weakly.

"Ok." Livvie inhaled slowly. "OK." She repeated, nibbling on her lower lip. She grasped Alison's shoulders tightly, looking her friend straight in the eye. "This is what we are going to do. We are going to go to the market and I am going to buy you a home pregnancy test. You'll take the test . . . and we'll just take it from there. Ok?"

Alison nodded her head, meekly. Her lower lip trembled as tears rose to her eyes to spill over her pale cheeks. "I am scared, Livvie. What if I make a big mistake? What if I marry Jamal and live to regret it. Or- what if I don't marry him, and I condemn my child to an unhappy home?"

Livvie hugged her friend comfortingly. "You just have to listen to your heart." She advised, rubbing a hand soothingly over her back.

On the side, in the closet, Rafe openly gawked at the hugging women. "She-she can't be- No."

Caleb rolled his eyes, dismissively. "Relax. The baby is yours." The last thing he needed was a hysterical slayer. Sure, he would have loved to watch Rafe squirm a bit before relieving him of his pain . . . but he had more important things to concentrate on- such as keeping Olivia safe until they were fully reunited . . . in every capacity. He couldn't have the slayer's theatrics distract him from his goal. "The ring doesn't fully affect slayers- your child picked up your slayer genes . . . so he or she survived the shift of history." He explained impatiently.

Rafe lifted his hands to his head. "I-I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, believe it. This is your reality now." Caleb advised.

"What about my mother?" Alison sniffled as Livvie walked over to the sofa and picked up her purse.

Livvie took out a little bag of tissues and offered them to her friend. "We'll just say I had some trouble with my car- she'll blame me anyway."

Alison laughed, using the tissues to blot at her tears. "Yeah. I guess you are right." Her smile wavered, her voice quaking. "Livvie?"

"Yeah?" Livvie replied, tossing her purse aside on the sofa, not noticing when it slid off the cushion and behind the piece of furniture.

"Thank you." Alison stepped forward, pulling Livvie into another emotional hug. "For helping me with all these wedding preparations . . ." She trailed off, sniffling.

"For standing my mother." She laughed, then her expression grew serious. "For your advice. For everything."

"What are best friends for?" Livvie eased back and picked up her jacket up from the sofa and slipped into it. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Both Caleb and Rafe breathed sighs of relief and leapt to their feet as the women began to gather up all their packages and bags. Thank God.

Finally, their wives were going to put them out of their misery and leave so that they could do a little more reconnaissance work.

Rafe was more than a little relieved that Alison was having doubts and on some level perhaps she did remember him. Otherwise, how else could Alison explain those feelings she had been having?

Now knowing Alison's true feelings, Rafe had more faith in Caleb's plan and was a bit more willing to go along with it . . . but only a bit more.

Livvie picked up the lace and pearl embroidered dress from the rack. "What about this?"

Alison slung her purse over her shoulder. "Just take it. We'll pay for it out front."

Livvie shrugged and followed Alison to the door. She was about to close to the door when she paused. A cold chill crept down her spine. She looked around the room, shivering. "God. That feeling." She whispered to herself.

Alison stood by her. "What?"

Livvie shook her head, rubbing her arms where the fine goose bumps rose. "No. It's nothing. Never mind." She looked around the room once more before closing the door shut.

Rafe pushed the closet door open all the way. "She's still a vampire, isn't she?" He asked, stepping into the room. It felt good to actually be able to stretch his legs after six hours in a closet.

"The ring can't change that." Caleb answered, heading towards the exit.

"She felt you- so maybe they'll remember soon?" Rafe's face was as hopeful as his voice.

Caleb opened the door and peered outside, making sure the hall was empty before stepping out. "You can hope."

"I can hope." Rafe repeated, his face fell. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly that. No more. And no less." Caleb declared briefly as he began to head down the hall past all the other dressing room doors.

"Where are you going?" Rafe rushed to keep up.

"We're going."

"What?"

Caleb stopped as the slayer reached his side. "It is where we are going. We have plans to make." His pace quickened, wishing Rafe would just stop talking and just keep up. He was afraid to let her out of his sight, afraid he might lose her. But the slayer just didn't seem to get it. He just continued to talk and complain.

Rafe snorted. "No. No you see, because there are no us. I might have come out of the closet with you, but I-" He trailed off, the significance of his words hitting him. He made a face, groaning. "Oh, that SO did not come out the way I meant. That was SO wrong . . . on so many different levels."

Caleb tilted his head to one side, a sly smile coming to his lips. "Relax. I have taken care of every thing. Trust me." He responded once again, his mind elsewhere. He could still feel her . . . she and Alison must still be in the store. Good. That meant they hadn't lost that much time. And as they walked, the sensation grew in intensity. They were getting closer.

"You know if you say that one more time I'll-" Rafe trailed off as someone came careening around the corner crashing into him. Her and her friend's 20 something bags spilled onto the floor all around them.

Rafe's body jolted as he stared down into Alison's beautiful angelic face.

Alison smiled up sweetly at Rafe. She tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Oh, excuse me. I am SO sorry, but we were such in a rush and we weren't looking where we were going-" She immediately began apologizing, smiling sheepishly.

Even though his heart sank a bit that his own wife didn't recognize him, Rafe grinned back brightly. "No. It's all right. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He crouched down and began to help Alison gather up all the bags she had dropped. "Looks like you had a busy day." He commented casually, noting the SMALL diamond ring sparkling on his wife's left hand as she reached for a bag near his feet.

Alison laughed. She pulled up a few more bags onto her lap. "Yeah, well, I am getting married tomorrow. I just had a lot of last-minute shopping to do. There is no rest for the weary." She joked.

Rafe forced a smile as he stuffed a few spilled items-a few delicate items of sexy white, creamy lingerie- back into their bags. "Well, he's a lucky man." He gulped, forcing himself not to think of the significance of those items. His heart began to pound as his stomach churned, his mind jumping to an picture of Alison dressed in one of those flimsy garments that seemed to lick at her skin . . . with Jamal. He shook his head, forcing the image out of his head.

Alison leaned back on her heels, smiling confusedly. "You don't even know me- but that's sweet. Your fiancée must melt like better when you are around."

Rafe shrugged. "Actually, I-I am not getting married." He muttered, handing her a few of the bags he had gathered.

Alison accepted the bags from Rafe. "Oh, then your friend is?" She asked politely, looking up to where Caleb stood speaking to Livvie.

"My friend?" Rafe furrowed his brow.

Alison laughed, gesturing towards Caleb. Rafe blanched. "No-Caleb- he's not my fri- I mean he's not getting married. He's- he's already married." He babbled, resisting his initial impulse to correct Alison's assumption that Caleb was NOT his friend and trying to correct his initial blunder.

"You're in a bridal shop. Don't tell me you came in here to watch giddy women walk around half-naked." Alison teased with a twinkle in her eye, watching Rafe's face turn bright red. She couldn't help but note how cute that was.

"Uh, no . . . He- I . . . His sister is getting married and we just came by to pick her up." He tried to explain, lying, becoming flustered with each word he uttered. "I-I didn't mean . . . I mean I wouldn't-"

Alison giggled, laying a hand on his shoulder as they both stood. He was so CUTE. She loved how he babbled when he was flustered. "It's ok. I was just teasing you." She held out a free hand. "Alison Barrington."

Rafe shook her hand. "Rafe Kovich."

Beside them, Caleb grasped Livvie's arms, steadying her after she had walked right into his chest. "You alright?" He asked in concern, lifting one hand to her face. The pad of his thumb stroked her cheek. All day he had wanted to touch her, if only for a minute, just to assure himself she was real . . . that his wish on the ring had worked. And now there she was, her skin just a bare whisper away.

Livvie shrugged off his hands, forcing herself to look away from his eyes. "I-I am fine." She stepped back and reached down to grab her two bags up from the floor. But as she lifted one bag, a purchase slipped out and fluttered to the floor.

Before Livvie could catch it, Caleb had crouched down and picked up the item that had fallen out of her bag. He stood, holding out a sheer black negligee fashioned out of silk. "You dropped this."

Livvie snatched the nightie from his hand. She stuffed it into her bag, her cheeks growing warm, her fingers tingling where they brushed against his. "Thanks." She mumbled under her breath. She didn't know why . . . but she almost felt guilty . . . like she had been caught doing some thing wrong . . . which she hadn't . . . it was not like she was seeing anyone right now . . . well . . . Jack was trying to patch things up . . . but in her heart, Livvie knew that was a dead end . . . a done deal.

It was done the second she found him in bed with that punk blonde rocker from that new band every one was talking about.

"For someone special?" Caleb asked, keeping his voice deceptively light.

Livvie blinked, noting the flash in his eyes and the darkening of his expression. Was that jealousy she heard in his voice? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, studying the "stranger" before her. His gaze met hers evenly. An icy chill passed through her body, sending goose bumps running up and down her spine.

For a minute, she seriously considered slapping him, but that feeling immediately melted away into oblivion as she stared into his eyes. Moistening her lips nervously, her eyes skated away from his piercing gaze. She drew a deep breath and tried to shake off the odd sensation enveloping her heart. "That's none of your business." She lifted her hand to push back her hair, determined not to look at him again.

Unfortunately she soon found out that she couldn't resist . . . which she immediately regretted.

Why was he looking at her like that? With so much intensity . . . and . . . could it be . . . love? No. It couldn't be. She didn't know him- or did she?

There was something familiar about him . . . in his gaze . . .

Livvie blinked. She tilted her head, staring at him. She did know him. But from where?

An image popped in her mind then and she saw herself with him.

It was like she was transported to another place. Another time. A time when she was in his arms and they were dancing, swirling, in the dying candlelight.

The room around her blurred as the tempo of their dancing picked up, but she didn't care. She could only see his eyes, feel his arms around her, strong . . . and safe.

And there was the music, low and hypnotic, although it faded in and out of her consciousness and sounded far away.

Gradually, their dancing slowed and their lips met in a urgent kiss, full of heat and searing passion. An all-consuming passion that left her breathless, her heart soaring, and her soul aching.

She shook her head, pushing the memory away. No. No. That couldn't be. She never danced with him. She couldn't have kissed him . . . she didn't even know him.

She couldn't have- it didn't make sense. Any sense at all. Swallowing nervously, she finally wrenched her eyes from his and caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She did a double-take.

To her shock, Alison was actually FLIRTING with the "stranger's" fair-haired companion. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched Alison tilt her head to the side and smile sweetly at the oddly familiar man.

Alison giggled, touching Rafe's chest. "You're so sweet."

Livvie saw Rafe lay his hand at Alison's cheek. He said something and they both laughed as if they shared some private inside joke.

Alison was practically beaming, the first sincere smile Livvie has seen on her friend's face in days. It was like all her worries, all her troubles had washed away . . . melted away into oblivion. She seemed so relaxed. So carefree. Much like the girl she used to be . . . before the engagement.

A look of amazement crossed Livvie's face. She still couldn't believe Alison was flirting with some random stranger who they just had bumped into at a bridal shop of all places the day before her own wedding!

Well, at the way things have been going lately, there might not even be a wedding, Livvie silently reminded herself. Besides, didn't Alison deserve to be happy? If Jamal wasn't the one . . . maybe this man was . . .

But first things first . . . that little issue of a pregnancy test needed to be resolved. . . and they were running out of time.

Livvie glanced at her watch. They were supposed to meet Elizabeth hours ago . . . and she could just imagine how Alison's mother would react once they arrive at the spa seven hours late.

Caleb watched Livvie closely, searching for any signs of recognition. Any clue to a memory. And by the way she was reacting to seeing Rafe and Alison together, it seemed like she was not far off from remembering every thing.

She was slowly piecing every thing together just as he thought she would. And if that was true, Alison won't be so far off as well. "Olivia?" He prompted quietly.

Livvie's head shot up and she stared at him again for a moment. She furrowed her brow in confusion. How did he know her name? No- never mind. She didn't want to know . . . she just wanted to get out of there . . . away from him . . . NOW.

Her bags tightly gripped in one hand, Livvie reached for Alison with the other and pried her friend away from Rafe. "Come on, Alison. We're going to be late. Your mother is going to kill me."

Livvie glared back at Caleb and Rafe as they walked away.

"Sorry again! It was nice meeting you!" Alison called out to Rafe as Livvie dragged her off. She almost tripped as they moved down the hall, having trouble keeping up with Livvie's fast pace. "Livvie!" She complained bitterly. "Slow down! Where is the fire?"

As the women disappeared back into the dressing room that they had exited not even a few minutes prior, the men heard Alison reprimand Livvie. "I can't believe you forgot your purse. You should be more careful." She scolded.

Rafe's face was sad. "She doesn't remember me. Not at all. Did you see the way she looked at me?"

Caleb stifled a sigh. Right. Whatever. By the way the slayer and fair-hair were pawing at each other, he had no doubts that Alison would regain her memory in record time. "Relax- there is plenty of time for that later."

Rafe shook his head. "Did you see Livvie's face when you touched her? The way she dragged Alison out of here? She was terrified, man, by you. She obviously felt something. Probably what she felt right before-"

Caleb frowned. "You killed her."

"She asked me to- because of you. I might add." Rafe smiled, seeing Caleb's expression drop. It felt good to needle him about some thing . . . especially after the vampire's stupid wish erased Rafe's entire history with Alison.

"Just relax ok? Alison will remember you. Olivia's just remembering faster because she's a vampire."

Rafe closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "She can't marry Jamal."

"She won't. Trust-"

"Don't say it."

End of Flashback

God . . . to think he would have to join forces with that vampire again. Rafe sighed heavily. Maybe he should consider buying a six-month supply of aspirin before he confronted Caleb. He shook his head, pushing the thought away. Why make himself upset about it now?

He should just take it one minute at a time- he will worry about when the time comes. Right now, he should just stay focus on Alison.

On his beautiful wife- on protecting her and keeping his family safe from that obsessive monster.

That's it. Just concentrate in Alison, he told himself.

As he waited for the elevator to reach his floor, he allowed his eyes to roam the room.

Colleen stood at nurses' station, consulting on a patient with Gabriella and Joe.

The sofas and coaches were practically all empty except for a small family sitting together in a cluster in the corner.

Christmas music played softly in the background.

The mother held a little boy in her lap.

Hugging her son close to her chest, the mother whispered something into his ear.

The little boy's tearstained face broke out into a wide smile. Snuggling back into his mother's arms, he hugged her close.

The mother shared a tired smile with her husband over the child's head.

Rafe swallowed hard, forcing himself to look away.

Suddenly bright flashes blinded him. Instinctively, his hands rose up to shield his face. "What the hell-"

A reporter thrust a tape recorder into his face, her eyes bright with anticipation and her smile absolutely wicked. "Mr. Kovich, how do you feel?"

Rafe blinked at the woman, lowering his hands from his face. "Excuse me?"

The reporter gave him a false sympathetic smile. "About your wife? How is she doing? How are you handling this tragedy? Who do you blame?" Her rambling questions poured out from her mouth in one breathless gasp.

Rafe stared at her in disbelief. "I am sorry-"

The reporter sighed impatiently, looking at him as if he had dunce written all over his forehead. "Your wife's rape." She reminded him, motioning for the cameraman behind her to prepare himself for another picture.

Rafe's jaw dropped as all the color slowly drained from his face. He choked on his words. "Her what?"

"Her . . . rape." She repeated slowly, emphasizing each word and rolling her eyes. This was the biggest exclusive in her life and she wasn't going to let him mess it up for her now. "How do you feel about it?" She asked again.

Rafe struggled to find his voice. "Where did you hear that?" He demanded, putting a hand to his forehead.

The reporter grabbed a newspaper from a bin and thrust it into his hands. "Here. Look for yourself."

The headlines gloated over the news and almost sent Rafe to his knees,

Local gym owner

Raped by singer's brother

Flipping the paper open, he read the accompanying story, his heart hammering in his chest. "No. No. This-this can't be happening." He whispered as another set of flashes of light exploded around him blinding him.

The reporter clapped her hands together gleefully. "Oh! Great shot! The surprised look- really it was perfect." She squealed, insensitively. "So who do you think raped your wife, Mr. Kovich-Stephen Clay or his brother? Did your wife meet Mr. Clay's brother through Mrs. Clay? How does that make you feel?" She interrogated.

"HEY! HEY! Leave him alone! Go away! Scoot!"

Lucy raced up to them, pushing the reporter and her cameraman away from her stunned cousin. "Don't make me call security- I am on this hospital's board-"

The reporter's eyes lit up as she recognized the older woman before her. She quickly cut off the slayer with a wave of her hand. "Aren't you Mrs. Morley's mother?" She inquired, moving the tape recorder from Rafe's mouth to Lucy's. "Do you mind if-"

Lucy held up her hand and pushed the tape recorder away from her mouth, her face a stony mask of darkness. "If you even finish that sentence, I will tear your tongue out and feed it to the wolves!" She cried and pointed towards the exit. "Get out. NOW. Neither Rafe or I have any comments for you." She yelled, earning reproachful looks from Colleen, Joe, and Gabriella. She ignored their looks and nudged the reporter forward again.

The reporter smiled tight-lipped, shoving Lucy's hand away. "Fine, we'll just go and find Mr. Morley-"

Lucy grabbed her arm, stopping the woman. She turned the woman around and pushed her towards the exit. "No. And I swear if I find out that you went within 100 yards of Alison's and Livvie's rooms, I will make sure you never work in this town again. I will make it my personal quest in life to ruin yours. Don't let me see you here ever again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The reporter and her cameraman walked away in a huff. They shot Lucy dirty looks as they left.

Lucy exhaled sharply, crossing her arms. "Vultures!"

Rafe's hand visibly shook as it rose to touch her shoulder. "Lucy-" He whispered, the paper still clutched in his hands.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of desperation that edged his voice. It was like a knife in her heart. She reached out and wrapped an arm around Rafe's trembling shoulders. He looked so tired, so pale and so fragile . . . like he was about to collapse at any moment. She led him away to where the family Rafe had been watching had sat. "I am so sorry, cousin. I had no idea- I don't know how the media could have gotten this." She lied, knowing full well how.

That damn Elizabeth. She didn't care who she hurt in her vendetta to destroy Caleb. Not even her own daughter, Lucy silently fumed. Seething, she sat Rafe down on the sofa, hugging him.

"Elizabeth." He murmured.

Lucy pulled back, stunned. Did he know? "What?"

"Elizabeth- she did this."

Lucy shook her head. She played dumb. She didn't want to upset him any further than he already was . . . "What? Rafe, what are you talking about?"

Rafe swallowed, remembering. "She needed money- she said she would make Caleb pay. She said she deserved some thing after all the grief he put her through."

"Rafe- but Alison . . ."

Rafe shook the paper in her face. "They have pictures of the studio and the villa, Lucy! No one else could have done this! Jamal and Gwen are still downstairs in the cafeteria waiting for news on Alison and Livvie. Jack and Madison are God's know where but Jack - he may not be thinking very clearly right now, but he wouldn't intentionally hurt Alison or Livvie in any way. Caleb and me . . . maybe. But not them. No. Not the girls. And he knows this would hurt them. So it couldn't be him. And Kevin- he has been here with us the entire time. And Ian- he would never. And that just leaves you, me, and Caleb . . . and none of us would say anything. And no one else knows about what happened with Andrei these past two years. No one else knew anything. Elizabeth is the only one who is left . . . and she hates Livvie . . . she wants to make Caleb and Livvie pay. Physically, emotionally, and in the pockets. She wouldn't care who it would hurt in the process, not even daughter." He explained, his words mirroring Lucy's exact thoughts.

But Lucy continued to feign confusion, hoping that by letting Rafe work out the sequence of events by himself, he might come up with some sort of solution.

Because honestly, she was ALL out of ideas. "I don't understand."

Rafe swallowed. "She needed money. Alison and I couldn't afford to give her any more."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Any more! You gave her money!"

"She's Alison's mother." He defended.

Lucy pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Giving birth doesn't automatically make you a mother, Rafe!" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. She forced herself to stop and take in another deep breath before continuing. "So what happened to the money you gave her?"

Rafe lowered his head to his hands. "I don't know- she just showed up like 4-5 weeks ago, needing more."

Flashback

A few weeks earlier . . .

Emma sat in her Mommy's lap, cuddling up in Alison's arms as they finished watching Winnie the Pooh's Christmas Adventure. A baby monitor stood at Alison's elbow and would occasionally emit a low beep.

Eddie and Bryce slept easily upstairs in their cribs, oblivious to the world around them.

Rafe paced in the kitchen, fighting with a equipment wholesaler manager on the phone.

Snowflakes swirled outside, leaving a light dust over the sidewalk.

As the movie ended and the credits rolled, Emma clapped her hands together in glee.

Alison brushed a hand over her daughter's fine hair. "Did you like the movie, sweetie?" A smile bloomed across her face as her daughter squirmed happily in her lap.

Emma bounced up and down, her blond curls flying. "Like it? I loved it! Again, Mommy? Please?" She stuck her lower lip, her eyes pleading. "Can we watch it again?"

Alison laughed. "Emma, we have already seen this movie three times today." She reminded her daughter, kissing her forehead gently.

Emma looked up to her mother, her eyes widening ever so innocently. "But it's my favorite movie EVER!"

Rafe strode inside. "Oh, really? I thought Sleeping Beauty was your favorite movie ever?" He asked, walking up to the couch. Leaning over, he gently kissed his wife.

Alison shook her head. She grinned widely. "That was last week, Rafe."

Rafe slapped his forehead in mock shame. "Oh, that's right! How could I EVER forget?"

Emma tugged at Alison's sleeve. "Can we see it again, Mommy?" She repeated, her lower lip jutting out.

Alison and Rafe shared a look. "I am sorry, sweetie, but it is time for bed. Maybe tomorrow."

Emma tried to stifle a yawn. "But I am not sleepy." She murmured, covering her small mouth.

Rafe smiled, reaching down and lifting her up into his arms. "Yes, you are."

Emma's head fell against Rafe's shoulder, her eyes sliding shut. "No, I am not." She whispered.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not." She protested one last time before falling fast asleep in Rafe's arms.

Alison rose from her seat and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's forehead before Rafe took her upstairs. She silently watched as they disappeared up the steps.

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Rafe carefully carried Emma into her room.

Quietly and expertly, he tucked in his sleeping daughter into her tiny little bed.

Leaning down, he gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Good night, my little angel."

Rising, he turned off the little rose lamp beside her bed and went back downstairs. He found Alison cleaning up in the living room. "She's sound asleep."

Alison smiled as she placed the DVD back into its box. "Good. She had a long, exciting day." She went to the cabinet beside the television and returned the movie back into its original spot.

Rafe raised his eyebrows. "A little too exciting if you ask me."

Alison giggled. Walking up to him, she slid her arms around his waist. "Oh, come on, Rafe. She loved it."

"Well, I love tropical beaches, but you'll never see me buy one." Rafe grumbled, his hands resting over her shoulders.

Alison slid her hands up Rafe's back. "I know." She shrugged. "But you know my mother." She reminded him.

Rafe looked around the living room. "Speaking of the devil, where is she?" He asked.

Alison rolled her eyes then. "Visiting your favorite friendly neighborhood vampire." When Rafe's brow rose, she explained. "Alimony. She's now officially broke.

And now she wants to see if she could squeeze some money out of Caleb."

Rafe smirked. "And he would give her the money too just to shut her up."

"That's the idea." Alison laughed.

Rafe cocked his head. "But then how could she afford to buy Emma that pony-"

Alison smiled. "Let's just say that she is counting on a lot of money." She giggled.

Rafe shook his head. "Right. But Caleb- he'll probably just give her enough to keep her away for a little while. I doubt he would give her enough to tide her over for the rest of her life. And personally, I think I would PAY Caleb not to give her any money just so that I could see her go to the poorhouse." He laughed.

Alison kissed him gently, thinking that he was joking. "Hence, why I am not worried about the pony. Mother's not going to get much. The pony will have to go." She explained.

Her expression dropped then. Rafe touched her cheek. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Alison sighed, looking up at him. "It is just some times I wonder . . ."

Rafe stroked her hair. "Wonder what?"

Alison played with the lapels of his shirt, her eyes downcast. "If she ever really cared for me. I mean I know that she's certainly not mother of the year material . . . but some times she does try."

"Alison?" Rafe prompted, studying her face.

Alison bit her lip, swallowing back tears. "Some times I can't help but feel that she would anything to get her hands on some money . . . even if it is at my expense." She admitted, laying her head against her husband's shoulders.

Rafe hugged her close. "Well, right now she's after Caleb's money. Not ours." He reassured her, kissing her hair.

Alison closed her eyes. "I know . . . but what if he says no?" Her eyes opened as her head rose so that she could look into his eyes. "Then we are next Rafe."

"We gave her money 6 months ago." Rafe reminded her, massaging her shoulders with his fingertips.

Alison bit her lip again. "But she spent it all."

Rafe stepped back, his mouth falling open. "All $50,000?"

Alison nodded. "Every penny, Rafe."

"Seriously? Well, I am sorry but we can't afford to-"

Alison buried her face into Rafe' shoulder. "I know. And that is what I told her when she called me last week. And that is why she is with Caleb now as we speak."

Suddenly the door slammed opened then and closed as a loud squeal echoed shrilly throughout the first floor. "Oooo- the nerve of that man! That pompous egoistical jerk!" The familiar painful voice screeched.

Rafe and Alison pulled apart as Elizabeth stomped into the room, her face thunderous and her eyes wild with anger.

Alison quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Didn't go well?" She sniffled.

Elizabeth threw herself down on the couch, folding her arms across her chest and slumping down in her seat like a small child sent to the corner for a five minute time out. "Now that is an understatement! I have never met a more . . ." She angrily trailed, lifting her hands to make a strangling motion. "I could just wring her neck!"

Rafe sighed, taking a seat on the loveseat and pulling Alison down onto his lap. "Livvie?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. That obnoxious brat of hers!" Her voice became a pitiful whine, causing Rafe and Alison to flinch. "I was so close!" She held her thumb and index finger barely an inch apart. "This close. He left to go get the checkbook and then she had to go and ruin everything." She stamped her foot.

Rafe stifled a grin, guessing. "Lauren? How?"

Elizabeth shrugged, picking at her nail polish. "She cried." She muttered.

Alison's eyes widened. Well, that certainly was a way to make Caleb angry. "Mother, did you make Lauren cry?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Well, no. Not exactly." She shrugged. "I didn't see her, ok? I didn't see her and she was on the floor."

Alison jabbed an elbow in Rafe's ribs as he chuckled out loud. "Oh my god, mother. Please tell me you didn't step on her."

"I didn't."

Alison breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good." But she spoke too soon.

"I tripped over her and I broke my heel. Do you know how much these shoes cost me? So I reprimanded her." Elizabeth admitted.

"Mother." Alison's voice held a warning. Some times she sincerely felt like she was the only adult in this relationship- her mother had more growing up to do than she did!

Elizabeth pouted. She sat forward in her seat. "Ok, I screamed at the little brat. And she cried. Ok?"

Rafe failed miserably at keeping the amusement from his voice. "And Caleb walked in." He supplied.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Just her luck . . ."Yes, and Caleb walked in. Little brat." She stamped her foot again, whining. "She's just as annoying as her mother."

Alison sighed. "She's one year old, mother."

Elizabeth stifled a sigh. Figures, she would take the little tramp's side. "She's the spawn of evil, Alison." She replied, mimicking Alison's voice.

Rafe shrugged. "No arguments there."

Alison shot Rafe a look. "Rafe!" She exclaimed. That was exactly the sort of comment that could set her mother off on that long winded rant Alison has been trying to avoid since her mother's arrival in town. She couldn't handle being subjected to another "I hate Caleb and Livvie rant." She has heard it SO many times before she could practically recite it herself. If she wanted to save herself from that torture, she needed to steer this topic away from how they ruined her life and into the main reason why Elizabeth was so upset . . . the fact that she had no money to call her own.

"What?" Rafe asked, his expression one of pure innocence.

Alison shook her head, sighing. She turned her attention back to her mother. "So he gave you nothing?" She asked, slightly steering her mother away from that particular rant.

Elizabeth nodded. "Nothing." She concurred. "This day has been a TOTAL waste." She moaned, flinging a hand across her forehead in an exaggerated swoon.

Alison closed her eyes. Her mother could be SO overdramatic some times. She counted to ten. "Well, what do you expect? You kicked his daughter!"

"I didn't kick her."

Alison shook her head again. "I still can't believe you didn't see her. I mean I know she is small, but, mother, really."

Elizabeth folded her arms and leaned back into the sofa cushions again. "From what I gathered, she was supposed to be in bed. But Daddy's little princess had other ideas. She wanted to play. So the little brat transported herself out of her crib and into the living room. And I stood and turned- and there she was."

Alison snuggled against Rafe, fighting to keep a straight face. "Ok, so then you broke your heel and screamed at her? There's nothing else?"

Elizabeth dropped her gaze. "Well . . ."

Alison was almost afraid to ask. "Mother, what else happened?"

"The brat's cries also woke her slut of a mother."

Rafe groaned. "You got into a fight with Livvie?"

Alison shook her head. "Mother, seriously, are you sure you wanted money from Caleb? Because you sure seem to have a knack of sabotaging yourself!" She exclaimed.

Elizabeth pouted. "You wouldn't be so quick to judge and be on her side if you saw her! She comes out, not even clothed, practically throwing what I had interrupted into my face!"

"She was naked?"

"No, she had a robe on." Elizabeth reluctantly admitted.

"The slut." Rafe declared sarcastically, failing to suppress the smile on his face.

Elizabeth glowered at her son-in-law. "Oh, so this amuses you, doesn't it? How dare you pass on judgment on me-"

Alison's hand sliced through the air, cutting her mother's rant off at the bud. She was afraid if her mother started in on her "how Caleb and Livvie ruined her life rant," they'll be hearing her whine for hours- until the next morning . . . if they are lucky that is. "Ok. OK. Relax, mother. So you screamed at his child, fought with his wife, and you still expected Caleb to give you some money?" She asked, trying to sum everything to end this conversation as quickly at possible.

Elizabeth's lower lip trembled. "You make it sound as if I asked for this."

"Oh, mom." Alison reached out a hand and touched her mother's face gently. "I know you didn't." She quickly assured her. "You-you just have a knack to go about things the wrong way." She sighed then, glancing at her watch. "Look- it's late and maybe . . . just maybe things will look better in the morning. Why don't you head on upstairs and get some rest." She suggested with a forced smile. "You'll feel better after a good night's rest. Ok?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, nodding. "You're right. Maybe some sleep will do me some good." She drew a deep breath and rose up to her feet. "We'll talk in the morning?"

"Over breakfast." Alison agreed wearily. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, baby." Elizabeth replied, before disappearing up the stairs.

Rafe gently tucked a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear. "You ok?" He studied her concernedly.

Alison stifled a sigh and moved into her husband's touch. She laid her head against his shoulder, cuddling close. "Yeah . . . as long as I have you." She whispered softly, her fingers curling into the soft material of his shirt.

Rafe kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter. "We'll always be together."

Alison picked up her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Can-can we just forget about my mother for one night and-" Her voice trailed off as her mouth met his. She melted into his embrace.

Rafe's lips went to her neck, to her chin, to her nose and eyes. He always knew exactly what she needed . . . and that was one of the MANY things she LOVED about him. He was her prince . . . her love . . . her partner in every possible way. He was a dream come true and she loved him so much. So much.

She hated to think about what Andrei had in store for them in the not so distant future. And even as she worried, she forcefully pushed that thought from his mind. No. She shook her head as Rafe's lips moved over her collarbone, causing her to shiver. She wouldn't think about that now. No. She lifted her hands to the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, losing herself in the sensation. She snuggled up against him, pressing her body up against his.

All that mattered right now was this . . . this very second.

This very moment when she was with the man she loved and treasured more than anyone else. He and the children were her life. And Andrei would never take that away from her.

No.

Never. No matter what he did, said, or tried . . . Andrei could never escape that one simple truth. And that was her love for her family. She loved them with all her heart, with every thing she was. And nothing he did or could ever do would ever undermine that. Nothing.

Alison wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck as he rose to his feet and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

The one place where no one could ever touch them. Their sanctuary away from the dangerousness and complications of their life with vampires. There they could forget about Elizabeth and her reckless vendetta against Caleb and Livvie and Andrei's painful obsession with Alison . . . and any one who ever threatened their happiness. There, all that mattered was them and how much they loved each other. Just the two of them. Together.

But later that night, Rafe silently slipped from the bed and got dressed. He had too many things on his mind right then to sleep now.

Leaning over the bed, he pressed a gentle kiss over Alison's forehead before walking away. He moved down the stairs in the dark and found his way to his study.

Rafe flipped the light switch, illuminating the small cramped office space. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he made his way behind his desk and dropped heavily into the tattered armchair there.

It had been a long night. Between dealing with some investors on the phone and in private meetings, and then fighting with his "angelic" mother-in-law Elizabeth,

Rafe didn't know how he had the strength to carry on and stay awake.

True with Caleb handling the vampire population in Port Charles, he did have some more free time on his hands. Unfortunately, lately that hasn't being so. Just when he douses one fire, another one just sprung right up . . .

From work to "familial" obligations e.g. Elizabeth, he was bone-tired.

Yes, Caleb had been useful of late, making sure Port Charles resident vampires were well-fed . . . sustained by that special water cocktail of his.

As far as he knew, Caleb and Livvie were the only ones feeding . . . from each other of course . . . but the others- Ian, Elizabeth, Jack, Jamal, Frank, Victor, and

Mary all consumed the water Caleb supplied from the spring. So no actual "blood-letting" was actually being performed by these few.

Unless, of course, there were some vampires he didn't know about.

Which he sincerely doubted.

He did know that Caleb's guards were under strict instruction not to feed in Port Charles but back home in Romania where they frequently popped in and out from.

And yes . . . some times bags of the blood have being known to be swiped from the hospital's blood bank . . . but at least bodies weren't piling up in the morgue . . .

But recently things have been relatively quiet. He and Caleb avoided each other like the plague, always tempted to revert back to their old-age fight. while the other vampires generally kept to themselves and their families or reported back to Caleb.

Frank, Victor, and Mary resided together . . . and besides visits to the lighthouse, the Elixir, the hospital, and Caleb's loft, they generally stayed at home.

Frank and Mary still worked OCCASIONALLY at the hospital. And Victor . . . well when he wasn't getting up to date with his government friends, he was either at the lighthouse with Kevin and Lucy and their children or visiting with his granddaughter and great-grandchildren.

Jack ran his bar, Elixir, and he and Jamal both occasionally would work for Caleb, keeping an eye on Livvie while Caleb was away. But when they weren't working at the bar or at the bike shop or spying on Livvie, they often would come by the gym, play with the kids and talk with Alison who loved to fill them up with cakes and cookies.

Rafe smiled. Yes, she even mothered them.

So, yes, the vampire problem was well-taken care of.

But of course there was still Andrei to worry about.

Rafe's face fell. He was still after Alison . . . and Rafe didn't know how to stop him. Sighing, he shook his head. No. There was time to worry about that later.

Right now, he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Only one thing at a time.

Andrei certainly was not going to go any where . . . not when he was as fixated on Alison as ever . . . he has made that abundantly clear.

Rafe's business with the gym was a whole another story. He shifted the chair closer to the desk then and turned the computer on.

He had taken some business risks lately- hiring more trainers, opening new classes, increasing class sizes, installing new state of the art gym equipment, and building new additions to the warehouse.

Now he is trying to finagle a loan from the bank to buy the empty and deserted building next door. His idea was to knock the warehouse down, rebuild it into a new gym and physically line the two buildings together.

He hasn't exactly touched upon the subject of expanding and re-modeling the gym with Alison yet, but he didn't want to worry her about that right now. They still had some time before a commitment would be made.

Luckily, the risks he has taken so far have been paying off very handsomely . . . but still it was too soon to tell.

Until he was absolutely sure his recent entrepreneur endeavors will prove fruitful, he couldn't afford to shell out any more money for any risky procedures.

Especially Elizabeth.

Yes, he felt sorry for Elizabeth. He really did. He wasn't a heartless person. After all, she was Alison's mother and like so many other women before her, she had been duped . . . used . . . and lured into a false sense of security by Caleb and then tossed . . . cast aside like garbage without so much as a backward glance.

And then when she had finally gotten her life back together and found someone who she could possibly spend the rest of her life with, it was all taken away from her . . . in the span of a second . . . a second long enough for one wish to erase history . . . a wish that restructured her life and the lives of all the people around her . . . a wish that was cast to save the life of the woman she was cast aside for.

So yes, she had every right to be angry . . . frustrated. She finally had a chance to be happy and Caleb's wish destroyed that . . . It took that all away from her.

And Rafe did sympathize with her. Like he said, she was Alison's' mother and he wasn't heartless. But still . . . he couldn't afford to gamble his family's financial future to help her. She was a walking disaster if there ever was one.

And they did give her money before.

$50, 000.

What person could possibly spend that much money in six months? Especially when he or she didn't have to worry about paying for room and board.

Apparently it was a feat only Elizabeth could accomplish.

But as he further contemplated his and Alison's next move, his office door creaked open and a blond head popped in.

Rolling his eyes, Rafe pressed a hand to his forehead. Speak of the devil.

"Can we talk?"

Rafe suppressed a sigh, folding his hands together. "Do I have a choice?"

Elizabeth pushed the door all the way in and bounced inside. She chose to let his comment slide as she perched herself at the edge of his desk. "I was thinking . . ."

"Oh, we are in trouble." Rafe quipped quietly to himself.

"I was thinking that you and Alison have been married now, what three years now? " She gestured to him and then to herself. "But you and I, well, we have never really talked before." She tilted her head and smiled coyly, batting her eyelashes. "And I would REALLY like the chance to get to know you better." She reached over the desk and covered his hand with hers.

Rafe blinked, instinctively jerking his hand back. "Excuse me?" He stared at her in disbelief. What? Was she drunk?

Elizabeth laughed. "I said-"

Rafe held up a hand, silencing her with a look. "No, I heard what you said. I just don't believe it. You are up to something." He accused.

His words seemed to have hit a nerve because she bristled. "Why do I have to be up to something? Why can't I just want to get my son-in-law better." Elizabeth demanded, folding her arms across her chest irritated.

Rafe rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. "You have never expressed an interest in getting to know me before- in fact you have never approved of our marriage before." He sighed, glancing back the computer screen. He really needed to get back to work. "Just be straight with me. What do you want?"

"You know what I need."

Rafe stifled another sigh and closed his eyes. "I told you before, Elizabeth- we just don't have the money."

Elizabeth kept her pleasant smile plastered on her face. "But we both know someone who does." She reminded him.

Rafe lifted his brow. "Caleb? I thought he refused."

The corners of Elizabeth's smile twitched. "Yes, he did. But I was so close."

Rafe nodded, smirking at the image in his head. "Yeah. Until you stepped on his daughter."

Elizabeth jumped to her feet. "I did not step on that stupid little piece of trash- I . . . " Her voice trailed off as she inhaled deeply, nosily. She fought to regain her composure as Rafe watched on amusedly. She took another deep breath and took her seat again. "It was just a little misunderstanding." She amended, her demeanor a touch calmer.

Rafe shrugged. "Ok. So what does this have to do with me? I don't know if you know this- but Caleb and I . . . we happen to hate each other."

Elizabeth forced another smile. "We are not talking about Caleb. He's not the Morley I need . . . it's his little vampire slut."

Rafe sat up straighter in his seat. "Livvie?" He furrowed his brow. Oh, no. Now he was in for it. Suddenly, he was very afraid to hear the rest of it. If it involved Livvie . . . then nothing good could ever come out of it. The thing with Livvie is, you think you can manipulate her one way . . . and it might even work for a while . . . but in the end, she'll behave in such an opposite way than you originally intended that you are worse off than where you began. The whole ordeal with the ring just being a prime example of this. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Ok, so maybe he wasn't the smartest stake in the toolbox. "As Caleb's wife-" She shuddered. "She does have access to his financial accounts, does she not?"

Rafe wrinkled his face. "Oh, yes. When we are not trying to kill each other, Caleb and I often do discuss our financial business over cold beers and a football game." He replied, sarcastically. He sighed then, his frustration coming out in his voice. "For all I know, he could have restricted her access and be giving her a weekly allowance." He shrugged. "Besides, that still doesn't explain how I can help you with Livvie. Livvie and I don't exactly share a rich and wonderful history together. I doubt I can even convince her to cross the street . . . much less write a check over to you."

Elizabeth's smile widened. "But you are close to someone you can. Lucy."

Rafe blinked. "Lucy." He repeated.

Elizabeth wagged her finger. "You forget. Caleb's wish erased a little over 2 yrs of our lives. Almost 3 yrs more until you came back. Remember Lucy and Livvie were a part of a happy family once upon a time and they do seem to be getting closer."

Rafe shook his head. "No. Why would Livvie give you money?"

"To get me to stay away from Caleb of course!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She thought that would be obvious. "You know how insecure she is." She reminded him.

Rafe nodded slowly. "Right. SO let me get this straight, because you can't money directly from Caleb, you are going to indirectly blackmail Livvie to give you the money that Caleb won't give you."

Elizabeth beamed. He finally got it! "That is the general idea. Yes."

Rafe suppressed a smile. Her logic was all over the place. "And don't you think that sooner or later Caleb will realize that some of his money is missing from his account?"

"Oh, ten million?" Elizabeth waved a hand, dismissively. "I doubt it. It is chuck change to someone like him. Besides, once the money is transferred to my account, it's not my problem any more. It's his concubine's. She has to deal with him. Not me." She suddenly leaned forward, catching the front of Rafe's shirt. "Come on, Rafe. Let's not play these games. You scratch my back. I scratch yours. After all, we are family. I love Alison. You love Alison. I don't see why we have to do battle." She wheedled. "All you have to do is have an innocent little talk with Lucy . . . merely suggest to her that Livvie may be free of me if I got some cash . . . then Lucy talks to Livvie and voila, I am out of your hair!"

Rafe made a face, drawing Elizabeth's hand away and leaning back into his chair. "Well, I do have to give you credit. It is imaginative."

Elizabeth grinned. "Good. The phone-" She reached for the white cordless on his desk.

To her surprise, Rafe slapped her hand away. "I didn't say I'll help. I can't. Caleb and I have an agreement. I don't meddle in his affairs and he doesn't meddle in mine." He told her.

Elizabeth frowned. "I am not asking you to-"

"Yes. Yes, you are." Rafe declared, shaking his head. "Livvie is HIS business, Elizabeth. And I won't breach that agreement. I am sorry, but I can't help you manipulate her." He said gently, truly feeling sorry for her. But all of that sympathy vanished as she launched off his desk and began whirling around the room in fury. "No. You will! You have to!" Her face darkened.

Rafe furrowed his brow. "I have to?"

Elizabeth nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. If you don't help me, I'll make you sorry you ever met Alison!" She threatened, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Excuse me?"

Elizabeth stepped forward and leaned across the desk to look directly into Rafe's eyes. "Have you ever thought about how Alison's life would have been different if you never came to PC? It is because of you, her life has been full of so much pain! And I swear if you don't help me, I'll make her see that. And you'll lose her."

Rafe was flabbergasted. "Are you threatening me?" He stared at her, stunned. "Are you kidding me?"

Elizabeth tapped her chest with a long red pointed fingernail. "Try me. I'll make her see that you destroyed her life! You won't know what hit you! It will be so big, Alison won't have any choice, but to agree with me! And you'll lose her! YOU WILL LOSE HER AND YOUR CHILDREN!"

Suddenly a soft voice floated in the room as someone knocked on the door. "Mom? Rafe?" She stuck her head inside and spotted the look on her loved ones' faces. "It's four in the morning, is something wrong?

Rafe smiled tight-lipped. "No. We were just having a little chat, but we're done here. And now that you are here, I think that maybe you should take your mother back up to bed. She looks a bit peaked."

Alison tightened the sash of her robe. "Mom, are you ok?" She asked timidly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Elizabeth's lips twisted. "Just fine, sweetie. Just fine. Never been better."

End of Flashback

Oh, god. Rafe curled up his hands into fists, crushing the newspaper in between his fingers. She did it for the money. Elizabeth sold out her own daughter to the media to scrounge up a few dollars for her own selfish purposes! Well, she was going to live to regret making that decision!

If it was the last thing he ever did, he would punish every one involved in Andrei's scheme for their part in hurting Alison . . . beginning with Elizabeth.


	20. Chapter 20

Seduction Chapter 33

Six floors up, well-hidden from the ones she loves and those who love her, Alison tossed fitfully in her sleep, the painful images seared into her subconscious. Despite her struggles to awaken, her mind drifted off into the land of dreams . . . or rather the land of nightmares.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in a pit of darkness. Fear bubbled inside of her belly even as she tried to convince herself that this was all a dream. A very bad dream.

She swallowed hard, spinning around in a wide circle, a vain attempt to discern her surroundings. But all she saw was darkness. Shaking with fright, she squeezed her eyes shut. She forced herself to take a deep breath and steady herself. No. No. This was all a dream.

A VERY bad dream.

In just a few hours, she will wake up next to the man she loves most in this world in their bed in their home and they will go about their day as if nothing had happened. It was FINALLY over. OVER. The nightmare that was their reality for the past two years was over. Andrei was dead. DEAD.

No longer will she have to live in fear for her family.

For the first time in years, she could finally breathe. Just breathe. The heaviness that plagued her every waking moment had dissipated, dissolving into nothingness. He would never hurt her or any one else she loved ever again.

All thanks to Livvie.

Andrei made a deadly mistake when he knocked her friend down. The blow to Livvie's head had cost him.

Everything . . . his own life.

His former victim had disassociated and relived the night of her rape all over again . . .

Except this time . . . it had a very different ending.

A FINAL ending.

Alison did her best to help her friend . . . and she may have succeeded. Andrei will never hurt either of them ever again.

But whatever happened that night would never see the light of day. Not only did Alison destroy all the evidence, she will keep the events of that night a secret for the rest of her life. And for that reason . . .

She wanted to forget. Forget it all. Just continue on her life before Matthew . . . before Andrei . . . before all the lies.

She wanted her family. Her husband. Her daughter. Her sons. They were all she needed. They were all she ever needed. She was a fool to believe otherwise.

Her heart ached, remembering those days she spent with Matthew. True, he never touched her . . . and she never touched him . . . but he made her believe that they had . . . and . . .

She was confused . . .

SO CONFUSED!

She didn't know what was real any more.

God, she just wanted Rafe- Rafe with his gentle smile, courageous spirit, and noble heart. Her lover, her husband, the father of her children, and her very best friend. He would make everything better. He always knew what to do. She just needed to find him . . . she NEEDED him.

And if she was in a dream . . . she had to wake up. She had to wake up . . . but in order to do that . . . she had a bad feeling that she had to face her worst nightmare first. Andrei.

However, if she wanted to go home, she better accept it and allow herself to drift off . . . drift into the abyss.

Alison fell to her knees. Drawing in a deep breath, she held her head up high. Fine. If that is what it took to return to the ones she loved . . . she would. Nothing mattered to her more than them. Nothing.

Andrei thought he could destroy them and take away every one she loved . . . but she won't let him. He won't win. NO matter what.

She will go home. And once she was, she would push every last inch of his memory out of her mind until he was no more than a speck of dirt to be brushed away like some common irritant.

Closing her eyes, Alison allowed her mind to float off, digging in the deepest recesses of her memories . . . into the most loving, tender, bittersweet and the most horrifying experiences of her life.

But first . . . the true beginning of this story . . . when Caleb changed history to save the life of the woman he loves . . .

That one event that had changed every thing . . .

Who could have ever imagined that this one event would have set them all on this road . . . this road full of so much love, heartbreak, pain, happiness, and suffering . . . more than any one heart should take . . .

Flashback

Alison stared at her reflection in the mirror. Livvie had given her a moment to herself to breathe before the wedding. Outside she was poised and alert, but inside . . . INSIDE, she was an absolute mess. Fingers trembling, she lifted the gauzy, soft as silk, veil from her face.

She didn't recognize the beautiful woman staring back at her through the looking glass. Millions of questions and doubts torpedoed through her mind a mile a minute.

Who was she? What was she doing here? Was she making a mistake? And those questions were only the tip of the iceberg . . .

Slowly, she lifted up her left hand which bore a glittering, but described as minuscule at best, diamond and touched her own cheek. The sparkle caught her eye as it shone brightly in the light.

Staring at it, she had to ask herself a question that she had been avoiding for the past 48 hours . . . IS this . . . all this the wedding . . . a family . . . with Jamal (?) what she really wanted or was there something else . . . someone else she wanted more.

If Alison closed her eyes, she could see his face as clear as day . . .

Alison's eyes flew opened. No! She slapped her forehead, forcing the image from her mind. Agitatedly, she strode away from the mirror. Pacing back and forth, she covered her face with her shaking hands. Why couldn't she get Rafe off of her mind?

God, she had to forget about him! It was her wedding day . . . and she was about to marry the man she loves . . . Yes . . . Jamal.

Alison dropped her hands from her face. She nodded her head resolutely. Yes, she was going to marry the man she loved . . . Jamal. . . the only man she has ever loved and ever will. Jamal was her future. And that is that . . .

Right?

Alison turned sharply to face the mirror again.

Then why couldn't she stop thinking about him . . . why did he and his friend seem awfully familiar. . .

She had so many questions about them- especially about the way Livvie had reacted to them . . . boy was that weird.

Alison's friend couldn't wait to get away from them . . . in fact Livvie was over eager to leave the bridal shop.

In fact, if Alison recalled correctly . . . her friend had dragged her away . . . as if Livvie had some how knew them and couldn't stand to be in the same room with them. Could Livvie have known them?

Maybe she knew them from before she and her were friends . . . because Alison had to admit that Livvie was a little TOO cold to Rafe's friend, who obviously was only concerned about her.

He just helped her with her bags. It was not like he asked Livvie to model her lingerie for him. She could have been a littler nicer to him any way.

Alison just wished she had some way to reach him- not the friend. But Rafe. There was just something about him . . .

She really wanted to see him again . . . but then again, was that really wise . . . especially with her wedding only mere minutes away . . .

Alison shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him! Why did she feel so connected to him? Did she know him? Did she meet some where before? No- she smiled. She would remember a face like that. With his wavy blond hair, friendly hazel eyes, and that sweet killer grin.

Her cheeks warmed, just thinking of him, and her stomach flip-flopped like two little butterflies dancing in the pit of her belly.

Alison's smile widened and her eyes lit up as she touched a hand to her abdomen.

"Now that is what I want to see! My baby girl happy and smiling on her wedding day!" Elizabeth beamed as she breezed into the room in a garish velvet black dress with her lips painted a clownish red.

Alison turned away from the mirror just in time to be the unlucky participant of a big hug. "Oh! I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today!" She stepped back and caught Alison's face between her hands, "You look so radiant!" She squeezed her daughter's face affectionately. "Just radiant!" She gushed.

Over her mother's shoulder, Alison saw Livvie walk into the room, already dressed and ready to go. The black and white print dress Alison had chosen was simple yet tasteful and fitted Livvie's petite frame perfectly. (Alison was very proud of her choice, but yet she couldn't help but realize black and white wouldn't have been her favorite choice for her dream wedding.) Immediately, she noticed that Livvie was carrying a large mysterious box with her.

Alison eased out from her mother's suffocating embrace and pulled her mother's hands from her cheeks. She gazed curiously at Livvie. "What is that?" She asked her friend, referring to what her friend held in her hands.

Livvie walked over to a coffee table and set the rather large white box aside. "You'll see in a minute." She looked pointedly at Elizabeth then. "When we are ALONE." She emphasized, brushing a loose strand of hair from her mouth.

Elizabeth bristled indignantly, glaring out at the younger woman through narrowed eyes. "I will not leave my daughter alone on her wedding day!" She glowered darkly at Livvie. Then as suddenly as her mood had darkened, she brightened up. "We should celebrate with a little bubbly." She declared with a wide smile.

Alison caught her mother's arm before she could move an inch forward. "Mom- Mom. I really need some time alone with Livvie!"

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth. Reluctantly, she whirled around and flounced out the room but not before shooting Livvie a venomous look.

Alison chuckled darkly. "She'll never let you forget that." She predicted.

Livvie shrugged. "Well, then that's her problem." She glanced over her shoulder at her friend, smiling, her eyes bright. "Sit down and I'll show you what I have for you." She instructed, lifting the box's lid.

Alison's eyes lit up. In her most secret of hearts, she hoped that Livvie tracked down Rafe and brought him there to see her. She sat down eagerly on the couch.

Livvie carried the opened box to her friend and sat down beside her. "For your big day." She explained.

Alison's face visibly fell. "OH." She said quietly.

Livvie blinked. "You sound disappointed." She frowned.

Alison waved her hand in the air, playing off her mood as nothing. "No. NO. Go on." She instructed, forcing a wide smile.

Livvie knew Alison had cold feet, but this was ridiculous. At the mere mention of her impending wedding, Alison was gnawing on her lower lip and her eyes were wide with fear. Her body was shaking like a leaf and her face even seemed ashen. And her hand was clutching her belly.

Frankly, she looked sick to her stomach. But Livvie knew it wasn't just morning sickness. Alison's "illness" had stopped hours ago . . . and yet her coloring seemed worse than ever.

"Ali." Livvie leaned forward, grasping Alison's icy hand in her own. "Are you OK?"

Alison smiled feebly. "OF course I am." She assured the brunette. "It's my wedding day!" She hoped her answer didn't seem as pathetic to Livvie as it did to her.

Livvie pressed her lips together, watching her friend through wary eyes. She recognized the disappointment and sadness in Alison's eyes.

It was a major change from yesterday afternoon after their meeting with those two strangers.

Alison couldn't stop laughing or talking after her conversation with Rafe. But after the pregnancy test, she once and again became sad and somber.

Livvie wondered if Alison's shift in moods had anything to do with Rafe. Rafe.

Sighing, she thoughtfully pulled a hand through her dark hair. Alison had mentioned his name so many times since their "bump" in the bridal shop the day before, it became VIRTUALLY impossible for Livvie to forget it.

Seriously, the man's name was permanently engraved into her mind.

Honestly, Alison hadn't been able to stop talking about the man since the second Livvie dragged her from their conversation in the shop to the spa. And no matter how many times Livvie assured her fiend that she didn't know Rafe or his friend, Alison still persistently pestered her with questions about them. She was UNRELENESS, convinced that there some sort of conspiracy against her.

Livvie was secretly glad that she didn't confide in her friend about the late night rendezvous she had with Rafe's friend. If she had, Alison would never let her hear the end of it.

Last night while Alison was sleeping, Livvie snuck out into the darkness for a bit of fresh air. She couldn't sleep and she just felt suffocated inside her room in her father's lighthouse.

Her thoughts were so jumbled that they just kept tripping over themselves in her mind. She only went out to the river to clear her head . . . but instead she found him . . . or more appropriately he found her.

She flashed back to that night.

Livvie stepped out of the lighthouse door into the cold, December night, pulling the door closed behind her. The moonlight glittered over her hair as she stepped carefully around the brush in white ballet-like slippers.

The wind bit into her, stinging her skin, and blowing her hair about.

Livvie shivered, swiping her wind-blown hair out of her face and eyes, her dark hair dancing about in the strong currents of air. Wrapping her arms tight around herself, she suddenly wished she had thought to bring a coat or even a robe or small jacket with her.

As she padded through the trees, brush and shrubs, she decided that a skimpy white nightgown wasn't exactly the best choice of clothing for a midnight excursion.

But despite the cold and whipping wind, she plowed on.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn here . . . as if someone was calling out to her. Finally after what felt like hours to her, even though in reality it must have been only minutes, she heard the waves softly crashing into the rocks. She sighed in relief. She was close.

When she reached the riverbank, she lowered herself to the cool sand. Pulling up her legs, she hugged them to her chest. She just needed a few minutes alone . . . to get away from the wedding chaos and to think about her life . . .

Despite her attempts to pretend every thing was the same and that every thing was ok . . . she couldn't hide the truth from herself. Some thing was missing . . . and she knew she would never have the peace she sought until she found it . . . or him.

Closing her eyes, she laid her cheek against the soft satin of her nightgown. The gentle stillness of the water and the gentle crash of waves ashore soothed her frayed nerves. She felt her body relax, the tension seeping out from her muscles.

Livvie's head shot up when she head a rustling sound in the trees. She couldn't help but think back to all those horror movies or Lifetime movies constantly on television . . . Was someone there? Did someone follow her?

Terrified, she jumped to her feet. "Who-who is there?" She demanded, her heart pounding in her chest.

She turned her face into the wind, so that her hair blew back from her face so that she could see who followed her more clearly. Her eyes widened when she recognized the man who stepped out from amongst the trees.

"You." She breathed.

Caleb smiled. "Just me, Olivia."

Livvie swiped her wind-blown hair from her eyes again. "How-how did you know?" She asked, referring to her name, remembering how he called her "Olivia" from the moment they "first met" at the bridal shop.

Caleb plucked a white flower, much like the flower he held in their first meeting by the river 2 years ago, from a bush. "Olivia- it's the most beautiful name I know."

Livvie took an involuntary step forward, watching him as he drew closer. She knew she should run but somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "You've been watching me." She whispered, moistening her lips uneasily.

Caleb's smile faded as he reached her. "I can't take my eyes off you." He admitted, his eyes serious, intense. He touched a hand to her cheek, pleased when she didn't pull away like she did before at the bridal shop.

Livvie laid her hand over his at her cheek. "I-I just- I don't understand." She stammered, staring into his eyes, dazed.

Caleb shook his head, touching a finger to her lips, cutting off her inquiry. "You don't need to understand."

Livvie studied his eyes, unsure of how to answer him. She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders as Caleb leaned down to kiss her, his lips moving along her cheek.

A sudden branch snapping had Livvie pulling away, her gaze shifting around nervously. "No, I can't-" She stumbled back, shaking her head.

Caleb moved fluidly, stepping into her path and stopping her with a hand on her hair. "Olivia?"

Livvie bit her lip. She felt powerless to walk away, as if she was trapped under his clear blue gaze. "Stay." She finished. "I-I can't stay here. I have to-" She stammered softly, chewing her lower lip nervously.

Caleb smiled softly. "You don't really want to go, do you?"

Livvie swallowed. Did she? She didn't know, but she couldn't admit to that to him. "I-I really shouldn't be talking to a stranger." She offered weakly instead.

Caleb stroked her hair back, leaning into her. "DO I really feel like a stranger to you?" He asked, his lips brushing along the side of her face.

Livvie swallowed again, feeling herself drawn to him even as he slowly eased away. "Please." The intensity of his gaze almost frightened her and she licked her lips nervously, trying to look away. "Don't look at me that way. Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Caleb smiled gently. "You. But right now, I would settle just for talking to you." He took her hand. Lacing their fingers together, he led her over to a rock.

Livvie obediently followed and sat down beside him. "About what?" She furrowed her brow curiously.

"Everything." Caleb shrugged. "Anything." He slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she shivered against him.

Livvie allowed her head to fall against his shoulder as she leaned into him, her fingers curling into his shirt. She sighed and rested her head contently against Caleb's chest, her other hand interlaced with his. "Who are you?" She asked softly, allowing the warmness of his body to wash over her like a warm shower.

"Your future." Caleb answered quietly, resting his cheek against the top of her head, stroking her hair. He kissed her temple.

Livvie smiled, the touch of his fingers soft against her cheek. "No, seriously." She snuggled against him, her head tucked under his chin. Dropping her eyes, she turned Caleb's hand over, running a finger over his palm. "I want to know you." She lifted her head to look into his face. "What's your name?"

"Caleb." He told her, his eyes entrancing. He held her close , cradling her against his chest. "My name is Caleb. But you-" He touched his lips to hers. "You already know that."

"I do?" Livvie murmured, dreamily, lifting her face to his for another kiss.

"That's why you are here tonight. You wanted to see me." Caleb whispered into her silky hair, his lips trailing down over cheek to the soft skin of her throat.

"Mm-hmm." Livvie snuggled deeper into his embrace, her eyes closed, her fingers tightening into his shirt.

Caleb lifted his head as Livvie opened her eyes. But it's dangerous." He told her quietly. Bending his head, he brushed his lips against hers again. "You shouldn't be out this late." He leaned back, touching his hand to her face.

Livvie lowered her head, her hair falling around her face, disappointed when he eased away. "I-I just needed some fresh air- and I wanted to be with you." She lifted her face expectantly then, looking up at Caleb.

Caleb gazed down at her, his clear blue eyes intense, warm with love. He bent his head and she closed her eyes. Their lips touched, gently at first, gradually deepening.

As their lips slowly separated, Caleb put a finger under her chin, tilting her face to his so he could stare into her warm eyes.

Livvie smiled at him, her eyes glowing. She looked happy, he observed. Relaxed, trusting.

Her face glowed and her eyes were so soft . . . it had been so long since she looked at him that way . . . with so much love . . .

Not since that fateful day in October at the Bed and Breakfast when they exchanged vows for the second time.

Caleb swallowed roughly, his mouth falling into a thoughtful line. He still couldn't believe how affectionate she was acting toward him.

Earlier at the shop, she couldn't wait to get away from him . . . but now she was actively responding to, not only his words, but to his touch as well.

She didn't seem to remember their intense and tumultuous history or the events that led up to this new reality.

He would have to choose his words carefully, to keep her blissfully unaware of their troubles and the danger that lay ahead not only for them, but for the whole city of Port Charles.

Not that he was complaining . . . It had been so long since he tasted her, felt her. But as much as he wanted to give into his desire and make love to her right there and then, he didn't want her remembering every thing too quickly . . . No.

At least, not until he had the chance to explain every thing to her and show her how much he loves her.

And it wasn't the right time for that either.

If only the powers below or above had given him or the slayer the slightest clue to who this great new evil is or when he or she will appear, the four of them could have just gone their separate ways.

But as it is, they are stuck together . . . indefinitely. And babysitting the slayer was no picnic. He rather spend his time romancing Livvie back into his bed.

Just to know she was within reach had nearly driven him mad. But he had stayed away to keep her safe.

Like he said, there was nothing more he wanted to do than take her into his arms and make love to her right then and there, but they had business they needed to take care of first.

"And Alison?" Caleb questioned.

Livvie's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her fingers caressing his hair. "She's sleeping." She replied, her lips teasing the skin of his throat.

Caleb entwined his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back slightly.

Livvie met his gaze, puzzled. Why was he pulling away? Didn't he want her?

Caleb rested his forehead against hers and kissed her again but this time more gently.

"What's wrong?" She shivered from the cold as he eased away further.

Caleb pulled off his coat, slipping his arms out from the sleeves. He tipped his head to the side, considering. "Nothing." He replied, stroking a strand of hair back from her face. "It's just a wonder Alison can sleep at all. I bet she is pretty excited." He draped his coat her bare shoulders, wrapping it around her. "Marrying the man she loves, sharing the rest of her life with him. It's like a big adventure." He pulled the lapels of the coat close together by her throat. "Unless, of course, she is having doubts." He mused. "Is she?" His lips brushed over her cheek.

"She's scared- She doesn't know what she should do . . ." Her voice trailed away as Caleb leaned closer to nuzzle the curve of her neck.

"What do you think she is going to do?" His mouth brushed against hers as he spoke.

Livvie wound her arms around Caleb's neck as her lips found his. She didn't want to talk about Alison any more. She just wanted to focus on being in arms, being loved and safe. "Ssh. Does it really matter?" She asked, her voice low.

Caleb smiled. It took almost all of his will to ease Livvie's arms from his shoulders. He would love to take this "conversation" a little further . . . but he needed some information from her first.

Brushing her hair back, Caleb leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. "No." He took both of her hands into his own, squeezing them. "But, will she go through the wedding?" He persisted.

Livvie frowned, sounding frustrated. "No. I don't think-" Her face darkened as her voice trailed off. She leaned back suddenly, staring at him as if she never really knew who he was. Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care so much about what happens to her?" She demanded, yanking her hands from his and tossing her long dark hair out of her face.

She glared out at Caleb. Clenching her jaw, she stood. She felt raw, bruised. Her body began to tremble, but not from the cold.

Caleb cocked his head, standing too. "I don't." He declared, his eyes intent on her face. He studied her angry expression, concerned. Did she remember? He reached for her. "Shh- come here."

Suddenly, horrifying images of Caleb and Alison together popped into Livvie's head. She squeezed her eyes shut against the unwanted images. She opened her eyes. He was gazing at her, his eyes dark and soft in the moonlight. The touch of his hand on her bare skin startled her, causing her to jump as if she had been electrocuted. Tears blurred her vision as she put both her hands on his chest, pushing him angrily as she stepped away. "No." She whispered. She shook her head. "No."

Turning around, she ran back into the woods. She heard him calling after her, but she didn't stop or turn around.

Finally, a minute later, she paused, her chest heaving, her sides aching, gasping for breath.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this. She should have known. He really wasn't interested in her . . . he was just using her to get to Alison. How could she have been so StUPID?

Livvie raked her fingers through her tousled hair, her eyes brimming with tears.

She actually believed that a guy like that would choose her over Alison. God! She slapped her forehead. She was such a fool!

Livvie was so wrapped up in her thoughts, scolding herself, that she didn't hear Caleb come up behind her. "Olivia." His fingers closed tightly around Livvie's arm.

Livvie gasped as he gripped her arm and spun her around, his thunderous face only inches from hers. She cried out in surprise when Caleb grasped her by the shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Don't- don't you ever walk away from me like that AGAIN! Ever! DO you understand?" He commanded.

Stunned, Livvie didn't know what to say or do but nod. But his grasp didn't loosen when Livvie nodded her head, instead he just pulled her into a tight hug. "You could have gotten hurt. What if-" He closed his eyes, his voice trailing off as if he couldn't bear to finish the thought.

When she ran off, all he could think about was what if he lost her again? What if some how she was taken from him again? Like before when she ran from the Bed and Breakfast. Despite his best efforts to find her and bring her home, he never saw her again . . . not until it was too late to save her.

He couldn't stand the thought of letting that happen again . . . no . . . he couldn't let her go. He wouldn't. He would make things right again . . . this time, nothing would go wrong. They'll be together just like he promised her when they first met. Just the two of them.

He'll take care of her . . . they'll need nothing and no one else but each other. She won't ever have to need anyone but him. And she'll be happy. He'll make sure of it.

But first . . . first he had to deal with this evil. Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek on Livvie's soft, dark hair and held her tight. He just had to keep her safe. No matter what.

"You were worried about me?" Livvie lifted a hand to his shoulder, but rather than easing herself away as she had intended, her fingers curled into the soft material of his shirt.

Smiling a little, Caleb brushed Livvie's hair away from her damp cheeks. "Of course. Oh, Olivia." He clucked his tongue, realizing that some insecurities could never be erased . . . not even by a wish. "Sweetheart, I don't love Alison." He assured her, his lips grazing lightly at her ear. "I love you." He smoothed her hair back. "Everything I want . . . Everything I need is right here." He held Livvie closer, breathing in her hair, her skin. He ran his hand along her spine, one coming to rest on her cheek. He kissed her softly. "And we'll be together soon. Just not now. We've got to stay strong," He explained, stroking her face, his voice filled with longing. "We can't afford to get vulnerable, not when we're so close." With his hand on her cheek, he leaned to kiss her again. He felt her arms slip around his neck. "Ok?"

"Ok." Livvie hugged him tight.

"Come on." Caleb eased back. "Let me walk you home. It's late."

"Ok." Livvie repeated.

Caleb wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away. He walked her to the lighthouse door.

Livvie hesitated in the doorway. Pausing, she turned back toward him. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon." Caleb promised. "But I want you to promise me something first." He stepped up to the door, but not far enough to be considered inside the house.

"Anything."

Caleb pointed to the door. "You don't open this door to anyone, ok? And no more late night walks. Ok?"

Livvie nodded.

Caleb shook his head, slipping a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes. "No. Say it. Promise me. Promise you'll do what I asked."

"I promise." Livvie swore, her eyes looking deeply into his. "I won't open the door to anyone and I won't take any more walks." She repeated obediently.

Kissing his wife one last time, he drew away and stepped back into the night. "I love you- always remember that."

And she did- she tried to forget long enough to fall sleep but she couldn't stop playing the night's events over and over in her mind.

The way he touched her, kissed her, spoke to her . . . it was just so mesmerizing. Hypnotic almost . . . and the way he reacted when she ran away from him . . . when he found her, he was actually trembling . . . as if he had been afraid he had lost her.

He did care about her . . . maybe even loved her as he so claimed . . . but how did she know him?

And because of these thoughts, no matter what she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him or when she'll see him again.

Livvie shook her head, pushing away the images from her mind. Yes. She made the right decision by hiding Caleb's coat in the back of her closet and keeping their late-night meeting a secret from her very best friend. She knew if she told Alison about last night, she would never hear the end of it . . . because as it is . . . Alison couldn't let a minute pass by without mentioning . . . let alone thinking of Rafe.

Still trapped in the memories of her past, Alison bit her lip. Livvie didn't look convinced. Alison shifted uneasily under her friend's scrutinizing gaze. She looked away, her hands twisting in her lap nervously. "SO, what's in the box?"

Livvie moistened her lips and began digging through the box. She brought out a white handkerchief. Unfolding the fabric, she revealed a pair of vintage pearl earrings.

When Alison gasped in delight, Livvie explained. "Your grandmother bought them for you- they're your something old."

Setting them aside, she reached back into the box and removed a blue garter. "This is your something blue- And this-" She unfastened a pearl bracelet from her own wrist, "Is your something borrowed while your dress is something new." She fastened the clasp around Alison's wrist.

Alison was touched. Her eyes misted over with tears. "Oh, Livvie." She leaned forward and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you."

Livvie hugged her back. "It was nothing. It is your big day and all."

Serena bounced in then, three bouquets of pink roses in her hands. Ready?"

Alison pulled back. She wiped underneath her eyes. "Yeah. I think so."

Livvie stood. "Stand up and let's have a last look over." Moving behind her friend, she adjusted the last fold at the back of Alison's dress. "Perfect." She declared with a satisfied smile.

Stepping back, she ran her hands down her own dress, smoothing out the fabric.

As she took Alison's bouquet from Serena's hands, Livvie noticed that Alison was not moving. In fact, she was staring at herself in the mirror again. Unblinkingly.

Serena bent her head close to Livvie's. "Is she supposed to look like that?"

Livvie swallowed. She turned to her sister, forcing a bright smile. "Like what?" She asked her expression sweet as if nothing was horribly wrong.

Serena frowned. "Terrified- she looks like she is about to hurl any second now." She commented, scratching her cheek absentmindedly.

Livvie waved her hand. "Oh, THAT." She laughed. "Just pre-wedding jitters." She assured her younger sister. She turned, walking over to the vanity table for a brush. Her back to Serena, she bit her lip in contemplation. "AT least I hope so." She finished to herself, chewing on her lower lip.

Serena wasn't so sure about that. She had a bad feeling that Livvie was downplaying what looked like a very grave situation. "If you say so- but if she starts puking, I am SO out of here."

Livvie closed her eyes, counting to ten. Alison doing just that was what Livvie was afraid of. If her friend did get sick, she might actually go through the wedding . . . because of the baby. But Livvie knew in her heart that deep down inside Alison did not want to marry Jamal. Alison just had to realize that before she said I do. Taking a deep breath, she turned around. "She'll be fine."

Serena didn't look convinced. She wrinkled her nose. "OK, well then if that is what a blushing bride should look like on her wedding day. Then I am going to elope with Stephen Clay when we get married." She declared.

That comment for some strange reason seemed to have an effect on Alison who finally broke out of the trance-like state she had been in for the last few hours. "Stephen Clay a.k.a. Caleb Morley, the rock star?" She asked amusedly. She remembered her first celebrity crush. Leonard Di Caprio- now he was a Star.

Serena nodded. "The one and only. He's mine." She grinned.

Livvie didn't know why but those comments bothered her. Uncomfortable, she looked down at the brush in her hand. A sparkle of gold glittered on her left hand in the softening light.

Puzzled, Livvie lifted her hand. There on the fourth finger was a golden band . . . a wedding band. She blinked, staring at the wedding ring. She didn't remember putting it on this morning . . .

She was such in a rush to get to get to the church on time, she just randomly grabbed some thing from her jewelry box . . . or was it the music box that had mysteriously appeared in her bedroom last night?

Alison's voice tore Livvie from her thoughts. "Aw, Livvie. Your little sister has her first crush." She teased.

Serena pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not a crush. I LOVE him."

Alison giggled. "Right."

"Just like you love Jamal." Serena insisted stubbornly.

Alison's face fell at the comparison.

Livvie could clearly see the danger signs underlying this particular conversation. "So, Ali. Ready for to become an honest woman?" She asked, changing the subject. But Serena wouldn't let the topic go, she was determined to be taken seriously and not like some little girl with an infatuation. "Want to see a picture?" She asked Alison, walking over to her book bag on the couch.

Eager for a distraction, Alison agreed, "Yes. Sure. Why not?" She didn't want to answer Livvie's question or face the thought that within minutes she will be walking down the aisle. Some celebrity gossip might do her some good.

Serena unzipped her bag and brought out the newest issue of Amped.

Alison gasped, snatching the magazine from the younger girl's hand. "Oh my God! It's him." She breathed.

"Who?" Livvie brushed her hair from her shoulders, checking her complexion in the mirror.

Alison picked up her skirts and strode deliberately to where her friend stood. Excitedly, the young blond held the magazine next to Livvie's head so Livvie could see its reflection in the mirror. Alison pointed to the magazine happily. The guy who helped you with your lingerie yesterday." Her eyes danced impishly.

Serena's mouth dropped open. "What? You and he did what?"

The brush fell from Livvie's hand. Whirling around, she snatched the magazine from her friend's hand. She stared at the front cover. Unbelievable . . . this unsettling man who she couldn't get her mind off . . . was the lead singer of the band in which Jack's slut sang in. She couldn't help but wonder if that really was a coincidence . . . She began flipping the pages, searching impatiently.

But searching for what, she did not know.

Alison couldn't believe her luck . . . "Can you believe this- Rafe's friend is going to play at the reception. My Mom pulled some strings to get his band manager to agree to play for us." Her eyes shone brightly. "Does it say anything about Rafe? Do you think he'll come to the reception?"

Livvie didn't know what to say. But Alison didn't notice, she just prattled on. "He liked you- maybe you can get him to give you Rafe's address. You know the drill. Give him a dazzling smile, flip your hair . . . you know flirt a little . . ." At Livvie's look of horror, she pouted. "Come on Livvie, I am not asking you to sleep with him . . . unless of course you want to go to bed with him . . . then be my guest." She slapped her forehead then. "Oh, I forgot. Rafe said Caleb was married. But still- you can always try to just ask him Rafe's address . . . .but if he is there maybe I can get Rafe to dance with me . . . " She babbled happily, jumping around in topics. Her voice trailed off.

Livvie and Serena were staring at her as if she has lost her mind.

"Ali." Livvie began gently. "The only man you should want to dance with is Jamal."

Alison's face fell. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You forgot?" Livvie repeated incredulously. She retuned the magazine to her sister. "Alison you are getting married-" She looked at her wrist, expecting to see a watch.

"3 minutes and counting." Serena supplied.

Livvie bit her lip. "Maybe you shouldn't marry Jamal today." She suggested, smiling weakly. She suddenly knew that if Alison did marry Jamal today . . . Alison will regret it every day for the rest of her life.

But also some part of her also told her that if she didn't step back and let Alison make her own choice, she will regret it. Because maybe . . . just maybe instead of pushing Alison to make the RIGHT decision, she will be pushing Alison into making the WRONG decision . . . which was to marry Jamal.

After all, Alison didn't like people telling what to do or how to run her life . . . and Livvie knew from experience . . . NEVER EVER mess with a stressed-out Alison. She'll get all weepy . . . and then the floodgates will burst open and then Livvie will never hear the end of it from Elizabeth about how she ruined Alison's wedding.

But despite all the repercussions, Livvie couldn't be but concerned for her friend? What if Alison was making the worst mistake of her life? What if there was something that she could have done to change all of it and she didn't . . .

Livvie suddenly felt nauseous, and a sharp cramp grabbed hold of her stomach. She had been feeling nauseous all day but this was the worst of it. The pain had quickly intensified throughout the morning. She winced, closing her eyes.

Livvie pressed a hand to her abdomen, gripping the dressing table for support with her free hand.

Alison had opened her mouth, all prepared to launch into "I have to marry Jamal because of my baby" speech when she saw Livvie grasp the table with one hand, while holding the other to her stomach.

Alison hurried forward, wrapping an arm around Livvie's waist and leading her over to the couch. "Serena, bring your sister some water." She instructed tersely, her "mothering" instincts immediately taking over.

Serena scurried out of the room as the young bride lowered her friend to the sofa. She touched a hand to Livvie's cheek and gasped out loud. "Livvie, you're burning up." She put both her palms against the sides of Livvie's face, furrowing her brow worriedly.

Livvie looked fine a minute ago, but now . . . she was as pale as a ghost and burning up a very high fever. The sudden shift in her friend's health was deeply troubling. "Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded, wondering if she should call a doctor.

Livvie drew in a deep breath, trying to work through the pain. "It's just a cramp." She replied, bent over and grimacing in pain. "I have had it all day."

"All day and you didn't say anything?" Alison gasped.

"I thought it would go away on its own." Livvie answered, smiling weakly.

Alison drew her mouth into a line. She started to get up. "I am calling for some help."

"No need." Serena rushed in, followed by Ian. "Look who I found."

Ian crouched down before Livvie, placing his black medical bag near his feet. He had been at the hospital, taking a quick nap before his next shift when he received the page . . . a page from Eve asking him to get to the church as fast as he can for the wedding.

Thinking it must be some sort of trick Caleb had devised to get him there, he immediately headed over to the church. He was determined to make Caleb pay for using his dead wife's memory as a tool of manipulation to trap him and so he hurried over there.

But before he could enter the chapel, Serena had stopped him out in the hall, mumbling some thing about her sister being sick. Thinking she meant Christina, he quickly followed. To his surprise, it was Livvie who needed his help . . . which he found funny because Serena and Livvie had never been that close . . . especially with the impending divorce of their parents . . . but Livvie looked to be in serious pain and he did take a Hippocratic oath so he swallowed his revulsion and tended to his patient.

He took her pulse quickly and pressed the back of his hand to her hot forehead as she cried out in pain as another cramp seized hold of her stomach, wracking her body.

All the signs were there. Ian didn't need to examine her any further. He leaned back on his heels then, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Livvie when was the last time you fed?"

Livvie's eyes watered. What kind of question was that? Like food would make this better.

"A muffin this morning." She responded.

Ian frowned. What kind of answer was that? Livvie should know better than this! "Where's Caleb?"

Livvie's eyes widened. "Caleb? How do you know him?"

Ian began to feel uneasy. How did he know Caleb? Was she kidding? "Never mind." She must be delirious from all the pain. He reached into his bag, searching for blood when his hand closed around a plastic bottle. Stunned, he lifted out a blue bottle of Caleb's special water. What the hell? Shrugging, he unscrewed the top and forced the bottle into Livvie's hand. "Drink." He ordered. That's the precise moment when he noticed that Alison was in a wedding dress.

Livvie obediently swallowed the tepid water as Ian stared at Alison in confusion.

Alison nibbled on her lower lip. "What's wrong with her?"

Ian glanced over at the vampiress. "She-she's just dehydrated." He answered.

He looked at Alison again, taking in the pearl dress. "What-what are you doing here with Livvie?"

Alison smiled, blinking in confusion. What was wrong with every one today? Mass amnesia?

"It's my wedding day, remember. You received an invitation a month ago." She informed him patiently.

Ian blinked. "But aren't you already-" His voice was drowned out by the arrival of Elizabeth, Kevin, and Lucy.

Elizabeth's eyes were burning. "What is the hold-up in here?" She demanded her hands on her hips.

Alison went to stand by her mother. "Livvie didn't feel well."

Elizabeth humphed, folding her arms across her chest. "Oh. Boo-hoo." She snarled.

Kevin and Lucy rushed to Livvie's side.

Ian's mouth fell open when Lucy sat down beside Livvie and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Serena told us you weren't feeling well." Kevin explained, touching Livvie's forehead. "You don't have a fever." Hr murmured.

Lucy squeezed Livvie. "Thanks to Ian." She smiled at him thankfully.

Ian didn't know what the hell was going, but he as sure as hell didn't like it. "She was dehydrated- the special water I gave her should cure it." He offered weakly.

Elisabeth tapped her watch. "Well, if we are done fawning over Livvie, how about we get this wedding started?"

Ian stood. "That's' a good idea." He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery as quickly as possible. "Where is Rafe? I need to speak with him." He said, assuming that Rafe should be nearby getting ready as well. He guessed Rafe and Alison must have decided to throw a bigger wedding for the town after the smaller more intimate wedding they had two-three months ago at the bed and breakfast . . . well, why shouldn't they?

Until now, they haven't seen hair nor hide of Caleb and Livvie . . . and that alone was something to celebrate . . . and yet he also wondered why Livvie was there now . . . with Alison . . . and why was Lucy so concerned about Livvie?

Alison's eyes lit up. "You know Rafe?"

Ian eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah. Of course. Aren't you marrying-"

"Jamal?" Alison supplied. She looked down at the floor, biting her lip again. "Yeah. But I would like to speak to Rafe before the ceremony if it's possible. DO you have any idea where he might be?" She asked hopefully.

Lucy furrowed her brow. "Who is Rafe?" She interjected.

Livvie capped the half-empty bottle of water. "Some guy Alison met at the bridal shop yesterday."

"You don't know who Rafe is?" Ian asked Lucy incredulously.

"No. Should I?" Lucy replied, tilting her head to the side.

"We don't have any time for this." Elizabeth grabbed Lucy and Kevin by the arms and hustled them to the door. "We have a wedding to start."

Ian blinked. Lucy didn't know Rafe? His head whipped around to glare at Livvie then. "Livvie, where is Caleb?"

Livvie looked startled by the question. She stood up shakily. "I-I don't know." She pushed her bangs from her eyes nervously.

Ian grabbed Livvie by the shoulders. "Come on, girl! THINK! When was the last time you spoke and/ or saw your bloody husband?" He demanded, remembering the flash of gold that caught his eye earlier as he forced the bottle into her hand.

Livvie blinked in surprise. "Husband? No. No, Caleb is just some man I met last night."

Alison's eyes widened. "Last night? When? Was Rafe with him?"

Livvie shook her head as Ian released her. "No. . . I went out for a walk . . . and he was at the river. We talked . . . that's all. It was just the two of us. Then he walked me back home." She explained.

Alison gawked. "And you didn't say anything to me? Livvie, I am your best friend!"

"You're her what?" Ian interrupted. "You-you two are friends?"

Alison stared at Ian in concern. "Are you, alright, Dr. Thornhart?"

"Yeah . . . " Ian put his hand to the forehead. "I just got to go and find Rafe . . ." He reached down and grabbed his bag. "Livvie keep drinking that water." He instructed, standing. "I need to find Rafe." He sprinted out of the room.

"Say hi to Rafe for me." Alison called out as Ian rushed off. She turned and smacked Livvie in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you saw Rafe's friend last night?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Livvie shrugged, rubbing her arm. "It was nothing." She lied, her skin tingling as she remembered how he kissed her by the river.

Alison smirked. Huh-huh. "What happened?"

"Nothing we just talked." Livvie lied again, wondering why Ian thought Caleb was her husband.

"About Rafe?" Alison prompted.

"No." Livvie shook her head, frowning in displeasure at the memory. "About you." She twisted the gold band around her left ring finger.

"Me?" Alison raised an eyebrow. "Did Rafe ask Caleb to talk to you about me?"

"Girls, it is time." Elizabeth stuck her head into the room.

Alison sullenly picked up the dropped bouquets and made her way to the door.

"Alison are you sure-" Livvie began cautiously again as she moved forward.

Alison's hand sliced through the air. "Livvie, please- let's just get this over with, please."

"But-"

Alison's stomach twisted. "But I have to." She whispered sadly.

Livvie bit her lip. "Serena, can you give us a minute?"

Alison shook her head. No, that is not necessary. I am going to marry Jamal tonight." She replied, firmly.

"I have to for my baby."

Livvie moistened her lips. "But if you have feelings for this guy-"

"Rafe.."

Livvie sighed, reaching out to pry the bouquet from her friend's hand. "Yes, Rafe." She smiled weakly. "Maybe you shouldn't' marry Jamal."

Alison snatched her bouquet from Livvie's hand. "I am marrying Jamal today." She swept in the hall.

Livvie and Serena followed quickly.

Elizabeth brightened when she saw them. "Finally. I will tell the organist to begin." She stuck Christina's hand in Serena's. "Here Serena take care of Christina."

When Elizabeth' disappeared past the double doors, Livvie attempted one last time to reach her friend. "Alison-"

Alison covered her ears. "Livvie, I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

Tired, Alison covered Livvie's mouth with her hand. "Please Livvie, respect my choices." She lowered her hand when Livvie meekly nodded her head in defeat.

The music began and Serena began down the aisle.

When Livvie hesitated by the door, Alison gave her one big push out. "Go!"

Smiling weakly, Livvie began down the aisle, clutching her bouquet. As she followed Serena at a reasonable pace, her eyes wandered around the room.

As she approached the altar, she felt a warm tingling sensation envelop her heart. When she neared the front of the aisle, she spotted them standing at the back of the church.

Locking eyes with his, she almost stopped. Tearing her gaze away, she forced herself to continue.

Luckily no one seemed to notice when she faltered as the room filled with aw-s as the Christiana ambled down the aisle, scattering rose petals in her wake.

She furrowed her brow. What were THEY doing here?

She almost stopped in her tracks, but she forced herself to stay in stride.

Livvie's heart began to pound as she progressed down the aisle. What were they doing here? At Alison's wedding? Did Alison invite them- no. She couldn't have. There wasn't time- she didn't see Alison hand her new "friend" an invitation at the shop.

A morbid thought leapt to her mind then. They weren't there to stop the wedding, were they? But then again, why-why would they? What possible reason would they have to stop Alison's wedding to Jamal?

Oh God. What if Alison saw them- well, of course she would see them . . . but what would happen then. Would Alison back out- wait. Wait.

Livvie shook her head. There she was going again getting ahead of herself. Why would Alison back out just because she saw Rafe?

She drew in a deep breath.

She had to stop thinking. Just take one step at a time, she instructed herself silently. She just hoped the strangers' appearance wouldn't throw Alison in a loop especially after their little discovery last night.

Alison was already in a whirlwind. She didn't need any more hassle tonight. The tiniest thing could set her off . . . and send her right over the edge. This morning, she could hardly keep her calm.

Smiling weakly, she took Jamal's offered hand.

Livvie kept the smile plastered on her face but even as she Jamal steered her to the right, her eyes never left "his".

And even as she fought against the feeling, she kept glancing over her shoulder to the back of the altar, sneaking peeks over at the dark-haired man she bumped into at the bridal shop. She couldn't help but wonder why he was there. Was he there to talk to her?

She remembered the way he looked at her at the bridal shop and then at the river when he touched her cheek . . . in wonderment . . . as if he was afraid she a figment of his imagination. In fact he acted as if they knew each other. As if they had some kind of history together.

"Livvie?" Jack whispered, reaching his hand around Jamal to nudge her side. She had been avoiding him all week and this was the closest he has gotten to her since. If he wanted to get his feelings of his chest, he needed to take advantage of the situation. "We need to talk."

Livvie wrenched her eyes from Caleb's and glanced over at her ex. "Not NOW, Jack." She hissed, irritated.

"DO you know him?" Jack whispered, bending his head close to hers. "Why do you keep looking over there for- do you know him?"

"What if I do?" Livvie kept her smile in place but her eyes smoldered.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Livvie glared at him. "I was not the one caught in bed with some blond bimbo." She retorted back.

Jamal cleared his throat. "I am sorry to break up this little love feast, but do the two of you mind? I am trying to get married here." He gestured towards the aisle.

Livvie sent Jamal a grateful look when Jack closed his mouth.

Suddenly, the music changed and the double doors swung open, interrupting her train of thoughts.

With a nervous smile, Alison started what felt like the longest walk of her life. Each step she took, she felt her resolve weakening. She smiled weakly at the happy expectant faces of the guests.

But as she reached the middle of the aisle . . . that is when she saw him.

HE was there. Standing at the back of the altar with his dark-haired friend.

Alison felt her heart stop. Her hands began to shake as she clutched her bouquet. Meeting his gaze, she faltered. In truth, she stopped dead in her tracks . . . like a deer caught in headlights.

Alison could barely hear the murmurs of the guests. She didn't realize Livvie had left the altar until she was at her side.

"Ali? Are you ok?"

Alison's lips trembled. "No. No, I am not."

From the altar, Livvie saw Alison freeze. She stood stock still in the center of the aisle,. Her eyes wide and her lips trembling.

Livvie thrust her bouquet into Jack's chest, cutting off his tirade of questions about Caleb. Picking up her skirts she dashed over to Alison's side and placed a hand under her friend's elbow. "Ali?"

"He's here." She whimpered.

Livvie tenderly brushed a curl from her friend's eyes. "Who, sweetie? Who is here?" She asked soothingly, speaking to her as if she would a small child. Honestly, she didn't have to ask. She automatically knew who she meant . . . that guy Alison had met at the shop.

Alison gave her a look. "You know." She declared in a hushed whisper.

"Why does it matter whether he is here or not?" Livvie whispered. "Why did you stop?"

"I can't do this." Alison mumbled, shaking her head.

"Can't do what?" Livvie furrowed her brow. "Marry Jamal? Then don't." She reached out and grasped Alison's icy hands into her own. "Ali, you can walk away at any time . . . " Her gaze shifted over her shoulder to the altar where Jamal stood, "now would be preferable."

"No." Alison shook her head. She didn't know how to explain- why couldn't Livvie understand? She had to make her see! "I can't marry Jamal with him here!" She gestured towards Rafe.

Livvie blinked. "What? You are not making any sense! Why can't you marry Jamal if Rafe is here? Why does he even matter? Who cares if he is here?" She asked in a hush whisper.

Alison watched as Caleb tried to pull Rafe out of the door without any results. "You're right. You're right."

She gave Livvie a little push toward the altar. "Go on. I will be right there."

Livvie eyes the bride warily. "Are you sure?"

Alison breathed in deeply. "YES! Now go!"

Livvie reluctantly did as her friend asked.

Down the hall from where Alison slept, Jamal and Gwen sat together on a sofa in the sixth floor's waiting area.

Sighing heavily, Jamal warmed his hands around a steaming hot cup of coffee. The hot liquid slid down his throat, almost comforting. He still couldn't believe the events that has unfolded the last few hours.

After Madison had convinced Jack to back off Rafe and Caleb, Jamal and Gwen had followed the newlywed couple down to the garage. But just as they were about to leave, Jamal realized that he couldn't just get into the car and drive off as if nothing was wrong.

After everything Alison and he have shared over the years, it just didn't feel right . . . leaving Ali alone . . . hurt . . . How could he leave her like that? No. It wasn't right. True, they weren't as close as they once were, but she was still his friend. His very best friend.

He didn't have the heart to leave her so he stayed . . . and yet he didn't want to interfere or encroach on Rafe's grief. As much as he wanted to be at Alison's bedside, waiting for her beautiful blue eyes to open up . . . it wasn't his place. No. Not any more. That was her husband's role. Rafe's role.

So he stayed away, but not that far either. He remained on the sixth floor close to Livvie's room, assuming sooner or later Alison will be joining her friend. Even though he wasn't family, he managed to pick up a few morsels of information from all the gossip circulating around the hospital among the nurses, aides, and doctors.

According to the latest reports, Kevin had left the hospital with his father . . . in rather a breathless rush too. Elizabeth was still wandering around the hospital . . . no one knew what for . . . but the fact was . . . she was there. Caleb was with Livvie. And Lucy was off some where with Rafe . . . probably near the ER. Sooner or later, Jamal reasoned the orderlies will bring Alison up into one of the recuperating private rooms and so he waited. And waited. And waited.

With a heavy heart, he sighed nosily. He set aside his empty cup on the coffee table, glancing sideways at his quiet companion.

Gwen had readily agreed and decided to stay and keep him company while he waited. But of course, she had her own reasons for staying there.

Truthfully, she really didn't feel like returning to Jack's house and watch Madison fawn all over her new "husband."

So she stayed even though she sincerely doubted that Livvie needed her there . . .

Nonetheless, she still felt obligated to stay and wait for news on her "friend's" condition.

And if Jamal was going to wait any way, they might as well commiserate together . . . or so her story went.

Gwen watched Jamal out of the corner of her eye. Every now and then, he would look down as his watch. The waiting was obviously affecting him. The more the time that passed by, the more nervous he got.

Gwen assumed . . . and rightly so . . . that Jamal and Alison must have shared some history.

After all, what ordinary man would stay in the hospital for hours on end for a woman committed to someone else?

No man she knew that is for sure . . .

Not that her own relationships were anything to brag about, her own experience very limited.

But still the knowledge she has gleaned over the last seven years has given her an pretty accurate picture of men so that she instinctively knew that Jamal was a keeper . . . unlike his peers . . . with his golden heart and bravery.

He truly was one of a kind. His devotion to his friends was admirable . . . evident in the way he didn't try to shove himself into Rafe's grief. He respectfully stayed away and allowed Alison's husband to grieve and handle things his own way. He maintained proper distance and remained there for support. Unlike Jack, who flew off the handle, blaming the wrong people for his friends' injuries.

Jamal obviously respected Rafe and Alison's marriage. And he did. He understood his new place in Alison's life. He couldn't deny the special bond or the depth of love the couple shared . . . and he wished them nothing but the best.

Alison would always hold a special place in his heart . . . but he could never look at her the same way as he did before. That time had past. They both had moved on. She had found her one true love . . . and he, well, he was still searching. Not to say the searching has been easy . . . it has been pretty difficult process.

The past three or so years he has been jumping from one relationship to another . . .

Simply put, it has been pretty tough. Not many girls were too keen on dating a vampire . . . not that he blamed them . . . but at least they still could try to be a little compassionate on his "situation."

He sighed. The only woman who had been vaguely interested in him and most of all understanding had been Imani. But that boat has too had long since sailed . . . and he guessed he had Caleb to thank for that. But he wasn't being sarcastic. Oh no. He really should thank Caleb for that. If it hadn't been for Caleb's wish, he would have been knee-deep into trouble.

A vampire and a werewolf? That would have been one hell of a mistake. But by the time he had realized what was happening with the new lady love of his life, he had found himself trapped in another web . . . another web of lies . . . one of Caleb's making.

One minute he had barely escaped from a werewolf and the next, he was being prepared for his wedding to Alison. Alison's mother, Elizabeth, flocked all over him. Running this way or that way, she was all over the place, setting the final details into place. He had no idea what was happening, but he went along with it no questions asked. He figured it all would be explained to him in due time. He just needed to play along for a while until then.

In fact, truth be told, he was even tempted to take things a little further than it actually went. The music had started and Livvie as Alison's maid of honor was walking down the aisle toward him in a black and white print dress with white flowers in her hair holding a bouquet of pink roses before her. Christina in a white dress soon followed, scattering rose petals onto the floor as the flower girl. Then she appeared at the door . . . like an angel.

Flashback

December 2003

Elizabeth rapidly jogged down the last leg of the aisle and motioned to the band to start playing. Soon the beginning strains of the Pachebell's canon filled the air.

Heads swiveled as the doors opened. Anticipating the entrance of the bridal party, the guests' eyes were riveted on the entrance of the bridal party. No one, but Jamal, noticed when Rafe and Caleb slid into the room through the back door of the church at the back of the altar.

He didn't even have to turn around to see them. He felt it instinctively in his gut. Rafe's slayer energy and Caleb's power just radiated off their bodies in waves, easily picked up even by an inexperienced vampire such as himself.

Jamal still didn't understand what the hell what was going on, but he was still sure that this whole mess will all be cleared up pretty soon. All he had to do was play along for a few more minutes. That is it. Just a few more minutes.

Drawing in a deep breath, Jamal turned his attention to the ring-bearers, Zack and Danny, who were making their way down the aisle towards him.

The guests were oohing and aww-ing while the two boys made faces.

As they reached the front of the altar, Eve and Lucy took their boys by their hands and led them away back to their seats.

Jack stood to his left, as supportive as usual. As he considered the man beside him, Jamal had to wonder if Jack too was playing along . . . but by the glowing look on his best friend's face, Jamal soon realized with a sickening lurch that his friend didn't recognize the oddity of the events that were about to occur.

As if he had somehow sensed his friend's lack of attention, Jack nudged Jamal sharply in the ribs and motioned towards the doors.

In a black and white print dress, Livvie stepped inside and started down the aisle.

The entire wedding was everything like Alison had envisioned . . . . Just the way she described to him when they were together. The flowers, the candles, the cake, their families, her dress, her veil, the shoes . . .

God, how long ago was that? It felt like a lifetime ago.

As Livvie reached the altar, Jamal automatically held out his hand and steered his once close friend to his right.

Livvie squeezed his hand, her brown eyes locking on to his. Jamal tilted his head, studying her eyes, searching. Although she seemed a bit nervous, it didn't seem like she was aware of the absurdity of the situation. No. That wasn't possible. She was a vampire . . . like him. Why didn't she remember? His heart began to pound. What if Alison didn't remember? What was he going to do then? Could he jilt Alison at the altar? Could he look into her angelic face and say no?

Suddenly, Jamal felt trapped . . . like a deer caught in headlights. But then he saw Livvie's eyes flickered and he realized that she wasn't really looking at him but at Caleb who stood only few yards from the altar.

But when Jamal didn't let go, Livvie finally brought her eyes back to Jamal and tugged her hand out of his grasp. Sensing her friend's unease, she smiled at him and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. "Relax. Every thing will be ok." She assured him, whispering into his ear.

As Jamal nervously awaited Alison's entrance, he heard Livvie and Jack bicker

And then the pews creaked as the guests rose to their feet. Gasps ran up and down along the rows as the guests beheld the bride standing at the foot of the door. Her white gown embroidered with pearls. A veil fell over hair in gauzy layers, accentuating the blue in her eyes.

Jamal had to smile. She was breathtaking . . . there couldn't be a bride that matched in her grace and beauty. And for a minute there, he forgot . . . forgot the past . . . forgot his reality . . . and concentrated only on the moment.

Jamal swallowed. Maybe this was it. Maybe now was the time he had so anticipated. Maybe it was suppose to happen this way. Could that be?

Alison began her walk down the aisle. She smiled nervously at the guests. She tried to hold her gaze over her groom, but for some strange reason, she found herself looking at the young man she met at the bridal boutique with his friend. They stood behind Jamal and the altar near the back exit of the church.

And the moment was gone, Jamal didn't have to look behind him to know who she really was looking at. No. He couldn't marry Alison. He knew where her heart really lay with . . . and it wasn't with him.

But then suddenly Alison froze in the center of the aisle. The music continued but she just stood there, frozen in place.

Jamal heard the murmurs of the guests. He was about to step off the altar to see what was going on when he saw Livvie move past him and join Alison in the middle of the church. They spoke low, and the guests along with Jamal himself strained to hear the whispered conversation between the two but no avail. A minute later, Livvie rejoined the rest of the wedding party on the altar.

Alison shook her head as a strange feeling coiled in the pit of her stomach. Pushing away the sensation as pre-wedding jitters, she forced herself to look away from Rafe and lock her eyes on to Jamal. Jamal. The man she was going to marry. She began her walk down the aisle for the second time.

As Alison reached the front of the church, she handed Livvie her flowers and took Jamal's hands into her. She smiled nervously at him.

The minister began the ceremony, greeting the congregation and opening the holy book. "We are here today to celebrate the love between these two people. But before we continue, is there any one here who has reason to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?"

Rafe opened his mouth but Caleb's hand rose to grip his arm tightly in reminder. He closed his mouth and pressed his lips together to keep from speaking up. He glared out at the vampire.

As the room continued to be so quiet that you could practically hear a needle drop, Jamal began to secretly panic as he concentrated on Alison's terrified face. Why wasn't anyone saying any thing? Why was Rafe remaining so silent? Why wasn't Alison's REAL HUSBNAD speaking up? Wasn't any one going to say some thing? Any thing? His gaze shifted then to Jack's face, to the priest's, and finally to Livvie's, seeking some help . . . any help.

The priest smiled. "Ok then-"

"Wait." A meek voice spoke up. "I-I Can't."

Mouths dropped open and murmurs filled the church as Alison dropped Jamal's hands, her voice suddenly filled with tears. "I am so sorry." She slowly stepped back from her groom.

But instead of leaving the altar like Jamal expected, she smiled apologetically at the priest. "Can-can you give me a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, she snatched Livvie's wrist and dragged her maid of honor a few feet back from the altar.

Jamal and the entire congregation watched as Alison and Livvie spoke together in hushed whispers. Alison gestured behind the altar. Livvie turned her head to look at Rafe and Caleb. She responded with a shake of the head. She touched Alison's shoulder and gestured towards Jamal.

Alison looked like she was about to cry. She seemed to be pleading. Finally, after a comforting hug, Alison left Livvie's side and returned to the altar.

Alison smiled shakily as she reached the altar for the second time that morning. She lifted her skirts and stepped up to Jamal's side. "I am sorry, Father. Go ahead."

The priest furrowed his brow. "Are you sure?"

Alison nodded, her lips trembling. "Yes, of course. Go-go on with the ceremony." She stammered nervously.

"Ali?" Jamal prompted.

Alison forced a grin. "I am fine. Let's finish this." She reached out and grasped Jamal's hands.

Jamal didn't look too convinced but he nodded his consent.

The priest reluctantly began again when a resounding slap echoed throughout the high-ceiling room.

Heads turned as every one's attention turned to the back of the altar.

Rafe rubbed his pink cheek.

Livvie placed one hand on her hip and pointed to the door with the other. It didn't take a neurosurgeon to see she was furious.

Alison saw Caleb lay his hand on Livvie's shoulder and whisper some thing in her ear.

Her eyes widened, she watched Livvie swat Caleb's hand away.

Alison picked up her skirts again. "Excuse me." She scurried away again, hurriedly. She ran up to the trio.

Jamal saw Caleb try to grab Rafe's arm. But Rafe resisted and shook his head. His jaw seemed set.

Jack and the priest shared wary looks.

The conversation seemed to grow heated and Livvie appealed to Caleb. But Rafe didn't seem to hear any of it. Alison was now in tears and Livvie and Rafe were volleying back and forth.

Mostly, Caleb seemed content to just stand back and watch the show. But then Elizabeth lurched up from her seat in the front and began to stomp toward the group.

Oh, no. Hurricane Elizabeth. Jamal jumped off the altar to the guests' surprise. He reached the group at the same time Elizabeth did.

Everyone fell quiet then.

Elizabeth stamped her foot. "What is going on here! We're in the middle of a ceremony!"

Livvie folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing. They're just leaving."

Elizabeth's eyes glinted heatedly as Rafe shook Caleb's hand off again.

"Rafe." Caleb warned quietly, his voice low. "Olivia is right. It's time to go."

"And I told you, I am not going anywhere!" Rafe retorted.

Elizabeth whirled around to face the one person she blamed for everything that went wrong in her life . . . in both realities. "Did you invite them here?" She yelled at Livvie. "I should have known you would have pulled some stunt like this! You're just a hateful little bitch, aren't you?" She stomped her foot angrily, much like a child about to throw a tantrum in the middle of the supermarket. "You can't stand to see anyone else happier than you!"

"Hey. Caleb stepped between the two women, recognizing the look in Elizabeth's eyes. She was out for blood and he wasn't about to let his wife become one of her many victims. "That's enough. Leave her alone." He grasped Livvie's arm tightly and pulled her away from the older blond woman.

"Yeah." Elizabeth hissed, glowering. "You would stand up for her too."

Livvie glared. "And what is that suppose to mean?" She demanded, straining against Caleb's arm around her waist as he held her body against his.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? It truly amazes me-"

"You know what amazes me?" Livvie fired back. "We're in the middle of your daughter's ceremony, yet here we are in the front of a church, and you are venting your hatred of me. Concerned about your daughter? That's laughable! You don't care about Alison. All you care about yourself!"

"Livvie." Alison warned. Like Caleb, she too saw the dangerous signs in her mother's voice and gaze.

But Livvie continued, ignoring both Caleb's and Alison's warnings. "Thank God Alison is nothing like you. She is the exactly opposite of you. She is loving and kind and she has done nothing but been a good friend to me. You're just a hateful bitch. And if I was Alison, I would be ashamed of you." She threw back.

Elizabeth lifted her hand as if to strike Livvie when Caleb caught her wrist with his free hand. Releasing Elizabeth's arm, he pulled Livvie back a few feet with him.

"Mother, don't." Alison's voice trembled, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please. I can't stand all this fighting!"

"She started it!"

"Oh, grow up, Elizabeth! Can't you see you are upsetting her?" Rafe yelled.

"Me?" Elizabeth snorted. You are the one holding up her wedding!"

Jack came up then. "Guys, we have guests waiting." He reminded them.

Rafe seem to have decided to begin where Livvie left off, insulting Elizabeth. "You don't give a damn about Alison. She never has been anything other an afterthought to you!"

"How would you know?" Elizabeth gasped, mortified as Rafe's voice carried off to the entire congregation. She turned to her daughter. "Alison, how do you know this man?"

Alison licked her lips nervously. "I-I don't . . . well, not really. We met yesterday . . . but . . ." Her voice trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"But?" Elizabeth prompted.

"If feels like I have known him longer." Alison moaned out, crying.

"Alison, baby." Elizabeth shook her head, touching her daughter's shoulder. "Don't be silly. Just forget about him and let's finish this ceremony." She advised.

Rafe grasped Alison's arm and spun her around to face him, his eyes pleading with hers. "Don't listen to her. Alison, please." He begged, his love for her evident in his eyes. "She just wants you to marry you off because as soon as you have a child, you come into your inheritance. And she's running out of money! The money you promised her for helping you find your sister- the amount you will share . . . the money from your father is contingent on you having a child. She can't get the money she so desperately needs right now until that child is born, Alison. That is why she wants you to marry Jamal."

"How would you know that?" Elizabeth sputtered.

"Ok, that's it." Alison stepped back from the group. "THAT IS IT!" She pulled off her veil from her head and threw it down onto the floor. "I can't do this." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Not here. Not now."

Jamal reached for Alison's hand. "Ali-"

"I can't go through with this," she confessed, her lower lip trembling.

Rafe breathed a sigh of relief, his hand over his heart. "Oh, thank God." He muttered. "You're just lucky she came into her senses in the nick of time." He grumbled to Caleb who stood close by, his arm still wrapped tightly around Livvie.

Livvie attempted to move forward to comfort her friend when Caleb's fingers closed tightly around her arm. She turned her head to look up at her husband. "She needs me." She protested.

"No." Caleb murmured, kissing her temple and wrapping both of his arms around his wife. "She has to do this on her own." He whispered into her hair, holding her close.

Livvie closed her eyes and leaned back against him, letting herself relax in his arms. He was right. Alison needed to do this on her own. It had to be her decision. No one else's. But still . . . she couldn't help but feel bad for her friend as Jamal reached out his hand for Alison.

Jamal was intent on playing this whole charade through which meant acting upset. "Ali-"

Alison stepped back again, shaking her head. "I-I am so sorry I can't. I can't marry you, Jamal. I-I am just so confused." Tears shimmered in her eyes,

Jack stepped down from the altar, taking Alison's wrist. "Alison, it's ok. You-you're just nervous." He quickly assured her.

Alison shook her head again, blinking back tears. "No. No. I am not. I-I just can't. I can't do this. I am sorry, Jamal, but I can't marry you." She glanced at Rafe. "I am sorry." Gathering up her skirts in her hands, she turned and ran down the aisle.

Rafe made a movement to follow her, but Caleb swung his arm out to the side, blocking him and releasing his hold on Livvie who chased after friend. "Alison, wait!" The two women disappeared past the double doors.

Elizabeth stared open-mouthed "Alison!"

Caleb turned, this time yanking Rafe along with him as he headed toward the door he and Rafe had entered previously. "Come on. The show's not over."

Rafe looked back at Jamal and Jack and then back to Caleb.

Caleb held the back door open. He raised his eyebrows. "Are you coming or not?"

Rafe nodded. "I am coming." And with one look back at the groom, the slayer walked through the door.

Jack laid a hand on Jamal's shoulder as he watched Rafe leave with Caleb. "If anyone can get through to Ali, it would be Livvie, don't worry. Time will fix this."

Jamal forced a smile. "Yes. Yes, it will . . . but not in the way you expect."

End of flashback

And he was right. Time did fix things . . . but not the way Jack expected them to.

Alison and Livvie once again found their way back to their new husbands . . . leaving each one of them alone . . . again.

Though, Jack didn't take it as well as he did the first time this all happened . . . probably because he didn't remember the past until he actually was turned against his will . . . AGAIN.

He did seem to get better with time . . . he even sorta made amends with Caleb . . . but after Madison stepped into Jack's life, it was like they were back to square one.

Jamal didn't trust her or her friend . . . the one sitting next to him now. Every since the day she and her other friends arrive in town, they have caused nothing but trouble. That is when all this angst and tragedy began . . . with them.

Unfortunately, he had nothing to prove it, but he was pretty sure Rafe had already come up with an explanation. But maybe until then, he could help the slayer with a few answers of his own. He glanced at the young woman sitting beside him. She was chewing her lip as her hands fidgeted restlessly in her lap.

"So." He began.

Gwen turned her head. "So." She echoed, unsure of his intentions.

"So this Matthew guy was a friend of Alison's?"

Gwen stiffened beside him. "According to Emma . . . apparently so." She answered.

Jamal raised his eyebrows. "Do friends attack each other?"

"He wouldn't hurt Alison." Gwen gasped.

"He hurt Livvie." Jamal pointed out. "We all saw the bruise he gave her at the villa."

Gwen shook her head. "That's different." She protested. "She is his-" Her voice trailing off as she caught herself.

"She's his what?" Jamal prompted curiously.

Gwen pursed her lips. "He just wouldn't hurt Alison. That's all."

"Why are you even here?"

Gwen bit her lip. "For Livvie. I want to know if she is ok. Why?"

Jamal crossed his arms. "It is just I keep thinking back to the time when I was friends with her. She never mentioned you or your other friends. In fact, I thought Livvie went to boarding school."

Gwen studied her chipped nail polish. "She did. For a year. We were her family before then."

"Some family. She forgot all about you. Sounds like you should have stayed in Arizona. She couldn't care less that you were here." Jamal replied.

Gwen flushed. "Look who is talking."

"What?"

Gwen chuckled darkly. "Alison drops you, starts up a whole new family with another man and here you are hanging on to Rafe's scraps."

Matthew materialized by Alison's bedside. He gazed at her still form, a small, sympathetic smile on his face. She didn't deserve this.

Really.

Alison was innocent in this whole mess. It was not her fault that a power-obsessed vampire had taken a shine to her.

Vile, disgusting creatures.

He shuddered at the very thought of them.

Ugh. He could barely stomach doing Andrei's bidding. How his sister slept with one, married one . . . was beyond him.

He wrinkled his nose.

Disgusting.

Vampires were a dying breed.

Him on the other hand . . . he was a whole another story.

His kind was just beginning . . . and working for Andrei was just the stepping stone to his future.

And truthfully, it wasn't the hardest job he ever had- spend a little time with a beautiful blond, convince her that she was in love with him, and give her instructions every now and then on how to torture the men and women she loved.

He smiled wickedly. He had to admit that torturing his younger sister was only an added benefit to this whole little scheme of Andrei's.

And as much as he loved bringing chaos to the lives of his sister and her family and friends, he couldn't help but feel a soft spot for the young blond mother. She was really sweet . . . and he did care for her . . . it was just too bad she had to get hurt in the process.

Pretty thing too. . .

To see her like this . . . it was a tragedy.

He sighed quietly. He had to admit that he did have fun in their daily excursions. She viewed the world in such a positive light . . . almost like that of a child. She was bright, loving, wholesome.

The perfect woman really.

The slayer didn't know how lucky he really was. If the slayer loved Alison as much as he said he did . . . how could he have stood idly by and let Andrei do this to her?

Lousy excuse of a husband if there ever was one.

Not that Andrei would have been a better choice. Matthew's gaze shifted then to around the room. He had thought Andrei would be there.

They had some business they needed to take care if. He did his part and now it was time to collect.

But in war there were always causalities. And he was afraid Alison was one of them. Truly a pity.

"You."

Matthew turned his head, spotting Rafe in the doorway with Lucy at his shoulder.

The seconds ticked by as the small hand neared nine. Occasionally, a gurney attended by a few paramedics would speed by. A nurse or two, getting off their last shift of the day would wander by in route to the garage, laughing and gossiping with either one another or on the phone. But Rafe was oblivious to it all.

His shoulders slumped forward; he slouched on the sofa, his face buried in his hands.

Lucy watched her cousin in concern, her face sad. After revealing Elizabeth's motives for betraying Alison, he had lapsed into a deep silence.

Lucy frowned, blinking back tears. Not that she could blame him. Elizabeth had always been selfish and manipulative, but who would have ever thought she would go so far to sabotage her own daughter's marriage for money.

Though if Lucy had to guess money wasn't Elizabeth's only objective. Hurting Caleb and Livvie had to have played some role in it . . . but still . . . that was NO excuse for what she did.

Lucy's lips tightened as she considered every thing Rafe had told her the last hour.

How could Elizabeth help Andrei . . . the man who had terrorized her daughter for the past two years? Alison was terrified of him and yet Elizabeth just threw her into the wolves.

And Elizabeth knew how much Alison has suffered and endured every day for the past two years and still she handed Alison over to Andrei on a sliver platter.

What kind of mother would do that to her own daughter?

What mother would use her own daughter like some pawn in a chess game . . . and for what? To capture and defeat the King?

To get back at her rival and punish Caleb for choosing Livvie over her YEARS ago?

Lucy couldn't believe any mother would be so callous to sacrifice her own daughter's happiness for revenge.

Rafe and Alison have been through so much to be together, it killed her to think that they'll have to face yet another obstacle. Some times she wondered if any one of them will ever have peace.

Lucy looked at Rafe again, her heart breaking. He looked so sad, so defeated. She reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. "Hey, we can fix this." She soothed, wrapping an arm about Rafe's shoulders, squeezing him.

Rafe closed his eyes, dropping his head. "How?" He looked up, his voice rising, his face darkening.

He snatched the wrinkled-up newspaper Lucy had set aside on the magazine table earlier and thrust it into Lucy's face, his fingers twisting the pages mercilessly as he shook it. "Look!" He banged on the paper with his fists, denting the fragile sheets. "Look! Look at this!"

When Lucy didn't move to take the paper, he pulled back and furiously yanked opened the pages. A few sheets ripped, small snatches of abused pages tearing off to fall at his feet. Page after page, article after article, contained detailed chronologies of Caleb's "life", his arrival in PC, his marriage to Livvie, the births of his children, and speculation about the events a year prior and last night.

But despite the fact that a great deal of the majority of the articles focused on the premises Caleb's brother had raped Alison, a few others suggested something completely different that made Rafe almost as sick.

Rafe ran a finger down the inflammatory headlines until he found the one he was looking for. "Listen to this- Local Gym Owner- friend or lover of the stars." His face turned purple with rage. Or how about this one- Local Gym owner slays vampire's heart."

In a fit of anger he threw down the paper onto the floor and stomped down angrily on the pages, digging his heel into the brittle pages.

Lucy watched Rafe, her mouth hanging open in shock. She reached out and grasped Rafe, shaking him. "Cousin- get a hold of yourself!" She gasped. "DO you even realize what you are suggesting?" She demanded, biting her lip fretfully. "You don't really believe those things, do you? Caleb is a rock star for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. "He has two triple-platinum albums. You know how the press treats celebrities- they love to cook up all kinds of crazy stories! You know that Alison would never be with Caleb!" She shuddered in disgust at the mere thought of that act transpiring.

When Rafe still didn't say anything, Lucy forged on, trying to make a case against the papers, worried that her cousin in his fragile state would believe such OUTRAGEOUS lies! "Alison is Livvie's best friend! Of course the media is going to suggest that Caleb would cheat on the mother of his children with her very own best friend! Those kinds of stories make the public salivate for more. He is celebrity, remember? And the public loves to read dirty gossip!" She reiterated. She reached out and grasped the sleeves of Rafe's worn jacket, her eyes moist with tears. She couldn't let Rafe give up. She wouldn't. She had to make him see. "Come on! Please tell me you don't believe this crap . . . Rafe-Rafe . . ." She yanked desperately at her cousin's shirt as he tried to pull away from her.

"No!" Rafe leapt to his feet and punched his fist to the wall. "NO, I don't believe it! Ok!" He hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the unwanted images that had tormented his dreams not so many years ago. "It just hits a little too close to him you know. I almost lost Alison before because of this lie!" He yelled.

Lucy blinked in confusion. "I don't understand- what are you talking about?"

Rafe thought back to those awful first days when no one remembered the rightful past. He was stuck with an uncooperative vampire who had his own agenda.

Suspicious, he had followed Caleb and saw the vampire meet up with his dazed bride . . . even after he had been explicitly instructed to remain in the catacombs lest Alison followed Livvie and saw him.

But Rafe wasn't one to trust Caleb's word so easily. He knew Caleb would look after his own interests first, which were namely Livvie.

Rafe had to go and see for himself . . . see if Livvie did confide in Caleb on Alison's inner workings and thoughts of her impending marriage to Jamal.

Surprisingly, Caleb did manage to elicit some sort of answer from Livvie on Alison's state of mind . . . but once Livvie's insecurities reared their ugly heads, she took off. Caleb followed . . . and so did Rafe.

Once Caleb had soothed his wife's frayed nerves and assured her of his love (for what had to be the ten billionth time in Rafe's mind, because the girl was just SO needy and clingy), the vampire walked her back to her house.

Rafe had expected a lot more information. Unsatisfied he confronted Caleb on his efforts to obtain information about Alison from Livvie. What a total disaster that had been . . .

Flashback

"Nice job, Romeo." Rafe grumbled, stepping out from behind a tree. "She didn't even invite you in!" He complained bitterly, slapping his hand against the uneven bark of the tree.

Caleb strode away from the closed doorway and past the irate slayer. "We don't need to get inside- everything is set." He told the slayer confidently, moving further into the woods.

Rafe glared, following. "The wedding is still on! How is-"

"She is already having doubts. We don't need any more than that." Caleb smoothly interjected, cutting Rafe's protests off. "There will be NO wedding tomorrow." He assured the irritated slayer.

Rafe narrowed his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

Caleb sighed wearily. "Because I am." He declared, shrugging.

"Oh, that is just great." Rafe threw his hands into the air. He reached out and grasped Caleb's arm as they approached the river, stopping the vampire. "What? So I am just supposed to take your word on this?"

Caleb smiled derisively, yanking his arm from the slayer's grip. "That's all you got."

Rafe laughed. "And I am just suppose to trust you, right?" He shook his head amusedly. "You must be out of your mind!" His smile fell, his face darkening. "You are the reason we are in this mess!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Caleb's jaw tightened. "Me? We had a deal-" He pointed a finger at Rafe, "you broke it. We were supposed to have separate lives. You and Alison." He inhaled sharply. "Me and Olivia. But you- you couldn't leave well enough alone. You had to go after what's mine . . . you even used Olivia-"

"Yeah." Rafe sniffed. "And you know what? It was easy too." He smirked. "Your wife . . . she's not too trusting, is she?" He taunted, reminding Caleb of the root of every problem he and Olivia ever had. "All Jack had to do was whisper a few predictions in her ear . . . and Alison . . ." He laughed again, grinning widely, "All she had to do was stand in your vicinity and the seed was implanted." He crowed.

Caleb scowled, stepping close to his haughty enemy. "You had no right-"

Rafe pursed his lips. "I had every right- After the hell you put this town through." Reminded of all the pain and heartache the vampire had caused in his two-year reign in Port Charles, he clenched his teeth. "And then you had to bring Alison into sick scheme!" He glared at Caleb.

Caleb folded his arms. "Tic for Tac. You hurt what's mine, I hurt what's yours." He pulled his mouth into a line. "Alison for Olivia."

"Oh, that right." Rafe tipped his head back, chuckling darkly. "Your marvelous little plan of revenge. Tell me, how did that go?" His eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight, he stepped closer to the vampire. "You proud of yourself? Was it everything you wanted, Caleb?"

Caleb remained silent, his body coiled.

Rafe smirked. "No. I guess not. What went wrong, Caleb? Huh? Livvie didn't exactly take the news as well as you thought she would?" He taunted maliciously.

Caleb lowered his head. "I underestimated-

Rafe snorted. Underestimated what? Her feelings? Oh, God." He shook his head, laughing. "You are something. Admit it, Caleb. You just don't tell the woman you love something like that and expect everything to be all right between the two of you." He stepped closer, his face mere inches away from Caleb's. "You wanted her destroyed. You wanted to destroy her. That's why you chose that moment. God knows you could have waited until after the wedding and the wedding night." He narrowed his eyes. "But no, you choose to tell her in that moment, that very moment she had poured her heart to you . . .," He tapped his index finger against Caleb's chest, "the moment she was most vulnerable. You chose that moment to give one last final blow, the final twist of the blade." He accused.

"No!" Caleb stumbled back, glancing away. "No!" He shook his head. "I love Olivia. I would never hurt her-"

Rafe smirked. "Your history speaks otherwise, Caleb." He rolled his eyes. "What did you think telling her that you slept with Alison and that she was pregnant with your child was going to do to her? Huh? Don't tell me you thought she would be thrilled."

Caleb bit his lip, his eyes reddening. "She needed to learn that there are consequences to her actions! That she couldn't go on making these life-altering decisions on her own . . . that she had to stop letting her fears and insecurities decide her fate- our fate- like when . . ." His voice trailed off, catching in the back of his throat.

"Like when?" Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Like when she drove a stake through your heart?"

"I just wanted her to feel a little of the pain I felt that night." Caleb said defensively. "She needed to learn how to trust me and our love." He swallowed heavily. "Her fears are what keep us apart every time."

"SO what?" Rafe pursed his lips. "You used Alison as learning tool?" He stepped forward, catching the collar of Caleb's shirt in his hand. "Huh? Maybe you thought that if Livvie saw you still wanted her even though another woman was pregnant with your child, she would learn to trust you, that she will believe you when you tell her that you love her? IT didn't exactly go as planned did it?" He released Caleb, pushing the vampire away. "She ran from you that night." He watched Caleb turn around, gazing out at the still slivery surface of the river. "I saw her." He stepped closer to the vampire, small but deliberate steps. "I looked out the window. And there she was. Catching her breath in the gardens in a fancy black gown, one stiletto in her hand. She could barely breathe . . . gasping for breath through her sobs. Her body was trembling with so much force, I thought she would break in half, but that's when she saw me." He shook his head, remembering the eerie sight.

Livvie looked right at him, tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

Her tearful brown eyes met his and he . . . "I blinked. At first I thought I was hallucinating. When I opened my eyes she was gone. But now I am sure of it." He stood shoulder to shoulder with the silent vampire. "You brought us all there to drop the big bomb on us, but your plan backfired. Livvie ran . . . she ran from you."

Caleb spun back around to face him. But a lump the size of his fist rose in his throat, and he lowered his head, afraid of allowing the slayer to see the emotions threatening to choke him. He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, his breathing labored. "Shut up!" He hissed through clenched teeth. He lifted his head, glaring out at Rafe, his pale blue eyes flashing cold fire.

But Rafe continued. "That's why we didn't' see you for awhile, not that your presence was missed, because you were out looking for her, weren't you? And you never did find her . . ." He smiled coldly then. "At least until she found us. But by then, everything had fallen apart."

"Shut up!" Caleb grasped the front of Rafe's shirt, breathing raggedly.

The slayer noticed a pained expression creep over Caleb's features.

Rafe looked straight into the vampire's red eyes then. "She was dead." He finished quietly. "And it was all your fault. She died because of you."

And though the slayer said it so quietly, so simply, his accusation almost knocked Caleb off his feet. Pain and rage ripped through Caleb, lashing at him like thousands of those silver arrows penetrating his heart, his very soul.

Caleb's hands shook at Rafe's throat. He swallowed roughly, but it didn't remove the lump in his throat. "You killed her!" He croaked out, his voice raspy.

"Because of what you did to Alison!" Rafe shot back.

"Yeah." Caleb sniffed. "Well, maybe I should have went through with it all. That would have taught you all a lesson. Then maybe that child Alison is carrying would be mine-" He raised his eyebrows then, smiling cockily. "Or maybe it is. You never know what could have happened before or after the barn." He licked his lips for emphasis.

Rafe lunged at Caleb. "Son of a bitch-"

Both men seemed to lose their balance and they fell right into the water.

End of flashback

Ok, so Rafe knew Caleb had baited him. But at that point, the tension between them had been so high- they needed a way to way to vent off some steam. But then that memory all led to the moment when Rafe thought he lost Alison all over again.

Flashback

Behind the altar by the door, Rafe nudged Caleb sharply in the ribs. "Now what?" He just couldn't stand back and watch his wife marry someone else. New reality or not, they were still married!

Caleb kept his eyes on Livvie walking down the aisle as he answered the slayer. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." He instructed tersely.

Rafe gawked at Caleb. Sit back and enjoy the show? What? Was the vampire mental? His wife was about to marry ANOTHER man! And Caleb wanted him to sit back and relax? What if Livvie was the one standing at the altar ready to pledge her life to another man. Would he be so calm then? He didn't think so. So how dare he stand there and tell him to RELAX?

Rafe then saw Alison hesitate, but then she absolutely froze.

Caleb smirked, watching Livvie as she thrust her bouquet into Jack's chest and scurry down the aisle to Alison's side. "Told you." He reached for Rafe's arm. "Now come on."

Rafe yanked his arm away. "NO!" HE set his jaw. "I am not leaving."

Caleb glanced at their wives. "We can't stay. They've seen us . . . that's enough. Alison can do this without you. She won't marry Jamal!"

Rafe shook Caleb's hand off again. "That's easy for you to say! Livvie is the not the one standing in a wedding dress preparing to marry some other man. If this situation was in reverse and Livvie was marrying Jack, you wouldn't have let it get this far!

Caleb smiled grimly, remembering his discussion with Reese on how to distract Jack at his and Livvie's house when Livvie was only minutes away from home. Even though Jack and Olivia had been on a break, she had gone over to see if they could talk . . . but instead she found a sight she could have lived without. "Olivia knows where she belongs." He said confidently.

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Right. And Alison doesn't?" Oh yeah. How could I forget. You erase history and lucky for you, your voddoo tricks still work on Livvie.

Caleb breathed in deeply. How many times have they gone over this? "Olivia's a vampire." HE reminded the irate slayer. "I turned her- she's mine. She will remember when I decide . . ." He smiled. "Olivia will do whatever I tell her to do. We're still in that honeymoon phase. And right now her amnesia is helping YOU- so let's go." He yanked on the slayer's arm again only to be pulled back.

"No! She needs me!"

Caleb drew in a deep breath. The slayer's antics may have been amusing in the beginning, but now bordered on annoying. "Olivia is taking care of her."

Rafe made a face. "Some how that doesn't help your case."

Shoving Caleb's hand away AGAIN, Rafe saw Livvie return to the altar. "She's going through with it." He moaned.

Caleb shook his head. "No, she's not." He said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Look-" Rafe pointed.

Sure enough Alison was making her way back toward the altar again. Alison reached the front and took Jamal's arm

End of Flashback

Rafe sighed, pushing away the memories. He shook his head. "It-it doesn't matter. No. Not anymore. I-I just need to focus." He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "Focus. That's right. On Alison."

Lucy nodded, hugging Rafe tight. "Right. Of course. That's a good idea. But listen-" She drew away, her eyes lighting up. "Hey. What if Caleb holds some kind of conference refuting all these allegations. . . ." Her voice trailed off. Her face fell. "Oh no."

"What?" Rafe furrowed his brow.

"The police." Lucy bit her lip, fretfully. "As long as they are investigating Caleb . . . the press won't believe any thing Caleb has to say." She explained.

"The police were here." Rafe then recalled. The nurse told me they spoke with him." He looked up at Lucy then. "So then Caleb knows about this?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't too happy."

"I bet." Rafe agreed. He began to pace. "What did he tell them?"

Lucy shrugged. "Nothing. He just told them he wouldn't hurt Livvie."

"At least physically." He muttered underneath his breath. "Nothing about Alison?" He asked then.

"They didn't question him about Alison." Lucy responded. "Probably because they assume that Alison would "admit" that Caleb was the one who had hurt her." She rolled her eyes, marveling at the stupidity of the police's way of thinking. "Livvie . . . even if Caleb had raped her . . . she wouldn't admit he had. She's his wife. She wouldn't want her husband behind bars. SO instead of focusing on Alison, they tried to get Caleb to admit that he had hurt Livvie before she woke up and denied the allegations. But Rafe-" her voice trailed off as she licked her lips nervously. "Rafe, Caleb is not their only suspect."

Rafe's eyes lit up, his voice hopeful. "So they have read the papers and they suspect Andrei then?" He asked.

"No." Lucy hung her head. "You."

"What?" Rafe's heart dropped.

Lucy looked up, staring deeply into her cousin's eyes. "They blame you."

Suddenly Jamal came barreling around the corner. "Rafe, Lucy! Thank God you are here. Alison-"

Rafe spun around to face Jamal. "What about her?"

Jamal's words fell from his mouth in one long breath. "We just saw her. There is someone in the room with her!"

On the next PC:

Alison swiped at the hot tears coursing down her rosy cheeks. "I love Jamal!" She moaned, covering her face with trembling hands as she sank into the soft cushions of the sofa. "I was supposed to marry Jamal!" She cried, her voice muffled, her shoulders shaking with the ferocity of her tears.

Rafe sat down beside her.

Wrapping an arm about her shoulders, he pulled his wife into his embrace. "You love ME." He replied weakly, unsure of what else to say . . . unfortunately for him, there was no type of pre-rehearsed script to go along with in this type of situation. Maybe he should have listened to Caleb . . . waited for Alison to come to him instead.

But then again, what if Alison had chosen to go through the wedding . . . what if Caleb had been wrong . . .

No. There was no way he could have chance that. He did the right thing by stopping the ceremony. He did.

But as he stared down into tearful face, he couldn't help but doubt his well-intentioned actions.

Alison chuckled darkly through her tears.

"I don't KNOW you." She responded, jerking herself from her husband's tight grip. Rising to her feet, she strode into the center of the room. She turned to look at him. "I don't KNOW you, don't you understand? We- we have ABSOLUTELY no history- I don't even know your last name!" Lifting her hand, she ran her palm over her hair, smoothing out the frizzies that were beginning to pop up from the stress of the situation. "I don't know where you are from, your age . . . ABSOLUETLY nothing!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

Rafe slowly rose to his feet, his voice calm and soothing. "Yes, you do. Some part of you . . . some where deep inside . . . recognizes me. You LOVE me. You know you do." He insisted, his eyes pleading with her.

Alison could see the sincerity in his eyes. In his own misguided, INSANE way, he really did believe what he was saying. But he didn't see- he didn't understand what he was asking her to do. He was asking her to walk away from the life she swore to herself she would have. She was carrying Jamal's baby . . . and nothing she could ever do would change that. Jamal and especially this child growing inside of her deserved to have a REAL family . . .

She touched a hand to her abdomen. This baby was Jamal's too . . .

And she couldn't just walk away from that even though her heart screamed out for someone-

She had no choice . . . she had to walk away from Rafe . . . even if it did kill her.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth hung outside of the emergency room, circling the nurses' counter nervously, hoping and praying to catch wind of any changes in her daughter's condition.

As much as she loved watching Caleb suffer, her heart still throbbed achingly for her daughter's pain.

Clasping her hands together, she swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. Everything had gotten so far out of hand. NEVER in a million years did she EVER expect that Alison would confront Andrei like she did at the Manor that night with Livvie. Alison was never EVER supposed to even SEE him again.

Elizabeth had everything PERFECTLY planned out, down to the last detail.

She never meant for ANY of this to happen . . . ok, ok. Maybe the Livvie part, yes. But never Alison . . . No. Not her sweet baby girl. She would never have agreed to help Andrei if she knew that there was even a tangible chance that Alison would ever come face-to-face with that monster ever again.

She could only imagine the sick, sadistic things Andrei did to her little girl . . . God what if he- No! No! She screwed her eyes shut and brought her hands to her mouth, stifling a dry sob. No. He didn't. He couldn't have . . . Elizabeth shook her head violently, her eyes flying open as the truth hit her square in the face. Yes. Yes, he could. He had PLENTY of time to do whatever he wished to both Alison and Livvie. 12 hours. 12 HOURS. Her precious little girl was trapped at that THAT MONSTER'S mercy for over 12 hours. He had more than ENOUGH time to disarm the two beauties and do whatever he wanted with both of them.

And after all she did to keep Alison safe . . . all that work down the drain. And all because of that stupid bitch Livvie. What a time to develop a backbone!

Alison shouldn't be here . . . she didn't belong in the hospital, fighting for her life. It should have been Livvie! Livvie!!! Not Alison!!!!!!!!!!!

The stupid little bitch ALWAYS ruined everything!!!!! ALWAYS!!!

The stupid little vampire slut has taken away everything from her . . . EVERYTHING-her dreams of a happy ETERNAL life with Caleb, TWO promising relationships with both Kevin and Chris respectively, and now . . .

She swallowed again, chewing her thumbnail worriedly. NOW even Alison's affection.

Livvie DESERVED this!! ALL OF IT!! NOT ALISON!

Not Alison! Elizabeth sniffled, whimpering softly. Dropping her head mournfully, she buried her face into her hands. Not her little girl, she sniffled again silently to herself.

In her brainstorming sessions, she never even considered the possibility that Alison would remember the things Matthew had made her do- depositing a few items of Elizabeth's garments in the villa for the police to find, performing little pranks on her friends . . . such as hiding Ian's little stash of blood, "innocently" feeding Ian self-doubt on his relationship with Lucy, informing Ryan of Livvie's daily activities so that Caleb would find them together at the most inappropriate moments and positions, and WORSE of all sabotaging her own gym with Rafe.

Rafe never even suspected sabotage.

Alison unnecessarily "fixed" machines that didn't need any fixing, she cancelled classes in Rafe's name, and called the investors and banks, feeding them false negative information about Rafe's credit record so that they wouldn't invest or appropriate funds to the gym's expansion.

It didn't even cross Elizabeth's mind that Alison would be so determined and so angry enough once she found out the truth that she would seek Livvie out and use the little tramp's knowledge of the vampire world and lore to locate Andrei.

Elizabeth did love Alison. With all her heart. And now her daughter was behind those very doors she stood outside of, lying on a gurney being operated on by a team of surgeons. (Or so she thought)

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't!

Rafe was supposed to put all the pieces together and FINALLY get rid of the vampire before Andrei ever had the chance of hurting Alison again. What kind of slayer was he any way?!

THE IDIOT!!!!!!!

She had everything planned out so PERFECTLY! Livvie was supposed to take the fall for everything Alison had done, and leave town with Ryan so Andrei could depose of her later at a more opportune time.

With Elizabeth's rival gone, and Livvie's "betrayals" exposed, Rafe would find Andrei and destroy him once for all, while leaving Caleb ALONE and very much in need of some comfort.

Unfortunately, Rafe and Caleb figured every thing out TOO LATE! By THEN, the WHOLE truth came tumbling free, including her own involvement. And by the time the men had realized the extent of the deceit they had been living in for the better part of the last three months, Livvie and Alison had also already pieced together the truth and set off to deal with Andrei themselves.

Rafe and Caleb had no clue what was going on behind their backs . . . and Elizabeth had to wonder how in HELL they had ever managed to defeat Andrei in the first place.

God, they were so THICK-HEADED, they couldn't look past Alison's sweet angelic smile to see the manipulation she was under.

What were they thinking? Alison told Rafe point-blank that she was in love with some one else and he just let her go? Instead of stopping her like he should have, he got himself stinking drunk. And he only sobered up long enough to spill the story to every one at the breakfast table at the villa just as the police arrived to arrest Caleb.

Elizabeth could only guess what happened next. Livvie somehow must have met Alison after her confrontation with Elizabeth and Caleb at the jail and then SOME HOW managed to take Alison to Romania.

God, every thing was so messed up!!!! Why did Alison have to confront Andrei? Why? Couldn't she just have let it go and go running back to Rafe? It would have everything so much SIMPLER, EASIER! Now instead, she was here in the hospital, suffering. And when Alison woke up, she'll probably blame HER for everything!!

And it wasn't even HER fault! It was Livvie's!!!

That damn slut RUINED every thing. She just couldn't have gone off with Ryan like planned. No. No. She had to choose the VERY moment she was embarking the train to have a change of heart and discover her stupid FREAKING conscience.

Then she had the NERVE to decide that she needed to tell Caleb the truth!

The IDIOT!!!!!!!! The stupid little twit.

NOW???!!! NOW, she decided to be HONEST?! When Elizabeth's plan was so close to fruitation!!!!!!! Dammit, she should have known that Livvie would f+ck it all up. She should have expected something like that and planned for it. Dammit! And now everything was ruined! Everything! Now everyone would blame her! Even Alison. For some strange reason, she instinctively knew that this time, Alison would choose Livvie over her . . . just like Caleb and Kevin had done three years ago. Dammit! Damn her! DAMN HER TO HELL!

She had been so sure in the beginning that her plan had been infallible. Andrei's instructions were so simple. All she had do was instill doubt in everyone about each other, fan the flames so to speak, and lead them into distrust. And she would watch over Alison and help her in any task that she was having trouble completing.

And mostly, all Elizabeth really had to do was enjoy herself. Because whispering little doubts in Kevin's ears about his son-in-law's commitment to his daughter certainly was fun. Oh, and wondering out loud about Ian's self-control to both Ian himself and Kevin was extraordinary fun, a very nice touch if she did say so herself.

And although, she felt guilty about her daughter, just a tad, Elizabeth still provoked Rafe's wrath just so Alison would wonder about his sanity.

Everything else . . . it was up to Ryan, Matthew, and Andrei.

If only she knew then what she knew now . . . may be she wouldn't have put her third act into motion.

Flashback

Elizabeth was pacing in Kevin's office when she heard the familiar voices in the foyer. They were here. She could hear Lucy joyously greeting them at the door.

Inhaling, she smoothed down her cleavage-baring dress. It was show time. Time to instigate problems.

Although, this was the very reason she came here tonight, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. A lot was at stake tonight. It was the beginning of the final phase and she couldn't afford to mess it up. No. Not for her or for Alison.

No matter what happened, Alison had to remain safe.

That was her goal . . . but hurting Caleb and Livvie and getting revenge on Rafe was and will always be her priority.

So Elizabeth chose her most (or what she thought was her most) ALLURING bust-enhancing dress and headed out to the lighthouse under the pretense of wanting to make an appointment to speak with Kevin about a special session to evaluate her past relationships and to discern a pattern in her choice of men. Though of course that was the excuse she gave Lucy. Kevin … well they both knew she was there to stroke his fragile ego . . . and "soothe" his frayed nerves.

While there, she would accidentally "overhear" Lucy in full swing preparations of her dinner festivities- flurrying about like a busy, buzzing little bee, like she usually is. And when the slayer was at full throttle, Elizabeth would innocently ask, "Alison is coming?"

It worked too. Truth be told (if not "modest"), she was brilliant.

Just as she predicted . . . Elizabeth was "sobbing out her story on Kevin's shoulder" (we all know what they were really doing) when Lucy burst inside of her ex-husband's study, spouting off about some last-minute emergency. Though, it has to be said, that woman seemed to have a knack of setting off fire alarms in the most inconvenient moments.

Ok, so maybe this time it was a real emergency . . . but still it had been a useful interruption.

Any way, point was the slayer was in midst of a full ramble at 100 words per second, rattling on about Alison and Rafe and dinner, and how she ruined every thing when she finally spotted a slightly soaked Elizabeth and Kevin in a clinch on the sofa.

After explaining their position as relative innocence, Kevin set off to the kitchen to fix whatever Lucy had done. That is when Elizabeth continued on the waterworks about her recently frayed relationship with her daughter and her personal doubts of being a good role model to her child . . . simply put, she laid on the guilt so thickly that they had to invite her to dinner unless they wanted to be pointedly rude.

And now her first victim had arrived. Time to set the engines in motion. Inhaling deeply, she moved out into the living room with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Elizabeth had warned them. She did. She told Alison and Rafe again and again how wrong it would be to allow Caleb and his band to play their brand-new unreleased album in Alison's latest fashion show in December.

If it wasn't for this event, she may have been able to delay Andrei's schedule a bit longer . . .

But when she had gotten wind of the slayer and vampire's recent newfound partnership, she had to draw the line.

No. No. It was way too risky. Caleb and Rafe were already suspicious of Livvie's unusual behavior of late. If they some how put their heads together and found out Alison was the reason behind Caleb's bride's idiosyncrasies . . . they might discover the truth a little too soon.

Elizabeth knew Caleb wouldn't be the one to confront his back-stabbing slut of a wife. Man-handling her or even raising his voice to his darling wife wasn't even an option for him . . . not since the event of the last year. But he wasn't averse to the idea of "coaxing" information from her.

And Livvie already knew Alison was the one behind all the strange and funny "behaviors" going around town. If pushed, Livvie might blab. So any time the four of them ever came into contact together had to be severely curtailed, just in case, Alison's and Livvie's husbands some how got a "wrong" impression from one or both of their wives. Except for tonight of course.

Tonight, she will fan their doubts, their suspicions of one another. Destroy the tenuous hold of "trust" they all shared with another. And most of all, guarantee that no one, especially Caleb, will take Livvie's word about anything without taking it with a grain of salt.

"I am NOT crazy!" Rafe grumbled to Lucy as she hugged and kissed her cousin warmly. She hustled him, Alison, and their three children inside the lighthouse.

Lucy shared a knowing look with Alison. "Is he still on what happened last week?" She asked with an amused smile as they paused in the foyer to take off their coats, shake off the heavy dusting of snow they received just from walking from the car to the door, and remove all of the extra unnecessary layers of clothing they had piled on earlier at home for protection against the stinging cold.

Alison rolled her eyes. She began to unbutton Emma's white fur coat (not real of course) as her daughter wriggled around, trying to look past the adults for any sign of a prospective playmate.

If only she was a little bigger, then she could see into the living room, Emma thought with a pout as she squirmed in anticipation, moving to her tippy-toes despite her mother's ministrations.

"He's like a broken record." Alison teased, reaching up to kiss Rafe's cheek affectionately.

Lucy grinned. She crouched down to Emma's eye level and pulled the heavy wool scarf away from the child's face. "Look at you." She crooned delightedly, tweaking the child's button nose. "You're getting so grown-up."

Emma nodded. "I am a big girl now." Squirming in Lucy's tight embrace, she looked up expectantly at her father. "Daddy said I can have a pony."

"Is that, right, 'Daddy'?" Lucy smirked, laughing at the glare she saw Alison send Rafe's way.

Rafe cleared his throat, shifting his weight to foot to foot. "I said we'll see, honey." He amended quickly, smiling innocently at his wife.

Emma's lower lip dropped and her bouncing stopped, giving Lucy the opportunity to easily unknot and unwind the itchy scarf from her "niece's" throat. "No pony?" She whimpered softly, pouting.

Lucy tugged the gloves off the child's small fingers. "You know, Emma, we have a stable right here in Port Charles. It is near your Mommy and Daddy's favorite barn. How about I take you to ride one of the ponies there some time? Huh?" She tweaked the child's nose once more with one hand while handing Alison the gloves with the other. "How about that?"

"Lucy, you don't have to-"Rafe began.

Lucy waved her hand dismissively. "It would be my pleasure." She looked into Emma's bright blue eyes. "How about it, pumpkin-head? We'll bring along your cousins and make a party of it?"

Emma beamed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Yes!" She threw her arms excitedly about Lucy's neck, hugging the slayer tightly.

Alison stretched out her hand to her daughter. "What do you say, sweetie?" She prompted, bringing her daughter back to her side to finish unbuttoning her child's coat.

"Thank you." Emma replied obediently as Alison slipped the coat off the child's tiny shoulders.

Lucy stood, smoothing her skirt. "You're very welcome." She laughed. She then glanced toward the living room. "Christina and Brianna are playing inside." With her head, she gestured toward the next room, giving the little girl a surreptious wink. "Why don't you go play with them?"

Finally free of her mother's grasp, Emma eluded both of her parent's hands and managed to squeeze by them and scamper off into the living room, her blond curls bouncing, to where Christina and Briana played with dolls. After a total month of seclusion at home after school, she was eager to spend some time with her older cousins.

Alison blew out a breath, hanging up her child's coat. "Impatient just like her father." She exclaimed, laughing as she leaned over to unbuckle Bryce out of his car seat.

"And beautiful and stubborn like her mother." Rafe added, chiming in as he un-strapped a second car seat from the stroller to carry a sleeping Eddie inside.

Lucy laughed. She threw her arms about Rafe and Alison's shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "Thank God you are here! I don't think I could have survived the night without you!"

Alison smiled quizzically. "Why is that?" She asked curiously as she lifted Bryce out of his car seat.

Lucy didn't need to qualify that with an answer when a shrilly high-pitched voice resounded in the room. "Alison!"

Alison's face instinctively fell.

Rafe stifled a groan as Lucy whimpered, covering her ears with her hands, a pitiful attempt to block out the grating voice.

Alison immediately recovered with a bright smile. "Mom." She placed her hands haltingly on her mother's back when Elizabeth enveloped her in a bone-crushing embrace, sweeping past Emma and the other children without even sparing them a glance. She wrinkled her nose, touching the back of her mother's hair lightly. "Mom, you're wet."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's nothing. We just had a little accident." She gave Alison a little extra squeeze for emphasis.

Alison raised her eyebrows at Rafe over her mother's shoulder. "You did?"

Rafe shrugged as if telling her, "What can you do?"

"Elizabeth just dropped by to see Kevin a few minutes ago." Lucy replied, cowering behind her cousin.

"I wanted to make an appointment." Elizabeth interjected, as if she needed to explain her actions.

"And when she found out you were coming, she got so excited at the thought of seeing you that Kevin invited her to stay." Lucy explained, wringing her hands together.

Elizabeth stepped back beaming as she caught her daughter's face in her hands. "I am SO HAPPY to see you!" She gushed, pressing a wet kiss to Alison's cheek. "I was SO WORRIED that we wouldn't be able to talk before you left for Tahiti!" She exclaimed, giving her daughter another affectionate squeeze.

Alison's eyes lost a bit of their brilliance at her mother's words. She looked down at Bryce's face, whose cheeks were becoming red from all the unnecessary pressure of squeezing. "Yeah. About that." She bit her lip fretfully. "Well, with every thing that has happened in the last month, Rafe and I have decided to postpone our trip." She explained, pulling herself out of Elizabeth's grip and moving to stand beside her husband, their son balanced on one hip.

Rafe shifted their youngest son to his shoulder, touching his wife's shoulder. An obvious gesture meant to soothe.

Elizabeth frowned on cue. "What is every thing?" She furrowed her brow inquisitively. "Did something happen?"

Rafe's hand tightened as Alison lifted a hand to cover his. Besides you threatening to destroy our marriage, he asked her silently. "Nothing for you to worry about." He replied curtly. He was not about to give any more information than she needed to know because God knows that knowledge in her hands was a dangerous weapon.

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, feigning insult. "Well, I AM worried." She snapped indignantly. "Alison is the most important person in my life." She countered, scowling darkly.

Rafe chuckled. "You mean besides yourself?"

Alison glanced up quickly into her husband's angry face. "Rafe, please." She gasped, surprised by the venom she glimpsed in his eyes. She knew that the tentative relationship between her husband and mother had deteriorated recently. But what she didn't know it was that it had gotten this bad. What could have happened? What weren't they saying? She knew something was wrong. She KNEW.

Every since that night she found them in Rafe's office that morning three weeks ago. The tension level in the room was so thick you cut it with a knife. Then, she just had attributed to the stress they had been under. Rafe was so focused on expanding the gym and Elizabeth was still angry with Caleb for refusing to help her financially. But this . . . this certainly couldn't' be accounted for by the above-mentioned reasons. There was something else. If only she could put her finger on it.

Lucy clapped her hands together, drawing all eyes to her, eager to dissolve the obvious tension in the room. She gestured toward the living room. "Ok. Why don't we move this into the living room? I think we could all use a drink or two." She bubbled with a forced smile. "Or in Elizabeth's case, five." She mumbled.

"What was that, Lucy?" Elizabeth demanded.

Lucy blinked, smiling innocently. "Nothing. I-I was just talking to myself."

Elizabeth pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Some times I wonder why I even TRY." She moaned her lower lip out and trembling. "No matter what I do, it is never enough for

him. I just want us to be a family." She whimpered. "That's all I have ever wanted." She lifted a hand to her mouth, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

Alison handed Bryce off to Lucy and moved forward to embrace her mother. "Oh, Mom. Rafe didn't mean it. He's just a little stressed out right now." She looked back at her husband expectantly. "Aren't you, Rafe?"

Rafe rolled his eyes, barely able to disguise his contempt. "Alison's right. I am sorry, Elizabeth." He bit out, choking on his words. "Things have been a little crazy around here and I just took my frustration out on you. I am sorry." He apologized, his expression as insincere as his words. "I just want us to be a family too." He lied.

Elizabeth sniffed, swiping at the tears underneath her eyes. "Apology accepted." She grudgingly replied as Alison pulled away to smile brightly at her.

Lucy shifted Bryce, glancing worriedly at her watch. With her foot, she pushed the two-car seat stroller into a corner. Scurrying about, she urged Elizabeth and Alison and Rafe further into the house. "Now that we got that taken care of. Why don't we move into the living room?" She suggested, desperately nudging Rafe toward the stairs. She knew the tension level in the room was about to rise to an all-time high any second now and she would prefer to avoid it if possible. But just as the words left her mouth, just as she feared, the doorbell rang. She hesitated briefly, her hand falling from Rafe's back.

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. Right on time. Her plan was progressing just as Andrei described. "Aren't you going to answer that, Lucy?" She asked innocently in a sugary-sweet tone, fluttering her eyelashes.

Rafe narrowed his eyes, his gaze shifting from Elizabeth to Lucy. He didn't like the way Elizabeth was grinning. She looked just like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Are you expecting any one else, cousin?"

Lucy returned Bryce to Alison. "Uh, I-I . . ." Her voice trailed off. With both hands, she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Well, you see . . . the girls . . . Serena, Christina, and Brianna . . . they wanted to play with the babies . . . and we-we . . ." She gestured between the three of them. "We haven't sat down and shared a meal like a real family in so long that . . . well . . .

Kevin and I both decided to share the evening with all the people we love. And it just so happens that . . ." Her voice trailed off weakly.

Lucy didn't need to finish her sentence, Rafe and Alison immediately knew what was coming next.

"Caleb is coming." Rafe finished for her.

Lucy nodded meekly. "Livvie is Kevin's daughter." She offered weakly as if she needed an excuse to explain away the Morleys' presence at a family activity.

Alison smiled brightly. "That's fine, Lucy. In fact, I think it is great." She glanced at her husband. "Isn't that right, Rafe?"

"The more the merrier." Rafe agreed to Lucy's surprise. However, he was agreeing for entire different reason than his tone implied. He wasn't looking to build "bridges" with Dracula and his bride. His reason for wanting Caleb's company tonight had nothing to do with his new perverse legal relationship to Lucy or even a willingness to throw out all the hatred and resentment from the past, but to forge a new type of alliance between their two respective families. One that preferably kept the vampire out of their lives as much as possible, but at the same time laying inroads in case an occurrence requires them to forge a new alliance.

Alison and Livvie will just have to accept the way things have to be- his children, slayers by birthright, CANNOT, repeat CANNOT be friends with a vampire's spawn. They can be civil, yes. But not FRIENDS. And he was sure that Caleb felt the same way about Rafe and his children.

Unfortunately, Caleb, being ever so careful with his bride's feelings since the R-A-P-E, hasn't lifted a finger to stop any of it. Alison, not in so many words, agreed with Rafe's assessment of the Morleys' present state of marriage and has said the same and more. She accidentally had let it slip that Livvie was tired of being handled with kid gloves and was actually trying to provoke her husband into arguing with her.

Nothing seemed to be working. Until recently that is. According to Lucy, based on information gathered by Kevin who was there briefly, Ryan had been found wandering around Caleb's apartment a few days ago . . . while Livvie was in the shower. If Lucy's information was accurate, Caleb lost it. Some thing about Livvie disregarding her own safety . . . being careless . . . whatever. Certainly, Caleb wasn't jealous or even a bit threatened by this "new" guy who SUPPOSEDLY knew Livvie "so well," but Rafe knew the vampire believed the annoying intruder was a very real threat to this family's safety. And Rafe hated to agree, but he did. This Ryan character was not only a very real threat to Caleb's family but some how to his as well. If only he could put his finger on HOW.

But right now, all Rafe cared about was that Livvie had finally gotten the reaction she wanted from her husband. After the incident, she continued to push Caleb's patience to the limit until he snapped . . . which meant now Caleb was perhaps a bit more willing to draw the line on what is acceptable and unacceptable behavior from his wife.

But first thing first, he needed to secure Caleb's cooperation in helping him dispose of that guy who was in his house two weeks ago. The same man who Rafe could have sworn he saw dance with Livvie the night of Lucy's Halloween Ball.

He NEEDED to know if this guy was tied in with Andrei. And if he was, how? He hadn't had the chance to talk to Caleb since the night the vampire came by under Rafe's orders to pick up his wife and child because of the suspicious activity he had seen lurking outside of Livvie's car . . . basically the night when every one all decided that he had lost his mind and was just imagining things.

He just needed a few minutes alone with the vampire to convince him that their wives were in danger . . . and that they had been that night.

Rafe did SEE someone that night. He knew it. He felt it in his gut. It wasn't just his imagination. And now he has got PROOF!!!!! What he just couldn't figure out was how the man got into his house and then out without attracting any attention.

Caleb had been standing right outside the house when Rafe found him. The vampire insisted that he didn't see anyone leaving or entering. And the girls- Alison and Livvie swear they didn't see or speak to anyone but each other the whole time. And why would they lie? Alison has NEVER ever lied to him before, so why now? Ok, he swore he thought he heard Livvie arguing with some one but both women insist that he had been hearing things. So maybe he had imagined that- but he did NOT imagine seeing that man. And he would get to the bottom of this mystery . . . one way or another.

Lucy watched her cousin warily. She furrowed her brow. "Right." She shrugged, smiling uneasily, drawing Rafe out of his reverie.

The door bell rang then, again, louder, drowning out Lucy's last word. Sighing heavily, she squared her shoulders, bracing herself. She was about to walk to the door when Kevin strode past her, beating her to the door.

He glanced at her questioningly over his shoulder, as if asking what was with the hold-up. "I got it." He reached for the knob and threw open the door. A wide smile broke out across his face. "Livvie, I am SO glad you could come." He exclaimed, drawing his daughter into a hug.

Livvie looked back at her husband standing behind her, their eldest daughter in his arms. "We wouldn't have missed it for the world." She smiled as she squeezed her father's hand, her gaze shifting back to his face.

Kevin glanced over Livvie's shoulder, to where Caleb stood just behind her. Although his smile wavered, he nodded an acknowledgement to his son-in-law. "Caleb." He greeted coolly.

"Dad." Caleb responded with equal warmth, a slight smile curving his lips.

Glaring slightly at his son-in-law, Kevin's attention returned to his daughter. He smiled more easily at her. "Come in, come in. You must be freezing." He ushered them inside, pleased to see that they had brought the twins with them too.

Livvie was surprised to see Rafe and Alison, and especially Elizabeth, crowded in the foyer. "Are you busy?" She glanced back at Caleb again, immediately sensing his displeasure. She felt his hand tighten over her shoulder. "We could always come back later." She instinctively reached up, closing her hand over his, squeezing it as she started to turn her head, to look up, as if to ask if he wanted to leave. But when their eyes met, Caleb shook his head. He didn't like this, but he wouldn't deny his wife some thing so small that made her so happy . . . and in this case, unfortunately, it meant enduring a "family" meal with his DARLING father-in-law and the slayers.

Kevin saw Caleb lay his hand on Livvie's shoulder and he watched how she lifted her hand to cover her husband's, but he ignored the gesture, preferring to forget about the unyielding power the vampire held over his daughter even with just one touch. He waved his hand as if brushing her concerns away. "Nonsense." He closed the door shut. "Lucy and I just wanted to have a dinner party with the people we love. She invited Rafe and I invited you." His eyes darted back to his vampire son-in-law. "I haven't heard from you in a few days." His lips tightened in a line as he looked back at Caleb, almost accusingly. "I was worried."

Caleb caught Lauren's small hands in one hand as she impatiently tugged at the hat covering her head. Although the door was closed, he could still feel the draft seeping inside through the cracks. When they got further inside into the house, he'll allow her to free herself from her itchy restraints but until then the hat stayed on. "We have been busy." He replied shortly. He didn't feel the need to explain any further. His family's safety was his priority, not protecting his father-in-law's frail ego.

"I'll say." Kevin remarked. "You have been promoting your new CD, right?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. He didn't think his father-in-law cared much for his music, much less him . . . so why would he be keeping apprise of the latest developments of his career? Although curious, he remained silent as the good psychiatrist continued, waiting for him to divulge the point of this conversation.

"Funny thing is that Livvie hasn't attended ANY of those events with you." Kevin continued, his gaze once again finding his daughter's. "How do you explain that?"

Livvie hesitated. She felt Caleb behind her, leaning into her.

Caleb lowered his head, his cheek brushing against hers lightly. His soft lips brushed at her ear, as if silently urging her to sidestep her father's inopportune questioning.

Livvie swallowed. "It's complicated, Dad." She hedged, her hands tightening over the stroller.

Elizabeth humphed. She tossed her head, lifting her chin. "It seems to me that both our daughters are hiding things from us because of their respective husband's commands."

Rafe snorted. Did she ever think before she opened that big stupid mouth of hers? "Now where would you get an idea like that?" He asked wryly, frowning in annoyance.

Elizabeth gestured toward the dark-haired couple as Caleb lifted his head from Livvie, his gaze shifting to his ex. "He's manipulating her." Ignoring Caleb's heated glare, she turned to poke a painted nail into Rafe's chest. "And you-"Angry tears leapt to her eyes. "YOU take some kind of PERVESRSE joy in alienating me from my daughter."

Alison sighed. "Mom, please."

"What?" Elizabeth cried defensively. "I am only worried about you. And he-" She glared pointedly at her son-in-law as she spoke. "He keeps trying to poison your mind against me."

"For Christ's sake." Rafe groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead as he shifted Bryce to his other hip. "Not this again."

Suddenly, a cold wind blasted through the small room, prompting a welcome reprieve from the hostility emanating from the room.

Ian emerged from the snow, his brown overcoat giving him the appearance of a grizzly bear streaked with a heavy coating of sugar.

Ian paused in the doorway, staring around at everyone. "Why are we standing in the bloody doorway?" He asked lightheartedly with an amused smile. He moved inside, directly behind Caleb and Livvie who haven't really moved a step or two since their own entrance. "What?" He rubbed his hands together for emphasis. "No takers? Well, suit yourself." He shrugged. "No one enjoys a crackling fire and hot chocolate better than me." He chuckled, sidestepping the strollers and slipping past the Collins'/Morleys' and Coes'/Kovichs' into the living room.

Lauren whimpered again, tugging furiously at her hat. The sound gave Lucy an opportunity for the final push. The foyer was getting way too crowded and steamy for her taste. "Ok, everyone into the living room." She urged. "Ian's right. What are we standing around here for?"

Thankfully, she managed to get the Barrington and Kovich clan into the living room without any further delay. Caleb and Livvie stayed behind to get out of their own wet coats and settle in their children.

Kevin reached for his eldest granddaughter. "Let me have her." He lifted Lauren out of Caleb's arms and into his own so that his son-in-law could take off his coat and help Livvie with the twins.

Livvie loosened the scarf around her throat, glancing at her husband as she did so. "I am sorry, Dad." She apologized, allowing Caleb to unbutton and gently remove her coat. "I should have called you more often."

Kevin sighed heavily as Caleb hung up his and Livvie's coats. "No. It's ok. You don't have to apologize, honey."

Livvie unattached Michael's car seat from the stroller. Leaning over, she tucked the blanket more securely around her son. "No, Dad. It's not. You're right. You're my father- and we are family. I should have made more of an effort to talk to you." Caleb took the car seat from her as she moved on to their youngest daughter who by then had begun to fuss, straining against the cocoon of blankets wrapped securely around her tiny squirming body.

Livvie lifted her daughter up, softly crooning to her youngest child, cradling the tiny babe close to her chest. She looked up briefly at her father. "I wish I could explain- but Caleb and I haven't really had the time lately to drop by."

Kevin sighed again, shaking his head. "No, no. I was wrong. I shouldn't have jumped at you like that. I know you have been busy- with Caleb working and being home alone with three babies and all." He smiled uneasily. "I guess it is just the tension in the room." He explained as he tugged the itchy fabric off of his granddaughter's head, finally releasing Lauren from her hat.

Lauren shook her head gleefully, rubbing her small hand over her hair and face. "No hat!" She squealed happily, causing every one in the foyer to smile.

Lucy came right back up to the foyer, passing Caleb by as he strode into the living room to deposit Michael's car seat into a play pen by the sofa. "Well, she's talking." She smiled, reaching up to unbutton Lauren's coat.

Livvie smiled as she rocked her youngest daughter. "Some times she won't stop." She replied.

Back in the living room, Rafe held on to a wriggling Bryce as he attempted to slide unto the floor and crawl away. "Maybe she just likes the sound of her own voice." He smirked, glancing at his enemy. "Sound familiar, Caleb?"

Caleb raised his brows, setting Michael's carseat down in a play pen. "Yeah. Unfortunately, it seems like she has picked up on a trait common in self-righteous go-doers." He returned with a smirk.

Alison waved a hand, nudging her husband sharply in the ribs. "Oh, you two." She scolded. "Stop, please. Babies talk, they babble." She made a face at Rafe and then at Caleb, as if ordering them both to behave. "All right? Don't use innocent children as vehicles to insult each other."

Tara whimpered again, her arms flailing.

Livvie shifted her daughter to her shoulder and attempted a smile. "Ssh. It's ok, Bella. Ssh. It's ok."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Bella?" She repeated slowly. She drew up a second sweater over Lauren's head.

"Yeah. Lauren couldn't pronounce Tara Isabella so she just started calling Tara Bella . . . and I just sorta fell into the habit of calling Tara Bella as well." Livvie explained. "Caleb doesn't like it." She continued, glancing pointedly at her husband as he returned to her side. "He thinks nicknames are too much of a human trait."

"Oh, really? And what does he think they are?" Lucy laughed. "Little bats?" She deadpanned. She switched gears automatically once she saw Kevin's expression darken. Apparently her innocent joke proved to be a looming prophecy that her soon to be ex-husband didn't care to be reminded of. "Well, I so happen to like it. Bella." She quickly moved on, trying the name out on her tongue. "It's cute."

Caleb touched the top of Tara's head softly with one hand as he slipped his other arm securely around Livvie's waist. "She already has a name. She doesn't need another one."

Lucy's grin widened. "Well, LIV-VIE likes the nickname. Don't you?"

"Olivia can like whatever she wants." Caleb remarked, cutting Livvie off before she could open her mouth to speak. "Doesn't mean I am going to follow in her example." He kissed

Livvie's temple. "Nice try, sweetheart." He told his wife.

Livvie shook her head, lifting her shoulders. "Fine. I admit defeat."

"See?" Lucy said to Alison as she helped Kevin pull off "their" granddaughter's extra layers of clothing. "Rafe is not the only neurotic male here . . . all of them are." She joked. She hung up Lauren's coat.

Tara let out another mournful wail, squirming. Michael seemingly agreed with his twin sister and whimpered mournfully. Caleb left Livvie's side to soothe their son.

Livvie shifted her daughter again, smiling sadly at her father as she spoke. "They got their second set of shots today so they're a little cranky." She explained. She looked back down at her child, gazing into her daughter's face. She had fed the two youngest before they left the loft and she had hoped that the twins wouldn't make a peep until they were hungry again which by then she hoped they would be home again. Unfortunately it seemed like the shots had taken more out of them than she had thought. Good thing that she brought a few extra bottles and diapers. You never could be too prepared with three infants.

"Maybe we should put them down for a nap upstairs where it is quieter." She suggested to her husband as Caleb walked back up, cradling a fussing Michael.

"Go ahead." Kevin gestured to the stairs with his head, shifting Lauren to his hip. "This is still your home, you will always have a room here."

"Thanks, Daddy." Livvie kissed Kevin's cheek. She touched Lauren's hair lightly with her fingertips. "Be good for Grandpa. Mommy and Daddy will be right back." She instructed to her daughter before heading upstairs with Caleb.

Lauren twisted around in Kevin's arms to watch her parents disappear from her sight. "No." She whimpered.

"Ssh. It's ok, sweetie. Mommy will be right back." Kevin soothed his whimpering granddaughter, carrying the child downstairs into the living room.

Lucy bustled past him, scurrying into the kitchen. "That's right." She chimed in as she brought out a tray of cookies and milk for the children.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Cookies!"

Christina, Brianna, and Emma each took a handful of cookies and a glass of milk.

"No, no. Here-" Alison quickly grabbed hold of Emma's already crumby hands. She took a small plastic plate and a few napkins from the tray and pried her child's hand open so the cookies would fall onto the utensils Lucy had provided.

Lucy waved a hand. "It's ok, Alison. I don't care if she makes a mess." She looked at her own girls who were already covered in crumbs and chocolate smears across their mouths, cheeks, and shirts. She raised an eyebrow, smiling broadly. "I am actually QUITE use to it." She grabbed a few napkins and began to wipe up her own children's chocolate- covered faces.

Alison smiled as she lifted Eddie back onto to her lap despite his furious little clamors to get down. "I don't know how you do it- You have what . . . some times seven children living here at once- and I have only three and I feel like there isn't enough time I can spend with them."

Rafe drew his mouth into a thin line as he gripped Bryce's hands tightly as he allowed his son to toddle a few steps away and back to him again with his help. "You're a wonderful mother, Alison. With the family, the gym, and the house- You do all you can."

Ian wrapped a strong arm around Lucy's shoulders as she rose from the floor to sit beside him. "I actually think we are all pretty lucky." He kissed her head.

Lucy laughed. "Well, I do believe you are giving me a little too much credit- let's see." She gestured upstairs. "Livvie is not the innocent, naive seventeen year girl I first met. She has matured into a strong woman with her own family." She smiled down at the girls on the floor, forgetting how odd it was that she considered Livvie to be her daughter. "And Christina is a GREAT help to me with her younger siblings." She nodded. "Yes, Zack and Briana are quick a bit of handfuls with all their enthusiasm and energy for life, but I get by. And tonight, Danny and Britney are with-" She made a face. "Eve."

Alison cocked her head. "And Serena?" She questioned, allowing Eddie to lean forward to play with the socks on his own feet. She couldn't help but notice Lucy had left her out.

Bryce's fingers tightened over Rafe's as he see-sawed on his feet. Rafe laughed and lifted his son back onto his lap. Alison reached over and kissed Bryce's forehead affectionately.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes. "Serena-" She sighed again, re-opening her eyes. "Serena is giving us a little trouble."

"How so?" Rafe wondered.

"And why?" Alison added, sharing a worried smile with her husband. They loved Lucy and they would hate to see her so upset.

Kevin shrugged in his armchair, Lauren sitting on his lap. He ran a hand over Lauren's soft hair and glared out meaningfully at Ian. "I wonder why." He reached for a cookie when

Lauren twisted in his arms again to look back at the staircase. Lauren reluctantly settled down and leaned back against him to accept the cookie.

Lucy shot her "husband" a warning look. "Kevin."

Elizabeth who had been watching the drama unfold with eager eyes, sat forward beside her daughter. "She doesn't like Ian?"

"She-she's just going through a rebellious stage." Lucy defended, her hand instinctively reaching out for Ian's.

Ian kissed her head again and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "That is the reason why we are still living here together- to help Serena adjust. She needs her Mum and Dad."

"That doesn't explain why you are living here." Elizabeth pointed out gleefully.

Alison turned her head to look at her mother. "Mom!"

"What? It is a reasonable question." Elizabeth defended.

Kevin closed his eyes, blowing out a breath before re-opening his eyes. "He makes Lucy happy." He explained.

"And you don't?"

Kevin bristled. He reopened his mouth to respond but then just ultimately decided to let that dig pass by so he closed his mouth.

Rafe groaned as Alison's head fell against his shoulder. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat back, crossing her arms across her chest. "What?"

Thankfully, relief came in the form of Caleb and Livvie as they returned to the living room, a baby monitor clasped tightly in Livvie's hand.

Livvie led Caleb by the hand over to the sofa across from Alison and Rafe and beside her father's armchair. "Did we miss something?" She asked tentatively, wondering why everyone fell so silent when she and Caleb walked into the room.

Lauren immediately sat forward in Kevin's arms and reached out for her mother. Livvie leaned forward to set the baby monitor aside on the coffee table so she could comfort her daughter. She lifted Lauren up into her lap and kissed her child's head affectionately. When Lauren continued to fidget and fuss, Livvie lowered her daughter to the floor at her and Caleb's feet and gave her a toy from the baby bag to play with. The toddler happily settled down with her doll.

"Just Elizabeth putting both feet first into her mouth." Rafe explained.

Caleb smirked. He lifted up one arm to the back of the sofa to curl around Livvie possessively. "It seems like your mother has retained that unique way of annoying people." He remarked to Alison.

"Hey." Elizabeth bristled indignantly. "You didn't find me so annoying when you-"

Alison immediately sat forward, covering her mother's mouth with her hand. "Ok. That's enough. We REALLY don't need to go there." She made a face, grimacing in disgust for emphasis. She has never been too keen on listening to her mother's sexual escapades. Unfortunately, her mother always seemed overeager to share them with her.

Livvie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She laid her head back against Caleb's shoulder, looking down at their daughter who played on the floor. Caleb's arm tightened around his wife, pulling her close to comfort.

All the children seemingly seemed to pick up on the tension in the room because all of them fell silent and still in their respective parent's vicinity. The childish babble and incoherent phrasings died away.

Uncomfortable silence rang "loudly" in the air.

Kevin leaned back into his armchair, sharing an uneasy look with Lucy. This wasn't exactly how they expected or hoped the evening would turn out.

Yes, they knew it wouldn't be easy for their respective families to get along with all the history and bad blood among them all . . . but they just hoped that with every thing that has happened recently, they all could start over fresh and new . . . a new beginning of sorts.

Of course, they weren't kidding themselves to believe that every one could just let go of the past and be one big happy family . . . but they did want to move in the right direction.

And they just thought that this dinner could be the first step. Unfortunately all their hard work was going down the drain thanks to Elizabeth. He really did have to say that that woman was beginning to get on his nerves. She knew he wanted to keep their "relationship" a secret.

But please, some times she was as discreet as a fire-breathing dragon. And he certainly did not want Livvie to know he was dating her husband's ex-mistress.

Ok, so maybe dating wasn't exactly the appropriate word . . . but any way you define it, Livvie would not be pleased. And he didn't want to upset her. He knew how she felt about Elizabeth and some how he had the bad feeling that Caleb suspected what was really going on. But thankfully so far, it seems like he hasn't breathed a word about his suspicions to Livvie.

It was not like he really had anything to be ashamed of- but still he didn't want ANY ONE to know. Elizabeth was just there to "help" him move on from Lucy. Of course, he didn't want Lucy to know what he was doing any more than he wanted Livvie to. He still hoped that one day Lucy would come to her senses and realize that they were meant to be. That what she shared with Ian will no day ever measure up to what she feels for him.

Elizabeth knew this of course. And Kevin couldn't help but believe it gave the contrived woman a secret little thrill to know that she was sleeping with her former rival's father. Like she was "sticking it" (for lack of a better phrase) to Livvie for taking Caleb away from her.

Lucy had her suspicions too. But Kevin thought that Lucy believed she was imagining some ting that wasn't there. That she was being paranoid and Kevin hoped she would stick to that line of reasoning. Even though he had to admit that Elizabeth's continual midnight visits were a bit of a clue. He told her not to come by so much- but the woman was insatiable. And after seeing Ian fawn all over HIS wife all day, some times Kevin needed the distraction. And he made no apologies for it.

If Lucy wanted to run around with someone who didn't deserve her, he could do the same. Lucy had no room to judge. After all, it was just sex. She was the one who had been emotionally committing herself to another man while he was in the hospital for Christ's' sake. She was the one who should be ashamed of herself. This was her decision. She broke their family apart. It wasn't him. It was her. She chose this life and if she wanted to complain, the blame was fully on her shoulders. Though, of course, he didn't have the guts to say that to her face . . .

Which was one of the many reasons he hoped Elizabeth would tone down her antics a little. She was not suppose to be there in the first place . . . she had stopped by for a "quickie" but then Lucy of course had to talk before thinking and now they got themselves an unwelcome guest who seemed intent on stirring up trouble among all the guests.

But luckily, Kevin did have to admit that Caleb and Rafe seemed to be oddly ok with this situation.

They were actually behaving better than SOME people. Which had to mean that they were both up to some thing. Otherwise, they would be at each other's . . . excuse the pun . . . throats. Might not be the same thing, but boy were they up to some thing. And some thing BIG.

For one thing, Kevin couldn't actually believe that Caleb agreed to come to dinner that night. He just assumed Caleb would send Livvie by herself, if at all, while he stayed home with the children . . . but there they all were. He knew that spending time with him and Lucy and Rafe wasn't exactly the vampire's favorite pastime. And it probably wasn't thrilling to Rafe either to spend the evening with his arch-enemy. But the slayer seemed awfully glad to see Caleb- freaky. So Kevin definitely knew some thing was up. Sure, they did exchange a few barbs earlier, but that was relatively innocent for them. So what were they up to?

Lucy looked at Ian. She didn't like this. Not at all. Elizabeth was making every thing so much worse than they had to be. She wanted every thing to be perfect. Not that she was EXACTLY thrilled to have Caleb and Livvie there- they were vampires after all. But still she couldn't just quell that stupid suffocating need to protect and mother the young runaway she took off the streets and offered a home to so many years ago.

Damn Caleb and his stupid wish. Despite her sincerest of tries, she still couldn't stop thinking Livvie as her daughter . . .

. . . and she knew this bothered Ian greatly. But he bore it with little complaints. He loved her and he was trying his best to understand that and she loved him even more for that.

She glanced then at Kevin. He seemed unusually tense, she noted with a grimace. But she couldn't exactly tell if was because of "their" darling son-in-law's presence or the fact that Elizabeth was broadcasting a come-hither look to every man in the room.

Why Elizabeth couldn't keep her horny hands to herself was beyond Lucy. The woman was obviously disturbed and needed help. But not help from Kevin. Help from a female, someone she could not bed. She knew Elizabeth was Alison's mother but still some time she couldn't help but wish Rafe could just a drive a stake into the woman's black heart and put THEM ALL out of their misery.

After all, she still couldn't forgive the selfish woman for what she did to Ian. AND how dare she comment on their current living situation. What was she trying to do? Rile Kevin up, make him feel bad? That was horrible. The poor man was already suffering- yes, she still couldn't help but feel guilty for how her marriage had ended.

Technically, she could blame this on Caleb's wish on the ring as well, however, she had to admit that she could have been a little more accommodating and patient with transitioning Kevin to the REAL reality. Maybe then Serena would also have been a bit better now too.

Unfortunately, nothing could solve Ian's pain until he could find that cure- which he was working on alone. And it was all that woman's fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucy exhaled noisily. She glared darkly at the woman who shrank behind Alison.

Ian rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, leaning in close to press a kiss to her cheek again. "It's all right, love. Forget about her." God bless her, but he could "read" everything she was thinking. She just wasn't skilled at masking her emotions. And now, she seemed a little too eager to pounce on Elizabeth. Which Ian knew could only lead to more trouble. SO instead he held her tight against him and stroked her hair gently, trying to quell the angry energy bouncing off his lover in waves. He felt calm despite the odd situation they found themselves in. He was close to finding a cure and this knowledge had a soothing effect on him. Soon he'll be human again and he will be able to have a happy and normal life with Lucy just as they envisioned it. And nothing could ever take that away from him . . . not even Elizabeth or Kevin or EVEN SERENA tonight.

Caleb absentmindedly stroked Livvie's hair, his arm draped carelessly about his wife's shoulders.

He really didn't mind the silence. He had enough on his mind. He was still amazed he agreed to come to this ridiculous dinner. It wasn't like he didn't already know how this evening was going to end. Disaster being the proper word for it.

Not that he didn't enjoy watching these train wrecks of fragile human relationships tug and fray at the seams, because he did. Unfortunately this wasn't the time to sit back and enjoy their antics. He was leaving for Romania tomorrow and he still had a few scores to settle before he left . . . particularly with Kevin and Lucy. It was fortuitous that the slayer was present as well. He was going to stop by and pay Rafe a visit before he left any way. And now he was saved a trip.

But despite his sincerest efforts to withstand a "family" dinner with his father-in-law, he wasn't quite sure he was quite up to the task. He was tempted to just pack up Olivia and the children and just go home. A good night's sleep was the only cure for the aching visions that haunted his every waking moment.

He didn't have the energy to deal with "everyone" right now. Kevin and Lucy sure. But the two with Ian, Rafe, Alison, and Elizabeth. They weren't exactly his favorite people. And he didn't appreciate being tricked into sharing a night with his persecutors. Although, he did have his suspicions when he allowed Olivia to accept her father's invitation to dinner. He just hoped for once, he'll be wrong. He wasn't.

But then again, he might not have to deal with them for much longer. After tomorrow, hopefully every thing will be clear. He could stop "this" pretense. Forget about all his "responsibilities" and finally just be. Tomorrow. But until then, he had to continue playing his role- the role that had trapped him in this mess in the first place. But no more. No more.

Caleb drew in a deep breath, still unable to quell his doubts and settle his stomach.

Luckily the quiet provided him a welcome reprieve from every thing swirling in his mind.

Her touch on his knee brought him back to reality. He looked down into Livvie's concerned face. She gazed at him, her brown eyes wide and questioning. He knew she sensed his unease. With every thing that has been going on lately, he didn't even bother to mask his emotions from her. He was usually so careful to conceal his thoughts and concerns from her. But at the present time, he was sure she would just as easily dismiss any of her worries, just assuming he was worried in general about their safety. However, those were really not the only things he was worried about. And yet, every thing was going according to plan. There hasn't been one misstep . . . not one flaw . . . But still he felt the knot growing tighter in his stomach. He looked down again at his wife and child. Livvie turned her face up to his, smiling weakly. He leaned into her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Livvie laid back against Caleb's arm, snuggling into his touch. She leaned in to him, sliding her hand sensuously up his chest. If she knew Elizabeth, Alison, and Rafe were going to be there tonight, she wouldn't have begged Caleb to come. Although, now that she thought about it . . . he had caved in a little too easily. Her husband was acting uncharacteristically agreeable to her father, Lucy, and Rafe tonight. She tilted her head up to look at him. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

He was always so in control of his thoughts and emotions, and ever so careful to conceal them from her. But lately, she has sensed a change. Accidentally, she has been catching broken bits of his thoughts and feelings. And mostly none of them were of any concern. She had no reason to question or to doubt him . . . but the very fact that she was able to catch these thoughts bothered her. From the very beginning, Caleb had always made it clear to her that he doesn't share everything with her. He has own motives and reasons for the things he does and it wasn't her place to question him on them. That has always been clear. But now . . . he didn't seem to care. Why?

She bit her lip. Maybe he was still angry with her over Ryan? No. That couldn't be it. If he was still angry with her, he would be more careful with protecting his thoughts from her. She just didn't understand. Why couldn't he just let her in? He gets so angry when she keeps things from him, but when the shoe is on the other foot . . . it doesn't matter? She just wanted them to be closer.

She knew he was under a lot of pressure right now with Andrei's return to vampirism and the release date of his band's new cd only days away.

Understandably, he came home late every night, exhausted, but some thing was wrong, she could feel it. She could hear it in his voice and FEEL it in his touch and kiss.

She has kept quiet on the changes she has discerned in her husband's behavior, hoping he would confide in her . . . but nothing. He just won't let her in. And frankly, she didn't know what else to do.

She just wished he could make her understand. She was close to agreeing to a nanny just so Caleb would have to spend more time at home helping her choose some one to help her with the children. She didn't want one. She didn't. She enjoyed taking care of her children despite the sleepless nights and "loud" days. But she had to admit that she and Caleb hardly spend any time together ALONE any more.

Whenever one twin cried, the other would join in, making it difficult for her to give Lauren the same amount of attention . . . which made Lauren cling to both her and Caleb, whenever he was around. The past few weeks, Lauren refused to go to sleep in her own crib. Some times Livvie allowed her to sleep with her until Caleb came home and put the sleeping babe back into her bed.

Otherwise one of them stayed in the nursery or living room, rocking her to sleep. Lauren was jealous of the time they spent caring for the newborns . . . and that along with hours the twins cried during the day and Caleb's long hours at the "studio" (where he always says he is) . . . and the housework that needed to be done . . . tired Livvie out greatly. So she wasn't particularly eager to confront her husband on anything. If there was a nanny . . . just to help around the loft, maybe she could spend some time alone with Caleb and discuss the things that were bothering her.

She sighed lightly, resting her cheek once more against his chest. Her fingers curled tightly into Caleb's shirt as she felt his lips touch her temple. She guessed only time will tell what he has in store in for them and their children.

Alison hated her mother's knack for saying the MOST INAPPROPRIATE things. She just wanted to have a night of relaxment. With every thing going on lately with Andrei's sudden jail break and Matthew's appearance in her life, she just wanted to be with her family and every one she loved. But then again, as usual, her mother had to screw things up some how. She loved her mother. She really did. But some times it was hard.

Boy, was it hard. Especially when she attacked Rafe- which was suddenly one of her favorite pastimes now along with bashing Caleb and Livvie. But that was expected. Elizabeth's sudden disdain for Alison's husband made Alison sad.

Why couldn't they just be a normal family for once? A family who loved and cared for each other. Rafe was TRYING. He was. He hadn't kicked Elizabeth out of their house yet and she has been there for almost two months now. He had lasted a lot longer than she expected. And she had to give him credit for that. He really was trying for her sake. And she couldn't love him more for that. He was in every sense of the concept, the perfect husband. Alison just wished her mother loved her enough to put aside her differences with her husband and get along . . . for her sake. She didn't have to love Rafe- but she could at least stand him. That's all she wanted.

Alison reached for Rafe's hand. Rafe smiled, squeezing her hand soothingly. He sensed her unhappiness. It was not the first time Elizabeth had disappointed Alison. And Rafe hated her for that. How could she continually hurt her daughter like that? Despite all the trouble she had caused for her daughter, Alison still loved her and stood at her side. And now Elizabeth couldn't even spare the tiniest amount of effort to put aside her hatred and just enjoy the evening. Ok, so it was hard to enjoy the night with Dracula and his bride there, but please, they were behaving better than she was. They weren't stirring up trouble. She was. Why couldn't she put Alison first for once? Why not?

He was. He was trying. Not only with Elizabeth. But with Caleb and Livvie as well. He was avoiding falling into his age-old fight with Caleb whenever they bumped into each other while out on the town and he wasn't being overtly hostile to Livvie any more when she called to speak to Alison. Ok? He was playing nice.

But apparently, Elizabeth didn't understand the concept of being nice. Well, if she wanted trouble. Rafe was only too happy to give it to her. He cleared his throat. "So, Elizabeth, what EXACTLY did you come here to talk to Kevin about?" He questioned suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"An appointment." Elizabeth answered evasively.

"After office hours? In his home? Couldn't you have waited until morning to I don't know call his secretary?" Rafe persisted.

Kevin sat forward. "Doctor-patient confidentiality, Rafe." He reminded him. "Elizabeth doesn't have to answer any of your questions if she doesn't want to. But I will just say that Alison should be proud of her mother and the risk she is taking in confronting her very real demons. It just so happens that Elizabeth's treatment tend to occur when they occur. She can't control when she needs counseling." He explained, nervously.

Lucy frowned. "She has been here at least five times after midnight in the last week." She was a bit curious herself to see what was going on. But she was too afraid to voice her own suspicions. "You act like it is normal for a patient to see a psychiatrist on her own schedule."

"I did for Livvie." Kevin pointed out. "Before I knew she was my daughter, I would come over to your hotel room almost every night when she was suffering from those horrible nightmares." He looked at his daughter. "Some times at two or three in the morning. Isn't that right, Livvie?"

Livvie didn't answer at first. Her slender frame began to tremble. She didn't want to remember the awful nights and the terrible nightmares that plagued her every night for years and left her paralyzed with fear.

Caleb's arm tightened about her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. He lifted his other hand to cover hers at his chest, his thumb rubbing across the back of her hand comfortingly.

She shook her head furiously to push the horrifying images from her mind. She looked back up at her father. "That was different, Dad."

"How so?" Kevin demanded.

"Elizabeth's not having any nightmares." Rafe interjected.

Alison crinkled her face in worry. "Are you sure?" She shifted in her seat, turning to her mother. "Mom, are you having nightmares?" She peered worriedly into her mother's face.

"Please." Rafe scoffed, shifting a wriggling Bryce. "DO you see her when she leaves the house? All dolled up and dressed to the nines? If I didn't know any better, I would say she is going out to solicit-"

"That's enough!" Kevin declared, cutting the slayer off sharply. "She doesn't have to explain anything to you."

Livvie's eyes widened. "Are you sleeping with Elizabeth, Dad?" Her voice betrayed her horror.

"Mom? Are you sleeping with Kevin?" Alison followed.

"Not that this is any of my business, but do you really think it is appropriate for you to question your parents on their sex lives?" Ian asked Alison and Livvie.

Lucy clapped her hands together, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Ok, let's all just relax? Ok?" She automatically decided they were all jumping to conclusions a bit too quick. "They are NOT together." She forced a wide smile. "Because I would know if something is going on. And nothing is going on- Elizabeth never stays for long. And you know what? She always looks the same when she leaves. So why don't we just talk about something a bit more pleasant?"

"Sorry, Dad." Livvie apologized. "Ian's right. I have no right asking you . . . about your love life." She chose her words carefully.

"Especially considering who you are with."

"Mom, please." Alison groaned.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. I already have started on my new year's resolution for next year. I am going to remain celibate. No more men. I am giving them up."

Lucy choked on her cookie. Ian patted her back.

Elizabeth glared.

"Sorry. Went down the wrong pipe." Lucy feebly muttered, her voice scratchy. She took the napkin from Alison's hand and hid her laughter behind it as she wiped her mouth.

"It's true." Elizabeth defended. "I-I am just through with men."

"I am afraid to ask why." Rafe muttered. "Just save it for therapy, ok?"

Elizabeth jumped to her feet. "FINE. I will." She began to march back toward the foyer.

"Mom, where are you going?" Alison asked worriedly.

Elizabeth angrily pulled on her coat. "I think I may have worn out my welcome here. I am going home."

Alison sighed lightly. "Mom, Rafe didn't mean it that way." She explained. She stood up, handing Eddie to Lucy. She moved around the sofa. "He just meant it wasn't an appropriate topic to discuss."

Elizabeth shook her head wildly. "This whole dinner idea is INAPPRORAITE! When have you ever seen vampires sharing a meal with vampire SLAYERS? Huh? You can't tell me that's normal."

"We're not NORMAL." Alison pointed out. "The fact that we have angels, vampires, slayers . . ." She sighed again. "Mom, this is our world. And we are just trying to deal with it the best we can. Ok?"

"Because of them." Elizabeth jutted her chin out, glaring at Caleb and then at Rafe. "They CHANGED everything. Alison, haven't you ever considered that all our lives will have been better if the both of them had never come to Port Charles?"

Alison stared at her mother as Lucy gasped.

"Elizabeth- I think it is time you left." Lucy surged to her feet, handed Eddie to Kevin, and began to stomp her way toward them. Ian followed suit, intent on holding his lover back.

Apparently, Elizabeth had changed her mind. She pulled off her coat. "No. You know what? I think it is time all of you know how I feel."

"Oh, boy." Kevin groaned. He handed Eddie off to Livvie and dropped his face into his hands. Here they go . . . AGAIN. Hasn't he suffered enough in actual sessions with her?

"You had to provoke her, didn't you?" Caleb hissed under his breath to Rafe.

Rafe closed his eyes, regretting his words. "I didn't mean to."

"I think we all know how you feel." Lucy remarked, her lips pursed. She was practically seething. Her hands itched to curl around Alison's mother's throat."

"Lucy." Ian warned quietly, his grip tight on his fiancée's arm.

Alison began to tremble. "How can you say that, Mom? You know how much I love Rafe!"

"You would have been better off without him." Elizabeth insisted, her hands flying wildly in the air. "He DESTROYED every thing. You should have married Jamal like you were supposed to. It's because of him all these bad things have been happening to you? Don't you understand, Alison? Don't you see, honey? He's responsible for-"

"Making me happy." Alison cut in.

"No, honey. You could have been happy with Jamal too. Don't you remember?" Her eyes seemed to pleading with her daughter. "You were so excited. You would have married him if HE hadn't come in and crashed the wedding." Elizabeth declared, shooting another lethal glare Rafe's way.

"What are you talking about? She was terrified. She didn't want to marry Jamal." Livvie interjected, shaking her head. "She only was going to marry him because she thought Emma was his."

"Shut up!" Elizabeth snarled. "You know what? I will leave and it is because all of you have LOST your minds!" She turned on her heel and stalked right outside. The door slammed shut behind her.

Rafe had no other choice but to hand Bryce over to Caleb (with great reluctance) so he could go and comfort his wife. He walked up to Alison and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Alison's eyes swam with tears. "No, I-"

Suddenly, the squeal of tires and a high-pitched scream resounded from outside.

Alison turned absolutely pale. "Mom!" Pushing Rafe's restraining hand away, she threw open the door and raced outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Miles away from the hospital, a small soul climbed out of her bed. Landing on the balls of her feet, she padded barefoot out into the hall.

Emma listened for the familiar voices of her mother and father. But no matter how hard she strained her little ears, she couldn't detect a noise.

All her ears met with were the sounds of even breathing coming from the cribs. She glanced back at the sleeping babies, wondering why her daddy and mommy haven't come for her or her brothers yet. It wasn't like them to be gone for so long. And they always had been there to kiss them good night. ALWAYS.

She missed her bed and her room. She didn't understand why they were at the villa, spending the night with Lauren and the twins.

Sure, she loved to play with the babies- unlike some siblings she knew, they didn't complain when she dressed them up and played tea party with them.

She was still a little too young to play with Brittany, Christina, and Brianna . . . but Lauren and Tara were PERFECT dolls to play with. Her brothers fidgeted too much and eventually would get distracted and crawl away.

Tara couldn't exactly do anything . . . she just laid there . . . the perfect guest for a tea party. And Lauren- she was easily managed and she took direction real well.

It had been fun playing with them all day- But now she wanted to go home. To her own bed. To her home with her mommy and daddy. But where were they?

Far as she could tell, there were no adults in the spacious villa. Only Serena and her MALE friend.

Speaking of which, she wondered if he stayed the night. She didn't understand why, but she INSTINCTIVELY knew that that was a big no-no. Auntie Lu-Lu definitely would not be happy to find him there.

If only she could find an adult, maybe they could tell her where her mommy and daddy were.

Heartbroken, she reluctantly returned to the nursery. She paused in the doorway. Soft whimpers were coming from one of the baby's cribs.

Emma walked up to the crib. Lauren was tossing and turning in her sleep.

The little girl puckered her mouth in thought. She glanced up at the baby monitor standing on the dresser. The small light was off.

She didn't like when babies cried. Especially her brothers. Crying babies made her sad . . . and what she hated more was their red screaming faces. Their wails were enough to wake up the dead.

That is what she heard her Daddy say one time. She thought it was funny because how much harder could it be for a dead person to hear them cry than an alive person? If Uncle Jamal was over, he could hear them at the same time her Mommy did . . . so she didn't understand why her daddy said her brother's cries could wake the dead. They woke every one up.

Poking her hand through the bars, she gently touched the younger girl. With so many other babies in the room, she was afraid Lauren would wake all the others up.

She couldn't even take two screaming brothers . . . how was she going to handle FIVE screaming babies?

She tried to be like her Mommy and murmured soothing words to the agitated baby. When that didn't work, she tried to sing a little song softly under her breath (just in case the other babies woke up) But nothing worked.

Finally, she decided to go and find the older children. She decided that Christina would probably know what to do.

Fetching the older girl, she led a sleepy Christina back to the room. Christina didn't know what to do either so she went looking for Serena. She approached the bedroom door warily and knocked on it. HARD. A few times.

Inside the room, Serena groaned, breaking away from her lover's ardent embrace. "What is it?" She yelled.

"Lauren is crying." Christina called from outside of the door.

Serena sighed heavily, disentangling herself from Spike. She got up and went out into the hall. "I don't hear anything."

"She's going to wake up the other babies." Christina warned. "Then there will be FIVE crying babies!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine. Let's go see what she wants."

Christina looked around her older sister, peeking into the room. "What about your friend? Are going to leave him alone?" Then suddenly her eyes widened. "Where are your pajamas?" She questioned.

"None of your business!" Serena snapped. "Spike, coming?"

Spike laughed. "I am coming." He pulled on his underwear underneath the covers and rose to his feet.

No one noticed when a dark shadow followed them down the hall, looming threateningly above them like a black cloud.

*********************************************

The wipers blurred across the windshield glass, giving Kevin a small window of clearance for navigation. The radio was off and the only sound came from the constant beating of the rain drumming loudly against the car's roof.

Kevin made a quick turn off the exit onto the dirt back roads. Rain water and mud flew up about the car, smacking right into the windshield as it sped around the bend.

Victor clutched the dashboard with one hand and braced the other against the car door. He swore under his breath as the car sped through some overgrown brush and practically flew down a steep hill into another curved turn. "Woah, Monk! Slow down!" He cried out, his voice high-pitched.

Ahead of them was pure darkness. No lights illuminated the road except for the brief seconds when flashing lightning lit the floor.

There were no signs guiding them to their destination.

Victor had to wonder if his son in his distress had any idea of where he was going . . . because he sure didn't. Despite forecasters' earlier predication of snow, pounding rain drove down into the soil into violent sheets.

Kevin silently cursed Caleb. Leave it up to the vampire to make it virtually impossible to navigate through the mazes of overgrown, vegetated dirt roads to the villa.

Luckily for himself and his father, driving to and from the villa was almost second nature to Kevin.

Especially in the days after . . . well you know.

Two weeks later after Kevin's original visit to Livvie at the hotel, Caleb moved Livvie and Lauren into the villa, the one place Andrei couldn't touch them. Or so it was until Elizabeth opened her big fat mouth.

Unfortunately, the times Kevin spent with Livvie at the villa were mostly during the day . . . in times less intimidating to her even though they didn't speak of what happened to her. Caleb wouldn't allow his visits otherwise. So he just went as a father, checking up on his daughter.

Victor shook his head. "I still don't understand what is going on."

Kevin wished he could explain, but right now all he cared about was getting his children and his grandchildren out of the villa and fast . . . before some thing bad happened.

Nonetheless, he felt like he owed his father some explanation for dragging him out of the hospital into the pouring rain before he could see his granddaughter and drove off with his car. "The children- they're not safe." He replied shortly, making another wide turn.

Victor furrowed his brow. "But Caleb- he has guards posted all around the outside and magic protecting it."

Kevin shook his head. "It doesn't matter- there are ways around his magic- especially if someone inside the villa has already invited some one else in."

"But who on earth would want to hurt those sweet innocent children?" Victor wondered out loud.

"People who were not so pleased when Livvie married into their family," Kevin muttered, his jaw clenched.

Victor raised an eyebrow, remembering their own initial reaction to Caleb luring Livvie off to the villa to be his bride three summers ago. He'd have to admit his own reaction wasn't so supportive back then either. He remembered swearing to Kevin that that marriage won't happen. Not to his granddaughter. Not while he could do anything about it. "I remember we also were less than thrilled when Livvie married Caleb." He pointed out.

"Yes-" Kevin inhaled, then exhaled slowly, "but we eventually accepted Caleb into the family, didn't we? And we love those children, don't we?" He replied, pinpointing the difference.

"THEY don't. They hate Livvie and they only see Lauren and the twins as obstacles to the destiny they have planned for Caleb. And they don't care how they achieve that effect . . . they'll do anything to ensure Caleb would follow through . . . even if it meant getting Livvie and my grandchildren out of the way."

Kevin's eyes lit up when he spotted white trim rising above the trees. Wrenching the wheel to the left, he pressed on the gas, swinging the car into a thicket of bushes.

Victor let out a cry of surprise as the car bounced down a small hill. Branches scratched the windshield and windows, creating ear-splitting screeches.

Shaking his head, he covered his ears. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a short-cut." Kevin answered tersely.

Victor puckered his mouth. "But I don't see a road."

"That's because we just created one."

Two seconds later, they were out of the thicket and into some open space. And merely two nano-seconds later, he pulled up to the back of the villa.

Without bothering to turn off the ignition, he jumped out of the car into the rain and raced up the stairs to the terrace doors.

After turning off the car and pocketing the keys, Victor met his son at the locked door, soaking wet. Kevin was fiddling with a chain of keys. Finally, he located the one he was looking for and placed it into the lock. As he was about to turn it, Victor laid a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

Kevin cocked his head, listening. "What?" He questioned, straining to hear . . . but nothing met his ears.

Victor placed a finger over his lips. "Ssh. Listen."

Kevin made a face, but did what his father asked anyway. Nothing. "Victor- I hear nothing."

Victor swiped back his wet hair from his face. "That's the problem. Where are the guards- shouldn't they have come up to us by now?"

He had a point, Kevin thought. He looked around, expecting a guard to show up. He had gotten to know one or two of them . . . well, not really gotten to know, know them . . . but he had seen them enough to recognize their faces when they dropped by. But none appeared. Victor was right. Something was wrong.

Victor suddenly sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

Kevin leaned his head to the side, watching his father warily.

Victor stepped to the side and walked to where the terrace led down to the gardens. Pushing aside a potted plant or two, he found what he was looking for. Dead bodies. Four to be precise. Their throats slashed.

Victor heard Kevin gasp behind him.

"My God." Kevin breathed.

Victor turned to face his son standing behind him. "They're already inside."

Kevin whirled and bolted back to the door. He twisted the key and pushed the door open. He raced inside, pausing in the center of the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As Victor joined him, a pitiful wail resounded from down the hall. Not even a second later, they recognized the sound of Serena screaming and Emma bursting into tears.

They didn't hesitate. Running down the hall, they found the staircase and took the steps three or four at a time. Reaching the top, they took a sharp right into a bigger hall. At the far end of the hall, one door was thrown all the way open and a bright light illuminated the doorway.

As they reached the room, Victor ran next door to call the police.

Running inside, Kevin spotted a headless corpse laid in a heap before a crib.

A body of a young man.

Serena, dressed only in her bra and underwear, her arms and legs splattered with blood, clutched Emma to her chest. Emma was hysterically crying, her arms and legs flailing. Her brothers and the twins were all wailing from within their cribs.

Kevin didn't ask any questions. Instead he took charge. Bending down, he picked up a few items of scattered clothing. He threw them at Serena and took Emma from her arms. "Get dressed and start rounding up your brothers and sisters."

When Serena hesitated, Kevin snapped. "NOW."

Serena nodded and pulled the shirt over her head, slipped in a pair of pants and dug her feet into a pair of slippers. She ran out into the hall.

Breathing heavily, Kevin set Emma down on her feet. He kneeled down and ran a hand down her blond curls. "Ok. Ok. Emma. I need you to stop crying. OK. You have been a very brave girl. And I know you are very scared, but I need your help. Ok?"

Emma nodded. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and sniffled loudly.

Kevin forced a smile. "Ok. Good." He rose to his feet and stepped over the body. He stood by one of the cribs and picked up Bryce with one arm and Eddie in the other. He carried the wailing boys over to the bed and set them down. Walking to the closet, he pulled out a stroller and quickly set out on strapping the boys in. As he finished, Victor ran into the room.

"Monk, what on earth?"

Kevin waved a hand dismissively, moving back to the cribs. He picked up the twins and realized that Lauren wasn't in any one of the cribs. "Emma, where is Lauren?"

Emma sniffled. "Under the bed. She got scared when the man's head fell off."

Kevin hurriedly locked the twins into car seats. He handed Victor the car seats.

Serena ran back inside. "They are all in the car."

"Good. Take the stroller." He pushed the stroller into her hand."Go on. I need to get Lauren." Kevin instructed.

Victor hesitated. "You'll be ok?"

"Go!"

On all fours, Kevin peered underneath the king-sized bed. Lauren sat huddled up, crying, against the other side of the wall, her face stained with tears and her clothes caked with wet blood. Reaching out his arm, he held his hand to his granddaughter. "Come here, sweetie. Come on. Come to Grandpa." He whispered softly, his voice urgent but calm. He didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was. He looked over his shoulder at the dark doorway. They'll be back soon. The smokescreen Victor had set off earlier won't keep them occupied for long. He needed to get Lauren out . . . and NOW. "Come on, baby. It's ok. Come to me." He coaxed, plastering a fake smile on his face. He smiled reassuringly at her.

Lauren hugged her bear to her chest with one arm and cautiously moved to her knees. She began to crawl towards his hand.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it. That's a good girl. Come on. Just a bit more." He coaxed, glancing over his shoulder again at the dark doorway. He stretched his arm out further, as far as it can go. She was almost there. Almost close enough to touch. "Give me your hand, baby." He instructed.

As the tips of Lauren's fingers brushed against his, someone grabbed Kevin by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the opposite wall.

Lauren instinctively shrank back and scooted down towards the wall again as a large arm surged toward her. Her back hit the wall as the hand stopped, unable to stretch any further.

Lips touched her mouth. Lightly, very softly. Livvie felt his long fingers caressing hers, then smoothing her hair back from her face.

Caleb. She heard his voice and felt his touch. Although she couldn't understand what he was saying, his words washed over her, soothing. She wanted to wake up, but for some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

Instead, she felt herself sliding deeper into sleep, falling into the darkness. She tried to reach out but the memories crashed down upon her like waves . . . drowning her, drawing her further . . . away from Caleb and into the land of dreams . . . or nightmares.

Flashback

He smiled to himself as he felt her warm tears sliding down her cheeks. He could feel her skin now, soft and hot, just as he'd imagined. He enjoyed the way she jerked and whimpered. Nothing was going to stop him now.

His bruising hands were all over her, no matter how hard she fought and kicked.

She scratched and clawed. She raked her nails across his cheeks, his face, his shoulders, his back, her desperate struggles drawing blood. But the pain only inflamed his need, and his fury. He ravaged her body, forcing her legs apart, ignoring her cries, her screams, her whimpers, her tears. The blood all but exploded in his veins when she cried out in pain, kicking and twisting, as he unrelentingly drove himself into her over and over again.

When he finally finished, he released his pining hold over her struggling arms and eased the pressure over her bruised legs. Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, she felt his heavy weight lift from the mattress. When she heard his bare feet pad away across the marble tiles, she opened her eyes and slowly brought one thigh over to the other. Ignoring the sting of the bruises on the inside of her thighs, she squeezed her legs together and rolled onto her stomach. Wincing from the pain, she scrambled to her knees and gathered up all the blankets she possibly could around her naked body.

A wave of nausea swept over her. The knot in her stomach constricted painfully. God, she felt ill. She pulled the blankets tight around her breasts and crawled over the side of the bed. Her knees almost gave out when she spotted him standing by the bar, watching her, smiling.

He smiled, just smiled.

She felt sick to her stomach. How could he just stand there smiling as though nothing was wrong? When everything inside of her screamed that it was?

But he just stood there as if nothing had happened.

Like it didn't matter.

As if this night hadn't changed anything.

When it had . . . it had changed everything.

His eyes met hers and glinted evilly in the moonlight, taunting, proud, and defiant.

Another wave of nausea rolled over her. On wobbly legs, she held the blanket close to her trembling body and silently moved to the side of the room farthest from him. Curling up at the foot of the fireplace, she kept watch over him with haunted eyes. When he winked broadly at her, she sharply turned her head away in disgust and shame. Taking long, deep breaths, she willed the sickness back.

And he laughed. Just laughed.

Numbly, she stared into the flames, slowly bringing up her knees to her chest.

Tears rose to her eyes to stream down her bruised cheeks.

She could still feel his slimy mouth on hers, still taste him on her lips.

She felt raw, dirty . . . violated.

Hugging her aching legs to her chest, Livvie leaned her forehead against her knees. She couldn't think over the pain. Her entire body just throbbed . . . ached so painfully she found it difficult to even breathe.

And she was trapped. It didn't matter if she got to the door. It was locked and secured from the outside. She tried it before when she tried to escape the third time.

Livvie's face crumpled as she lowered her head. Sobbing now, she rested her cheek against the satin blanket covering her knees and felt the cool silkiness of the sheet against her cheek . . . the same sheet Caleb had made love to her under so many times before . . .

Livvie choked back her tears . . . Caleb.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks unchecked.

God, Caleb.

A searing pain ripped through her heart.

How could she tell him what happened?

She lowered her head again, burying her face into her legs, her dark silky hair falling down about her face, hanging down over legs like a dark shimmering curtain.

Meanwhile, Andrei started on his sixth glass of port. He raised his glass, still staring at Livvie, a small smile on his face as he watched her tiny body racked with fierce sobs as she cowered in the corner.

He considered her as he drank and looked down at his body at the bloodied scratches and bruises there. She wasn't weak. He'll give her that.

The girl fought like a tiger . . . and he enjoyed every second of it.

In fact, you could even say he got a kick out of it.

Only the experience of having his brother's spirited wife dulled the pain from her various attempts at escaping.

The fact that he had knelt between the same white thighs Caleb himself had lain between probably not even 24 hours prior gave him some form of preserve pleasure.

His body tingled at the memory.

Her furious little struggles only made the experience more pleasurable for him. "Such fire. You know, it's too bad it's wasted on Caleb." He said aloud with a laugh.

At the mention of her husband's name, her tears fell harder.

Andrei rolled his eyes. Women. They always had a flair for the dramatics. It wasn't so bad. She just needed to lighten up a little. In fact, she should be thanking him for showing her such a good time. He smiled at her. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that. It wasn't personal, Livia baby." He crooned, laughing.

"I couldn't hurt a sweet thing like you without a good reason." He nodded his head. "And I have a good reason. A very good reason." He nodded again. "You see it is payment, Livia. And Caleb is paying in full tonight . . . through you." His face darkened as his thoughts turned to his brother. "If there is anyone you should blame for tonight it should be your husband. He should have never crossed me." He sipped his drink and pointed a shaky finger at her.

"You should have never crossed me." He poured himself another drink, smirking. "You asked for it, sweet cheeks. Don't deny it. You made your bed of nails with Caleb and now you can lie on it." He downed the glass of port as if it was a shot of tequila. "Caleb came between me and Alison." He grinned widely then. "And now I am returning the favor. It's only fair. And now it's my turn to have you." Placing his glass down on the bar, he made his way towards her, kicking aside her torn clothing from the foot of the bed. "So, baby, how about another kiss? You know, your lips are so soft and sweet."

Livvie felt her eyes filling with fresh tears. She realized with a sickening lurch that she would rather die than have him ever touch her again. So she waited just for the right moment, and when he got close enough, she rammed her elbow into his groin.

As he howled in pain, Livvie scrambled up to her feet, but she wasn't quick enough.

Catching her hair with a vicious jerk, he yanked her back and swung her around to face him.

Andrei growled in rage. "You know, I would have settled for just a little bit of a kiss. But now I'm in the mood for so much more." He pulled her struggling body up against him. He grasped her arms tightly and held her in front of him. She squirmed and struggled to swing her arms, to lash out at him with both fists.

His breathing came in ragged gasps as he pressed his face close to hers. "And I suggest that you show some enthusiasm this time or it is going to hurt." He warned, clamping his mouth over hers.

Livvie cringed, trying to turn her face away from his, but his hand at the back of her nape only tightened, keeping her head in place.

All she wanted to do was get away, but Andrei was pressing down on her, pining down her arms and trying to kiss her.

Nausea rolled over her as he pressed his body harder against hers, his hands roaming all over her skin. She pushed against him as the palm of his hand slid underneath the coverlet over her bare thigh.

Pain seared in her mind as his fingertips grazed her earlier wounds.

Realizing he was preparing for another round of torture, she finally allowed her lips to part a little and her body went limp.

Andrei inwardly smiled with satisfaction, falsely assuming that she has given up and would stop resisting. "That's my girl. You see? It doesn't have to be so hard." He murmured appreciatively against her mouth. But once he moved closer to deepen the kiss, Livvie bit down savagely on his lip with all the strength she could possibly muster.

Andrei yelped in pain and, just as she predicted, he pushed her away. She stumbled backwards as he threw out his arm, hitting her across the face.

His hand then rose to his bleeding mouth as Livvie tumbled to the floor. "You little b*tch!" He howled, touching his blood-stained lips. "I guess someone didn't learn her lesson!" He grinned widely then, licking the blood off his lips. "Maybe then you need a little reminder of who wears the pants in this family."

Livvie scooted backwards across the marble floor when he reached for her. She choked on her tears, her vision blurring from the pain and her tears. "I am not afraid of you! I never will be." Her breath caught as he circled his hand around her neck.

Andrei grasped her tightly by the throat, one hand over the sheet, preparing to strip it off. "Well, that's unfortunate, sweetness, because a little bit of fear -- that's a good thing. You see I gave you the world. The least you can do is respond to me. Come on, let's hear it. Come on." He urged, trailing his puffy lips over her bare shoulder to her throat. "Come on. Beg."

Livvie cringed, twisting wildly in his arms. "If you're waiting for me to tell you I like it, hell will freeze over!"

Growling, using one hand, he gathered her hair up in one hand and bit her throat savagely.

Livvie whimpered as she pushed against him but he continued to drink from her. Finally, she lifted her knee and struck him where it hurts most. Andrei howled as Livvie broke free. She fell to the floor. Reaching down in his rage, he ran his fingers down to where the sheet lay at her breast.

Suddenly the door burst opened.

Cassandra sauntered in, but she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Andrei released Livvie immediately.

Livvie used this diversion to her own advantage and crawled away quickly on her hands and knees, rubbing one hand over her bruised throat.

When Livvie saw Andrei hesitate, she knew that this as her chance to get away and she jumped to her feet. She raced to the door. Grabbing the knob, she pulled, but it held firm. She began to beat the door with her fists, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let me out! Someone please help me! Caleb! Caleb, please! Help me!"

Andrei laughed. "Oh, you are a silly girl. Caleb's not coming for you, sweetness. Not this time. He's downstairs in the dungeon, preparing to see you turn over the throne to me. You can't escape so don't even try." He frowned. "And if you do, I'll just have to remind you that your husband . . . well he's still in my custody, isn't he? If you ever want to see him again, I suggest that you be a good little girl and do as I say. So shut up and quit your blubbering."

Livvie's fists froze. Flattening her palms against the door, she slowly turned around and pressed her back against the door.

Andrei raised an eyebrow. "Are we agreed?"

Livvie lowered her head, refusing to meet his eyes and nodded meekly.

Andrei smirked. "Good. Good girl. You will have to remind me to tell Caleb how agreeable you can be."

"No . . ." Choking on her sobs, Livvie slid down along the door, to sit on the floor, her knees rising as her grip tightened around the flimsy blanket around her body.

Cassandra gaped at the sight before her. Her eyes darted back and forth between the victim and her attacker. She didn't know what to say. What to do. So she just stood there, watching, listening to her ex-lover's conversation with the scantily clad girl before her.

Her eyes still on Andrei, Cassandra slowly moved to Livvie's side.

Kneeling down beside the younger girl, she touched Livvie's throat where an ugly bruise was blooming, swelling.

Livvie shrank against the door, scooting back from the other vampire. She pushed away her hand. "No! Stay away from me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She screamed, choking on her tears.

Cassandra withdrew her hand quickly, not wanting to upset the girl more than she already has. She turned her head, glaring out at the man she once loved with all her heart. "My God, Andrei, what did you do to her?" She demanded.

Andrei shrugged and returned to the bar to pour himself another drink. "Nothing that she didn't want . . . once, twice, thrice . . . I actually lost count afterwards. Perhaps four, five times?" He shrugged. "I forget. It's easy to lose track of time with such a tasty little morsel. I gave it to her all night." He smirked proudly. "She was just such a willing participant . . . just begging for more - I'll tell you. This girl has quite an appetite." He smiled to himself. "And I was MORE than willing to satisfy it but she was insatiable. If she says otherwise, she's lying."

Cassandra stared at him in disgust, glancing at the sobbing girl in the corner of her eye. She didn't believe a word of it. And she knew that he too knew that no one would believe him. "Oh my God. Please tell me you didn't, Andrei! Tell me you didn't rape your brother's wife in his own bed!"

Andrei swept his arm, sending all the glasses shattering to the floor.

Livvie sobbed, cowering in her corner.

"She asked for it- He asked for it!" He yelled, gesturing wildly with his glass. "They both did! Trying to trick me! And now I taught her a lesson they both will never forget!" A cruel smile manifested across his face then. He turned his head towards Livvie, leaning his head to the side. "Right, sweetness? I can call you that, right? After all, that's what Caleb calls you . . . and now we are already so much closer now that we both have shared you."

Cassandra shook her head. She rose to her feet and moved to the closet. She opened the closet door and pulled out a clean blanket and returned to Livvie's side.

Livvie shrank against the door, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She trembled, shaking her head.

Cassandra held out a hand, gesturing she wasn't going to touch her. "No- no. I'm not going to hurt you. See? I am not going to hurt you. Here, this will keep you warm. Look, I am just going to put this right here. Ok? See?" She slid another heavier blanket across the floor towards her.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Cassandra sighed, watching Livvie draw the comforter around her shoulders so that it covered more skin than the blanket she had underneath. "Alison is ready." She told the father of her only child.

Andrei smiled, he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Good. I better go and get ready for my bride." He picked up Livvie's torn clothing at the foot of the bed and threw it at Cassandra. She caught it in her arms. "Get her clean up and dressed in some thing more suitable. And give her something to dull the memories of last night. I don't want her upsetting my lovely bride on her wedding day." He turned to Livvie then, raising his eyebrows. He pointed a finger at her. "And you- you listen to Cassandra. Do you hear me?" When Livvie didn't answer, his voice rose. "I said DO YOU HEAR ME?" He bellowed.

Bile rose in her throat as Cassandra listened to the threat in his voice. She rose to her feet. "She heard you, Andrei. Loud and clear." She reached down and slowly took Livvie's arms and helped her to her feet. "Come on, sweetie. Come on." Shooting Andrei a venomous look, she wrapped an arm around the younger girl's slender shoulders and led Livvie away to the bathroom.

As they stepped into the bathroom, Livvie moved out of Cassandra's grasp. She touched the shower door. "A shower -- that's what I need." She murmured.

Cassandra nodded again. "Good. That's a good idea. You can wash yourself and I'll bring you some clothes to wear and some 'tea' to help settle your stomach. It'll help you forget. Just get cleaned up." She instructed as she left the room.

Jumping forward, Livvie slid the door closed. She leaned against it, turning the lock closed.

She pressed her face to the door, supporting her weight as she trembled against it.

She listened to their voices, instinctively knowing that they were talking about her.

The minutes seemed to drag into hours as she waited. Finally, she heard the bedroom door open and close.

Andrei's heavy footsteps moved down the hall, away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief, her hand rising to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Turning around, she stood with her back to the door and gazed around the room at the sink, the shower stall, the toilet . . . the mirror.

Livvie swallowed.

The last thing she wanted to do was look in a mirror.

But sooner or later, she would have to face it.

At last, slowly, she approached the one over the sink, trembling as she saw the edge of her reflection, moving inch by inch until she was framed in the silvery surface.

Her image stared back, ghastly pale, with eyes that looked bruised and frightened. Bruises and smears of blood covered her face. Her hand rose instinctively to tenderly touch her bruised cheek, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed by the swollen skin. She withdrew her hand quickly and stared at her reflection again.

Slowly, she turned her head slightly and lifted up her hair to see the two little wounds, fresh and oozing on the skin of her neck where another bruise was forming.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her tears seeping out from underneath her closed eyelids to roll down her cheeks. God, what did she do? She pressed her hands to her face, muffling her cries.

What did she do?

She should have fought harder . . . she should have done SOMETHING!

Anything!!!

Anything different from what she did.

How could she have let him . . . touch her? She involuntarily shuddered as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

God, what was Caleb going to say?

How could she tell him . . . how could she tell him . . .?

Her stomach churned. She sagged against the sink, bracing herself at the same time beating her fists against the porcelain counter. How could she tell him that she betrayed him?

Swallowing again, she lifted her hands from her face. She wouldn't have to- she was sure Andrei would tell him. It would be a dream come true for Andrei to throw this little piece of information into Caleb's face. To somehow turn this all around . . . to make it sound like she wanted Andrei to-

A sudden shot of fear leaped into her body.

God, what if Caleb thought that she wanted this? That she wanted Andrei to touch her?

What if he didn't believe her- believe that she didn't want to . . . that he had forced her . . .

A sudden realization hit her then.

He had forced her.

Another roll of nausea swept over her then. God, could she have been . . .

Could she have been raped?

God, she was raped. Andrei had raped her.

She shook her head in denial. She scrubbed at her face with her hands. No. NO! It was not possible.

Nothing happened. She just imagined it all.

This was all a bad dream. A VERY bad nightmare. She just needed to get cleaned up and everything will be fine again. That's it. She just needed to wash off all the "dirt" and "grime" from her body and everything will be ok. And soon . . . soon she will be back in Caleb's arms and she'll be warm, safe and loved . . . and everything will be ok.

Livvie quickly stepped away from the mirror and into the shower, eager to get "cleaned" up. She slid the glass door shut and dropped the blankets that had for some time given her some protection from Andrei's attack.

She turned on the water and twisted the hot knob until the water burned her skin. She raised her face to the hot, cleansing stream of water and felt it pouring over her body. She lingered in the shower, letting the hot spray beat over her skin. She scrubbed hard as she soaped and rinsed and soaped and rinsed. Whatever it took to get clean.

For the next hour, she scrubbed her skin until it bled. Her skin turned pink and then ultimately red.

But it was of no use. She still could feel his hands all over skin.

Biting her lip, her tears mixed in with the hot spray. She slid down the wall to the floor and curled up into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible. She buried her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably with sobs.

End of flashback

Livvie shifted in her sleep. "No." She murmured. "No. Stop. Please. Stop."

Caleb's head shot up, the sound of her terrified voice tearing him out of his own memories. At first, he wasn't quite sure where he was. But the low-beeping machines surrounding the bed brought him crashing back to reality. He straightened up quickly in his seat, instinctively reaching out to grasp her hands once again. He must have fallen asleep in his exhaustion. He shook his head, and breathed in deeply, trying to slow down his racing heart. "Olivia?" His hand moved up to her cheek, brushing her hair back from her face. "Olivia, it's ok. Ssh."" He comforted, caressing her face. "It's ok. I am here. Right here, sweetheart. You're safe." He soothed, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I am not going anywhere. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm right here, ok?"

With a heavy sigh, Livvie shifted once more in her sleep, her body relaxing ever so easily.

Caleb smoothed back her bangs from her forehead. He leaned down to press a kiss to her brow.

Keeping one entwined with hers, he lifted the other to rub his eyes tiredly. He felt his throat tighten.

"You know the police think I did this to you . . ." He paused, trying to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

"But the truth . . . is that I might as well have done this to you myself." He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "This is all my fault. He wouldn't have touched you if it wasn't for me. I am sorry." He opened his eyes, staring back at her tiny frame curled up in the hospital bed.

"I promised you that I would protect you- th . . ." His breath caught in his throat. "That I wouldn't let him touch you again . . . I promised to keep you safe . . . but I didn't . . . I didn't." His voice trailed off. "I am so sorry." He squeezed her hands, his fingers curling tight around hers. "I should have been there. I should have protected you. But I failed you." He closed his eyes again, swallowing, his voice raspy. "I failed you." With trembling fingers, he touched her face lightly. He inhaled shakily. "But I am going to fix this. Andrei won't ever hurt you or anyone else ever again. This time . . . there is no escape for him. We-we are going to get through this . . . ok?" He promised.

"Just like before. We won't – I won't let him separate us . . . that's what all of them have tried to do- your father, the slayers . . . my family. They have all tried to keep us apart. But this-this is it. We don't need them- any of them. I'll take care of you- just like before. It will be just the two of us and OUR family- that is it. We don't need them- I-I just need you." He paused.

"I need you, Olivia." His voice was hardly more than a whisper. Tears blurred his vision. "So you have to wake up, sweetheart. Please. You can't give up now. Not when we are so close . . . please." His voice cracked as he glanced up at the clock hanging up over the opposite wall. Four hours have gone by and still she hasn't stirred except for now . . . not even a bit.

He brought Livvie' s hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly. "Come on, Olivia. Open your eyes. You have to wake up. Please. Come on, sweetheart." He whispered, looking down into her face and rubbing a thumb over the top of her hand. He stared into her lovely face, willing her to awaken. But she continued to sleep . . .

A tear rose to his eye. "Please, Olivia. I need you to exist. I need your touch. I need your love. I need to feel you with your arms around me, you and only you." His voice broke, catching in the back of his throat, "Please." He whispered raspily, pressing his lips gently to hers.

Suddenly, he felt her fingers tighten over his.

Caleb lifted his head, raising his eyes to her sleeping eyelids. "Olivia?"

Ever so softly, she stirred, shifting her body closer to him. "Caleb." She murmured his name quietly, her eyes still closed.

Caleb squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Yes, I am here. I am here, sweetheart."

Suddenly a loud bleeping noise was emitted from one of the machines monitoring Livvie's vitals.

The door to the hospital room burst open and Ian and a nurse rushed in. They moved around the other side of the bed to the machines.

Caleb suddenly realized that Livvie's skin was growing hotter underneath the palm of his hand. "She's burning up."

"Her heart is racing." Ian watched the monitor. Reaching over to a tray, he picked up a small vial of a clear substance and dipped a needle into it. He grabbed a line and injected the medicine into the IV. "It's a sedative." He explained to Caleb as he continued to watch the screen. "That's it. She's responding. Good. Her vitals are stabilizing . . . returning to normal levels."

"Her temperature shot up to over 100 degrees, doctor." Colleen reminded him.

Ian nodded. "We'll run a lab- she might have an infection." He looked at Caleb, whose eyes were still on his wife.

Livvie stirred again. She felt tired, exhausted, and her head throbbed as much as her body ached. "Caleb." She said his name again. She winced, her eyes fluttering open. She fought against the heaviness swirling in her head, threatening to pull her under sleep again. No. She didn't want to go back there . . . she wanted to stay with Caleb. She wanted to be with her husband.

Caleb instinctively leaned in close. "Ssh." He murmured, touching his finger to her lips gently.

Livvie groggily moved her head on the pillow, her eyes searching his face for the reassurances she craved. "I love you, Caleb." She whispered.

Caleb blinked back his tears, feeling her pain wrap around his own heart. "I love you." He brushed the hair from her face, his fingers lingering on her skin as he bent his head to touch his lips to hers.

Livvie struggled to stay awake, to keep her eyes on his. She didn't understand why she was in the hospital or why Ian was there, but all she knew . . . all she cared about was that Caleb was there with her. "You won't ever leave me, will you?" Her voice small, her brown eyes large and fearful as she stared deeply, almost pleadingly, into his blue gaze.

Caleb swallowed roughly, smiling weakly. "I won't leave you, Olivia. Never. I won't ever let you go. Not ever." He swore. He kissed her lips again gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You'll always have me."

Ian placed his hand over Caleb's shoulder. "That's enough. Let her sleep now. Her waking up is all we needed. She's going to be fine. You can stay with her if you like, but she needs to remain calm. If she gets agitated, her fever will rise . . . I am going to send in an lab technician to draw some blood. I will run a panel and see if I can determine what is causing the fever. But I doubt it is anything serious. The fever is most likely a result from the shock and loss of blood. It should go down on its own. But she will need another transfusion in the next few hours."

"Ok." Caleb replied, watching Livvie drift back to sleep. He looked up to the doctor, lifting his eyes. It wasn't easy to say, but . . . "Thank you."

Ian nodded, his mouth drawing into a thin line as Coleen left to get the lab technicians. "We're settled, then?"

Caleb smiled grimly. "She won't find out from me."

Ian sighed in relief. "Good-" He turned to leave.

"But she will find out."

Ian paused, his hand on the door. He furrowed his brow, turning his head. "Excuse me?"

Caleb caressed Livvie's cheek. "The truth- it always comes out in the end." He looked up, meeting the doctor's fiery gaze. "I should know that better than anyone . . . with or without me, the slayer will find out eventually."

"But not with help from you." Ian snapped as he left the room.

Caleb shrugged as he heard the door close behind the doctor. They'll never learn . . . he was ALWAYS right. But that didn't matter now . . . what mattered now was that Olivia will be all right . . . she was alive and safe . . . and HIS. His. All his. He leaned down to press a kiss to his wife's temple. "You're mine. No one will ever take you from me. No one." He leaned into the bed, lowering his head by hers, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against her hair. He kept one hand entwined with hers, his other arm pillowing his head as he kept his gaze on her sleeping face. "We're bound together for eternity." He whispered, repeating their special words to himself, assuring himself of truth of his own declaration.

Livvie continued to drift deeper in her nightmares . . .

Flashback

The boiling pot of water whistled as the flames cackled and popped from the fire.

Caleb poured the chamomile tea into a cup before moving towards his wife.

Livvie sat in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped up tight around her shoulders, watching the flames lick a pair of ripped jeans and torn top. She poked at the remaining embers in the roaring fire.

Crouching down beside her, Caleb laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jumped, almost knocking over the cup in his other hand. He took her wrist and gently lowered her arm. "Easy." He soothed. Easy. It's me. It's only me." He murmured, his voice soft. Curling his fingers around hers, he wrapped her hand around the warm cup. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Livvie nodded. In the firelight, her tears sparkled against her pale cheeks.

As she brought the cup to her lips, Caleb hesitantly lifted a hand to stroke her hair. He waited to see if she would pull away.

Livvie immediately tensed up at his touch, but she didn't pull away.

Caleb bit his lip, brushing Livvie's hair back with one hand.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes listening to the crackle of the flames.

Caleb watched her as she drank her tea. "What happened was not your fault. You don't have to be scared anymore." He told her quietly.

Livvie didn't answer, her eyes remained locked on the licking flames before her.

Caleb continued to stroke her hair, talking to her in a soothing voice. "I am not going to let him hurt you again . . . I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I'll take care of you . . . always. I promise."

Livvie turned her head briefly to look at him before looking to the fire again. Her silence spoke louder than any words could ever express.

Caleb tilted his head. "You don't believe me."

Livvie drew in a shaky breath. Her lower lip trembled as she brushed his hand away. "Just go away. Please, just leave me alone." She whispered, swiping at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Caleb inhaled sharply. He wanted nothing more to take her in his arms and kiss away her tears . . . to hold her close and take away all of her pain . . . but he couldn't . . . He couldn't take away her pain . . . and that probably was the hardest lesson he ever had to learn. "You know I can't do that. I am not leaving you now or never."

Livvie swallowed roughly and rested her cheek against her knees. She began to rock slowly back and forth.

Caleb sighed. "Olivia, don't shut me out." He pleaded. He leaned in a bit closer, carefully sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Let me help you. Please." He tried to pull her to him but Livvie jerked away, the cup slipping from her hands and shattering on the floor. Wincing, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

Caleb immediately rose as well. "Olivia-" He watched her disappear into the bathroom. He saw the door slam shut and heard the door lock. Sighing, he ran his hands furiously over his face in frustration. God! He rubbed angrily at his temples with both palms. Nothing he did seem to work! He just wanted to help her feel safe . . . but all he kept doing was push her away.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do . . . he didn't know what to say, how to act . . . he didn't even know how to comfort his own wife! He couldn't make her feel better and couldn't make this go away! And he knew it would haunt him until his dying day.

Caleb clenched his fists. If he could only get his hands on Andrei- then he'll know EXACTLY what to do . . .

He sighed heavily then, forcing himself to relax his hands . . . But not even that would help Olivia right now.

He approached the door slowly and quietly. Raising his hand to the cool wood, he rapped his knuckles against the door. "Olivia?"

He waited. No answer. He knocked again, raising his voice but keeping it as soft and soothing as possible. "Olivia? Olivia, please. Open the door. Come on, sweetheart. Please. Please, let me in." His words were only met with silence. "Olivia, please. Let me help you."

Nothing.

Caleb rested his forehead against the door, feeling his eyes grow moist. "Olivia- I-I am sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut. "This-this is my fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He lifted his head to stare at the door. "You hear me? This- This is NOT your fault." He declared vehemently. "Andrei chose you because of me." His voice hardened as he struggled to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. It's me. It's my fault. He hurt you because of me- and . . ." He trailed off, hating himself as his emotions threatened to engulf him. "Olivia, I am sorry. I love you . . . I am so sorry." It was killing him . . . this was his fault. All his fault. And he couldn't do anything to help her. "I am so sorry." He repeated again, his voice cracking.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the lock turning.

He stepped back as the door creaked open a bit.

Livvie peeked out at him, her face pale, wet, and bruised. She could feel his pain, his guilt and it hurt her as much as her own pain. She wanted to go to him and try to ease his suffering- but she couldn't. She was too afraid.

Caleb swallowed roughly. He slowly reached out his hand and urged the door the rest of the way open. Livvie watched him warily as he took a small step inside. "Olivia?" He touched her cheek.

Without a word, Livvie fell into his arms, her body heaving with sobs. Instinctively Caleb wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. "Ssh- it's ok. It's ok." He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You don't have to be scared any more- I-I am going to take care of you." He placed his hands against her shoulders and eased her back a little. He studied her tearful face. "Ok?" She didn't answer.

Caleb peered into her face. "Olivia?"

Livvie's fingers clutched his shirt. She tilted her head to look up at him, questioningly. "You blame yourself?" For the first time since the coronation ceremony, she met his eyes directly. Her brown were wide, hesitant, and almost puzzled.

Caleb looked into her pained eyes. "Don't you? He wouldn't have touched if it weren't for me."

Livvie met his gaze evenly and without flinching, she replied, "I made him angry. It-it's my fault- not yours. I-I should have fought harder." She choked out before dissolving into another wave of tears, collapsing against him then, sobbing.

Caleb felt her arms move about him as she clung to him, her whole body trembling. He hugged her close, furrowing his brow. She said that as if she believed her rape was justified. "Olivia, no. No. Listen to me- you did nothing wrong. Nothing you said . . . nothing you did could justify what he did to you. He was wrong. Not you. Not you." He stroked her hair, holding her tightly against his chest.

"I don't blame you . . . I love you." Her words were muffled by his chest.

Caleb closed his eyes, his arms tightening around his wife. He couldn't say the same. He blamed himself. It was his fault. All his fault. "I love you too." And there was nothing else that needed to be said.

They stood there just for a bit, holding each other.

A knock on the door disturbed the silence.

Livvie immediately stiffened in his arms, pulling away. "Who-"

Caleb glanced at the door. "It's ok. It is your dad. I called him- he wants to see you." He backed away slightly from the doorway of the bathroom. "I-I am going to be right back, ok?"

Livvie nodded.

Caleb turned and walked to the door. He opened the door and ushered his father-in-law inside. But before closing the door, Caleb stuck his head out and looked up and down in the hall. Once he was sure no one had followed Kevin, he retreated back inside and closed the door.

He saw the pain, fear, and disgust in Kevin's face as he spotted his daughter standing by the bathroom doorway. "Oh, God. Livvie." He breathed quietly.

Livvie didn't answer. She simply stared at her father, her gaze almost vacant, empty. Her eyes danced back and forth anxiously between her husband and her father as Kevin approached.

Kevin reached out a hand as if to touch her when she flinched and backed away into the bathroom, cowering behind the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. Her fearful gaze jumped back to Caleb as she lifted up her fingers to clutch the doorway.

Caleb understood her nervousness. "She doesn't want to be touched." He spoke up, warning Kevin.

Kevin withdrew his hand and dropped his arm by his side. He seemed to struggle with his emotions as he glanced back at his son-in-law. "Caleb, can I speak to you privately?"

Caleb nodded and motioned towards the kitchen.

Livvie watched them warily as they moved to the far side of the room where the kitchen was situated.

"What happened?"

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "She-she said he touched her." He mumbled softly.

Kevin furrowed his brow, forcing himself to take a step back from the situation and take a more objective, a slightly more impersonal view. "That's all?" He didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion if he didn't have to. But he didn't want to sound callous either. He just wanted this all to be one big misunderstanding. "She didn't say she was raped?"

Caleb pulled his mouth into a line. "She doesn't have to." He gestured across the room. "Look at her." He answered hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kevin swallowed. He understood. "Ok. Did- did you call the police?" He glanced over at his daughter huddling behind the bathroom's doorway. "We need to get her to GH." He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone.

Caleb took the phone from his hand, shaking his head. "No. No police." His answer firm, resolute, as he laid the phone down on the counter.

"What?" Kevin frowned. He couldn't be serious. "Why not? They need to find this man and-"

Caleb licked his lips. He knew this news certainly wouldn't be taken well. "I know who it is- he can't be prosecuted."

"What? Why not?"

Caleb rubbed his hands over his face, frustration edging his voice. "He's a vampire. He-he did it because of me." He confided, his voice rough.

"My God." Kevin closed his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his forehead. He should have known. He always knew his daughter's new lifestyle was dangerous . . . but this . . . this was different.

Caleb braced himself against the kitchen counter, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He couldn't get to me . . ." He trailed off, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. He inhaled slowly, forcing himself to finish the rest of his sentence. "So he used the next best thing."

Kevin nodded, as if that was the simplest thing in the world. "Livvie. Ok. But she still needs to go to a hospital. She needs to be checked out."

Caleb sighed, closing his eyes. "She doesn't want to-That's why I called you."

"Have you seen all her injuries?"

"Just her face." Caleb answered in a low tone, glancing over at his wife who seemed to have gotten more courageous in the last few minutes and was slowly approaching them. "Some times she gets nervous around me and doesn't want me around . . . but other times, she wants me within her sight at all times." He held out his hand, gesturing for her to take it.

"Ok. Well, you need to check her out- see if anything is broken or if she has any internal bleeding. She might be more comfortable with you than with me so let's get her to the bathroom. But first, before we do that- let me see if I can talk to her." Kevin suggested, watching Livvie slowly put her hand in Caleb's and allow him to draw her closer.

Kevin smiled softly. "Hi, Livvie."

Livvie forced a shaky smile, her arms sliding around Caleb's waist to cuddle close. "Hi, daddy." She responded softly, one hand clutching at Caleb's shirt as she clung onto him.

Caleb placed an comforting arm around her shoulders, and Livvie leaned against him, resting her head wearily against his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head as his fingers softly caressed her hair.

Kevin swallowed roughly. "Sweetie- your face?" He prompted.

Livvie looked up at Caleb as if expecting some sort of instruction. But Caleb remained silent, his arm curled loosely around her. "Nothing." She whispered, moistening her lips.

"But your face-"

"I fell." Livvie whimpered, her lips trembling. "Caleb-" She shrank against him, her eyes clouding with fear and uncertainty.

Caleb stroked her hair gently. "Ssh-it's alright." He soothed, kissing her temple.

Kevin sighed. "Livvie, honey. You got hurt, ok? Caleb- he needs to look you over. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Livvie looked up at Caleb again, who was gazing at her with an unbearable sadness etched in his eyes. "Why?" She suddenly knew that he was staring at the bruises on her throat. She shifted nervously, pulling the collar of her shirt over the swollen area.

"To see where you got hurt." Kevin explained gently.

"No-no." Livvie shook her head, her eyes suddenly large and fearful. She jerked away from Caleb.

Caleb inhaled deeply, pulling his mouth into a line. "Olivia-"

"No, I am fine." She insisted, backing away.

"Livvie- honey, it's not going to hurt I promise. Caleb is just going to look at you, ok? I promise. That's all." Kevin swore.

Caleb reached for Livvie's hand. Curling his fingers around hers, he slowly drew her back into his arms. "Olivia, please."

Livvie's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head again, sniffling. "Caleb, don't make me do this." Her voice cracked a little. "Please." She stared up desolately in his eyes.

Caleb's heart ached as he looked into her pained eyes. "Olivia, we- you and me . . . we have to do this. Ok? I need to make sure you are alright. Ok?"

Kevin pursed his lips. "It's either Caleb or the hospital, Livvie."

"Ok." Livvie nodded, reluctantly agreeing. "No hospital?"

Caleb smiled grimly. "No hospital- just you and me."

"Ok." Livvie whispered again, her face ashen.

"That's my girl." Caleb praised, kissing her cheek even as she trembled.

Caleb led her away from Kevin to the bathroom. He closed the door behind them. Livvie hesitantly paused by the sink. Gazing around the small area, she nervously tugged at the sleeves of her sweatshirt, pulling her arms tightly around herself.

Caleb swallowed roughly. "You need to take off your clothes, sweetheart." He told her quietly.

Livvie closed her eyes, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't make me do this." She whispered, re-opening her eyes, her tearful gaze meeting his. "Please. Please, Caleb." She stepped forward, grabbing his shirt with both her hands, surprising not only herself but him as well. "Don't make me do this. Please."

Caleb lifted a hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Ssh." His thumb moved over the bruise beneath her eye. Livvie went very still, watched him warily as he traced his thumb down to the marks on her jaw. "We can do this together, sweetheart. Ok?"

Livvie reluctantly nodded her head, but she didn't move to undress.

Caleb inhaled sharply. "Do you want me to help you?"

Livvie nodded again, her eyes skating away from his.

Caleb leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead even as she trembled against him. "I am not going to hurt you."

Livvie smiled weakly through her tears. "I know."

Caleb slowly brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and gently pulled it up over her head.

Livvie tugged at the loose waistband of her pants and allowed it to fall to the floor.

She stopped Caleb with a touch on the arm when he reached behind her to unhook her bra. "No."

"Ok." Caleb swallowed again. "That's good enough." He agreed.

Caleb slowly kneeled down before her. "Tell me if anything hurts."

Livvie sniffled.

Slowly and methodically, Caleb started to run his hands up from her ankles to past her knees. She had nasty-looking bruises up and down on her legs . . . and the bruises seemed to get worse as his hands approached her inner thighs.

He heard Livvie inhale sharply and she began to tremble when his hands reached her thighs.

Caleb let out a shaky breath. "I-I need you to open your legs a bit, sweetheart. Just for a moment. I promise. Can you do that for me?"

Livvie shook her head, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I can't."

"You need to." Caleb urged. "Please."

Livvie swallowed and widen the space between her legs, just a crack but enough for Caleb to spot the bruises not completely hidden by her panty-line of her lacy underwear.

Caleb exhaled shakily and rose up to his feet to inspect her upper body. It seemed like wherever he looked, the bruises were growing in number.

Finally his inspection ended. She didn't seem to have anything broken . . . mostly finger-like and fists-sized bruises all over her arms and legs and stomach . . . probably from when Andrei tried to restrain her struggles.

He eased back slowly and laid a hand on her cheek. "Ok. I am done."

Livvie flinched back. Caleb withdrew his hand immediately. "Do you want to put your clothes on?"

Livvie bit her lip, shaking her head. "I-I want to take a shower."

Caleb nodded, not surprised. She probably had taken ten showers since the second they checked into the hotel . . . not even three hours ago. "Ok, do you want me to-" He began to offer her his help, pulling the shower door open.

"I can do it." Livvie quickly cut in, rubbing her arms nervously.

Caleb saw the uneasiness in her eyes, the tension in her body. She didn't want him around. She was afraid . . . of him. He swallowed. "I'll get you a change of clothes. Call me when you need me."

Livvie really didn't want him to leave . . . but she was too afraid to ask . . . and she didn't know how to ask him to stay with her . . . so she just nodded as he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. And she was left feeling very much alone and lost.


	23. Chapter 23

Oblivious to the high intensity of emotions surging through her hospital room, Alison continued to drift into her memories . . . of when her new reality began . . .

Alison pushed past the heavy chapel doors. Clutching her skirt tightly with both of her hands, she flew up the stairs, unable to face what she had just done.

"Alison! Ali, wait!"

Livvie came up the stairs just as Alison paused in the middle of the stairwell.

Tears coursing down her cheeks, Alison gripped the railing tightly, her chest heaving.

Livvie caught Alison around the waist as the young bride swayed unsteadily on her feet. Taking on most of Alison's weight unto her own slender frame, Livvie helped her friend up the rest of the stairs and into the dressing room.

Livvie struggled to keep them both upright on their feet because, unfortunately, Alison's wedding dress added about 30 pounds to her thin frame. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Livvie finally managed to get Alison to the couch.

Alison sank into the sofa gratefully.

As the young bride's body shook with loud, heartrending sobs, Livvie went into the bathroom. She returned with a cold pitcher of water. Setting the pitcher down on the table, she poured her friend a tall glass of ice cold water.

She walked back over to her friend just as Rafe burst inside of the room. The door slammed open with surprising force, concern etched onto his face.

Rafe immediately was at Alison's side, his arms around her.

Alison pressed her tear-streaked face into Rafe's shoulder. She clung to him tightly, her body trembling with the strength of her sobs. "It's my wedding day!" She wailed, unsure of what else to say. She was so CONFUSED!!! She didn't know what was right any more. She loved Jamal . . . but this man . . . the one who was holding her now was some how in her heart.

Livvie almost dropped the glass in her shock but someone standing beside her caught it and placed a hand under her elbow. Turning her head, she found herself staring into Caleb's eyes.

Rafe held his sobbing wife tight, running a soothing hand over her back. "Ssh." He kissed her head tenderly. "It's ok." Stroking her hair, he kissed her cheek. "Every thing will be ok." He promised. "Trust me."

Alison wished she could believe him but her head kept telling her something was wrong . . . VERY wrong. Over his shoulder, she saw Caleb set the glass of water Livvie had poured for her aside on the table. Taking her confused friend by the hand, the singer sat Livvie down on the lounge. Alison continued to watch him as he left Livvie's side to lock the door.

Alison's heart began to pound. He locked the door. Some thing wasn't right. Why was he locking them inside? Did-did they have some sort of agenda? How much did they really know about these men? Not much. In fact, nothing at all except for their names. Why were they here and what did they want?

Placing one hand against each of Rafe' shoulders, she pushed him back, pulling free from his grasp. She stared into his puzzled face.

"Trust you?" She surged up to her feet, swaying unsteadily in her distress. "I don't even know you." She declared.

Rafe jumped up. "Yes, you do." He looked over to where Caleb sat with Livvie as if for help, but instead found himself making a mental note to himself of the dazed look on the brunette beauty's face. Great, Caleb wasn't going to get any help here . . . not when he had Livvie under his spell . . . oh, sorry . . . his "guidance."

"If you just give me a chance to explain . . ." Rafe reached for her hand.

Alison yanked her hand away. "No." She shook her head vehemently. She stepped away from him. "No." She repeated. She wrung her hands together nervously, biting her lip. "You-you got to go." She glanced over to Caleb and Livvie on the lounge. "You and your friend."

Rafe reached for his wife again. "Alison," he started.

Alison shook her head again. "No." She declared, her voice rising. "No," she repeated, shaking her head again. "You have to leave. You don't belong here."

"You don't mean that."

Alison bristled, her confusion giving way into anger. How would HE know what she meant, what she wanted, what she needed? He didn't know HER. She just didn't want to deal with this RIGHT NOW. She just left the man she loved on the altar . . . the father of her child . . . and this STRANGER was telling her that every thing will be fine and that THEY belonged together. How dare HE? God, she didn't want to listen any more. She needed to get out of there . . . she needed to think . . . she needed to be away from him. But in order to do that . . . she looked down at her body as she strode away from Rafe . . . she needed to change. She had to get out of her wedding dress and into something more comfortable.

Now where were her clothes?

She thought she remembered leaving them in the next room and promptly left went in search of them.

Rafe anxiously followed, closing the door behind him and leaving Caleb and Livvie very much alone.

Livvie started to rise once she realized this. "I should-"She stopped when Caleb caught her hand in his.

"Stay right here with me." Caleb finished, tugging at her hand gently until she sat down beside him again.

Livvie swallowed, dropping her head so she wouldn't have to look at him again, uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. Why was he looking at her like THAT?

"Alison is upset." She began haltingly. She started to extricate her hand from his when he closed his fingers over hers. She knew he wanted her to look at him, but she couldn't.

She wouldn't.

Because if she did, she was afraid of what she'll do.

For some unknown reason, she was torn between two impulses . . . to kiss him or to slap him. She didn't know which one she craved more but none of her two choices were exactly an appropriate response at this time. She tugged her hand back but his grip remained firm. "You ruined her wedding."

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Did I?" He cocked his head. "And here I was under the impression that Rafe was the one who interrupted the festivities." He leaned closer to her, his lips brushing the side of her face as he spoke.

"You came with him." Livvie pointed out shakily, inching back, clearly unnerved by his closeness. "Obviously, you didn't want Alison to marry Jamal any more than he did." Her eyes darkened. She stared at him accusingly. "That's why you were so interested in her feelings last night."

Caleb sighed, stopping her retreat with a touch of the cheek. "I came here to stop HIM from making a scene, and to . . ." He trailed off, sliding a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face till her their eyes met. "To see you."

"Me?" Livvie smiled. She then glanced back down at her hands in her lap. "Right." She didn't even bother to hide her disbelief.

Caleb's expression darkened. "It's the truth."

Livvie lifted her eyes to his. "Who are you, really, Caleb?" She asked him again.

Caleb smiled, touching his lips to hers. "I already told you-your future."

At first, Livvie simply stared at him, but then she laughed. "Right." She said again, eying him warily. "Tell me, do you honestly believe half the garbage that spews from your mouth?"

"Excuse me?" Caleb blinked, temporarily taken aback by her harshness.

Livvie stood abruptly, pulling free from his hands even as he reached for her. "Let me guess . . ." She continued on, her voice icy and accusing. "Next, you were going to promise me the world . . . maybe declare your eternal love for me?" She took a few steps forward, walking over to the vanity table and resting her palms over the shiny tabletop, searching for anything that could distract her from this conversation . . . from this man.

Caleb stood, his smile dropping. "It was next on the agenda." He returned shortly.

Livvie nodded to herself, smiling darkly as she played with the tubes and compacts littering the counter. She twisted the top of a tube of lip gloss and leaned into the mirror. "It's not going to work on me." Lifting the wand to her mouth, she retouched her lips, spreading the dark red gloss over her lips. "So why don't you go and take your declarations of love and destiny . . . fate . . . whatever you want to call it . . . and go charm some other girl into your bed." She waved her hand toward the door, and turned back to the table to cap the tube and put it away into her cosmetic bag.

Livvie felt him behind her, his mouth warm at her ear. He trailed kisses across her face, along her jawline, around to the side of her throat, his tongue and lips tickling up the side of her neck. "What if I don't want them?" He murmured, his voice soft, his fingers tenderly brushing her hair from her shoulder. She seemed to melt into him.

Livvie chased away the familiar tingle of excitement that shot down her spine at his touch. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she struggled to regain her composure, to fight against the pull he held over her heart. "You will eventually . . ." Her voice trailed away as Caleb leaned closer to nuzzle the curve of her neck, his lips brushing along the side of her throat. She turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyes hesitant and unsure. "And I don't want you." Looking back into the mirror, she zipped the bag shut and slipped it inside of her purse.

"Really?" Caleb smiled, tracing a fingertip over the dip of her dress. He kissed her shoulder lovingly.

"Yes." Livvie shrugged off his hands, turning around to face him. "Those longing stares . . . the raspy voice . . ." She lifted her chin, meeting his eyes defiantly. "Your tricks won't work on me."

"They don't?" Caleb chuckled, touching his hand to her cheek, his fingers burning her skin. A slow smile spread across his face. His hands slid from her shoulders to her face, cupping it as he lowered his mouth to hers. He bent his head, his mouth not even a breath from hers as he spoke. "Prove it." He challenged, crushing his mouth over hers, his lips caressing hers forcefully.

Livvie started to object, but her arms were already around him, pulling him closer, her mouth moving against his, each kiss becoming more intense with longing than the last.

In the next room, Alison was shooting about, furiously seeking her clothes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She moaned as she finally found her clothes on the sofa. "I don't know you!"

Funny then how she had no trouble stripping down to her bra and underwear in front of Rafe, an "allegedly" complete "stranger" inside of the room with her. "Please, just leave me alone." She begged, pulling on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt.

Rafe closed his eyes, sighing in frustration. "I can't do that." He told her simply.

Alison swiped at the hot tears coursing down her rosy cheeks. "I love Jamal!" She moaned, covering her face with trembling hands as she sank into the soft cushions of the sofa. "I was supposed to marry Jamal!" She cried, her voice muffled, her shoulders shaking with the ferocity of her tears.

Rafe sat down beside her.

Wrapping a strong comforting arm about her shoulders, he pulled his wife into his embrace. "You love ME." He replied weakly, unsure of what else to say . . . unfortunately for him, there was no type of pre-rehearsed script to go along with in this type of situation. Maybe he should have listened to Caleb . . . waited for Alison to come to him instead.

But then again, what if Alison had chosen to go through the wedding . . . what if Caleb had been wrong . . .

No. There was no way he could have chance that. He did the right thing by stopping the ceremony. He did.

But as he stared down into tearful face, he couldn't help but doubt his well-intentioned actions.

Alison chuckled darkly through her tears.

"I don't KNOW you." She responded, jerking herself from her husband's tight grip. Rising to her feet, she strode into the center of the room. She turned to look at him. "I don't KNOW you, don't you understand? We- we have ABSOLUTELY no history- I don't even know your last name!" Lifting her hand, she ran her palm over her hair, smoothing out the frizzies that were beginning to pop up from the stress of the situation. "I don't know where you are from, your age . . . ABSOLUETLY nothing!!!!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

Rafe slowly rose to his feet, his voice calm and soothing. "Yes, you do. Some part of you . . . some where deep inside . . . recognizes me. You LOVE me. You know you do." He insisted, his eyes pleading with her.

Alison could see the sincerity in his eyes. In his own misguided, INSANE way, he really did believe what he was saying. But he didn't see- he didn't understand what he was asking her to do. He was asking her to walk away from the life she swore to herself she would have. She was carrying Jamal's baby . . . and nothing she could ever do would change that. Jamal and especially this child growing inside of her deserved to have a REAL family . . .

She touched a hand to her abdomen. This baby was Jamal's too . . .

She promised. She promised herself that her child will have a different life than she knew. A happy life with two parents who loved each other and the child they created out of that love. A REAL FAMILY.

And she couldn't just walk away from that even though her heart screamed out for someone-

She had no choice . . . she had to walk away from Rafe . . . even if it did kill her.

On some level, she did love him. She instinctively knew she did. It overrode any rational thought she ever had. Some how she did know . . . she just did . . . Rafe was the man she was suppose to be with . . . if only he came a few months earlier . . .

She swallowed roughly, pushing away the thought. No. "I am sorry." Her lower lip trembled. "I can't. I just can't." She shook her head, tearing her tearful gaze from his. This was her life now. She walked into the next room, searching for her car keys and purse. She had to get out of there. She needed some air. She couldn't stay here.

Unfortunately, she spotted her mother too late.

"Alison!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pushing past Caleb into the room. She stared at her rumpled daughter's jeans and blouse and mascara-streaked face. "What are you doing?"

Alison ignored her mother. She weaved through the room, picking up random things as if her purse and keys would suddenly materialize there.

"Ali?" Livvie held up a key ring and a white satin purse.

While Alison smiled gratefully at her friend through her tears, Elizabeth's anger bubbled. "Why are you giving that to her for?" She stalked over to the brunette and before Alison could take the items from her friend's hand, Elizabeth snatched the offending articles from Livvie and tossed them aside. "She will marry Jamal TONIGHT!" She gave Alison a little push toward the next room. "Go put your dress back on."

Rafe came up behind Alison. "It's her choice." He laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't have to marry him if she doesn't want to." He declared, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

As if out of its own accord, Alison's hand rose up to touch his. She smiled at him gratefully.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed cold fire at the gesture. She grabbed Alison by the shoulders, yanking her daughter around to stare into her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Alison."

At Alison's frightened expression, her face softened. "You love Jamal." She reminded her daughter. "You accepted his proposal, remember?" "She reached up and brushed a few errant strands of hair from Alison's eyes. "Jamal is still downstairs. We can go on with the ceremony if you would like. We can pretend that all this silly business never even happened. Hmmm? What do you say?" She prompted her face expectant and her eyes full of hope.

But as Alison stared into her mother's face, all she could see were the dollar signs in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I think Alison has already made her choice quite clear." Caleb remarked as he sidled up to Livvie, coming up behind her, caressing her cheek lightly as she turned her head to look at him. He moved around her, still caressing her hair and shoulder. Livvie instinctively moved closer to Caleb, sliding her arms around her husband's waist.

Elizabeth made a face. "No one asked you." She spitted, practically growling.

Caleb shrugged, slipping a possessive arm about Livvie's shoulders. Pulling her close, he pressed a kiss to his wife's head.

"Alison will tell you the same." He glanced over at the trembling bride, aiming his next statement directly at her. "Right?" He questioned, stroking Livvie's hair as her head rested against his shoulder.

Livvie slid her small hand up Caleb's chest, her fingers curling tightly around the lapel of his shirt. She tilted her head, looking up at him. "Ali?" She prompted.

Alison closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. "I-I can't do this, Mother." She re-opened her eyes at her mother's horrified gasp. "At least not tonight. I-I just need some to think." She said weakly.

"But-"Elizabeth began to protest.

Rafe's mouth tightened. "She said she needed some time, Elizabeth." He snarled, stepping close to his mother-in-law threateningly.

"Temper, slayer." Caleb warned quietly, his eyes never breaking from his bride. He gently stroked Livvie's hair back with one finger, caressing her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand, as she gazed up at him, her brown eyes large and questioning.

Alison's lips trembled. "Livvie, can-can you come with me?" She asked, leaning down to pick up her keys from the floor.

As Livvie moved to help her friend, she felt Caleb's arm tightened around her. She tilted her head, looking up at him. She smiled quizzically.

"You're coming home with me." Caleb reminded her in a low voice.

Livvie frowned. Was he ordering her? "Alison's my friend." She took Caleb's hand and moved his arm off her shoulders. She stepped away as she turned around to face him. "And she needs my help." She kissed him quickly, slipping a piece of paper with her cell phone number into his pants' pocket. "Call me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Caleb grasped her arm as she began to walk away, stopping her.

Livvie looked down at his hand and then up at his face.

Caleb pulled her off the side. "This is not up for discussion." He declared. "You're coming home with me."

Livvie stared into his solemn face. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she pried Caleb's strong fingers from her arm. "I don't have to DO anything." She glared.

Caleb almost smiled at her resistance. Almost. He allowed Livvie to slip her arm from his grasp. "You're right. You don't." He relented, touching a hand to her cheek. He exhaled sharply, reminding himself that his wife often needed to be 'coaxed' into making the right decision. Fighting with her only pushed her into making the wrong one. He needed to be patient. Leaning in, he kissed her gently. "You're so beautiful; I just don't want to let you out of my sight." He murmured.

Livvie's frown faded. She smiled again, lifting her face up to his for another kiss. "Mm-hmm. " She kissed him lingeringly. "Let me talk to Alison for a little while and I'll see you later tonight." She told him, offering a compromise, caressing his lips softly with her thumb.

Caleb's lips curved. "I don't think-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Elizabeth had physically inserted herself between him and his wife.

She glowered hotly at the dark-haired couple. "This is not going to happen." She gave Livvie an extra push to the side. "Back up." She ordered. "It's not going to happen."

Clutching Livvie's forearm tightly, Elizabeth snatched a bouquet from the table and forced it into Livvie's hands. "We have a wedding to finish!" She forcibly twisted Livvie around and shoved the younger woman toward the door.

Alison stood beside Rafe, shrugging into her heavy winter coat. "Mom, please. This wedding isn't going to happen." She bit her lip as Rafe helped her free her hair from the coat's collar. "I-I just need some time to think."

"No, Alison." Elizabeth protested. "You are making the hugest mistake of your life. You LOVE Jamal." She insisted. "You have to marry Jamal."

Livvie twisted free from Elizabeth's talon-like grasp. "She doesn't have to marry Jamal unless she wants to." She tossed the bouquet back onto the table as she returned to Caleb's side.

Elizabeth's glare was deadly. "Shut up, you little whore." She yelled, her voice rising to an all-high pitch.

Caleb and Rafe visibly winced.

Livvie touched her husband's arm lightly with her fingertips, sliding her hand up to his shoulder and back down again soothingly. "This is Alison's choice."

Caleb took her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "And she said NO." She emphasized.

"Because of them!" Elizabeth moaned, stamping her foot and glaring wildly at both Rafe and Caleb. She stepped forward, advancing on the two couples.

Alison cowered behind Rafe.

Rafe moved his mouth into a line. "She made her choice, Elizabeth. Respect it."

Elizabeth's eyes instinctively narrowed. "How do you know my name?" She whirled around to glare at Livvie. "It's you, isn't it? You brought them here because of me- to confuse Alison on what is suppose to be the happiest day of her life!" She accused. "You evil, spiteful bitch! You wanted them to spread doubt. Now because of you my daughter's life is ruined. You destroyed her future happiness! Her life!" She spat, advancing on the dark-haired couple.

"No! He saved my life! I love Rafe!" Alison declared vehemently from behind Rafe.

Elizabeth froze in her attack on Livvie. The room fell quiet.

Caleb felt Livvie's fingers tightened around his. He looked down to see his wife watching Alison in wonderment. Dropping her hand, he slid his arm about her shoulders and pulled her securely to his chest.

Livvie hesitated. Her hand rose to grip his coat's lapel before allowing her face to rest against him.

Elizabeth choked on her words a she advanced on her daughter, her hatred for Livvie all about forgotten. "What did you say?" She demanded.

Alison licked her lips. God, what has she just done? "I said I love Rafe." She swallowed roughly even as she stepped away from Rafe.

"You don't even know him!" Elizabeth moaned out again.

"I know but I just can't help the way I feel-" Alison paused. A searing warmth enveloped her body, running from the top of her head to the ends of her toes. "Oh." She closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Rafe's eyes widen in concern. "Ali-"

Alison opened her eyes, smiling weakly. She waved her free hand, dropping her other hand from her stomach. "I am all right. I-I just got a little dizzy . . . that's all." She forced a wider smile. But then her smile faded as she reached out to steady herself by gripping the table.

Caleb reluctantly loosened his grasp on Livvie as she moved forward to help Alison. He reached out a hand to stop Rafe from running forward to Alison.

Livvie wrapped an supportive arm around her friend's waist, lifting her free hand up to brush the hair back from Alison's face. "Ali?"

Alison grimaced, working through the pain. She lifted her eyes to the brunette holding her up, meeting her friend's concerned gaze. "I-I just need a little breathing room." She watched her friend, the look in her eyes significant, pleading. "Livvie, could you help me to the bathroom? I-I think I just need to splash some cold water on my face and sit down for a bit."

Livvie studied her friend in concern. "Of course." Supporting Alison's weight, she helped the young blond into the next room.

Caleb's grip tightened over Rafe's arm as their wives left the room.

Elizabeth fumed. She scowled darkly at the two men as the door closed behind the younger women. "Ok. Now that they are gone, "she folded her arms across her chest, "how much do you want?"

Rafe blinked, too concerned over his wife and child to fully grasp the significance of his mother-in-law's words. "Excuse me?"

"To leave," Elizabeth clarified. She walked over to her purse and took out her checkbook. "How much will it take to get you to leave and never say a word to my daughter again?"

Rafe's mouth dropped open. "You got to be kidding me!" He declared. "This is not about money. I love Alison and she loves me!"

"Yeah. Yeah," Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. She scribbled out a check and signed on the dotted line with a flourish. She ripped it out and held it out to Rafe. "I trust that this amount will suffice?"

"Tell me she is joking," Rafe raised a hand to rub his eyes.

Caleb checked the amount on the check, slightly amused himself. "No. She is serious."

Rafe opened his eyes. His eyes widened. The amount on the check was FAR more than he could ever imagine HER having. "What is this? A bribe?"

"Take it and go." She ordered.

In the next room, Alison gratefully sank into the sofa cushions once again. But this time, she stopped Livvie from disappearing into the bathroom with a touch on the arm. "No." She shook her head and then pointed to the door. She made a gesture with her hand, mimicking turning a lock.

Livvie furrowed her brow as Alison placed a finger against her own lips and shook her head. Reluctantly, Livvie walked over to the door, and slowly turned the lock so that no one standing outside could hear the soft click as she locked them safely inside.

Alison lifted her hair up from her shoulders, twisted it, and tied it back. Securing her hair back with a clip, she rested her head against the side table.

She didn't say anything until Livvie returned to her side. Lifting her head, she looked at her friend.

Livvie stared back at her, lifting her brow and smiling curiously. "Ali?"

Alison straightened up, thinking.

She looked around the room, her gaze jumping to exit to exit. Finally, her eyes stopped on the window. She looked downward at her hands then . . . at the naked finger of her left hand, then her gaze slid lower to her still-flat stomach.

"Ali?" Livvie repeated again, louder.

Alison glanced at her then, suddenly sure of what she had to do. She stood up on shaky legs and picked up Livvie's clothes from a nearby chair. She tossed them into her friend's arms. "Change," she ordered. We have to get out of here." She walked over to the window. She twisted the handle and pushed the stain-glass doors open.

Livvie caught her clothes. She furrowed her brow. "Are you hot?" She obediently stripped down to her bra and lacy underwear.

Alison shook her head. She moved to the center of the room. She sat herself down at the antique desk. She pulled out the desk drawer and removed a pad of paper. Grabbing a pen from the steel cup, she quickly scribbled out a message.

Dear Rafe,

I am sorry. I wish I could explain . . . but I do love you. We just can't be together. I am sorry, but my life is with Jamal now . . . and forever. He is my first love . . . and he will always be the love of my life. You need to move on, find someone else to love. Whoever she is, I hope she will realize just how lucky she is to have someone like you to love her. And I hope she will appreciate you for the special man you are.

She paused for a minute, reflecting, picturing his hazel eyes, his gentle smile . . .

One hand lifted out of its own accord to touch her cheek, remembering the tender way Rafe had stroked her cheek as he comforted her earlier in this very room.

The sound of her mother's squawking outside of the room rudely jarred her out of her reverie. Shaking her head, she pushed away the shiver racing down her spine.

Thanks to her mother, she now knew what had to be done. She couldn't face them . . . not again. She couldn't. She bent down again to finish her letter.

Livvie unclipped her hair, allowing the dark strands to freely tumble down to her shoulders. She shook her head, lifting her hands to her head to finger comb out the tight curls the hairdresser had put in earlier that morning.

She watched her friend write a note and studied her friend's expression in concern. Alison was acting way out of character . . . . first, she runs out on her own wedding and now all of the sudden she is in love with a complete stranger? Like that is possible. The very idea of love at first sight is absurd, she argued to herself. A child's fairy-tale. It's not real.

Livvie bit her lip. Right? Once again, her thoughts turned to him as they always did. God, he was amazing. The way he would talk to her . . . look at her . . . it was like she had known him forever. And when he touched her . . .

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. NO. No.

So what if she felt a connection with him? It wasn't real. It wasn't real, she repeated to herself. Caleb was just a handsome, charming . . . very seductive stranger she met by the river.

That's all. He wasn't her future . . . he wasn't her ANYTHING.

Now away from his intoxicating presence, she had to think CLEARLY.

What was she thinking in the first place? She shook her head.

Agreeing to go home with some man she just met?

HELLO. What? Has she lost ALL common sense? It was like she was just begging to get attacked.

God, how could she be so stupid?

She BARELY knew him . . . well except for his first name . . . and the fact that he was heartstopping sexy and that his kisses had the power to set her body on fire.

God, her skin tingled just thinking of him.

She shook her head again, breathing deeply. She had to stop. Take a breath and focus.

FOCUS, she reminded herself.

She needed to find some way to get out of seeing him tonight . . . one that didn't require looking at him . . . or being in his vicinity . . . because God knows the man was persuasive. She couldn't see him again. She couldn't . . . because she couldn't possibly have fallen in love with a man she just met by the river one warm summer night . . .

She opened her eyes. Summer night? She furrowed her brow. No. It was December . . . not June. But then . . .

Livvie shook her head a third time. She pushed her hair back from her face. No. That was IMPOSSIBLE. She was just tired and confused. Her mind was only playing tricks on her. She couldn't know him . . . they just met . . . she couldn't be remembering what she was remembering.

She anxiously twisted the fine gold band around her finger. She didn't MARRY Caleb. She would REMEMBER her own wedding!

Livvie moistened her lips, swallowing nervously. Wouldn't she?

But then how . . .

How could she remember making love to him? On a bed of pillows in a beautiful villa? The breeze coming in through the open terrace doors, the warmth of his body over hers . . . the touch of his silky hair rubbing against her cheek as he kissed her passionately . . . their bodies entwined, becoming one . . . lost in each other . . . consumed by their love and passion for one another.

Alison finished writing her note. She glanced up at her friend as she signed her letter to Rafe with a flourish.

Her gaze narrowed. Livvie seemed a bit pale, lost almost. "Livvie." She said her friend's name loudly.

Livvie jolted, torn from her reverie. She blinked at her friend, dazed.

"Let's go." Alison stood shakily and walked over to the window. She lifted her knees onto the window sill.

Livvie's eyes widened. "Ali, no." She grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her to a stop. "No." She repeated, firmer. "You can't be serious, Ali."

Alison sighed noisily. "We can't stay here, Livvie. I can't face HIM- and you can't go home with Caleb." She made a face as she said his name. "You just CAN'T."

"Why not?" Livvie's expression hardened. "He is very sweet."

"He just wants to get you into his bed." Alison warned. "That is what rock stars do."

Livvie looked away, biting her lip. "Oh, because no man could ever want me for anything else, right?"

Alison closed her eyes. "You know that is not what I meant, Livvie."

"Then what did you mean?" Livvie folded her arms across her chest, glaring angrily at her friend. "Huh? Because I can't wait to hear it."

Alison sighed again, glancing at the door. "We have to get out of here, Livvie. Can't we talk about this later? Please." Her eyes pleaded with her friend.

Livvie sighed too then. Alison's expression tugged at her heart, and despite her anger, she felt her heart softening. "Ok." She relented. "Ok. I'll go with you." She walked back over to the sofa and pulled on her jean jacket. She returned to the window and had started to follow Alison out onto the ladder when she saw Alison's foot break through the wooden ladder.

Rafe took the check from Elizabeth's hand, her eyes dancing greedily. Then he held it up to her and slowly ripped it in half, enjoying the fury he saw leap into his mother-in-law's eyes. He then put the two pieces together and ripped it into quarters. Releasing the bits of paper, he allowed them to float piece by piece to the floor.

Caleb watched this exchange in amusement. He could feel Elizabeth's annoyance and frustration radiating off her in waves. She was PISSED. Good. She deserved it.

But what he didn't expect was the crazy woman launching herself at the slayer, knocking him to the floor. With surprising strength, she managed to wrap her talon-like fingers around Rafe's neck. "You BASTARD!!!" She screeched on the top of her lungs.

Unfortunately, he couldn't let this argument continue . . . even as much as it amused him to see Rafe struggle to free himself from Elizabeth's frenzy. He needed the slayer alive. He reached down to haul the enraged woman off of Rafe. But as his fingers closed over her wrists, a scream came from the other room. He recognized her voice immediately. Olivia.

"NO!"

Elizabeth froze and Rafe was easily able to shove her off. He leapt to his feet and was at the door by Caleb's side in record time.

Caleb pulled at the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Olivia!" He banged his fist against the heavy wood. "Olivia, open this door right now!"

The sound of a car alarm going off some where in the distance was the last straw for the both of them.

Together Rafe and Caleb threw their weights against the door, shoving it open, knowing if they were actually to use their powers instead of their strength it would only frighten the women inside further.

"Alison!"

Caleb spotted Livvie on her knees on the window sill, leaning out onto the ledge perilously.

Rafe's eyes were frantic as he searched the room. Alison was no where to be seen. His eyes quickly locked onto Livvie then. She was staring at something in horror. No. No. She couldn't be . . . no. Not Alison

"That's it. Grab it, come on. Come up." Livvie urged, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she watched Alison pulled herself up to the next rung and begun to quickly go up rather than the down the ladder like she had originally intentioned.

But Alison froze when she heard Caleb say Livvie's name.

"Olivia, come back inside!" They both heard him order.

Livvie didn't turn around. Her eyes locked onto to Alison's.

Alison went up the next few rungs quickly, passing by the window. "Follow me," she mouthed to her friend as she quickly moved up to the roof.

Rafe threw out an arm, holding Caleb back. He was afraid that if Livvie was helping Alison hold on to something and Caleb distracted her . . . both women would fall. But soon it became clear that wasn't so when Livvie began to crawl out of the window herself.

"Livvie, don't you dare!" Rafe called out when he saw Livvie start to crawl forward. He looked at Caleb and mouth "Roof now" to him.

Caleb disappeared. He didn't need to be told twice.

Rafe ran to the window and peer outside just in time to see Livvie scamper up the ladder. "Livvie!" He looked down then at the ground. He saw that a part of the bottom of the ladder had fallen into a parked car, embedding in its hood. The loud bleeping noise they had heard earlier had come from it.

Livvie glanced back down at Rafe as she ascended the last of the rungs. Her fingertips brushed the roof ledge as she climbed up. She looked back at Rafe again. He was glaring at her. She was about to crawl up over the ledge when she felt two strong arms on her waist and she felt someone lifting her up.

She gasped in surprise.

Caleb gently set her down on her feet. She looked back at the ledge then, wondering if Rafe was going to follow soon. But Caleb's touch on her skin returned her attention back to him. With trembling fingers, he touched her face lightly.

His arms moved around her, pulling her body close to his. Relief swept through his body as he held her in his arms. He inhaled deeply, pressing his face against her hair, drawing her scent into his lungs.

God, what was he going to do with her if she constantly was going to put herself in danger like this?

Livvie slid her hands up his arms as Caleb lowered his forehead to hers. "What do you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He reprimanded her sharply . . . the second time in 24 hours.

Livvie smiled softly, but her eyes betrayed her confusion. "Why are you always so worried that I will get hurt? I can take care of myself, you know." She asked, remembering the way he had acted the previous night when she had run from him. He had warned to never do that again . . . said that he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her again. She tilted her head then, reflecting on her memory. Again? What did that mean? She furrowed her brow.

She looked up into his eyes questioningly. "Caleb-"

She wasn't able to finish the rest of her sentence because Rafe busted onto the roof. His gaze flew around the room, searching for his wife. But all he saw was Livvie and Caleb in a clinch by the ledge.

"Where is Alison?" He demanded.

Caleb pointed to behind a series of boxes along the other side of the roof.

Livvie opened her mouth as if to warn Alison when Caleb pulled her mouth to his, silencing her with a kiss that drove all sense and reason from her mind.

Rafe made his way around the boxes just as Alison crawled around the side. Unfortunately she crawled herself right into Caleb and Livvie's legs. She stood up quickly as Rafe reached them.

"What?"

Alison instinctively shot back, grabbing Livvie's arm and yanking her friend back with her. "God, can't the two of you just leave us alone?" She asked, her tears spilling over her cheeks. Her chest tightened. "I-I just can't do this! Ok? I can't."

Rafe held his hands out. "I am not here to upset you- it-it's just dangerous time right now . . . and I want to keep you and the baby safe. You and our baby mean every thing to me." He explained even as Caleb groaned.

Caleb rubbed both hands over his face. He couldn't believe what the slayer had let slip. Didn't he think before he opened his stupid mouth?

Alison's head snapped up, her mouth dropped open. "How did you know-"

A look of confusion crossed Rafe's face. "What? About our baby?"

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. And he keeps on going . . .

Alison held up a hand. "Whoa! Stop right there! Our baby! OUR baby?!" She shook her head. "No, Rafe. No. This baby isn't yours."

Rafe frowned, temporarily forgetting. "Of course the baby is mine. Who else could it possibly be? You haven't slept with anyone but me."

And he continued. "Who else could possibly be the father of your baby?"

Caleb's eyes shot to Livvie. A look crossed her face. Stepping back, she jerked her arm roughly from Alison's grasp. "The baby." She shook her head. "The baby." She repeated, shaking her head again. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God. The baby." Her head snapped to the right as she stared at Caleb. "Alison's baby!"

Alison looked at Livvie. Why was her friend turning a sickly white?

Caleb stepped forward, reaching for Livvie's hand. "Olivia." His voice held a soft warning.

Livvie slapped his hand away as she continued to step back. "No! No-" She looked at Alison who stood near her side with her hand on her belly, her pregnant belly. Pregnant with CALEB'S BABY. "She's pregnant." She declared, her sudden realization turning her stomach.

Alison furrowed her brow. "Livvie, you knew that. Last night, remember. I took the test in your bathroom. What's wrong?"

Caleb continued to step closer to Livvie slowly as if he was afraid of scaring her away. "Olivia, listen to me. It is not what you think." He said, his voice soft and soothing.

Alison glanced at Rafe. "What is going on here? Why is Livvie looking at him like that? And how did you know I was pregnant?" She demanded.

Caleb began to realize that any effort to create a smooth transition to the new reality was futile now. "Because it is his child." He replied calmly, locking his gaze to Livvie's.

"You are such a LIAR!" Livvie exclaimed. Caleb attempted to take her hand in his but she jerked back. He reached for her hand again despite her resistance. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home." His palm burned against hers.

Livvie jumped back, tearing her hand of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away again, her eyes filling with tears.

Rafe kept a firm grip Alison's shoulder. "You're just tired, Livvie. You don't know every thing."

Alison gazed at her friend in concern. All the color has seemingly drained from her face. "Livvie?" She began cautiously. "Are you all right?"

Livvie didn't respond. She simply stared back at Alison in horror. Pale, her eyes wide, Livvie looked like she was about to faint at any second.

Caleb immediately stepped forward again, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Olivia, come on. Let me take you home." He moved his hand down to her wrist and gently tugged her step closer.

Livvie hesitantly lifted her eyes to his. Caleb touched his hand to her face, his thumb gently brushing away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's it. Keep looking at me." He mentally urged her, stepping closer to her. If he could just get her to the apartment or even to the villa he may be able to salvage this.

But Livvie didn't follow him as he took a step back. Caleb saw something in Livvie's eyes flicker. Her gaze locked onto someone standing behind him.

Caleb turned his head and saw Alison step up. "Go on, Livvie. Let Rafe's friend take you home. You don't look so well- maybe you should be the one pregnant not me." She laughed jokingly.

Caleb closed his eyes, hearing Rafe groan this time beside him. Oh, God. She didn't just say that. Now there was no way he could imagine getting Olivia to willingly go any where with him. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Livvie staring at him. "The baby." She murmured again quietly, her face crumbling as she turned away from him. She took a few steps forward to the ledge, resting her hands there, leaning against the cold concrete for support.

"Livvie?" Alison prompted. She stepped forward and touched Livvie's shoulder. Livvie jumped away as if Alison's hand was fire. Alison looked confused. "Livvie, what is wrong?

"Nothing. She's just tired." Caleb made up, reaching for Livvie's arm again. "Come on, sweetheart. We're going home."

Livvie shook her head, her tears sparkling in her eyes as she stared at him, yanking her arm free from Caleb's grasp.

She jerked her arm out of his reach again as the memories kept coming. Her wish. The wedding. Caleb's confession. Rafe's stake. "No, no. No . . . this can't be happening." She stepped away from the ledge, lifting her hands to her head. "No! No. She-she can't be . . . Oh, God." She moaned softly, running her fingers agitatedly through her hair.

Caleb desperately caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "Olivia, I love you."

Livvie lifted her eyes to his, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Liar."

Caleb tried to catch her hand, but she kept pulling away from him, moving around Alison and Rafe. "Olivia-"

She pulled her hand back, slapping him soundly on the cheek, earning a surprised gasp from Alison and a chuckle from Rafe. "Don't!" She pointed a shaky finger at him. "Don't you DARE say you LOVE ME! If you LOVED me AT ALL, you wouldn't have slept with Alison!"

"What?" Alison gasped. "I didn't sleep with him!" Her horrified eyes swung from Caleb to back to Livvie again. "Livvie, I swear! We don't even know THEM!" She declared.

"Caleb, do something." Rafe warned.

Caleb glared at him. Rafe was the one who ruined this and now he is ordering him? "Like what? Hit her over the head, throw her over my shoulder, and carry her home?"

"That is an option!"

Livvie's memories were fuzzy, and her mind raced to understand all the images blurring together. "I shouldn't be here." She cried softly, leaning against the ledge for support. She looked up, her eyes widening. "I-I was dead." She shook her head. "But I am here . . . and Alison . . ." She looked at Alison. "She almost married Jamal- . . ." Her gaze shifted to Rafe. "You stopped it."

"Now would be a good time for you use your voodoo." Rafe advised.

Alison stamped her foot to the ground. "I didn't sleep with ANY of you!!!! Why are you all saying that I have? This baby is Jamal's. JAMAL'S. Not RAFE'S or CALEB'S. JAMAL'S." She looked desperately at her friend. "Tell them, Livvie!"

"My God." Livvie whispered again.

Alison stared hard at her friend. "TELL THEM, LIVVIE!" She ordered again, loudly.

"Olivia." Caleb said her name softly, almost pleadingly. "Come here." He took her hand and moved closer to her. His stare burned into hers. "Sweetheart-"

Livvie reached out, touching her index finger to his lips. She lifted a shaky hand to his cheek. Tracing the outline of his face with her finger, she smiled sadly at him through her tears.

"I married you."

The pain in her face and voice were like a sword in his heart. "Olivia-" he began again.

"How could you?" Her voice trembled, her expression pained.

Livvie felt her eyes filling with tears. She pushed the hair back from her face. "I LOVE you! I BELIEVED in the vows we made . . . I PLEDGED myself to you . . . and you . . . You . . ." She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence, closing her eyes as her tears rolled her cheeks. She looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes and the anger on her face. And in truth, she couldn't look at him, look at the man she loved so much and had lost . . .

She closed her eyes, tears seeping from beneath her eyelids.

Caleb swallowed roughly. "I meant every word I said." He inched closer, slowly, so that she wouldn't feel threatened. He couldn't forget that things would be different now . . . she'll be different since he had never removed Tess from her. She'll be more like the girl he first met at the river . . . not exactly like her . . . but perhaps a bit more similar than she had been a month ago when they married. He reached up to touch her cheek, wiping her tears away, first with his thumb, then with gentle kisses. "I love you so much."

She closed her eyes when his lips touched the moisture under her eyes. She felt his fingers trailed down her arms, glide. Their palms met. Their fingers laced, gripped firm. "When I'm not with you, I ache for you. And I always will. Our beings are chained and united for all time, and I have sworn never to let go." He brought her palm to his lips, watching her as she opened her eyes to look into his. He turned her hand over, kissing each finger, then burying his mouth in her palm. "And I never will." He swore, cradling her face between his palms.

"I will never let you go." He smiled sadly, caressing her hair. "You're mine."

Livvie watched him, her eyes brimming with tears. "No," she moaned again softly, her heart aching.

She tugged her hand away. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow, but her throat wouldn't work

Caleb touched her cheek again, stroking the soft skin. "I love you." He stroked her dark hair back from her face, his eyes burning into hers. "I need you, Olivia. And I know you need me too. Tell me-"

"Oh, please. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Elizabeth came out onto the roof, her face twisted in a nasty scowl.

"Oh God." This time it was Alison who moaned. She leaned against Rafe for support.

Livvie's eyes were now locked on her ex-rival. He had married Elizabeth too . . . to punish Livvie . . . and now he had married her . . . for the same reason. To punish her.

Caleb grasped Livvie's chin. "Look at me," he ordered, his eyes locking onto hers. "Olivia, look at me." He stared hard at her for a moment. "Don't- don't listen to her. Listen to me. Olivia, listen to me." He wanted to shake her. Grab her, lift her in his arms and carry her somewhere safe where he could make her listen. Make her understand the love he held for her and only her. "I LOVE you. YOU. You are ALL that matters to me," he emphasized.

"No!" Livvie pulled free from his grasp. "No, I don't want to listen to you! And stop calling me Olivia!" She continued to back away. "I DON'T EVER want to see you again. And if you EVER come near me again, I-I will finish what I started a long time ago and this time I won't fail." She threatened weakly, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

Caleb inhaled shakily. "You don't mean that." He reached for her again. He grasped her shoulders tightly, bringing her back to him. He hauled Livvie back against him when she tried to squirm away.

Tears glistened on Livvie's face. "I do!" She declared, vehemently, as she tried to wrench herself out of his hold. "I meant every thing I said." She struggled to pull free, but he grasped her arms tightly and held her in front of him, though his touch gentle, careful not to hurt her. "Every word!" She insisted pitifully. "I hate you! I HATE you!" She squirmed, struggled to swing her arms, to lash out at him with both fists. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled angrily, sobbing, raining tiny blows against his chest.

Ignoring the spectacle before her, Elizabeth began to march right toward her daughter and Rafe.

Alison began to visibly shake, and once more, she found herself cowering behind Rafe.

"Alison, enough games. Jamal is waiting for you." Elizabeth declared.

Alison shook her head. "No, Mom. No." Her fingers dug into Rafe's shoulders. "I am not marrying Jamal. I love Rafe- I-I am having his baby." She made up quickly, thinking she was lying, knowing Rafe would back her up no matter what . . . despite what Livvie is claiming.

Rafe didn't notice, he was busy staring blankly at the feuding couple across the roof. "Caleb, aren't you going to tell her the truth?"

Caleb placed a hand against Livvie's neck, walking around her to pull her struggling body against his. "Stay out of this, slayer." He clutched Livvie possessively to him as her body reluctantly sagged against him, apparently too broken to fight any more.

"Livvie, what is going on?" Alison asked again worriedly. She wanted someone to tell her what was going on!

"Nothing." Rafe quickly interrupted. "Livvie is just confused. You NEVER slept with him. And Caleb is going to take her home right NOW." He gave Caleb a significant look. "Aren't you, Caleb?" He didn't want Livvie upsetting Alison any more than she already has . . . not when it could put their baby in jeopardy.

"No . . . please . . . just let me go, please. Please, you won, Caleb. You won. Just let me go." Livvie pleaded.

Rafe saw that Alison's breathing had begun to grow labored as she stared at the scene unfolding before her and her mother's ranting beside her (although no one was even paying her a bit of attention) wasn't helping matters at all. Pain and FEAR reflected in her eyes. And he suddenly knew if he wanted to keep her and the baby safe, they needed to stop this stalemate and get off the roof to a location safer and quiet where they could speak privately . . . a place where they weren't subjected to this DRAMA.

Rafe reached for her just as she slid soundlessly to the floor. "Alison!"

Elizabeth instinctively shot forward. "What did you do to my baby?" She tried to shove Rafe away from her daughter. "Stay away from my daughter!"


End file.
